The Maverick
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: "What do you mean I 'm not in LA anymore?" I shouted. That's right everyone Magnus Maverick a kid from our world is stuck in Ever After High, what will happen with the Royals and Rebels when you stick a teen from our world into a world of magic and fantasy? Shenanigans that is what happens.
1. Welcome to Ever After High

"Okay seriously what the fudge happened to me?" Groaning I rubbed the back of my head I slowly opening my eyes to look around. "This is new…" Before me was a large forest with looming trees, with clear blue skies and bright fluffy clouds. "That isn't right…. There are no forests in Los Angeles…"

Slowly getting to my meet I looked around, there didn't seem like anyone was around. Huffing out a sigh I crossed my arms across my chest. "Let's think… The last thing I remember was checking out a well and then… Nothing…" After standing in the same spot for a few minutes I decided the only thing I could do was just walk and hope for the best, maybe I could find a town or something.

"I just hope that the locals aren't some backwater cannibal red-necks, or some weird religious cult, and god I have to stop watching those kinds of movies before bed." Picking myself up, I decided the best and only direction I could follow was forward, after all the shortest point between two distances is a straight line. "Well look out world here I come!"

" _Stranger in a strange land I wonder how this young man will affect the lives of the students at Ever after High." The male narrator mumbled._

" _Perhaps he could bring an end to the stalemate between the Royals and Rebels, only time will tell." The female narrator spoke with hope in her voice._

"Wait who said that!?" My eyes bulged out of my skull at the sound of unknown voices.

* * *

In the Village of Book End, Raven Queen was sitting outside at Hocus Latte enjoying a cup of coffee while peacefully listening to music. Today was going extremely well, it was the weekend, she had no homework, and she had the entire weekend free from her roommate Apple. Not that she had anything against Apple, but sometimes Raven needed a break from the super cheery princess now and then. As Raven took a sip from her latte she was still thinking over her choice about being a Rebel, true she rather live her own life, but when she was alone she had to wonder how her choice affected the people around her. However, she was pulled from her thoughts at a very strange sight, there was a boy wandering the streets looking around very confused and dressed very strangely. The boy who looked close to her own age was wearing gray zipped up hoodie with no sleeves, a green shirt with black cargo pants with gray and red shoes. His hair was bronze brown and completely wild with sticks, twigs, and leaves sticking out of his hair.

"Uh…Okay…" Raven mumbled with a raised eyebrow. "Must be new…" Standing to her feet the teenager walked over slowly to the teen. "Hello there." Raven said with a smile. "So, are the sticks and twigs a fashion statement? Or did you get into a fight with a tree?"

"Uh…Oh a local. Hi can you tell me where I am?" He questioned as he removed the twigs and leaves. "And no I tripped and ended up rolling down a very steep hill and ended up giving the tree a face high-five."

Snorting Raven shook her head trying not to laugh at his words, composing herself Raven raised an eyebrow at the strange boy. "You're in the Village of Book End?"

"Nope never heard of that place…. Is that anywhere in California?"

"Cali…What? No, the Village of Book End is next to the Enchanted forest." Blinking Raven was obviously confused, looking at the boy the original rebel could tell he was also very confused by her statement. "Umm…What kingdom are you from?"

"Wait kingdom?" His eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull. "What in Sam hill are you talking about…umm…."

"Raven, Raven Queen." Raven supplied.

"Right I have no idea what you are talking about Raven…" Rubbing the back of his head the teen sighed. "Well thanks for your help but looks like I am still lost." Shrugging he smiled and waved. "Well if I see you later I see you later."

With that he started to walk away placing his hands in his pockets. "Wait I never got your name." Raven called.

"My name's Magnus Maverick." Smiling he waved at Raven and kept walking away.

* * *

As I walked through the strange looking town I didn't really know what to expect, everything here was old but at the same time modern. "Magnus old boy I'm afraid we aren't in Kansas anymore." The only up side to this whole situation was the fact that the girls that I had seen wandering the streets were cute, especially that Raven Queen, he always liked girls with gothic like look. As I continued my walk through the town I saw some strange sights, stores with strange names like Beanstalk Bakery, Red Shoes Dance Club, and many, many more. "I'm a stranger in a strange world." Shaking my head I stopped walking to look around. "Now where am I headed…." Biting my lip in I let out a sigh of frustration.

"I really should have asked for directions or get more information from Raven. Oh well no time to think about that." Slapping my face, I looked around. "Now let's see what should I do?"

"Excuse me are you Magnus?" A voice came from behind me.

"Ah!" Jumping into the air I turned around staring at a short girl with curly and wavy hair which came in three different colors, dark turquoise, mint green and dark purple. She was wearing a…tea cup for hat a short dress with white stockings and heels. She had a very cute baby like face and bright teal blue eyes, staring down at her I felt my face blush. "Um Yeah I'm Magnus and I'm lost…. You see…"

"You fell into a magical well?" She asked. "And you came from another world where fairy tales are just fairy tales?"

Blinking I opened my mouth and closed it. "Uh…Eh…Ah…Yeah how did you know?"

Giggling the strange girl smiled. "Easy the narrators told me."

I…I had no response to that, this girl is her own brand of crazy, noticing the look on my face the girl held out her hand. "I'm Madeline Hatter, and would you like some tea?"

"Eh why the hell not I love tea." Taking her hand, I allowed myself to be led by Madeline who had a large smile on her face, soon we found ourselves outside of a large tea house and after being led in and fighting the urge to freak out at all the weird things happening at the store. Being shown to my seat I sat down and handed a cup of tea I slowly drank it as Madeline explained everything that was going on or at least things going on here. She didn't know how I ended up here other than through a portal, but she didn't know how it worked. "So how is your tea Magnus?" The future mad hatter asked with a smile.

"Hm? Oh, it's very good in fact it's the best tea I ever had." I blushed slightly as Madeline's smile got even bigger.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Clapping her hands together Madeline pulled out a tea pot from her sleeve and poured more into my cup.

Nodding my head in thanks I took another sip before setting my cup down. "So, let me see if I got this straight. I am stuck in a magical world of fairy tales."

"Yeppers!" The girl said nodding her head.

"And everyone here is a descendant of a fairy tale character, and they all go to school together, just so they can succeed their parents and re-live their stories." I continued.

"Now you got it!" The future mad hatter smiled.

"And your friend Raven Queen didn't want that life and thus started a rebellion which spilt the student body."

"Yep, yep and that has only recently started, which brings us to you Magnus and you somehow ended up here through a magical portal." Madeline took another sip of her tea before chewing on a cookie which she pulled out of her hat.

Letting out a sigh I nodded my head. "Yeah which I still don't understand, but that's life."

"Yep it is and isn't it an interesting life?" The girl asked with a smile.

"True enough." Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned. "Oh well now I need to figure out what to do since I have no idea how to get back home."

Thinking for a moment the girl seemed lost in thought before she jumped to her feet. "You should come to school with us!"

"Wait what!?"

* * *

"So, let me if I understand your situation young man, you come from another world were magic does not exist." Milton Grimm said folding his hands together on his desk. "And since you have no place to go, you wish to join the student body here?"

"Yes, sir your correct, but it was Madeline's idea about me coming here." I said.

"Hmm." Raising an eyebrow, the headmaster stared down at me. "I will need to speak with the rest of the staff but I don't see a problem with it, but you will need to do some work around the school to help pay for your tuition I hope that won't be a problem."

"No sir, and thank you sir." Standing to my feet I reached out and shook the older man's hand, and rushed out of the office.

"A world without a magic? A boy without a fate…I don't like the sounds of this." Glaring slightly the older Grimm sighed. "I hope that I made the right choice in letting him attend."

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Madeline asked. "What did he say?" The girl asked practically jumping up on her feet.

"He said I could attend." I smiled.

"Yay! We should go tell Raven!" With that I was dragged off again, not that I minded.

" _Well looks like our hero is now going to Ever After High." The male narrator said._

" _That's right let us hope he will be join the Royals." The female narrator hopefully said._

" _What? He is a Rebel through and through he has no fate which means he can make his own!" The male narrator argued._

" _No way he isn't a Rebel just because he doesn't have a fate, doesn't mean he is a Rebel. Plus, he could side with the Royals." The female narrator huffed._

"There it is again the voices!" I shouted looking around.

Giggling the future mad hatter shook her head. "Those are the narrator's silly, now Shut up!" She shouted at the two narrators.


	2. New friends

"And this will be your room for the year, I hope you enjoy your time here with us." Miss Yaga smiled at me.

Smiling back at the older woman I looked around the room, I had to admit this place was sweet, a queen-sized bed rested against the far-left corner, while the floor was covered in a soft looking rug. The rest of the room was bare minus a bathroom and closet on opposite sides of the room. "Thanks Miss Yaga, so I don't get a roommate?" I asked looking around.

The older woman looked slightly bothered by this. "I'm sorry but everyone else is already paired up."

Waving it off I turned around giving the Miss Yaga a grin. "It doesn't bug me, so no worries Miss Yaga."

Giving a small chuckle the older woman patted me on the back. "I must leave Magnus but Mother Goose should be by later to help you make your class schedule."

"Alright, and thanks again Miss Yaga I'll see you later." Giving the witch a wave goodbye I watched as she floated away on her weird…floaty thing. "So, cool and weird." Shrugging my shoulders, I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed. "What a weird day."

Shaking my head I readjusted myself and laid flat on the bed with my hands behind my head, staring up at celling my drifted to everything that happened over the last couple of hours. I somehow get sucked into a magical portal that leads to a world of fairy tales and I end up making friends with the future mad hatter and evil queen and to top it off I am now going to school with them. Blowing out some air I closed my eyes. "I really want to take a nap, but I don't know when Mother Goose will get here."

 _Knock knock knock_

"Huh speak of the devil…" Standing to my feet I walked over to my door and opened it see a…A goose with a pair of glasses on its beak and a blue bobbin on its head, under the goose's wing was a clipboard and some papers. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you're not the pizza guy."

I swear to all that is holy, the goose grinned…. that was freaky as hell. "I'm afraid not Mister Maverick, may I come in?"

"Uh sure." Standing aside I allowed Mother Goose to come into my room, waddling in the school counselor hopped onto my bed and placed her clipboard and papers onto the bed and sat down. Okay I get coming to a fairy tale world is cool and all but I draw the line at talking geese.

"Come sit down young man we need to get your class schedule decided." Mother Goose slightly honked at me.

"Yes ma'am." Sitting on the bed the goose handed me some of the papers she had.

"Now, you will be taking some of the standard classes but we need to decide on your electives." The talking goose explained. "Your electives will decide what path you will take young man, you can take either hero or villain classes."

"Villain classes? You guys have those here? I thought this was a place for…. Huh wait a second never mind that makes sense now that I think about it." Rubbing my chin in thought. "You have students who will become villains, so you have to teach them how to be bad guys."

"Exactly young man, so which classes would you like to take." Mother Goose said tapping the sheet of paper in my hand.

Looking over the classes I thought long over which ones I would like to take. "Mother Goose…could I take both Hero and Villain classes?"

HOONK!

Covering my ears, I looked at the consular with a confused look on my face. "Am I not able to do that?"

Clearing her throat Mother Goose pushed her glasses up her beak. "I'm sorry young man I haven't had anyone ask me that before, but you will have a full schedule are you sure you can handle that? Along with your other duties?"

"Yes, ma'am I can handle it I'm sure." Smiling I nodded.

"Very well young man, I will sign you up for all the hero and villain courses. Now classes start on Monday, I will assign a student to help you get from class to class." With that the goose stood to her webbed feet and left.

"Bye Mother Goose." Waving as she waddled out of my room I closed the door behind her. "Still weird to say."

" _With classes decided- "_

"Oi! Shush it unless you can provide me a way home." I growled at the celling. "Now please leave me alone, I had to deal with you two all day."

Not hearing anymore of the Narrators, I decided now was a good time to take a nap seeing how I had nothing else to do. Stretching I walked over to the bed only to stop when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Jesus tap dancing Christ." I muttered. "Coming!"

" _Phrasing." The male Narrator chuckled._

Ignoring the Narrator, I opened my door to see two guys standing there. The first one wore dark brown, green, and tan clothes, he had brown hair with half his head shaven. The second guy also had dark brown hair but he wore a crown of all things and glasses, his clothes were blue and gray.

"Hello you must be the new guy, I'm Hunter and next to me is Dexter." The boy with the shaved head said.

"Nice to meet you." The newly named Dexter said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two, so you guys my dorm mates?" I asked looking down the hallway at some of the other doors.

"Yeah, we are. Well there is another guy down here. His name is Sparrow Hood." Dexter pointed to another room. "Just be warned he likes playing music and is really…Well loud."

"Thanks for the warning Dex." I said nodding my head in thanks.

"So, Magnus do you want to head out into town and check out the sights?" Hunter asked.

"Eh sure why not I got nothing better to do." Shrugging I smiled.

With my dormmates in tow I was shown around town and given a proper introduction to some of the people here. I had already met Raven who was hanging out with Madeline or Maddie as she preferred to be called but I will still call her Madeline mainly because it annoys her and she looks cute when she scowls. However, we didn't stick with them since they had some shopping to get done but they promised to meet up with us later. Hunter left Dexter and I when he saw some blonde girl and told us both he would meet us at Hocus Latte later.

"Hey Magnus I have a question for you." Dexter said as we walked around the town.

"Hm? Yeah go ahead and ask away." I said with my hands behind my head.

"Do you have a MirrorPhone?" The brown-haired teen asked.

"A Mirror-what? No I have a cellphone." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my DroidFive. "I'm guessing a MirrorPhone is like a cellphone."

"Uh Yeah…Hey mind if I see your…cellphone for a moment?" Dexter asked with his hand out stretched.

Shrugging I passed him my phone, I watched as Dexter went through my phone like an expert technician. "You uh really like technology don't yah?"

"Of course, it's one of my favorite things." Dexter said not even looking up at me. "This is amazing your phone it's like a MirrorPhone."

"That's cool but Dex you never explained why you asked if I had a MirrorPhone."

"Oh, right" Grinning sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head and handed me my cell back. "Well I wanted to know because it would be easier for you to keep in contact with everyone, with some re-work on your phone I think I can make it compatible with ours."

"Really!? That would be awesome!" I shouted scaring the poor guy. "Whoops sorry…" Rubbing my head. "But you really think you could do that?"

"Oh, yeah no worries I can do it, let's head over to the MirrorPhone store." With that the two of us headed to the store, as we walked the two of us both talked about tech. Now I don't know too much but I could follow along with what Dexter was talking about. When we got to the store Dexter started to work on my phone by adding in some weird looking microchips, as he worked I decided to compare the poor tech geek to another guy who loved tech just like him.

"So, Dexter I have to ask do you have a secret lab?" I asked with a grin.

"Huh? How did you know about that!?" The Prince asked.

"Wait…Really? Let me guess you have a sister that always destroys your stuff, right?" The smirk on my face soon left upon seeing the horror on Dexter's face. "Um…Dex?" Waving a hand in front of his face. "Holy crap the poor guy is having a flash back."

Looking around I smacked Dexter upside the head. "Yo Dex wake up!"

"What? Huh? What happened?" Looking around the poor guy looked lost and confused.

"Um…Nothing…Anyway how is the upgrades going?" I asked. Note to self never ask about secret lab ever again.

"Almost finished, you know it's surprisingly easy." Looking back at my phone Dexter finished up and handed my phone back. "And there you go."

Looking through it I grinned seeing that Dexter already added his and Hunter's number along with a few new apps. "Sweet man I owe you."

"Naw don't worry about it." Smiling Dexter pushed his glasses up his face. "Come on we should head to Hocus Latte."

Hocus Latte is very like Starbucks…okay it was Starbucks, Dexter got some weird coffee thing and he offered to buy me a drink but I refused on the basis that he already fixed up my phone for free and the fact I didn't like coffee. Finding a table Dexter and I were soon joined by Hunter and the blonde girl that was introduced to me as Ashlynn Ella. Okay I don't what it is with this world but the girls here are way beyond beautiful, Ashlynn had long strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes and peach skin, she was wearing a floral pattern dress, with glass slippers that wrapped up around her legs, she carried a purse that was in the shape of a clock.

"So, you're the new kid that Hunter told me about." She smiled. Dear god if Hunter hadn't sealed the deal with her I may just try, but given the glare the brown-haired teen was giving me as I stared at the girl I had a feeling he already had.

"Yep, I'm Magnus." Smiling I stood up as the girl moved to sit down, Dexter did the same. Giving us both a smile Ashlynn sat down with Hunter sitting next to her.

"So, Magnus I was told you came from another world, please tell me what was that like?" The Disney princess asked. Looking between the other guys who seemed slightly interested in hearing about my world, shrugging I decided to tell them a little bit about my home L.A. To say they were shocked at some of the things I told them would be an understatement.

"Wait so your saying that there is entire park created around our parents!?" Ashlynn shouted in shock.


	3. First day of classes part1

**First I wish to thank Briar 4 for her very nice review and those of you, who followed and Favorited this story. That really made my day, so please enjoy as I keep on writing.**

* * *

"Oh, god what is that noise?" Groaning I rubbed my eyes as I looked around the dark room, for the source of the loud vibrating noise that shook the bed and windows. Looking around I found my phone and checked the time, seeing it was 3:24 in the morning, sharking my head I climbed out of bed and opened the door to see both Dexter and Hunter standing there in PJ's banging on someone's door.

"Sparrow! Knock it off we have class in the morning!" Hunter banged on a door.

The obnoxious noise soon ended and a redhead kid with a goatee stepped the door with a glare. "What do you want Hunter? I need to practice."

"Sparrow it isn't that hard to figure out a better schedule for practice I can even help…" Dexter stared to say but was cut off by Sparrow slicing his hand in the air.

"No can do Dexter I practice when the music hits me!"

Letting out a long-suffering sigh I pushed passed the two other guys and glared at the budding musician. "Sparrow Hood, right?"

"I see my reputation proceeds me, and you are dude?"

"Magnus Maverick, new guy. Now Sparrow I get it you need to practice but we all need sleep, especially me I'm an insomniac, which means I can't sleep and when I do I can't get any rest." Staring at the musician I took a deep breath and let out. "And I just started to fall asleep, now I won't go to sleep at all. Which means you have to pay for that."

"Pay? Pay in what way?" Sparrow looked around nervously.

"Easy you and I are going to play a game of roshambo." I said with an evil grin.

"Ro-Ro…What is roshambo?" Sparrow slowly started to back up.

Stepping forward I shrugged. "Easy it's simple enough, what it involves is simple. I'll kick you in the balls as hard as I can and then you kick me in the balls. First one to drop loses."

"Wait I don't want to- "

"Roshambo!" Sending my foot flying I placed it right into his balls.

To say that Sparrow was surprised was the understatement of the year, the poor guy fell onto the floor clutching his balls. "Well if that don't shut him up, nothing will." Turning around I smiled at the two other boys. "Goodnight gentlemen." With that I marched back to my room while Dexter and Hunter stared at me in shock.

"That dude is crazy." Hunter muttered before looking down at Sparrow. "Well you did ask for this to happen Sparrow, do you need to see the nurse?"

Groaning in pain Sparrow still clutching his crotch. "My robin eggs."

"Come on Dexter let's just get him in bed."

Shrugging the prince helped his roommate carry the young musician back into his bed, after leaving they went back to their room. "Hunter, remind me not to piss Magnus off."

"Only if you do the same for me buddy." The future huntsman said.

* * *

"Food…Food…Need food…" I groaned as I sat my table drooling partially.

"Dude here eat something." Dexter said pushing me a bowl of cereal.

Making the sound like the t-rex from Jurassic Park I grabbed the bowl and started to eat rather quickly.

"Oh, god that is just wrong…." Hunter groaned looking very pale as he watched me eat. "How can you eat like that?"

Finishing the food I passed out asleep. "Sleepy…"

Sighing the two boys looked between each other and shook their head. "Dude is just like Briar."

"Yeah, he kind of is. I wonder what would happen if we introduced them?" Hunter smirked thinking about it.

"Excuse me gentleman." A voice said. "I'm looking for a new boy."

"Hey Apple." The boys smiled at the blonde. "If you're looking for sleeping beauty, he is right here." Hunter smirked, pointing down at the sleeping form of Magnus.

"Sleeping bea-Oh I get it." Giggling Apple moved around to get a better look at the new boy, she had to admit he looked nice even with half his face stuck in a cereal bowl. "Is he okay?"

"He should be fine, he has insomnia. So, he doesn't sleep well." Shrugging Dexter tapped my head. "Magnus get up there is someone here to speak with you."

"Huh…Roshambo you…" Groaning I looked up only to come face to face with the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hello there I'm Apple White." Miss blue eyes said with a dazzling smile.

"Uh…Hi I'm Magnus." Lifting my head I grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned my face. "Sorry about that…uh Apple, right?"

"Mhm." The cheery blonde smiled. "And it is nice to meet you Magnus. I am the class president so it is my duty to welcome all new students and show them around."

"Oh cool, thanks for that then." Smiling I stood to my feet. "Well guys I shall see you later." Holding my arm out I grinned at the blonde. "Shall we away my lady?"

Giggling Apple shook her head but placed her arm in my mine. "What a gentleman."

I waggled my eyebrows at Hunter and Dexter. "Well guys I shall see you later."

"He was just asleep a moment ago, and now he is full of energy…What just happened?" Dexter asked very confused

"Never discount the energy you can get when you have the attention of a girl Dex." Hunter smirked.

* * *

"Oh, so Miss Yaga assigned you to show me around." I nodded my head. "So, it isn't just your duties as class president that made you seek me out."

"Mhm that's right Magnus." Apple said as we walked to our first class of the day. "Now your first class is Science and Sorcery." She pointed to a door to the right of us.

"Okay." I yawned. "Sorry I didn't' sleep at all last night."

"Because you have insomnia?" Apple asked looking at me slightly concerned. "Do you want to see the nurse to see if she will let you sleep?"

"Naw I'll be fine." I waved off her offer. "I've had worse, plus I shouldn't miss the first day of classes, but thanks for your concern."

Smiling brightly…dear god what is with the girls here? Can't I just run into at least one plain looking girl? Oh well I guess I shouldn't complain. "You're welcome Magnus and I like your work ethic."

Chuckling I walked to our Science and Sorcery classroom and opened the door. "Ladies first." I said bowing in a grand gesture.

Laughing Apple curtseyed just to play along, and walked inside with me following close behind. Getting into the room I found a seat next to Apple and since we had a few minutes we chatted back and forth about whatever topics came up, normally her asking me about my world. I decided to not mention Disney Land after learning my lesson with Ashlynn.

"Apple I have a question, do have any siblings?" A common enough question.

"I do, my older sister Emma the Swan and my little brother Neal." The girl said. Taking a deep breath, I did the only sensible thing I could do I banged my head into my desk at the sheer weird luck of it all. Apple gasped and gently touched my shoulder. "Magnus what's wrong? Why did you do that?"

"Apple…There are some things in this world that we are not meant to know, and this…. this is one of those things." I shuddered and rubbed my head.

Looking around Apple was confused but she decided to leave it be, she rather not know the answer. "Magnus I do have a- "A bell rang and soon the classroom started to fill up with more people. I saw Hunter and Dexter and even Sparrow come in but the poor musician decided to stay on the far side of the room away from me. Can't blame the guy…I must make it up to him later. "Magnus you're here!" A voice cheered.

Turning around I saw Madeline walk in along with Raven who I smiled and waved at. "Hey Madeline, hey Raven."

"Call me Maddie!" The future mad hatter said.

Smirking Raven looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did you get into a fight with breakfast or do you just like high-fiving things with your face?"

"Huh? What are you- "I stopped as Raven reached forward and grabbed what looked like a piece of cereal from my hair. "…. I have insomnia and fell asleep in my breakfast." I tried my best to defend myself, but that didn't help matters as Madeline started to laugh while Raven chuckled. "Well we should get to our seats before the teacher decides to give us detention and have us spin straw into gold for him."

"Oh, ha-ha very funny…" Grumbling I crossed my arms pouting. "Wait spin straw into-Who is the teacher for this class?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, why do you ask?" Apple asked staring at me.

"Oh…No reason…" I grinned nervously. Oh, god if that gold skinned alligator is here…. I will literally jump out a window or become his student….

"Sit down and shut it or I'll have you all spin straw into gold for me!" A gravelly voice shouted.

Wait that isn't the silky smooth talking Scottish voice of the Dark One…Instead it came from…. A gnome with a tall Russian hat and thick beard…. I…I…have no idea how to mock this or him. I'm simply to stunned to say anything about this guy.

"I hear we have a new student Ya?" He said walking towards me.

I felt someone pinch my side gently. "Magnus, he is talking about you say something." Apple whispered.

"No Whispering!" The Russian shouted. "Now you are new boy, you must catch up quickly or else you fail!" He yelled baring his yellow teeth at me. Now I don't know what compelled me to say this but it just happened. "Two words dude…Tic-Tac."

The entire classroom went deathly silent at my words, the little Russian stared at me or I think he was staring at me through his hat? Looking around I could tell that no one has ever told off the evil teacher before. Hunter and Dexter just gave me a look of pity, Apple, Raven and the other girls looked at me like I was dead man walking, while Madeline just giggled silently to herself. Finally, the silence by loud obnoxious laughter. Looking around we saw it was the teacher, Rumpelstiltskin was laughing so hard he nearly fell over. After a solid five minutes of laughter the Russian gnome? Stopped laughing and patted me on the back.

"I like you boychik." And with that the teacher walked to the front of the classroom and started our lesson. Later after the class was over I was rushed by my dormmates and few friends I have already made. "How did you do that?" They exclaimed.

"To be honest…. I don't know…" I said staring blankly at them.


	4. First day of classes part2

Well after an interesting start to the day it was time for the second class of the day which was hero training 101 Apple told me to just follow Dexter, Hunter and the other boys and she would meet me later for my next class. Nodding I followed the guys, and soon we were all standing in a football field with a tall guy in knight's armor.

"Hello class, today I have a special treat for you all. Today we are going to rescue the damsel." The deep voiced man said from behind his helmet. Some of the guys groaned while the rest didn't really care. Me I had no idea what was going on so I just looked around, further down the field looked like a fort from assassin's creed and some monsters or something all around with weapons.

"Now for today our damsel will be Ms. Hood." Standing aside Mister Knight showed us the damsel.

"I am not here by choice." The girl said.

Okay…this world is just not fair. The girl standing before us had long brown hair with a white stripe going down the left side of her hair, she had gray eyes and tan skin. Her head was covered with a red hood and a cloak around her shoulders, her outfit consisted of plaid shirt/skirt thing her legs were covered in black tights and to top it off she wore brown boots. Dear god she is cute…. I shook my head when I noticed she was glaring at me.

"Ms. Hood you're here to help raise your grade in Mrs. Marian's class." Mister knight said. "Now go to the other end of the course and act like a damsel." Rolling her eyes, the girl stomped off clearly upset at the prospect at having to be rescued. "So, I hear we have a new student in our class." Mister Knight said turning to face me.

"Yes sir." I said snapping to attention. Chuckling the armored man placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax now I want you to watch the other boys and then try your best got it?"

Nodding I took the man's advice and watched as the other guys started to 'rescue' the damsel. Hunter went first, but the poor guy didn't get very far but then again, he didn't look very interested in the lesson. Dexter went next but he did even worse than Hunter the guy was a tech geek, not an action hero. A few more guys went next but none of them did that well, finally it was some blonde jock went before me and did good, the guy weaved in and out of all the traps, and avoided the monsters Mister Knight had set up but in the end, he fell short when a giant plastic boulder as it fell on him.

"Good try Daring better luck next time. Now mister Maverick your turn, just do your best." The armored teacher said patting me on the back.

"Good luck man." Hunter gave me a thumb up, while Dexter smiled encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath and letting out I ran toward the large stone wall and instead of going through the gate like everyone else I decided put an amazing skill set that I learned after playing the assassin's creed games called parkour. Running up the side of a wall I jumped forward grabbing the ledge and hung there for a second catching my breath. "Wow…I never thought that would work outside the classroom…"

Pulling myself up I looked at the layout of the keep that was set up. There were four main guard towers with a wall that formed the fortress with a central court yard that was a maze which was filled with monsters and traps, yeah not going to go down there. Shrugging I ran across the top of the tower walls and started to make my way to the 'damsel' who throughout the most of this was extremely bored but she was paying only a little bit of attention to my try. Shrugging I couldn't believe that anyone didn't ever think about doing this before you can avoid all the traps and monsters. Getting to the end of the fort I climbed down and opened the gate that held the girl captive, grinning slightly I bowed before her. "My lady."

Snorting the girl rolled her eyes. "Come on 'hero' let's get this over with."

"Yes ma'am." Smirking I motioned for her to follow me up the wall but suddenly, some colorful red barrels fell onto the ramparts and they caught on fire. "Not going to be that easy son." Mister Knight said from somewhere.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "It never is, is it?"

Just then the walls of the maze fell and sank into the ground and replacing them were goblins with spears. "It never rains." The girl with the hood said.

"It pours." I said gravely, looking at each other we both smirked. "Something tells me you aren't like the other girls, are you?"

Grinning nervously, she nodded slightly. "You have no idea…"

Looking back over at the goblins who looked really menacing and threatening. "Quick question was there a bench in your cell?"

"Uh yeah why?" She asked staring at me with a raised eyebrow. Grinning I motioned for her to follow me, together we both lifted the rather large bench together and at my direction he pushed part of it up near the fire on the ramparts. Getting what I was planning the damsel and I re-positioned the bench having the fiery end facing the goblins. "Leeroy Jenkins!" Yelling the two of us ran forward charging the goblins who scattered to avoid being hit by the flaming battering ram. In a short amount of time we got past most of them, but there was still more to get through.

"Crap." Dropping the bench, I looked around for anything to help us get past them. "Hey you run ahead I'll distract them."

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that?" The hooded girl asked.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve, and that is called…. Chun Kuk Do." Dropping into a fighting stance with my left hand pressed against my side and my right hand opened but my fingers slightly flexed. One of the goblins got tired of waiting and charged with his spear titled forward. Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the right and reaching out with my left hand I grabbed the shaft of the spear and using an opened palm strike against the spear breaking it. Using my right leg, I locked it around the goblin's and tripped it down the ground, leaning down I punched the goblin in the throat cutting off its air supply. Seeing how that one is out of its allies went down the other goblins ran off…. that was kind of easy to be honest.

"Goblins frighten easily but they will be back and in greater numbers." I said doing my best Sir Alec Guinness impression.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The girl asked confused. "And what did you just do? I've never seen anything like that before."

"Never mind, and I'll tell you later." Frowning the both of us walked out of the fort to the group waiting outside who were all stunned in silence. "You beat the course?" One of them said finally.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked looking between them and at the girl who simply shrugged.

"Yeah but until this point no one has ever done it!" Hunter shouted. "That was awesome!"

"I have to say lad I didn't think anyone could beat this course." Mister Knight said patting me on the back. "Well done, everyone give Mister Maverick a hand." With that the class clapped, even the girl who smirked. "Good job hero." Chuckling I smiled. "Thanks, but my name is Magnus, princess."

"Cerise."

"Hm?"

"My name is Cerise Hood." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you Cerise." I held out my hand to her which she took.

* * *

"Wait your telling me that the greatest hero of your land fights with only his hands?" Dexter asked as walked into the school.

"Mhm that's right Chuck Norris is my world's greatest hero." I grinned. "And I study his fighting style."

"And what was that thing you did to climb the fort's walls?" Hunter asked.

"Parkour, really fun but difficult to learn, and if you're not careful you will break bones." I explained to my fellow students. "But guys is it really that difficult to pass the course?"

"You have no idea Mister Knight has really high standards the only person that comes close every time is Daring." Dexter explained.

"Wait you mean that blonde jock, right?" I asked.

"Mhm he's Dexter's older brother." Hunter said.

"Oh…That makes some sense. You guys do look alike." I said looking at Dexter who looked down a little. Guess he doesn't like being compared to his brother.

"Hello boys how was hero training?" Apple said as she walked up to us both with Daring standing close next to her with a mirror in hand. "Oh well that is alright." Shrugging I rather not show up the poor guy in front of his girlfriend. "Just alright? It was- "I gently nudged Hunter in the side to shut him up.

"Well anyway Magnus I looked at your schedule and I can't walk you to your next class." Apple explained looking a little bothered.

"Huh? Why is that? What's my next class?" Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a copy of my schedule and saw it said. 'General Villainy.'

"Oh, right who else has this class?" I asked.

"Well Raven is taking it but she is already there so I found someone else who has it." Apple smiled.

"Oh, and who is that?" I asked only to have a cold wind blow through the hallway. Shuddering we all rubbed our arms as someone stepped out of the shadows. The person standing before us had pale gray skin, pointed ears, she had platinum blonde hair with cyan streaks through it in a high ponytail. She was dressed in black and blues with flashy silvery jewelry and she had one some serious makeup to accent her eyes. Of course, the most shocking thing was the fact she had four, count them four crystal like wings on her back.

"Magnus meet Faybelle Thorn." Apple said. "I should see you at lunch enjoy yourself." With that Apple, Daring, Dexter and Hunter left me alone with this girl. "Um…Hi?"

"So, you're the new kid." She said. I am so tired of people saying that but I guess not that many new people come here.

"That's right I'm Magnus nice to meet you." I smiled holding out my hand to her but Faybelle didn't like shaking hands because she just stared at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Just being friendly…Or trying to." I stared at her, shaking her head the girl motioned for me to follow her.

Shrugging I followed her only for me to trip and fall on my face. "Gah son of a nutcracker!" Looking down I saw my shoe laces were tied together. "How in the…" A giggle caught my attention as I saw that Faybelle was smirking at me. "Having trouble walking twinkle toes?"

I get it she did this to me with…magic? Most likely so this girl wants to prank me…Well I can play along. Let the prank war begin!


	5. First day of classes part3

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews so far, you guys have been supportive and I am really thankful :)**

* * *

My prank war on Faybelle must wait we had class to get to, but I soon learned that this girl didn't want to talk to me unless she had a question which wasn't often. When we got to class Faybelle went her own way and I decided to take the only seat left which was luckily next to Raven who looked shocked to see me in here. "Magnus what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I go to school here? Did you forget about that already?" I smirked at her scowling features and just shook my head. "I'm taking villain classes along with the hero ones."

"But why are you doing that?"

"Well I want to see what the classes are like." Shrugging I smiled at Raven. "But hey I'm glad I am taking a class with someone I know."

Smiling Raven nodded. "True it's nice to have a friend in here."

I started to say something when the door to the classroom shut and in walked our teacher the guy was huge I mean HUGE…. like close to seven feet tall. He was also a gray wolf on two legs. Our teacher is literally the Big Bad Wolf…. Bigby! "Morning class." He said in a gruff voice. "Now today we will be learning more about the fundamentals of villainy but before we continue I see we have a new student." Mister Badwolf said staring directly at me. "Hello young man I'm Mister Badwolf if you have any questions just ask."

"Um Yes sir." I said and with that he went back to his lesson. Wow…the big bad wolf is…. well he is a good teacher. Yeah, he is teaching us how to be villains but he is a great teacher he listens to what his students had to say and gives us great responses. In the end, I really liked this class, mainly because of the teacher not because I enjoyed the subject…though he did make it interesting and I got some good ideas on how to prank Faybelle. The bell rang and we all left the classroom heading to the castleteria to get lunch, the moment we got there I saw Apple waving over at me inviting me to join her, Daring and few others.

"Um…." Looking at Raven she smiled sadly. "Go on and join them."

Thinking it over I walked over to the table and shook my head. "Sorry guys but I'm going to eat with Raven today, I'll see you guys in class." With that said I turned around and slid into a seat next to Raven who was shocked to see me.

"I thought you were going to with the others." She said staring at me.

"Naw what kind of friend would I be if abandoned you?" Smiling I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Magnus thanks I needed that." Raven smiled and…dear god did my heart flutter?

"No-. No problem." I said almost losing my ability to talk. "So, let's eat." Standing to my feet I stood in a line and grabbed two trays of food, walking back to our table I placed one in front of Raven and sat down. As we ate the two of us talked about our classes so far and how the day was going. As we ate Madeline joined us both who offered us some tea, Raven politely refused but I didn't I loved that girl's tea.

"So, Raven did you hear the rumor going around about our Magnus?" Madeline asked as she ate some of her lunch.

"No, I didn't…" She said staring at me with a small smirk on her lips which only got bigger when she saw the look of horror on my face.

"Please Madeline don't say anything about what happened today…." I begged the future mad hatter who only could only grin.

"Nope, turns out Magnus here passed Mister Knight's Rescue the Damsel course." Madeline just laughed madly. "What really?" Raven turned to stare at me with a shocked look on her face. "How did you do that?"

"Well turns out he used some strange hand to hand fighting and he scaled a wall with just his hands." Madeline went on to explain.

"Really? That's amazing how did you mange that?" Raven asked staring at me.

Sighing I smacked my head into the table. "It's something I picked up in L.A."

"Wow you really do like high-fiving things with your face." The gothic like girl grinned, while Madeline just laughed.

After lunch, I went to the library since I didn't have a kingdom I didn't get Kingdom Management so I had a free period to read when Mister Knight came walking up to me. "Oh, hello Mister Knight. What can I do for you?"

"Mister Maverick I wanted to speak with you about something rather important, it's about your performance today in class." The knight said.

"Oh…Listen did I break the rules or something when I climbed the walls? I'm sorry I just though- "I started to say but was interrupted by Mister Knight laughing.

"Wrong boy? Nonsense you did everything right. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about you working with me after school to improve your skills." The armored teacher said, it was obvious he was smiling through his helmet I could just tell. "I…I would be honored but what about me working- "I started to say.

"Well I worked it out with Headmaster Grim, if you help me with my grading and taking care of the equipment we use during class it shouldn't be a problem." Mister Knight said as he sat down at the table with me. "And I know you don't have any pocket money so I will even pay you."

"I…How could I say no? Thank you Mister Knight!" I shouted jumping to my feet, only to be shushed by the evil step librarians. "Sorry…"

Chuckling Mister Knight shook his head. "I'm glad you accepted, now we will start after school today if that works for you."

"Of course, sir thank you again." Grabbing the teachers hand I shook it with a smile.

"I'll see you afterschool." With that the teacher left the library leaving me alone with the book I was reading Picking the book back up I grinned as I read the chapter. "Chapter 3: How to prank magical beings."

Classes ended rather quickly and all the other students were either going out into town or hanging around the school, me I was following Mister Knight to an empty dirt arena that was in the lower areas of the school. "Here we will work on your training, every day after school for three hours every day, and after that we will work on my grading and after that we will work on the equipment for class." He explained. "Your weekends will be yours however since I know teenagers need breaks from time to time."

"Alright that works for me." I said looking around the small arena. "So, what's first?

Pointing to the far side of the arena there was a rack of weapons, looking closely I could see all types of swords, daggers, shields, spears, and some other weapons. Right next to the weapon rack was another rack only with wooded counterparts of the real things. "We shall practice with the wooden weapons. Go grab a weapon of your choice."

Nodding I walked over the wooden weapon rack and picked up a wooden long sword. "So, what do we do?" I asked turning around.

"Now I shall teach you how to properly use a sword." And like that the lesson began.

* * *

"I really should eat something but I really want to shower…. decisions decisions…" Rubbing my chin in thought I walked down the hallway to my room when some loud music interrupted my thoughts. "Sparrow must be practicing again…Now is a good time to apologize."

Knocking on his door I wanted patiently as the music cut off and Sparrow opened it with a look of shock on his face. "You weren't trying to sleep were…?" He asked hiding behind his door.

"No, no. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did." I said looking a little bothered by what I did.

"Uh…It's okay no hard feelings?" Sparrow said still hiding behind his door.

"And to make it up to you how about I teach you how to play some music from my world?" I asked grinning slightly.

"Dude that would be awesome get in here!" With that Sparrow opened his door and let me. I had to admit Sparrow's room was cool, he had bows and arrows lining his room along with guitars. "So, what's this song you want to teach me man?"

"Well…let me borrow a guitar and I can play it. Let me know what you think."

"Sure, thing dude here you go." Grabbing an electric guitar from the wall the musician handed it to me, and allowed me to tune it.

"Now just be warned I am not really good but here goes nothing." Shrugging I started the opening line for Jukebox hero, but stopped when it sounded…. well good….no better than good it was great.

"Dude why did you stop? That was awesome!" Sparrow exclaimed.

"Yeah…. but I could never play that well back home…." I said staring down at the electric guitar. "Is this thing magical?"

"Huh? No just a plain old guitar but you couldn't play that well back…. I get it now song magic." Sparrow slapped his head.

"Song magic? What is that?" I asked very confused.

"Right you aren't from here." Sparrow nodded. "Alright dude I will try to explain things, see music has its own magic. Like the princesses can sing and call woodland creatures to them and such."

"Oh…I get it now, which means since I came from a world without magic and I was just okay…" I said as it came together. "Then you would be great here." Sparrow said. "Dude you should join my band The Merry Men."

Grinning I held up a hand and shook my head. "Maybe I could open for you guys some time when you have gigs or play with you sometime when you're down a guy."

"Dude that would be even better." Sparrow grinned. "So, come on play that song."

"Hold on I just want to test something if this song magic thing is real…" Grinning I looked down at the electric guitar. "I've always wanted to try this…" And like that I started to play the beginning of Fury of the Storm from Dragonforce.

"Holy crap dude! That's awesome." Sparrow jumped up and grabbed another electric guitar and started to follow along perfectly.

Finishing the song, I stared down at the guitar and grinned. "I've always wanted to do that."

"This is rocking!" Sparrow pounded his fist into the air.

"Sparrow…does song magic work like this on any form of music? Including singing?" I asked.

"Yeah it should dude, why?" He asked still in awe of what just happened.

"Just wondering…Anyway I'll write the sheet music for the song I want to teach you…and maybe for this song if I remember it correctly…I should." Handing the guitar back to Sparrow I smiled. "Thanks man we should jam again later."

Waving I left Sparrow's room and went back to mine to take a shower and maybe get some dinner…." You know today's been a good day."

" _And just like that the first day for our hero, and he already has made friends with both Rebels and Royals." The male Narrator started to say._

" _Only time will tell if he will join someone's side." The female Narrator said._

" _Oh, come on I was going to say that, please stop stealing my lines." The male Narrator said._

" _Well I have to get a word in edge wise around here." The female Narrator argued._

"Do you guys have nothing better to do?" I grumbled. "Seriously where did you guys come from?"


	6. Living life

**Wow tons of reviews thank you everyone :) and Briar I am glad your enjoying the story. Now I am not sure who Magnus will be with right now he is just living life but if people think he should be with anyone let me know.**

* * *

It had been a week since I first came to this world and to be honest…I was having a great time. From all the training from Mister Knight (which was extremely difficult but worth it) to teaching Sparrow some songs from my world, to getting my revenge on Faybelle. One day while I was teaching Sparrow he asked how I could write the sheet music for all these songs, so I broke down and told him about my horrible secret.

"I have an eidetic memory, basically I remember everything I have ever seen, and it's not as cool as you think." I explained as a strummed guitar.

"Dude that is awesome! But wait that doesn't explain why you know sheet music." He said rubbing his chin.

"I have insomnia remember? I spent a lot of time reading whatever I could my hands on just to pass the time, and since I had a passing interest in learning music I figured knowing sheet music would come in handy." Shrugging I started to absentmindedly play random nothingness which thankfully sounded exactly like how I used to play back home. Another thing I had decided to since I was stuck in this world I experimented with song magic and found if I wasn't playing anything I was normal which to me sounded much better than anything I could play with magic helping me.

"That makes sense now that I think about it." The future Robin hood said nodding along. "Still dude what do you mean it's not cool having an eidetic memory? That sounds like the life you could pass all your tests and quizzes with ease."

Smirking I shook my head. "It's more of a curse than a blessing Sparrow. Sure, I can't forget anything but that also means I can't forget anything bad."

"Oh, dude that must suck…" The red head rubbed the back of his neck. "Must be a bummer."

"Its fine man, I have gotten used to it." Grinning I stood up. "Now come on let's keep playing."

The next day I was sitting in Wooing 101 with our teacher Dr. Charming AKA King Charming which meant he is Dexter and Daring's dad. "Now class today we will be working on our big project and if you do well enough you can enter Advance Wooing." The blonde king smiled blinding half the class.

"The project that you must do involves wooing multiple women at the same time, so in two days I want you all to prepare something to woo the female student body." He explained to us. "The girls shall come in and depending on well you do, will determine your grade."

Raising a hand Dexter looked nervous. "Dad? I mean Dr. Charming."

"Yes, Dexter what is it?" Dr. King asked.

"Can we- "

"Yes, Dexter you can make a video if you wish if that is easier. Now any more questions? No? Then class dismissed." With that the king dismissed us.

Leaving the room, I hung around outside waiting for Dexter, Hunter and Sparrow. It's funny how considered those guys among my best guy friends since coming here. "So, what are you guys going to do?" I asked as they came out of the class room.

"Well…I may make a video or something…" Dexter shrugged looking down.

"Don't worry Dex I'm sure you will think of something." I patted him on the back. "We can even help if you want?"

"Naw don't worry about it." The prince brushed it off. "What about you guys?" He asked looking at us.

"I'll try something to do with the woods…. maybe set up a romantic picnic scene…" Hunter rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well I'm going to play one my rockin songs!" Sparrow half sang.

The three guys then turned to me and stared. "And what about you Magnus?"

Grinning I shook my head. "I'm not telling."

"Come on man we told what we were going to do so it's only fair you share yours." Hunter crossed his arms glaring at me.

"Agreed." Dexter and Hunter said at the same time.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "Okay it involves, a piano, mood lighting, and scented candles."

"Okay you have to tell us what your planning now." My friends demanded.

"Nope!" Grinning I ran down the hall way with the others chasing me all the way.

* * *

"Are you sure she is at cheerhexing practice?" I asked, staring at Sparrow.

"Of course, I'm sure dude now what is it your planning?" He stared at me as we crept into Faybelle's room.

"Easy…I'm going to lace her sheets with itching powder." Grinning I held up a can I gotten from town. "Along with a few other things…"

"That is just cruel." Hunter grumbled. "And why am I here?" He asked glaring at me.

"Because of that." I pointed toward the sleeping form of a Pomeranian puppy. "You have animal magic now make sure it stays asleep."

Rolling his eyes, the future huntsman grumbled but did as he was told and made sure the puppy stayed asleep. Sparrow and I used gloves and laced Faybelle's sheets with the itching powder. "Hey Sparrow you finish this off…I need to put the last part of the plan into action…"

Nodding Sparrow finished off the bed while I pulled out a bottle and from my pocket and walked into her bathroom. "I think it's time she learns not to mess with the prank master."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" The ear shattering scream that filled the castle somewhere around midnight. "Ah there it is." Smirking I slowly sipped my cup of tea as I was reading in the library. Shrugging I closed the book and walked back to my room whistling happily to myself. "I think she learned her lesson."

* * *

The next day Faybelle was on the war path.

"You're so dead." Raven grinned as she watched Faybelle storm around the castleteria her hair dyed black.

"Only if she catches me, or I get ratted on." I glared at Raven and the others around the table. "Plus, if someone rats I am taking you all with me." I said grinning at Hunter and Sparrow who looked frightened at the prospect of dealing with a vengeful dark fairy.

"Don't you think you went a bit far all because she just tied your shoe laces together?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. You can never go too far in pranking. As long as you're not being an ass, or you get someone hurt." Just then I saw something that was weird…Was Faybelle crying? Taking a deep breath I made a choice. Standing to my feet I waved at the others. "Well I am going to say I'm sorry I think this has gone on long enough."

"Huh? I thought the point of pulling a prank is not to get caught." Dexter said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is but I think she will learn her lesson, plus it's not in me to be a jerk." I said watching Faybelle storm out of the castleteria.

Standing to my feet I followed the dark fairy out into the hallway. "Hey Faybelle I need to talk with you!" I called out.

"What do you want new kid?" She said glaring at me her eye makeup slightly smudged.

"Um…Its Magnus and were you…crying? I thought so…"

"No, I wasn't and what do you want?" She asked facing away from me.

Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I want to say I'm sorry, you see I am the one that pran- "I never got to finish that sentence as a magical aura wrapped around my body and slammed me into the wall. "You're the one!?" She screeched her eyes glowing eyes.

"Yes…I did….and I'm sorry…" I forced out. Man, it feels like someone is choking me.

"Sorry?" Blinking Faybelle dropped me and turned around. "No one has ever said they were sorry to me before…"

Rubbing my throat, I shook my head. "Yeah well…I am listen if I knew my prank would have upset you to make you cry I wouldn't have done that."

"New kid... it's…just my hair is one of the things I take pride in and now that it's black…" Faybelle started to say.

"About that…." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small bottle. "This should wash it out rather quickly. It isn't real hair dye just something from a joke shop." Reaching out Faybelle grabbed it and rubbed her eyes slightly. "Thanks, New kid."

"Magnus." I said. Now I am not sure but I swear I saw a small smile on her face. "Magnus then." With that she walked away.

"Huh you know maybe she isn't that bad." Smiling I tried to stand up only to fall over, looking down I saw my belt was missing and my pants were around my ankles. "I deserve that…" Later on, during the day I met up again with Faybelle who agreed to make a truce with me but only if she and I pranked other people together sometime and I also had to buy her lattes for a week.

The following day it was time for our big presentation to woo the female student body. To say we guys were nervous was an understatement, poor Hopper couldn't keep from shaking, oh yeah, I already Hopper the frog prince, poor guy gets tongue tied so easily in front of girls and turns into a frog. I have a feeling he won't do well during this assignment, I decided my best bet was to go last, I just hope things go well, but with all my research into song magic my plan should work. The class was being held in an auditorium, all us guys were going to be on stage while the girls watched us preform our attempts to woo them.

"Dexter what did you end up doing?" I asked looking at the prince.

"I um…I made a romantic video hoping it will woo them…" Dexter said pushing up his glasses.

"I'm sure you will be fine." I said gently patting him on the back. "Just relax and be natural, you'll do fine."

Nodding Dexter took a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks Magnus."

Grinning I nodded my head. "So, what is your brother doing?"

"Daring? Oh, he is just going to smile at the girls." Dexter rolled his eyes.

"And…that works…Oh come on that is bull."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know man I live with the guy…" Sighing Dexter shook his head.

"I am so sorry." Rubbing his back I looked out into the auditorium. "Full house today. Let's hope things go well."

And thus, our attempts to woo the girls started true to what Dexter said all his brother did was smile at the women with bright shining teeth that they could be seen from outer space. The blonde jock received a decent amount of applause but nothing that won over the crowd. Hopper went next, he tried to woo the girls with his smooth talking but…That didn't go well for the frog prince. Since he soon turned into a frog, and hooped off the stage, poor guy I hope he figures out how to deal with his problem soon.

Dexter went after Hooper and Hunter after him. Both did well but I don't think the video Dexter made went over well. Hunter picked a girl from our audience and had a picnic with her…. Three guesses who and the first two don't count. Now I am not sure if he wooed the other girls but Ashlynn was impressed seeing how he picked her anyway. Finally, it was Sparrows turn, and if he followed my advice and played the song I choose for him he should be able to win over the girls. Unfortunately he decided to use one of his own songs and….It ended with him only getting a few notes out.

"Next Magnus Maverick."

Taking a deep breath, I grinned nervously. "Show time."


	7. Wooing, Running, and a Secret

**Alright thank you everyone for your reviews, I am so happy that people like this story. Briar thank for your advice and I look forward to hearing more from you, and it wasn't cheesy. Now if Magnus goes out with anyone he will be a loyal partner and stick with them. With Maddie I am not sure if he will end up with her but I will say they will have a great friendship no matter what happens between them. Thank you all for the reviews and for part of this chapter listen to John Legend's All of me to help with reading this chapter.**

* * *

Walking out onto the stage I motioned for the other guys to push a piano into the middle of the stage, while I started to light some scented candles around the stage. Looking around I snapped my fingers and the lights soon dimmed and a lone light blue spotlight appeared above the piano. Sitting down I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Let's hope this works…"

Gently I placed my fingers on the keys of the piano, and slowly I started to trace my fingers across the ivory's. Thank you, John Legend, for this song.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I am on your magical mystery ride. And I am so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright."

Taking a breath, I looked out into the audience and gave the best smile I had. "My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Let's bring it home. "Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfection. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I am losing I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you."

Looking back into the audience I smiled seeing both Hunter and Ashlynn in the back holding each other. That is…is adorable. "How many times do I have to tell you, even when your crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction my rhythm and blues, I can't stop signing, it's ringing in my head all for you."

"My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Let's bring it home. "Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfection. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I am losing I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you."

Let's wrap it up. "Give me all of you, cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard. Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfection. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I am losing I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you."

The music slowly died down and soon it ended, looking down at my fingers I was lucky I had practiced that…and abused the crap out of song magic. Slowly standing to my feet I smiled and bowed to the audience, looking back at them I raised an eyebrow. "Was that alright?"

The applause shocked me because it was really…extremely loud. Then the fact that there was a lot of squealing. Looking around I decided to run off the stage just in case they decided to mob me. "Curse you John Legend how dare you create a song that makes women swoon!"

* * *

"Magnus that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that." Ashlynn smiled at me with her arm wrapped around Hunter.

"Yeah I didn't know you had it in you." The future huntsman nodded. "How did you do that?"

"I abused the crap out of song magic." Shrugging I grinned. "Now I have a favor to you ask of you both."

"What's that?" They asked at the same time.

"Hide me!" Looking around I hid behind Hunter just as a crowd of girls ran by.

"Hey where did the new kid go?" The girls asked.

"Um…He went that way." Ashlynn said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Let's get them girls!" The random girls then ran in the direction Ashlynn pointed, looking around Hunter shook his head. "Okay it's safe Magnus, and am I the only that thinks it weird that we have never seen those girls before?"

"Background characters that have no importance but they can still tear me limb from limb." I muttered. "Thanks for the save you two, I owe you guys one."

Giggling Ashlynn shook her head. "It's no problem Magnus."

"Don't worry man we will cover for you but I think you should hide in your room or somewhere the girls won't find you." Hunter shrugged. "Well we are heading off into town." Waving the two of them left.

"Yo new kid."

"Sweet Mamba Jamba!" Jumping into the air I turned around and closed my eyes getting down on both knees. "I just have one request…. be gentle…"

"Melody do you know what he is talking about?" A quiet voice whispered slightly.

"No clue, listen we aren't here to…whatever you think we are going to do to you so get up."

"Huh…" Looking up I opened my mouth and shut it again…. This world isn't fair…really. The first girl standing before me had olive skin with lavender-white hair with purple streaks, she had a pair of headphones hanging around her neck, and she wore…. punk style like clothes only with more color. The second girl had dark pink hair with purple streaks and dark skin, she wore coral clothing with a shining light blue scale skirt that went down to her to just above her ankles.

"Hey there I'm Melody Piper." The girl with the headphones introduced herself.

"And I'm Meeshell Mermaid." The other girl introduced herself. "We just wanted to say we really liked your performance." She said with a small blush.

"Oh…Um thanks." Blushing brightly, I rubbed the back of my head.

"Mhm you did really good up there, but if you ever want to really rock look me up sometime." Melody placed her hands in her pockets and smirked.

Laughing I nodded my head. "Sure, I will take you up on that offer sometime."

Grinning Melody waved and started to walk off. "See yeah new kid."

"Just call me Magnus!" I called after her.

Giggling Meeshell shook her head and gave me a dazzling smile. "See you later Magnus."

"That was nice." Smiling I started to walk away but froze in horror upon hearing something that chilled my blood.

"Who the new kid? He is over there." Melody said pointing back toward me.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" I cried as a ran away from the crowd of girls chasing me.

* * *

Panting heavily, I grabbed my chest and shook my head. "I am going to never sing John Legend songs ever again…" I just avoided all the girls and found a quiet place to catch my breath. Breathing out a large sigh I closed my eyes and rested against a wall.

"Look out below!"

"Oh, god it's not just one thing…." Looking up I saw a falling form of someone who jumped out a window. "Holy crap on a stick!" Bracing myself I held my arms out and caught the falling girl, the girl that fell into my arms was beautiful…. You know what that's it I'm done…all these girls have some form of supernatural beauty and that isn't right. The girl in my arms had thick wavy brown hair with pink stripes, and light brown skin. She was wearing a pink and black dress with flowers all over. Her legs were covered in brown and black stockings with thorn designs and pink high heels.

"Woho! What a rush." The girl shouted pumping her arms into the air. "Thanks for the save…Oh wait you're the new guy Magnus, right?"

"Yep, that's me and you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Briar Beauty, and it's great to meet you." She smiled.

"You to and why did you jump out a window?"

"Just for the rush you see I have to do all I can before my century long sleep." The future sleeping beauty shrugged. "And you can put me down now if you want."

Looking down I saw she was still in my arms. "Oh right…Sorry." Setting her down I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's fine but thanks for the rescue." Giggling Briar smiled and waved at me. "See you later Magnus, I hope you'll catch me next time I jump out a window." And with that she walked away leaving me alone.

"How do these weird things keep happening to me?"

For the time being I decided to hide in the library since no one really comes in here unless they really want something, so finding a big stack of books to behind I pulled a book off the shelf and started to read. "Learning Magic for Dummies, seriously they have Dummies books here?" Shrugging I decided to keep reading anyway. As I read through the book I didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on me and was too late to do anything upon feeling someone poke me in the back.

"Hey Magnus."

…. I'm not going to lie I jumped, and when I say jumped I ended up clinging like a cat to one of the more upper shelves of the nearest bookcase. Looking down I saw the giggling form of Madeline Hatter, who fell onto her back kicking her feet up into the air. "You should…You see the look on your face." She let out in between bits of laughter.

"Ha-ha very funny Madeline." Grumbling I couldn't help but feel some smug sense of victory as I cut off her laughter and she scowled at me.

"Call me Maddie." She demanded.

"Never." I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

Rolling her eyes Madeline smiled. "Anyway, Magnus what are you doing here in the library?"

"Hiding from some of the other girls, they are all crazy. Thank goodness you're the one that found me, your one of the few sane girls here." I grinned.

Giggling Madeline shook her head. "Calling the mad hatter's daughter sane…. You're so weird Magnus."

"You have no idea…. Now, how did you find me?" I asked staring down at her.

Reaching behind her the girl pulled out a device that looked like a combination between a bop-it and a super computer from the 80's. "I used my handy dandy Magnus tracker 5000."

"Uh…. Is that thing for real?" I asked slightly afraid of knowing the answer.

Giggling Madeline threw the device away. "You'll never know, now come down from there."

"Just one problem with that…." I gulped looking down.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm stuck."

* * *

"Okay today has officially been way too weird for me…." I couldn't sleep…. again, so being the type of person I am I decided to take a walk through the woods. Now it was probably stupid of me but I thought with the fact I had training from the great and awesome one Chuck Norris and with the weapon training I have been getting from Mister Knight I thought I could handle anything out here in the woods. I was wrong. Dead wrong. Because not ten minutes of walking I heard a growl. Not just any old dog like growl, I mean a deep throated 'I will kill you' type of growl.

"Oh crap…." Turning towards the source of the noise and all I could see was a pair of glowing blue eyes. For just a minute I stared at the blue eyes and it stared back at me, and I did the only thing I could. I scrambled up a tree as quick as I could just as the pair of blue eyes jumped out of the shadows. It was a wolf…a massive one and it was not happy. Luckily, I was up a tree but this was still frightening.

"Carmine? Carmine calm down!" Rushing out of the shadows was Cerise who wrapped her arms around the wolf, trying to calm the big thing, looking down my mouth dropped.

"Carmine he is a friend go and sit." The future red riding hood pointed away from my safety tree. "Magnus you can come down Carmine won't hurt- "That is when she remembered her hood was down.

"Um…. Cerise…Why do you have wolf ears?"


	8. Random parts of life

**-Smiles-Thank you for that Briar, and yeah Briar herself in the story won't be hooking up with Magnus they may get along but all they will be is friends. Now I know it isn't a bad thing that the girls at Ever After are beautiful, but for Magnus he just doesn't know how to deal with it. And I just want to say I am thankful for everyone who is following this story and reviewing. Now I will say a big event will happen during Chapter 10 and I can't wait for that to happen. I have big plans for this story, and I hope people keep reading.**

* * *

"Um…. I can explain…" Cerise said pulling her hood up quickly.

"Please do, because I am really confused…" I mumbled still too afraid to get out of the tree.

Sighing Cerise rubbed her right arm. "You see Magnus….my mother is red riding hood." Deciding to bite my tongue I nodded, sarcasm had a time and place but it wasn't here.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Cerise looked at the ground. "My father…is the big bad wolf."

Blinking I nodded. "Oh, so Mister Badwolf is your dad then."

"Yeah…."

Aw…she looks like a very sad but cute puppy right now…. Quickly I must think of something to cheer her up. "That must be cool being part wolf." I said without really thinking.

"Wait what?" She asked looking up at me very confused.

"Well…um…Just being part wolf must mean you're really strong, right? I mean I saw your dad bench press a student once. I don't know what I'm saying right now but Cerise I don't know why you hide your ears I think they just make you look cuter." Shrugging from within my tree I slowly climbed down being wary of the wolf not that far away from us.

"You think they are cute?" She asked with a small blush.

"Well yeah, I mean who cares if your dad is Mister Badwolf there are worse people to have as parents like a drug addict or…someone from South Park." Shrugging I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I am not sure why you hide your ears but you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

Cerise looked down for a moment before giving me a small smile. "Magnus thanks." And what totally surprised me was her wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug. Blinking I hugged her back. "You're welcome."

So, that is how I found out Mister Badwolf had a daughter, Cerise and I along with her pet wolf Carmine spent an hour just walking and talking, it was nice. Carmine I found out was just trying to protect Cerise from un-wanted people and since the wolf didn't know me…Well let's just say that I'm lucky that Cerise was around to keep her wolf from mauling me, but now that wouldn't and I had to admit I loved the wolf Carmine was just awesome and friendly since Cerise gave me her stamp of approval.

Stretching out I placed my hands behind my head. "Well this has been fun but I'm going to head back to my room." Smiling I bent down and scratched Carmine behind the wolf's ears with a smile.

"Alright, see you later Magnus…and thanks for tonight…" Cerise smiled at me.

"Hey anytime."

* * *

"For the last time Blondie, the answer is no!"

"But Magnus my ratings would go up if I got you on my talk show on the Mirrorcast." The future goldilocks argued.

"And I told you no." Grumbling I crossed my arms across my chest.

Watching the scene from far away Raven shook her head. "How many times does this attempt make?"

"I think eighty-two, I will say this she is persistent." Hunter chuckled. "But he should just give in, Blondie won't give up."

"Yeah, but neither will Magnus." Raven smiled.

"Ain't that the truth." Cerise smirked. "Still at least it's funny to watch."

"True." The three teens agreed watching as Magnus ran out of the castleteria with Blondie close on his heels.

"I keep telling you Blonde I will not be on your show!" Dang this girl does not give up.

"But Magnus the school wants to know more about you! We as a people demand to know more about you!" The blonde girl shouted as she chased me through the hallways.

"You'll never get to know me!" As I ran I came across an open window and I considered jumping out, naw that would be stupid.

"Ahaha I got you now!" Blondie said cornering me. "Now you'll have no choice to but to be on my show."

Looking over at Blondie then back to the window I slowly inched closer. "Oh, come on your willing to jump out a window to get away from me?" The girl crossed her arms across her chest.

Grinning I shrugged. "Hunny if I could get away from Maury Povich in New York City what makes you think you could get me?" Chuckling I reached my hand out the window and a small tan hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Eyes going wide Blondie ran toward the window to see a giant green beanstalk and Magnus ridding on top of it. "I'll get you one day Magnus!"

Laughing I shook my head. "You always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Magnus Maverick!"

"You are so weird Magnus." The girl shook her head.

Smirking I nodded my head. "Yeah but it makes life much more fun, right Jill?"

Laughing Jillian Beanstalk shook her head. "You're right but still your weird."

Chuckling I looked up at the future Jack and grinned, I had met Jill a few days ago, and we had hit it off right away, turns out she loves adventures and me being from another world makes me an adventurer by proxy. We both had a lot in common, like discovering new things, to trying out local foods of strange places. I even told her about the greatest explorer of my world, and in return she would save me from Blondie if she was nearby which lucky for me this time she was.

"So, Jill quick question, how high does this thing go?"

"Um…High enough why?"

"Just wondering how we will get down, is all." Looking down I raised an eyebrow.

"Easy I got us these." Turning around I saw Jill had two parachutes in her hands. Grinning I grabbed one and strapped it on with help from Jill, together we both ran and jumped off the beanstalk.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Sparrow shouted. "Dude I can't believe you jumped off that beanstalk."

Grinning I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah I can't believe I did either."

"You know besides Jill I think the only person that would jump off a beanstalk would be Briar." Dexter said.

"Yeah she would totally do that." Sparrow then looked at me. "I think you two are a lot alike."

"Naw we aren't just, she jumped out a window for fun, I did it to get away from a reporter, big difference." Shrugging I placed my hands behind my head.

"True, true." Dexter rubbed his chin. "Well I have home work to do, so I will see you guys later."

"Yeah and I need to go practice with my band." With that I was left alone in the hallway of the school.

"See you guys later." I waved. "Oh well, I need to see Mister Knight anyway I have to help prepare for the next lesson." As I walked I bumped into someone knocking them over. "Oops sorry about that."

"Off with your head!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!" The person I knocked over shouted.

"Um…Sorry about that." Reaching down I offered my hand to the girl and smiled at her.

"Oh, that is alright…" Taking my hand the girl smiled as I helped her stand, the girl before me had black hair with red streaks in it, her entire outfit was red, black, and gold with heart and card motifs all over, the strangest thing was a heart shaped birthmark over her left eye. "And sorry about saying off with your head…It's from my mother's side of the family."

"Naw your fine, I'm Magnus by the way."

"A pleasure, I'm Lizzie Hearts." Smiling slightly the brushed herself off.

"Well sorry for knocking you over Lizzie, but I need to get going. Hope to see you around sometime." Smiling I waved and walked off.

"What, a strange boy. Reminds me of Alistair for some reason." Shrugging Lizzie walked away.

* * *

"So, Mister Knight what is the next lesson you have planned?" I asked walking around the dirt arena that the armored teacher had me train in.

"Well Magnus our next lesson will involve us in personal spars, so I will need you to help prepare the practice weapons we will be using." My teacher explained as I grabbed some of the practice weapons and put them in bundles.

"Sure, thing Mister Knight, I do have a question why aren't there more weapon training…. well more like what you are doing for me?" I asked.

"Well you see Magnus we are doing hero training, not warrior training. The students here well the males are only training to live their destiny, and then they won't use a blade after that." He explained to me.

"That makes sense I guess." Shrugging I grinned. "I guess this place doesn't see much trouble."

"Of course, not but things were much worse twenty years ago, long before these kids were born." The knight said sitting down. "When the evil queen reigned, and tried to take over more stories things got worse."

"So, you really had to fight back then? I asked.

"Oh, yes we all did but those days are behind us. We all live in peace now." Waving the rest of the discussion off Mister Knight helped me get the wooden weapons ready for the next class. "Thanks for your help again Magnus, but I will take care of the rest of it. I shall see you tomorrow in class."

Nodding I waved at my teacher, and walked out of the arena and headed straight for my room but on my way, I was side tracked by something strange I thought I saw a smile floating in the air. "You know…you would think I would have learned my lesson about following strange things."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." A voice taunted me.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Crossing my arms across my chest I waited patiently but the voice didn't come back. "Seriously if you're going to taunt me or try to scare me it would be better if you just kept talking."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to walk away only to run face first into a wall. "Come on that isn't fair." Grumbling I rubbed my face. Someone started to giggle as I tripped in the over my feet. "Wait…floating smile….cat reference…. Kitty is that you?"

Appearing before me was a girl with lavender hair that was pulled into curly pigtails, blue cat like eyes danced with mischief as she stared down at me. "Aw how did you know it was me Magnus?"

"This is the third time you did this to me." Grumbling I stood up to feet and stared down at the smaller girl who simply grinned.

"So why are you doing this Kitty?" I asked.

"I was bored." Taping her sharp nails against her arm the wonderland girl shrugged. "And you make an easy target."

Sighing I shook my head. "Kitty…. I'm going to get you back and you won't like what I have planned."

I swear to god her smile got even bigger just now. "Bring it on, of course you will not find me an easy target." And like that she vanished into thin air.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out and grinned. "Oh, she is so going to pay for this."

The next day my vengeance was just and swift with some bribing of the kitchen staff I had Kitty's food laced with cat nip and boy was it showing as the poor girl was either rubbing against everyone and purring or trying to catch the red dot from a laser pointer in the gym but to make it worse the laser pointer was aimed at a disco ball.

"I have to admit this is funny Magnus." Faybelle smirked as we both watched Kitty jump around like crazy as she tried to 'kill' the red dots.

"You know it, and thanks for helping me set up the disco ball." I grinned at the dark fairy.

"No problem Kitty had pranked me a few days ago, so I think this a good way to get back at her." Laughing Faybelle pulled out her phone started to record the whole thing.

"Black mail?" I asked.

"Black mail just in case she try's anything."

"Send me a copy of that, will you?" I smirked.

"You got it Magnus."


	9. A new student and hanging with a friend

**Well thank you everyone for following, liking, and reviewing, to answer a question from Briar sorry no spoilers but I will say this, the EAH timeline is shown by major events. The first major event was Legacy day which Magnus missed so what is the second? If you know then you get a cookie. Second to Matthew I did consider doing a harem story but when I thought about it, that isn't who Magnus is. However you almost saw what I had planned for something else way down the road but let's just say OUR Magnus won't be the one with a harem, trust me when I say you guys will like what is coming just keep reading, and thank you all for the support.**

* * *

"Come on lazy bones, run if I could avoid being eaten you can run down this track!" Yelled the Gingerbreadman.

Panting heavily Dexter stopped to catch his breath. "I'm not going to make it…. I'm not going to make it…"

Running up next to the poor prince I smiled. "Come on dude, you'll be fine. Listen the faster you finish you can then go and lay on the grass and die." Gasping the tech geek almost fell over, grabbing him by the arm I held him up. "Come on I'll run with you."

Nodding the geeky prince ran next albeit he staggered along the way, as we ran I grinned. "Here chant after me this will help make the running go by better.

Panting the brown-haired teen could only nod.

Clearing my throat, I began to chant my marching cadence. "Birdy, birdy in the sky."

"Birdy…Birdy…in the sky."

"Why did you do that in my eye?" I called out. "Why…did you…do that…in my eye…" Dexter followed along.

"I'm not sad so I won't cry!" We both said.

"I am just glad cows don't fly." And like that we finished running, the moment Dexter crossed the line on the track he fell over. Chuckling I picked him up and carried the poor guy off onto the grass and laid him out.

"Dexter I get you're an all-around tech geek but still dude you are out of shape, I suggest you start working out with me." I said looking down at him.

"Guh…" Was the only response I got from Dexter.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Grinning I laid out flat on the grass with my arms behind my head.

"Hey you two." Hunter said jogging up to us with a small smile.

"Hey dude." I waved slightly while Dexter just groaned. "You just finish as well?"

"Yeah, I have to say I think Gingerbreadman is pushing us harder than usual." Hunter grumbled as he sat down next to Dexter.

"Yeah I noticed that to but I'm not sure what crawled up his cookie jar." I snorted.

Chuckling Hunter shook his head. "Dude if he heard you say that he would have you run laps till you died."

"He is welcome to try." Grinning I looked over at the teacher. "In the end, he is a cookie and goes good with milk."

Hunter got paler at the thought of me eating the teacher. "You wouldn't really do that? Would you?"

"Naw I would never do that." Laughing I gently punched Hunter's shoulder.

"Alright your all done for the day hit the showers." Gingerbreadman shouted then blew his whistle. Looking down at Dexter, Hunter and I picked up the prince and carried him to the locker room.

Later during the day, I was sitting in the library reading through the 'Magic for Dummies' book when I saw someone come in that I had never seen before. She had long wavy pink hair with white stripes pale skin, she was dressed in a modern pink toga, with white wings on her back. The girl looked around very lost, frowning slightly I closed my book and walked over to her. "Hello there."

"Oh hello, I am wondering…. could you help me please I'm a little lost." She said in a sweet voice.

"Sure thing, what are you looking for?" I asked smiling. "And are you lost?"

"Yes, I am and I'm looking for the headmaster's office you see I just transferred from my old school." She smiled.

"Oh okay, just follow me and we will get you there in no time." Motioning for her to follow me the two of us left and walked toward to Headmaster Grimm's office. "So where did you transfer from? I asked the pink haired girl. "Oh, a school you probably never heard of…" She chuckled nervously.

"Probably not I'm not from here myself, I came from a different world." I shrugged.

"You did? That…strange." She said but more to herself then me.

"Yeah, I know but when magic drags you away, you don't get a choice." I grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." The girl giggled.

"…You know I don't think I ever introduced myself." Stopping I faced the girl and held out my hand to her. "I'm Magnus Maverick."

"I'm C.A. Cupid, a pleasure to meet you Magnus." Taking my hand, she shook it with a smile.

"Well Cupid let's get you to the Headmaster and then I will show you around the school." And just like that the two of us were off to see the surly headmaster.

* * *

"And here is the castleteria, we students take all our meals here unless you want to eat out for dinner then that's your choice." I said motioning toward the large room.

"Oh, that's cool." Smiling Cupid looked around but stopped and her mouth dropped slightly. "Um Magnus…who is that?" She said pointing toward a table.

"Hm? Oh, him that's Dexter he's a friend." Smiling I motioned for her to follow me. "Come on I'll introduce you two."

"Wait, wait, wait I'm not ready!" She said grabbing my arm, but I would not be stopped as I walked forward anyway dragging the poor girl along with me.

Getting to the table I waved. "Yo Dexter you feeling better?"

Chuckling the prince nodded. "Yeah and Magnus who is that hiding behind you?"

Looking behind me I chuckled. "This is Cupid she is new here." Nudging the girl forward I whispered. "Say something he won't bite."

"Oh, hello I'm C.A. Cupid…It's nice to meet you." The winged girl said with a blush on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Cupid I'm Dexter Charming." He smiled. "Yes, you are." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Snorting I placed a hand over my mouth, I swear if Cupid didn't glare/pout at me I would have lost it right then, while Dexter just looked slightly confused. "Well anyway we have a lot to see."

"Oh, wait Magnus before you go I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight."

Grinning I gave my best southern bell accent. "Why, Dexter I do declare I had no idea you swung that way."

I swear Cupid went extremely pale and so did Dexter who tried to recover. "No…No I mean like hang out and stuff or sleep over like…"

Snorting I laughed even harder and almost fell onto the floor. "Dude…Relax I'm just messing with you, but sure why not."

Laughing Dexter shook his head. "Anyway, just meet me in front of the school around five alright?"

"Cool, cool see you then." Waving at him, I walked away with Cupid following close behind me. "So, Cupid what do you want to see next?" I

"Dexter shirtless." She said but blushed when she realized what came out of her mouth.

Smirking I patted her back gently. "Seems like you got hit by one of your arrows."

"Shut up Magnus." Cupid pouted.

* * *

"Welcome to our home." Dr. Charming said as motioned for me to follow him and his two sons. I had to admit the Charming house was impressive, the entire house sparkled with light and gold. The house was huge the entryway alone was bigger than a football field. Dr. Charming then told Dexter to show me to his room and then we should come downstairs for dinner.

"Come on Magnus we can take the elevator its faster than taking the stairs." Nodding I followed Dexter to his room, upon getting there I had to admit I was jealous. The sheer size of his room was half the size of the castleteria, his room was filled with all kinds of TV's, computers, and video game systems. Looking around I opened and closed my mouth in shock.

"This is amazing…. it's like a geek wet dream."

"Thanks." Smiling Dexter placed his backpack down near a large queen sized bed. "Feel free to place your things anywhere." Shrugging I placed a small backpack that I had gotten since coming here and rested it on a couch that Dexter had in his room. Getting our stuff settled Dexter and I left his room and taking another elevator to an even larger hallway and with some help from Dexter we found our way to a small…dining room. The room itself was about the size of my room in Ever After High, with an oak table in the center with a gold chandelier just above it. The floor was covered in thick rugs with designs on them, near the back of the room was a massive fireplace with a family painting above it.

"What, a lovely painting." I muttered to myself. "Hey Dexter I have a question why is the dining room so small?"

"That's because this is the family's private room, anything bigger is used for parties, or state functions." A strange voice answered.

Turning around to see the source of the voice I blushed at who was standing before me. The girl was around Dexter's age, she had long platinum blonde hair with blue streaks going through it. She was wearing a blue and white dress with pieces of metal around her sides and on her shoulders. Looking closer the girl had a small beauty mark under her left eye, all and all she was beautiful.

"Um…Hi." Smooth move Magnus.

Giggling the girl smiled and held out her hand in a princess like way. "Hello, I'm Darling Charming."

Biting my lip slightly to keep my mouth from saying anything it shouldn't. Taking her hand I gently kissed her fingertips. "A pleasure, I'm Magnus Maverick."

Giving me a sly smile Darling looked at her brother. "You were right about this one Dexter, he is quiet the charmer."

Letting go of the girl's hand I glared slightly at Dexter who just grinned at me.

"Ah I see you already met." Walking into the room Dr. Charming smiled at his. "Magnus Darling, Dexter's twin sister."

"Twins?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wait fraternal twins." Smacking my head I grinned. "I can a little dumb sometimes." Dexter just shook his head with a smile while I am sure Darling was hiding a grin behind her hand. "Oh, is this our guest?" Walking into the room was a very tall, and elegant woman with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, she had pale skin and blue eyes, and a small beauty mark underneath her left eye. "Hello there I'm Queen Charming." Smiling the older woman nodded her head in my direction.

"Hello ma'am I'm Magnus Maverick." Smiling I bowed slightly at the waist.

Smiling the Queen nodded. "You really just as Dexter described."

Looking over at Dexter I had to wonder how my friend described me to his family but decided to question him about it later, for now however we all sat down and made small talk. Daring joined us not long after that and soon we all were served dinner. While eating dinner, I was asked questions about things from my home, like what kind of kingdoms were in my land, I decided to give them a short and very brief history of America. To say they are shocked was an understatement, but it was smoothed over when we discussed their kingdom. Finally, after eating dinner we all just hung around and talked about whatever not really sticking to one topic.

"So, Darling how come I haven't seen you around school before?" I asked.

"Well Darling is homeschooled for right now, she will however be attending school soon." Dr. Charming explained.

"That's right, I do hope to attend Ever After High soon though." Darling said with a smile. "And when I do maybe you can show me around sometime Magnus."

Smiling I nodded. "Of course, I would be happy to."

Dexter frowned slightly and nudged me. "Hey Magnus we should probably head up to my room."

"Huh, oh sure." Standing I smiled at the others. "Thank you for dinner and for having me over."

"Nonsense my boy your welcome here anytime." Dr. Charming smiled. "Come along Daring I believe the Bookball game is on."

"Sure dad, see you in class Magnus." Daring waved and followed his father out of the room, Queen Charming also excused herself saying she had something to take care of while Darling said she was going to read. Shrugging Dexter and I made our way back to his room where he introduced me to his world's version of Mortal Kombat which surprisingly wasn't bad.

"So…Magnus I need to talk to you about something." Dexter said as we played.

"Hm? What's that dude?" I asked pausing the game.

"I want you to stay away from my sister." The prince said staring at me.

"Huh? Why? I was just being friendly." I asked looking back at him.

Sighing Dexter looked down. "Look sorry just I'm a little protective of her, so is Daring but for me- "

"She is your twin." I nodded. "I get it, but Dexter listen I don't know what think is going on but I am your friend and I wouldn't date your sister without asking for yours and Daring's blessing alright? I think it is wrong to date a friend's sister without talking to said friend." Shrugging I un-paused the game and resumed playing. Shaking his head Dexter smiled. "Magnus thanks."

"No problem dude, now come on I want to keep kicking your butt." Grinning we both shoved the other and kept on playing.


	10. True Hearts Day

**Well Briar it is True Heart's Day because I am following the seasons and True Hearts day was before thronecoming, plus with Valentine's day in a few days this is a perfect time to have this chapter. Now I hope everyone enjoys this story, thank you so much everyone I can't do this story without your guys support. :) So thank you and Happy almost Valentine's day.**

* * *

"True heats day? Don't you mean Valentine's day?" I asked staring at Cupid.

"Huh? No, it's True Hearts Day, see?" Holding up an old book I looked over it with a raised eyebrow. "It's an Hexcellent holiday that encourages people to follow what's in their hearts."

"And you want my help with throwing this party and keeping old Grimm from finding out about it?" I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Uh huh can you help me out please Magnus?" Cupid asked giving me the big old puppy dog eyes.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Fine, fine I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

Cheering up she grinned. "Thanks Magnus I owe you. Now what I need for you to do is distract the headmaster, he can't know about the party."

"…. I can do that." Grinning I cracked my knuckles. "I have a few ideas…"

* * *

"And what pray tell are all these party supplies for?" Headmaster Grimm asked glaring down at Cupid.

"Well you see its um…" The winged teen started to say. _Come on Magnus where is your distraction…_

"Headmaster!" Someone shouted.

"Hm? What is it I am very busy Gingerbreadman?" The Headmaster asked with a frown.

"Sir your entire office was flooded with chocolate pudding." Gingerbreadman said his frosted eyes wide with horror. "What!?" Running off the Headmaster leaving Cupid, Briar and Hopper alone with all the party supplies. "Come on we need to go." Nodding the three of them grabbed the supplies and walked off. "Man, what good luck we have." Briar commented.

"Yeah like…we have a guardian angel or something…" Hopper said.

Giggling Cupid nodded. "You have no idea."

* * *

Later during the day, the party planners faced the same problem only instead of party supplies it was cakes, a now chocolate covered Headmaster glared at them. "And why do you have all those cakes?"

"Well it's for a- "

"Headmaster Grimm!"

"Oh, what now!?" Turning around the headmaster saw Baba Yaga was completely drenched.

"Headmaster the entire sixth floor was flooded, we need your help." The faculty advisor said.

Gritting his teeth, the headmaster nodded and followed the woman. "Whoever is doing this will pay dearly."

"Second time this has happened…. How did he do that…" Cupid had to wonder.

"Man, someone flooded the sixth floor that has to suck." Magnus said walking up behind the group.

"Wait Magnus you didn't flood the sixth floor?" Cupid turned around staring up at the bronze haired teen.

Grinning Magnus shook his head. "I wish, but my distraction was something else."

"Wait you're the one that has been doing this?" Briar looked at me with a shocked look. "And wait if you didn't flood the sixth floor what did you do?"

Chuckling Magnus shook his head. "Trust me what I did wasn't that bad." Shrugging Magnus picked up some of the cake boxes. "So, where am I taking these?"

"Oh, follow Hopper." Cupid shrugged. "But wait what did you do if you didn't flood the sixth floor." Smirking Magnus winked at Cupid. "Let's get going."

"Wait what did you do?" She asked chasing after him.

 _(Flash back)_

 _So far, my day has…well it's been weird and ever since I came here to Ever After High my definition for weird has expanded but today was strange even by those standard. First I was approached by Cupid who wanted me to help her throw a party about some old holiday called True Heart's Day which to be honest sounded like Valentine's day, well Cupid wanted my help and her idea of me helping her was to distract the headmaster. That…that wasn't so bad…in fact it gave me some ideas. I figured if I could create a mess big enough and dirty enough that I could keep him busy for a few hours even with magic to help him clean the mess. "Chocolate…." Grinning I knew who I had to see._

 _Tracking the girl down was a lot easier to do then I thought, as she was hanging out in the hallway. "Yo Ginger!"_

 _Turning around the future candy witch adjusted her glasses and smiled. "Hello Magnus what can I do for you?"_

 _Grinning I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and motioned for her to follow me. "Hey you remember that favor you owe me when I gave you that recipe from my world?"_

" _Oh, yes those cookies really went over amazingly well Magnus thank you again, but what do you need me to do?" She asked turning her head._

" _Well I need some chocolate pudding…and a lot of it. Say enough to flood an office." I Grinned at the look of shock on her face Ginger scowled. "I don't know Magnus if this is for a prank…."_

" _Ginger it will not find its way back to you I promise, think you can help a guy out?" I asked with a pleading look on my face. Sighing Ginger nodded. "Fine but this better not come back to me or else." She threatened._

" _Relax no one will ever know." I smiled. "Just give it to me when you're done making it." Nodding Ginger left to go make the pudding, which left me to set up the second part of my plan which involved, a rocking chair, bee hives and a rope._

"By the way you guys avoid going to the castleteria for a while." I grinned as I set down the cake boxes inside the secret location for the party.

"Wait what did you do to the castleteria?" Briar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Filled it with bees." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But like why dude?" Hopper asked.

I grinned. "I wanted to distract the headmaster, but someone flooded the sixth floor. I have an idea on who did it."

Cupid shook her head but smiled. "Magnus, you held up your end of the deal, so you can go leave the rest to us. Oh, and take these they are invitations for the party." Cupid handed me a few sheets of paper with hearts on them. "This is your invite to get in, also speak to Melody later she wants your help with the DJing."

Nodding and taking the invitations I left and decided to just walk around, town when I came across Ashlynn sitting in the Glass slipper shoe store all alone and looking down. Walking inside the store I waved at the girl. "Hey Ashlynn."

"Oh Magnus…" She said looking up at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing." Shrugging I sat down next to her and poked her shoulder. "You looked down so I figured I would see if you're alright."

Smiling slightly the future Cinderella shook her head. "I'll be fine Magnus it's just…Well you know how Hunter and I have to hide our relationship?"

"Yeah, still don't agree with it." I shrugged. "Seriously though how does anyone not know you guys are dating? It's not like you hide it well."

"Wait really?" She asked. "I thought we were so careful, I mean around you we can be open and among a few close friends but I…"

"Yeah anyone looking at you guys could tell you were together." Grinning I poked her side.

Giggling slightly, she swatted my hand. "Anyway Magnus, Duchess Swan found out and is threating to reveal our relation- "

"Ashlynn? "

Turning around I raised an eyebrow as Apple walked in, looking concerned for her friend. "Oh, Apple what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk with you." Apple said looking between the two girls I stood up and waved. "I'll just get going and leave you girls to talk." Leaving the shoe store, I decided to walk back to the school hopping that the bees I placed in the castleteria were cleared out otherwise I wouldn't be able to get any lunch.

* * *

"They are dating out in the open now?" I asked very confused by this whole prospect. "I thought they wanted to keep it underwra-OH wait they are owning it and beating Duchess, sweet." Standing in the hallway I shook my head and decided to leave it alone. Instead I focused on something else, something that needed to be done, I had to find a certain dark fairy I had a promise to keep. Looking for one person in a school as large as Ever After High wasn't easy even when you have a cellphone or MirrorPhone or whatever. After an hour of searching I finally found her, she was standing at the entrance of the sixth floor giggling wildly.

"Something tells me this was your handy work." I grinned as I came up the stairs.

"You know it Magnus." Faybelle grinned evilly. "I also heard about what you did to the headmaster's office."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I gave her a deadpan look.

"Uh huh, anyway what did you need Magnus?" She asked turning to face me. "Well…" Looking around I made sure we were alone. "Cupid is throwing a True Heart's day dance party and I'm making sure you get invited."

Blinking Faybelle opened her mouth to say something then stopped. "I'm invited to a party?"

"Well yeah, I remember you told me about your family curse. Where no one remembers to invite you to a party, but I told you back when I had to buy you latte's that if there was a party I would make sure you were invited if there was party." Grinning I placed my hands behind my head. "I always keep my promises Faybelle."

Faybelle opened her mouth then closed it, unsure what to say. "Magnus…I…I don't know what to say."

"Well say 'I'll see you there' or perhaps 'Sure whatever' oh you could even- "I was cut off as Faybelle wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you, Magnus…" Pulling back she took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. "Anyway…If you tell anyone that I gave you a hug I'll hex you into next week."

Grinning I gently punched her shoulder. "I promise I'll keep my mouth shut, oh and here is your invite to get in." Reaching into my pocket I handed her an invitation

Shaking her head Faybelle took the invite. "Well since I have plans I guess I should get ready."

"See yeah at the party." I waved, chuckling I shook my head and headed down the stairs. I walked to my room thinking I could relax until the party but I came across a broken-hearted Hunter sitting in the hallway. Oh, good lord what is going on now…Taking a deep breath I sat down next to him. "Sup Dude?"

Taking a deep breath Hunter just shook his head. "It's hard to explain I'm very confused…. Ashlynn broke up with me…because she wanted to protect me…"

"Huh…. Okay you must explain that one to me, because last I heard you guys were dating out in the open." Raising an eyebrow, I waited as Hunter explained everything from the beginning. After he finished his explanation of the situation I took a deep breath and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hunter looked at me.

"One the stupid name Gunter Guntersman that is beyond stupid. Second, you really are going to let Ashlynn go without a fight?" I asked glaring at him.

"But she- "He started to say but I gave him another Gibb slap.

"Silence newbie, I am going to help you get her back and that's that, from what I have been hearing and from what I saw on the Mirrorcast…. Dang thing is playing throughout the school so I had no choice but listen." Grumbling I swore one day I will shut Blondie's show down if it was the last thing I could do. "Anyway, everyone is very supportive of you and Ashlynn, and I bet you Ashlynn was pressured into breaking up with you."

Hunter didn't say anything he just stared at the wall, sighing I stood up and held out my hand. "Come on we are going to get your girl back."

Looking up at me Hunter raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to do that?"

Grinning I winked. "You forget I'm smart, now take my hand if you want to date Ashlynn."

Looking down for a moment Hunter looked conflicted but then grabbed my hand with a smile.

* * *

"So, will you tell me what the plan is?" Hunter asked as we stood around at the party.

Tugging at my collar I grinned. "I worked it out with Cupid just make sure your close to Ashlynn when it happens."

Nodding Hunter made his way through the crowd trying to find Ashlynn while I made my way up to the stage waiting for a break into the music, upon the song ending I took my place next to Melody. "Attention Ever After High students! We have ourselves a guest DJ tonight. Please welcome for his first ever live performance The Mad Minstrel Maverick!"

The crowd cheered and I gave a grin and a wave toward everyone, grabbing the microphone I smirked. "What's up Ever After! How we doin?"

More excited cheering met my question. Grinning I nodded everything is going as well as I thought. "That's great now everyone I know we are all pumped up but I want to slow it done a bit, so everyone grab your best guy, and girl and get on the floor. This song goes out to my two favorite Royal and Rebel's out there, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella!" Pointing down into the crowd a spotlight appeared on the two of them who both looked very shocked. Grinning I looked at Melody who nodded with a smirk, handing her my phone she hooked it up to the loudspeaker and started to play a singular song.

A soft harmony drifted through the crowd, one that seemed to breathe life and happiness into them. (AKA Beauty and the Beast but just the music, Magnus is singing again.)

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be, more than friends. Then somebody bends unexpectedly." Thank god, I changed the lyrics otherwise this would not make sense.

"Ashlynn…May I have this dance?" Hunter asked holding his hand out to the girl he loved.

"Hunter…I…I'm not- "

Come on Hunter remember the line Magnus gave you…" It's just one dance Ash, it won't hurt." Looking down Ashlynn nodded gently placed her hand into Hunter's while resting the other on shoulder. Hunter smiled and slowly placed a hand on Ashlynn's waist and slowly they started to sway to the music.

"Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Royal and a Rebel." Looking out into the crowd I grinned seeing my two friends together. Yes! It's working. "Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise."

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Man, this song really can work wonders on people.

"Hunter…I." Ashlynn tried to find the words but she just couldn't say anything. "Ashlynn I don't care about destiny, who says we will disappear if don't follow our parent's stories. I think it's time we write our own story." Hunter smiled down at the blonde who looked up at him surprised.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the East, tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Royal and a Rebel." Smiling the music slowly started to dwindle down. "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Royal and a Rebel." A slow clapping followed as the song ended with some tears in some people's eyes while others looked a little upset but to be honest those people were few and far between. "Hunter I want to be with you it's just how do we know if- "

"Let's give it up for The Mad Minstrel Maverick, and of course our main DJ Melody Piper, now everyone I want to tell you the story behind True Heart's day." Cupid said coming onto the stage followed by Blondie, Hunter and Ashlynn both turned toward the stage "Now it's true that True Heart's day hasn't be spellarbrated. Once upon a time there grew a very special tree." Cupid smiled pointing to a large monitor that was connected to Blondie's MirrorPad. "The heart tree and if the winter was harsh and the other trees failed to bloom. The heart tree blossomed, no matter what and so our fairy tale ancestors gave the blossoms to each other on True Heart's day. To show that even though it's not always easy true love will always find a way."

At that both Ashlynn and Hunter looked at one another, then without another word Ashlynn made her way to the stage. Looking at her I grinned and patted her on the back and stood off in the corner watching.

"And so, to encourage all of us to follow our true heart…" Letting out a whistle with her fingers, several fairies flew in carrying plastic hearts and dropped them into the waiting hands of the students. "Make sure to give yours to someone special to you." Cupid smiled sweeping her hand across the party.

"Excuse me can I say something? Hunter when I listen to my true heart it tells me you're my prince charming." Ashlynn smiled down at the future huntsman her true love.

"But wait!" Blondie called out. "How can you be a Royal and date Hunter? "

"I don't know but if writing our own happily ever after means I can't be a Royal then call me Ashlynn Ella the Rebel." Ashlynn declared to the entire student body, making her down the stage Ashlynn took the heart she had and held it out to Hunter. "I would like to give this to Hunter if you'll have it?" Smiling Hunter wrapped his arms around Ashlynn and pulled her closely. "Of course;"

"Well my works done." Grinning I gave my friend's a thumb up and soon the party started back up again, with everyone dancing to the loud techno music that everyone loved to dance to. Walking around the club I found Faybelle dancing and waved at her who waved back. Smiling and knowing everything worked out for the best I walked out of the club and rested myself against the wall of the dance studio. "Magnus what are you doing out here?" Cupid asked stepping outside with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just getting some fresh air." I said looking up the sky.

"Well don't stay out here to long Magnus…Oh great job today." Smiling Cupid leaned up and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "I don't think we could have gotten Ashlynn and Hunter back together without your help or even have this party."

Blushing slightly, I shrugged. "Naw you guys would have figured something out."

Giggling Cupid shook her head. "Maybe, but still thanks for your help." And like that the winged girl walked back inside leaving me alone outside.

Shaking my head I grinned. "What a night."


	11. Tale of two Magnus's part 1

**Wow just wow, thank you everyone for the reviews. Hunter I understand your feelings but if Magnus and Raven feel right together then eh but for now no pairings but I would like some ideas from everyone who Magnus should be with. Also in regards to Cupid they are just friend, her kiss was a friend kiss nothing more. Briar I'm glad you enjoyed this past chapter. Now Matthew you caught onto what I am doing for this chapter and something else afterwords. I promise you guys will enjoy it, thanks for all the support everyone and enjoy :)**

* * *

" _The Mirror of Duality a powerful artifact that can reveal a person's hidden nature, luckily for us the artifact was hidden away in the safest place possi- "_

" _Wait who is that?" The female Narrator called out._

Sneaking into the hidden vault was a pair of blue cat eyes, and a smile appeared behind a large handheld mirror, one side was an angel on the other a devil. "This should work purrfectly…" Grinning widely the pair of eyes purred and grabbed the mirror and vanished.

" _Uh oh looks like Kitty is up to no good, what could she be planning?" The male Narrator said in a worried tone._

" _Well whatever she is planning we can be sure that our new hero Magnus will be at the center of this." The female Narrator said._

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter were having a good day they could eat together now out in the open without fear or worry about what their friends would say. As they were enjoying a nice picnic lunch outside, they saw a very strange sight. It was Magnus expect he looked different…His eyes were now a little darker and for some reason he had a mustache and goatee beard, and his wild hair was slicked back in a very stylish manner. His clothes were also different, instead of his normal sleeveless gray hoodie, green shirt, and black cargo pants he was wearing a stylish silk black silk shirt with a leather jacket, heavy boots, and dark black pants.

"Hey Magnus…how are you doing man? Hunter asked looking at his friend.

"Yes, hello Magnus I must say…you look different." Ashlynn said with a small smile.

Looking down at them Magnus grinned and stroked his beard. "Hello you two, and I feel different Ashlynn, very different."

"Well that's good…" She said nervously, Ashlynn couldn't place it but the look on his face was very…. Leery it was very nerve racking.

"Yeah…so can we help you Magnus? Or did you want to show off your new look" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but I believe I can help you."

Sharing a look between each other Hunter and Ashlynn both stood up. "Well that is nice but we should probably get goin- "Ashlynn started to say but stopped when Magnus placed a finger on her lips.

"Ashlynn, do me a favor. Now look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Unfortunately, your man isn't me because if he was he could do this." And just like that Magnus grabbed Ashlynn and pulled her into a kiss and dropped her onto the ground with a smirk. "Always wanted to know what that was like."

"You son of a bi-" Hunter rushed Magnus but found himself face down on the ground eating dirt. "Nice try boyo." Bending down Magnus flicked Hunter's head. "But I am going to do whatever I want, and take what I want from now on."

"Magnus what is wrong with you!?" Ashlynn glared up at bronze haired teen.

"I'm free Ashlynn for the first time in my life, I'm free." With that and a wink Magnus walked off whistling.

* * *

"So, Magnus what are you doing later today?" Raven asked as were sitting in the library.

"Not sure, I have no homework and Mister Knight has nothing for me so I may go see a movie or something." I shrugged.

"That's cool do you mind if I go with you? Maddie is busy at the tea shop today." Raven asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you want to see?" I asked.

"Well there is this is a hexcellent new romantic comedy that just came out. I've been wanting to see lately, but I can't find anyone to go with me." Raven shrugged.

"That works for me, so what time does the movie- "

"You son of a woodchuck I'll kill you." Storming into the library was Hunter and he was pissed, following him was Ashlynn who looked extremely worried.

"Hunter please don't I'm sure we can

Raising an eyebrow, I stood to my feet. "Dude what are you going on- "

That was when I fell onto the floor blood coming from my lip, gently touching my face I stared up at Hunter while Raven bent down trying to see if I was okay, Ashlynn however was trying to stop Hunter from kicking my teeth in. "If you ever come near Ashlynn again I will kill you." The future huntsman snarled.

"Hunter why did hit Magnus?" Raven glared at her fellow Rebel.

"Yeah, dude." Shaking my head I rubbed my lip.

"Like you don't know." Hunter said giving a death glare.

"No seriously I don't…" Looking at Raven and then back at Hunter and Ashlynn I slowly stood to my feet. "I am extremely confused you here."

"Magnus, you…" Ashlynn rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground.

"You kissed her and pounded me into the ground.' Hunter said through gritted teeth.

"What!?" Raven and I shouted.

"Shh!" The evil step librarians glared at us.

Looking around I motioned for the others to follow me. "Alright let's go outside and discuss this."

Everyone agreed and walked outside into the hallway. "Now what do you mean I kissed Ashlynn? First off I would never do that, against the bro code, second I have been with Raven all day."

Looking at each other the couple turned back to us with a very confused look. "Wait you're sure?" Ashlynn asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Ashlynn or to you Hunter." Raven stressed. "Magnus hasn't been out of my sight since we met for breakfast today."

"It's true, Ashlynn, Hunter I would never do anything like that." I said looking very confused.

Sighing Hunter looked over at Ashlynn who looked down at the ground. "I think we should believe them Hunter."

"What? But he- "

"Hunter Magnus has been nothing but a friend to the both of us, and Raven wouldn't lie." Ashlynn spoke softly while looking at her boyfriend. Taking a deep breath Hunter nodded. "You're right…Magnus I'm sorry that I punched you, and Raven I'm sorry for not believing you."

"Naw it's fine bro, everyone gets one." I grinned, while Raven smiled. "But next time you hit me I'm taking you down."

Gulping Hunter nodded while the girls giggled. "But now we have a mystery on our hands."

"True…Question what did this…other Magnus look like?" Raven asked. "Well he looked just like Magnus, that's why we thought it was you." Ashlynn said pointing at me.

"Was there anything about him that was different besides attitude?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Um…he was wearing all black his hair was slicked back…"

"Blasphemy!" I shouted but seeing the glare I got from the others I shut up.

"Anyway…. he also had mustache and goatee like beard…." Ashlynn said scrunching up her face.

I went extremely pale upon hearing those words. "Ashlynn…can you repeat that last part."

"He had a mustache and goatee?" Ashlynn, Hunter and Raven all looked at the other confused.

"Crap…I know what we are dealing with here."

"What's that?" They all asked.

"Evil twin."

Walking through the halls of Ever After we kept on looking for my evil twin but it seemed like he vanished off the face of the earth.

"Magnus, you have yet to explain why you think this is an evil twin?" Raven asked.

"Please do explain that because I don't get it…" Ashlynn said with a confused look on her face.

Looking over at Hunter he had the same look of confusion as the girls did. "Okay, it's easy to prove. He has a mustache and goatee beard; thus, he is my evil twin." The three fairy tale students all stared at the other with a confused look on their faces. "You may have to run that by us one more time…" Sighing I shook my head. "No time to explain, but a more important question to ask is how did this happen?"

We all stood around thinking on ways I could somehow have a magical clone. "Oh, Magnus may we have a word with you?" Walking up to us all was a group of girls, among them was Cupid, Briar, Apple, and Lizzie. Looking closer they all had the same look in their eyes, a look of pure hatred.

"Crap baskets…" Groaning I hid behind Raven, Ashlynn, and Hunter. "Please explain to them what is going on before I get killed." It took some doing but after a short while we could convince the girls not to lynch me, turns out they all had a similar experience to Ashlynn and Hunter when dealing with my evil clone. Well made the choice to sit in the castleteria to discuss our plan of attack and how to find my evil clone.

"Wow Magnus who knew that your evil clone was such a horn ball." Hunter said eyeing me.

Gripping my head, I looked down at the table. "I can't believe this is happening…."

"Magnus I just want to say I am so sorry for wanting to…. well never mind." Apple said while blushing.

"No, no you might as well say what you were going to say." I said waving my hand in front of her.

Blushing Apple looked away. "I was going to have you take responsibility for kissing me…. After all it was my first kiss."

Taking a deep breath, I banged my head into the table. "Apple I am so sorry that happened…." Thinking it over I stood to my feet. "That's it I'm going to fix this problem right now."

"Huh? Magnus what are you planning on doing?" Briar asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Easy I'm going to find this clone and take him out." Grumbling I crossed my arms. "Attention everyone! I have gone to find myself. If I come back before I return keep me here."

And like that I left my friends and my clone's victims.

* * *

"Now if I was an evil version of myself where would I go? Rubbing my chin, I decided to follow my only instinct, and visit Madeline since I wanted tea, and if my clone was going around kissing the girls of Ever After he would go after Madeline. Running straight for the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, getting into the shop I gasped at the sight. Madeline was giggling and talking with my evil self who had a cup of tea in his hands.

"Oh, hey Magnus!" Madeline smiled and waved. "I just met your evil clone and he is Hat-Tastic!"

"Hello, Magnus good to see you again." Smirking my evil twin raised his cup at me in a salute.

Twitching I raised my hand to do something but was stopped by Madeline making a noise with her tongue. "No fighting boys, not in here at least."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Alright Madeline. Evil me would you care to step outside?"

"But I haven't finished my tea." My clone said with a shocked look on his face. "Can I at least finish my tea?"

I tried to say no but seeing the look Madeline was giving me I bit my lip. "Can I have some tea to?"

Brightening the future mad hatter motioned for me to sit with them, taking a seat next to Madeline I glared at my clone while sipping my tea. After ten minutes or so my clone and I finished our tea, setting his cup down my clone placed his hands in front of him together folding his fingers together. "So Magnus let's talk."


	12. Tale of two Magnus's part 2

**Well, here it is everyone chapter 12. Now let's see what evil Magnus has been doing since he appeared. Now to the questions, Evil Magnus or Maverick has plans but I won't reveal what he wants until next chapter. Second to Matthew gemm I may do a one-shots for harems if enough people ask but I will need a list of girls people want to see, and with pairings I will need a list from a lot of people then run a pole on who Magnus should be with but I will hold every right to make the final choice. Or I can do one-shots of Magnus dating any girl you guys want to see but that will need support from a large group. Anyway Briar Maverick has to much respect for Maddie to do anything to her that and he is a little afraid of what she could do to him with wonderland magic. Anyway I will update soon but I am sick people so send your best wishes. ALso thank you all for reviewing and following and faving this story I couldn't do this without you all.**

* * *

"Oh, this is going to go so purrfectly." Kitty smirked as she appeared outside of Magnus's room. Taking the Mirror of Duality, she hid it behind her back and knocked on Magnus door.

"Coming!" Magnus opened the door and looked down at the wonderland girl. "Kitty? What are you doing here? It's a little late to be visiting..."

"I'll be really quick Magnus I just wanted to give you something, as an apology for pranking you." Kitty smiled sweetly turning her head. Raising an eyebrow Magnus shrugged. "Naw don't worry about it Kitty, you prank me I prank you, we're even."

"No, no we aren't, in fact here I want you to have this." Pulling out the mirror Kitty handed it to Magnus.

"Um…Thanks not really one for mirrors but…it's the thought that counts." Smiling Magnus looked at the mirror. "This is a really nice mirror, it must have cost you a decent amount."

"Actually, it was a steal." Kitty said giving her traditional grin.

"Uh huh…Well thanks for the mirror Kitty but- "Looking in the mirror Magnus stopped talking.

"Finally, he shut up." Rolling her eyes Kitty shut the door to Magnus's room and sat on his bed. "Now if the mirror works like it's supposed to, his real nature should reveal itself any minute now."

As Kitty watched Magnus for any signs of change the cat girl blinked as a red eyed version of Magnus appeared in the mirror. "What is that?"

The red eyed Magnus stared back and Kitty swore it winked at her. Slowly an inky shadow crawled out the Mirror of Duality and completely wrapped around Magnus, jumping back Kitty hissed as the inky shadow separated from Magnus and slowly reformed into a second Magnus only his clothes were completely darker. Looking around the second Magnus grabbed the Mirror of Duality from his counterpart and used it to check himself out. "Interesting…very interesting." The new Magnus completely ignored Kitty as he spent his time looking over himself. Finally, the second Magnus looked over the first one. "Strange."

"Uh…Magnus…?"

Blinking the second Magnus turned around and gave the cat girl a grin. "Oh, Kitty I forgot you were here."

"Uh…What just happened, I thought that the Mirror was supposed to show your real nature?"

"So, it has apparently." Shrugging the second Magnus tossed the mirror to Kitty who caught it.

"But I never heard of it ever doing…. something like this." Kitty said looking over the mirror.

"Probably has something to do with the fact I came from another world." Grinning the new Magnus motioned for Kitty to join him and together they picked up the original and laid him down on the bed. "Now Kitty I think we should discuss what you had planned but let's speak somewhere else."

Biting her lip Kitty nodded and together along with the new Magnus they made their way to an empty hallway. "Now what was your plan Kitty?"

"Well originally I was hoping the mirror would show who you were really and have you run amuck in the school, but now I'm not really sure." Shrugging Kitty leaned against the wall. "By the way what should I call you? Because we already have a Magnus."

Rubbing his chin in thought the second Magnus grinned. "Maverick will be fine, and Kitty your plan still could work but how about we ruin Magnus's reputation."

Kitty looked at Maverick before giving him a large grin. "I like it so please tell me more…"

"No not right now, meet me tomorrow at the Tower Hair Salon." With that Maverick gave a wave and walked off.

"Hm…You know just maybe this will be fun." Kitty grinned and vanished.

* * *

The next morning Kitty walked into the Tower Hair Salon seeing a strange sight, Maverick's hair was cut and slicked back.

"Wow Magnus I can't believe you let me cut your hair." Poppy O'Hair grinned. "I remember asking if you wanted me to touch it up, but you always said no."

"Well, Poppy I feel like a change was needed, so how much do I owe you?" Maverick asked.

"Normal price is- "Poppy started to say but Maverick moved around her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on Poppy, are you sure you have to charge me? Maybe we can work something out." Maverick grinned as he whispered into the girl's ear. "Magnus come on I have to…. I'm running a business…" The purpled hair girl said with a small blush.

"Ahem." Kitty coughed into her fist getting the other teen's attention. Poppy looked shocked and wormed her way out of Maverick's arms while Maverick gave Kitty a glare.

"Oh, Kitty what are you doing here?" Poppy asked looking down with a blush.

"I'm here for him." Kitty pointed a finger at Maverick.

"Oh…um…" Poppy looked over at Maverick who winked at her. "Don't worry no one will take me from you, we just have some business to discuss. I'll be back later." With that Maverick took Poppy's hand and kissed it. Grinning he walked out of the salon with Kitty. "Looks like you were having fun." Kitty smirked.

"Oh, I was going to if you hadn't interrupted." Maverick glared at the girl. "But no matter, now come we have one other person to visit before we can start."

"Hm? And who is that Maverick?"

"Farrah Goodfairy, I believe a change of clothes is in order."

Finding Farrah wasn't that hard seeing how she ran her own clothing store out in the village, where she would try some of her new fashion designs on the students of Ever After.

"Magnus so good to see you, and I love your new hair style." The future blue fairy smiled. "And Kitty…? I didn't know you two were- "

"We aren't." Kitty said hastily.

"Thank you, and I owe Kitty a favor but before I could repay her, I thought I would take you up on your offer for new clothes that you made a few months ago." Maverick smiled at the good fairy.

"Really? That would be spelltacular, I have just the thing in mind." Running around Farrah to look through some designs. "You would look darling in red Magnus."

"Farrah I already have something in mind.' Maverick smiled sweetly. "Leather jacket, black silk shirt, black cloth pants, and dark boots, and if I could them all now, that would be wonderful."

"Oh. But you want black? I can do that but are you sure? Red would suit you better Magnus."

Maverick shook his head. "Thank you, Farrah, but black will be fine."

Rubbing her chin Farrah sighed but nodded. "Of course, Magnus if that is what you want." Taking out a wand the fairy twirled it around Maverick. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo."

Slowly his clothes changed his gray sleeves hoodie became a leather jacket, his green cotton shirt became black silk, his cargo pants turned into decent cloth and finally his tennis shoes became thick books. Reaching into his pocket Maverick pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves, Maverick then placed them back inside of his pocket. "Impressive, I owe you big time Farrah." Taking her hand Maverick smiled and kissed her hand. "Grazie fata buona." (Thank you, good fairy,)

"I have to admit it looks nice Magnus though red and maybe some blues would help add to the look." Farrah smiled and giggled.

"I shall take that under advisement, for now I have to leave." Maverick turned around and walked out of the fashion store with Kitty following him with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you please explain to me why we are doing all these things?" Kitty asked with an annoyed tone. "I thought we were going to cause some chaos and ruin Magnus."

"Patience kitten, all in good time. Now I need to do one last thing, lucky for you I already picked it up." Reaching into his pants pocket Maverick grabbed a false beard and mustache and placed it around his mouth. Rolling her eyes Kitty did have to admit Maverick looked good with the beard. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

Grinning Maverick spread his arms out in front of him. "Easy I'm going to do everything and anything Magnus won't."

Kitty raised an eyebrow but then she started to grin widely. "I like that sound of that."

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter, perfect targets for my grand appearance, oh Magnus you will not love what I have planned for you. Walking up to the couple I stared down at them, mostly at Ashlynn, dear god I am going to enjoy doing this.

"Hey Magnus…how are you doing man? Hunter asked looking at his friend.

"Yes, hello Magnus I must say…you look different." Ashlynn said with a small smile.

Looking down at them I grinned and stroked my fake beard. "Hello you two, and I feel different Ashlynn, very different."

"Well that's good…" She said nervously.

"Yeah…so can we help you Magnus? Or did you want to show off your new look" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but I believe I can help you."

. "Well that is nice but we should probably get goin- "Ashlynn started to say but stopped when I placed a finger on her lips.

"Ashlynn, do me a favor. Now look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Unfortunately, your man isn't me because if he was he could do this." And just like that I grabbed Ashlynn and pulled her into a kiss once finished I dropped her onto the ground with a smirk. "Always wanted to know what that was like."

"You son of a bi-" Hunter rushed me but using my martial skills I forced Hunter to the ground. "Nice try boyo." Bending down I flicked Hunter's head. "But I am going to do whatever I want, and take what I want from now on."

"Magnus what is wrong with you!?" Ashlynn glared up at bronze haired teen.

"I'm free Ashlynn for the first time in my life, I'm free." Winking at Ashlynn I walked off whistling.

Appearing in a tree Kitty grinned down at me. "That was funny Maverick, a little mean but funny." Looking back up I smirked at the future cheesier cat. "That's the point girly, but for now we have more people to turn against Magnus."

* * *

Let's see who shall be my next target, I thought looking around the hallway.

"Magnus good timing I could use your help." Cupid called out to me. "Hey you look different Magnus, but black? Not really your color."

Bingo! smiling I walked slowly up to the winged girl. "Hello Cupid, and really? I think black is a good look on me." Looking down at my clothes I shrugged. "Anyway, what did you need help with?"

"Oh well I was wondering if you could help me with getting Dexter's attention." Cupid looked down slightly. Ah so she still wants the geeky prince?

"Cupid may I be frank with you?" I asked. "Go ahead Magnus you know I value your opinion." Cupid smiled up at me.

Moving closer I pushed her up against the wall. "Magnus what are you- "

"Shh…Cupid why would you want him when you could say have someone like me?" Leaning down I slowly blew into Cupid's ear. Smiling I slowly placed a small kiss on Cupid's neck. Grunting Cupid pushed against me. "Magnus what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all Cupid." Smirking I forced her into a kiss and pulled away quickly. "Think on it, stop chasing that zero and go for the hero."

After leaving Cupid in confusion I met up with Kitty who directed to me to my next victims. "Make sure everything is set up my little kitten."

"Since when did I take orders from- "Kitty started to say but I forced her against a wall with a glare my arm against her throat. "You listen well little girl, you may have freed me from Magnus but make no mistake I'm not that push over. I am everything he isn't and more." Raising an eyebrow, I let her go. "Now unless you want see what I'm like when I am angry, you will do what I want when I want." Kitty for the first time in her life felt afraid for her life, if this is what Magnus's was really like underneath his playful and weird attitude then she was completely afraid of him.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled and gently patted her cheek. "Come on cheer up, if you listen like a good kitty cat you'll be fine."

My next victim was Briar, who was hanging around in the garden of the school by herself. I surprisingly could get her to kiss me since I used the argument of she had only one life to live. I hated the phrase "YOLO." However, using it on Briar it worked wonders. Apple followed suit and turns out she was even easier then Briar, she had never been kissed before or even been in a relationship with anyone. So, stealing a kiss from her was simple enough. The hardest one to convince was Lizzie but I said some crap about giving her a heart willingly and she melted like butter. The rest of the day I spent it avoiding Magnus, Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn, and causing chaos with tiny pranks here and there. I knew eventually they would catch up with me so I decided to do it on my terms. So, I went to the one place I knew Magnus would end up in and that was Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe.

Walking into the shop I smiled at seeing Madeline hopefully she wouldn't know-

"Hello evil Magnus!" She waved happily seeing me. Or not…. then again, she always knew what was what when it came to me. Grinning I nodded my head. "Hello Madeline, I was wondering if I could have some tea."

"Of course!" Pulling out a tea set from her hat the future mad hatter set the tea on the table and motioned for me to sit with her. Sitting next to her I waited patiently as she poured me a cup of her tea, smiling I slowly sipped some of the tea. "Amazing tea as always Madeline."

"Call me Maddie, and thank you Evil Magnus." She smiled at me.

"Call me Maverick it will be easier to say." Grinning I was about to take another sip from my tea when Magnus came in with into the shop with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, hey Magnus!" Madeline smiled and waved. "I just met your evil clone and he is Hat-Tastic!"

"Hello, Magnus good to see you again." Smirking I raised my cup at Magnus in a salute.

Twitching he raised his hand to do something but was stopped by Madeline making a noise with her tongue. "No fighting boys, not in here at least."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Alright Madeline. Evil me would you care to step outside?"

"But I haven't finished my tea." I said with a shocked look on my face. "Can I at least finish my tea?"

He tried to say something but Madeline gave him. "Can I have some tea to?" He asked.

Brightening the future mad hatter motioned for Magnus to sit with us, taking a seat next to Madeline he glared at me while sipping my tea. After ten minutes or so me and the original finished our tea, setting my cup down I placed my hands in front of me together folding my fingers together. "So, Magnus let's talk."


	13. Tale of two Magnus's part 3

**Okay I just want to say thank you all for your support from the get well wishes to people reviewing and following and faving the story. And Da999 you were not being pushy. Also Briar thank you for your concern. I hope you guys all love this chapter. And thank you Cloud for your list of pairings and TwiDash thank you reviewing.**

* * *

"Talk? Talk about what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How you nearly destroyed my friendship with Hunter and Ashlynn? Or how you pissed off most of the girls in school, and almost got me lynched?"

Smirking my evil clone just shrugged. "Well we could start by talking about how I came to be? Or what I want? Perhaps even what I call myself."

Twitching I fought back the urge to smack that smirk off his face but knowing it would upset Madeline I decided to swallow my anger and play my clone's game. "Fine then, let's start with those questions."

Chuckling my evil twin smiled. "Well I call myself Maverick…" I cringed slightly as he was using my last name. "Second I came to be due to the Mirror of Duality. Third what I want…well at first Magnus I wasn't sure what I wanted." Slowly standing to his feet he began to pace across the room. "I thought maybe destroying your reputation would be enough, but as I thought about it, and thought about it. I changed my mind."

Staring at Maverick I raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

That was when he stopped pacing and stared down at me his eyes I swear they glowed red. "I want to live dear Magnus."

Blinking I stared at him. "And by ruining my life- "

"Don't you get Magnus? I want to live your life." Grinning he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You want to live my life? Um dude I hate to tell you this but my life isn't the most char- "I started to say but was cut off.

"I know Magnus, I know your life because I lived it. You see the Mirror of Duality that separated us didn't do what it was meant to do." Maverick explained. "You see the mirror was meant to bring out who you really are, but instead it brought out me, your sub-conscious. You see I am more than just a dark side, I'm your inner most desires, I'm your envy, lust, anger, wrath, gluttony, pride, avarice. I'm your baser instincts and finally without you in control I can now do whatever I want."

Well…. crap I had nothing…if this was me without morals or my brain in charge then…well…that would explain a lot. Finally, after a few minutes my…can I even call him my clone anymore? Maverick shrugged. "What I fully want Magnus is not easy to explain, when I say I want to live your life I mean I want you gone. When we first separated, I wanted to fuse back almost right away, however as time went on I realized I wanted to be in charge, so I fully instead to make sure that I take charge."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked staring up at him.

"Well, I will use the mirror to fuse us back together but if you agree to fuse willingly I will be in charge." Maverick shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow at this I shook my head. "No. I will never agree that, you may be a part of me, but it is my body and I'm in charge."

"You wouldn't be you if had agreed." Maverick shook his head with a sad smile. "However, since you won't go willingly, I'll make you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Standing to my feet I glared at my other half.

"I'm going to break you." Maverick glared back. "Tonight, in the school garden, around six-thirty will be good." Bowing his head toward Madeline he smiled at her then left. Watching him leave I took a deep breath my arms shaking in anger, I couldn't believe this…whoever was responsible was going to pay, and pay dearly for this. "I'm going to kill him…. I'm going to kill him…"

"Magnus…" And just like that my anger vanished as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist while a small head rested against my back. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Closing my eyes, I gently touched Madeline's hand and squeezed it. "How do you- "

"I just know, things will turn out for the best believe me." The future mad hatter said. "Trust me." Taking in another breath I nodded, I'm not sure how long I stood there with Madeline it seemed like an eternity but I had to admit it was peaceful. After a few more minutes Madeline finally let go of me but had me face her, looking up she smiled brightly. "There you go, all better Magnus?"

"I-…Yes I think I am…. for the first time since I heard of this jerk…. I am feeling better." I smiled back at her. "I think though I should go and get ready to face myself…that is still weird to say." I said with a head shake.

"Good, now don't let him break you." Putting her hands behind her back she rocked back and forth. "Be careful."

"I will….and thank you… Maddie."

* * *

Looking at my cell I knew there was plenty of time before my fight with my other half so texting my friends letting them know what was going on I decided to go back to the library and try to find anything on the Mirror of Duality. Unfortunately, my other-half knew I would do this because any relevant information was either missing or the pages were torn out. "Damn it this guy thinks of everything." Grumbling I ran my fingers through my hair. "Come on Magnus we can't give up." Raven gently patted me on the back. "I'm sure we can find something."

Nodding I grabbed another book from the large pile and flipped through the pages of the book. "Nothing…again, let's the others are having better luck then we are."

"Magnus…. maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." Raven said placing the book she was reading on the table.

"What do mean?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let's think for a moment if your other-half removed or destroyed all information regarding the mirror, then perhaps you should look for the- "

"The thief!" I shouted. "Raven you're a genius." Grinning I hugged the goth girl who blushed brightly.

"Thanks Magnus but we don't even know who took the mirror." Raven asked.

"We do, think Raven, who do we know that could steal a magical artifact? Someone that would love to see me in a bind."

Thinking over it a moment Raven snapped her fingers. "Kitty."

Grinning I nodded my head. "Come on, we have a cat to hunt."

Nodding Raven and I texted the others to let them know about us trying to find Kitty some of them agreed to stay in the library to see if they could find anything. Coming with me and Raven to find our favorite kitty cat was Cerise who was without a question the best tracker in school, along for the ride was Madeline who we ran into not long after this and decided that it would be better having a fellow wonderland being track to track someone from Wonderland. Going through the castle and trying to find one student was not easy…we searched and searched but were no closer to finding her.

"I'm sorry Magnus, but Kitty's trail is all over…" Cerise looked down. "I think your other half must have had her run around the school just to make sure she couldn't be tracked."

Gently patting her back I shook my head. "Relax not your fault but this guy thinks like me so he is just covering his tracks…."

"I have an idea, and its Hat-Tastic as well!" Madeline popped up from behind me. "We stop looking for her."

"Huh? How does that make any sense Maddie?" Raven asked crossing her arms across her chest while Cerise and I had a similar questioning look on our faces.

"Easy silly willy's the moment we stop looking is the moment we find her, works all the time." The future mad hatter smiled.

"You know…that almost makes sense." Cerise shrugged.

"Oh, come on it can't be that easy…I mean we can't just say 'I am going to stop looking for Kitty- 'And that was when I fell on my face which was followed by a giggling sound, looking up I was soon face to face with the silt eyes of the very girl we were looking for. "Hey Magnus!" Kitty giggled. "You always seem to be falling for me."

Grumbling I slowly lifted myself off the ground. "Hello Kitty…. I'm so glad I found you because to be frank…I need you."

"Magnus I don't know what to say…" Kitty gushed with obvious sarcasm. "I mean we are so young and I am already promised to your 'brother'."

Rolling my eyes as I dusted myself. "Right anyway I have some questions about my 'brother' and how you two met."

Smirking Kitty shook her head. "Oh, how do any two people me- "

"Kitty please I'm begging you…I need your help…Whatever he promised you, he will double cross you."

Kitty looked down a little in thought. "Magnus I don't think you know what you're asking…"

Grabbing her hand, I stared into the cat girl's eyes. "Kitty please."

Taking a deep breath Kitty looked away. "Magnus…fine…Maverick he came to be because of what I did. I wanted to get you back for that whole cat nip affair…and I started to look for anything to get back at you when I heard about the mirror and I thought it would be a good idea…and then…" She just spread her arms around. "All this happened…"

"Kitty…is there any way to stop Maverick?" Raven asked.

"There is…Magnus…has to break him. Beat him, destroy him physically, or some other way. It's what Maverick has planned he wants to re-join with Magnus but with him in charge, he plans on using the Mirror of Duality." Kitty rubbed her arm slightly and winced.

Blinking I reached out and grabbed her arm gently and lifted her sleeve and saw a small bruise. "Did he do that?"

"Magnus, it isn't what you- "Kitty started to say, but was cut off as I hugged her.

"I'm going to make him pay for this…" I swore, letting go of Kitty. "What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"Almost six thirty…" Cerise said, looking at her phone.

"Good." Taking a deep breath, I marched away from the group.

"Magnus where are you going!?" Someone called I wasn't sure who, because at this point I was to angry.

"I'm going to face my demon."

* * *

 **(AN's: Hey during this little fight you guys can play whatever music you think works but I used Three Day's Grace: Just like you, I thought it fit.)**

Marching into the small garden of the school I found a rather large crowd made up of my friends and all the other students that made up Ever After High. Pushing through the crowd I found my other half standing underneath the large tree with a grin on his face and his arms across his chest. Taking off my hooded jacket I tossed it down onto the ground, I raised my both of my fists up to cover my face with my arms, I slowly began to bounce from one foot to the other. "Good timing Magnus I was almost worried you weren't going to show up." Maverick looked at me a gleam in his eyes. Not even bothering to play his little game I kept my mouth shut and focused all anger I had on him. Rolling his eyes Maverick took off his jacket and placed it under the tree and dropped into a similar stance and rushed forward, and thus the fight began. Blow after blow was traded, but nothing landed. Maverick knew my moves and I knew his. Right punch, duck, left jab, knee block, grapple hold, break. On and on we kept on trying to beat the other down but nothing was coming of it. We were both evenly matched in a contest of martial skill. After five minutes, we broke away from the other panting heavily. Eyeing my double I knew that I couldn't beat him not like this.

"What's the matter Magnus? Giving up already?" He said panting each breath becoming harder to draw.

"Not on your life…" Grumbling I slowly took in a deep breath and just as I was about to start to fight again I felt a small drop of rain on top of my head. Soon a heavy downpour followed that drop. "How cliché…" Grunting I ran forward swinging my right leg toward Maverick's side but he grabbed it and in horror I saw what I had just did.

"Big mistake boyo." Grinning evilly, he slammed his elbow into my knee, the force of the hit sent me into the ground, hitting the ground I knew my leg was broken.

"Ah!" Shouting in pain I gripped my leg in pain.

Bending down Maverick smirked. "What did I tell you, I said I would break you." Snaking my left arm out I grabbed my clone's shirt and pulled him in close, smashing my head into nose. I am sure everyone around us could hear bone breaking. Falling back Maverick clutched his nose in pain. "Bas- "He started to say but I didn't let him have a chance to finish, crawling on top of him I began to pound his face into hamburger helper. Growling Maverick caught my left arm and flipped me off him but keeping a death grip on my arm he twisted and pulled snapping something inside of my left limb. Panting my clone slowly stood to his feet. "I just broke your arm and leg Magnus, I think your broken enough." Grinning evilly, he slowly made his way toward the tree and reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out the Mirror of Duality. "Now it's time to finish this."

Sitting down on top of me, to keep me from moving Maverick held the mirror above my face. "Any last requests Magnus?"

Taking a deep breath, I considered looking in the mirror knowing I had lost I almost accepted the fact I had lost when I heard someone calling my name. Looking over I saw that Raven, Madeline, Cerise and even Kitty had made their way here. Raven she looked pissed beyond belief her hands glowing with dark magic, Cerise's eyes were glowing yellow, Madeline kept looking in her hat for something to see if she save me. Even Kitty was hissing her fingernails longer then normal. Looking away from them I saw Faybelle who's eyes were glowing white, while Hunter and Ashlynn looked like they were on the verge of committing murder on my clone…My friends all my friends were here. Sparrow stood off with his band but he looked grim, Cupid looked concerned, Jill was fingering a bean, everyone was here….

Looking at my clone I grinned through the pain. "Maverick do you know why you should never mess with a wolf?" I asked.

Raising an eyebrow Maverick shrugged. "Because you get the pack I know that but what doe- "He started to say when he looked around at everyone. Maverick saw Daring standing next to Lizzie both of which were carrying weapons, Daring a sword and Lizzie a mallet. Dexter had taken off his glasses and his eyes were now gray. Even the normal peaceful Apple looked angry as a giant ram appeared right next to her.

"Well crap…" Maverick started to say but was cut off as my right hand grabbed the mirror from his hands forced him to stare into the Mirror of Duality. "Go back to where you belong in my memories!" I shouted. The magic of the mirror worked its way out and soon my double was absorbed back inside of the mirror and then tendrils of light poured into my body, fusing us back together, turning the mirror over I looked inside of it and saw only myself staring back at me, lowering the mirror I groaned out in pain. "It's over…"

" _I will never be a memory." Maverick's voice echoed in my head._

* * *

It had been a few days since my fight with my evil self and I was stuck in the nurse's office still…. yeah even with magic, healing broken bones takes a while so I am stuck like this. "So, what will happen to the mirror now?" I asked looking at Raven who simply shrugged. "Not sure but from what I heard the mirror will be put in a better more secure place then a school."

"Eh if I never see that mirror again I will be happy not knowing where it went." I shrugged, or tried to at least with my broken arm.

"Oh well at least your safe that is all that matters Magnus." Smiling Raven stood to her feet. "Well I have to leave but I will visit tomorrow before classes."

Waving with my good arm I nodded. "Yeah see you later."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes but something didn't feel right…It felt like something was watching me…Opening one eye I was face to face with Kitty. "Kitty you know it's rude to prank people in the hospital."

"That's not what I am here Magnus…I am here to say…" Kitty started to say.

"Forget it." Smiling I shook my head. "Pranks go wrong and Kitty I forgive you."

Blinking the future Cheshire Cat smiled and to be honest it was a nice smile. "Thank you, Magnus…"

"You're welcome Kitty."


	14. Aftermath and a shocking meeting

**Hey everyone I'm back again, now this chapter is shorter but for good reason I feel bad for not being able to put out many things while sick so I thought I would give you this chapter, now nothing really here on this chapter expect Magnus is trying to make amends with his fellow classmates and trying to deal with the aftermath of Maverick. Next chapter should be a bit more fun and back on track. Oh and for those of you that want Magnus x Maddie well I am considering it. Oh and next big news who here likes Monster High? Well let's just say Magnus will have a side adventure which will be the next big arc right before Thronecoming. Anyway thanks for all the love everyone**

* * *

The next two days were kind of a blur, I was finally released from the nurse's office though I still had my left arm and right leg in a cast and I had to be helped around the school. Luckily for me I had a few friends who were willing to help me, Sparrow or Dexter would help me get from my room to the castleteria. While someone from one of my classes would help, me move around to the class I had that day. However, something was bugging me…even though everyone knew my double was the one that caused trouble I was still met with some cold looks around the schools. I knew I couldn't blame them. Sometimes I would get death glares from Hunter even though he knew 'I' didn't smack him into the dirt and kiss Ashlynn it still happened, not to mention the weird looks Apple gave me and every time I looked at her she would look away blushing.

After school I, finally had enough and decided to hang out in the back corner of the library hopping for some peace. "I need to figure out how to deal with this…"

"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. It can make you or break you." A mysterious voice mumbled behind me. "Gah!" Dropping my book, I turned around (Not easy by the way) and found myself face to face with a wild haired man who had a small smile beneath his bearded face. "Um….

"I think he is saying you have to face adversity to challenge life." Madeline said appearing next to him.

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

"Madeline…you must tell me how you do that…" I rubbed my face while she giggled. "And you have to tell me who is this?"

"Nope, nope, nope and this Giles Grimm." She said pointing to the older man who smiled.

"Ah okay….and he spoke to me in gibberish because?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Silly filly, he wasn't speaking gibberish. He was speaking riddlish very different from gibberish." She giggled. I…I really had no way to respond to that instead I decided to go with it. "Okay then…and he was speaking in riddlish because?" I asked looking over at Giles who was content to read through a book.

"Because he was cursed to speak it, not sure why." Shrugging Madeline. "Anyway, Giles has wanted to meet you for a long time but…he didn't know when it would be best."

"Oh…Well…It's nice to meet you." I said. "Wait Grimm? As in…?"

"Right on the button Magnus he is related to our headmaster they are brothers." Madeline smiled. "But Giles is on the Rebel side of things."

"Oh, right the Rebellion thing is still going on." I muttered. "Anyway…I think I know what I need to do…. I owe you again, and Giles it was nice meeting you." Slowly standing I limped off while Madeline and Giles waved at me.

"Good luck Magnus!"

* * *

Alright the first group of people…. Ashlynn and Hunter…Let's see…. Scrolling through my phone I found them on HexBook…. (Seriously? HexBook?) They are at Hocus Latte…Shrugging I slowly limped into the store and found the happy couple, laughing and talking with one another but when seeing me they both looked down a little well…. expect Hunter he looked like he wanted to knock my block off but also guilty for feeling that way.

Sitting down in the empty chair in front of them I cleared my throat. "Hey guys…Listen we need to talk."

"What are you talking about? Is everything okay?" Ashlynn asked looking at me.

"Yeah, man, you don't have another evil clone around do you?" Hunter asked joking.

Looking down I bit my lip. "Guys it's about Maverick that I need to talk with you. During our little fight, you had my back and I am glad but ever since then…Well you guys have been giving me the cold shoulder."

"We haven't- "They started to say but I slammed my hand on the table.

"You have. I don't blame you guys but you have….and I just wanted this to end right now." Sighing I looked down. "I understand why you would be angry or upset I mean the guy was basically me only my inner most emotions but come on you guys know ME." I tapped my chest. "I just hope you understand that." Standing to my feet I slowly started to move toward the door but was stopped when two hands grabbed my shoulder.

"Magnus your right…I'm sorry…I should have treated you more like a brother then a stranger…" Hunter said looking down.

"As am I, I kept avoiding you because of something someone else did not you…. even if he was you…oh this is so confusing." Ashlynn smiled slightly.

Looking at both Hunter and Ashlynn I smiled and wrapped my arms around them even the one in the cast. "Hunter, Ashlynn we're cool….and trust me it was even more confusing for me, Hunter you are my bro and Ashlynn you're like the sister I never had. I could never do anything horrible to you guys…. well maybe a prank or two but even then…It would be like a pie in the face." Grinning at them I shook my head. "Now I need to leave but I promise I will be back and I am buying next round."

"Alright Magnus we'll hold you to it." Ashlynn smiled.

"Fine but please…. don't prank us…" Hunter paled remembering some of the things I have done.

"No promises." I grinned giving them a wave. Leaving Hocus Latte I made my way the local book store where I found Apple browsing through some of the collections on evil plants…Okay that is weird but whatever. "Hey Apple can I talk to you?"

"Oh Magnus…" Blushing brightly Apple looked around. "Umm…What did you want?"

Sighing I bit my lip. "Yeah listen Apple I need to talk to you about well my clone and what he did to you."

"Oh right…well…" Blushing even brighter the blonde slowly backed up.

"Apple, relax I just want to explain to you that what happened…isn't that big of a deal and…."

"But it is!" She shouted but covered her mouth when she realized she shouted. "I mean it is Magnus a girl's first kiss- "

"Apple…. let me ask you something when my…clone kissed you did you feel anything?" I asked.

"Feel anything well my heart it started to beat faster and…" She started to say but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Apple I mean like did you feel like time stopped? Or did you hear bells? Or fireworks going off?" I asked.

"Well…no but what does that- "She started to ask but I gave her grin. "Then it meant nothing Apple trust me when you find the person you want to be with, that kiss will be your first."

"Hm… That makes sense…Thank you Magnus." Smiling she nodded her head. "You're welcome." Smiling I waved at her and limbed off hoping that would keep the future Snow White from wanting to be with…. hopefully. "Let's see who to see next…" I spent the last few hours tracking down all the people my double has screwed over or something…Which to be honest took me forever…. during this entire thing, I had to wonder how my double could get around so quickly. All the girls he pissed off were easy to placate, well expect for Poppy I had to promise to take her out for dinner and let her touch up my hair anytime she wanted. That…wasn't something I was looking forward to.

"God what a day…" Limping back to my room I opened the door and slowly fell onto my bed.

"It isn't over yet." A very familiar voice said.

Looking around the room I saw the vert last person I ever wanted to see. Maverick was grinning at me from across the room. "What the hell!?" I scrambled to get out my bed but stopped Maverick started to laugh.

"Don't worry you idiot I'm not really here, your asleep, you fell asleep the moment you landed on your bed." Maverick explained. "You didn't really think you would be rid of me that easily."

"I really wish it was that easy…." Looking down at my left arm and seeing that my cast wasn't there any longer I grinned and jumped up. "Round two you son of a hamster wheel."

"Relax Magnus I am just here to talk." Maverick held up his hands. "I'm stuck in your head and really I can't do anything." Shrugging my sub-conscious smirked. "Plus, I can only speak to you when you're really, really out of it."

"What did you want?" I glared at him.

"Just to talk I promise…"

Taking a deep breath, I stared at Maverick and motioned for him to go on. Grinning Maverick nodded. "Thank you, Magnus, what I wanted to talk about was our fusion wasn't complete…well It was but it wasn't."

"I'm going to need some background on that." I said motioning for him to continue. "Well…. Long story short I developed enough of my own personality that well…." Maverick started to say. "Wait…. Does that mean what I think I mean?" I asked my eyes bulging out of my skull. "That's right you're stuck with me." He grinned, only for a moment as my fist slammed into his face.

* * *

"Geeze Magnus, are you okay? I mean besides from the broken arm and leg?" Raven asked staring at me.

"No…I spent the night fighting my demon…" I grumbled.

"Metaphor?"

"No." I shook my head. "And can you hand me that book on Duality and Magic?"

Shrugging Raven handed me the book. "Is there anything else I can hand you Grumpy Monster?" Giving her a look, Raven just giggled and shook her head. "Magnus you're so weird."

Looking up from the book I wiggled my eyebrows. "You have no idea."

" _Well looks like things are finally starting to return back to normal here at Ever After perhaps now we can go back to having a normal school year." The male narrator said._

" _There is Thronecoming or did you forget about that?" The female narrator smiled. "But until then things should be going back to normal."_

Looking up at the celling I almost said something but I decided to let it go. "Good to hear from you two again."

" _Look at that we may have won over our favorite hero." The male narrator said with a grin._

" _True enough let's see how long this lasts."_


	15. Magnus has a date?

**Hey everyone I'm back once again and I am feeling much, much better. First my thanks for my faithful reviewers, for everything Magico I'm glad you like the last chapter. Hunter I'm sorry you lost your love for Monster High but I promise you will enjoy Magnus when he deals with them. Cloud I am glad your excited. As to Briar I noticed my mistake and changed it right away, also I'm glad you liked the RavenxMagnus moment, you see I want to play around with all pairings until I get all votes and lists from people. On another note if you guys want to see some One-Shots of what it would be like if Magnus dated certain characters I can do that but you have to let me know in your next review. Anyway this chapter is more of a Magnus making up to one other person Maverick screwed over and then we will get started on the next arc.**

* * *

"Come on Magnus lighten up it's only a quick touch up." Poppy grinned as she cut my hair.

"Never, if you cut my hair I lose my strength…" Pouting I tried to slouch in the chair but a flick to my ear kept me from moving.

"Yeah right Magnus, now hold still I am going to add color to it." The purpled haired girl flicked my ear again. "And stop pouting this will make you look spelltastic."

Groaning I gripped the chair tightly. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to buy you dinner later? You have to touch my hair?"

"Well you said you would do anything to make it right? Well this is what I wanted you're the one person I couldn't ever get into my chair well…until now." She grinned at me. Rolling my eyes, I allowed Poppy to finish what she was doing to my poor and precious hair. "And who knows Magnus maybe you will be on Goldie's show next." She said with a large grin but stopped when seeing the look on my face. "Or not…Anyway you are finished, look."

Turning me around to look at the mirror I had to admit Poppy does good work. My hair was still spikey and wild, but a little shorter, my bronze color hair now had light gold throughout it which to be honest wasn't that noticeable unless you were really looking for it. "Okay Poppy this is actually pretty cool looking."

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad." Poppy said grinning at me.

"Yeah, yeah." Shaking my head I stood to my feet. "So anyway, Poppy when should I pick you up?"

"Be back here around seven alright? Oh, and wear something nice." And like that I was kicked out of the Tower Hair Salon.

"But I only have these clothes." I shouted. "Well I guess I could see Farah about clothes…. I think something with red would be nice…Yikes I hope I don't have to take her anywhere too expensive for our 'date'." Shrugging I walked off to find Farah only unknown to me someone came out of the shadows from behind a building. "Magnus has a date?"

* * *

"I'm telling you it's true Magnus has a date." Faybelle grumbled in front of the other girls.

"Oh, come on that isn't true, you must have miss heard him." Raven crossed her arms across her chest.

"I promise he came out of the hair salon with his hair cut and with some highlights talking about seeing Farah for to get clothes for his date." Faybelle explained.

"Okay say your right? What does it matter if he does have a date?" Cerise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you aren't curious about this? I mean come on its Magnus." Faybelle eyed the future red riding hood with a grin. "Come on hood girl I know you and him are close ever since he rescued you in training."

Blushing slightly Cerise growled. "So, what about you and him huh? You two always run around pranking people and didn't he invite you to the True Hearts Day Dance?"

"That has nothing-Nothing to do with that." Faybelle's face flushed slightly. "Magnus is a friend."

"Come on girls we can get along, can't we? Plus, it's Magnus if he really was on a date he would have told us." Raven said trying to mediate between the two girls.

"Oh, tell us? Or tell you?" Faybelle grinned at Raven. "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Well of course we are friends-I am not sure what you're talking about." Raven said not bothering to hide the flush on her face. "Plus, I like Dex- "

"Please with all the time you spend with Magnus? Are you sure you don't like our resident pranker?" Faybelle grinned at Raven. "But that isn't here nor there, Magnus has a date and we should go check it out."

"You're not to leave us alone till we agree with you?" Cerise asked crossing her arms.

"Nope." The future dark fairy shook her head.

Looking between each other Raven and Cerise both were curious though they would never admit it. "Fine but we should get some help." Together the three teen fairy tales ran around finding people to help them spy on Magnus during his date, they found Maddie who thought it would be a Hat-Tastic idea to spy on Magnus. While Cupid was curious about the whole thing she said she rather not get in the way if Magnus found true love, but she promised to keep an eye out if she spotted Magnus.

"So, this is it huh? Just the four of us?" Faybelle shook her head. "Okay first thing's first we find Magnus and keep an eye out on him."

"Well duh but who is it going to be? Magnus can spot almost anyone spying on him, even Kitty and she can turn invisible." Cerise shrugged.

Giggling Maddie bounced. "Oh, this is so exciting where do you they are going? Or who is he taking? This will be so such much fun."

"We aren't doing this for fun, this is recon." Faybelle glared. "Maddie since Magnus trusts you, just go and see what he is up to."

"Yes general!" Maddie saluted, then giggling she vanished from sight.

The other three just stared at the spot Maddie was in before shaking their heads. "Anyway, after we get a general report on what he is up to the next step is- "

"I'm back!" Maddie appeared behind Faybelle.

"Ah!" Jumping into the air the other three girls glared.

Giggling Maddie shook her head. "You guys are so jumpy, anyway Private Hatter reporting back from scouting the target." She said saluting Faybelle while wearing an army beret.

"So? What is Magnus is doing Maddie?" Raven asked while Cerise tried to calm the dark fairy down.

"Well he just got some new clothes from Farah, and they look spelltacular! Anyway, he then went and made dinner reservations at that new restaurant The Witches Garden."

"Really? I heard that place is hard to get into." Cerise said finally coming back with a calmed down Faybelle. "How did he get in?"

"Turns out the manger owes him a favor." Maddie shrugged.

"Wait how do you know that?" Faybelle asked.

"Easy I asked him." Maddie said with a bright smile.

"You weren't supposed to let him know we were on to him." Faybelle looked ready to pounce on the smaller girl, but was stopped by Raven. "I think Maddie what Faybelle wanted you to find this stuff out without asking Magnus."

"Oh well, he didn't seem to mind me asking, so that is my report, so what's next?" Maddie asked while giggling.

Taking a deep breath Faybelle rubbed her forehead. "Next part of the plan we spy on the date."

* * *

"How did we get in here?" Raven asked looking around as the small group sat in a large booth at The Witches Garden.

"To be honest…I'm not sure I thought Faybelle was the one that got us in here." Cerise shrugged as she sipped at her drink.

"Don't look at me Maddie got us in here." Faybelle said looking away from her binoculars. Giggling Maddie just sipped at her tea. "Silly's the author got us in for plot convenience." Blinking the other three just stared at Maddie who just laughed.

On the other side of the restaurant Magnus sat at a table looking over his new clothes. "Okay Farah does good work." I grinned looking at my new attire consisted off a sport leather jacket like Maverick's but mine had a gray hood on the back and flames around the cuffs. I wearing a red shirt with a black fire symbol on the chest while my pants were dark blue not much of a change and my shoes remained the same.

"Wow Magnus I have to admit you clean up nicely."

Looking away from my clothes I grinned as Poppy walked in, instead of her normal clothes the daughter of Rapunzel was wearing a short leather jacket with a purple dress that had lots of zippers that matched her style along with a black purse. "Thanks Poppy love the dress it new?" Standing up I moved around to the other side of the table I pulled her chair out for her.

"What a gentleman." Chuckling I slowly pushed her as she sat down. "And no, the dress is something hanging in my closet but never had the chance to wear it."

"Well it looks nice." Smiling I sat back in my seat.

Back with the girls Faybelle was freaking out. "Over there look! He is with Poppy." The dark fairy pointed.

"Huh never thought those two would end up on a date together." Raven raised an eyebrow and took the binoculars and stared.

"That's strange they don't seem like a good match, wonder why they are on a date." Cerise wondered aloud. Giggling while this was going on Maddie just shook her head as the other three girls tried to figure out why Magnus was with Poppy. "This is funny."

"Hey Poppy do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I asked looking around.

"Sometimes…Of course but right now very much so…" Poppy grinned nervously.

"Hm…Want to get out of here? And go to the Red Shoes Dance Club and on the way, we can just get some hotdogs at one of those stands."

"Hexcellent idea lets go." Standing to her feet Poppy grabbed my arm and dragged us out into the streets, finding a hotdog was easy enough. Getting our food, we ate as we walked completely unaware that we were being followed. "Do you think they spotted back there?" Raven asked looking over at Magnus and Poppy. "Maybe? But let's keep following them." Faybelle motioned for the other girls. And thus, the rest of the night went as follows, going to the Red Shoes Dance Club, the girls followed Magnus trying to keep an eye on him during his date. The night finally ended with Magnus dropping Poppy off back at her dorm.

"You know I had a fun night Magnus despite the fact I felt like we were being watched." Poppy grinned.

"Yeah me to." Smiling I looked around. "Well this has been fun Poppy we should hang out again sometime."

"Yeah though I think next time we should just go see a movie." Poppy said. "Well anyway have a good night."

"Night." Waving I walked down the hallway heading toward the library.

"Well that was a bummer I guess it meant nothing." Faybelle grumbled coming out of her hiding spot.

"At least we know now." Raven grumbled. "And I can't believe you had us skip dinner to spy on them."

"I know and now the castleteria is closed." Growling Cerise glared at the dark fairy. "Hey listen it wasn't that bad…" Faybelle tried to argue but when her stomach growled she looked down. "Okay maybe it was."

"Come on girls we should have just asked Magnus, about his date instead of sneaking around and missing dinner." Maddie grinned.

"Yeah you should have." I grinned appearing behind them. Oh, watching them jump for dear life was fun.

"Magnus, we…" They all tried to say expect Maddie who was laughing.

"Relax you girls are hungry, right? Come on I know place still open, and I'm buying." Looking between each other the girls shrugged and followed after me at the prospect of getting free food.


	16. Magnus is leaving?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, and random guest I will add Darling to the pairing list. And Briar your fine but Magnus just doesn't like his hair being messed with. Also Cloud with the whole date thing with Poppy it was more of him paying her back because of what Maverick did, you know walking out and not paying for his hair cut. Anyway the first new arc has started but it will end on the 19th chapter so for those of you you don't like Monster High things will be finished soon. Anyway guys I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Over the last week, I had been spending a lot of time going through the Vault of Lost Tales with Giles. The guy was cool once you got past all the riddlish., turns out the answer to the riddle was usually what he was trying to get at.

"Hey Giles I have a question what is this?" I asked holding up a large book with a skull wearing a bow on it.

(AN: Just to let everyone know I am just going to instant translate what Giles is saying because writing riddlish is hard, Sorry :/)

"Hm? I haven't seen that book in a long time." Giles said as he took the book from my hand and slowly looked over it.

"That book must be important to you." Looking over it Giles flipped through it showing pictures of himself when he was younger alongside his brother and some…. Wait a minute. "Are those werewolves?"

Grinning Giles went on to explain…. well it took a while for me to understand, according to Giles there was another world that existed right next to the fairytale world and that was the world of monsters. "Wow…real life monsters. That is so cool!" I grinned. "Wait I have a question is there a world of just normal humans?"

"Yes, and they exist right next to the monster world." Giles said flipping through one of his books.

"A normal world with just regular humans…." Blinking I opened my mouth and shut it. "Could that be…my home? I whispered to myself. Shaking my head and slapping my face I took the monster book and put it back up. "Well Giles it was nice seeing you again but I'm going to head back to my room."

Nodding Giles gave me a wave with a smile, walking out of the Vault of Lost Tales I headed for my dorm room, placing my hands in my pocket I bit my lip. "A monster world connected to this world which is connected to a human world…. Could that really be my world? My home?" I hadn't thought about my world since my first week here, I mean do I miss my home? Sure, but come on how many people can say they get to live in a fairytale world? Not many but still…I made tons of good friends here and had more than my share of adventure but…Sometimes I missed my home, I missed the crowded streets, the smells…okay maybe not the smell of LA but I missed the big old Hollywood sign, the Chinese Theater and Griffith Park with all the large trees and the zoo. I missed being able to go to the beach on the weekends with my friends, but I think most of all I missed my family.

"Man…I wonder…if…if my family even knows I'm gone…" Rubbing my chin in thought I shook my head and looked down. "I miss them… I miss them a lot…" The moment I got back to my room I sat down on my bed resting my chin on my fist. "I wonder if maybe…. Just maybe I could find a way back just a moment…if the monster world is connected to the human world and the fairytale world is next to the monster world…."

Standing to my feet I had a grin on my face. "I have an idea."

" _Uh oh what is Magnus planning? Could he be leaving Ever After High?" The female narrator said._

" _Let's hope not…Things have been changed ever since he came here to Ever After and some things for the better." The male narrator said. "Only time will tell if he is leaving Ever After forever."_

"I'm not leaving forever guys but I am glad you care." Looking up I smiled.

The next morning I knew I had to find someone to help me but I wasn't sure who…Sure I had lots of friends that could help me but I am not sure they would understand…. well…Wait I knew who I had to see. Someone who knew about other worlds and traveling between them. Looking around the castleteria I found her the one girl that could help me, walking up to her table I grinned. "Hey I need a favor."

Looking up from her breakfast the girl grinned. "Well isn't this just purrfect."

* * *

"Hey as anyone seen Magnus?" Maddie asked. "I can't seem to find him, he said he would meet me for lunch but he never showed."

"That isn't like him." Raven frowned. "He is good with keeping his promises…in fact he wasn't in class today."

"You guys talking about Magnus?" Hunter asked walking up with Ashlynn.

"Yeah have you seem them?" Raven asked.

Looking between each other the couple shook their heads. "No, he wasn't in Hero training today."

"And he wasn't in Muse-ic class either." Ashlynn frowned slightly. "I'm really worried, no one has seen him since breakfast."

Looking between each other the teens all shared a similar look. "We need to find him."

Running around the school the group rounded up others to help find their crazy friend, Raven, Maddie, Ashlynn and Hunter searched through the library and Vault of Lost Tales while Sparrow, Dexter, Cupid, and Cerise searched throughout the town. Everyone else searched throughout the school but no one could find any trace of the bronze haired teen, after several hours the large group called for a break. Meeting back up in the castleteria the group all sat around looking down, and confused it was like Magnus had vanished from the face of Ever After.

"Where could he have gone…" Raven mumbled. "This is really out of character for him."

"Yeah your right Raven but where could he have gone?" Dexter asked handing her a cup of coffee. Taking it with a smile the girl frowned slightly. "Not sure…"

"You guys!" Running into the castleteria an ecstatic Maddie almost ran over somebody. "I found him! I can't believe I didn't think of it but I used my Magnus tracker 5000."

"Wait really? That works?" Everyone stood up. "Where is he?"

"He is in the lower catacombs of the school with Kitty my tracker picked her up as well." Maddie said with a panicked look on her face. "And a large source of magic."

"Oh no…Magnus and magic with Kitty? That never goes over well, come on we need to get him." Raven said, nodding the group ran hoping to find whatever those two were up to and stop them before something went wrong. The lower catacombs of the school were used as either storage for old unwanted items, sporting equipment, or for something that should never see the light of day again. As the group ran into the catacombs the air was heavy with magic, as they ran the group headed toward a bright light. "Is that where they are?" Cupid shouted.

"Yes, and we need to be careful." Maddie said. "I have no idea what they are doing but I don't like it." As the group got closer they found themselves standing before a large glowing portal with both Kitty and Magnus standing before. Magnus was wearing his normal clothes but the only difference is he had a large bag on his back.

"Magnus!" The group called.

Turning around Magnus grinned. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry about today."

"Magnus what are you doing?" Raven asked panicked.

"Easy I'm going home."

"WHAT!?"

"Ouch…" Sticking a finger in his ear Magnus shook his head. "Take it easy guys I'- "Magnus started to say but stopped as a bright light tendril wrapped around Magnus pulling him into the glowing portal of light. "Come on we have to go after him!" Raven and Maddie shouted as they rushed the portal but the light stopped and vanished.

"No…Magnus is gone…."

* * *

"Sweet lord have mercy…What happened to my head…" Grabbing my head in pain I slowly opened my eyes looking around. I was in…well I wasn't in a cave I was in a dungeon? Okay that is strange and…. My definition of strange has changed since coming to Ever After.

" _Well you banged your head when the portal spat us out here." A teenage girl's voice said._

"Wait who said that? You're not the narrators?"

" _Wow your fast."_ I swear that voice was rolling her eyes at me. _"Anyway, Magnus I am Brooke Page, the daughter of the narrators."_

"Wait they can have kids? They're married?" Blinking I looked around. "So, Brooke why am I hearing you? And, where are we?"

" _Well Magnus when I heard you were going back to your world I wanted to come with you, so I attached myself to your head." Brooke explained. "And if the portal worked like it was supposed by using the Monster world as a bridge you should be back in your world."_

"I hate to break it to you but this isn't my world we don't have medieval dungeons in LA unless we ended up in Europe." Rubbing my face, I slowly stood to my feet and looked around.

" _What's Europe? Oh, wait never mind looking through your mind I can see what you mean." Brooke supplied._

"You know…this is weird…. I mean I have experienced weird but this…. takes the cake, having the voice of a teenage narrator in my head." Shaking my head I looked around finding a staircase. "Well no where to go but up, look out world here- "

" _We come!" Brooke giggled._

* * *

"Kitty I want you to explain slowly why you helped Magnus with this." Raven said with her arms crossed.

Taking a deep breath, the cat girl nodded. "Okay he came to me this morning asking for a favor. He wanted me to help him find a way back to his home, so I agreed not thinking we would find anything." Shrugging Kitty looked back at the portal.

"Why did he come to you Kitty?" Dexter asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well…He knew that Lizzie, Maddie, and I came from Wonderland so he thought I would know about portals. He figured I would be the best one to help." Kitty looked down at the ground. "I really wish he hadn't."

Cupid tapped her chin. "But why did Magnus want to leave…I thought he was happy here…He wasn't he?" The winged girl asked looking around.

"It wasn't that he was unhappy it's just…He wanted to see his family…I'm sorry he didn't explain everything to me." Kitty bit the inside of her lip. "He said there was a way for him to come back…."

"But his world doesn't have magic…like any at all…So, how could he?" Raven cupped her chin in thought.

"Guy's I don't think he was sent to his world…" Maddie said as she was standing near the portal. "I think…he went somewhere else…"

"Huh? How could you know that Maddie?" Dexter asked.

"Easy my Magnus tracker is still working." Maddie held up her strange device. "The signal is weak but he is somewhere with magic."

"Somewhere with magic…. Wait I get it." Grinning widely Kitty snapped her fingers. "I know where he is…Magnus explained it to me."

"Huh? What do you mean" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Magnus said that he couldn't head directly to his world so he was using another world as a jumping point…but he said there shouldn't be too much magic otherwise it would mess with the portal…. Which means he would be jumped to the other world…the one he was using for a jumping point!" Kitty giggled.

"Wait which world? Wonderland? OZ?" Dexter asked.

"Nope, the world of the monsters!"

"What!?" Cupid shouted her eyes going wide.


	17. Monster Mash part 1

**Hey everyone I'm back and here is Magnus and Brooke on a wild adventure in the world of Monster High, now Matthew gemm I didn't get the review but I am not putting Magnus in the major arcs of Monster High well...Maybe I will watch the movies again and see where he would fit in best. Also Briar glad you enjoyed this last chapter and I know it wasn't a dungeon but Magnus didn't and I'm glad you like him and Brooke hanging together. Now I hope you all like this new chapter not much action the next two chapters should be longer, and he will meet more of the ghouls and he will have a quick little throw down with a student at Monster High, if you guys can guess who, well I will give you a cookie. Anyway thanks for all the love and support see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

"One step…"

" _Two step…"_

"Three step…"

" _Four step…. Magnus why are we doing this?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone._

"Because it helps pass the time…" Grumbling I took a deep breath looking upwards. "…. This is stupid why do they have all these stairs?"

" _Not sure maybe they are all exercise nuts? But seriously why are you complaining you're in like…. super shape." Brooke said._

"Well there is a difference between being in shape and being forced to climb the Mount of Everest of stair cases in a freaking long leather jacket." Grumbling I looked down at my clothes with a glare, upon coming to this new world my clothes had changed. Instead of my normal clothes I was wearing a long dark leather jacket that went down to my knees, dark brown boots, black jeans dark gloves, a dark gray sleeves turtle neck with a leather vest over it, and to top it off I had a gray scarf resting around my shoulders and a large brim black hat. I asked Brooke about what happened to me and turns out my clothes changed because of some weird clothing magic that existed…. Song magic, clothing magic…seriously? I called bull-crap but since I had no one else around to ask I decided to go with it.

" _Less complaining leg boy, plus you weren't complaining when said you looked like Hugh Jackman in Van Helsing."_ Brooke said with an obvious smirk in her voice.

Rolling my eyes, I grumbled readjusting my backpack and kept climbing the stairs. "So…what do you think is at the top of the stairs?"

" _No clue, maybe Dracula? Or maybe the wolfman…Oh, oh maybe the creature from the black lagoon?" Brooke giggled bouncing back and forth in my head. "Oh, maybe Frankenstein's Monster! Or a zombie, maybe the Mummy or even The Boogie Man!"_

"Or maybe…. a Highschool for monsters." I said finally reaching the top of the stairs.

" _That's just silly Magnus what would make you think tha-OH wait now I see."_

Looking around Brooke and I found ourselves in a large school hallway not that different from Ever After High expect the all the lockers were purple, and everything was…well the colors here were darker. Also, the lockers were in the shape of coffins, that…is kind of cool to be honest. "So…What now? I mean it isn't home…Hm. I guess we should try to figure something out, any ideas on what to do Brooke?"

" _No clue, either find the locals or find a teacher?" Brooke mentally shrugged. "You're the seasoned world traveler not me."_

"Just because I ended up in Ever After on accident doesn't make me a well-travelled adventurer, this is still new for me." Shrugging I looked around the halls and seeing no one I decided to walk around and see if I could find anyone here. I had to admit this school was interesting, but with no monsters around I…didn't know what to think it was just a creepy and empty hallway. Sighing I shook my head. "This is stupid, why isn't there anyone?"

"School is over young man. I think the better question is why are you here?" A creepy voice said.

Taking a deep breath, I made the choice not to jump out of my skin. It took all my will power but I didn't. Turning around I opened my mouth and shut it upon seeing who the creepy voice belonged to. Standing before me was a very…. very tall woman in old fashion clothes wearing a long purple coat, black pants and high riding boots, but that wasn't the weird thing…The weird thing was the fact the woman was holding her head underneath her arm and that head was glaring at me. Now…I consider myself a reasonable guy…Of sound body and …. well maybe not sound mind, but I draw the line at headless women talking to me. So, I did the only natural thing anyone would do in my situation…. I screamed and no not a manly wail of terror. I mean I screamed like a sixteen-year-old girl stuck in a horror slasher movie.

"Ahh!"

" _Ahh!"_

"Stop screaming!" The woman shouted with such force that my mouth closed instantly. Clearing her…Throat? The headless woman head glared at me. "Now young man I believed I asked- "

"You don't have a head." I said.

"Yes, I do it's right- "

" _She doesn't have a head." Brooke said in the same daze as me._

"You don't have a head." I repeated.

"Will you stop that…. Now what are you doing here? Normie's aren't allowed on school campus without permission."

" _She doesn't have a head."_

"You don't have a head." I said still stuck on the fact her head wasn't on her shoulders. The woman's head glared at me and finally she took her head and placed it back on her neck. "There happy? Now will you answer me."

Blinking I shook my head. "Yeah…Sorry about that…Um…What was your question again?" I grinned sheepishly.

Taking a deep breath, the woman rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I asked what are you doing here."

"Oh that…Right well it's a long story…But you see I am from a world without magic or monsters…And I ended up in a place called Ever After- "I started to explain.

"Ever After? You ended up there?" The woman asked surprised. "But how did you get here?"

" _A Stargate! "Brooke giggled as she began to hum the theme from Stargate Sg1._ God I really hope she stops exploring my brain, that is not a safe place for her. "Well…. I was trying to use a magic portal to find a way back home just for a visit so I could see my family and let them know you were okay…. but the portal backfired and I ended up here." Shrugging I looked around. "To be honest I ended up in that dungeon way in the bottom of this place."

The woman frowned and rubbed her chin in thought after what I told her, taking a deep breath she nodded. "Alright young man I believe you, for now you should come with me."

Shrugging I followed her until something came to mind. "Wait this is the monster world, right?"

"It is. "She said not even bothering to look at me.

"But that means I need to get to the human side of things so I can find my family and let them know I'm okay…"

Taking a deep breath, the woman turned around and stared at me with a sad look on her face. "Young man I'm afraid I have bad news for you…You see you told me you came from a world without magic or monsters correct?"

Nodding I motioned for her to go on, while Brooke quietly listened in.

"I am afraid that you are much further from home then you may think. While yes, the monster world is connected to the human one, humans know about us monsters they always known we were here." The tall woman explained to me. "So, that means the human world here is not your own."

Looking down I bit my lip in thought. "…. I did all this for nothing…"

" _Pretty much, man that must suck." Brooke said in a depressed tone._

"I'm afraid so, I am sorry." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you said you were in Ever After correct? If so then I can send you back there if you wish, but it will take a few days."

"Yeah…Thank you um…I'm afraid I don't know your name ma'am." I grinned, shaking her with a small smile the woman nodded at me. "I'm Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Nice to meet you I'm Magnus Maverick."

" _And I'm Brooke Page!"_

"She can't hear you Brooke…"

"Who are you talking to young man?" Bloodgood asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just the voice of the teenage narrator in my head." I said suddenly realizing what it must be like to be Madeline as Bloodgood just stared at me with a confused look.

* * *

"This is my home you can stay here until we get you back home." Bloodgood said with a smile. "Now just to let you know I have a student who lives here so she can attend school so you will meet her shortly."

"Cool, cool." I said looking over Headmistress Bloodgood's home was a nightmare on elm street special, it was a large old English cottage with a creaky fence around the property with ivy crawling all through the iron bars. Taking off my hat I let out a whistle. "Nice place you got here ma'am."

" _Very nice place, I wonder if Freddie Kruger will open the door."_

"Thank you, Magnus I, hope that your stay here is comfortable." Smiling Miss Bloodgood opened the door letting me in and to be honest I liked her house, it reminded me of the Addams' family place expect with more color.

" _They're creepy and they're kooky…" Brooke began to sing in my head._

"Thanks Miss Bloodgood…Hey you said you had a student living with you?" I asked taking off my hat.

"Right, Abbey! we have a guest will you please come here." Bloodgood called out.

"Coming Miss Bloodgood." A heavily accented voice called from upstairs.

" _I wonder what this Abbey looks like." Brooke mused._

I wondered that to I mean I saw pictures of some monsters from Giles book but I didn't really look through it thoroughly enough to know what the standard for monsters, but I am sure I will be surprised. And boy I was…Because coming down the stairs was…. well I am not sure how to describe her…an ice queen? Not a cold-hearted woman I mean literally a woman who looks like she is the queen of ice and snow, the girl who walked down had light blue skin that seemed to glisten, her hair was long and white with streaks with pink, purple, and blue. Looking closer I could see two little tusks coming out of her mouth…I don't know why but those worked for her. Abbey was wearing a white headband short tube dress, wristband and knee high boots and leggings? I couldn't really tell.

"Oh, hello I'm Abbey Boninable."

Grinning I waved. "I'm Magnus Maverick at your service."

"Abbey, would you show Magnus to the other guest room, I will get started on dinner." Miss Bloodgood said walking away.

"Come follow me." Abbey said waving me toward the stairs. Shrugging I followed the up the stairs girl as we walked I decided to try and make small talk.

"So…. Abbey you're not really going to question why a human is here?"

"Not really, if Miss Bloodgood has you as her guest I will not question." She said.

"Okay then…So where are you from?" I asked. "I can't say I've heard your accent before."

"I'm from the Himalaya Mountains." Abbey replied in the same tone.

"Cool, cool so- "

"Why are you asking me these things?" She asked turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging I grinned. "Just being friendly and trying to make small talk."

"Oh… back in my village we don't make idle chatter like this, it tends to make one's mouth freeze open." Abbey said. "Anyway, I am sorry I am still trying to adjust to things here."

"Naw that's cool it must be hard adjusting to life in a new place." I smiled. _"Ain't that the truth, remember how you had to adjust to Ever After?"_

Smiling slightly Abbey nodded. "True luckily I have some friends who have been helping me."

"That's good." Grinning I motioned for Abbey to continue and together we went up the stairs, leading me to the guest room. Opening the door to the room I looked inside, the room was small with a bed and close with two nightstands on either side of the bed. "Thank for leading me here Abbey."

"It is no problem, but don't stay to long Miss Bloodgood should have dinner ready soon." And like that the snow girl left me alone in the room. Looking around I sat my bag on the bed and stripped off the jacket, scarf, gloves and vest.

" _Well now what's the plan?"_

"Now? Well we wait until we find a way back to Ever After." I said shrugging. "But before that we go and eat dinner."


	18. Monster Mash part 2

**Well guy's here it is Magnus's second but first day in the Monster world let's see what happens, but first I want to thank you all again for your support to those who fav and follow to you guys who review this story. It means a lot to me. Also Briar thanks for the offer on the riddlish I will take you up on that, now then I decided to have Magnus not do any of the Monster High major Arc's I know Matthew you wanted to see Magnus give the shadow ghoul's a smack down but come on don't you want to see a Magnus adventure in the monster world? Well here is first step, next chapter will have something big happening which will require both Ever After students and Monger High ghouls plus Magnus to work together. Anyway see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Magnus it's time to Adam's the up!" Abbey shouted.

" _I think she means up and Adams." Brooke grumbled sleepy._

Stretching I let out a large yawn popping my back, blinking I looked around the room while smacking my lips. "Where am I?"

" _Monster world remember? Guest house, woman without head." Brooke shuddered._

"Riiiiggghhtttt…." Stretching again I looked around the room before getting out of bed, putting on my new clothes minus the hat which I carried with me, walking out of the room and heading down stairs to the dining room, where I saw Abbey was eating some breakfast. "Good morning Magnus would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please…" I groaned sitting at table. "Hey where is Miss Bloodgood?" I asked looking around.

"Miss Bloodgood had to leave early she had some paperwork." Abbey said as she handed me a bowl and poured some cereal into it.

Smiling in thanks I poured the milk from a carton that was sitting on the table and started to eat. "Oh, okay so what is the plan for well me? Miss Bloodgood didn't explain much last night."

" _You know it's a good thing I don't have to eat, otherwise I would be starving right about now." Brooke grinned._

"Well you shall come to school with me and Miss Bloodgood will help you once we are there." Abbey said pointing her spoon at me.

Nodding Abbey and I both finished our breakfast rather quickly and both walked to the school and I had to admit in the daylight the school looking amazing. "It isn't Ever After but it's still cool."

" _Sure, is now get moving I am ready to see the monsters!"_

Chuckling I shook my head making my way up the stairs but to be honest I was excited as Brooke, I mean yeah, I freaked out when I saw Miss Bloodgood but…I think I got a handle on my little problem with headless people, so I shouldn't be freaked out by anything else I se…-Okay I was wrong…there are walking and talking skeletons round, cat girls, werewolves, and everything in between. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I shook my head and started to walk when I realized something…. I had no idea where I was going…and I lost track of Abbey.

" _You know Magnus you seem to have a way of just getting lost, are you Zorro from One Piece?" Brooke giggled._

"Stay away from the anime in my head. That is a dark and scary place where no light exists." I grumbled under my breath. "And I'm not that bad, I'm just…lost and separated from my frien- Oh shut up Brooke." I growled as I heard the teenage narrator laugh. Ignoring Brooke I decided to look around. "I guess I should ask someone for directions…Well he looks like an intelligent and friendly sort of fellow." Shrugging I walked up to a rather short blue kid with glasses who was nervously shaking as he walked.

"Hey excuse me." I called out.

"Ah!" The boy screamed but not from my greeting but because a tentacle came out of a locker and grabbed him, pulling the poor guy into the locker.

"Uh…. Was that the Kraken?" Blinking I stared at the spot the kid was in. "Should I call the police? I mean is he even alive?"

"Naw don't worry that happens all the time bloody." A deep voice said from behind me.

Turning around I found myself face to face with a brown furred werewolf…The guy was as tall as me but more muscular, he had short hair with wolf ears on the top of his head and one the ears was pierced. His outfit consisted of what I think was a letterman jacket only in black, purple and white, and button up shirt with jeans and boots.

"Oh, for a minute there I was worried…" I mumbled.

"Hey wait a minute you're a normie! What are you doing there!?" The werewolf jock asked in a shocked voice.

"A normie? Dude I am far from normal as possible, and I am looking for Miss Bloodgood." I said blinking.

" _Yeah you really are far from normal." Brooke giggled._

"Sorry man, just a normie is what we call your kind…And Miss Bloodgood should be in her office, it's just down this hall and to the right." The werewolf said pointing.

"Oh, alright well thanks for your help." Grinning I waved at the werewolf and walked off, heading toward Miss Bloodgood's office. As I walked into the office I had to admit I liked it better then Headmaster Grimm's, Bloodgood's office was simple and efficient, though the only weird thing was a large blue horse bent over a small desk typing on a typewriter. "Uh…I don't want to know."

" _Aren't you even a little curious? I know I am."_

"Mister Maverick good timing, please come have a seat." Miss Bloodgood called from her desk. Walking around the smaller desk and the large horse sitting at it, I took a seat in front of Miss Bloodgood who was going over some paperwork.

"So…Miss Bloodgood…What's the plan?" I asked looking around.

"Well Mister Maverick…" She started to say.

"Magnus just call me Magnus please."

"Magnus then, I have come up with a plan that I believe should be suitable, you see there are a few natural portals left that can be opened to take you back to Ever After in fact one of our students goes there now, I am seeking permission to use her portal as we speak, but until then I have signed you up as an exchange student here at Monster High. I hope that is acceptable." Miss Bloodgood smiled.

"Um yeah it is and wait one of your students is at Ever After now? Who is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"C.A. Cupid…."

"What!? No way this was her old school!?" I shouted standing to my feet.

"Well yes…I take it you know her then given your reaction?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "How is she?"

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "Yeah I do…and she is doing well. Sorry about that this was kind of shocking.

" _No kidding I didn't even know, and I'm supposed to know everything." Brooke grumbled. "Mom and dad are keeping secrets again."_

"Yes, not many people know that Ever After is connected to the world of Monsters and we prefer to keep it that way for now." Miss Bloodgood said giving me the old stink eye.

"No problem, I can keep a secret." Grinning I gave her a thumb up.

"Good, now here." Pushing some papers forward I quickly looked over them. "This is will be your class schedule while you are here with us."

Looking over it I nodded. "Alright and will someone show me around?"

"Of course, I have arranged for that already…Will Frankie Stein please report to my office." The headless woman spoke into an intercom. "There your guide should be here shortly."

Nodding I decided to lean against the wall while waiting for Frankie to show up. Which didn't take too long at all because soon the door to the office opened and in walked I kid you not a mint green skinned girl. Her hair was long and went down to the middle of her waist, her hair color was black and white…I'm not sure which color was the main one but eh. Her eyes were interesting one was blue the other green. She had two bolts in her neck and stiches all around her body, she was dressed in a school girl like outfit in a blue and black plaid while her ears were pierced with skull shaped earrings. All and all the perfect representation of Frankenstein's monster in teenage girl form.

" _Wowie look at her, she has style." Brooke commented._

"Hello Miss Bloodgood you wanted to see me?" Frankie asked with a smile.

"Yes, Frankie I did, we have an exchange student who will be here for a few days. I would like you to show him around today." Miss Bloodgood said pointing at me.

"Hello I'm Magnus Maverick." I said giving the teenage monster a wave.

"Hi I'm-Oh my ghoul you're a normie!" Frankie shouted eyes going wide.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "I'm actually really weird nothing normal about me."

" _Ain't that the truth."_

Flushing slightly Frankie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry just normie is a term we use for humans."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Naw your fine but I would prefer it if just call me Magnus or use the world human instead of normie, and is it really that weird for a human to be here?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's volttastic! A nor-I mean a human is in Monster High." Frankie smiled. "Anyway, I'm Frankie Stein."

* * *

Meanwhile at Ever After the fairy tale teens were all standing around in the library looking at Cupid who bit her lip gently. "Alright I will tell you guys but you have to promise not to say anything."

"We promise Cupid now please tell us what is going on and where is Magnus exactly?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking up at her friends Cupid nodded. "Alright before coming here I went to another school, a school in the monster world. A school called Monster High. You see the monster and this world are connected, but they are kept separate with a few portals linking them together. I came here through a portal in my adopted father's temple. Magnus ended up in the monster world and if my guess is correct he is at Monster High right now."

"But why were the monster world and ours separate?" Cerise asked.

"I'm not sure of the details but that doesn't matter, right now we need to find Magnus and bring him home." Cupid said.

"Who says he wants to come back?" Dexter asked. "I mean he did try to go back home."

That stopped all the teens, frowning they looked down thinking over that little tidbit of information.

"I don't think Magnus would want to leave forever, in fact I know he wouldn't." Raven said with a determined look on her face.

"Same, Magnus wouldn't just leave us." Cerise nodded. "He is loyal friend, I say we go and get him."

"Spelltastic idea girls!" Cupid jumped up. "Then let's do this! Let's get our friend back!"

"I hate to burst your bubble girls, but we still have school you would need a teacher to help. "Dexter said. "I want to rescues Magnus as well but we need to think."

"I believe I can help." Maddie said coming into view.

"Oh, Maddie where have you been?" Raven asked.

Giggling the future mad hatter grinned. "I was getting help."

"Hello all." Mister Knight said walking toward the small group. "Miss Hatter explained the situation to me, and I believe I can help."

Looking between each other the group smiled. "Looks like we are going to recuse our friend after all."

"I just hope Magnus is alright." Raven said.

"And not getting into trouble." Cerise grinned.

"Knowing him he is the source of the trouble." Maddie giggled.

* * *

"Ah-cho!" Blinking I shook my head.

"Bless you Magnus, you okay?" Frankie asked as we walked in the halls.

"Yeah I should be fine I just think that someone…somewhere is talking about me."

" _And I bet it's nothing good." Brooke grinned._

Ignoring Brooke I made small talk with Frankie who I had to admit was extremely nice and sweet, but boy she liked asking questions. Not that I minded but the girl certainly was curious about…well everything. Right now, we had just left the first class of the day which to be honest wasn't that bad. We had Mad science with a Mister Hackington Or Mister Hack, the guy kind of reminded me of Rumpelstiltskin expect Mister Hack wasn't Russian or short. Anyway, I had met some of Frankie's friends who were sweet Like Clawdeen who kind of reminded me of Cerise in a way maybe it was the wolf ears. I also met Lagoon Blue who was a sea monster from Down Under and she was very friendly, then I met Draculaura a pink skinned short vampire who was just too cute I liked them all …Well expect for Cleo who seemed a little stuck up but eh I will let it go I am not going to be here long enough to care.

"So, what's next for class?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm I we have Biteology next." Frankie said. "After that we have lunch."

"Cool, cool. So, what is Biteology about?" I asked. "Because if it's about biting people I think we may have a problem." I grinned showing off my non-fangy teeth.

" _Oh, come on you could bite people and be like Hannibal Lector, 'I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.'" Brooke cackled._

Laughing Frankie shook her head. "No, it's like that but you'll see when you get in there."

Chuckling I shook my head but just decided to go with the flow, since that is really all I can do really. Getting into the class I found myself to a blue skinned girl with large white glasses.

"Oh, Magnus this is Ghoulia Yelps she is another of my ghoulfriends." Frankie introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magnus." I smiled at the zombie girl.

"Gahh.." The girl groaned at me.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "AhhaGah?"

"Ahhhh" Ghoulia grinned.

"Wait Magnus you speak zombie?" Frankie asked in surprised.

"Zombie? That is what she is speaking? Huh interesting." Shaking my head I grinned at Frankie. "But no I don't know, I was speaking stoner, very similar apparently."

"Stoner? What kind of langue is that?"

"Something the people in California speak." I chuckled. "Trust me you don't want to know." Frankie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as the teacher came walking into the classroom and then class started up…Okay this class was stupid, in fact it was so stupid I blocked out the memory of what went on during this class. All I can say is the lunch bell rang and I found myself in the creepateria…Weird name but I am not going to question it.

When we got there, I decided not to get anything seeing what they were serving and told Frankie I would just meet her and her friends who we ran into at a table, walking toward an empty table I was about to sit down when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. "You don't belong here normie." Strange the person who said it extended the word 'you' and sounded like they were mooing.

Now…I'm a rational person but when someone stands behind me and touches me especially if I don't know them. I tend to react in a weird way. Mainly I react by grabbing said person by the arm and by the waistband of their pants and toss them over my shoulder. To say that the guy who grabbed my shoulder was surprised that he was sent flying would be an understatement. Because boy the look of shock on his face was hilarious as he landed upside with his feet facing me. Blinking I scratched the back of my head and looked around as the monsters around me all gasped in shocked at what just happened.

"Magnus…What did you do?" Frankie asked running up to me.

"So, sorry about that just a reaction." Looking at the guy I had tossed I frowned the guy was huge like bigger then me…and he was also a minotaur with horns and all.

Groaning the minotaur readjusted himself and stood up. "You're going to pay for that normie." Snorting the minotaur pawed the ground, well he looks like a wants fight. Well I'm more than happy to help.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not normal." Grunting I took off my hat and placed it on Frankie's head. "Hold my hat for me." Shrugging off my coat I tossed it to Frankie and wrapped up my scarf placing it in my pocket. "Listen buddy I am sorry for that but you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I'm not your buddy. I'm Manny Taur and I will kick your but new kid."

"Bring it on." I grinned.

"Magnus don't do this he is a minotaur he's really strong!" Clawdeen called.

"Please no violence can't we just get along?" Draculaura said covering her mouth.

Shaking my head I eyed Manny. "Sorry but I can't stand bully's…Heh kind of funny since he is part bull and all."

"GRAH!" Letting out a roar/moo Manny charged, now I had a few options ahead of me I could dodge but then he would probably hit the wall and get stuck…Which would be funny but I rather not let that happen because something tells me the damage to wall would be billed to me. I could just take the hit but that would kill me so I took my third option. Sticking my right leg out and outstretching my arms I braced myself, the moment Manny's horn were close I grabbed ahold of them and re-direction the charging bull I tossed him on the ground. Luckily with all that training I did with Mister Knight I was more than strong enough…doing exercises in full plate armor tends to make a guy strong. The moment Manny hit the ground I pushed my foot on his head, grabbing Manny's arms and feet I quickly hogtied him with my scarf.

"Oh…" Frankie said

"My…" Clawdeen said

"Ghoul…" Draculaura finished.

Grinning I sat on top of Many and patted his head. "Now what do we say?"

"I'm going to kick your- "

Smacking his head I grinned. "No that's not it, say you're sorry and maybe I will let you go."

"I'm Sorry! Please just let me go." Manny mooed.

"Only if you promise to be a nice and well behaved monster from now on? Otherwise I will leave here all day." I said staring down at him.

"Okay, Okay I promise to be well behaved." Manny groaned out.

Shrugging I un tied him and helped him to his feet. "There, now we cool?"

Nodding Manny sniffed slightly. "Yeah listen I'm sorry…"

"Forget it man now…. can we all go back to eating?" I asked looking around the creepateria, and that seemed to do the trick and everyone decided to go back minding their own business. Well expect Frankie and her friends who decided to hound me about how I could throw a minotaur around like a football. _"Huh life is pretty interesting here kind of like Ever After." Brooke nodded. "I like it here."_

Chuckling I nodded and silently agreed with her.


	19. Monster Mash part 3

**Well here it is the last chapter of Monster High and let's say Magnus has his own fair share of trouble this chapter. Now I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, and Briar thank you for the lesson in riddlish and you got your wish here Magnus will meet Twyla this chapter and form a fast friendship. Now the next chapter won't be as long as this one but it is going to be just as important. Because it is Thronecoming! Now everyone please enjoy and thank you all so much for your support.**

* * *

Well…I had to admit I liked the monster world, I had been here for a few days and yet it's nice. Sure, it was taking longer to get back to Ever After High but it was still fun, I had met a lot of people or monsters here and they all became good friends. I enjoyed hanging out with Frankie she just had an electrifying personality, and it was hard not to like her. Clawdeen was fun and she was sassy which meant I found someone who I could trade sarcastic barbs with. Cleo was…Well she was okay once you got to know but her boyfriend Deuce was chill so I guess they balance the other out. Lagoona was awesome and I finally found a swim buddy well her and her boyfriend Gil who was a cool guy to hang with but I swear they were almost always breaking up and getting back together because of Gil's parents. Then there was Draculaura and her boyfriend Clawd who was the werewolf guy I had met on my first day. They kind of reminded me of Ashlynn and Hunter in a way expect I liked Hunter and Ashlynn better, maybe because Ashlynn and Hunter were more connected. Anyway, I liked Draculaura but she was pushy with her vegetarian diet other than that she was adorable though I still couldn't get over the fact she was pink. Seriously a pink vampire? Well at least she doesn't sparkle.

Anyway, I also liked hanging with Abbey, and since we both stayed with Miss Bloodgood we hung out a lot after school. I also hung out with Manny everyone once and a while, turns out he was a cool guy once you got past his rough and tough act. I even hung out with Ghoulia, it was weird seeing how Zombie talk and Stoner were so similar, so we could communicate easily, Ghoulia even introduced me to someone I knew that would a lifelong friend, Robecca Steam a steam punk robot girl who introduce me to the sport known as SKRM which was amazing, it was like rollerblading mixed with American Ninja Warrior. All and all I liked being here in the monster world but…I missed Ever After and I know Brooke missed it and her parents. Sitting at the edge of the school pool, my boots and socks rested next to me with my pants legs were rolled up as my feet rested in the water. "Don't worry Brooke we'll find a way home."

 _Sniffing Brooke nodded inside of my head. "I know Magnus…it's just I've been really been away from my parents like this before…"_

"I know, but don't worry we will be home before you know it and when you see your parent's you can give them a big old hug and tell them about this crazy adventure you had." I grinned looking up.

 _Smiling Brooke couldn't help but cheer up. "Thanks Magnus…you know you're like my own personal big brother."_

Smiling softly, I shook my head. "Thanks Brooke, I'm glad you think of me as your big brother."

"Hello Magnus what are you doing in here mate?" Looking around I grinned as Lagoona slowly walked over to me. "Hey Blue, and nothing really just hanging around." Lagoona smiled and nodded sitting next to me. "You thinking about your home?"

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah kind of, how could you tell?"

"You always scrunch up your face when you're thinking about home." Lagoona shrugged. "You mind if I take a dip?"

"No, no please help go ahead." I motioned for her to jump into the pool. "And how do know me well enough to know what I'm thinking about?"

Chuckling Lagoona jumped into the pool and swam deep down before coming back up. "Not sure, guess I got to know you that well."

Laughing I shook my head. "I guess so, anyway what made you come here Lagoona?"

"Oh, just wanted a quick swim that was all…" She said looking down.

"I know that look, let me guess you and Gil are having trouble again." I said. "What happened this time?"

"It's just his parents…" Lagoona sighed sinking a little further underwater.

"Well I'm not sure how to help there, but you should just talk with his parents, and Gil should know that his life is his not his parents." Shrugging I motioned for Lagoona to come over by patting the spot next to me, floating closer and climbed out of the pool and sat next to me again. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder I pulled the girl into a side hug. "Things will be alright, just wait and see."

Smiling Lagoona hugged me. "Thanks Magnus you're a good friend."

Grinning I let go of the girl and gently nudged her. "Thanks Blue so are you, now go and swim I got to get going. I want to explore the school some more." Standing up I grabbed my boots and socks and walked to the other side of the room and dried off my feet, placing my socks and boots back on I left the pool room only to run straight into Gil.

"Hey Magnus…Have you seen- "

"She's in there buddy and let me give you some advice, it's your life so live it don't let your parents decide it for you." Patting him on the back I shook my head. "Crazy kids." I muttered as he ran into the pool room. Shrugging I placed my hands inside the pockets of my coat and walked around the school not sure where I wanted to go, over the last few days I either was shown around by the ghouls or I explored by myself…well not really since I had Brooke with me but still I explored when I got the chance. So far, I have seen most of the upper levels of the school but I still haven't checked out the lower catacombs not since I first arrived. "So, Brooke I think maybe we should check out the lower levels today, what do you think?"

" _Not like I have a choice." Brooke shook her head. "But sure, why not maybe there are interesting things down there."_

"Knowing my luck there will be some kind of ancient evil that will awaken and try to kill me." I said rolling my eyes.

" _Come on Magnus that would be stupid." Brooke giggled. "Though you're probably right."_ Snorting I shook my head and walked toward the entrance of the catacombs completely unware that something was watching me from the shadows.

"There he is the normie…. I can't believe Bloodgood would let that trash in here." Growled a voice. "I say we kill him now…."

"Patience my dear, patience. His time will come, but we must wait until tomorrow when the blood moon is full." A soft and silky female voiced purred out "Then he will die."

* * *

In the temple of Eros, a magical mirror rippled and suddenly C.A. Cupid jumped out. Looking around the girl smiled. "It's good to be home." Staring down at herself Cupid grinned slightly seeing her old monster form. "Hello there, been a while."

The mirror soon rippled and shook and soon three more people stepped out, the first one was Raven Queen expect she had changed. Her skin was now a pale gray, her long black and purple hair was now in a ponytail while some of it covering her right eye, resting on the top of her head was a wide brim purple witch hat that had a skull with a bow on it as a buckle on the hat. Her clothes were now very witch like she had a short black and purple dress with purple with a black gray corset, and black stripped tights and black heels. Around her waist was a studded belt that had the symbol of a raven on it, while her bracelets jangled around her arms each with different symbols.

The second person who followed Raven was Cerise, she was a full-on werewolf, her wolf ears now rested on top of her head, Cerise now had fur covering her body and it was a light tan/cream color, her outfit had also changed her red hood and cape were a darker red and much longer and lined with fur. She wore a fluffy white blouse with a brown corset with bones etched on them. Her skirt went just to her knees exposing her now bare legs and high heel black boots with half-moons on the sides. Her hair was much longer and slightly curly near the ends but it was now braided and the braid rested on her left shoulder.

Finally, Maddie Hatter stepped through the portal, her hair was now in pig tails, and was straight but the ends were dyed black, Maddie wore a black top hat with a dark green band and number ¾ card rested on the side of the hat, her clothes teal green with a long petti-coat she had on white shirt and a green vest with swirling tea cup designs and a blue bow tie. She wore a black skirt with green tights and bright yellow heels with question marks acting as the heel, on her hands rested purple gloves with small lines going along them but the most shocking thing her skin was white and she had a black mark over her eyes like a domino mask.

"Wow ghouls you look spelltastic." Cupid smiled looking over her now transformed friends.

"Thanks Cupid so do you…and wait did you say ghouls?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giggling Cupid nodded. "Yep that is just part of the lingo here."

"I have to say I think my new look is Hat-Tastic!" Maddie grinned.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about my look…" Cerise said looking over herself.

"Don't worry Cerise you look fine, and trust me you won't even stand out at Monster High." Cupid nodded reassuring her friend. "Now come on we have a friend to bring home!"

"And let's hope he isn't in any trouble."

* * *

"Achoo!"

" _Bless you."_

"Thanks Brooke, so what do we do now? Because it's official I'm lost." I asked looking around as I was stuck in a round room with no doors, windows or stairs. _"Don't look at me Zorro I'm as lost as you are." Brooke should her head._ Looking around the small room I frowned slightly something was off. "Impressive, but you can come out of those shadows now, I could really use help getting out of here."

"How did you know I was here?" Slowly fading out of the shadows was a small girl with pastel green hair that had blue and purple hair, the girl's skin was purple-blue, except she had silver colored dust swirl patterns around her hands and legs. The girl was wearing a cute dress with a layered skirt that was blue and black with all kinds of designs of it, you know she was cute despite the fact she looked younger than me.

"Hey I'm used to spotting a cat girl that can turn invisible." Grinning I turned my head. "Anyway, I'm Magnus Maverick."

Smiling slightly the girl nodded. "I'm Twyla."

"Nice to meet you Twyla, so…You come here often?" I chuckled not sure what to say.

Snorting Twyla shook her head. "Do you use that line on every girl, or am I just that lucky?"

" _Are you…Are you flirting with her? Wow your desperate." Brooke rolled her eyes._

Laughing I rubbed the back of my head. "I would say lucky but then again seeing how you're first the person I've seen in an hour…I would go with I'm desperate."

Grinning slightly Twyla shook her head. "For some reason, I'm not even insulted."

Grinning I stretched out. "Part of my charm, anyway how did you get here?"

" _Oh, wait your just making conversation, never mind." Brooke nodded. "I'll just go back to looking through the various things in your head."_

"Well I can walk through shadows." Twyla shrugged. "What about you?"

"To be honest…I'm not exactly sure I was just wandering around and then boom stuck in here." Shrugging I looked around. "Seriously why does this school even have a room like this."

" _We got stuck in here because you wanted to find what happened you pulled that lever…. I kept telling you it was the wrong one."_

"I am not really sure either…Say do you want to get out of here?" Twyla asked. "Not that I don't like talking in dark rooms but…something tells me your stuck."

Laughing I shook my head. "What made you think that? But hey I will take you up on your offer."

"Cool." Walking slowly up to me Twyla grabbed hold of my hand, gently the smaller girl pulled me into the shadows. Alright for those who have never traveled via shadow let me give you some friendly advice…. Don't ever do it unless you're with a professional. It was like being on the world's fastest and scariest rollercoaster, which is awesome! The way the shadows moved and rushed around us like a strong wind, and suddenly it all stopped. Slowly Twyla and I both stepped out of the shadows and out in the halls of Monster High.

"Okay that was awesome!" I grinned.

Chuckling Twyla shook her head. "So, that was your first time?"

"You know it, but hey you never forget your first time." Grinning even wider I gently nudged Twyla who just shook her head.

"Well, well isn't this just purrfect."

Looking at the source of the voice I frowned. "Toralei Stripe, shouldn't you be chasing a mouse?"

" _Oh no, not her again. That girl is nothing but trouble. Kind of like Kitty expect she never learns her lesson."_

Rolling her eyes, the werecat smirked and walked closer along with her two flunkies. "Well, well, well, Twyla do you have a boyfriend? And what about you normie? You so desperate that you would date a little freshman?"

Twyla opened her mouth to say something but looked down at her and my hand and quickly pulled away and hid behind me slightly. "Well at least I have one, what about you Toralei? Looks like you couldn't even get one if you tried."

" _Ouch burn…"_

Looking down at Twyla I grinned. "Ouch burn, and me desperate? Puhlease your just jealous that you don't get a chance to get all this." I said motioning down toward my body. "Now why not be a good kitty cat and scat." I said shoeing her away with my hands. Hissing slightly Toralei left with her flunkies following close behind. We waited for a few minutes just to make sure they were gone, looking at one another Twyla started to laugh with me following soon behind her.

"God that was funny…" wiping a tear away from my eye I grinned.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny…And sorry about pretending you were my boyfriend…"

"Naw it's cool, anyway thanks for the lift Twyla, without your help I'm sure I would have been stuck for a while." Shaking my head I smiled down at the girl.

"Of course, no problem. Now I have to leave so don't get stuck in the lower levels otherwise I won't be able to rescue you until morning." Grinning Twyla waved and vanished into the shadows.

" _Well now what Romeo?" Brooke grinned._

Rolling my eyes, I looked around. "Now? I think it's time to head back to Miss Blood- "Not even getting a chance to finish my sentence I felt everything slowly fade into nothingness.

* * *

"Hm…Abbey have you seen Magnus?" Miss Bloodgood asked as she slowly paced in her dining room.

"No I have not Miss Bloodgood, maybe he is out at the school, or in town maybe." Abbey shrugged. "He does want to explore everything he can before returning home."

"That is true but he should have been back by now…" Miss Bloodgood said looking at a clock on the wall. "It's 6:30 he should have- "

There was a sharp knocking on the door of her. "That may be him, but strange why would he knock."

"Let us go and see, shall we." Walking to the door both Headmistress and student both stood in the entryway, opening the door both were shocked to see Cupid along with three other ghouls standing there.

"Why hello Cupid it is good to see you." Abbey smiled, while they may never have gotten along she did consider the girl a friend.

"Cupid my it is wonderful to see you, and who are these ghouls with you?" Bloodgood said with a small smile. "But may I ask what are you doing here?"

"Hello Miss Bloodgood, these are my friends. Raven, Cerise, and Maddie, and well you see we are looking for a friend of ours." Cupid said.

"Yeah, he has long, wild bronze hair- "Cerise started to say.

"And he enjoys playing Hat-Tastic pranks…" Maddie grinned.

"Oh, you must mean Magnus." Abbey said.

"Wait you've seen him?" Raven asked.

"I believe you four should come on in." Miss Bloodgood motioned for the four Ever After students into her house, coming in Miss Bloodgood had the girls come into the dining room and had them all sit down. "Now ladies if I am not mistaken you came through Cupid's portal am I correct? And you're here to bring Magnus back home with you."

Looking between each other they girls nodded their heads. "Good but may I ask how did you know to look here?"

"Well…I kind of tracked his scent here." Cerise said.

"Yeah we would have used my Magnus Tracker but it's not working." Maddie frowned.

Both Miss Bloodgood and Abbey looked at Cupid for an explanation but the girl simply shrugged. "Well be that as it may Magnus isn't here in fact, before you arrived we were just discussing this."

"Oh, no you think he is okay?" Raven looked down biting her lip. "I hope he isn't getting into any trouble…"

"Don't worry Raven I'm sure Magnus isn't getting into trouble." Cupid said patting her friend on the back, but secretly she was thinking the same thing.

"I am sure he is fine, as I was telling Miss Bloodgood before you showed up. Magnus liked exploring everything and anything he could." Abbey said. "He should be here soon."

"That does sound like him." Cerise smiled.

"So why not wait around, would you four like some tea?" Bloodgood asked, all agreeing but with Maddie insisting she help they all decided to wait. After two hours of waiting and still no sign of Magnus they all were getting worried. "Hm…He is usually back by now…" Abbey mumbled. "Now I am worried."

"Yes…Hm. I think maybe I should go out and look for him." Miss Bloodgood. "You five should sta- "

"Excuse me Miss Bloodgood, but Magnus is our friend and we want to help find him." Cupid said with a determined look on her face. "And do you all feel the same?" The head mistress asked looking at all the teens.

"Of course, we wouldn't have come all this way if he wasn't." Raven smiled.

"Yep, yep, yep. We aren't leaving until we find him!" Maddie giggled.

"That's right so let's go find that crazy prankster." Cerise grinned.

"Agreed Miss Bloodgood, now let us go find him." Abbie nodded.

"I just hope he is alright." Maddie frowned. "Trouble seems to always find him."

* * *

Groaning I slowly felt my eyes opening, looking around I saw someone that I really didn't want to see again. Maverick was sitting in a chair in the center of a spotlight, with his hands folded on his lap. What was shocking the fact there was girl sitting to his left on the other side of the spotlight. The girl had long blackish/brown wavy hair that covered her left eye, she was wearing a dark blue dress with symbols of books and microphones, resting around her neck was a headset with a microphone, her legs were covered in black tights while she had on bright gold high heels that had symbols from other type of fairy tales.

"Brooke?" I asked staring at the girl. The girl smirked and exchanged a look with Maverick who was grinning.

"Wow I knew you were slow Magnus, but man you're not really firing on all cylinders today." Maverick shook his head.

Giggling the girl reached over and smacked Maverick on the arm. "Behave you, and yes Magnus it's me." Brooke said.

Slowly standing up I walked into the spotlight. "What no seat for me?"

"It's your mind Magnus if you want a chair then just ask for one." Maverick rolled his eyes. Looking down at the spot behind me I slowly pictured a chair and…. a giant luxury recliner appeared with a sign above it saying 'King'. Plopping down in it I grinned pulling the seat rest up.

"Really?" Brooke and Maverick asked staring at me.

"Hail to the king baby." Grinning I shrugged. "Now why we having this little powwow?"

Looking between each other the other two shrugged. "Well Magnus we both thought it was important to learn that you are in some serious danger."

"When I am not? But I'll just shut up and let you guys explain."

"Good idea Magnus…Looks like we got grabbed by something." Brooke said. "I kind of was able to keep an eye on things, there are two of them and it seems we are in some kind of chamber."

"Ah…And…Wait what is it they are doing?" I asked.

"Not too sure…I think they may have sensed me and knocked me out along with you, with some kind of spell." Brooke frowned.

"Wait are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I frowned.

"No, I'm fine Magnus but thanks." Smiling the girl nodded at me.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but we have a bigger issue." Maverick cleared his throat. "Like the people who kidnapped us? And planning who knows what."

"Right…. So, what is the plan?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Well…do you remember those books that we read? The ones about Harry Houdini." Maverick motioned. "Then just pull an old Chuck Norris round house kick on our captors."

Looking between the two of them I nodded. "Alright then…Not the best of plans but not the worst."

"Good, now Magnus…Wake up."

* * *

Shaking my head my eyes slowly opened, looking around I tried to move but found that my arms were chained above my head and attached to a rather large stone, looking down I saw I raised an eyebrow at my shirtless form. "Well at least they let me keep my pants and boots."

"Ah, looks like our guest has finally woken up." A dark and chilling voice rumbled out, slowly out the shadows of the room a very tall and dark figure walked forward. Okay…whatever the hell this thing was scared the living day lights out of me, it had pale yellow skin stretched over large pair of muscles, the figure was covered head to toe in black clothing a large hood covered its head but that didn't mean I couldn't see the thing's face…. Whatever it was this thing wasn't human. It had a narrow face with sharp features, sharp fang like teeth and red piercing eyes.

"Yikes man…. Did you hit every single branch of the ugly tree when you fell out of it? Or did your mama just beat you to death with it?"

Snarling the creature lurched forward a long pink tongue hung out of his mouth. "Oh, god dude…your breath is horrible…"

"Silence normie…I will peel the flesh from your bones." The creature snarled loudly.

"Now, now my pet we can't kill him yet, otherwise we won't have sacrifice." A soft female voice purred out. Stepping out the shadows was a beautiful woman, she had long green hair, dark gray skin, and red eyes. The woman was dressed kind of like Mila Kunis as the wicked witch of the West minus the hat. Slowly the woman walked up to me and gently traced her black nails across my bare chest, shivering I watched as the woman slowly walk around me. "Plus, when the time comes, you can kill him."

Grinning way to widely the yellow creature looked at me with a very…. hungry look in its eyes. "I can hardly wait." Shuddering I looked away. "So…um…Can I even ask what you guys plan on doing to me?"

Laughing the woman gently grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. "Why of course my sweet, you see we plan on sacrificing you."

"Um…yeah but why? I mean I get that virgin's must be hard to come by but come on…"

Giggling the woman gently patted my cheek. "Such a sweet boy, but no you see you're a special case. While you are a human and a virgin that isn't why we plan on killing you."

"Oh well thank goodness I was almost worried for a second…" I said rolling my eyes.

Shaking her head the woman grabbed my face. "The reason why is simple, you see for some reason you are a conduit for magical energy, and if we use you the amount of power we could gain would be more than enough to challenge even the gods."

Glaring at the woman I tried to say something but with her hand holding my face I was a little tongue tied. "Now young man get some rest because soon you will die, oh and don't bother trying to escape, or my overzealous beast shall, well he won't kill you but I don't think if you're missing an arm it will matter to much."

Looking back over at the yellow skinned beast I shuddered as I saw him lick his lips. "No escaping noted…"

"Good boy." Grinning widely the woman patted my chest. "Now I must prepare for in a few hours the blood moon will rise." Taking a deep breath, I did the only thing I could do, wait and watch. The witch? Started to move around me chanting while her beast stood off watching me with those dark red eyes. Grumbling I looked around the room and frowned, I had been here before…this was the room where I had first met Twyla, expect the rock was new. "Huh I have a bad habit of ending up in places I shouldn't. I really should get that checked out."

" _Yeah no kidding…And shh don't say anything I don't want that witch to know I'm awake…."_

Nodding I kept my mouth shut watching the witch, who seemed completely engrossed in her work.

" _Alright listen Magnus I think I may have an idea on to help but we will need you to be fast, even though you have been out cold for almost an entire day…."_

I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out my shock and shook my head.

" _Yeah sorry about that, anyway once you can get free I would kick old beasty in the face…knock those teeth out. Then get to the witch and- "_

A large shaking sound pulled Brooke and I away from our little conversation as several figures landed in the room, all of them I recognized. "Raven? Cerise? Madeline? Cupid? Frankie? Ghouls? Miss Bloodgood?" Looking around all the friends I had made while at Monster High were here along with some of my friends from Ever After as well. "Boy, am I glad to see you all, and girl's you look clawsome!" I grinned.

"Magnus!" my friends all rushed me…. Now I'm not sure if you ever been in a ten plus person hug buy boy is it strange…. but it was nice feeling. Miss Bloodgood however simply glared at the two who had kidnapped me.

"This is over you two, unless you want to face all of us." Cracking her knuckles the headless woman reached behind her and pulled out a large scythe, all the others turned to face the witch and beast looked at one another, and quicker than you could blink the beast grabbed up the witch in his arms. "We will return for the conduit." The monster snarled out at me, and they vanished.

"…. Okay then…well I want to say thank you all for the save…. but could someone get me down?"

Later, it was explained to me that with the help of Cerise, Clawdeen, Clawd there little sister, and Twyla they were able to find me. It still took them a while even with all that sniffing power and some of the ghosts in the school it still took most of the day, turns out the place I was in was almost impossible to get into without shadow traveling, or pulling the lever. Anyway, I tried to find out more about those two that wanted to kill me but Miss Bloodgood said there was nothing much to tell as they were left over from an older age when monsters and humans fought and killed one another. She had already set the local monster police after them, and she told me not to worry about it. Seeing how I was leaving I just accepted it, doesn't mean I liked it…. but I accepted it. Soon it was time for me leave, I made a bunch of promises to come visit and keep in touch…I was even given a phone upgrade from Ghoulia which would allow me to email my friends here at Monster High.

Making our way to Cupid's father's temple I made some small talk with my friends and telling them about some of the stuff I did while I was here in the monster world, and the moment we got to the portal I grinned. "Man, is it going to be nice going back to Ever After." I grinned before looking down.

"Hey girl's I just want to say sorry for well leaving or planning on it without saying anything to you…all but I- "I started to say but was cut off as they all hugged me.

"It's fine Magnus we understand…Now come on let's go home." Raven smiled.

"Come on there are others that are waiting to see you as well." Cerise motioned.

"Mhm you have a lot people who missed you Magnus, so let's get going." Cupid smiled.

Laughing I nodded. "I got the message…." Stepping forward I placed on hand through the portal.

"Oh, I can't wait till we get back, because Thronecoming is going to be here soon." Madeline grinned. "And get this Magnus you're on the ballet to be king."

"Wait what!?" I shouted.


	20. Thronecoming

**Well here it is Thronecoming, and twenty chapters...Wow I never really thought I would make it this far but its all thanks to you all. Now since this is such a special moment I thought I have a guest in my Author's Note this time. Everyone please welcome Magnus himself.**

 **Magnus: "Hey everyone I just want to say thanks for your support through my wacky adventures."**

 **Fen: "Hey why not for the next Author's note you guys post some questions you always wanted to ask Magnus and he will answer them."**

 **Magnus: "Wait don't I get a say in this?"**

 **Fen: "Not really I own you."**

 **Magnus: "Oh right good point."**

 **Anyway time to answer some questions, Yes Magnus will have a dragon during the Dragon Games event but I am working on the dragon he should have but I do want advice from you all about dragons, outfit and anything in between. Briar I love your idea about Magnus's Wonderland clothes I will consider it. Now I will have have my official list of pairings up next chapter along with some of the votes for them. Anyway thank you all for your support and me and Magnus will see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

"You want me to be on the Bookball team? "I asked staring at Sparrow, Daring, Hooper, Dexter, and Hunter.

"Well of course, your extremely fast." Hunter said. "And with you, we might stand a chance of winning."

"Indeed, Magnus you would be an excellent addition to the team." Daring grinned at me.

"Come on man we could use the help, we are facing the giants of Beanstalk High." Dexter stressed.

"Then why not ask Jill for help? No one knows more about giants then her well expect Tiny. Or even better you wanted someone fast ask Cerise I know she said something about playing before."

"But they are girls." Sparrow shrugged.

"Yes, we don't need damsels." Daring said while looking at the girls. "We are men we don't need wome- "

Holding up my hand I pointed to Cerise who was standing behind Daring and it looked like she wanted to beat his head in with the pizza box she was holding. "If you want to keep your pretty teeth I suggest you shut it Daring, now I'll join the team only if Cerise gets to join, if she wants to that is." I said looking at her with a smile.

"Fine she can join- "Daring said finally.

"Good then see you at practice." Grinning I walked over to Cerise and grabbed a slice of pizza from her box. "Mmm…Meat lovers."

"Magnus, thanks." The future red riding hood said with a smile and a small blush.

Shrugging I gently hugged her shoulder. "No problem its time these guys start living in the twenty first century, women can do anything they set their minds to, now I will see you at practice, but first I need to go find out more about Bookball."

"Wait you don't know how to play it?" Cerise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope but I'm a fast learner."

* * *

"Okay this is stupid…." I grumbled looking over the book I was reading about Bookball.

" _Well it's not that bad…" Brooke said. "I mean…. Okay it is stupid. I mean compared to some the sports you have in your world."_

Chuckling I shook my head. Ever since I came back from the monster world Brooke and I kept in contact, while her mom the female narrator wasn't too keen on the idea her dad the male narrator was alright with it, he was glad his little girl had a friend to talk to. "Seriously Brooke if I hadn't already agreed I would just quit." Looking over the book I shook my head again. "Seriously it's football only with a book…. Why…why?"

" _Couldn't tell you, Bookball came before my time." Shaking her head Brooke grinned. "Oh well maybe if you win the big game you could be the Thronecoming king."_

"Now that's just mean Brooke, how did I even get nominated? Or why am I one of the final contenders for king?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're one of the most Hat-Tastic guys in the school." Madeline giggled as she walked up to me.

Flushing slightly, I shook my head. "Hey Madeline, and thanks for that, but seriously why would anyone want me as Thronecoming king?"

"Well besides what I think, a lot of people here like you. You make people laugh with your pranks, you helped plan the True Hearts Day Dance, and you go out of your way to help people in need. So why wouldn't they want you as their king?" Madeline smiled sitting down at my table. Smiling I shook my head. "Thanks Madeline but I don't really think that people want a crazy guy like me as king."

" _Maybe the crazy is what attracts people." Brooke giggled._

Laughing Madeline nodded. "You are right Brooke."

Rolling my eyes, I closed the book I was reading. "You two are a riot you know that? Anyway, Madeline what's up? I thought you were working on your float?"

"Oh, I just got finished so I figured I would go and see what you were up to." Shrugging Madeline pulled out a cup of tea and slowly sipped from it.

"Just looking at the Bookball rules and history." I said holding up the book. "I agreed to be on the team to help them win the big game."

Giggling Madeline clapped her hands. "That's wonderful, I will make sure to cheer you on."

Grinning I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Well with you cheering I'm sure we will win."

" _I think I will leave and let you two love birds have your moment." Brooke giggled._

Blushing I let go of Madeline's hand while the future mad hatter giggled softly to herself, shaking my head Madeline and I both made small talk with one another not really committing to a topic, finally we parted ways. Madeline had to go help at her father's shop while I had to go to my first Bookball practice. Walking to the football field I raised an eyebrow at the uniforms the guys were wearing. "Uh…tell me are those our uniforms?"

"Well of course what else would wear?" Daring grinned.

"How about something from this century?" Looking around the field I snorted. "So where is Cerise?

"Well I didn't think you were serious about wanting her to join the team so I just told her to- "Daring never got a chance to finish his sentence, because I slammed my fist into face sending him into the ground. Not the smartest idea but this pissed me off. Glaring down at the prince I rubbed my knuckles.

"You're a real piece of work you know that? I am sick and tired of how you are treating the women of this school. You think being a prince gives you an excuse? And this isn't the first time either, I heard about how you were secretly dating Lizzie and how you broke her heart by cheating on her with Duchess, I didn't do anything because it wasn't my business but you disgust me. And now with this thing with Cerise? Seriously man what is wrong with you?" Snorting I looked at the others who were just watching the scene in shock…well I couldn't tell with Tiny but I was sure he was shocked to.

"I'm out of here, you idiots can win this game on your own." And like that I stormed off the field, deciding to look for Cerise. Turns out finding her wasn't as difficult as I thought, Cerise was sitting the woods punching a tree of all things. "Stupid, boys…Who do they think they are."

"You know if you rather have someone that can hit back I'm here." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, Magnus…" Turning around the hooded girl blushed slightly and brushed a strand from her face.

Walking toward her I smiled and held up my hands. "Here come on, work out your frustration."

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" She asked but balling up her fists she started to punch my hands.

"Naw I am not joining them unless you're on the team." Smiling I grunted slightly as she kept on punching my hands. Man, she hits hard.

"You don't have to do- "She started to say.

Closing my hands around her first I shook my head. "Yes, I do. Cerise you're my friend one of my best friends, and I know you wanted to play otherwise you wouldn't be so angry about this whole thing." Gently I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can or can't do."

Blushing brightly Cerise hugged me back. "Thanks Magnus this means a lot."

Pulling back, I nodded. "You got it, now I am going to show you something that should make you feel better."

"What's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Daring with a broken nose."

The very next day was interesting as a lot of the student body went out into the forest, I wasn't exactly sure why but I did get to ride in Miss Yaga's chicken house. "Woo! Faster Cluckie!"

Laughing Miss Yaga shock her head at my antics. "Enjoying yourself Magnus?"

"You know it!" I grinned. "I never got to something like this before."

Shaking her head with a smile Miss Yaga called down to her house. "Very good that's far enough." Lowering itself to the ground Miss Yaga and I jumped out of the house. Turning around Miss Yaga smiled at the other students. "Now, you're about to discover a most unique building here at the school. It's called: Heritage Hall."

"But Miss Yaga where is it" Cupid asked looking around.

Grinning Miss Yaga nodded. "Well you see… Heritage Hall is a magical structure!" Nearby a clock went off and soon a magical building slowly built itself up in front of us…. You know I have said before and I will say it again I love magic. "It only appears during Thronecoming!"

Motioning for us to come inside Miss Yaga went on to explain more about Heritage Hall. "Now Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you: your parents-the alumni of Ever After High!" Floating close to a giant book she motioned for us to get closer. Shrugging I decided to look around instead but saw something incredibly strange, it was old Grimm's secretary…And she was taking something from Raven's side and replacing it with something else. Frowning I followed the troll out of the hall and out into the woods.

"You know stealing isn't right."

Gasping the troll jumped into the air and tried her best to hide whatever it was she had taken from Raven and glared at me. "You should be inside with the others young man."

Shrugging I walked closer to the troll woman. "Well you see ma'am I am not from here so…there is nothing for me in Heritage Hall, but you know there is something for my friend Raven. However, I saw something strange, you taking something from her area. Now I am going to give you one chance to give it back no questions asked." I smiled and held out my hand, looking at my hand then me the troll woman turned her nose up at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about young man."

Taking a deep breath, I cracked my knuckles. "Then I guess you leave me no choice." Grinning evilly, I leaned forward." Ma'am you do know who I am right?"

"Your…Your Magnus Maverick the…the student from a world without magic…" The troll woman gulped. "A prankster and trouble maker…"

My grin got even wider. "That's right, now since you know my reputation as a prankster then from now on till you give me what you stole I will hound you, prank you, you will never know a moment's peace till one of us dies." Turning my head to the side I showed the woman my teeth. "And I plan on living forever, so I think the question you should ask yourself is this: Who do you fear more? Your boss? Or ME?"

I swear the troll looked like she crapped herself. "Here!" Shoving the object into my hands the woman ran off further into the woods.

"Huh…I didn't think that would work." Looking down at the object in my hands I looked it over. "A wand?" The wand was a deep ebony color with carved silver thorns around it, the very bottom of the wand had a black gem in the shape of a rose. "Wow, beautiful, I better get this back to Raven…but first…."

Looking around I spotted a fallen tree branch. Clearing my throat, I swished and flicked. "Wingardium leviosa." Slowly the branch raised in the air. "Okay that is cool." I grinned lowering the branch back to the ground. Placing the wand into my pocket I looked around and frowned. "Damn it I'm lost again!"

Let's say finding my way back was not easy but by the time I did I found out that Raven had decided to sign the Storybook of Legends. Now I tried to find her but the dang girl was avoiding me for some reason or another. Which was extremely irritating I wanted to give her the wand….and maybe a talking to but it was like it she had vanished from the face of the earth, and the narrators were no help and Brooke couldn't help because her parents wouldn't let her. Frowning I sat down on the ground and twiddled my thumbs. "Dang it where did she go…" Looking around I saw the old Grimm's secretary sneaking around, frowning I stood to my feet and followed her, sneaking up on her I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hey have you seen Raven Queen around?"

"Gah! I know nothing about a plan to get Miss Queen to sign the Storybook of Legends!"

"Um…I didn't ask about that…but please tell me more." I glared down at her.

"No, no- "She started to say but when she saw the evil look in my eyes she bit her lip and decided to tell me everything. To say I was angry was an understatement…. I was beyond pissed at what Headmaster Grimm had planned. "That no good dirty rotten snake in the grass…." Taking a deep breath, I stared down at the woman. "And Raven is going to sign tomorrow during the parade?"

"Yes, he is…" The woman nodded.

"Goodie…well see you later." Grinning I walked off as a plan started to form in my head. "Oh, he is going to pay for messing with Raven."

* * *

"And so, as many of you remember, there was a minor―hmm―Chapter brink at Legacy Day, but, I am happy to report that that has now been resolved; Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends!"

Standing in the crowd I glared up at Grimm as he made his little speech with Raven and Apple standing next to him. Pulling my hood up I slowly pushed my way through the crowd now what I had planned will not be pretty but it was necessary…I had to steal the Storybook of Legends and burn it…. Yeah not going to look forward the back lash I will face but if I am going to help Raven…I had to do this. As I got closer I heard something that made me stop. "Huh…. It's a fake…I must tell Raven…" Looking toward the voice I saw it was Cedar who was looking at the book with whose new glasses of her…glasses that reveal the truth…. Rushing up to Cedar I grabbed her glasses. "Sorry need to borrow these…" Putting them on I stared at the book and growled, handing them back to Cedar I pushed through the crowd with Cedar following close behind.

"Hey that book is a fake!" I shouted.

"Raven don't sign!"

"My name is Raven Queen- "

Rushing up to the stage I found myself blocked by Headmaster Grimm who was glaring at us both. "Ms. Wood spilt, and Mister Maverick you will leave at onc- "Glaring at Grimm I reached up grabbing him by the collar of shirt. "Move or I'll move you myself." Pushing him away I walked over to Raven and pulled off my hood. "Raven you can't sign that, it's a fake."

"He's right Raven that isn't the real Storybook of Legends." Cedar said walking over. A large amount of gasping soon followed that little revelation.

"Argh, this just a prank folks…Thronecoming pranks are a traditional occurrence…"

"This isn't a prank! My revealer rays only tell the truth." Grabbing the book Cedar held it up. "And this is not the real Storybook of Legends."

Snatching the book away from her Grimm opened it. "This has gone on far enough! Ms. Queen, it is time for you to sign the book and- "

Pulling out Raven's wand I aimed it at the book. "Accio!" The book then fell straight into my hands, looking at the wand I tossed it to Raven. "That belongs to you, and if this is the real Storybook then what happens when I do this?" Grinning I ripped the cover revealing a sport book. "Well what do you know? It is a fake."

To say people were shocked was an understatement but then again, I would be to if I found out that one of the most important things in your world is a fake? Yeah, I would be shocked to. Later that night I was walking around the school with Raven.

"Thanks for the save there Magnus…I mean…I still want to sign the book but at least I didn't sign a fake." Raven smiled at me. "Also, thank you for giving me my mother's wand, though how did you do magic with it?"

"Yeah…I am not really sure why but…I will support your choice no matter what." I smiled back at the girl. "And your welcome Raven, and to be honest I have no clue…I tried some spells from my world, and they worked."

"Wait I thought your world didn't have magic?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't, remind me to tell you about Harry Potter…Not as cool as Harry Dresden but still." Grinning at the goth like girl who simply shook her head.

"So, Magnus I have a question to ask you…" Raven said brushing a strand behind her hair.

"Sure, you can ask me anything, unless it's my bust size." I chuckled.

Laughing Raven shook her head. "Well…Would you like to go with me to the Thronecoming Dance?"

Blinking I stopped but smiled. "Sure, I would love to."

Blushing Raven smiled. "Hexcellent!" Hugging me tightly Raven kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Magnus…I need to let Maddie know about this."

(AN: Now I know some of you may be upset with my choice of Magnus going to Thronecoming with Raven, but I have my reasons for it, which I will explain next chapter.)

* * *

" _And so, the big day finally arrived: the Thronecoming Bookball Championship!" The male narrator said._

" _Big day? No. The big day is the Thronecoming dance." The female narrator argued._

" _Ah, Bookball game."_

" _Thronecoming dance!"_

Looking up from my spot I frowned. "Oh, come on guys do you have to argue now?"

Whoo-de-li-too-dee-doo! The game is about to start." Madeline said sipping her drink angrily.

" _Whoops I forgot they could hear us…" The male narrator said sheepishly._

 _Giggling Brooke shook her head. "Come on mom and dad let's just watch the game."_

Chuckling I shook my head and nudged Madeline. "So, what's up? You look like you were up all night?"

"Oh, we were looking for the real Storybook of Legend." Madeline grinned. "And I think we are close."

"Cool, cool well if you want help let me know." I said.

"I will but I think this is a girl only adventure this time around." Madeline smiled.

"Got it, girl time. Guess I will stick around and watch the game." Grinning I turned my eyes back the field.

Giggling Madeline hugged my shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure you will have a big part in the next adventure."

Laughing I gently hugged her back. "Yeah I'm sure I will to."

Grinning I started to watch the game but I couldn't help but cringe every time one of my friends got trampled by the giants. "Man, I am kind of glad I'm not playing…right Madeline?" Looking around I blinked realizing she had already left. "Oh, never mind…" Looking around I spotted Cerise sitting on her own, standing up I walked over and sat next to her. "Hey what's up? Enjoying the game?"

"Oh, yeah it's amazing. I love watching my friends get trampled." Rolling her eyes, she turned back to stare at the field.

"You know I bet they are really regretting not having you on the team." I grinned nudging her.

"Please, Daring would ever…"

"Cerise!" Running over was the blonde prince himself.

"Well speak of the devil and he will appear…" I muttered.

"Cerise…would you please come and join- "

Staring down at the prince Cerise used a giant foam finger and poked him in his not so broken nose. Dang magic healed it rather quickly. "I will but I want you to apologize and let Magnus on the team."

"Of course, I am sorry Cerise…" Daring said looking down.

"Good, I'll get my shoes." And like that she was gone.

"Dang that girl is fast…" Shaking my head I looked at Daring and crossed my arms across my chest. "Just so you know Daring I don't forgive you, and we both know you were desperate otherwise you wouldn't have come over here."

"Listen Magnus I'm- "

"Save it. I'll join you guys out there only because of Cerise." Staring down at the prince I jumped out of the stands and tossed off my hooded jacket. "Yo Tiny mind if I take your place on the field?"

"Um sure thing Magnus." Tiny the giant moved across the field and stood on the side lines with Sparrow who was cowering under a table. Getting onto the field I stretched out my arms and legs and grinned seeing Cerise who ran onto the field with a smile.

"So, you ready to save the day?" I grinned at her.

"You know it hero." She grinned back using the little nickname she gave me the first time we had met.

Laughing I looked at the others on the field. "Alright guys here is the plan, just get the book to Cerise…."

"Hey I'm the Quaterbac- "Daring started to say but shut up when I glared at him. "Right follow Magnus's plan."

"Smartest thing you have said all day." Chuckling I looked at the others. "Now break." Clapping my hands, we all separated. Now…. I think I am just going to skip this part because quite frankly it was embarrassing…for the giants Cerise pulled off a miracle by snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Let's just say that Cerise was hailed as the hero by the entire school. Well I guess after the game there was one thing left to do…. Go get ready for the dance. Like always I went to Farah for my clothes I am so glad that she liked making new clothes but this time around she asked me for a favor…. I had to be a model in one of her fashion shows, not something I was looking forward to but that is the price I pay for new clothes. Well I got a tuxedo, it was all black with a dark purple vest, white shirt and black tie and a purple rose resting in my suit jacket.

"I have to say Magnus you clean up nicely Magnus." Raven smiled as she walked up to me as we came into the gym.

"Thanks, you look really beautiful Raven…" Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a purple and black corsage, taking her arm I placed it on her left wrist.

Blushing slightly Raven placed her hand through mine and together we walked onto the dance floor. "Hey what's up Ever After! We'll get to the big announcement: Thronecoming King and Queen soon! But now, let's get this party started. Follow me!" Melody called out as she started to play the music.

"Oh, I love this song!" Raven said. "Come on let's dance!" Grinning I shrugged and started to move with the music. You know this dance…is fun, after a while Raven left with Apple to take care of something with Headmaster Grimm leaving me alone.

"Magnus!"

Turning around I spotted Daring coming up to me, sighing I shook my head. "What do you want?"

"Listen Magnus I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." The blonde prince said looking down.

Turning my head I stared at him. "Sorry for what? The most you did to me was just piss me off because how- "

"Magnus please just hear me out for a moment, will you? I wanted to say sorry for well…How I have been and how I acted, it was…not right and I'm going to start by trying to follow your example." The prince said.

"Huh? Okay now you lost me." I said starting at him very confused.

"Magnus you are perhaps one of the most noblest souls I have ever met, and well…You are also the only one to ever call me out when I made mistakes…While I only did things to serve my own self-interest, you always did things for the good of others…You are in many ways more of a hero then I could ever be…So I thought about it and I have chosen to be more like you in that regard. I know that won't make up for my mistakes but I will learn from them." Daring said

Well…. Crap I am not sure how to deal with that…. biting my lip, I nodded. "Alright Daring…I'm honored you think highly of me but until I see some proof that you have changed for the better I am likely to keep the same opinion about you."

"I understand but I will show you that I have changed." Smiling slight the prince held out his hand to me.

Shrugging I grabbed his hand and shook it, and like that he was gone.

"Ah so nice to see the two of you getting along."

Turning around I blinked and grinned. "Giles! And hey you're not speaking in riddlish anymore."

"Indeed, my young friend, it is in fact thanks to young Miss Queen and her friends that the spell on me is broke." Giles smiled as he walked up to me. Grinning I walked up to him and wrapped the older man in a hug, hugging me.

"That's great…Oh speaking of Raven, where is she?" I asked looking around.

"I believe is backstage with the other contenders for Thronecoming Queen, you know I heard you were a shoe in for King." Giles grinned nudging me.

Laughing I shook my head. "Yeah right if I'm going to be Thronecoming King that will be the day pigs fl- "I started to say but stopped as one of the three little pigs flew across the gym.

"You were saying." Grinning Giles shook his head walking off.

"That was just unlucky…"

"Hey everyone it is time for our big announcement, time to announce our Thronecoming King and Queen." Melody grinned as she called out on her microphone. "Luckily our net experts have fixed our little problem so the voting is in. For your Thronecoming King please welcome to the stage…."

"Please say Daring Charming…Please say Daring…" I whispered to whatever god in the world would listen.

"Magnus Maverick!"

Groaning I put on a fake grin and made my way to the stage where Melody placed a crown on my head. "Now who is ready for the most important event of the night? Our Thronecoming Queen?" A lot of cheering went out among the crowd. "And the candidates are: Apple White, Raven Queen, Blondie Lockes and C.A. Cupid. The winner is…. Raven Queen!" Coming out onto the stage Melody handed Raven a large bouquet of flowers. Smiling Raven took them.

"Wow! Thanks, guys!" Raven smiled and moved closer to me. "Thanks Ever After High! You've made this Rebel wickedly happy."

Smiling at seeing how happy Raven was I nodded. "You know…I'm happy to."

" _Well there it is Thronecoming! And what a wonderful Thronecoming it was." The male narrator said._

" _Yes, it was." The female narrator agreed. "I can't wait till next year."_

" _Yeah maybe next year I can go." Brooke giggled._


	21. Farrah's Fashion Show

**Well guys I am back and here it is the next chapter of Magnus's adventure, now to answer to some things, now Hunter I am sorry the last chapter kind of broke your heart but I have my reasons for Raven and Magnus doing what they were doing. Now I guess I should explain, Magnus and Raven have a bond a special bond, now whether that will be romantic or not will be decided way down the line, but the bond will play a big part in the story to come. Now back to the other comments. Briar thank you for your lessons on dragons and the ideas for Magnus's outfit, as to the dark dragon well Magnus will have a special dragon that would match him. Now onto something I needed to post the official pairing list.**

· **RavenxMagnus**

 **· MaddiexMagnus**

 **· CerisexMagnus**

 **· DarlingxMagnus**

 **· CupidxMagnus**

 **·** **LizziexMagnus**

 **N Now there we go our pairings now I know some of you have already voted and I have a record of that but we will see in times to come. Now I hope you all enjoy this little chapter because next chapter is going to be fun I came up the idea while at work. Anyway since no one didn't have any questions to ask Magnus guess he goes back to work but seriously if you guys want to know something about Magnus please ask and he will tell you, now everyone please enjoy and thank you all for the support!**

* * *

"Come on Magnus it's not that bad." Farrah giggled.

"Really? Then be you try being a pincushion." I grumbled eyeing the blue fairy who simply shook her head as she kept on sowing. "Question you have magic so why are you sowing?"

"Just because I have magic doesn't mean I should abuse it Magnus, plus I enjoy hand sowing clothes." Farrah said in a motherly tone.

"Makes sense." I tried to shrug but stopped when Farrah swatted me. "Stop moving Magnus."

"Yes mom." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Giggling she shook her head. "I swear Magnus you can be so mature one moment and then childish the next, how do you do it?"

"It's a gift." Grinning I stood still not wanting to be swatted again.

"And…. Done…Alright thank you Magnus, now go take it off and hang it up. Now I will need you here early tomorrow morning to help set up for the show." Farrah said standing up and putting her sowing materials away. Nodding I got off the stepstool she had me stand on and took off the clothes she had me wear and placed them back up.

"Sure thing, though Farrah I have to ask why did you want me to model?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean there are more guys that can help."

"Well believe it or not Magnus you're a big draw to a lot of girls here." Farrah shrugged.

Snorting I shook my head. "You're right I don't believe it."

Laughing Farrah shook her head with a small smile. "Magnus, you have no idea how people especially how girls see you."

Raising an eyebrow, I eyed the fairy and crossed my arms across my chest. "Okay explain it to me."

Grinning slightly Farrah shook her head. "Well alright, Magnus people around the school like you, prove of point you were voted Thronecoming King, but's more than that you're not bad looking, you can pull off almost anything in the clothes department. Though I the biggest draw is that fact you're a genuinely a decent and nice guy, that any girl would be lucky to have as a boyfriend."

I frowned slightly. "No… No, I'm not, but thanks for- "

"Okay what is with the pity party Mister?" Farrah eyed me with her hands on her hips. "Come on explain it to me."

"It's not a pity party Farrah." I pouted. "It's just I don't have such a high opinion of myself that's all."

"I don't know why Magnus you're a good guy, you go above and beyond to help your friends or you challenge people to better themselves." Farrah said. "I mean come on look around you, ever since Thronecoming Daring has lost a lot of his arrogant attitude, which is really nice to see. You helped Raven when she needed and you always go out of your way for your everyone."

Looking down I nodded. 'Alright I will give you that, but I still don't see the other stuff." Grinning I waved at Farrah. "Well I am heading off I will see you later."

"See you Magnus." Farrah waved back.

Sticking my hands in my pockets I walked around town not sure what to do for the rest of my day. Maybe I would go and see Giles, ever since the curse was broken he and I have been talking a lot more and through him I learned more about this world and a few others that Giles had visited. He even promised to show me a few things that he had picked up in his travels, turns out the Mirror of Duality was one of those items he had found.

"Hey Magnus, I need your help!"

Turning around I raised an eyebrow as Dexter came running up to me out of breath. "Wow Dex you running? Must be a real emergency."

Glaring slightly Dexter took a deep breath and let it out. "Listen Magnus I need a HUGE favor…My sister is in town, and she is looking for you."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "And? I am not really seeing the problem."

"Well she wants you to show her around…And I want you to say no." Dexter said.

"What? Why?" I asked staring at him. "If I remember correctly I promised to show her around, and I always keep my promises."

"Yeah I know but…It's just- "Dexter started to say.

"I know she is your sister, but dude I keep my promises, though I promise to make it up to you in some way."

Rubbing his chin in thought Dexter nodded. "Fine you help get me a date with Raven and I will call it even."

Thinking about it I nodded. "Okay fine, I will help you, now where is your sister?"

"She is at Hocus Latte, she asked me to find you. So, come on Daring is with her right now." Motioning for me to follow him, Dexter and I walked to the coffee shop, getting inside I spotted Darling talking with Daring about something or the other. Spotting us Darling smiled brightly at the both of us, blushing slightly I waved. "Hey Darling, long time no see."

"Hello Magnus." Darling said. "It's good to see you again."

"You to." I nodded. "And hey Daring, how are you?"

"Good Magnus, and yourself?" The blonde prince smiled.

"Not too bad, so Darling what brings you to town?" I asked sitting down in an empty chair.

"Oh well I am going to be joining school here soon and I thought I would look around the town, so I figured if you would like to show me around." Darling smiled again showing some of her pearly white teeth.

"Yeah sure why not, I promised I would." Smiling back, I looked at both Dexter and Daring who simply stared at me, both fighting their brotherly instincts to protect their sister.

"Hexcellent, boys I shall see you later." Standing to her feet Darling grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the coffee shop. Giving the guys a wave as their sister pulled me out into town I grinned down at Darling as we went about town. "Hey Darling not that I don't like having a beautiful girl on my arm but…you're squeezing my arm so much that I can't even feel it even more."

Blushing brightly Darling let go of my arm. "Sorry about that I was just excited about seeing the town…"

"Naw don't worry about it." I grinned rubbing my arm. "So, what do you want to see first?"

"Well my brothers already showed me Hocus Latte and…That's it."

Laughing I shook my head. "Well then my lady shall I give you the grand tour?" I asked bowing slightly.

"My what a gentleman." Giggling Darling shook her head. "But of course, my dear sir." She said curtseying

Grinning I motioned for Darling to follow me, and together I showed her around the Village of Bookend, we went to the MirrorPhone store, the Red Shoes Dance Club, The Tower Hair Salon, and a few other major places in town. After a couple of hours of walking around we both stopped at the park, sitting down on one of the benches the both of us made small talk.

"So, Darling you excited to finally start coming to school?" I asked.

"Very much so, though I must confess other then you and my brothers I don't know too many people, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry you'll do fine, I believe in you." I smiled and stretched out.

"Thank you, Magnus, that is very sweet of you, but I wish there was something like a party or a way I could meet more of the other student- "Darling started to say but stopped when she noticed me grinning. "What?"

"Well there isn't a party per say but…. Well a friend of mine Farrah Goodfairy is hosting a fashion show tomorrow, why don't you come as my guest? There will be a small party afterword and you would get a chance to meet some people before school." I said.

Smiling brightly Darling nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Magnus…But wait what are you doing at a fashion show?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing I looked around whistling. "I may or may not be a model." Snorting the princess covered her mouth before letting out a laugh.

* * *

The next day I was helping set up for the fashion show which was being held in the Red Shoes Dance Club. Farrah was running around with her hair on fire. Well not literally but she was extremely nervous for the show, I told her to keep calm but that only made things worse. Finally, after a few hours of setting up it was time for the fashion show….

"Now we have our male collection…." Melody's voice came over the speakers.

"Alright now Magnus it's time, just walk out there like I showed you, make a face and turn around and head back." Farrah said with a nervous smile.

Grinning I nodded. "You got, now please rel- "I started to say but Farrah grabbed my lips.

"You finish that sentence and you will regret." Farrah said staring at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said through squished lips.

Smiling Farrah gently patted my cheek. "Good boy now go out there."

Nodding I slowly pushed my way out onto the catwalk, ignoring a lot of the gasps and flashes of cameras I strolled out in the outfit Farrah had made. I was wearing a dark blue silk pants, black leather boots that went up to my knees, a silvery gray sleeveless silk tunic with a silk blue coat over it. "Now this outfit says: I am gorgeous and I know it." Melody said over the speakers. Getting to the end of the walk way I gave a wink out into the crowd and turned around getting backstage I grinned as Farrah hugged me.

"Oh, Magnus this has gone over so well, thank you so much!"

Hugging back, I grinned at the fairy. "No problem now come on let me get out thes- "

"Oh, no you are not getting out those clothes just yet you have to wear them for the party." The blue fairy said staring at me.

"I am not going to get out of this, am I?" I asked.

"Nope." Smiling she patted me on the cheek.

The party soon started not long after that and it manly involved being in more photos, talking with people but while I was being gawked with my fellow models I noticed that Darling was having a good time as she laughed and talked. Grinning I was glad that I invited her to the party. Breaking away from the people with cameras I made my way over to Darling who looked over me and gave me a grin. "I have to admit you look good in blue, maybe you should wear that color more often."

Blushing I chuckled. "Thanks, Darling I must take it under advisement, so you enjoying the party? Making friends?"

Nodding Darling looked around and smiled. "I am, thank you for inviting me Magnus."

Looking around I paled. "Yeah no problem but hey excuse me I think have to take more photos…." Shuddering I walked off.

Blushing slightly Darling smiled. "I should see if I can get myself some of those photos."


	22. Rise of a Hero

**Here it is Chapter 22 people and the next arc for the story, the superhero arc now I hope you guys enjoy because I had a lot of fun writing this. Now onto some things to say, first thank you all for reviewing. And Yes Briar the polls are still open and will be for a bit but I have my votes counted so far. Now let me say I like your idea for Magnus's spring outfit, now Magnus will have a special relationship with all the dragons Oh and on a side note, sounds like you have a crush on Magnus Briar-grins- I am also glad people like what is going on, you guys my followers and reviewers make this story possible. Anyway Magnus will find out animals especially dragons like him for some reason. Also thank you all for your votes now enjoy this new chapter and thank you again for all the support.**

* * *

"That was such a good movie, thank you for taking me Hunter." Ashlynn smiled at her boyfriend as the two of them walked back to the school.

"Anytime Ash." The future huntsman smiled at his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her he pulled the girl closer to him. Together they both walked back in silence each enjoying the cool air of the evening, both unware that someone was watching them.

"Hey Hunter, have you heard those stories about the White Knight?" Ashlynn asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I have." Hunter said. "He has been fighting off bandits and crime around Ever After but recently he has been seen here in Bookend."

"It's strange to think we have a hero living right here, fighting off the bad guys." Ashlynn smiled. "But it's nice to know there is someone out there protecting us."

"Same, though I heard a rumor that at night the White Knight takes on a darker form, and becomes a monster." Hunter grinned. "Oh, I don't believe it- "Ashlynn started to say but stopped when five figures moved out of the shadows surrounding them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Grinned one of the figures.

"A little girl and her boy toy."

"It's too bad that they weren't paying attention. "Another one of the figures chuckled. "Now they are stuck with us."

"Easy guys…. We don't want any trouble." Hunter said. "You can have my wallet but leave us alone."

"Oh, big man, thinks he can just tell us what we can or can't have." A fourth voice said as the group of thugs circled both Ashlynn and Hunter.

"Come man let's get out here…I don't like this what if we run into…him…" A fifth voice said.

"You have a better chance of winning the lottery then running into that guy, now come on let's hurry up." The first one said.

Pushing Ashlynn behind him Hunter held up his fists. "Run when you get the first chance."

"No Hunter I'm not leave- "She started to say but a scream of pain distracted the couple from their talk as one of the thugs that had them surrounded had vanished.

"Oh man…I told you that thing is here." The fifth voice whimpered in fear.

"Shut up it isn't him- "The second voice started to say but he soon vanished into the darkness with a scream.

"Oh god…. I'm getting out of here!" The fifth voice shouted as he ran off into night, only a wail of terror followed as the thug vanished. The remaining two thugs looked around panicked not sure what was out there but something was picking off their fellow gang members. "Come out of the shadows a face us!"

"Don't provoke it man…. I…" An armored hand reached out of the shadows pulling the thug away.

"Where are YOU!?" Shouted the last remaining robber as he peered into the darkness of the night.

"Here." A dark and harsh voice said from behind the thug, turning around the would-be thief screamed as the figure reached out and grabbed the thug by his collar of his shirt and slamming him into the ground, reaching down the mysterious figure grabbed the thug by his arm and pressed his foot against his head. "You're the fourth group this week wearing that symbol. Now talk or I'll break every bone in your body." Looking closer Hunter and Ashlynn saw that the thug had a patch with a fox head on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright I'll talk…there is a warehouse on the far side of town that is where we are meeting…. That's all I know…" The thug whimpered.

"If you're lying I'll break the other one."

"Break the other wha- "The thug cried out in pain as the dark figure twisted and snapped the thug's arm, breaking it, then slamming his fist into the thug he knocked him out. Turning around the dark figure slowly stepped into the pale street light, that is when Hunter and Ashlynn received the first look at their savior. He was dressed head to toe in black, a black hooded cloak that went down past his knees, looking closer they could see a black mask underneath the hood concealing his face, his eyes were two white blank spots, underneath the cloak he wore segmented black plate armor, underneath that looked like black leather.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, his harsh voice showing little emotion.

"Yes, we are…Thank you…" Ashlynn said hiding behind Hunter, she couldn't tell why but the very sight of this hooded figure scared her.

"We really owe you…" Hunter said in awe of the figure who not only saved him but saved his one true love.

"Good, I've already made a call to the police they should be here soon." Reaching into his cloak the figure pulled out an advance looking crossbow and he soon vanished up into the air. Watching in awe as their savior vanished into the night both fairy tale teens couldn't help but wonder who had saved them.

The next morning both Ashlynn and Hunter were sitting in the castleteria telling their friends about what happened, to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"My goodness that sounds frightening…are you two okay?" Apple asked concerned.

"Luckily we weren't hurt." Hunter said looking at Ashlynn.

"Mhm, but I have to wonder who he is." Ashlynn frowned slightly.

"Well maybe it's the White Knight, I heard rumors that at night he becomes a monster…Maybe that is who you ran into." Cerise shrugged.

"I don't know…I've seen the White Knight before." Apple looked down. "And from the way you described the guy that saved you, they look nothing alike."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Magnus asked walking up to the group with a yawn.

"Magnus, we were talking about how Ashlynn and Hunter were almost mugged last night." Cerise said.

"Wait seriously? Sweet merciful Buddha are you guys alright?" Magnus asked his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"Calm down dude we're fine. "Hunter smiled as he gently hugged Ashlynn closer to him.

"Turns out they were saved by some mysterious figure." Apple said. "Looks like the rumors about a hero at night are true."

"Seriously? Man, I thought that was some urban legend crap." Rubbing the back of his head Magnus yawned. "Sorry I didn't get any sleep last night, but I am glad you're both alright."

"Thank you, Magnus, but it was still strange…He just appeared out of nowhere." Ashlynn frowned slightly.

"Hey are you guys talking about the Dark Knight?" Blondie said rushing up the group.

"The who?" The group of teens asked.

"The Dark Knight that is what the media has been calling him, they say he dresses as a black knight with no helmet and prowls the rooftops for crime." Blondie said. "I've been looking into this ever since the rumors started."

Looking at each other Hunter and Ashlynn nodded. "It makes sense…He did wear plate armor under his cloak…"

"Wait you've seen him!?" Blondie shouted with joy. "Tell me everything."

Looking at each other the couple re-told their story as Blondie recorded and took notes, only stopping them to mark down something she felt was truly important. After finishing their tale Magnus left saying something about taking a nap before class started. Frowning Blondie stared at Magnus as he left.

"What are you thinking Blondie?" Apple asked following Blondie's gaze.

"Hm? Nothing but a reporter's hunch but…I think the Dark Knight is Magnus." Blondie said.

"Huh? That's impossible- "Apple started to say but stopped when Blondie shook her head.

"It's not if you think about it Apple, from all the reports I have gathered it fits. The Dark Knight fights with only his hands, he is agile and he only comes out at night. Magnus fights with hands, he is agile and he is always up at night because of his insomnia, he would fit the bill." Blondie frowned. "Plus, he was extremely tired this morning more so then usual, and he was walking kind of funny, like he was in pain."

"Wow…You really think Magnus is a hero?" Apple asked. "I mean everything you were saying made sense…But why would he do it?"

"Maybe he wants to play hero, now come on let's go and see if Magnus really is the Dark Knight." Together the two girls left the castleteria, and headed toward the male's dormitories. As they snuck into the hall that contained Magnus's room. Blondie pulled out a hairpin and slowly reworked it into a lock pick, going up to the door Blondie worked her magic and the door opened. Looking inside Blondie and Apple spotted Magnus laying on his bed asleep. Motioning for Apple to follow her lead both girls crept along, looking around Apple checked under the bed and in the bathroom, while Blondie searched Magnus's closet but they didn't find anything.

Sighing both blondes left quickly and headed out of the men's dormitories, getting into an empty hallway Apple frowned. "I don't think you were right about him being the Dark Knight…"

"No, he has to be…He must hide his costume somewhere else…Wait I know how we can prove he is the Knight." Blondie jumped up and down.

"How's that?" Apple asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well remember that part of the story that Ashlynn and Hunter told us…the part about the warehouse." Blondie motioned.

"Of course, but what does that- "Apple stopped when she realized what Blondie had planned.

"That's right and we need Cedar for this next part." Blondie smiled sweetly.

* * *

"I still don't get it girls what are we doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Cedar asked looking around.

"We are trying to find the Dark Knight and find out if he is Magnus." Blondie said. "Now did you bring your revealer rays?"

"Yes, I did but still isn't this dangerous?" Cedar frowned.

"It is but if you want a story you have to face danger, now come on let's get closer to the warehouse." Blondie motioned for Apple and Cedar to follow her, the three fairy tale teens crept over to the warehouse. As they got closer all three girls peered into a window and gasped silently at what they saw. In the warehouse were a bunch of men all wearing ragtag clothes with patches of a fox head somewhere on their clothes, the men were all working on carrying large buckets or containers of dust.

"Is that…Fairy Dust?" Apple gasped. "But only the fairies have permission to use it…. If these men have it- "

"Then they broke into the mines…" Blondie gasped.

"And they are using it illegally…We have to call the police…" Cedar finished.

"No, not yet not until we get proof that Magnus is the- "Blondie started to say but gasped in shock as the lights in the warehouse went dark. "It's starting…" Grabbing her MirrorPad Blondie turned on the night vison setting and started to record what was happening, inside A fast moving figure moved in and out of the criminals, sweeping out their legs or beating them down. "This is hexcellent!"

Looking through the MirrorPad both Apple and Cedar agreed while Apple was not one for violence she did think it was amazing how quickly and elegantly the Dark Knight moved in and out of the criminals, Cedar knew she couldn't lie to herself this was amazing. "Please tell me you are recording this…Hey where did he go?" Cedar asked looking around. "I'm not sure…" Blondie moved her MirrorPad around but there was no sign of the Dark Knight just a warehouse filled with out cold bodies.

"Maybe we should leave." Apple said nervously.

"A good idea." A gruff voice answered Apple.

Jumping all three girls turned around and came face to face with the Dark Knight who glared? They couldn't tell since his eyes were not visible. "Cedar now!" Blondie shouted. Nodding Cedar pulled out her revealer rays and placed them on and stared at the cloaked figure. "Are you Magnus Maverick?" The figure didn't say anything but simply look at them, finally after a minute passed the Dark Knight moved closer to the girls and grabbed Blondie's MirrorPad.

"Hey that's mine!" Blondie shouted, she reached out to grab her device but was stopped when Apple held her back. Looking through the figure took out the SD card and tossed the pad back to Blondie, crushing it the Dark Knight pulled out a black marble, dropping it on the ground a large smoke cloud covered the cloaked hero. Coughing the girls swatted the smoke away but the Knight had vanished into thin air.

"Dang it he got away…" Blondie pouted. "And he destroyed my tape of him…but…Cedar did your revealer rays show it was Magnus?"

Shaking her head Cedar took off her glasses. "No…it…it didn't show anything…It was like he was magic proof."

"That's strange…but now what?" Apple asked. "Because this seemed like a waste of time."

Biting her lip Blondie frowned before grinning, looking through her mirror pad. "Yes, he didn't get it!"

"Wait what didn't he get?" Apple and Cedar asked looking over Blondie's shoulder.

"Before he deleted the video and destroyed my SD card, I emailed it to myself…. Which means I still have it, I am going to post this on my show and force the Knight out." Blondie grinned. "This time I got you Magnus."

* * *

Deep underground in ancient cistern a dark cloaked figure moved quickly through his lair, making his way to a large computer he sat down and pulled off his hood. Tapping at the computer the Knight looked over his screen his face furrowed in anger. "Trouble?" A voiced asked coming up from behind the computer chair.

"There were three girls out there today, if I hadn't moved when I did they would have been caught. Now I've lost my chance at finding the ringleader." Glaring the Knight leaned back and cupped his chin, putting one leg over the other. "To make it worse they are friends of mine, and if it wasn't for this cloak they would have found out who I was."

"Perhaps now would be a good chance to give this up, you know it wouldn't end well." The older voice answered back.

"No, I made the choice to do this, and I will finish." Frowning the Knight stood to his feet. "I must get back out there maybe if I'm lucky I can find more clues back at the warehouse."

"Please be careful."

"Aren't I always?" The Knight pulled his cloak back around his face and vanished.


	23. The Knight's night out

**Here it is chapter 23, the next chapter will finish the hero arc but The Dark Knight will return and will be a staple of this story because he will appear during the moments he will be needed. Now the polls are still open and I am taking the votes down. Next Briar I was teasing you and I saw the riddlish you posted so I think I get what your saying. Second I am glad everyone enjoyed this last chapter, now this chapter will follow the Knight as he goes on to deal with the fairy dust. Also if you guys can figure out some of the fairytale references I put in here you will get a cookie :) So please enjoy while I work on the 24th chapter for you guys, and thank you all for the support I couldn't do this without you.**

* * *

Getting to the warehouse the Knight quickly and stealthily moved past the police line yellow tape, examining the scene the hooded figure went through a small pile of fairy dust that the police either didn't notice or missed completely. Gently pinching the dust the Knight examined it, frowning he shook his head. "It's refined…the process in which they did this is…too good for common crooks, they must have a fairy on the inside or…" The knight didn't finish his sentence not liking where his thought was leading him. Reaching down to his side the Knight pulled out a small plastic bag and took a sample of the dust, placing his sample in his pouch the Knight stood up and started to look around for anything that stood out.

"Are you sure you want to check this out? I mean there is nothing left."

"Nonsense there may be something here at the scene." A booming voice answered. "But I thank you for showing me here good officer."

Looking around the Knight pulled out his grappling crossbow and shot it into one of the beams, being launched into the Knight hid in the shadows off the upper beams of the warehouse. Looking down the Knight saw a local police officer walk inside of the warehouse being followed by a tall figure in white armor. "So, that's the White Knight." He muttered. The White Knight was a tall imposing figure, dressed in head to toe in white and silver armor with the symbol of a horse in the center of his armor, his helmet was a closed face helm with a blue and white feather plume on top.

"So, what are you hoping to find?" The police officer asked.

"Something that may have been missed, though you and your fellow officers did a fine job." The White Knight said looking around. "I just hope we can find who leads these ruffians."

"Well if you need anything let me know, I shall go stand outside."

"Thank you, officer." The White Knight nodded his head toward the man who then walked out of the warehouse to go and stand guard. Looking around the White Knight made sure he was alone before removing his helm revealing…Darling Charming. Letting her long following blonde hair out the teen girl walked around with her helm under her arm. "Strange how could these men get a hold of this fairy dust?"

"Easy enough if they had someone on the inside helping them."

Quickly placing her helmet back on Darling turned to face the voice but soon found herself staring down at the black cloaked figure of the Dark Knight.

"What are you doing here citizen?" The White Knight said in his booming voice.

"Enough, with the act Darling." The Dark Knight glared from underneath his hood. "I've seen you without your helm I know who you are."

Sighing the White Knight took off the helm showing the face of Darling once more. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage sir."

"I know." Was all he said staring up at the teen girl, finally the silence broke with Darling sighing. "Can you at least tell me what you meant about inside help?"

"The fairy dust, did you even look at it?" The Knight asked.

"No, it's all in the evidence lockup at police headquarters." Darling said frowning. "Plus, I don't see what that has- "

"The dust it is to refined for just common crooks, it would take either a fairy or a dwarf to do something like this." The Dark Knight answered. "And there is only one dwarf in town that has any skill with this sort of thing, and if I'm correct he may know where the ringleader for this gang is."

"Then I shall alert the officer and along with the rest of the poli- "

"No, I will do this alone. I have to get to him fast enough before he skips town." Like that the Knight started to walk away.

"Hold on a second, we need to let the police handle this part this is their job, they are the most qualified." Darling argued.

"Wrong, the police can't and haven't done anything to stop this." Glaring at Darling the Knight pulled out his grappling hook crossbow and fired up into the celling and vanished.

"I must stop him." Darling said, placing her helmet back on she stormed out of the warehouse. "Officer we have a problem."

* * *

Rushing across the buildings off Bookend the Knight ran to the one place he knew where the dwarf would be, The Witches Cauldron, a club that was owned by said dwarf. Getting on top of the roof the Knight glared down at the skylight that showed off the bright shining neon lights, the loud techno music could be heard even through the roof of the club. Opening the skylight, the Knight dropped inside and quickly scanned the club, the music was still loud and obnoxious as it blared through the stereos around the club, it seemed no one had noticed his entrance. Looking around the Knight saw his prey; the balding bearded dwarf with small glasses hanging on his nose, in his mouth was a cigar, his arms around a group of women. Glaring the Knight pushed through the crowd of people, shoving and kicking them out of his way.

"What the heck is that!?" One of the body guards shouted but his cry was cut off as the Knight slammed his armored fist to the man's face.

"Who the is the clow- "The dwarf's grumble was cut off as the Knight grabbed him the collar. Lifting the dwarf up the Knight glared angrily at him. "Doc, you and I need to have a talk." Pulling out his grappling crossbow the Knight shot out of the club through the skylight with the dwarf in hand. Getting onto the roof the Knight tossed the dwarf onto the roof.

"Come on Knight…What do you want I'm a legitimate business man…" Doc tried to defend himself.

"Silence." The Knight snarled. "There was a gang that had fairy dust, extremely refined fairy dust. The only way they could get their hands on it, is through you. Now tell me who are you suppling."

"I have no idea what- "Doc started to say but the Knight slammed his fist into his nose.

"Don't lie to me." Picking up Doc the Knight dragged the dwarf across the top of the roof by his leg.

Soon Doc found himself hanging over the roof upside down. "Talk or I'll drop you off the roof."

"You're crazy, you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Letting go off Doc's foot Knight watched as the dwarf fell.

Screaming in terror Doc closed his eyes praying to whoever would listen to save him from this maniac. Reaching down to his felt the Knight launched his grappling crossbow around Doc's leg and held him steady. Slowly pulling him back up Knight glared at the dwarf. "Who are you suppling." Knight demanded.

"Alright, alright it's some vixen she has a place here in town it's called it's called the Fox Hole, she wants the dust for some miracle field or something…. That's all I know I swear." Doc was begging by this point. Tossing the dwarf back onto the roof Knight glared down at the crook. "I'll be back for you."

"Wait, wait don't!" Doc cried out but his cries fell on deaf ears as Knight slammed his fist into the face of the dwarf knocking him out, quickly tying him up the Knight left him dangling over the side of the building. "Fox Hole…Good, tonight this ends." The Knight jumped off the roof and vanished into the night, unknown to him a familiar figure was watching from far away.

"I must stop him, he is causing too much harm to people." Darling said to herself.

* * *

The Fox Hole a charming den of scum and villainy, there was no foreseeable entrances other than the front. "It's never easy." Grumbling Knight walked forward.

"Stop!" A voice called.

Turning around Knight glared as Darling came running up in her White Knight armor her helmet still on. "I can't let you go any further, you have harmed to many people."

"Out of my way Charming or else." Knight growled. "The woman who was supplied the fairy dust and is running a large-scale gang, that has terrorized the people of Bookend for weeks on end."

"It doesn't matter, your way of doing things isn't if you worked alongside the police like I do- "

"I don't have time for this." Knight glared and pushed past Darling.

"Now wait a second I'm not- "Darling tried to say by grabbing the Dark Knight by his shoulder, not even freezing Knight grabbed Darling's hand and arm and tossed her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Quickly getting to her feet Darling glared through her helmet. "You'll pay for that." Raising her fists Darling launched a punch at the Knight only to have to have it blocked by his bracers, looking closer the bracers had three curved blades along the sides. Breaking his block Knight sent a kick into Darling's armored chest sending her flying into the Fox Hole. Walking into the Fox Hole Knight stepped over the fallen form of Darling and stepped inside the bar, inside there was tons of scum all of them wearing the patch of the fox.

"Well, well who do we have here." Looking up Knight glared, standing above on a large walk way was a anthropomorphic fox woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail behind her with bangs covering one of her eyes, she wearing a black tight outfit with a white leather jacket. "The Dark Knight, and the White Knight here? Interesting, well welcome to the Fox Hole." Standing to her feet Darling looked around, she was lucky no one could see behind her helmet otherwise they would see how nervous she was.

"Wilde the Fox."

"I see my reputation precedes me, as does yours Knight. I heard how you been trashing my men." She glared down at the black covered figure. "And don't think I have forgotten about you White Knight, you and the police have been nothing but a throne in my side since you came here, oh boys kill them."

Turning to face Darling the Knight nodded. "Truce?"

"Truce." Darling said, facing back to back both knights held up their fists and started to fight, Darling wasn't sure why but she felt something as she fought alongside the Dark Knight he complimented her fighting style in every way, in many ways they made an excellent duo. Both heroes started to thrash the thugs around them, Dark Knight would either break limbs or dislocate something on the one's he fought or tossed them away into others. While Darling would send heavy punches and kicks, while also using chairs or tables to defend against weapons.

"Let's end this." Pulling out his grappling crossbow Knight shot up into the air toward Wilde, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt Knight glared at the fox woman. "It's over Wilde."

"It's over when I say it's over!" Wilde hissed, trying as she might the fox woman tried to claw the Knight's face but missed as he tossed her onto the ground. Jumping down off the guardrail Knight pulled out some zip ties, placing her hands behind her back he zipped tied her to a metal bar. Turning around Knight saw that Darling was on the phone calling the police, after finishing the phone call both Darling and Knight walked out of the Fox Hole and together they headed toward the Enchanted forest.

"You know…I never thought that we would ever work together." Darling admitted taking off her helmet.

"Neither did I, you handle yourself well." Knight said staring at the teen girl.

"Listen Knight can you tell me who you are…Since you already know who I am, I think it's only fair."

Since the first time she met the dark hero Darling saw him smile. "It's not who I am underneath, it's what I do that defines me."

Smiling slightly Darling raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you won't tell me."

"I'm afraid not." Shaking his head Knight turned around.

"Then let me do this since you won't let me know who you are." Darling said as she opened her armor, stepping out of the armor she noticed that without the White Knight outfit the Dark Knight was much taller than her.

"Do what?" He asked turning his head slightly.

"This." And without warning she planted a kiss upon the Dark Knight's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck Darling pulled him closer, the kiss was soft, sweet and tender, it was everything she could ever want in a first kiss she wasn't sure but there were bells going off in ears. Slowly pulling back Darling let go of the Dark Knight. "Sorry about that…It's just."

"I understand, now go home and rest." Was all the Knight said before turning around and vanishing into the darkness.

"I don't understand why…But he seems familiar." Darling pursed her lips before touching them with a small blush. "I can't believe that was my first kiss."

* * *

Heading back to his lair in the cistern the Dark Knight wadded through the water and tunnels of the sewers, getting back to his lair the Knight started to remove his armor and placing it back in its glass case, the finally piece of his outfit was the mask that he helped used to hide his face. Slowly removing the mask the Knight placed it on the stand within the case, standing there in nothing but an under layer of clothing the Knight stretched out his muscles. "What a night."

"I see you're back."

Turning around the Knight nodded. "Indeed I am."

"I heard you had a productive evening." The older man smirked slightly.

"Yes, luckily, we won't have to deal with Wilde and her gang anymore, the police have them." Removing his mask the Knight placed it on the stand and pulled the hood over the mask.

"Then perhaps your days as the Dark Knight are now done?" The old man asked.

"No, there is still plenty of crime and with the biggest gang taken out there will be a power vacuum." Knight said walking over to the computer, sitting down at it the Knight began to type on the keyboard. "We still have a lot of work ahead of us Giles."

Smiling Giles shook his head. "Of course, Magnus, of course."


	24. The secret's out

**Well here is the second to last chapter for the hero arc, no action but we do find out how Magnus became the Dark Knight...And the secret behind him, I changed my mind, I want to do some training montages and a big fight with a old enemy of Magnus's, hope you guys can guess who it is. Now I am glad people like the DarlingXMagnus moments last chapter. Briar don't worry I got what you meant with the riddlish, Cloud the Dark Knight will carry over to major events don't worry about that. EAHFAN1 I am glad you liked this and welcome to the story. Thank you all everyone for your support it means a lot to me to have you all here, now sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Stretching out I yawned and shook my head. "I am so tired…" I said smacking my lips. "Did someone put lipstick on me?" Looking around I sighed. "I can't believe I fell asleep in the Vault of Lost Tales again. Groaning I stretched out in the chair I was in and slowly stood up.

"I see someone wasn't in their room last night." Giles smiled walking up to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that Giles." Yawning I ran my fingers through my hair. "I was reading something last night and I just fell asleep- "

"Magnus my dear boy you're fine, I understand what it is like to get lost in a good book. Now go back to your room and get changed, you have class soon." Giles patted me on the back. Nodding I gave the older man a wave and made my way back to my room, as I walked a broadcast came upon some of the screens with Blondie with a huge grin on her face.

"Attention students of Ever After High, I have a HUGE announcement. I am sure you have all heard about what almost happened to Hunter and Ashlynn two nights ago, and how they encountered the mysterious Dark Knight, well last night I took footage of the Knight in action, let's watch." Playing a grainy green lit video, the video showed a dark cloaked figure rushing in and out of a crowd of thugs fighting them. "Now this, video is proof that the Dark Knight exists."

"Huh what do you know." I blinked watching the video. "Kind of reminds me of Batman."

"Now from my own undercover investigation, I have proof who the Knight is. Now I am calling him out to come and be on my show or else I will reveal who he is." Blondie said.

"Like that will ever work, doesn't she know that it doesn't matter who a hero is under the mask, it's what they do that defines them. A hero can be anyone." Yawning I shook my head and headed back to my room, unware of the fact Darling was standing behind me. "Magnus…He's the Knight?" She whispered to herself. Looking back to the screen that had Blondie on it Darling knew what she had to do to protect Magnus. Tracking down Blondie was rather simple since she was still in her news room surrounded by a small group of people.

"Blondie, may I have a moment of your time?" Darling asked.

"Well of course what can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Follow me please." Motioning for her to follow both girls walked away from their friends and out into the hallway. Making sure they were alone first Darling took a deep breath. "Blondie I want you to drop your threat against the Dark Knight."

"What? No way I am going to get him on my show whether he likes it or not, and if he doesn't appear well then his secret will be out." Blondie crossed her arms and frowned.

"Blondie think please, what if the night has family and friends? They could get hurt if you reveal who he is." Darling said trying to reach the reporter.

Taking deep breath Blondie nodded. "I know that but- "

"No but's Blondie, if you know who the Knight is maybe you should talk to him…Or something." Darling looked down biting her lip.

"I was just hoping that he would just come forward and just do the interview but he hasn't done anything…." Blondie frowned. "Hey why are you so concerned about this Darling?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I just think that the Knight has a right to privacy…"

"Uh huh, that's not true…You know who he is to!" Blondie grinned snapping her fingers. "And our trying to protect him, but the question is how you found out…I know how I did, so how did you?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out but I did so- "Darling started to say but stopped when Magnus walked by.

"Um…Hi?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at the two. "Don't mind me I was just heading…Huh I forgot." Blinking Magnus shook his head. "I really need to go to bed earlier."

"Magnus I have something to tell you." Both girls said at once.

Blinking Magnus grinned. "Two girls wanting to tell me something? Let me guess you both want to confess your love to me, well I am flattered but my first and only love is the theater!" Darling blushed slightly but shook her head, while Blondie just snorted.

"No Magnus this is about your…nightly activities." Blondie stressed.

"…. Okay I am not sure how you found out about me falling asleep in the Vault but Giles is okay with it." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No, your other nightly activities…." Darling said giving Magnus a pointed look.

"Umm…Unless I'm sleep walking I have no idea what you're talking about." Magnus shrugged. Both girls looked at one another then leaned in closely to stare at Magnus, before looking back at the other. "Magnus, we know you're the Knight."

"Umm…. What? I'm not the Knight, how could I be the Knight?" Magnus stared at the girls crossing his arms across his chest.

"Magnus there is only one guy that I know of that can move like the Knight and that's you." Blondie frowned. "You forget we all know you fight with your hands."

"Not to mention you are extremely agile, like the Knight. You're strong enough to lift a grown man, and I know because you told me about what you did to that minotaur." Darling replied crossing her arms across her chest.

" _Magnus the gig is up, might as well just come clean." Brooke sighed rolling her eyes._

Sighing Magnus looked around. "Fine but we will talk after school, meet me in the Vault of Lost Tales." Nodding both girls went their separate ways, leaving Magnus alone in the hallway.

" _Sorry Magnus, but I think it's time to give up the secret someone was going to find out soon enough." Brooke mumbled._

"It's fine but couldn't you just erase their memories?" I grumbled.

" _Sorry but you know my parents wouldn't let me." Brooke shook her head. "But things will work out."_

"Let's hope they do."

* * *

After school the two blondes met up with Magnus in the Vault of Lost Tales who was looking rather grim, motioning for the two girls to follow him the three teens walked further into the Vault. As they walked both Blondie and Darling noticed that it was getting colder and colder. Soon Magnus stopped in front of a rickety looking cage elevator, stepping inside of it Magnus nodded as the two girls followed him into it. Pulling a large lever on the inside the three teens were lowered down rather quickly into a dark and wet tunnel that had only small lights. "Mind your step." Nodding the girls followed Magnus as he led them down the tunnel, getting closer and closer both girls heard running water, but it was more than that it sounded like a waterfall.

"Here we are." Stepping into a large opening the girls gasped, they were standing in a large cistern, there was four seven major walk-ways each leading to a wide center platform, looking around both girls were impressed with what they were seeing, there was various computers, tables with all kinds of devices on them, various weapon racks, training equipment from punching bags, dummies, dart boards, rock climbing equipment, near the back was a large central computer with several screens on it, along with several glass cases with variations of the Knight's outfit, in a separate area was what looked like a medical wing. Looking closer the girls noticed that the walls were more like that of a cave then a sewer, even around the cistern were various large pipes across the celling and places that let out massive amounts of water that looked like a waterfall.

"Magnus this…place is…" Blondie gasped as she looked around.

"Spelltacular…." Darling finished.

Sighing Magnus nodded his head. "Yeah it is…Welcome to the Cave."

"It's amazing but how did you set this all up?" Darling asked.

"Yeah it must have taken you a long time…And the Dark Knight has only been active for a few weeks." Blondie frowned.

"That is where you are wrong I'm afraid." A voice answered.

Turning around the girls gasped at the sight of Giles Grimm who was walking around with a smile. "Giles?"

"Yes indeed." He nodded at them both. "I see Magnus that you decided to reveal the secret."

"Yeah…Didn't have a choice." Magnus grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

Chuckling Giles shook his head. "I can see that."

"Giles, you said that I was wrong…What is going on?" The reporter asked with a small frown.

"Yes, please explain because Magnus isn't being really forth coming." Darling said staring at the bronze haired teen who looked around whistling.

"Very well, you see the Dark Knight has existed for years but the mantle has only been passed down from one person to the next, his purpose was to help deal with problems that normally couldn't be handled by local police or other heroes." Giles explained with a small smile as he walked by the other glass cases showing the Dark Knight's outfit. "The tradition was started long ago, in fact I even bore the mantle for a time, of course after me there was several others but the one that was chosen before Magnus was Sir Knight."

"Wait you mean Mister Knight as in the teacher of the hero's class?" Darling's eyes went wide.

"The same, in fact that is partially why he took an interest in me in the first place." Magnus nodded. "That is why he was training me so hard, in me he found a successor, which is why a month or two ago he introduced me to this place."

"Amazing…. But wait why did you suddenly become active?" Blondie asked.

"Because there was a problem, The White Knight. He was pushing the criminals further into Bookend without meaning to, so I decided to do something about it. Criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot, so I re-worked the persona of the Dark Knight with Giles helping me and using some influences from my world…I became the dark avenger." Shrugging Magnus crossed his arms keeping his eyes off Darling.

"Oh, so this is the White Knight's fault?" Darling frowned.

"Yes and no, the White Knight has done good but unfortunately the thugs were not afraid of him, the White Knight had limits, he wouldn't work outside of the police force." Magnus shook his head. "They needed something to fear, something that didn't play by the rules."

"That means you…." Blondie nodded. "But Magnus why haven't you said- "

"The reason is he was sworn to secrecy, and if anyone found out who he was then it would be dangerous." Giles said staring at the girl. "Luckily your little broadcast was only at the school and I was able to delete your video just and contain the problem."

"But Giles- "She started to say but was cut off.

"I'm sorry but you can't have any more proof of the Knight, it took all day to fix the problem. Now Miss Locke you must be sworn to secrecy." Giles stared at the girl then turned to look at Darling. "Both of you."

"Giles…Would you mind walking Blondie out of here?" Magnus asked.

"Of course, Magnus." Smiling the older man waved for Blondie to follow him.

"But wait why does Darling get to sta- "She started to say but stopped as she fell asleep. Smiling Giles picked her up with magic. "She will have no memory of this place when she wakes up and feel like she was in a dream, luckily I was able to contain the problem this time." Giles shook his head. "Things were much simpler before all this technology."

"Thank you, Giles, I owe you big time." Grinning Magnus waved as the older man took Blondie out of the Cave.

"Magnus I- "Darling started to say but stopped when Magnus smiled slightly.

"Relax that won't happen to you, I explained what happened to Giles so he knows you're the White Knight." Shrugging Magnus grinned.

"Oh…I thought that …Well never mind, there is so much we need to talk about...We fought each other and then with another and... Magnus I kissed you." Blushing brightly Darling covered her face.

"And? Is that a problem?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just it was my first…." Darling mumbled.

That seemed to get Magnus as he banged his head into his hands. "What is with me taking girl's first kisses…"

"What was that?" Darling asked eyeing the bronze haired teen.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Coughing into his fist Magnus shook his head. "Anyway, I talked with Giles last night and he helped me with a little something…come on I want to show you." Motioning for her to follow him Magnus led her over the glass cases. "What is it Magnus? These are just the older versions of the Knight outfit."

"Not these…" Looking at the wall Magnus pressed a small stone and soon the cases sunk into the ground were replaced with a singular case, inside was an armor like Magnus's expect in white, silver, and dark gray and more in a female form. "Magnus this is…what I think it is?"

"It is if you accept it, you and I would be partners. You would be the day shift and me the night shift. In fact, I would train you in everything I know from hand to hand fighting, to parkour." Magnus smiled.

"Really Magnus?" Darling asked her eyes going wide.

"Yeah I do. So, what do you say?" He smiled at the girl.

"I accept." She said turning to face Magnus.

"Very good Ms. Charming welcome to my world." Magnus said holding out his hand, smiling Darling took Magnus's hand and shook it.


	25. Return of the Witch

**Well here it is the last of the of the hero arc, now I hope you all enjoy it. This is my longest chapter up to date, and I hope it is worthy for you guys. Now time to answer some reviews. To the many people who guessed at Magnus being the Knight. Good job I wrestled with many ideas on how to do the Knight arc whether I wanted to make it a Magnus from the future which was kind of stupid. Or have the Knight outfit be a magical artifact that took over Magnus and erased his memory whenever he took it fully off, I even tempted with the idea of having Daring as the Knight...Good thing I didn't do it. Now the Spring Unsprung event will be in chapter thirty, and yes Magnus could have the destiny of being the Dark Knight but...That isn't what his true path is, you guys will find out later. Now I am glad you all enjoyed these recent chapters, now this will be the last time the Knight will have an appearance for a while, I want us to get back to the silly and wacky things we all love Magnus for. Now enjoy and thank you all for your support. :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Darling had found out my secret and her training had begun, I started her out with some sparing just to see where her martial training stood. In the Fox Hole, she had proven she could handle herself but her moves were not polished and unrefined. Doing the basics, we were both in sweats in a small arena that was in the Cave. Slowly we circled one another with Giles and Mister Knight watching over the both of us.

"Now Darling if you are going to work with me, I have three basic rules for you to follow." Raising my hands in front of me I spread my legs out slightly. Frowning Darling rushed me and sent a kick toward my side, catching her leg I spun her around throwing her onto the ground. "Rule number one, you give me everything you got."

Standing to her feet Darling nodded and tried to swing at me, but when I grabbed her arm and tossed her onto the ground. "Then you give me more."

Backing off I opened my arms out to Darling who got up and ran forward swinging wildly, catching her arms I quickly pined her on the ground. "And third, I make the rules."

" _Look out for that last one Darling, it's a doozy." Brooke giggled to herself._

* * *

And that is how the start of Darling's training was. We did an assortment of different training, everything from martial arts, parkour, picking locks, to anything and everything that I, Giles, and Mister Knight could teach her.

"You know how to fight six men, I can teach you engage six hundred. You learned how to disappear, but I can teach you to become truly invisible." I said as we walked around the cave.

"Invisible?" Darling asked but saw that Magnus had vanished from sight. "Magnus?"

"In my world, there were warriors known as ninja…" I said appearing from the shadows with a small grin. "Ninja understand that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility." I said pointing to the parkour course that was set up for her. Motioning for her to follow me I led her over to one of the tables that held my gear, grabbing a pinch of black powder I held it up to her. "Ninjutsu employs explosive powder." Dropping it on the ground it caused a spark and smoke drifted up into the air.

"As weapons?" Darling asked with a raised eyebrow

"Or distractions, theatricality and deception are powerful agents, you must become more than a human in the mind of your opponent." Holding out the powder to her Darling took a pinch and dropped it on the ground examining the smoke. "Magnus I have to ask some of this gear…Where did it come from?" Darling asked. "I mean the advance computers the weapons you use the grappling crossbow…Where did it come from?"

I shook my head. "You'll find out one day, but let's say two friends of mine helped me set this all up. One of them builds all the gear she is in charge of the hardware, while the second does all the programing among other things."

* * *

As Darling trained one day with poles being jabbed at her to help build her agility up, I frowned watching her move my mind going many places.

"What is wrong Magnus? She is doing well, incredibly well." Giles said walking up to me. "I think she is ready."

"I don't."

"Now Mister Maverick she is a quick learner, in fact she is learning so fast that she is coming close to matching you." Mister Knight patted me on the back. "She is ready, you're just worried about her safety."

"Can you blame me?" I asked turning to face them. "She has only been training for a few weeks- "

"And yet she is mastering things in weeks that took you what? A few years to learn?" Giles looked at me with a small smirk.

Sighing I shook my head. "Fine tonight will be her first night out." Taking a deep breath, I called for a stop to Darling's training. "Alright Darling you can stop for today."

The poles stopped moving and slowly Darling made her way toward me with a raised eyebrow, panting softly. "What's wrong Magnus?"

"Nothing, I just want you to get cleaned up and rest because tonight you and I will go out and patrol." I said nodding at her.

Smiling brightly Darling wrapped me up in a hug, blinking I hugged her back. "Oh, thank you Magnus thank you!" Blushing slightly, I nodded. "You're welcome now go." I grinned slightly watching her leave, sighing I rubbed my face. "I just hope things are slow tonight."

* * *

Later that night I stood in front of the glass case wearing a black body suit, taking a deep breath I opened the case. Taking out the leather under suit I placed it on over the body suit, slowly I placed on the black boots and gloves and bracers, the next thing that followed was the segmented black plates that covered my torso, arms, legs and feet. Next came my belt with all the pouches containing my gear. Taking the black cloak, I wrapped it around my shoulders and using the black clasp that held my cape in place, the last thing was the mask with the white eye pieces. Placing it on around my face I pulled the hood of my cloak up and turned around facing Giles, Mister Knight and Darling who stared at me impressed.

"Spelltacular…" Darling gasped, she couldn't believe it even though she had seen Magnus place on the outfit but still his transformation from the loveable prankster to the dark and brooding Dark Knight was amazing.

"Now get ready." I said staring at her.

Nodding Darling walked over to the wall and pressed her hand against the stone showing her uniform, standing there gazing at it Darling took a deep breath and put on the uniform in a similar fashion to Magnus, the only major differences between hers and Magnus's uniform was the color. Magnus had nothing but dark gray and black, while Darling's armor was a pale silver, her leather armor was dark gray and so was her cloak and mask, though she chose not wear the hood she instead wore her hair out but it was braided tightly and short to make it hard for anyone to grab.

"Whi- "She started to say but stopped when Dark Knight held up his hand.

"No, the White Knight is a man whose identity you shouldn't assume, from now you are Moon Knight."

"Moon Knight…I like it." The newly dubbed Moon Knight smiled. "So, what is the black for tonight Dark?"

Raising an eyebrow under my cowl I motioned for her to follow me, together we both walked through one of the many tunnels that were in the Cave. "Tonight, we are going out on patrol for a few hours."

"And we are walking through the sewers why?" She asked looking around.

"The Cave is connected to Bookend, you will soon learn all the exits and entrances." I said as we walked. "This one tunnel leads out to a warehouse in town, it's owned by Giles. So, it is empty and a good place for us to enter into the city."

"Oh, that makes sense." Moon said rubbing her chin.

Nodding the both of us found a ladder after a few minutes of walking, climbing up and out into the warehouse. Looking around I held my hand down and pulled Moon out of the hole, and covered the entrance back up. Looking up I pulled out my grappling crossbow and wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled us both up into the air and onto the crossbeams of the warehouse. Together we both crept out of the warehouse and onto the roof. Looking over the village of Bookend I frowned slightly and gently touched my ear. Though it's just for show I liked doing it. "Oracle is there anything going on?" I asked.

" _Yes, the police are investigating a murder that happened near the Red Velvet Room." 'Oracle' Or Brooke said._

"Dark? Who are you talking to?" Moon asked staring at me confused.

"Our eye in the sky." I said with a small smirk. "You may meet her one day, now come on there was a murder near the Red Velvet Room, we need to get there and investigate." Pulling out my grappling crossbow I launched myself across the rooftops of Bookend.

"Wait shouldn't we leave this to the police…" Moon asked as she followed Dark with her own grappling crossbow.

"No, there will be something they missed, they always miss something." I said swinging across the rooftops.

Nodding Moon just focused on timing her swings and jumps as she followed Dark, she couldn't believe that he could do this perfectly after only doing this for only a few weeks. Finally, after a few minutes they found themselves on the rooftop of the Velvet Room it was an adult club. Looking over the rooftop both heroes stared down at the alleyway, there was a few police officers looking at the body. "Stay here." Dark said.

"Huh? Wait what are you doin- "Moon asked turning to look at Dark but he vanished without a trace. "How does he do that…"

Getting into the alleyway I stood behind one of the officers investigating the scene, finally he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin seeing the Dark Knight. "Sweet Pages…. Dark why do you always do that?"

(AN: The guy looks like Gary Oldman in the Dark Knight series…. I couldn't resist.)

"Lieutenant Gordon, what did you find?" I asked not even bothering to answer him.

Sighing the older man ran his hands through his air. "You're not going to believe this but the victim…." Looking back at the body Gordon shook his head. "It was a young man Highschool age. Here take a look." Removing the cloth around the body the I looked over it and almost threw up in my mouth. The body…. whoever it was he looked like me out of costume…He didn't go to Ever After I knew that much but…the fact he looked like me was scary…. Shaking my head I looked closer at the body, the victim's body was slashed apart, but some parts of his flesh were missing…It looked like his body was chewed up in some areas.

"The tech boys think it's an animal attack." Gordon sighed. "But what do you think?"

"No animal even hungry or wounded is this vicious." I said moving closer, I thought I spotted something interesting Pulling out a small pair of tweezers and a plastic baggie I pulled out a small piece of something and placed it in the bag.

"So, what a lunatic?" Gordon asked staring at me.

"Maybe…Have there been anything like this recently?" I asked facing the Lieutenant.

"Yes…but they were labeled as animal attacks, why? Do you have some idea about what is going on?" Gordon asked.

"Have all the victims been young men are Highschool age? All with bronze hair? "I asked.

"Of course, but we didn't think anything of- "

"How far back did the attacks start?" I asked my tone getting darker.

"A few weeks…why?" He asked staring at me.

"I'm afraid we have a problem." I frowned. "If my theory is right we are dealing with a hobgoblin."

"Hobgoblin? Are you completely sure? Oh, who am I kidding you usually are." Gordon rubbed his face. "But I thought they all died out years ago;"

"One is still around and he is working with a witch." I growled out.

"But what are they doing here?"

"He is feeding." I said staring back down at the body. "Go to the Mayor and demand a curfew no one should be allowed at night, not until this thing is gone."

"And what proof can I provide?" Gordon asked only to see that Dark was gone. "Every single time…" Sighing he shook his head. Getting back to the rooftop I sighed in frustration. Those two again? I thought it was a onetime thing…. but they are back and this time in Ever After and still after me.

"Um Dark what is going on?" Moon asked walking up to me.

"Change of plans go back to the Cave." Dark said.

"Wait what is going on? Come on Dark you need to tell me." Moon moved closer to me.

"Moon I make the rules, go back to the Cave." With that I turned around jumped off the roof and using my grappling crossbow I launched myself across the city.

Looking down Moon frowned. "Magnus…What is going on?"

* * *

I wasn't sure when I got back to the Cave but it was well past two in the morning. Getting back in I frowned and made my way back the computer, sitting down I pulled out the small pouch and taking the sample I took from the body I placed in a small scanner and typed on the computer. As the computer started the scan I leaned back and sighed. "I hope I'm wrong…"

"I see you had a late night." Giles smiled walking up to me. "Moon came back a few hours ago, in a mood. Care to explain what happened?"

Sighing again I didn't even bother to turn around. "Remember how I told you about the incident when I was at Monster High?"

"I do indeed a hobgoblin and witch kidnapped you and wanted to sacrifice you to gain great magical power but what does- "

"They are here. I found one of the goblin's victims recently, turns out he has been hunting for me." I frowned staring at the screen as the results popped up. "Damn it…I was right."

Frowning Giles shook his head. "This is problematic if they are indeed here in Ever After then- "

"They weren't just looking for a human to sacrifice, they want me. Well if they want me they can have me." I growled standing up I moved back to leave the Cave but stopped as Giles grabbed my shoulder.

"Magnus if you insist on going back out there then…. You need to take something to even the odds, you have never faced a hobgoblin before. Hobgoblins are incredibly strong, fast and powerful, nothing in your normal arsenal will beat him."

"What do you suggest Giles?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Follow me." Motioning for me to follow Giles led me to the various weapon racks.

"I don't think that a sword will beat this thing." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ah but what I am going to give you is no normal blade." Looking around Giles walked up to the wall and pressed his hand against it, slowly the wall glowed and vanished, revealing a large room filled to the brim with weapons of all kinds. "I must make sure you are attuned to the Vault." Giles mentioned. "This is the Vault it is a room where magical artifacts are kept but there is one that you will need to finish this fight."

"Which one is that?" I asked looking around. "They all look amazing."

"Yes, but this one will be perfect." Reaching onto the wall Giles pulled a silver sword off the wall and handed it to me. The hilt of the blade was completely silver with gold wrapped around the hilt and handle, the sheath had golden ivy leaves wrapped around it. Slowly I pulled the blade free and gasped silently, the blade of the sword was polished like the surface of a mirror. "What is this sword?" I asked.

"The Vorpal Blade." Giles smiled. "One-two, one-two! And through and through the Vorpal Blade went snicker-snack."

Looking over the sword I gave it a practice swing and grinned as it went snicker-snack.

"One swing of that sword and the hobgoblin will be bested." Giles nodded.

* * *

Three nights…Three long nights and nothing since that first body. I tried using Brooke but she couldn't find the monster or his owner, neither could her parents. Now that was troubling if the powers of the almighty narrators couldn't find these monsters then…I am not sure what else to do, I couldn't just leave them out there but searching for them wasn't doing me any good. There was no luck on Gordon's side of things either the mayor wouldn't listen but Gordon had him and his officers out in force to make sure the streets of Bookend were safe. During this time, I had been very distant with all my friends and they were getting worried about me…but I couldn't tell them what was going on not really…and poor Darling I locked her uniform up and kept her from it. I was not about to let her out with the hobgoblin running around, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. I wanted to explain the situation but if I did she would want to get more involved…So I kept her out of it…It may be a mistake but she wasn't ready for something like this.

Finally, after I stopped looking for the hobgoblin and his witch…. They found me.

Swinging across the rooftops I decided to head back to the Cave and call it a night, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Landing on the roof of the Red Shoes Dance Club I pulled my cloak close and looked around. "Come out now."

A familiar hissing answered me. "We meet again conduit."

Stepping out of the shadows the hobgoblin looked the same as he did when I was at Monster High expect now his yellow skin was paler than usual. Staring at the Monster I kept myself calm, I didn't draw the Vorpal Blade which was now on my person whenever I was out as the Dark Knight. The reason I didn't draw the blade is for one simple reason, I didn't know where the witch was, and I rather not tip my hand just yet.

"What do you want goblin?" I growled glaring at him.

"Same as before, your life." Snarling he raised his hands showing off his large claws.

Smirking I stood still and waited. "Then come and get it, if you can."

Howling out in rage the hobgoblin blurred forward and vanished. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and listened, from what I read hobgoblins could move faster than the human eye, so I didn't rely on my eyes. Instead I used my ears, the hobgoblins always made a high pitch wail right before they attacked.

So far, the only thing I could hear was nothing but the wind which blew softly.

 _Swhooooo…. Ahh!_

There! Quickly drawing the Vorpal Blade I slashed in the direction of the of the wail _snicker-snack_ went the Vorpal Blade and the pain screamed of the goblin reached my ears. Opening my eyes, I smirked one of the arms of the goblin was cut…and cut deeply.

Hissing at me the hobgoblin glared at me with a look of pure hatred. "How dare you…"

"It's time to end this." I said, moving forward I raised the blade about to strike off the monster's head when I was smacked by a blast of pure magic. The Vorpal Blade fell out of my hands as I skidded across the rooftop, slowly sitting up I glared at the Witch who was simply shaking her head at me. "Now, now my dear boy we can't have you killing my precious pet."

"Mistress…I almost had him…" The hobgoblin snarled.

"My dear sweet monster, you can't kill him. Not yet or did you forget that we need him." She reprimanded him.

"No Mistress…." He looked down like a dog being told he was bad.

As this was going on I crawled over the Vorpal Blade and held it before me shakily. Looking at me the witch smiled and turned her head. "Silly child do you really think you can stop us from killing you with that toy?"

"I don't know why don't you come over here and let's find out." I snarled as I kept glaring at her and her pet.

Laughing she shook her head. "Not now my dear boy, tomorrow night come to the warehouse on the far side of this town, and come alone. Oh, and to make sure you come I have provided…Well let's say motivation." Reaching inside of her shirt the witch pulled out a photograph throwing it over the photo landed at my feet, looking down at it I my eyes bulged out of my skull. In the photo was Raven, Cerise, and Maddie they were all tied up.

"You didn't think we forgot how they interrupted our plans?" The witch smiled at me.

"You…. I'll kill- "I rushed forward but stopped as she held up her hand.

"Right now, those three are hidden away, and if you kill us now. They will die."

Looking down I frowned, knowing she was right. "Good boy now I shall see you tomorrow night before Midnight, and no tricks." Slowly rising into the air the witch took the hobgoblin with her and soon they vanished into the night. Dropping the Vorpal Blade I gripped the photo of my friends and punched the roof.

* * *

Getting back to the Cave I blasted past Giles and shoved the photo in his hands. Looking over it the older man gasped and then frowned. "The hobgoblin and the witch?"

"Yes." Moving over to the computer I began to punch up some things.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked coming up to me.

"I need an edge, the Vorpal Blade won't be enough. Time to speak to our tech support." The dark blue of the screen became purple and a skull appeared on the screen. Then appearing on the screen was two old friends of mine, friends from the monster world.

"Magnus?" Robecca blinked and smiled at me. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Gahhh." Ghoulia groaned in greeting.

"You as well. I need a favor." I said giving them a grim stare.

Turning to look at each other both ghouls nodded their heads. "Whatever you need, is it more gear? Or computers?" Robecca asked.

"I need a new suit. Something to increase my strength and speed, the hobgoblin and witch are back and they took my friends." I growled out.

"Wait you mean the ones that kidnapped you…. Oh, hex this isn't good…Alright we're on it. We already have a prototype we just need to work out a few bugs. When did you need it?" The steampunk robot girl asked.

"Yesterday." Hanging up the call, I turned around only to find Darling staring at me her eyes wide.

"Our friends are missing….?" She covered her mouth in shock. Gently touching her shoulders, I stared down at the blonde. "Darling I promise I will get them back."

"Magnus please let me help you, I want to get our friends back." Darling said almost begging me.

"Darling…You can't help on this one, no one can come with me, or they will kill them." I frowned and pushed past the blonde. Going over to the training area I began to punch one of the hanging bags in frustration.

"Magnus wait please." Darling tried to go after the teen but was stopped when Giles placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to look at the old man he simply shook his head. "I will speak with him."

Slowly walking over to me Giles shook his head. "Magnus, we must talk."

"Talk about what? How I failed my friends? How they were taken under my watch? They were taken because of me." I growled hitting the bag even harder.

"It isn't your fault and you know that." Giles frowned slightly. "But it's about that witch and hobgoblin. I think you need to know the reason why they want to kill you."

Turning to look at the old man I glared at him before sighing. "Why do they want me?" I asked.

"Do you remember when you told me the story about your first meeting with them?" He asked. "Do you remember what they called you."

"Yes, they called me a conduit but I never really understood that." I said. "I tried to look up the subject but nothing came up in the library or in the Vault of Lost Tales."

Sighing Giles stroked his beard. "The reason is, this situation has never occurred before. Magnus, you are unique in many ways, but what makes you stand out is the fact you come from a world without magic."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because magic is something foreign to your body, to you. You see Magnus in many ways you're like a sponge for magical energy, you absorb magic and hold it in your body." Giles looked down. "I discovered this when I was running some tests on you during your initial training down here."

"Wait you knew? And never told me why?"

"Because it wasn't an issue until now…Magnus I want you to think really think on this for a moment. The reason why they are after you is for the magic in your body, ever since you came to Ever After, you have been absorbing magic. If someone were to kill you in a ritual and absorb the power in your blood…"

"They would…"

"Yes, they would become a god or something akin to it." Giles sighed. "I will work on a way to drain the magic from your system."

Nodding I patted the old man on the back. "Thank you, Giles."

"You're welcome Magnus, now there is one other thing that I must discuss it's about Darling- "

"The answer is no Giles. I have to do this alone." I frowned.

"Then you will die Magnus, you can't beat those two on your own." Giles said staring at me but then it came to him. "You knew this…Your planning on dying."

"If I can get my friends out of there…then that is all that matters. Once I get them out I plan on taking those two with me." I turned around staring at the old man.

"You don't have to, you have Darling she could- "The old man was cut off with me shaking my head.

"Giles, she would die. I know I will die but…. I can't risk her or anyone I care about."

"Then shouldn't that be my choice to make?" Darling said walking up to us both. "Magnus these…monsters took our friends and I will do anything to save them."

Sighing I shook my head. "No Darling I won't risk it, I have to go alone or they will kill our friends." Frowning both Giles and Darling looked at each other not sure how to help in this situation. Finally, after a few minutes I started to laugh. Looking at me like I had lost my mind, reaching forward Darling touched my shoulder out of concern. "Magnus…Why are you laughing…."

Turning around I gave them both a maniac grin. "They only want me but that doesn't mean I have to be alone."

Darling was confused but Giles gasped his eyes going wide realizing what I had planned. "Magnus…You can't seriously mean…"

"The Mirror of Duality…. I think it's time for Maverick to come out and play."

* * *

"Magnus, are you sure you want to let your other half back out?" Darling asked. I had explained to her what had happened when I first encountered the mirror and let's say that Darling was less than thrilled to find out I wanted to bring my darker self out to play.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "It's the only way, but I need to make sure he will be willing to help."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"That will be easy enough." Giles came up with a small brass bowl and a metal club. Indicating that should sit on the ground the older man sat in front of me louts style, sitting down I closed my eyes and slowly Giles used the small metal club across the rim of the bowl. "This will put you into a trance Magnus, you will go deep into your mind and find Maverick, once you do secure his help."

Nodding I took a deep breath listening to the ringing of the bowl and slowly I felt a strange pulling sensation from my gut. The ringing sound vanished completely after that, opening my eyes I found myself in the same dark spotlight room that I had met with Maverick before. Standing in the light my other half looked…. Well the same expect there was dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled. Getting to my feet I walked slowly over into the light and smirked. "You look like hell."

"Don't I know it." Maverick grumbled. "I know what you want Magnus."

"Good then this shouldn't take long. Will you help rescues our friends?" I asked looking at him.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I will for their sake, also I want a piece of that witch."

"Good then let's get you out, but if you double cross- "

"I have no desire to play the threat game Magnus, I want to save Raven, Madeline, and Cerise as badly as you do." He frowned. "After that I know what will happen to us, and I accept it."

Sighing I nodded. "Alright…See you on the other side brother." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and like that I was back in the cave.

"Well will he help you?" Giles asked looking at me as he placed the metal club and bowl away.

"Yes…. I need the mirror now." I sighed standing to my feet. Nodding Giles wandered off to…well where ever the Mirror of Duality was hidden. While we waited, I bit my lip hoping this would work out in the end. Noticing my look Darling gave me a hug. "We will get them back Magnus I promise."

Nodding I slowly took in a deep breath and let it out. "I just hope this will be enough."

* * *

The Mirror of Duality…. Looking down at the magical artifact I sighed. "Alright Maverick let's hope you weren't lying." Looking in the mirror I felt my body freeze up as a black smoky substance wrapped around my body and slowly a second, darker version of myself came forth. Taking in a deep breath Maverick shook his head. "Alright let's do this."

* * *

The next night it was almost midnight, standing outside the warehouse I took a deep breath. "I hope this works."

" _Don't worry things will work out…and if I can help in any way…" Broke started to say._

"I know, I will make sure they get out, is he in place?" I asked staring up at the roof.

" _Yes, he is and waiting for your signal."_

"Let's get this party started." Kicking the doors of the warehouse wide open I walked around inside with a glare. The warehouse was rather large with several steel beams on the inside covering the celling, but that isn't what drew my attention. What had my focus was all the runic symbols all over the warehouse, and the three girls tied up and blindfolded together in the very back. Standing in the middle of the of the warehouse was the witch and hobgoblin, both looking the same minus the goblin who kept a blood soak bandage around his arm.

"And the guest of honor arrives, I was worried you weren't going to show up my dear boy." The witch smiled at me but I kept quiet glaring at her. "Ohhh scary." She mocked.

"Mistress let me kill him, I want to eat his heart." The hobgoblin snarled.

"Patience my dear sweet animal, you will have what is coming to you." She smiled down at the goblin. "Now boy remove that belt containing your toys, and I see you were smart enough not to break the sword of yours."

Reaching around my waist I threw my belt on the ground and stared at them. "Fine now let them go."

"I'm afraid not until after you are dead." The hobgoblin snarled.

"Bring him to me my pet and then the ritual can begin." The witch grinned.

Howling the hobgoblin ran forward but stopped and stared at me. "What's the matter pretty boy? Like what you see?" I grinned as my eyes glowed red.

"Mistress he isn't the cond- "He started to say but was cut off as I threw a punch into his face breaking a few of his pointed teeth. Falling back the hobgoblin tried to swipe at me, blocking his attempt I sent a round house kick into his face. Sending the monster flying back he touched his face only to pull it back, to discover his nose was broken.

"You will come quietly or your friends will die." The witch glared at me.

"I would but…There is a problem with that, they are gone." I grinned flipping her off.

"What!?" Turning around the witch's eyes bulged out of her skull, her hostages were gone. "Where are they!?"

"Safe." Landing on the ground right next to me was Magnus only in his new and improved suit. The new Dark Knight outfit had the basic design but the leather was now replaced with a cloth substance stronger then steel. The segmented plates were now made of an unknown metal that had some technology integrated into the suit. On Magnus's belt was the Vorpal Blade which he now drew and held it in front of him.

"About time you got here." Grinning I grabbed the cloak hiding my appearance and ripped it off revealing my choice of outfit. I had on a black leather jacket with silver around the shoulders and elbows, I had on segmented dark gray armor on my chest and legs with black gloves on my hands, while I wore dark brown boots and pants, around my waist was a combat belt that had two small repeating crossbows were attached on my waist, along with pouches containing different gear. In my boot was a large K-bar knife. Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a blood red full face mask. Placing it on I pulled a red hood over my head.

"Sorry but it took some time for Moon and me to get the hostages out." Glaring back out Magnus eyed the hobgoblin. "You and I have unfinished business." Running forward Magnus slashed his blade out but the goblin dodged.

"Come let me eat you, meat bag." Snarling the two of them started fighting while the witch looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And you are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking beneath my mask I pulled out the crossbows and took aim. "Red Hood at your service. Now do me a favor and die." Firing at the witch she held up her hand blocking the bolts that fired at her. "Well shit…I had to get the hard one." Rolling my eyes, I ran forward firing at her, dodging the hits the witch raised her hand and tossed a bolt of pure lighting at me. Rolling out of the way I put one of the crossbows away and tossed a few flash bangs toward her face. The witch had no clue what these things were but she blocked them all the same…. Her mistake as the flash bangs went off blinding her. Grinning I fired again this time my bolts found their mark smacking her in the shoulder. Crying out in pain the witch clutched her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. "Mistress!" The hobgoblin jumped over Magnus who almost took the creatures legs and the monster ran over to the witch.

Looking at Magnus I smirked. "So how is your dance partner?"

Panting Magnus shook his head. "Not bad, and yours?"

"I think mine is taking a break, care to switch?" I asked putting my second crossbow up.

"Sure, but you may need this." He held out the Vorpal blade to me but I shook my head and pulled out my K-bar knife. "No thanks I got this."

Shrugging Magnus shook his head but rushed forward toward the witch, the goblin however came running toward me. "There you are gruesome, miss me?"

"I'll kill- "He started to say but flipping my knife up I caught it by the blade and threw it into his shoulder. "Don't you have any new material? I mean come on man you are boring me to tears." I said dropping into a fighting stance, running toward me the goblin tried to slash at me. Predictable, side stepping I and grabbing his right wrist I reached out and grabbed the knife pulling it out I stabbed it into his face in a reverse grip. As this was going on Magnus was now fighting the witch with little trouble.

"It's always easy for him." Rolling my eyes, I pulled my knife out and ran forward. "I got her!" As I got closer I jumped over Magnus and stabbed my knife into her shoulder. Crying out in pain the witch tried to smack me with her magic but stopped when Magnus ran the Vorpal Blade through her stomach. Gasping the witch clutched the sword and looked at the two of us in shock. "I…I …was to become a god…"

"What is a god to a nonbeliever." Magnus and I said at the same time. Slowly withdrawing the Vorpal blade Magnus cleaned off the blood and placed the sword back up.

"We work well together." Magnus smiled slightly looking at me.

Smirking underneath the Mask I nodded placing my knife away. "Yes we do, but I doubt we will do this again."

Sighing Magnus nodded and reaching into his cloak and held out the Mirror of Duality. "Are you sure Maverick? I could use your help. I think I've gotten used to you."

Grabbing the mirror I shook my head. "Yeah you cram my style...See you on the other side brother."

* * *

Walking out of the warehouse I found Moon Knight with the three girls who were all a bit shaken but alright none the less. "You three alright?"

"Yes…Thank you Dark Knight." Raven smiled shakily.

"Thanks for the help hero." Cerise nodded knowingly at me, huh guess she can smell who I am.

"Well that was one mad adventure." Madeline smiled.

"Moon escort them back to the school." I said nodding at her.

"Of course, Knight." She said but stopped when the three girls shook their heads.

"Wait I want to say thank you to you Dark Knight and you as well Moon." Raven said and the two other girls nodded feeling the same. Together the three girls hugged Moon who smiled and hugged them back, just thankful that her friends were safe. Together however all three girls walked over to me and each placed a small kiss on my cheek…. Okay I'm glad I wear a mask otherwise they could see my blush. "Thank you both." Smiling the girls and Moon walked back to the school, leaving me alone outside the warehouse.

* * *

"Magnus, are you sure this is what you want?" Giles asked looking at me.

"Yes, if you do this we will need lock this place up." Mister Knight said.

"I know but I think for the time being…I'm done being the Knight…. I…I don't think I can handle it all." Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Just not yet."

Both men looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, but if you need it the Dark Knight suit and all its resources will always be here when you're ready."

"Or when you need it most." Giles smiled.

Nodding I looked at the suit once more before closing the glass case. "Yeah…I think for now…I should try and be a normal student." Smiling both men patted me on the back. "Then be that student Magnus." Together the three of us walked out of the Cave walking toward the elevator, turning around I gave the hideout one more look and left.


	26. Recovering part 1

**100 reviews wow...first I want to so thank you all for your support and love of this story. You all mean the world to me. Now that we are done with the sappyness...for now at least I may tear up later so be warned. First to ace the bathound...Yes I know you just typed ace but I am a batman fan...Can't leave that hanging around me for dude but anyway, I was a fan when it first came out and still am to this day, I remember when it first came on the air...Man that was a long time ago...Anyway next Hunter I am glad you liked this chapter makes me happy it took you a while. Oh and Twidash what did you mean the story was terrifying in the beginning? Zx Magnus won't keep the Vorpal Blade but he may use it again only time will tell. Now to Briar I am glad you thought this was like an action hero movie that was kind of the point, and I know not everyone is for certain pairings but I have to show each moments for the major ones don't worry you will see a MaddiexMagnus chapter soon enough, and for fans of CerisexMagnus that chapter is next but for this chapter it's RavenxMagnus and I have my reasons. You see the next three chapters including this one is known as the Recovering Arc Magnus is learning to deal with his issues since becoming the Knight and three people can help him...Well only on separate issues. Oh and now this is important to all of you reviewers in your next reviews I want you to not only tell me your fav pairing but tell me WHY Magnus should be with that girl and I need good reasons people, I need your help making this choice and you are the only ones that can do it. SO anyway thank you all for the reviews and following and favs it means so much to me thank you all :) **

* * *

It had been over a week since I had dealt with the witch and hobgoblin and retired as the Dark Knight…And to be honest it was for the best. Darling while upset with my choice she understood it but she did resume her activities as the White Knight instead of Moon. I couldn't really blame her but…I couldn't deal with the ugliness of the world anymore, being the Knight almost cost me three of my closest friends…My friendships at school, my health, and almost my life. I couldn't face that…my life and health would have been alright but my friends…. I couldn't give them up I cared way too much about them all to let the Knight control my life.

I was slowly recovering from the events with the witch and goblin I tried to live day by day but things were slowly getting worse. The night terrors of the hobgoblin and witch trying to kill my friends caused me to lose whatever little sleep I had, it gotten so bad that I stopped sleeping all together.

" _Magnus, you should try and sleep…" Brooke frowned. "You look like crap."_

"Thanks for the compliment." Rolling my eyes, I suppressed a yawn and slapped my face. "But I'm fine…"

" _No, you aren't… Anyone can tell Magnus, everyone is worried about you, even my parents. They are even tempted to MAKE you sleep." Brooke huffed._

" _She is right you know Magnus." The male narrator said in a sad tone._

" _We don't want to break the rules…. But if we must we will, we just want to help." The female narrator sighed._

"I'm fine really…Look I'll try to take a nap later today will that get you guys off my back?" I asked looking up at the celling.

" _Yes, but only if you stop drinking that energy drink and go to sleep right now." Brooke said in an angry tone._

Looking down at the can I held in my hand I threw it away in the trashcan that was in my room and nodded. "There happy?"

" _A little but get some sleep okay?" Brooke sighed._

Rolling my eyes, I yawned again and climbed into my bed, pulling the covers over myself I slowly closed my eyes.

" _Sleep tight Magnus." The male narrator smiled._

" _Yes, we will be here waiting for you when you wake up." The female narrator nodded._

" _Goodnight brother." Brooke whispered._

* * *

"No…Leave…them alone…Please…. No!" Shooting awake I grabbed my head in pain. Looking around I saw I was still in my room and it was dark…. I must have been having a night terror…Sighing I shook my head. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Slowly climbing out of my bed I grabbed my phone and it said 1:23 in the morning. Shaking my head I left my room and decided to walk around the school and see if I would be alright after that. Sticking my hands in my pockets I walked around not sure where I was headed but I ended up in the library, no surprise really, I seemed to be drawn to this place. Stepping into the darken library I sat down at one of the many tables cradling my head.

"Magnus?" A quiet voice whispered.

Turning around I raised an eyebrow staring at Raven who was wearing her night clothes, with a pair of headphones around her neck. "Hey Raven."

Walking closer Raven placed a hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Shaking my head I gave her a weary grin. "Don't worry about me, I think a better question is what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, ever since that kidnapping thing I haven't been able to sleep to well." Raven frowned slightly. Looking down I bit my lip knowing that she was kidnapped because of me but I couldn't tell her, she would hate me…

"Magnus? Hello earth to Magnus?" Raven waved her hand in front of my face.

Shaking my head I blinked and looked down. "Sorry I must have zoned out…"

"It's okay I thought for a minute you were bored listening to me." She smirked.

"What? Never I would- "

Poking my nose Raven smiled. "I'm teasing Magnus, relax."

Sighing I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry I haven't been myself lately."

"I've noticed. What is going on Magnus? Everyone is worried about you." Raven frowned and gently grabbed my hand. "You can tell me anything, come one."

Looking down I gently placed a hand over hers. "I…" Taking a deep breath I finally let it all out, falling onto the ground I wasn't sure why but I began to cry. Slowly through the tears I explained everything from my secret about being the Dark Knight to her kidnapping. After telling her, Raven wrapped her arms around my head and pulled it into her lap, stroking my hair Raven hummed softly. Listening to her clear voice and beautiful voice I felt myself calm down instantly. "It's okay Magnus, it's okay."

"But…I…"

"Magnus, it wasn't your fault. No matter what you think it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you neither does Cerise or Maddie, we are all incredibly thankful." Smiling down at me Raven lifted my head. "You're a hero Magnus, not because you saved our lives but by stopping them you saved countless more."

"Raven…I don't feel like a hero you and the others were almost killed because of- "I started to say but Raven shook her head and poked my nose. "Magnus am I dead?"

"No…?"

"Was I or any of our friends hurt?" She asked.

"No but what is the- "

"Then your fine, we are safe because of you Magnus." Gently touching my face Raven slowly pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around my waist holding my close. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her as well hugging her tightly. I'm not sure how long we stood there but when both pulled away I felt better, looking down at Raven I smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you Raven..."

"Anytime Magnus. Anytime…Listen you know how we have a long weekend coming up?" She asked.

Nodding I bit my lip. "Yeah I am not sure what I am going to do maybe I will just- "

"Would you like to come to my house?" Raven blurted out.

"Wait what?" I asked looking at her wide eyed.

"Not a hard question, would you like to come to my house over the long weekend?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…isn't that something a boy- "I started to say with a blush on my face but stopped when Raven placed a finger on my lips.

"Magnus…I just don't think you should be alone is all." Raven smiled with a small blush of her own. "We have plenty of space, and I know my father wants to meet you."

"Wait your father the king?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I already asked him and he wants to meet you." Raven turned her head. "So, do you want to come?"

Thinking about for a moment I nodded my head. "Yeah…I would like that."

* * *

The weekend was soon upon us and I left with Raven in a carriage that her father had sent for the two of us. It took less than an hour for the both of us to arrive but when we I did I was impressed, the castle was cool, in fact I liked it way better than the Charming household in some ways. The castle a perfect mixture of silver, black and purple it looked like a beautiful place to live, the size of the castle was just as large as the Charming's.

"Wow…this place is…Awesome." I smiled looking around in amazement.

"Thanks." Smiling back at me Raven came out of the carriage. "Come on my dad should be here- "

"Raven!" Rushing forward a green and blue blur tackled Raven into a giant hug.

"Guh…Dad." Raven squeaked out.

"Oh, I missed you baby girl, I'm so glad you're home." The king smiled squeezing Raven even tighter.

"Daddy…I need to breathe." Raven coughed out, finally the king let her go and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry baby girl but I just missed you so much."

Smiling Raven nodded. "I missed you too, oh and daddy this is Magnus."

"Um hello sir." I smiled nervously, the king Raven's father was a huge man he easily towered over me. He had thinning hair around the temples, graying blonde hair with a salt and pepper beard and bright blue eyes. The king was wearing a blue coat with a dark green shirt, tan pants and loafers, around his head was a silver crown. Looking me over I swear he it looked like he wanted to beat me to death with his bare hands.

"So, you are the boy that stole my little girl's heart?" He asked looking at me, yikes compared to this guy I'm a tooth pick.

"Daddy." Raven frowned with a small blush. "Be nice to Magnus."

The king kept staring at me for a moment before bursting into laughter and wrapping me into a bone crushing hug, the king smiled down at me. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" I tried to say something but the only sound that came out was a squeak…like a from a dog toy.

Raven giggled slightly while her father kept on squeezing the life out of me. "Raven has told me all about you, I am so glad you accepted our invitation!" Dropping me finally the king smiled and picked up my luggage and Raven's and motioned for us to follow him with a nod of his head. "Come in, come in let's get you two kids settled."

Staring at Raven as I gasped for air I raised an eyebrow. "Is…your…dad…always…like…that…. or…am…I…lucky?"

Looking embarrassed Raven twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. "Yeah sorry daddy can be…. well a little excitable, you should see what happened when Maddie came to visit."

Catching my breath finally I shook my head. "I don't want to know…."

Laughing Raven waved her hand for me to follow her and together we walked inside of her family home. As we walked I had to admit the style was beautiful it was a mix roman and gothic and it blended well. "I like your house…. It's amazing."

"Thanks." Smiling Raven looked around. "It is good to be home."

"And it is good to have you home Raven." Her father said from somewhere ahead of us. "Come on kids pick up the pace, I am an old man and yet I move faster than both of you!"

Laughing Raven and I picked up the pace and soon caught up with her father and the king placed Raven's suitcase in her room and left her to get settled, telling her to meet us in the family room. The king however took me toward another wing of the castle and showed me to the guest room, the room was incredibly large it was in light tan colors with a fireplace, a queen-sized bed among other things.

"And here we are, this is where you will be staying while with us." The king said.

"Thank you, your majesty- "

"None of that now, while you're here call me dad." He grinned staring at me.

"Wait what!?"

Laughing he patted me on the back…hard. "I'm kidding you can call me Oliver or Oli for short."

"Oh…Okay Oli-Wait your last name is Queen like Raven correct?" I asked looking at him.

"Well yes…my name is Oliver Queen." He asked raising an eyebrow staring at me.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the wall and slammed my face into it. "Much better…"

Oliver stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "You are strange…. Just like how Raven explained."

"Trust me sir…. You don't know the half of it, sir." I shook my head.

"Come on Magnus let's go to the family room, Raven should be there soon." Oliver said, together the king and I both left my room and walked toward the family room, which was luckily close by. Getting into the family room I noticed it was like a traditional living room, it had a couch a few chairs, a coffee table, a large TV, and a fireplace. This place was…. homey very homey. Motioning for me to take a seat the king sat on the couch. Shrugging I sat down in one of the cushy chairs.

"So, nice place you have sir." I said looking around.

"Thank you, Magnus I, am glad you like it." Smiling Oliver nodded his thanks. "Magnus while we have some time to ourselves I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nodding I gulped noticing the serious look on his face. "Of course, sir…"

"You see Raven has talked about you very much to, ever since she meet you." He started to say. "She thinks very highly of you, and is worried about you."

Sighing I looked down biting my lip. "Yeah I have been working through some…issues…"

"I understand…she never fully explained it to me either but she invited you here because she thinks she can help you with whatever is going on." Oliver explained. "And that is why she invited you here she thinks a different place could help you with whatever is bugging you."

Frowning slightly, I nodded. "That girl…she never ceases to amaze me."

"Me either." Smiling Oliver shook his head. "Now Magnus I do- "

"Daddy? Magnus?" Raven asked coming into the room. "There you two are."

"Hello sweetie, did you get settled in alright?" Oliver asked. "Everything the way you left it?"

"It is, thank you dad." Smiling Raven looked at her father then at me. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, not at all right Magnus?" Oliver smiled looking at me.

"Naw your fine Raven we were just chit chatting." I grinned slightly. "You know me I can't ever seem to shut up." Laughing Raven shook her head and sat in one of the chairs in the room, and together the three of us started to talk.

* * *

" _Stay away from them…. I won't let you…No…"_

" _They have died because of you…" The hobgoblin hissed. "Look…" He pointed._

 _Looking at where the monster was pointing I saw the mutilated forms of my friends. "No!"_

 _Howling with laughter the hobgoblin he wrapped his fingers around my neck and started to strangle me to death. "Now you will join them!"_

"No…No…"

"Magnus…Magnus wake up its alright."

My eyes shot open and I saw Raven sitting over me with a concerned look on her face. "Magnus...It's okay I'm here…" Sitting up I wrapped Raven in a hug holding her tightly. Hugging me back Raven gently stroked my hair "It's okay Magnus nothing will happen he's gone, forever." Nodding I shook silently in her arms, unknown to us Raven's father looked into the room with a small smile on his face, shaking his head the king left heading back to his room.

* * *

The next day Raven and I spent our time either hanging out with her father when he wasn't busy with state affairs or other business, when he was busy we spent time either walking around the castle or listening to music in her room. Sometimes we would talk…About…Well what was bothering me and I am not sure why but I was starting to feel better…I was starting to get a feeling of normalcy again in my life…well as normal as I could get. My visit with Raven and her father ended quicker than I wanted but…I enjoyed it either way and Raven was right about one thing…I needed this…I wasn't 100 percent just yet but I was at least sleeping a little easier.

Standing outside of the castle I smiled as Oliver gave us both a hug goodbye and he made us both promise to come and visit him again soon.

"Magnus, you take care of Raven for me while you're at school!" He gave me a wave.

"Daddy!" Raven blushed and glared at her father.

Grinning slightly, I nodded and waved back. "You got it sir!"

"Magnus don't encourage him." Raven pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

Looking at Raven I gave her a smirk. "Why not? He already gave me his blessing to marry you."

"Wait what!?" Raven shouted with a blush.

Grinning I winked at her. "Got you."

Rolling her eyes shook her head. "Glad to see your back to being normal Magnus."

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Me to…. And Raven…Thank you."

Smiling back the girl nodded. "Your welcome."


	27. Recovering part 2

**Wowie you guys look off with explaining what pairings you wanted to see...I am glad for the insight :) Briar I don't think Maddie is ever lonely I think she is one of those people content with being alone but I wouldn't want her alone either. I do have a promise to all of you though, if you guys don't get the pairing you want...I will write you a personal story showing Magnus with that girl it will be a one shot so you hear that everyone? If you don't get the paring you want to see I will write some one shots for you all and it can be with any girl you want does that make everyone happy? Please provide me a list of one-shot girls you want to see later on down the road besides the ones from the official pairing list. Now next chapter is the second to last of the recovery arc. Now Magnus is recovering, like with Raven she helped with the nightmares and guilt, Cerise and her family helped Magnus realize he shouldn't focus on the things he couldn't control. Maddie will help Magnus recover a certain thing that makes Magnus, Magnus you will see in the next chapter :) Please enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Ever since my visit with Raven and her father I had been getting better but I was still lost in the darkness that I chose to wrap myself in. Sitting in the castleteria I played around with my food not really eating anything. Watching from a distance Cerise frowned. "Raven I thought you said he was feeling better."

"He was but I think it wasn't enough." Looking down Raven sighed. "I know he isn't having nightmares anymore…we helped each other but…I think he still blames himself for what happened."

Biting her lip Cerise looked back over at Magnus. "I think I can help with that."

"Wait really?" Raven brightened up. "You have an idea?"

Smiling Cerise nodded. "I do." Standing to her feet Cerise nodded. "Leave it to me."

Slowly walking over to Magnus Cerise sighed and brushed her dress off. "Magnus, can we talk for a second?"

Looking up from my food I nodded. "Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to join me on a picnic tomorrow, well along with my family." Cerise smiled looking down rubbing her arm.

"Your family? As in you, your dad- "

"My mom and my…sister." Cerise nodded. "So, what do you say?"

Looking down I bit my lip but shrugged. "Alright sure."

Smiling Cerise touched my shoulder. "Thanks Magnus, just meet me around 3:30 tomorrow near the Enchanted forest."

Nodding I smiled slightly. "Alright see you then."

Nodding Cerise walked out of the castleteria and searched for a certain person, heading to the classroom where general villainy was taught Cerise looked around making sure no one was in there expect the person she was looking for Cerise shut the door and smiled. "Hello daddy."

"Cerise." Looking up from his desk, Mister Badwolf took a pair of reading glasses off his snout and smiled. "Wonderful to see you dear, but what is going on?"

"Well it's about our picnic tomorrow with mom and Ramona." Cerise said to her father's desk.

"What about it? You don't have to cancel do you?" Mister Badwolf frowned.

"No, no it's just I was wondering if I could invite a friend?" Cerise said rubbing her arm looking down.

Blinking Mister Badwolf raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a problem with it…Is it someone that knows about…you?"

Cerise nodded. "It's my friend Magnus- "

"Magnus Maverick? He is one of my better students but he knows the secret?" Mister Badwolf smiled.

"Yeah he does but dad it's more than that…" Cerise frowned. "He hasn't been himself lately and I thought maybe we could help him."

Thinking for a moment Mister Badwolf nodded. "I'll call your mother and let her know to bring some extra food." Smiling Cerise hugged her father tightly an act she rarely could do while at school, hugging his daughter back Mister Badwolf rubbed his daughter's back. "Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome now go I will see you tomorrow." Smiling Mister Badwolf shook his head. "Now go I have some papers to finish grading."

Nodding Cerise left with a small smile. Still smiling Mister Badwolf put his reading glasses back on and pulled out his MirrorPhone and dialed a number. "Hello? Honey? It's me, can you pack some extra food for tomorrow? Turns out we will have a guest joining us."

* * *

The next day Cerise and I both walked through the Enchanted forest in her arms she had a picnic basket while I carried two thermoses of lemonade, why a thermos…I didn't have anything else. As we walked we both talked about class and a few other things that happened during the day. "So, Magnus did you hear how Faybelle pranked Blondie?"

Chuckling softly, I nodded. "I did she got her good. I still can't believe she used porridge to hide a potion that caused Blondie to shut up." Grinning I shook my head. "And right before her show to."

Grinning Cerise nodded. "Yeah it was awesome, so what will you do?"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her. "Nothing?"

"Nothing? Normally if someone pulled a prank you would be pulling one even bigger just to prove you couldn't be topped." Cerise frowned. "Magnus you're slowly losing your reputation as the king of pranks."

"I just…I haven't been feeling it lately." I sighed.

Stopping Cerise hugged me tightly, I tried to hug her back but with the thermoses in my hands I couldn't really do much. So instead I rested my head on hers, we stood there for a few minutes just holding the other…Well one holding the other resting his head on the others. Finally pulling back Cerise punched my shoulder. "Come on we should go my family is waiting."

Nodding we continued walking and after a few minutes we found a large clearing. Looking around I smiled, this place was beautiful. The clearing had small patches of flowers all around, thick trees and small little lake. All and all I could see why someone would have a picnic here. Cerise reached into her basket and pulled out a large red blanket and spread it out on the ground, setting her basket down Cerise sat on the blanket and motioned for me to sit next to her. Shrugging I set the thermoses down and sat next to Cerise and looked around.

"This is a beautiful place." I smiled.

"Yeah it is, my parents used to come here all the time in high-school." Cerise said. "Even back then they were dating."

"Wow…. they were back together even back then? That is impressive." Smiling I shook my head. "I admire that."

"Thank you Mister Maverick." A voice said.

Turning around I grinned seeing Mister Badwolf walk toward us with his arm around a smaller woman, the woman had dark brown hair, pale skin and a red hood…Looking at her then at Cerise I realized who she was…Red Riding Hood Cerise's mother. Walking up to us Mister Badwolf and Red Riding Hood smiled.

"Hello young man I'm Cerise's mother Ruby." Smiling she held out her hand to me.

Standing to my feet I took her hand and shook it. "A pleasure I'm Magnus."

Turning her head Ruby looked closely at me. "I approve."

"Wait what?" I asked looking between her, Mister Badwolf and Cerise who was blushing.

"Mother." Cerise frowned.

"Come on dear you can tease those two later." Mister Badwolf shook his head with a grin. "Now let's see we are missing someone…Cerise where is your sister?"

"I'm not- "Stopping Cerise stood to her feet and sniffed the air. "She's close I think she is circling…Magnus look out!"

"Huh what are you-AH!" Falling I soon found myself face to face with an older looking girl with long dark brown hair that had a side part of her hair that was burgundy with some white stripes. She had dark steel blue eyes, her ears were wolf like with gold chains that connected to something gold on her head, she wore a blue shirt with a full moon and on her left shoulder was a fur pad that had gold chains that connected to gold necklace. Leaning down the older girl raised an eyebrow and…. sniffed my face…. Dear god that was weird.

"So, you're the guy my little sister is hung up about?" Raising an eyebrow, she smirked. "Can't say you look like much but not a bad choice little sis."

"Ramona get off him." Cerise growled her eyes flashing yellow.

"Ohh Scary, come and make me." The now named Ramona growled back her eyes turned yellow. Snarling Cerise ran forward and tackled her sister and both girls went a tumbling in a dust cloud. Slowly sitting up I looked over at the cloud and shuddered.

"You okay son?" Mister Badwolf asked coming over to me.

"I feel violated."

Snorting Mister Badwolf laughed and patted me the back. "It's just Ramona's way of saying hello to you."

"I just hope she didn't hurt you." Ruby said walking up to me with a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rubbing the back of my head I grinned. "I've had worse."

"I don't doubt it." Shaking his head Mister Badwolf laughed. "Come on girls stop fighting."

The dust cloud soon vanished showing both sisters were in the process of punching the other but stopped when their father called them off. Walking back over to the blanket both girls sat down next to me, Cerise sat extremely close glaring at her sister while Ramona I am guessing sat next to me because just to mess with Cerise. Shaking their head the parents both sat down and together we all started to eat an early dinner, which consisted of well lots and lots of meat…Now I am a guy but I never met two girls that could put away more meat then me than the two daughters of Red Riding Hood.

As we ate I made small talk with Ruby and Ramona asking questions about their life and the like. Turns out Ruby ran a small bakery back home in Hood Hollow and that is what she did while Mister Badwolf taught here at the school, while Ramona was in reform school now but she would be coming back to Ever After High soon enough. After finishing eating the three girls left to walk along the small lake leaving Mister Badwolf and me alone. As we watched the girls walk the older man gently touched my shoulder. "Magnus, we should talk."

"Oh…Um about what Mister Badwolf?"

"Cerise told me you've been facing some issues lately." The wolf man stared at me.

"That…Yeah…I..." I sighed shaking my head. "I rather not talk about it."

"Magnus just so you know I wasn't told any specific about what you're going through, but Cerise did say you are blaming yourself for something you couldn't control." He said.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "You don't understand sir- "

"Magnus, look at my family for a moment." He said pointing at his wife and two daughters. Looking at them I raised an eyebrow, Cerise and Ramona were splashing each other while their mother was watching them with a smile.

"Um…I looked at them but I don't get what you your trying to point out to me." I said turning to look at Mister Badwolf.

"Magnus my daughters….my wife my entire family happened because of something I couldn't control, that was love." The old wolf said shaking his head with a smile. "If you knew me when I was younger I swore that I would never go against my destiny but I did."

"I see…" I said looking down in thought.

"Magnus, you shouldn't worry about things you can't control, look focus on things that you can control." Placing a massive hand on my shoulder he smiled at me and for the time since I met Mister Badwolf he returned to his human form, he had long brown graying hair, pointed ears and yellow eyes. "Now come on let's go join the others." Smiling he stood to his feet and walked toward the small lake.

Standing up I followed after him…." Focus on the things I can control…." Grinning slightly, I ran toward the lake and tackled Ramona into the water.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" She growled at me while Cerise tried not to laugh.

"Pay back, but I will save you embarrassment by not sniffing you." Grinning I gently flicked her nose and stood up and ran off.

"Get back here!" Ramona stood to her feet and ran after me while Cerise and her parents laughed.

* * *

Walking back to the school with Cerise I laughed as Cerise just shook her head. "I can't believe that you did that."

Grinning I nudged her. "Come on it was funny and you know it, plus I had to pay her back for tackling me."

Laughing Cerise punched my shoulder. "You're right it was funny but you do know she will find a way to get you back."

"True guess that means I need you to protect me from her." I grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Blushing slightly Cerise shook her head. "Or maybe I will leave you to my sister's tender mercies."

Paling slightly, I looked at her with a hurt look. "So, you will let her do whatever she wants to me?"

"Yep." Cerise grinned.

"So, mean." I grinned back at her.

Laughing Cerise shook her head. "Magnus…I have a confession I invited you out here to try and help you."

"I figured you did…and it did help me…so thank you."


	28. Recovering part 3

**Hey guys its Fen and I am back with the 28th chapter for The Maverick, the next chapter will be the last for the recovery arc and let me say...It will be as wacky as you can imagine. Now to address a small...well a huge issue fanfiction has a bug right now...I can't see any of your guy's reviews anymore :( very upsetting. Fanfic says they are there but I can't see them, the only way I can is through email but if your review is very long then it will get cut off...So...Yeah that sucks :/ It really ruins things you know? I love reading your guys reviews. Anyway let's hope the issue gets fixed soon enough...Though if anyone can knows how to get in contact with a site admin and let them know about the issue it would mean a lot. Anyway I will still keep on posting chapters so don't worry about that, anyway thanks for all your support through this story, and keep reviewing because I can still see it through email just don't make it to long kay? Alright much love guys.**

* * *

"Magnus I want you to come have a tea party with me!" Madeline said coming up to me with a wide grin on her face.

Blinking I shrugged. "Um…When?" I asked.

"Right now, silly!" Grabbing my arm Madeline dragged me out of the library.

* * *

The Wonderland Grove a place for the teens of wonderland to feel right at home…To be honest I liked this place yeah it was not peaceful it was crazy, chaotic and yet beautiful, in a Dr. Seuss like way. Looking around I felt…something strange in my body…I felt a hole something was missing inside of me.

"Magnus over here!" Madeline called from a small table, sitting at the table was her father The Mad Hatter himself…. I had met him a few times but he and I never really talked that much…. What is with me meeting my friend's parents recently. Moving to sit at the table I smiled at the Mad Hatter and Madeline who poured the tea.

"Magnus my good boy wonderful to see you again." The Mad Hatter smiled as he took a bite out cookie.

"You to sir." Grinning I sipped from my tea cup and put it down.

"Everyone change places!" Madeline shouted.

Jumping up quickly we all changed spots and now I was eating cookie the Mad Hatter was pouring our tea and Madeline was drinking.

"That was…. a bit random…And did my body do that on its own?" I asked looking down at my cookie.

"Mhm that's right Magnus Wonderland magic is strong here so we follow its rules." Madeline smiled. "Randomness is needed."

Laughing the Mad Hatter nodded. "Indeedy it is Magnus, what is life without randomness?"

"I-Switch places!" And around we went again, shaking my head I looked at the teapot I was now holding. "How in the world…. You know what random magic of Wonderland."

"Now you're getting it!" Madeline giggled.

Laughing I shook my head. "So, what now?"

"We have a tea party!" Madeline's father said. "Now Magnus can you tell me…Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Because Poe liked to write on both?"

Gasping both father and daughter stared at me. "No one has ever given us the answer before!"

"Wait seriously I was right?" I asked very confused.

Both looked at one another and shrugged. "Not sure, because no one ever gave us an answer before now."

Facing palming I shook my head. "Seriously? So, is this really a riddle? Or just a random question you want to know the answer to?"

"Yes." Madeline and her father said again at the same time, before laughing. Snorting I laughed as well and fell out of my chair at the complete randomness of it all. "Switch!" The Mad Hatter called out and switch again we did. And so, the tea party went on like that we would ask either riddles of the other or just tell jokes, but sadly Madeline's father left he still had to manage the shop, so he left us both alone in the Wonderland Grove. Looking around I whistled not sure what to say or do now.

"Hey Magnus want to come explore with me?" Madeline asked with a grin. "It will be a Hat-Tastic adventure I'm sure!"

Shrugging I grinned. "Sure, why not."

"Oh Yay!" Giggling Madeline clapped her hands together and grabbed my hand and together we ran off into the grove to see what we could see. As we walked around we came across many wonderful and crazy things in the grove. There was everything from flowers that would sing, to plants that would change random colors, to be honest I as loving every second of it.

"So, Magnus have you heard that both Faybelle and Kitty are competing for your crown?" Madeline asked.

"Really? Be kind of hard for them to be Thronecoming king but you know go progression!" I said holding up my fist.

Giggling she swatted my arm. "Not that crown, silly. Your crown of being top prankster at Ever After."

Shrugging I looked around. "Ah that crown." I frowned.

"Come on Magnus what's wrong?" Madeline asked with a concerned look.

Sighing I rubbed my face. "Madeline…I think I've lost it, that…. spark that made me the prankster I lost the random crazy in me."

Gasping Madeline grabbed my arm. "Don't worry Magnus we will get it back."

Blushing slightly, I smiled at her. "Its fine Madeline I think…that by taking on what I did…. It changed me."

"Magnus nothing could ever change the fact you're a prankster that is who you are it is what makes you, you. Just as much as your bronze hair or sweetness."

Blushing even more I shook my head. "Thanks Madeline but- "

"No buts! We will get it back and I know just how." She said staring at me.

"Um…How?" I asked worriedly.

Grinning she shook her head. "Let me worry about that."

* * *

"Umm…. Is this what I think it is?" I asked staring at a large upside down staircase.

"These are the stairs of insanity! They can bring back any bit of craziness in someone." Madeline said pointing at the stares. "Now climb mister."

Rolling my eyes, I gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."

Giggling she motioned for me to climb and so I did. As I climbed up the stairs I soon found my world upside down, looking around I saw another bunch of stairs going sideways another that went straight down….and I mean literally it was situated to straight down. "Why do I feel like I am in a M.C. Escher painting?"

Walking forward I soon myself going sideways. "Okay yep these are crazy stairs…. But this is…kind of fun in a weird random way."

"Now you're getting it."

Looking around it was me…only…. Not me? "Maverick?"

"Huh? No I am Magnus, your Maverick…."

"No I am not I'm me…." I said. "Oh, wait I get it now that is me…but…If I'm over there…. then who is over here…. I'm magic!"

* * *

Laughing Madeline patted on the back. "Feeling any better?"

"Kind of…. but I can see why you called those the stairs of insanity." Shaking my head I snorted. "But it was fun."

"Good but we aren't done yet!" Giggling Madeline led me over to a door…. a random door standing in the middle of the grove. Looking around it I saw it didn't lead to anywhere.

"Madeline…. I have to ask but what is this?"

Gasping she looked at me in shock. "This is the door, the door knows all, the door is here and not here. The door knows all, it is controls time and space the door can look into your very mind!"

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow I was worried…I know this is Madeline but what if she was right. "Wait really?"

Laughing she shook her head. "No, it's just a random door." Opening it up she stepped through and grinned. "See?"

Grinning I laughed. "Okay point taken."

"Now come on Magnus lots to see." Motioning for me to follow her we both walked around the grove but I stopped our walk when we came across a small building, going inside I found nothing but random doors in the hallway. "I need to check this out…" Opening the door I stepped through one of the doors and vanished.

"Magnus?" Madeline asked looking around.

"Oh, my god it's Scooby Doo doors!" I shouted coming through another door. "Que chase music!" Laughing Madeline came in and started to go through one of the doors and together we played one of the greatest games of tag ever played. I'm not sure how long we chased the other through the doors but I enjoyed every second of it. Finally, after ten minutes we stopped running through the doors and both of us walked out of the random building and fell onto the grass both out of breath but smiling.

"That was so Hat-Tastic Magnus."

Laughing I nodded. "Yeah it was…. off the page." I shook my head. "I can't believe I said that."

Giggling Madeline sat up and looked at me. "Your randomness is coming back Magnus, do you feel crazy again?"

Laughing even harder I nodded my head. "Yeah I am…slowly I am."

"Good I am glad." Madeline smiled.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Thank you for all your help…. Maddie."

Blushing the future mad hatter cheered. "Yay you called me Maddie."

Laughing I shook my head. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

The day was slowly winding down but I was enjoying every second…I don't know why but I was starting to feel like myself again…for the first time in a long time I was really feeling like Magnus Maverick not…. whatever I was before this. Walking out of the Grove I stopped before leaving, turning around I smiled this place…It was nice coming here, I should come back one day.

"Hey Magnus?"

Looking back at Madeline I smiled. "Sorry I was lost in thought."

Frowning slightly the girl hugged my waist and buried her head in my chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" Looking down I gently stroked her hair.

"Magnus…You have no idea how worried we all were about you." She sighed into my shirt. "Ever since you became the Dark Knight…."

"Wait you know about that?" I asked looked down at her.

"Mhm…I did you can't hide anything from me Magnus…. But anyway, you had me worried you were slowly slipping into a place none of us could follow you."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I know…I was losing myself to that persona, he took over my life and I almost lost you, and everyone else, but I gave it up."

Nodding she looked up at me. "But why?"

Smiling down at her I turned my head. "Because of you guys." I said poking her nose.

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide.

"I couldn't lose any of my friends…especially my closest friends I rather have you guys then that life." I explained. Smiling brightly Madeline hugged me again and kept her face buried in my chest, we both stood there for a while and to be honest it was nice having her wrapped around me. She let me go after a few minutes and grabbed my hand. "I want you to come and have dinner with me and my dad tonight okay?" Smiling I nodded my head. "Okay that works for me."

* * *

Sitting in the tea shop with Madeline and her father the three of all ate sandwiches, with tea and chips. It was a simple dinner but a great one because it was filled with lively conversation and lots of laughter. As the night went on the three of us had cake to finish the dinner…. Dear god the cake was awesome…Who knew the Mad Hatter could bake? Make tea yes but bake? Who knew.

"So, Magnus did you enjoy your time in the Wonderland Grove?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"I did…. Madeline showed me…. well she really re-introduced me to a part of myself that I thought I had lost." I smiled at Madeline who giggled and smiled back.

"Well I'm glad you did Magnus, we aren't really ourselves unless we are whole." Madeline's father said.

"That's right and now Magnus is back to his old same self." Madeline smiled at me. "So…Magnus I have to ask will you defend your title as top prankster?"

Looking at Madeline I gave her a grin. "Of course, I will."

Giggling Madeline jumped up and cheered. "Yay your back!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Her father jumped up. "I will get the special tea!"


	29. Return of the King

**Here it is Magnus is back well he never left in some ways but he is back to being himself and you guys know what that means-Grins-Chaos and it will be beautiful. Now I had a follower ask me to write a Monster High story and I thought over it and I will which means I hope you guys will read that one as well, even though the main character isn't Magnus he will still be someone you could like. Now since I am writing that it gave me an idea...Magnus will meet up with the main character of the monster high and let me say...Those two will cause some havoc together, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter because after this one it will be Spring Unsprung.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I looked out the window in room with a small grin on my face. "It's time…. Hey Brooke?"

 _Yawning cutely Brooke glared slightly. "What's up Magnus? Its….5:46 in the morning can't this wait?"_

"Nope." Grinning I looked up at the celling. "I have a lot to do and I figured you would want to be in on it."

" _In on what Magnus?" Brooke asked yawning again._

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe helping me show Ever After High who the true king of pranks really is." I said with a gleam in my eyes.

 _Brooke gasped and giggled. "Does that mean…. You're back?"_

"Brooke I am more than back…. I am here to chews bubble gum and play pranks. And I'm all out of bubble gum."

" _When do we start?" She asked with a manic grin._

"Now." Grinning widely, I left my room…Oh there is so much to do. "Oh, and Brooke I know you don't want to break the rules…but can you play me some theme music?"

" _Sure Magnus…I can do that. What song?" She asked._

"The Boys Are Back in Town."

* * *

"Oh, sweet pages what is wrong with me!?" A random student cried running through the hall rubbing against everything in the halls, from lockers, to walls, to even doors.

Looking on Ashlynn and Hunter raised their eyebrows. "What just happened…. You think Faybelle or Kitty got him?"

"Not sure…" Hunter frowned.

"Help I'm blind!" Another student ran past the couple with flour and whip cream in her face.

"That doesn't seem like their style…" Ashlynn said cupping her chin.

"Why oh sweet lord why!" Another student ran through only covered in black ink.

"Yeah it seems like it would be…." Looking at Ashlynn, Hunter grinned widely.

"Magnus!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

"Attention students I know some of you are concerned with the recent…Ahem pranks going on but I want to assure you that I wear ladies' underwear." Headmaster Milton Grimm said through the intercom.

Snorting and sniggering the students couldn't believe that the Headmaster said something like that.

"What? I don't! Something is wrong with the mike…I do wear ladies' underwear in fact I am wearing them right now." The Headmaster said once again. "What is going on!? I do-Wear them because they make me feel pretty." That was the straw that broke the camel's collective back as the entire school started to laugh even the teachers.

Laughing Maddie Hatter shook her head. "I can't believe he said that."

"Me either it's like a dream come true…but who could have don- "Raven started to say but stopped with a wide smile on her face. "Magnus he's back!"

* * *

Walking around in the halls Faybelle and Kitty looked around at all the chaos going on. "Okay so he pulled a few pranks but he can't seriously think he is still the reigning king, does he?"

"Mm meow. Who knows but it will take something big for him to beat us." Kitty grinned "Getting the old Headmaster and a few students is one thing but I seriously doubt- "Kitty stopped as a pie was launched at her face. Blinking she shook it off and licked some the whip cream off her face. "That isn't funny Magnu- "She started to say but soon went cross eyed and started to rub against Faybelle and purr.

"Kitty what is wron-Catnip…." Faybelle gasped as she tried to push kitty off her…. Looking around Faybelle tried to find Magnus but it was like he was a ghost.

A mad cackle flowed through out the hallway causing a shiver of fear to run up Faybelle's spine. "Magnus come…on we have a truce…. right?"

Nothing but the purr of Kitty answered her. Paling slightly Faybelle ran only to run face first into Magnus who was looking at her with a grin. "Truce, yes but you really think I would let you take my crown?"

"Magnus please don't- "Faybelle said only for Magnus to spray her with something, turning around to run only to come face to face with Kitty who pounced on her and started to lick her face. "Gah Kitty get off…What is- "Sniffing the air Faybelle sighed and realized what just happened…. Magnus sprayed her with some kind of fish smell…." He's back." The dark fairy smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe that someone messed with my intercom." Headmaster Grimm grumbled rubbing his face. "I need some coffee."

"Headmaster Grimm!" Gingerbread man ran up to him in a panic.

"What is it Gingerbread man? I am having a very difficult morning- "

"It's the teacher's lounge sir…It has been completely flooded with Jell-O sir."

"Jell-O?" Grimm paled.

"Yes sir, lime green Jell-O…. And then there is the castleteria it has been infested with a flock of angry birds…." Gingerbread man shuddered.

Sighing Headmaster Grimm rubbed his face…he wanted to cry at this point. "He's back…"

* * *

Ever After High was in complete chaos that morning…. Everyone was either running into a random prank or they saw the victims of said prank. No one was safe from the return of the king. Sitting in the library Raven shook her head with a small smile as Duchess ran by her face and head covered in bubblegum. "How does he do that…."

"To be honest…. I am not sure and I don't want to know." Darling shook her head. "I can't believe he has pranked the whole school…"

"Yeah we are just lucky we haven't run into anything." Cerise shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Maddie giggled. "He replaced all the tea with coffee and all the coffee with tea…and the juice with…. Well I am not sure what."

The girl's jaws dropped. "How in the world did he- "

"You don't want to know." I grinned walking up to them.

"Magnus!" They cried out.

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out." Sitting next to Raven I leaned back in my chair.

"Magnus what are you doing here? I thought you would still be out pranking people." Cerise said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I need a break and I thought I spend it with my favorite people." I grinned winking at them. "Anyway, I have enough pranks set up that I literally don't have to do anything unless I want to."

"Um Magnus you didn't do anything to prank us, did you?" Darling asked looking at me.

"Naw and thanks for reminding me I got something for you all." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a few copies of a school map. "Here these are all the places that I have pranks set up, just to make sure you guys avoid what I have planned."

Looking over the map girl's eyes went wide. "You boobytrapped the locker room showers?" Looking up from their maps the girls gasped seeing Magnus had vanished.

"…. We should avoid gym class today." Cerise said with a nod.

"Agreed!"

* * *

"And in later news it seems our prankster king Magnus has come back with a vengeance. Though no one can find any proof that it was him we all know it's you Magnus!" Blondie shouted on her show. "In other news- "She yawned and slowly fell asleep. "Huh? Blondie what's wrong?" Dexter ran onto the screen and shook the girl but she wouldn't wake up, snoring softly Blondie smacked away.

"He got her to…. Hold on folks we will be right back…" Shaking his head Dexter couldn't help but grin to himself. "He's back."

Walking into the gym Cupid and Justine Dancer raised their eyebrows at what was going on…. Everyone in the gym was dancing the conga and all of them were wearing red shoes.

"Do you think that….?" Justine asked looking at Cupid.

Taking a deep breath, the winged girl nodded. "Magnus is back, now come on we should get those things off them."

"Where did he get all these cursed dancing shoes?" Justine asked.

"Prank shop…. He is there number one customer."

* * *

"Can this day get any worse…." Milton sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Um…Sir we have a problem." Baba Yaga said floating into the office.

"What now Miss Yaga? I don't think I can handle any more problems today…"

"It's the Bookball field sir, it has been frozen over."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh Milton nodded and stood to his feet. "Was there any proof that he, did it? OR anything today?"

"No sir…Nothing like always." Baba Yaga smiled sadly. "It's funny we know Magnus did it but we can't find any proof."

"I need an aspirin…" Reaching into his desk the Milton grabbed a bottle and swallowed a few pills only to choke and spit them back out.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Baba Yaga asked.

"He replaced my aspirin with tic-tacs…"

* * *

Grinning I looked over Ever After High. "Man, what a day." I spent the day well…I pranked the ever-living crap out of the school.

"Magnus!"

Looking down from my spot on the tower I waved. "Hey Madeline what's up?"

"You are!" She giggled. "How did you get up there?"

Looking around I shrugged. "I have no clue…I either climbed or flew…"

Smiling Madeline shook her head. "You're so weird."

Grinning I waggled my eyebrows. "You have no clue." Looking around I quickly found a way down onto the ground, and let me tell you it wasn't easy but I did it. Getting onto the ground I smiled as Madeline hugged me.

"I'm glad you're back Magnus."

Smiling down at her I nodded. "Me to Maddie, me to."

* * *

"Cheers!"

Smiling I looked around at all my friends, they had all insisted that I join them for a celebration dinner. "Thanks guys I'm glad you did this."

"Hey we are just glad your back to your old crazy self." Hunter grinned.

"Yes, it is nice to see your you again Magnus." Ashlynn smiled as she leaned into Hunter.

"We thought you would never get back to your old self again." Cupid shook her head.

"Hey now I bounce back…but it took some good friends to help me." I smiled nodding at Raven, Cerise and Madeline who smiled back.

"You know I think I like this version of you then the broody distant one." Darling smiled and touched my hand. Blushing I grinned. "Yeah me to."

"Ahem." Dexter glared slightly at me alongside Daring. Pulling her hand away Darling grinned at me.

Laughing I shook my head. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah though you do realize I will get you back." Faybelle eyed me.

Smirking I winked at her. "GO ahead and try but I think we all know who the king is don't we?"

Sighing Faybelle nodded alongside Kitty who had an icepack on her head. "Yeah…just no more catnip please?"

Nodding I ran a hand through my hair. "I promise to play fair, but I think my point was made."

"Yeah, yeah…Hail to the king." She grumbled and vanished from sight.

Laughing we all sat around eating and having a good time, however it ended sooner than I wanted it to but…it was nice either way. Everyone started to leave soon I was alone in the castleteria expect for Raven who decided to stay and talk with me. "You know it is good to see you're back to normal Magnus." Raven smiled as she moved to sit next to me. "Thanks, Raven I don't think I could have gotten back to this point without your help." I smiled back and looked down at my fists. "I'm not 100 percent but I'm waaayy better than I was."

"I'm glad." Reaching out Raven touched my hand.

Placing my hand over hers I squeezed her hand. "Me to."


	30. Spring Unsprung

**And here is it folks chapter 30 and Spring Unsprung, now let me tell you something. This chapter...Has been a thorn in my side. I mean really it was so hard for me to write this one and I have no idea why, but I want you all to know that I did my best and that is all I can do. It may not be up to my usual standard but it should work out fine, next chapter though we should be back to normal. Now I have some exciting news I can read your guy's reviews again! :D Yay and let me tell you I love it. Also those of you who read The Halfa and reviewed thank you so much, and Briar don't worry about me updating both stories I will get a schedule worked out so you guys can enjoy both but Magnus is my priority so don't worry. ALso the outfit you designed for Magnus is in here but I added some things. Anyway I will get two more chapters for this story out and then do something for the Halfa so everyone please read and review both stories because well it helps me out like a lot I love hearing ideas and your thoughts. Anyway everyone enjoy this chapter and see you in the next one.**

* * *

"Spring Fairest? I swear it sounds like you guys just make up these holidays whatever happened to Easter?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's Easter?" My collective friends asked as we were decorating.

"Easter, you know…The Easter bunny comes around and delivers Easter eggs in basket and hides them all around for children to find?" I said looking around to see if anyone recognized what I was saying, but all I got were blank looks between them all.

"A bunny that brings eggs? Magnus I hate to say but that sounds kind of stupid." Hunter shrugged as he tied a ribbon around a tree.

"Hunter's right I mean really? Why does the bunny have eggs in the first place?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "You know what never mind…So tell me why are we tying ribbons around trees again?"

"Because the black and white represent winter." Apple smiled.

Appearing behind me Madeline grinned dropping a flower crown on my head. "And a dash of floral color to show spring has sprung!" She giggled.

My friends all laughed looking at me. "You look cute Magnus." Raven smirked.

Giggling Apple shook her head. "Those flowers suit you."

Frowning I sighed…I couldn't do anything because they were just poking fun at me.

Smirking Hunter patted me on the back. "You should consider wearing flowers all the time."

Turning to face the future huntsman I grinned evilly." Hello misplaced aggression." Eyes going wide Hunter slowly started to back up and broke into a full out run as I chased after him. "Get back here Hunter!" Laughing all the girls shook their heads and went back to decorating.

* * *

"Dang it I lost him…" Frowning I looked around the fair grounds and grinned. "Oh well I am at a fair I should enjoy myself." Shrugging I walked around watching everything that was going on, we had a dunking booth, tons of games and dragoncorn…well popcorn but it was…You know what I wasn't sure what dragoncorn was and frankly I don't want to know.

"Ohh!" Running around with ice-cream in her face Duchess was in quiet a fit.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Only one person I know pulling pranks right now…Kitty. "Looking around I spotted the cat girl and ran up to her waving. "Yo Kitty!"

Grinning the cat girl waved back. "Nice look Magnus."

Frowning I realized I was still wearing the flowers and took them off. "Thanks…Anyway saw what you did with Duchess very nice."

Nodding Kitty smiled at me. "Thanks I was about to brag about it to my mom…You want to join in?"

"Sure, why not, I seem to be meeting my friend's parent's lately so let's keep that up." Smiling back, I watched as Kitty pulled out her phone and did something and soon on the screen an older looking woman who looked like Kitty appeared. "Hi mom. Did I wake you up?"

Yawning the older cat woman stretched out. "Just a catnap, Kitty. My darling how are things? Any good pranks to share with Mommy?" She asked but she noticed me. "And who is this tom cat?" She grinned.

"Hi I'm Magnus." I waved.

"Ohhh I heard of you." Grinning sly Kitty's mom winked at her daughter. "Nice choice kitten."

Blushing brightly Kitty frowned. "Mother! It isn't like that we are just friends."

Laughing the Cheshire cat shook her head. "I'm teasing Kitty, now about those pranks?"

"Well I nailed Duchess really good with some ice-cream." Kitty grinned, showing her mother a picture.

Frowning the Cheshire cat shook her head. "Slapstick, really? Preschool pranks! Call me back when you've done something outlandish… Something that turns the world topsy turvy! Something wonderlandfull…"

Kitty pouted slightly. "But mom I-I…"

"Yes?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I- "

"Kitty has something big planned." Grinning I winked at Kitty. "Trust me the slapstick stuff is to help spread the mischief."

"Oh, really do tell?" Cheshire grinned.

"Nope, nope it's a secret but don't worry the moment it goes off you will know." I grinned.

Pouting the Cheshire cat crossed her arms. "Oh, fine but Kitty I expect it to be this prank to be worthy of a Cheshire." And like that the phone call ended.

"Magnus, you know I don't have anything big planned." Frowning Kitty raised an eyebrow at me.

Smiling I gently patted her back. "I know Kitty but I get why you called your mom, you want to make her proud and I get that, plus I got your back."

Smiling Kitty hugged my shoulder. "Thanks Magnus…so what's the plan?"

Grinning I shrugged. "No clue but I have a few ideas that could work."

"Cool so where do we begin?" Kitty asked.

"Well first we are going to need three goats, a crossbow, one of us must learn to play the trumpet and the other has to do this." I said wiggling my fingers. "The goat brothers are around somewhere." Kitty grinned.

"Cool then I can be the one that goes like this- "I said wiggling my fingers again.

Giggling Kitty slapped my arm and vanished without a trace.

Shaking my head, I walked back onto the streets only to run straight into Lizzie who had a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Magnus I am glad I ran into you."

"Fourth wonderlander I ran into today." I muttered. "Hey Lizzie what's up?"

"I need your help with something." She said bouncing up and down.

"Well how can I say no when you're so excited, what do you need?"

"I need you to be a model!" She squealed.

"Wait what!?"

* * *

Standing outside of Lizzie's room I frowned. "I can't believe I agreed to do this again."

" _Oh, come on Magnus it isn't that bad, plus you're a sucker for the ladies." Brooke giggled._

"Am not." I crossed my arms pouting. "But how could I say no to her? She was so excited and she designed it with me in mind…I couldn't say no."

" _Like I said a sucker for the ladies…. And I knew it Lizzie's dress are so beautiful!" Giggling she Brooke shook her head. "Oh, Magnus you will love what Lizzie has for you."_

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Brooke I am not going to like this am I?"

 _Grinning Brooke shook her head. "Nope."_

"Magnus please come in!" Lizzie called out.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into Lizzie's room and gasped at the sight of all the girls in their dresses. "Wow…you girls look amazing."

"Thanks Magnus." Cerise blushed. "I normally don't like new looks but…This one is awesome."

Giggling the other girls looked at each other, and grinned. "If you two are done, Magnus we have your outfit ready."

Turning around I gasped in horror, the girls were holding up a very flowery outfit…a dark grey suit jacket with a black silk vest with purple roses layered throughout, a light purple button up shirt, dark grey pants with black boots but the laces where in the shape of fake roses, and to top it all off a purple bow tie with a rose bud as the center. "Um…. What is that?"

"It's your clothes, don't you like it?" Briar asked with a smirk. "I think it would look spelltacular on you."

"Same Magnus it would look good on you." Cedar smiled.

"Well of course it would look good on him." Lizzie smiled. "In fact, you should try it on right now." Grinning nervously, I nodded but secretly I was looking for the fastest way out of here…It's not that I disliked it or anything it's just…. I don't wear flowers. Looking closer Cerise walked behind me and closed the door. "No escaping Magnus you are wearing this outfit."

"Can I at least put it on without you girls watching? Could you all step in the hallway?" I asked hopping they would leave.

"Nope." Holly smiled. "You have a bad habit of running away from things Magnus."

"Then I refuse." I pouted. "Lizzie I like the outfit and I think you did a great job but I will not- "

"Get him!" Lizzie shouted.

"No stay away!" I cried out only to have all the girls surrounded me and…. violate me in a way so horrible that I can't even begin to describe it.

"I got his pants!" Cerise shouted.

"I have his boots, Lizzie you get his shirt!" Holly called.

"Right Briar you get his vest." Lizzie demanded.

"Help me!" I demanded from anyone that would listen.

 _Giggling Brooke shook her head. "No way this is too funny."_

"I'll put on his bowtie!" Cedar called out.

"Gah! It burns us!" I cried giving my best Gollum impression.

"Relax your big baby and…. We're done." Lizzie grinned staring down at me. "So how do you feel?"

"Violated." I twitched nervously. "You stole my innocence, I trusted you." Rolling her eyes Lizzie made me open my arms and placed the suit jacket on me, moving around she smiled and readjusted my bowtie. "Perfect, what do you think girls?" Why do I get the impression that I am suddenly a show dog or a juicy stake on display for hungry people?

"Off the page." Holly smiled.

"If looks could kill we all would be dead." Briar smirked.

"Purple is a good color on you Magnus." Cerise nodded.

"I cannot tell a lie he looks hexcellent!" Cedar grinned clapping her hands.

"Well Magnus what do you think?" Lizzie smiled pushing me to stand in front of a large mirror.

Looking myself over I had to admit Lizzie did an amazing job even though I am not a flower fan…. Oh well I should be nice. "I like it and thank you Lizzie." Smiling I nodded my head at her.

"Your welcome but there is something missing…." She frowned. "But what is it?"

"His hair." Holly grinned. "It should be slicked back."

"Oh, and glasses with purple lenses and the glass should be circled." Briar smiled.

Looking between all the girls who were nodding in agreement I sighed and sat down. "Just make it painless." Squealing in glee the girls all rushed me once more…. When did I become a giant doll for the girls of the school?

* * *

"Oh, sweet pages look at them!" Someone shouted as they saw the girls and myself passed by, as we walked I readjusted my circle glasses and shook my head. "I look like Sir Elton John."

"Sir Elton John?" Lizzie asked looking at me. "Is a knight in your homeland?"

"Kind of he was knighted by the queen of his country…but he is a song writer and singer. He kind of dresses like this." I said reaching behind my neck I gently tugged at the small ponytail, apparently, my hair was long enough for the girls not only to slick back but tie the remainder in a small ponytail that barely went past my neck.

"Stop fussing." Holly said slapping my hand. "You promised us you would behave and not mess with our work."

"Sorry it's just I had to do this kind of stuff for my older sisters." I grumbled.

"Wait you have sisters?" Cerise asked. "How many?"

"Two older sisters, I also have a younger brother." Shrugging I shook my head. "My sisters used to use me and my brother as dolls."

Giggling the girls shook their heads but smiled as Blondie and her film crew ran up to us. "It looks some students went all out this year's Spring Fairest." The girls all posed while I just smiled and waved slightly. Gasping Holly points upward. "Look we're on the jumbo mirror!"

"You all look spellbinding! Lizzie, can you tell us what inspired this spring fashion fling?" Blondie asked.

"Since we don't have Spring Fairest in Wonderland, I embraced this lovely holiday through my fashion designs." Lizzie explained with a smile.

"And these looks are amazing no lie!" Cedar cheered.

"I don't normally change my look, but this big, bad, and bold." Cerise smiled.

"And, take it from this reporter, the Fairest Five make this fair just right!" Blondie said as the crowd of students cheer.

"Wait five?" Lizzie frowned looking around. "Where is Magnus?"

* * *

I decided to duck out after Blondie showed up, yeah, I appeared on the jumbo mirror but…. I refuse to be on Blondie's show it is a matter of principal for me. I promised I would make it up to Lizzie later…For now…I wasn't sure what to do. "Maybe I will go check out the fairest wheel...Or not…" Frowning I shook my head as I saw it was broken. "That sucks…Oh well maybe I can do something else."

Rubbing my chin in thought I heard a noise that caught my attention pushing my way into the crowd I raised an eyebrow at what I was seeing. A dog pile of the Wonderland girls on top of a blonde boy, who was wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, tan pants and brown boots, next to him was a white bunny wearing a hat. "Maddie! Kitty! Lizzie!" The boy said with a smile as he was helped to his feet.

"And who is this?" Duchess asked appearing next to the guy.

"Meet our good friend, Alistair Wonderland. None other than the son of the famous Alice!" Madeline smiled introducing her friend, that seemed to have an effect on everyone but me I as nodded. "Oh, okay that makes sense I suppose."

"And is this….? Lizzie asked pointing at the bunny.

"Yes! It's Bunny." Alistair said as the bunny jumped out of his arms and burned into a…. well a teenage girl with bunny ears…...Taking a deep breath I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I should be used to this stuff by now."

"Bunny Blanc. Daughter of the White Rabbit." The bunny girl introduced herself.

"Whoa! You're a girl!" Sparrow said walking up to Bunny who giggled. "Sweet fairy fire, yeah! Ow!"

Alistair frowned and pushed Sparrow. "Dude she is with me, I-I m-mean, standing right here. With me." Both Wonderland teens blushed.

Grinning I shook my head. "Those two aren't fooling anyone."

"It's been such a long time, Alistair, since we saw each other last. In Wonderland." Lizzie said looking over her friend.

"...wait a scootle! Brrr..." Madeline shakes her head. "How did you two get here?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Marching up to the small group was none other than mister buzz kill himself our Headmaster. "All the portals to Wonderland are sealed."

"We found a way through." Alistair said.

"Impossible!" Headmaster Grimm frowned and pointed at the teen.

"Well, except for that one that was left open to let a little bit of wonder flow in from Wonderland." Giles said appearing out of nowhere right next to me.

"Whoa Jeez!" I shouted jumping. "Where did you come from?" Ignoring me the little drama played out. Rolling my eyes, I decided to tune out everything else until Alistair held out something I didn't expect…The Storybook of Legends.

"So, wait it's a fake?" I asked.

"It was real, I swear." Alistair said with a frown.

"Hey if Madeline believes in you I do to." I smiled.

Smiling Madeline hugged my arm. "Thanks for trusting him Magnus."

"Thank you, Magnus, I know we barely know each other but…" Alistair said but I cut him off with a shake my of my head.

"Naw its cool man something must have happened to the real book." I frowned and rubbed my chin. "Ah well questions for later, I will let you five hang out I have to see Raven in the cooking competition." Giving the Wonderland teens a wave I walked off heading to the competition. Getting to there I smiled and waved at Raven who nodded back nervously, looking around I walked down to her and smiled.

"Hey you doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I should be but…" Raven frowned. "I just hope I do alright."

"You'll be fine, now go and win this." Smiling I gave her a small hug and headed back to my seat just as the competition got started. Watching I couldn't help but chuckle at some of the judge's reactions to the various foods, the only thing that struck me as odd was Apple…she had a…well a downright mean look on her face, and when I say mean …It looked like she was plotting to do something evil. Frowning even more so when she dropped a towel near Raven and then she took out a small bottle of…something. Looking around I took off my sun glasses and held them up to the sun and re-directed the sun light into her eyes, gasping Apple dropped her bottle and looked around for whoever did that. Grinning I gave her a wave as she glared evilly at me.

"And looks like you go to the next round Miss Queen I can't wait to see what you do next." The judge said and walked off, leaving with Apple storming off in a huff, getting up from my seat I walked over to Raven with a frown on my face. "What's wrong Magnus? I made it to the next round."

Smiling I nodded. "I know but something isn't right."

"What's that?" She asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Bending down I picked up a small bottle of red flakes. "Apple just tried to cheat."

* * *

I had Raven go off with Holly and try to round up some help while I tracked down Apple, only she was incredibly hard to find…As I wandered around Bookend I found out that there was a lot of people acting out of character, Ashlynn was being lazy, Daring had decided to take a page from Shaggy's book and became a huge coward. "This is really, really weird…"

"You know what's really strange, you."

Turning around I found Apple who was smirking at me…. Okay a smirk on her face is weird. "Apple, I've been looking all over for you."

"And I've been looking for you." She said holding a book under her arm. "Or more appropriately another you."

"Wait is that the fake Story- "I started to say when she opened the book in front of me and forcing me to read one of the riddles. "I'm your follower in the light, yet invisible in the night, at various sizes I appear. I won't harm you, have no fear." Shaking my head, I felt…. different.

Grinning Apple raised an eyebrow at me. "Well are you different Magnus?"

Pulling off my sunglasses I smirked as my eyes flashed red. "Oh I am different Apple but please call me Maverick."

"Magnus, stop her!" Raven shouted as she ran up to us.

"Got it." Reaching out I grabbed the book from her and eyed her.

"What!?" Apple screamed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Thanks Magnus." Raven smiled at me as I passed the book over to her.

"You're welcome and she made me read a that Wonderland riddle book, seems to me it turns people's personality around." I said showing my red eyes.

"Oh…. then does that mean you're….?" Holly asked trying to find the words. "Evil? No but I am not Magnus, I'm Maverick. Seems like the book brought me out instead of turning Magnus's personality around." I shrugged explaining but as I did that Apple vanished and she took the book out of my hands. "Crap baskets."

"She's gone, we need to find her…. But who could help?" Raven frowned.

"I can." Cerise said coming out of an alleyway. "And if that book is the reason why people are acting strange then…"

Frowning I nodded. "You guys try to find her, I need to speak to Alistair."

"Wait Maverick shouldn't you come with us?" Raven asked.

"No, Alistair had the book on him when he came here, he could provide the answers we are looking for, you three go and find Apple." Frowning I rubbed my chin. "I think she has something big planned."

"What makes you think that?" Holly asked.

"Apple…OUR Apple always wanted to protect this world, right?"

"Yeah but what does- "Raven started to say.

"And if Apple is now evil?" I stressed.

The three girls thought about it now and gasped loudly. "She is going to destroy it!"

* * *

"Wait I'm confused you're saying you're not Magnus but you are." Bunny scratched her head. Sighing I nodded. "Yes, yes, I am Magnus but I am his sub-conscious, Maverick, if you want more details ask Lizzie or Madeline." Looking over at Lizzie I sighed as she kept glaring at me. "I said I was sorry for what happened didn't I?"

"Do I want to know what happened?" Alistair frowned looking between us.

"No." The future queen of hearts and I said at the same time.

"Well for whatever the reason I'm happy to see you again." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you, now that riddle book we need to find it right away." I said smiling at the short girl. "Any idea on what to do?"

"Well we ate all the pies that told us about the book…." Alistair frowned. "We need to find the last person with the book."

"Well Cedar had it back at the showdown…Do you think Apple gave it back to her?" I said rubbing my chin.

"Possible, or she dumped it and we will have no chance of finding it…." Alistair sighed.

"Maybe we should just give up?" Kitty grinned slightly. "Kidding, kidding…."

"Let's just go and find her, she is our only lead." I motioned for the Wonderland teens to follow me but stopped when something caught my eye. "You guys…go and find Cedar."

"What why?" Bunny asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…something is…Just go ahead without me." Shrugging all of them left with only Madeline to stop and nod at me, the moment they all left I frowned. "Come out now I know you're there."

"How did you even know I was there?" The Cheshire Cat asked appearing from nothingness with a curious look on her face.

"I'm used to picking out your daughter when she tried to prank me." Shrugging I shook my head. "Or Magnus I should say."

Looking closely at me the older woman smirked. "You're not the same boy interesting."

"I think you should tell me how to end the riddle curse you placed or else." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Grinning her eyes spoke of nothing but mischief. "And if I don't?"

Shrugging I simply stared at her. "Then I show you what I'm really like."

Blinking the Cheshire Cat raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Well…." I slowly started to walk towards the older woman cracking my knuckles. "You see that riddle book that you brought, it's supposed to change someone from their normal self-correct?"

"Yes, that is the pony of the Topsy- "She started to say but I cut her off.

"However, that book had a different effect on me. Instead it brought out Magnus's subconscious. ME!" I growled. "And that means I am the same guy only I am more willing to act on my instincts, and you want to know what they are telling me to do right now?"

"Not sure, but do tell." She said eyeing me now more curious than ever.

"To rip you in half, and I'll do it to. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." I said my eyes turning bright red.

Blinking the Cheshire Cat turned her head and frowned. "Nice try kido but that may work on some people but I can't be threatened, or bullied by anyone. Especially by a teenager, but good try maybe when your older it work but don't hold your breath. "And like that she vanished. "We can talk later but for now someone else needs my attention."

Sighing I shook my head. "I thought that would work but I guess not. Wait who needs her attention." Frowning I shook my head, sighing I rubbed my face. "I really can't deal with this I hope Magnus's comes back….I can't believe I ever wanted control of his body….Maybe there is a reason why he is in control-" Stopping I shook my head again and grinned.

"I'm back, but wait does that mean…They did it!"

* * *

"So…Evil Apple's whole plan was to destroy the world huh? Man, some villains are just to cliché." I shook my head.

"Yeah but hey you know what I noticed? You didn't save the day." Raven grinned at me.

"Well yeah of course I didn't, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Usually you're always the one who saves us Magnus whenever we are in trouble." Madeline giggled.

"But this is the real world." I frowned. "I mean I'm not some hero in a story or a badly written fanfiction." At that Madeline just lost it and started to laugh even harder. Looking at each other both Raven and I shrugged, not wanting to know what she was laughing about. "So, you guys want to check out the fair?"

Grinning they both nodded, as we walked I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something. "Hey has anyone seen Darling today?"


	31. Boys VS Girls

**Here it is chapter 31 guys I hope you enjoy :) I had fun writing this chapter well I always have fun writing but this one is fun in some ways. Now next chapter we will have something we haven't had for a while Magnus will be singing again and it is to help a certain friend with a certain love interest but who could it be? If you guess right you get a cookie :D. Also to those of you reading The Halfa that will be updated after the 32 chapter of this story so don't worry folks D is going to be back. Now Briar I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I am happy you didn't mind the small changes I made to Magnus's outfit which was the glasses and suit jacket otherwise it was all yours ^^ And Hunter thank you for understanding and random guest I am glad you liked my little reference to fanfiction. Anyway guys I will see you in the next chapter so please keep reading, reviewing because it helps me and thank you all for your support.**

* * *

"Please we could raise more money then you girls!"

"Uh huh? And how would you do that? Play your guitar?"

"Please I am a Rockstar you think you girls could compete with me?"

"We run our own businesses I am sure we could."

"Can't we all get along?"

"Come on guys this isn't a big deal."

Blinking I walked into the library to find a stranger sight then what I am used to, on one side of a table were the girls of Ever After and on the other side were the guys, and at the head of the group were the couples which as of right now were small.

"Fine then let's ask him what he thinks." Sparrow said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Magnus who do you think is better at earning money, us the girls or the guys?" Poppy asked glaring at Sparrow.

"Please don't get involved." Ashlynn said turning to look at me.

"Dude just walk away you don't want to get involved." Hunter sighed.

Looking around I thought about it and shrugged. "I want to walk away but something compels me to stay, so what is the argument about?"

Sighing both Hunter and Ashlynn shook their heads, and explained what was going on here. "Alright here are the cliff notes: The girls wanted to raise some money to help the school and they thought a bake sale would do it, but some of the idiots over here." Hunter jerked his thumb back at some of the guys. "Said that the girls were wasting their time no one would come to a bake sale and when the girls asked what would be better they didn't have an answer."

"And basically, after that the two sides have been arguing ever since." Ashlynn shook her head. "We tried to calm them down but nothing is working."

"Because nothing is going to make us back down, a bake sale is a good idea. Right Magnus?" Raven said looking over at me.

"Oh, no you don't Magnus sides with us right buddy?" Sparrow turned his gaze to me.

Biting my lip, I looked over at both sides and rubbed my chin. "So, either I side with my gender and I lose, or I don't side with my gender and lose? Talk about a lose, lose situation." Looking between both sides the girls and the boys I frowned and slammed my fist into my hand. "I got it! Why don't we hold a competition?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to stare at me with a confused look on their face.

"Hear me out a second people, we all want to help raise money for the school, right? So, we can have a little competition and raise money for the school at the same time." I said looking between both groups.

"That could work…." The guys all mumbled amongst themselves.

"But how would it work?" One of the girls Apple I think asked.

"Simple enough, the girls you will run a bake sale like you wanted, and we guys will have our own event to raise money." I smiled and nodded. "And the side that earns the most money wins."

Looking at each other both the guys and girls nodded. "Fine." They all said at once.

"Okay here is how it will go, the girls can go first and have your bake sale in what…Two days enough time?" I asked looking over at them. "And when you do we guys will be there to support you."

"What!? Why should we- "

"Because it is only fair and they will do the same for us, right?" I asked looking at the girls who nodded in agreement.

"Good, and just to make sure we are all being fair here. Couples don't have to compete." I said nodding at Ashlynn and Hunter who smiled at me. "Any objections? No? Good then let's get started!"

Walking down the hallway the guys soon caught up with me and all were staring at me, like they were waiting for something to happen. "Okay seriously what do you guys want?"

"Magnus, we are waiting for you to tell us how we are going to beat the girls?" Daring said. "While I wasn't wholly against the bake sale this is, a competition is not?

"Yeah…. but why are you guys all looking to me to lead?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're the man with the plan!" Sparrow shouted doing a guitar riff. "Come on bro."

"Well when you put it that way…. No." I smiled.

"No? But come on Magnus you have to help- "Dexter started to say.

"I don't you guys got yourselves into this mess without me, you can get yourself out." I grinned.

"I know I haven't been here long, but I know that the guys here look to you as a leader." Alistair said. "They say you are the prank king of Ever After and everything you plan works out, so please help us."

Looking between all the guys I sighed and shook my head. "Fine, you win but if you want my help you have to do everything I say no questions asked got it?"

"Yes sir!" They all chorused.

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but grin. "Okay guys here is the plan."

* * *

Sitting in the gym on the bleachers I was surrounded by a small group of girls who were staring at me wide eyed wondering how I could eat the large amount of sweets that I had bought.

"Oh, man this is so good." I smiled as I stuffed my face with some of the treats from the girls bake sale.

Laughing Darling shook her head. "Magnus, I think we girls will win just because of the amount of money your spending."

Grinning the other girls nodded as they watched me pack away the sweets they all baked.

"I can't help it." I said swallowing the food. "This is all amazing." I said wide eyed.

"Aw thanks Magnus." They beamed. Blushing slightly, I looked over on the other side of the gym and saw some of the guys glaring at me. "Uh oh looks like I'm in trouble."

Giggling Raven touched my shoulder. "You should probably go back to them and make sure they don't lynch you."

Chuckling I nodded. "Good point, well ladies it's been fun." Grinning I gathered my sweets and ran off to join the other guys. "Hey guys did you try these apple tarts that Apple made? They are to die for."

"Magnus your supposed to help us win, not the girls." Dexter said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh? And what about Alistair he is over there with Bunny." I said pointing over at the Wonderland teens.

"That's different they are a couple." Daring said.

"No, they aren't. They like each other but they aren't together yet." Shrugging I looked around. "Plus, with my plan we can't lose, just wait in two days you will see."

Frowning from behind us Kitty vanished and reappeared near the girls. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong Kitty? Someone knock over your milk?" Duchess honked slightly.

Hissing slightly the cat girl shook her head. "No, Magnus is helping the guys. In fact, he said he had a plan."

Paling slightly the other girls looked at one another. "If Magnus is helping the other guys we could be in trouble."

"That's what I am saying." Kitty stressed.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad, have you seen how much money we made?" Raven said. "Whatever he has planned can't be that bad."

Giggling Maddie shook her head. "What if he is signing?"

All the girls frowned expect for Darling who didn't get it. "What would Magnus signing have to do with anything?"

"Right you weren't here for it." Cerise said. "Let's just say when it comes to Magnus and singing it is like your brother and smiling."

Blinking Darling thought about it and her eyes went wide. "Oh… That's not good."

* * *

"Magnus, are you one hundred percent this will work?" Dexter asked as he tugged at his collar.

Smacking his hand, I nodded. "I am and what did I say about questioning me?"

Sighing the tech geek nodded. "Sorry…"

Grinning I shrugged. "It's cool but now is everyone ready for today?"

"Ready and able." Alistair said. "But you never did explain to me what my part is, you already told the others."

"Oh right, okay Alistair your job is very, simple. Just stay with Bunny and you'll do fine." I said noting the smile appearing on the blonde's face. "Looking at my cell I noted the time and nodded. "Very well open the doors and let the women folk in!"

* * *

Standing outside of the gym doors Raven and the girls frowned, ever since the bake sale ended Magnus had the guys working two days straight all of them carrying things in and out of the castleteria, and now they were about to see what was going on. Slowly the doors opened and revealed…. The guys standing in a straight line on both sides of the doors, all of them were wearing butler uniforms. "Welcome home mistresses." All the boys said at once bowing. Raven gasped, the entire castleteria had become a beautiful café with many round tables with pristine white table cloths covering them, and fancy center arrangements. Slowly making their way in the girls were greeted by Magnus who was dressed in a fancy butler outfit, the strange thing was his hair was dyed black and kept long around his head, instead of being its normal self and his eyes…he was wearing contacts red ones.

"Greetings and welcome mistresses to the Ever After Butler café." He smiled. "Allow us to escort you to your table." Snapping his fingers the boys surrounded the girls and slowly escorted them all to their seats and handed them all menus.

Looking over the menu Raven gasped. "Parfait's? Milkshakes? Cakes? Tea? Coffee? The boys are going all out but look at these prices- "She started to say but that is when Magnus walked up to her table and bowed. "Mistress welcome, how may I serve you today?"

"Oh, Magnus." Looking up Raven smiled slightly. "Ummm…Well it's about these prices…"

"Ah yes, I will admit the prices are quite high but I promise you they are worth it, in fact…" Snapping his fingers Daring appeared behind Magnus with a tray with a small cup chocolate milkshake topped with whip cream and a cherry. "Why not have a free sample? I guarantee you will want more." Taking the sample Magnus placed it in front of her with charming smile. "Please enjoy mistress."

Blushing Raven shook her head and slowly took a sip her milkshake. "Mm…This is so good; Magnus I'll take one of these milkshakes."

"Very good mistress I shall have it brought to you right away." Placing his hand on his chest and bowed before walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey Raven! This is place is Hat-Tastic!" Maddie giggled sitting next to her friend with a cup of tea.

"Maddie, can you believe that the guys pulled this off? It's spelltacular." The girl asked looking around.

Giggling again Maddie nodded. "Well it was Magnus's plan after all. Though have you seen Alistair?" She said pointing to a far back corner of the castleteria.

"I don't thin- Oh my Ever After." Raven gasped, Alistair was near the back-serving tea to Bunny but that wasn't what caught her eye it the fact he was dressed in pristine white and gray butler outfit and his hair was in a similar style to Magnus's. "He looks like Magnus's twin only in white….and blonde."

"I know it isn't Wonderlandfull!"

"But is he only serving Bunny- "Raven wondered.

"Because Mister Wonderland has sworn an oath to forever serve one woman and one woman alone and that is Mistress Blanc, mistress." Magnus said appearing next to the girls placing a chocolate milkshake in front of Raven and a fruity looking cake in front of Maddie. "Here is your milkshake mistress and the cake you ordered mistress, now is there anything else I can help you with?" Looking between each other both girls shook their heads. "No thank but you thank you Magnus."

Bowing again the teen smiled. "Of course, if there is anything else don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Walking away from Raven and Madeline I stood in front of Darling's table and bowed. "Mistress what can we do for you today?"

Blushing slightly Darling moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hello Magnus. I was wondering what is this menu option right here?" She asked pointing down at her menu.

Leaning forward I grinned inwardly. "Ah yes the butler feeds you, it is quite simple mistress. You will order whatever you wish but I shall feed it to you."

Blinking Darling blushed brightly. "Umm…Yes I would like that."

"Of course, mistress and what would you like to order?" I smiled.

"A slice of cheese cake if you don't mind, with some tea?" She smiled nervously.

"But of course, mistress. I shall be but a moment." Bowing I walked toward the kitchen. "Alright I need a cheese cake with some tea." I called out toward our baker and tea maker.

"A slice of cheese cake coming right away." The Muffin man called back as he handed me a piece of cake.

"Some tea what a wonderful idea!" The Mad Hatter grinned as he poured me a cup.

"Thank you both." Placing the tea and cake on a tray I carried it over back to Darling's table and set the tray down in front of blonde girl with a smile. "Here we are mistress." Sitting down I placed the tea in front of her.

"Why, thank you Magnus, you know you're a really an amazing butler." Darling said sipping her tea.

Smirking slightly, I used the fork on her plate to cut a small slice of the cake and slowly slipped it into her mouth. "Actually mistress, the truth is far more simple. I'm simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

"Attention everyone we have an announcement to make." Ashlynn called out to the group of guys and gals.

"We counted the money from the bake sale the butler café." Hunter grinned slightly. "Thank goodness I wasn't involved in that."

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. "Get on with it!"

"Oh, right well…. It was a tie!" Ashlynn said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Both the girls and guys shouted.

Sticking a finger in my ear I twisted it with a grimace. "Ow."

"Check it again!" Sparrow and Poppy shouted.

"Sorry guys but you all earned the same amount." Hunter shrugged. "I'm kind of amazed that it worked like it did."

Turning to glare at me the guys all growled in frustration. "Magnus, you said we would win!"

Blinking I shook my head. "No I said we wouldn't lose, a tie isn't a losing."

"Come on really? We did all this for nothing?" Daring asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…. We helped raise money for the school." Grinning I shook my head. "In the end that is all that matters, right girls?"

"Right!" They shouted.

"There you see….um…. Why are you guys looking at me like that?" All the guys minus Alistair were glaring at me. "Come on guys really?" Sighing I saluted and ran off with the guys chasing after me.


	32. Lending a Fin

**Wow you guys had great guesses but I am afraid your wrong...I will give you a hint if you didn't get it from the chapter title what is one of disney's most famous songs that involve a couple or trying to get people to be a couple and it involves water? Anyone? Once you get it you will see that Magnus like myself has a very cheesey sense of humor if you hadn't gotten that already. Now something I should clear the pairings...I can't make up my mind I counted some votes and even thought about how this would affect future events but it's so hard _ Anyway I considered doing Someday out of the blue but maybe as a wooing song for Magnus to get a girlfriend? I am not sure Spiral. Thank you Hunter for glad you liked the chapter and Briar about Magnus...The guy has a blackhole for a stomach when it comes to sweets. Seriously though on the pairings I want to make people happy but I am not sure who would suit Magnus better...Because all the girls that he could be paired with suit him in good ways...but I promise I will have a choice made soon...I think don't hold me to that...Because I really don't want people to be upset with my choice of pairing. Anyway thank you for all the support. Now I get to do the Halfa so please read and review that one as well.**

* * *

"So, I have to ask why did you dye your hair and wear red contacts during the whole contest?" Cerise asked as we both walked in the hallways.

"It's a thing from my world." I grinned. "Let's just say I was cosplaying as someone from a show, granted the effect would have been greater back home but eh I did it for me."

Shaking her head the future red riding hood grinned. "That's so like you."

Chuckling I nodded running a hand through my bronze hair. "I'm just glad that the dye was something from a prank shop, so did you like the whole butler café thing?"

"It was interesting, not something you see every day. I think though the best part of it was when Maddie shoved a pie into your face." Cerise giggled.

Laughing I nodded. "Well she did say she wanted to feed me something I just didn't expect her to use an entire pie."

"Oh, Magnus."

Turning around I waved as my favorite mermaid walked up to me and Cerise. "Hey Meeshell, how are you?"

Smiling the pink haired girl waved back. "I am well and, how are you? And Hello Cerise how are you doing?"

Nodding Cerise smiled. "Doing alright."

"Can't complain, I'm still breathing." I grinned.

"I'm glad, listen Magnus I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Meeshell asked.

Shrugging I nodded. "Sure, why not."

Smiling brightly the pink haired girl bowed her head slightly. "Thank you so much Magnus, I didn't know who else to ask."

"So, what is it?" Cerise asked. "What's the favor?"

"Oh right." Blushing slightly the mermaid looked around and motioned for us to lean in close. "Magnus, I need your help in asking a boy out."

"Wait what?" I asked staring blankly at her. "Why would you- "I started to say when Cerise nudged me in the stomach. "Sure, I can help out, but I have to ask why."

"Well…. I'm just…there is this boy…. And I want to ask him but every time I do I can't speak to him." She frowned.

"Oh, I get it…Sure why not." Grinning I looked over at Cerise. "Want to help?"

"Sorry hero but I have something else to take care of." Smirking the hooded girl waved at me and Meeshell and left.

"Oh well, so who is the guy?" I asked looking at Meeshell who bit her lip. "It's um…Well his name is Derek Charming…"

"Charming? Oh, wait isn't he Daring's, Dex's and Darling's cousin?"

"Mhm he is." Meeshell said looking down. "I can't work up the nerve to talk to him though."

"Alright…do you have any idea what you were going to do if he says yes?" I asked.

"Oh…I hadn't thought about that." She frowned. "If I can't talk to him at school what luck would I have on a date…."

Gently patting her back I grinned. "I have an idea, but if we are going to pull it off I am going to need a band and some help."

"Do I want to know?" She asked staring at me confused.

"Nope in fact it's better if you don't know what I have planned." Smiling I shook my head. "Just leave it to me okay?"

Smiling brightly Meeshell nodded. "Alright thank you again Magnus."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I will go find Derek and text you the details, alright?" Waving I walked away and started to look around. "Now if I was Derek Charming where would I be?" Frowning I shrugged. "Oh well, better just start looking." Wandering the halls of the school I started my search for Dereck Charming and let me tell you something…the guy was not easy to find, I kept asking if anyone had seen him but the guy was like a ghost.

" _Hey Magnus."_

"Brooke? Wow it's been a while, you been okay?" I asked looking up.

" _Yeah I was grounded for a while and wasn't allowed to talk with my friends." Brooke rolled her eyes. "All because I told Maddie about the pies."_

"Huh interesting, I'm sorry you were grounded, but hey do you think could tell me where Dereck is?" I asked looking upward.

" _Sure, shouldn't be a problem since it doesn't interfere with the story!" She shouted angrily. "He's in the library reading some book about sailing."_

"Thanks Brooke want to tag along for this adventure? I'm sure it will be interesting."

" _Sure, why not I have nothing better to do."_

Grinning I walked into the library trying to find the cousin of some of my more closest friends. "Let's see if I was a prince reading a sailing book I would be…."

" _Sailing section…Your off-today Magnus."_

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbling I shook my head and headed toward that section and got a look at Dereck, while I have seen the guy around I never got a good look at him before today. The guy was kind of tall but I couldn't tell with him sitting down. He had short black hair, pale skin, he wore a black jacket a white shirt blue pants and black boots…. dude looked like a teen version of Prince Eric from the Little Mermai-Oh I get it now. Shaking my head, I grinned. "Hey Dereck." I said walking up to him.

Looking up from his book the black-haired teen raised an eyebrow at me. "Magnus? Wonderful to see you, but what are doing here? I never took you as a sailor."

"Well I have to speak to you about something buddy." I said sitting at the table he was at.

"Of course, but what is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Alright, now this didn't come from me but Meeshell wanted me to ask you, out on a date."

"Wait Meeshell?" The guy I swear blushed brightly. "I wanted to ask her out but I- "

"To shy?"

Dereck nodded and looked down back at his book. The guy was shyer then Dexter when it came to girls. "Alright Dereck I can help you out with your problem, tonight around six go to the small lake near the school Meeshell will meet you there."

"Alright…If you're sure Magnus."

"I am and no matter what happens you must not question what happens." I said eyeing him.

"G-got it, and thanks Magnus." He said with a smile.

"No problem." Waving goodbye I pulled out my phone and texted Meeshell the details.

" _Hey Magnus what is it that you got planned?"_

Grinning I shook my head. "Trust me you will like this, but first I need some help setting this up…. Hey Melody! You got a second!"

* * *

Sitting in the bushes near the lake Melody looked behind at her fellow band mates and then back at me. "Are you sure this will work Magnus?"

"Trust me a song with two people this shy, we need to set the mood and this will work." I grinned. "I've seen it happen before."

"Really? Where at?"

"Oh, you know…. Around." I said avoiding the question.

" _Just tell her it's a movie." Brooke giggled. "It can't get any-Oh look at that it's working."_

Grinning I looked over at the lake seeing both Meeshell and Dereck on the boat with a nice picnic dinner ready for them. "So, you got them out there now what?" Melody asked.

"Well hopefully we don't have to do anything." I said watching the small boat.

"Really? I know Meeshell and she is super- "

"Shy yes unless she is near water, and Dereck is the same but if you put him in a boat or near the water he gains confidence."

"Wait you barely know the guy how did you find that out?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Darling she told me." I grinned.

"Oh? Speaking of her what is going on with you two anyway?" Melody asked.

"Nothing? We are just frie- "

"Magnus, you seriously can't be serious? Do you honestly not notice the she looks at you? Or for that matter how a lot of girls look at you." Melody shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look.

"Never mind but look likes your plan isn't working." She said pointing at the boat.

Looking over at the boat I cursed it looks like both Meeshell and Dereck were not even going to do anything they just kept looking around not able to talk. "Crap looks like we do have to play, alright everyone stand up."

Slowly standing Melody and the band looked at one another and nodded, clearing my throat I grinned. "Percussion…. Strings…. Winds… Words. There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there is something about her. And you don't know why but your dying to try You wanna kiss the girl."

Both Meeshell and Dereck turned to stare at us wide eyed, smiling I shook my head. "Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. It's possible she wants you to, there is a one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl." Looking back at the people in band who were not playing, I motioned for them to stand up. "Sing with me now."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad Ain't it shame, too bad You gonna miss the girl."

"So, um…. Did you now he was planning to do- "Dereck started to say but stopped when he couldn't find the words.

"He mentioned a band but I didn't think he would do something like this…." Meeshell blushed. "Kind of weird but sweet…. That's Magnus."

"Weird is right… but you know I guess it isn't the weirdest thing he has done well Meeshell- "

That's it they are talking and leaning in closer…Yes! Oh, time to get to the second set now. "Now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word and she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl." Okay granted the lyrics aren't matching the situation but…. dang it I couldn't resist doing this song.

" _You're a sucker for romance." Brooke giggled."_

"Man, he is pushy…" Dereck grinned.

"But he means well." Meeshell shook her head. "But…. He did set up a nice atmosphere."

"Yeah he did." Dereck smiled as he gently took Meeshell's hand in his own with a small blush.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along Listen to the song the song say kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl You've got to kiss the girl Why don't you kiss the girl You gotta kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl."

"You know they are going to keep staring at us until we- "Dereck started to say but stopped the moment Meeshell kissed him, blushing the boy kissed her pink haired girl back with a smile. Pulling back both teens stared at each other with blushes on their faces. Turning to stare at us they were surprised at the cheering.

"Yes!"

"Woho!"

"I can't believe that worked." Melody shook her head and punched my arm. "You're an idiot Magnus a crazy idiot but your plans do work out."

Grinning I nodded. "I am the romance master what can I say? Now come on we need to leave these two alone."

Rolling her eyes Melody shook her head. "Fine." Waving at her best friend Melody and the band walked away. "So, Magnus I have to ask how where did you see this happen before?"

"Well since my plan worked I can tell you, a movie about the little mermaid." I grinned only to have Melody face palm. "What?"

"You based this all on a movie?"

"Yes? I don't really see the- "I started to say but stopped noticing the evilest I ever seen in my life. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"I want to be angry with you… But I can't because it worked out, one day though your luck will run out." Melody said eyeing me.

"And on that day, I shall die!" I grinned.

* * *

"Help us get girlfriends!?"

"Help us get boyfriends!?"

"Huh?" Looking around at the small crowd of students that surrounded me I scratched my head. "Okay what is going on?" Looking at each other the teens turned back to stare at me. "Melody told us you were the romance master and created a magical evening for Meeshell and Dereck." I swear right now…. Brooke was laughing up a storm. Taking a deep breath, I looked around and ran. "Melody! I will get you back for this!" I shouted as a large group of students chased after me.


	33. Thinking

**Well here it is people I hope you like this next chapter and let me say I am glad you all liked this past chapter that made my day, also a shout out to my newest follower thanks for joining the party. Now Hunter the last little thing where the students went after Magnus is a joke thing they know Cupid is the romance master but hey Magnus has some skill. Now Briar you don't need to say your sorry so relax I know people want to see a certain pairing I get that. I'm the same way but I do have the one shots now I think I should explain how those will work so you guys know what you will be getting.**

 **The one shots will most likely be 3-5 chapters long, and they will all follow a similar formula, Magnus will confront the girl and tell her how he feels, and they agree to date, next will be a chapter showing them as a couple, after that it's going to be a wedding which let me say they will all be different and unique and finally after that it will be a time skip of where Magnus and the girl will have kids and they will be in Ever After. So you see? I will take care of you guys I promise.**

 **Now this chapter will be different because we will be in Magnus's head and yes Magnus will seem out of character for this chapter but you have to remember one thing the guy is a teenager so he is allowed to be like this and struggle a little when it comes to certain things. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and just so you know the pairing has not be decided yet so don't read to much into the ending of this chapter. Now thank you all for your support and love of Magnus and his story, you guys enjoy and see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

I was sitting in my room thinking…Over the last couple of days I had been doing that a lot…thinking that is, about well… romance, love and girls. "The way girls see me…" Frowning I kind of knew what Melody was talking about I just chose to ignore it most of the time. Farrah had said something like that to me before and so did Madeline…. In fact, a lot of people have said things like that to me but I never knew what to make of it. Sure, I knew some girls at the school liked me but… I didn't feel the same about them…. there were only four girls that always came to mind whenever I thought about relationship stuff.

Raven

Madeline

Cerise

Darling

I really liked all four of them, each for different reasons but still…I never pursued anything because of one simple tiny reason: I'm afraid…Afraid of either rejection or the fact that I could ruin my friendships with someone. The biggest factor was the fact I wasn't sure if I would be in Ever After forever… I got pulled here by some mysterious force and what if that same force dumps me back home or somewhere else…Or what if I found a way home? I knew myself well enough that if a way home was presented to me I would probably take it, just like when I heard about the monster world. I spent that entire day with Kitty setting up the old portal in the school thinking it could get me home…And I didn't even bother telling anyone about what I was doing…I'm selfish and-

Sighing I smacked my face and shook my head. "Enough of that Magnus old boy…We are thinking too much."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Magnus's it's Alistair can I talk to you for a moment?" Looking up at my door I shrugged. "Come on in."

The door opened and in walked Alistair Wonderland the son of Alice.

"Hey Alistair what's up?" I asked from my bed.

"Just wanted to talk to you about something…" He said closing the door behind him.

"If it's about trading places and being Sparrow's roommate forget it." Grinning I shook my head. "I like having my own room."

Shaking his head the blond smirked. "No that isn't it, well I noticed over the last couple of days you been rather quiet, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am fin- "I started to say but bit my lip. "No, I got a lot on my mind lately."

Frowning Alistair found a spare chair in my room and sat down and leaned forward. "Let me guess girl trouble?"

Blinking I stared at him. "Um…Kind of yeah…How did you know?"

Laughing the blonde ran a hand through his hair. "You had the same look on your face that I did when I was going through it back in Wonderland."

"Wait for real?" I asked staring at him.

"Of course, I had a problem when it came girls back home but a good friend gave me some advice, and I thought I would share it with you." He said with a smile.

"Lay it on me brother." I said spreading my arms out, at this point I would take any help I could get.

"Just follow what is in your heart and it will never lead you wrong." Smiling he stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

Frowning I nodded. "Problem is what if my heart is divvied?"

"Then I would say talk to the one person that knows people's hearts." Alistair shrugged.

"A heart surgeon?" I grinned.

Laughing the blonde shook his head. "Cupid."

"Riiiggghhhttt I knew that." I smirked and rubbed my face. "I considered that but- "

"No buts Magnus go talk to her, it could help." He smiled and left, sighing I rubbed my chin and shook my head. It wouldn't hurt anything if I went and talked to Cupid she gives good advice and to be honest I think that at this point I could use some. Standing to my feet I dusted myself off. "Time to find Cupid."

* * *

Finding the winged girl was a lot easier than I thought she was doing her show at the time so all I had to do was wait for her to finish. "Hey Magnus what a surprise seeing you here."

Turning around I waved at Dexter who smiled at me. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because you swore you would never come anywhere near Blondie's show or anything related to it." He grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You really are." He deadpanned. "Anyway, what's up man, what brings you here?"

"Cupid, I need to talk to her about something."

"That's kind of funny she wanted to talk to you as well." Dexter shrugged. "She didn't say why though."

Huh…Weird but alright that works in my favor then, grinning Dexter and I both ended up talking while Cupid was doing her show. At one point, I had to hide as Blondie came by saying she needed Dexter's help since her show would be coming right back right after Cupid's segment was done. Shrugging Dexter left with Blondie leaving me alone under a table, finally though Cupid's show ended, coming out from the table I called over the winged girl.

"Magnus wonderful to see you." Smiling she gave me a small hug which I returned. "I was hoping to speak to you."

"You too Cupid, and yeah I wanted to talk with you as well." I nodded at her.

"Hexcellent, follow me." Motioning for me to walk with her we both walked over to a separate corner of the room. "Now please tell me what is it you wanted to talk about."

"Uh…You go first mine's kinda long." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hm. Alright, well I heard about what you did for Meeshell and Dereck…" She started to say which caused me to groan. "Oh, lighten up Magnus, I am not here to ask you for help with getting a relationship. I did however want to ask would you be willing to be say a guest co-host on my show sometime?"

"Oh…That…isn't so bad." I grumbled. "Okay fine you have a deal."

Smiling brightly, she hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome Cupid."

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Looking around to make sure no one else was around I leaned forward and whispered. "I need your advice about…. relationships and…- "I started to say but I had to cover my ears at the squeal of joy that Cupid was making.

"Ohmypagesthisisamazing!"

Putting my hand over her mouth I stared down at her with wide eyes. "Please calm down okay?"

Nodding excitedly Cupid shook and removed my hand. "I'm sorry it's just so exciting, okay tell me who is the lucky girl? Is it Faybelle?"

"Huh? Okay I am so tired of being thinking that she and I like one another like that." I said rolling my eyes. "We are just friends, plus Faybelle has a guy she likes."

"Really? Who is it?" Cupid asked.

"Not telling. Anyway, can we please get back to the reason why I'm here?" I asked sighing. "This isn't easy for me to talk about."

"Of course, I'm sorry, but please go on, who is the girl you like?" Cupid smiled.

"Well… This isn't easy for me to say but it is more…than one…" I grumbled.

Cupid's smile didn't even change. "Go on who is it?"

Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Raven…Darling…Cerise and Madeline…"

Frowning Cupid snapped her fingers. "Dang it I lost the bet."

"Wait a bet? What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Magnus…Don't get mad but there was a betting pool around the school on what girl you like. It started back around True Hearts Day…Speaking of I have something I need to give to you." Looking around Cupid walked over to the small desk she used during her show and pulled out a box from underneath it, opening it she pulled out something and came over to me.

"Okay…What is that?" I asked.

"It's your heart Magnus." She said holding it out to me. "The one you were given during the dance, you didn't think anyone noticed but I saw you throw it away."

Sighing I looked down. "Listen I am sorry that I- "

"Magnus I'm not upset, in fact I think I understand why you did it." She said placing a hand on my arm. "You're afraid to love someone, you're afraid that you could end up going home one day, are you? And you don't want to leave someone behind, how close am I?"

"Very…Jeez how do you even know stuff like this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my job." She smiled at me.

"Right." Nodding I bit my lip. "So…"

"Magnus the fact you came to me, means one thing. You're ready to give your heart to someone." She smiled pushing the heart into my hands.

"But the question is…. I don't know who to give it to." I frowned.

"Well what does your heart say?"

"That's the thing it isn't helping me any." Sighing I slumped against the wall and slid onto the ground. "My heart can't make up its mind and my brain is telling me a relationship is a bad idea."

"Hmm…Have you tried talking to the girls you like about how you feel?" She asked with a raised eyebrow bending down to my level.

"No I don't know if I should…. What if they don't feel the same and- "I started to say but stopped when Cupid poked my nose. "You'll be fine Magnus trust me I have a feeling they all feel the same about you, and they would respect whatever choice you make."

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Alright, thanks Cupid."

"Your welcome." She nodded.

"So…Tell me more about this betting pool that you guys have set up about my love life." I grinned.

* * *

Wandering the halls of the school with my hands in my pockets I thought over everything Cupid had told me. "Just talk to them…But who…"

" _Whoever makes you the happiest, come on Magnus you're not that dumb."_

Smiling I shook my head. "Hey Brooke… What are your thoughts on all this?"

" _To be honest I am not sure." She said with a sigh. "I want to say go for one certain girl but that would be who I wanted to see you with."_

"Well at least your honest." I nodded. "Still I don't know who I want to be with or even just ask out…Why is this stuff so hard?" I sighed shaking my head.

" _No clue big bro, you're on your own for that." Brooke nodded._

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Thanks for your help…

" _Just do what Cupid said, talk to them all, either all at once or one at a time."_

Sighing I nodded. "I know but what am I supposed to say? 'Hey I like you but I also like these other girls, can you help me out?'"

" _I can't tell you what or how to do things Magnus, this is your life. Your choice, no one else's yours, make a list or something."_

"You know…That isn't a bad idea…." Making my way back to my room I found a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write the name of each girl and the things I liked about them among other things like the pros of being with them or the cons…Yeah, a list isn't helping me make up my mind. Sighing I threw away the paper and slammed my face into my desk. "I give up, I'll just be alone forever."

" _Come on Magnus don't be like that." Brooke frowned. "You just need- "_

"I need to get my mind off this stuff for a while… I'm going to the Muse-ic room." Pulling out my phone I looked at the time and frowned slightly. "It is kind of late but eh Mr. Piper said the room was open to me if I wasn't too loud."

As I walked out of my room and toward the Muse-ic room I didn't see that someone was following me, getting to the Muse-ic room I slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. Looking around I smiled slightly finding what I was looking for, the piano. Sitting down I slowly placed my fingers on the keys and gently I allowed my digits to tickle the ivory keys, I didn't really play anything at first but eventually it led me to playing some of Hallelujah. I don't know why but I liked this song it was sad and yet…well okay it was sad but it kind of helped with the mood I was in.

"Magnus?"

"Huh?" Stopping I looked up and raised and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey Raven… What's up?"

Smiling the black-haired girl walked into the room and sat next to me on the piano bench. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

Raven nodded. "Same, nightmares again?" She asked with a worried look.

"No, no…I don't have them as much anymore, what about you?" I asked looking at her.

"All gone." She smiled and touched my shoulder. "But seriously why are you up so late?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, and what about you? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Shrugging Raven looked at the piano keys. "Same, what's on your mind?"

"You tell me what's on yours and I tell what's on mine." I grinned.

Smirking Raven shook her head. "Well it's about this friend of mine, you see she likes this guy but she isn't sure how to tell him, your turn."

"Well you're in luck I have a friend with a similar problem, you see he likes these girls but he's too afraid to say anything about how he really feels, because he doesn't want to ruin any friendships he has with the others." Shaking my head, I started to play again.

"Seems to me like your friend has a problem." Raven nodded. "Let guess he can't make up his mind or heart?"

Smirking slightly, I nodded. "Yeah but what about your friend sounds simple enough."

"Not really you see I think your friend is the one mine likes, and the reason why she doesn't say anything is for one reason, she knows some of her friends like your friend as well and she doesn't want to ruin her friendships either." Raven shook her head.

"Quite the pickle." I nodded with a frown.

"Well we could get all of them in a room and let them talk and see where it goes…" Raven shrugged.

"Yeah that could work." I grumbled and sighed. "Raven I don't know what to do…"

Gently wrapping her arms around me Raven rested her head on my shoulder. "Me either… Why can't this be simpler?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. "No clue but…" Sighing I shook my head and rested my head on hers. "I guess we just have to wait and see."


	34. The choice

**Here it is people the pairing has been chosen, I want to thank you all for voting. The pairing is...DarlingxMagnus. COngrats to those of you who wanted this paring and now to everyone else...I am sorry :/ But that seemed to be the one that the majority of the people wanted. And since the pairing has been chosen I can move on with my life and not worry about someone lynching me in my sleep o-o. Also shout out to TheSpaceMan I am glad you like my stories friend and please continue to read and review on things you like or thoughts you want to add. Now something to get off my chest I really...really wanted RavenxMagnus that was my choice for a pairing and I know that Dexter liked Raven but I don't know they just never seemed... Right for this story but eh maybe I am just crazy. Anyway now for the one shots you guys provide me a list of girls you want to see Magnus with in one shots outside of the pairing lists. :) Let me know. And thank you Briar for your kind words I know you wanted Maddie and Magnus but you do get a one shot. Anyway thank you all for your support and love of this story it really helps. Now next chapter we will have some fun...You see I work at a theater and we got Kong so I have been in the mood for a giant monster fight so...Yeah you will see-grins- It will be wacky...fun and amazing. Anyway see you all next chapter.**

* * *

I was still at a lose about what to do with my feelings when it came to the girls, but I had to push that aside for now I think for right now…I should just focus on living my life and let relationships and love work themselves out. If I allowed it the whole thing would just consume me, so I did what anyone else in my situation would do. I just ignored it, granted not the best thing in the world but what other choice did I have? I still couldn't make up mind or heart about any of the girls so ignoring the problem was my best bet. Sadly, it wasn't easy to do because of two reasons, the first reason is I saw the girls daily. Second I was on Cupid's show helping give out advice or giving out date ideas. After finishing a show, I banged my head into a table and groaned.

Frowning Cupid rubbed my back. "You doing okay Magnus?"

Letting out another groan I banged my head into the table again.

"It isn't that bad Magnus, love will find a way I promise." She said trying to reassure me.

I started to mumble something about bad Disney references but stopped and sighed into the table. "Just shoot me."

Blinking Cupid raised an eyebrow worriedly. "I am not going to kill- "

"I meant with one of your love arrows…That would solve all my problems you just shoot me and boom I'm in love." Sighing I lifted my head and rubbed my nose.

"Magnus, it doesn't work that way… Okay it does but those arrows are more trouble than they are worth. Believe me." The winged girl nodded.

Frowning slightly, I shook my head. "Well then I give up."

"Oh, you can't mean that." She pouted. "Just because I won't use- "

"It's more than that Cupid really. I can't sleep anymore…Granted I couldn't sleep much but now it isn't because of my insomnia it's because I'm up thinking about this, I lost my appetite, I can't even prank properly anymore." I said wide eyed trying to get my point across.

Looking down Cupid bit her lip. "This is serious…. Maybe you should go away for a while Magnus. Take some time off for you, blow off some steam."

"By doing what? I can't ever get away from them they are always around…. I mean I like being around them but…I- "

Touching my shoulder the winged girl nodded. "I get it, why don't you go and I don't know do something that you know will help you, like parkour, or sparing with someone. I'll make sure you will have time alone." Sighing I nodded. "Okay, thanks Cupid." Gently hugging the winged girl, I left the studio and went to the one place I knew I could be alone…A place I hadn't been to in a long time...The Cave.

* * *

I had talked to Giles and he agreed to let me back into the Cave for a short period, so after changing into some sweats I began to run around the parkour course I had initially set up for Darling when she was training with me. Running, jumping, climbing…It felt good to sweat and exercise fully like this again, I really was burning off my frustrations and I think for the first time since I started to think about all this crap my mind was clearing. Quickly jumping over a large bar, I finished the course with a grin, my body covered in sweat…I wasn't sure how long I had been down here but dang it felt good.

Panting I fell onto the ground and stared up the celling, closing my eyes. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before…I am an idiot."

"But that is part of your charm."

Looking up I saw the smiling form of Darling who was bent over slightly. Turning her head, Darling brushed a strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

Smiling back, I slowly sat up and pulled my knees up and rested my arms on top of them. "How long have you been down here?"

"Twenty minutes, I have to say when you want to move you can really move." She blushed slightly. "I never really seen you move that fast before."

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah…I had some stuff to work out."

"Yeah…" Standing up right she nodded. "I know Cupid told me…Well she told all of us."

Frowning I looked down and shook my head. "Listen Darling I- "

Bending down the blonde touched my shoulder with a smile. "Magnus, I understand, we all understand, don't worry about us okay? Yeah, we all like you but if you don't want to pursue a relationship with any one of us your fine. Just know that we all want you to be happy."

Nodding I slowly stood up. "I know but I also you girls happy as well…. God why can't this stuff ever be simple?"

Leaning up slightly Darling kissed my cheek. "It's not life if it was easy."

"Ain't that the truth." Shaking my head, I looked around the cave. "Darling…I…"

"Yes, what is it Magnus?" She asked staring at me with her big blue eyes.

Biting my lip, I stared down into her eyes. "I…" Sighing I smiled. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

Blushing brightly, she nodded. "I would love to."

"Alright so…say around six thirty we meet in front of the school?" I asked with a blush.

Nodding she smiled. "See you then."

Before my date with Darling there was some things I had to do…I had to talk with Raven, Cerise, and Madeline…Boy this is going to be awkward. The first girl I had run into was Cerise…Who was rather okay with my choice in the end but she did say that if Darling broke my heart she would tear her a new one…. Well at least I know she cares. Raven came next…She was just happy that I was happy and…it turns out she also had a thing for Dexter…so she was going to try asking him out. Lastly, I had to talk with Madeline.

"Oh, yay you have a date." Smiling the girl clapped her hands together.

"So, wait you're not upset?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, not." She smiled brightly. "I just want you happy and now you are."

"But it doesn't- "

"Magnus I am the type of person that is alright not having someone." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "We will always be friends no matter what happens, now go on your date."

Chuckling I shook my head and walked back to my room, and after taking a quick shower I decided to dress in the nicest non-fancy clothes I owned. The clothes I wore for my 'date' with Poppy, the leather jacket with a hood, the red shirt with the black flame symbol, the dark blue jeans and of course my tennis shoes. Re-adjusting my jacket I sighed slightly. "Okay…" Pulling out my phone I looked over it and nodded. "Time to go." Stepping out of my room I quickly made my way to the front of the school to find Darling waiting for me, she was now wearing a light blue dress without sleeves that had small white and pink swirl designs on it, she wore black tights and white heels, her hair was let loose instead of held back, and she wore some pieces of her normal jewelry.

"Ummm…Wow." I blushed brightly. "You look amazing."

Smiling Darling blushed as well. "Thank you… So, do you."

Looking around slightly nervous I grinned. "Well shall we?" I asked.

"Of course, where are we going may I ask?" She turned her head looking at me.

Smiling I held out my arm to her. "Figured we could grab a nice dinner and then a walk around town."

"That sounds lovely Magnus." Placing her arm in mine together we both ended up walking to the town. As we both walked the two of us made some small talk but nothing to serious, I think to be honest we were both nervous about how this date would go. Getting into the Village of Bookend the two of us headed straight for The Witches Garden, it was the nicest restaurant in town and normally this place is busy and next to impossible to get a seat here. Luckily for the two of us the manger and I knew one another, I would sometimes do him favors and in return if I was in town, like say if they were short staffed I would fill in where ever they needed help, and instead of taking a pay check the guy would let me eat here whenever I wanted. Not a bad deal if I do say so myself.

Getting into the restaurant I looked around and let out a small whistle. "Kind of busy tonight."

"Are you sure we can eat here Magnus? I don't think we can get a table." Darling frowned.

Smiling I nodded. "Sure, we can. Hold on let me see who is working the-Jerry! It's me Magnus!" I called pushing past some people getting to the front.

Looking up from his work the gray-haired guy grinned. "Magnus wonderful to see you, what bring- "He stopped talking the moment he spotted Darling behind me and grinned. "Oh, I get it you're on a date."

Blushing slightly, I nodded. "Jerry this is Darling, Darling this is Jerry the manger."

"A pleasure to meet you." The blonde girl smiled.

"You as well my dear." Jerry smiled and looked over his seating placement. "Hm…You're in luck I have a table ready right now. Follow me." Waving at us to follow Darling and I both fell in behind Jerry as he led us both to a small corner table. Getting to the table I pulled Darling's chair out for her. Giggling Darling smiled as she sat down, pushing her chair in I nodded my thanks to Jerry and sat down as well. Jerry handed us our menus and left while we waited for our waiter we both talked about different topics but I think there was one thing that we were both avoiding, the topic of if we were dating. Finally, our waiter showed up and took our orders and left without another word.

"Magnus…I do have a question." Darling said as played with her napkin.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"Magnus are…well… are we going to be- "

"Darling will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a nervous smile.

Blushing brightly Darling nodded. "I thought you would never ask."

Smiling I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Me either…Oh crap…."

Frowning she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Magnus?"

Paling slightly, I bit my lip. "I forgot to ask your brother's permission to date you…."

Snorting Darling laughed loudly and shook her head.


	35. Monster Fight

**Here it is chapter 35 and boy I am sorry for taking a bit on this one, I was busy with work and school work...Anyway I was also hanging out with my bestfriend we have been binge watching Highschool DxD together (since he hasn't seen it before). Now onto reviews I am glad you all liked this paring of Darling and Magnus personally guys I struggled with it and still do but I can see why you guys like them together. Also Zillafan no spoilers but I do say stay after the credits with Kong: Skull Island trust me it is worth it. Twidash fangirling is alright in fact I encourage it. Now the one shots will be written soon enough and I picked the first one.**

 **The Maverick and Hatter.**

 **So Briar this is for you so you get to see Maddie and Magnus together and let me remind you guys of the formula for these one shots okay? Magnus will confess his feelings and they will be together, second is couple stuff, third is engagement, fourth is marriage which means we see a wedding! and finally major time skip and we see Magnus and the girl with kids :) So there you go, you guys will know what to expect and trust me each one will be different and unique. Anyway I love you guys thank you so much for your support and please keep reviewing. Now I need to start the one shots and help a certain half vampire get ready for a party.**

* * *

"Oh, I am so happy for you Darling." Ashlynn smiled holding the blonde girl's hand

"So am I this is just so exciting, my first boyfriend. "Darling smiled at Ashlynn and then her eyes went wide. "We should have a double date!" Ashlynn smiled and nodded with excitement and soon both teenage girls began to speak in a language unknown to anyone but them as Hunter and I stared on in both fasciation and horror.

"Do you understand…Anything they are saying?" Hunter asked staring at me.

"Not a clue…And to be honest I don't think I want to know." I gulped.

Nodding Hunter just shook his head. "By the way I just wanted to say congrats about you and Darling being together."

"Thanks man." Smiling I looked down. "I just can't believe I'm in a relationship weird, right?"

"A little but hey if you two are happy who cares." Shrugging the future huntsman grinned. "So how did Daring and Dexter take the news of you dating their baby sister?"

"Surprisingly well, I didn't walk away without some death threats though." I shook my head.

"Well Darling is their only sister what did you expect?" Hunter asked still grinning.

Snorting I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah but hey it was worth it in the end. "I said with a smile.

"What was worth it?" Darling asked coming up behind me.

"Oh, dealing your brother's death threats." I said with a shrug.

Smiling Darling shook her head and sat next to me and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "You're a trooper."

Grinning I took her hand in mind and squeezed. "Your worth it."

"Ahem." Hunter coughed into his hand with a smirk. "Hate to interrupt this love fest but don't we have class?"

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah true enough. See you after class?" I asked looking at Darling.

"Sure thing." Nodding she kissed my cheek again and walked off with Ashlynn while Hunter and I walked toward our next class, it was a rather new one that was taught by Giles himself. Magical History it was rather interesting to be honest, all he did was tell us about his time traveling to different lands and all the things he and his brother encountered. I had to admit it was becoming one of my favorite classes, today he was going to tell us about a giant monster that they fought now that was something I was looking forward to. The class was held in the library and very few students who were taking the class which was fine by me it just meant that I could ask more questions. Hunter joined me mainly because he thought it would be an easy way to get a good grade. Getting to the library I sat down at the long table and grinned seeing Giles was already here.

"Magnus good to see you my boy, so you ready for today?" He asked with a smile.

"You know it Giles, I love giant monsters." Grinning I almost shook with excitement.

Chuckling he shook his head and looked around with a small smile. "Well now if we are all here, let us begin. As I told you last time my brother and I spent years traveling across the lands and into different realms finding many new and interesting things. During our travels, we came across a strange and powerful creature it's body was composed of rocky skin, it had the body of a giant gorilla and the head of a bear, and it stood over 200 feet tall!"

My eyes went wide as I stared at the older man. "Dang that thing sounds awesome."

There were a few murmurs of agreement among the small group of students. Smiling Giles nodded in agreement. "The creature had no name expect what the local people called it, the simply named it The Harbinger. It was a destroyer and while its purpose was very saddening, the creature was very amazing to see."

"But Headmaster Grimm what happened to it? Your still here so that means the creature isn't right?" One of the students asked.

"Well it was one of the few times my brother and I agreed that some things must not come to pass." He smiled sadly and stroked his beard. "To defeat this creature my brother and I tried our magic but that had no effect. So instead we decided to in a manner of speaking fight fire with fire. We both created a potion that would allow the two of us to change our form and size to become giant monsters ourselves."

"That is beyond cool." I grinned.

"Hexcellent!"

Chuckling Giles nodded. "It was a more interesting time, well… We defeated the Harbinger and sealed it away in a place far from its home. You see it came from a land of pure destruction so we sealed it in a land of peace to keep it asleep, and so far, it has been asleep ever since that day."

The bell rang and so ended our class, sighing I shook my head, waving at Hunter to let him know I would catch up later I walked up to our co-Headmaster and smiled. "Great story but I have to ask, the land of peace it's, here, isn't it?"

Frowning Giles nodded. "Indeed, it is Magnus, but I sense there is more to your question."

Rubbing the back of my head I nodded. "Yeah there is, what's to stop that thing from waking up again?"

"You worry too much young Magnus, it can't wake up ever again. It would take a great magical force to reawaken the Harbinger." Giles nodded. "But if you are worried I believe I can you wear the beast rests later. In fact, you should know where it is just in case it is something I have been meaning to show you."

"Is this still part of my training as the Dark Knight?" I asked looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"It is." He nodded with a gleam in his eyes.

"But I told you I gave that up- "

"And you could change your mind Magnus, until then I think it would be useful if still prepared you. You still train with Sir Knight do you not?" Giles grinned slightly.

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "True…Well anyway I have to meet up with Darling I'll see you later Giles!" Giving the older man a wave I walked out the library.

"Ah to be young and in love again." Giles grinned shaking his head.

* * *

"So, Magnus are you up for going out tonight with Ashlynn and Hunter?" Darling asked as we walked through the hallways our hands held together.

"I got nothing going on. Where are, we going?" I asked with a smile.

"To see a movie and then get dinner at this little place Ashlynn and Hunter know about." She smiled. "They said it was a hexcellent place with great food."

Grinning I nodded. "Sure, that works for me. What movie are we seeing?"

"Well it's supposed to be this- "She stopped as the ground started to shake. Wrapping my arms around her quickly I bent down covering her with my body. "What in the sam hill…An earthquake?"

"But we… Never get earthquakes…" Darling said trying to look around.

"Tell that to the earthquake…" I grumbled but as suddenly as it appeared it stopped. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…. You okay?" I asked slowly standing while helping Darling.

"Yes, I am fine but I am more concerned with that earthquake." She frowned. "Ever After never suffered from earthquakes, do you think it was Tiny dancing for joy"

Chuckling I shook my head. "No I really doubt it." Looking around at the other students I could tell they were freaked out as well. "I don't like the look of this."

"Attention students." Milton Grimm came on over the PA system. "The earthquake was nothing but Mister Tiny our resident giant. Please go about your business."

Darling looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Well at least we know- Magnus? Something tells you don't believe the headmaster."

Grinning slightly, I nodded. "You know me to well. Come on we should speak with Giles."

Nodding we left for the last place I saw Giles which was in the library, we searched and searched by there was no clear signs of the younger Grimm brother. The next place we checked was the Headmaster's office but he wasn't there either…And strangely neither was his brother. "Okay this is getting weirder and weirder."

"It is but where could they be?" Darling frowned and rubbed her chin.

"No, clue…Maybe the Cave?"

"Possibly but what would they be doing here?" She asked looking up at me.

I frowned. "I am not entirely sure myself but if I am right…Well we could be in trouble."

* * *

Rushing into the Cave Darling and I found Giles and his brother standing before the massive computer, Giles was typing something while Milton paced back and forth muttering to himself.

"Are you sure that it is awakening?" Milton grumbled.

"Very sure brother." Giles said never looking away from the screen. "But I can't seem to find what awoken it…"

"Do you think…" Milton gulped. "She is coming back?"

"Perhaps… But I can't see how she- "Giles started to say but stopped. "Magnus, Darling. You both can come out now." Turning around the old man smiled sadly at us. "It seems Magnus you were right about it waking up."

"Wait what is waking up?" Darling asked wide eyed looking between us. "Magnus what is going on?"

"Something bad Darling…Something bad." I quickly explained the story of the Harbinger to her which only caused her to frown with a worried expression on her face.

"As you can see Ms. Charming and Mister Maverick we are facing a crisis, now please return to your- "Milton started to say but stopped. "Wait no…Mister Maverick I believe you could help."

Looking at the man like he had gone crazy I scratched my head. "Umm…How?"

Darling nodded sharing my expression. "Headmaster how is Magnus supposed to help you fight a monster that not even your magic could beat?"

Giles smiled slightly. "That is the beauty of it, do you remember how we beat the monster?"

I rubbed my chin but I finally caught on. "The potion! But wait…Why can't you guys take it?"

"Sadly, our bodies cannot take the strain anymore, we would die before the transformation could take hold." Giles frowned looking down. "You however Magnus your body could handle it."

"Headmaster Giles I don't think Magnus should…There has to be another way." Darling frowned as she stepped in front of me. "Magic affects him differently…What if he dies? Or gets stuck?" Both older men looked at each other, not truly sure what to say.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" The three of them all looked at me with a shocked looked but I think Darling was the most shocked…She had a look of hurt in her eyes. Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Listen I know there are dangers to this but I think I am the only one that can take this thing out…But why me?"

Looking at one another both Grimm brothers nodded. "Magnus the potion it requires a great source of magic to keep the form going. Because of your uniqueness when it comes to magic, you are the ideal person for the job." Giles said.

Nodding I frowned slightly. "I get it, now where is this thing?"

"The Harbinger is sealed in a cave near the ocean." Milton said. "And it is trying to escape, luckily we placed several layers of magic over it. It should hold long enough for us to get there."

Nodding I looked at the other two men with a grin. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The dual headmasters nodded and motioned for us to follow, I tried but was stopped when I felt someone grab ahold of my jacket. Stopping I turned around to see Darling looking down at her feet. Sighing I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Hugging me back the two of us stood there for a few minutes, until finally she broke away. "Magnus...Be careful, I don't want to lose you."

Nodding I leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I will and you won't, now come on we have a world to save."

* * *

Getting to the place where the Harbinger was sealed away I couldn't help but stare down at the sea cave where the thing was sealed. The place was breaking apart and deep red lines were appearing along the cliff face, while the ocean churned violently. The Harbinger was already half way out of its prison. Looking on from the shore I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "So…It will awaken fully, soon correct?"

"You are correct, now we should explain something before you drink the potion." Giles said holding up a small blue vial. "When you drink it, you will change into a form that you will picture in your mind's eye. When Milton and I first drank, we took on giant forms of an ape and troll, maybe something similar- "

Grinning I shook my head. "Sorry but I think there is something from my world that can help."

"Wait your world has giant monsters?" Milton asked his eyes wide.

"Naw, we had movies though and the one I am thinking of is known as the king of monsters." Chuckling I looked over the large cliff we were standing on and into the water below and over to where the Harbinger was slowly crawling out of its prison. Shrugging off my jacket I handed it to Darling and grabbed the potion. Popping the top I drained the contents, and threw the bottle onto the ground, taking a deep breath I walked to edge but was stopped. Turning around I saw my girlfriend giving me a weird look.

"Magnus what are you doing?" She asked.

Grinning I kissed her and shook my head pulling myself away from her. "Easy I am going to jump." Shrugging I turned around, and jumped off the cliff into the waters below.

"Magnus!" Darling shouted as she tried to come after me, but was stopped by the two older men. "Easy Miss Charming he will be alright…." Milton said looking at his brother who simply shrugged. "He must have had a good reason for jump- "He started to say but stopped as the he gasped in horror as the Harbinger crawled fully out of its prison.

"It has begun…And now our greatest hope jumped off the cliff to his- "Milton started to say but stopped when Giles hit him in the stomach with his elbow and then pointed at Darling who was still watching the waters for her boyfriend. "I am sure he is fine." He tried to correct himself but sighed.

"Wait…Look at the water…" Giles said pointing down.

Looking down at the water all three watched as several rows of dark blue spikes appeared. Slowly a massive form ascended from the depths of the water, the creature was massive. It had dark black scales but with a gray under belly, with orange and yellow eyes it was hunched over but even so you could see that the monster was huge. The creature looked like something out of a nightmare it was bigger than the Harbinger and looked more threatening. Finally, it opened its mouth revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth and it…. roared. Covering their ears the humans watched in horror and fasciation as the creature turned around to face them.

(AN: Just so you know this is Zilla Junior from Godzilla: The series so the roar is from there as well, and yes I liked it and Zilla so sue me : p)

Backing up slowly the three humans didn't know if they could get away from this creature if it decided to attack, but it never did. Leaning forward slowly the monster sniffed at Darling and gently nudged her with its massive head and turned back to face the Harbinger and roared again in challenge. Letting out a roar of its own the composite monster charged toward the lizard like creature, grunting the lizard monster charged forward as well and soon the two monsters were clawing, biting, and all around trying to get the best of the other.

Watching in complete amazement both Giles and Milton shook their heads. "I can see why that thing is called the king of the monsters, it is big."

"Yes, it seems Mister Maverick has pulled our collective buts out of the fire." Milton smiled slightly, looking down he raised an eyebrow at Darling who was staring at the fight with a very confused look on her face. "Miss Charming are you alright?"

"My boyfriend is a giant lizard…" Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

The Magnus lizard roared at the Harbinger and then something amazing happened, it's spikes glowed blue for a moment and when it's mouth opened the creature let out a breath of green flames. The Harbinger tried to cover its face but it did no good as the green flames were something otherworldly, something it never encountered before. Crying out in pain the Harbinger's skin began to crack and slowly break apart. Finally, the Harbinger smacked the Magnus lizard into the water and tried to make its way to the mainland. Slowly getting to his feet the lizard spun around smacking its massive tail into the Harbinger and sent it flying into the water. Letting out another roar the lizard landed on top of the Harbinger and bit into its neck, using his massive claws the Magnus lizard held the Harbinger's arms down, to keep it from trying anything. The Magnus lizard then breathed its strange green flames into the Harbinger's neck and finally the massive monster died, lifting its head into the air the Magnus lizard let out a roar of triumph.

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, standing above me was Darling, Giles and Milton all with concerned expressions. "Uh…Who died?"

Smiling brightly Darling threw herself on top of me and squeezed tightly. "Magnus I was so worried!" She said and then she promptly smacked me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I grumbled.

"For jumping off a cliff you idiot." She sighed and kissed me. "But…. despite it all you're my idiot."

Grinning I nodded. "You know it…So what happened? Did we win?"

"We did…Or rather I should say, you did…. Magnus what was that creature you became…" Giles asked and slowly they described it to me.

Laughing I shook my head. "That was Godzilla king of the monsters. Nothing beasts him in a giant monster fight."

"And that fire it breathed…Not even dragon fire could hurt the Harbinger yet yours did, why?" Milton asked with a questioned gaze.

"Well…It wasn't fire." I shrugged. "I rather not fully explain what it breathed but let's just say that it was a pure beam of pure awesomeness."

Milton sighed but nodded knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of me. However, Giles raised an eyebrow and stroked his beard. "Magnus, I have to ask but Godzilla is huge…is that why you jumped into the water? To make sure we wouldn't be hurt."

"Well yeah…He is well…that version of him is at least…That version however was one of the smaller ones…I think the biggest he was…. Around four hundred feet tall." I shrugged.

"You mean it could have been bigger!?"


	36. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Well hey everyone how we doing? I am doing great, now I just want to thank you all who have followed and faved this story and me it means a lot you guys and to my loyal reviewers I am glad you guys have stuck around this long. Now onto the reviews Briar thanks for your excitement over the story and the one shot and let me tell you that will be coming along shortly I promise. Also love your idea for the wedding dress, I had no idea how to do that and the names for future kids and everything else. Zillafan I am glad you liked the Kong movie it was great! Also Hunter look up Godzilla the Series it's pretty good but that is just from me. Now in this chapter and the next few ones you guys will see a semi new character but he will be familiar to you all. Oh and to Matthew if your reading this I have a hard time writing D that is why it takes me a while to do The Halfa but I will get more out soon I promise. Now everything my question for you guys is and please answer in the reviews because I love your feedback, I want to know who else should I write one shots about with Magnus, besides Maddie, Raven, Cerise, and Kitty...Oh and Apple someone messaged me about her, just let me know what you guys want cause there could be some interesting times. Anyway thank you all for your support and love it means a lot to me, see you in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

"Okay seriously what the fudge happened to me…" Groaning I slowly sat up rubbing the back of my head. Frowning I looked around. "Okay bright forest, air is clear, no monsters." Standing up I looked on the ground and saw my wooden pole, picking it up I frowned biting my lip. "I have no idea where I am." Rubbing my chin in thought I looked over my person and found that all my belongings were still here. "Good…Now to the first point of business, finding a town, let's hope that the locals are nice…" Shrugging my shoulders I walked forward. "Don't know where I am going, but no sense in being late."

" _Is it me or does this seem familiar?" The male narrator mumbled._

" _Hmm…Is it me or does he remind you of- "The female narrator said losing herself in her thoughts._

 _Giggling Brooke nodded. "He does but seriously there is no way he could be- "_

"Hey! Only Morgan Freeman can narrator my life or those Muses from Disney's Hercules's." I grumbled.

" _He must be!" Brooke gasped wide eyed. "But how is this possible?"_

" _Time will only tell." The male narrator said watching the stranger._

" _Indeed, we will see if he truly the same as your friend Brooke." The female narrator said._

"Seriously what did I say people?" I said shaking my head.

* * *

In the Village of Book End, Raven Queen was sitting outside at Hocus Latte enjoying a cup of coffee while peacefully listening to music. Today was going extremely well, it was the weekend, she had no homework, and later tonight she had a date with Dexter, things were going extremely well for her, as she sipped her latte she couldn't help but have a feeling of deja vu as she saw someone very strange. The figure was dressed head to toe in a brown worn traveling cloak that covered his entire body, with a brown hood hiding his face. In his left hand was a long smooth walking staff. As he walked toward her Raven could make out brown work boots as he walked, the strange thing was three metal spikes all of them in a row all of them sticking up.

"Uh…Hello?"

"You speak English and you're a human…" Sighing the strange grabbed his chest out of relief. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've seen another human."

Raven looked around nervously she wasn't sure who this guy was but something about him was off. "Oh… Excuse me sir? But- "

"Can you tell me where I am?" He asked smiling through his hood.

"The village of Bookend but you still haven't told me who-"Raven started to say but stopped when the guy patted her shoulder.

"Thanks for that but now I need to get going, I have a lot to do and less time to do it in." Giving Raven a wave the figure started to walk away.

This is way too familiar…" Hey I never got your name!" She called out.

Turning around the figure removed his hood revealing a mop of wild bronze hair, his face was covered in a few days' growth. "Magnus Maverick is the name and wandering is the game." Giving Raven a small wave he turned around and walked away.

"Huh?" Raven's eyes went wide. "Wait…Come back here!" She called running after the figure.

* * *

"So how is your tea Magnus? Darling?" Madeline asked smiling at her friends.

"Perfect as always Madeline, you have to tell me how you make it." I grinned sipping the tea from my cup.

Smiling Darling sipped her tea as well. "It really is but don't give it to him."

Giggling Madeline nodded. "Done and done."

"Hey that isn't fair!" I pouted causing the two girls to laugh at me.

Rolling her eyes Darling gently kissed my cheek. "You're a big baby, you can't have everything."

"She's right you are a big baby, but if I gave the recipe then you wouldn't come back." Madeline grinned.

Snorting I shook my head. "Like that would ever happen." Laughing both girls shook their heads. Madeline left to go take care of some the other customers while Darling and I chatted about nothing important. "So how did you think your last test went?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Not too bad though I was nervous the entire time." Darling shook her head, before gasping slightly.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked looking at her with a confused stare.

Looking back at me she stared with a small smile. "Magnus, do you realize that it has been two weeks since something major or weird has happened?"

Thinking about it I rubbed my chin. "Huh…You're right, it's a record. Do you think we can keep it up?"

"Knowing our luck. No." Darling sighed and shook her head.

"Come on we aren't that-"I started to say but stopped and looked up. "Wait Brooke? Huh? Slow down I can't understand you, what do you mean?"

"Magnus? What is Brooke saying now?" Darling asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure she is rambling about- "

"Magnus!"

Staring at the front was Raven who had a weird panicked look on her face, rushing forward she wrapped me up in a hug. Blinking my arms were held out as I looked at my girlfriend. "Easy Raven, Darling's right here." I grinned slightly. Rolling her eyes Darling smacked my arm. Pulling away Raven looked over my face and grabbed and started to pull my cheeks. "Um…Raven…What's wrong? Cause seriously that hurts?"

"Please Raven would you mind letting go of his face, it's the only good feature about him." Darling grinned.

Snapping back to reality Raven shook her head. "Sorry…It's just…I had to make sure you were really here."

Looking at Raven and Darling I scratched my head. "You may have to explain that to me because I'm confused."

"Same, Raven please do explain…" Darling asked looking at me.

Sighing Raven rubbed her face. "Magnus, Darling…You're going to think I'm crazy but Magnus I saw you out in town."

"You're right that does sound crazy, I mean what are the odds of me being in the village of Bookend?" I grinned.

Pouting Raven crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I'm serious there is another version of you running around."

"Wait you mean like Maverick? He can only get out because of the Mirror of Duality-"Darling started to say.

"No, no I mean like there is another Magnus…Only he's- "

"Wow what a place…Oh hey it's the goth chick from before and…." Standing before us was a brown cloaked figure but that wasn't the strange thing, he looked exactly like me only…older like maybe in his twenties. Staring at…well me I couldn't find anything to say and apparently neither could he. The entire tea shop just went back and forth between the both of us, no one knew what to say until Madeline jumped on the scene with a giggle. "Yay another Magnus!" She said clapping her hands together.

* * *

"And that is my story." The other me said sipping a cup of tea. "Man, this is great tea."

"I'm so glad you like it." Madeline giggled.

The tea shop was cleared out but that didn't mean there wasn't people staring outside from the windows. As this was going on I kept banging my head into the table while Raven and Darling kept staring at me with a confused look. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the other me who had removed his cloak revealing an orange shirt with black stripes on the shoulders. On his left arm was a long fingerless black glove that went close to his elbow, that had strange designs on it, while on his right arm was a metal bracer with a yellow cross built into the bracer. Around his was waist we found out was a large belt with various pouches and a large one for a book. Also, there was a strange sword that had an ivory color horn for a hilt. Resting against the table was his pole and cloak.

"Magnus hunny…Why are you hitting your head?" Darling frowned looking at me concerned, while Raven had the same look on her face.

I stared at my older self. "You are telling me…That you have been stuck in a world of talking ponies!?"

Sticking a finger in his ear the other me nodded. "Yeah and what's so weird about that?"

"Dude…do you seriously not remember?" I asked staring at…myself God this is weird. Leaning forward I whispered into his ear and his eyes went wide.

"You have to be kidding me." He grumbled. "How could I not remember that was a thing back home? This just makes thing really weird for me."

Nodding I couldn't help but grin. "Hey at least I am not stuck in a world that was a cartoon meant for little girls."

The fairy tale teens looked at each other obviously confused but decided not to question it. "So… How is that you're here…Um…What do we even call you?" Darling asked looking at the older me.

"Good question, call me Dragonborn." The older me grinned. "Trust me there is a reason for it, and how I am here is simple- "

"Twilight?" I asked with a grin.

Frowning he nodded. "Trying out a new spell she discovered, that girl is crazy about magic."

"Ain't that truth, so tell me why the name Dragonborn?" I asked.

"Easy you see when I was taken from our world I was already in my twenties, but when I ended up in the pony world I was de-aged to about six- "Dragonborn explained. "And I didn't end up with the ponies' I was found by the dragons and raised among them." Dragonborn nodded.

"Oh, I get it now." I nodded.

Darling looked over at Raven and Maddie with a questioning look but all she got was the same look from the others. Finally, she coughed into her fist. "I hate to interrupt you talking to yourself… But Dragonborn how do you plan on getting back?"

Shrugging the older Magnus looked at the young girl with a grin that made her heart skip a beat… He was just like her Magnus even down to his grin. "Not sure but I am sure Twilight will figure something out, she always does."

Nodding along I rubbed my chin. "Till then you can just room with me at school."

"Wait what!?" The three girls shouted.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me…" Milton rubbed his face. "It was bad enough having just one of you Mister Maverick and now there is two of you?"

"Calm down brother, I think it is quite interesting." Giles stroked his beard with a small smile.

"If it makes you feel better Headmaster he is just visiting and as soon as we find him a way back home he will be out of your hair." I said looking at my older self who was nodding along.

"It's true but if it's too much trouble for me to stay, I can always camp out in the woods." Dragonborn nodded.

Shaking his head Milton smiled slightly. "No, it isn't a problem. You can share his room we will make sure there is another bed in the room.

Grinning I nodded. "Thanks a bunch Headmaster, come on Dragonborn I have a lot of questions about my life BEFORE you left our world."

Laughing the older me nodded. "Fine, fine."

Together we left the office talking to one another while Milton rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just hope I made the right choice in letting him stay here."

Chuckling Giles patted his brother on the back. "You have I think until he goes home things should be even more interesting around here."


	37. Time to go home

**Here it is everyone the last time we will see Dragonborn, He was just a guest to prepare the way for something bigger trust me. Now onto the people who reviewed, I will add Lizzie to the list of one shots to write. Now I have a promise to live up to the first chapter of the one shot for Maddie and Magnus will be coming up next. Which I know a certain someone is excited to see. Now I like the names that you came up with Briar and I can't wait for your future input and everyone's input :) Also thank you for the new followers and fav's it really helps the story go along. Now just another note about one shots I don't know when I will get them all done but I will get them done and the chapters for them may be short, but they are meant to be so I hope you guys are fine with that. Anyway enjoy the chapter and thank you all for the love and support. See you guys next chapter.**

* * *

So… It had been a few days since my older double appeared and to be honest it was extremely weird but cool. Dragonborn as he preferred to be called here since we were both Magnus, decided to come to class with me for the first two days but after that he chose to go exploring around Ever After High and the village. Of course, at night he would share my room which was fun to be honest, it like I had an older brother only he was me…And…Yeah this was confusing.

"Okay Dragon I have a question for you." I said as he and I walked down the halls of the school.

"Fire away little me." He grinned placing his hands behind his head.

Shrugging I stopped and looked at him. "You said before you were taken we were twenty-five, right?"

Frowning he nodded. "Mhm."

"Then…Were we dating before you were taken?" I asked with a questioning gaze.

Raising an eyebrow, the older me shrugged. "Yeah, we were, it was Nicole."

"Nicole? Really? Best friend Nicole?" I gasped. "We were dating her?"

"Yes, we did." He smiled. "Happened during senor year, took her to the homecoming dance and after that it was history." Sighing he rubbed his face. "God it's been years since I thought about her."

"What do you mean it has been years since you thought of her?"

"Magnus… Do you have any idea how old I am?" My older self-asked. "Magnus physically I'm twenty-five but I am really 47 years old, I kept all my knowledge and maturity when I was de-aged and raised among the dragons for six and half years. I been in pony land for almost twenty-two years, add that to my mental age I'm old."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and quickly did the math. "Wait you would twenty-seven right now."

"Magnus, once I got to the age of twenty-five I stopped aging." He said with a small grin. "See living among the dragons was…Well rough, they don't have normal food they eat gems, gold, or anything really but that is their preferred things to eat. So, they decided to change me by having me drink and bathe in their blood which they had enchanted it physically changed me, I could eat what they ate, I was stronger and more durable, not by much but enough that I could survive growing up among them."

"Ah…Wow…Dude that…Wow." I really didn't know what else to say.

Nodding my older self patted me on the back. "Yeah so when I say years I really mean it. Anyway, don't you have class?"

"Oh crap, you're right well see you later older me!" I gave Dragonborn a wave and ran off toward my next class.

Shaking his head Dragon smirked. "Ah to be young and gullible again…It's Saturday." Snorting Dragon shrugged and started to walk again.

"Hey Dragonborn can we talk?"

Turning around the older Magnus smiled slightly at his younger self's girlfriend. "Sure, Darling what's up?"

"It's about…Well you…err my Magnus." The blonde teen nodded.

Chuckling Dragon nodded his head. "Sure thing, let's walk and talk." He motioned for her to follow after him.

As they walked Darling bit her lip, looking up at her boyfriend's older self…If Magnus was going to look like him when he was older then… Woof she was lucky. Blushing slightly, she shook her head from those thoughts. "Well…Dragonborn I wanted to ask you something it's about Magnus, you see recently I am sure you noticed he is kind of popular among the other students…especially the girls…"

"Oh, I get it now, you're jealous." The older version of her boyfriend grinned.

"What No-I am not I-"Darling tried to say but stopped and frowned. "Okay yes I'm jealous…"

Chuckling Dragonborn shook his head. "It's fine, it just shows you care. Just don't let it control you. Darling let me ask you something, is Magnus your first boyfriend?"

Blushing brightly the blonde nodded and sighed. "Yeah…I don't know why I am acting this way, it's just so weird…"

Shaking his head the older version of Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen it's only natural alright? He's your first but I want to ask you something else, has Magnus in anyway ever and I mean ever broke a promise since you met him?"

Frowning Darling shook her head slightly. "He always keeps them but what does- "

"When he asked you to be his girlfriend Darling he was making a promise to you and to himself. He would never leave you or do anything to hurt you." Dragonborn shook his head with a small smile. "The only way to get rid of him is if he dies or you leave him, and something tells me you won't."

Blushing even more the princess nodded her head with a smile. "No I won't."

"Nothing to worry about then, now excuse me but I have to run before- "Dragonborn started to say but was cut off by the angry glare of his younger self.

"It's Saturday you jerk!" He shouted as he ran down the hall. Laughing Dragonborn flipped himself off and ran. "Get back here!" Magnus shouted chasing after the older version of himself, but he stopped in front of Darling and gently kissed her cheek. "Hey hun be right back." Grinning he waved at her and ran after himself.

Giggling Darling smiled slightly watching her boyfriend run after himself and shook her head. "He is an idiot but he's mine."

* * *

Darling, me and Dragonborn were all siting at Hocus Latte, Dragonborn decided that since we were technically family he decided to play the role of big brother and tell my girlfriend embarrassing stories about me when I was younger… Granted they were stories about him as well but he wasn't as embarrassed as I was.

Snorting the blonde princess laughed loudly and almost fell out of her chair while I glared at my older self. "Really buddy? You had to tell her THAT story?"

Smirking Dragonborn shrugged. "Sorry little me but I knew you would never tell that story to anyone."

Darling tried to recover but failed as she laughed even harder, slowly she tried to catch her breath. "That…was…So funny! And the thing about the sea turtles did that really happen?"

"All true." I pouted which caused Darling to start laughing again, rolling my eyes I glared at Dragon who simply shook his head with a grin. "When are, you going home?"

"As soon as Twilight or the others can figure out how to get me back." He shrugged his shoulders. "And that could be anytime now or never."

"Magnus, I think he should stay if he tells more stories about you like that." Darling grinned and kissed my cheek.

Smiling at her I rolled my eyes. "You just want more dirt on me."

Chuckling she looked away shyly. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"You two are so cute." Shaking his head Dragonborn grinned. "Reminds me of my ma- "He started to say but I stopped him with a glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, if it is what I think it is." I said staring at him. "But out of curiosity who is it?"

Rolling his eyes Dragonborn looked away. "Sparkles, moon, and sun."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow staring at him slightly impressed. "How did you even- "

"Long story and I don't want to repeat it, believe you and me." Dragonborn grumbled.

Looking between us both Darling had a very confused look on her face. "What are you two talking about?"

Gently grabbing Darling's hand, I kissed her cheek. "You don't want to know, trust me it's better that you don't."

"You will explain it to me later." She said pointing a finger at me. "Or else."

"Yes dear." I grinned nervously not wanting to know what or else means.

Smirking Dragonborn just shook his head. "Really does remind me of someone I know. I just hope they are alright."

"I'm sure they are." Darling said with a smile. "Where ever they are."

Looking around I was feeling kind of antsy and shook my head. "Hey why don't we go for a walk?" I asked looking between my girlfriend and older self.

Shrugging the other two nodded, and together we left the coffee shop and headed for the Enchanted Forest, Dragonborn said he had seen enough of the town and wanted to explore the forest somewhat. As he walked down some of the paths of the forest I had to wonder why Dragonborn was wearing all his traveling gear, but I guess I got it he wore it just in case he was summoned back to the pony world.

As we walked I had the distinct feeling we were being watched but I couldn't tell by who…I knew that Darling and Dragon could sense it as well. Stopping Dragonborn pulled free his blade and passed it along to Darling who gripped his blade tightly, looking closer at the sword the blade itself was a light blue color with some runic designs on it. Reaching into one of his pouches the older version of me tossed a small bundle to me that slowly expanded to reveal…. A large shovel. "Seriously? I asked.

Smirking my older self-turned to look at me. "It works for Shovel Knight." He said with a grin. Looking around he held his pole out in front of him and frowned. "Whoever is out there come out now or else."

He shouldn't have said that because the moment he did a rather large creature lumbered out of the woods, it was to be honest frightening. The creature had the body and face of a lion, horns on top of its head, a scorpion's tail and bat wings. Blinking I held the shovel up and slowly moved in front of Darling. "When it moves, separate then strike for its wings. Just watch out for the tail."

Nodding Darling held the sword at the ready and glared at the creature standing before us, holding the blade level the manticore charged forward at the three of us. Jumping to the side Darling and I avoided the creature as it pounced toward us, however my double didn't do anything of the sort instead he slammed the butt of his weapon into the creature's face. The force of his hit stopped the creature completely…. Okay how strong is this guy?

"You can relax kids just a manticore." He smiled removing his pole from the creature's face, bending down he rubbed the creatures head and grinned. "Poor little thing, it's just a cub."

Blinking the two of us lowered our weapons and sighed. "Am I the only one that feels a little blue balled here?" I asked looking around.

Snickering Darling shook her head. "Only you sweetie, only you. But I have to ask Dragon what do you mean that is a cub?"

Chuckling Dragonborn had the manticore on its belly and he was scratching. "Who's a good kitty? You are…. Huh? Oh, no mane and given its size it is still growing."

"Wait how could you possibly know that?" Darling asked.

"Fluttershy." Dragon and I said at the same time with a small grin.

Shuddering Darling shook her head. "So, weird."

Laughing the two of us shook our heads. "Wait older me how would you know what this manticore's growing cycle is like? It's from this world. "

"No, it isn't." He said. "Manticores have human faces but this one doesn't. The ones back in the Everfree forest look like this one."

"Doesn't that mean it came from that world along with you? If so…Then- "

"Magnus!" Turning around I was tackled to the ground by a rather fluffy and pink pony.

"Ohmyhoovesit'ssogreattoseeyouagainMagnuswemissedyou!"

"Hey get off my boyfriend."

Blinking the party pony looked at Darling then back down at me. "Wait you're not our Magnus…. Did you steal his face?" Gasping she stared me in the eye. "Are the face stealer of legend?"

Coughing into his fist Dragon caught Pinkie's attention. "I'm over here."

Gasping she jumped off me and into Dragon's arms hugging him tightly. "I found him!"

Coming out of the woods were five more ponies, all of them different and unique. The mane six all together…Yeah this is weird. The multiple group of mares surrounded my older self and talked with him. Slowly getting up I walked over to Darling and grabbed her hand, introductions were made, turns out it had taken them a while but Twilight found a way to follow him to here.

"Wowie sugar cube, sounds like you have had a small adventure." Applejack smiled pushing up her hat.

Chuckling Dragon nodded and bent down scratching the pony behind the ear. "Yeah, but now we get to head back home." Smiling the others nodded well expect Rarity who was talking with Darling about fashion or something about her hair. While this was going on I was speaking to Twilight Sparkle about myself really, she was really interested in learning more about me and wondering about the magic of this world.

Coughing into his fist Dragon raised an eyebrow. "I hate to break this up but we need to get going."

Flushing slightly in embarrassment the alicorn and unicorn smiled and nodded. Twilight nodded. "It was nice meeting you all and thank you for watching over Magnus…Our Magnus…Oh this is very confusing."

"Trust me I understand completely." Darling nodded.

Smiling the alicorn princess started the spell to take them all home. Slowly a bright light appeared and a golden doorway manifested in front of us. Slowly one by one all the ponies said their goodbyes while dragging the manticore back. Before entering the portal Dragonborn smiled and hugged me and then hugged Darling. "Be sure to give my best to everyone else." Smiling Darling and I nodded and waved as he took his gear and walked through the portal vanishing.

"I'm going to miss him." I grumbled sadly.

Smiling sadly Darling rubbed my back. "I know sweetie but don't worry he is you."

Nodding I bit my lip. "I know that but now when I say I am talking to myself people will think I am crazy…"

Giggling Darling smacked my arm, snorting I laughed and shook my head and together we walked back to town.


	38. Dinner with the parents and the L word

**Well here it is chapter 38 and one more and we get to Way to Wonderland, now the question I want to ask you all is simple. Do you guys want to see Magnus in Wonderland High? Or have his own crazy adventure in Wonderland? To be honest I am leaning toward the second one a little because its Magnus and who knows what kind of things he could do in Wonderland. Anyway I want to thank my newest followers and fav's thank you so much guys. Now to reviews, Briar what did you mean it was a little rude for the older Magnus to mention he bathed in dragon blood? There was a reason for it, ever hear the legend of** **siegfried the knight? It was kind of like that expect older Magnus didn't kill a dragon they gave him blood willingly. Anyway I will also add Jill Beanstalk to the one shot pairings. Also love the wedding dress idea for Raven. Anyway I will do the Halfa next and work on the next chapter for a one shot and then back to here. Anyway thank you all so much and see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Magnus?" Darling asked as she walked up to her friends in the castleteria.

Frowning Hunter shook his head. "No I haven't…Hey Ash hun have you?"

"Hm…Last time I saw him was an hour ago, he was carrying a large bag of ice, a fake mustache and a banana…I think he is pranking someone." Ashlynn shrugged.

"Did you see where he was going?" Darling asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Shaking her head the future cinderella sighed. "No I didn't, but knowing him he will be around somewhere."

Sitting at the table with her friends Darling smiled slightly. "Well I need to talk to Magnus about something…Nothing to serious but it is kind of important."

"Well if you want we can help you find him." Ashlynn smiled. "Right Hunter?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

"He shouldn't be too hard to track down, normally you just follow the sound of screaming." Hunter grinned as someone started screaming. "Speak of the devil."

Standing to their feet to three teens saw what was the cause of the screaming…. It was Magnus and he was being chased by a rather large group of bulls down the hallway. "Run away! Gang way!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to make sure no one was hit by the rampaging bulls. Watching in horror and slight fasciation everyone couldn't believe what was happening… Magnus was known to do crazy things but this…This was stupid. At that moment, Darling was wondering why she was dating the bronze haired goofball but she shook her head with a smile. "He is an idiot but that is why I love him." Blinking she covered her mouth and blushed the moment she realized what she said.

Turning around Ashlynn smiled brightly. "This is off the page you love him?" Gasping she squealed and squeezed Hunter's arm. "That is so cute! Have you told him?"

Blushing even more Darling shook her head. "No, not yet."

Chuckling Hunter nodded slightly while Darling kept her hands on her mouth, another loud noise caught their attention expect it wasn't Magnus screaming he was shouting for joy as he now was ridding one of the bulls with a cowboy hat in his hands, he was whipping it around in the air.

"Where did he get the hat?" Hunter asked watching Magnus and the bulls vanish down the hallway. "And am I the only one wondering where the bulls came from? It doesn't make any sense…"

"At this point we should just abandon logic when it comes to him." Ashlynn said. "He not only defies it at will he openly mocks it."

Giggling Darling nodded. "Come on we better make sure he doesn't break his neck."

All three teens followed the trail of destruction that the bulls had left in their wake, luckily, the bulls didn't really do anything other than cause a mass panic, as they walked they three teens were soon joined by a few other students. Getting outside the fairy tale teens found an even stranger sight all the bulls were bowing before Magnus while the one he had ridden was on its back out cold. Magnus was rubbing his knuckles and swearing about something or another. Pushing past the bulls Darling looked around with a questioning look on her face. "Magnus…What just happened?"

Looking up knuckles he smiled. "Hey Darling, and nothing really I think I became king of the bulls."

Darling took a deep breath and let it go, shaking her head the blonde put her hands on her hips. "We will get back to that, no I mean how did this all start? Ashlynn said you were pranking and all you had was a bag of ice, a fake mustache and a banana…How did that become…" She gestured around her. "To all THIS."

Blinking Magnus shrugged. "To be honest I am not sure…. My prank had nothing to do with bulls. I had no idea where they came from."

"Then where did…" Hunter asked pushing his way up to us along with Ashlynn. "No, better question what do you mean your king of the bulls."

Shrugging Magnus grinned. "Well you see that big guy- "He pointed toward the bull that was out cold on the ground. "Tossed me onto the ground, while all the others surrounded us. So, he charged me and I punched him. Guess he was the leader because as soon as I knocked him cold they all started to bow toward me."

"Makes sense to me!" Maddie shouted from somewhere.

Laughing Magnus shook his head. "Anyway…. All you bulls go home and take him with you." He said pointing toward the knocked-out bull. Soon all the bulls vanished from sight going back to where ever they came and the knocked out one was dragged away by his tail by the other bulls. "So, what's going on people?

"Right, Magnus I have to talk to you about something." Darling said with a smile.

"Fire away." He grinned.

Blushing slightly Darling smiled slightly. "Well…My parents want us to come over for dinner tonight they want to meet you."

"Huh…But didn't I already meet them?" He asked with a confused expression.

Nodding Darling grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "As Dexter's friend, but now your meeting them officially as my boyfriend."

Blinking Magnus scratched his head. "Oh, is that all…Alright."

"Great! Dad will take over after school." Leaning up she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Wow meeting the parents as the boyfriend this time around, you nervous?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"Is it too late to go live among the bulls?" I asked staring at the brown-haired teen.

Laughing Hunter and Ashlynn rubbed my back as they led me back inside of the school.

"No, I'm serious."

"We know Magnus that is why we are keeping you from running away." Ashlynn grinned. My pout caused the couple no ends of laughter.

* * *

"Calm down hunny why are you so nervous?" Darling asked as she smiled up at me as we both sat in a carriage.

Grinning slightly, I shook my head. "I have my reasons Darling trust me. Meeting the parents never goes well…At least that is the way it goes in every single romantic comedy I have ever seen."

Smirking slightly Darling raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't know you watched romantic comedies."

"I have two older sisters…" I said looking at her with a grim expression.

Darling's mouth formed a small 'O' as she nodded in understanding. "Got it, you know you don't really talk about your family much."

"Eh there is a reason for that." I said looking at the window of the carriage. "My older sisters are crazy just mentioning them is bad…"

Frowning Darling touched my arm. "Why? What's wrong with just mentioning them?"

"They can sense it…" I shuddered. "And lord knows what would happen if they found their way here."

Snorting Darling shook her head. "Okay big guy don't tell me."

Turning around I looked at my girlfriend with a grim expression. "I'm being serious. My sisters are among the most devious and dangerous women in the world."

"You're kidding." She asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow, but upon seeing the serious expression on my face she shook her head. "Wow."

Nodding I rubbed my face. "Yeah…Oh looks like we are here." I gulped as the carriage came to a stop, slowly opening the door I stepped out and offered Darling my hand helping her out of the carriage. Together we both walked up the steps of the Charming family castle and into the entryway where we met her parents Dr. and Mrs. Charming, smiling both mother and father wrapped their daughter up in a quick hug before turning to look me over.

"It's good to see you again Magnus." Queen Charming smiled at me and offered hand to me. Taking it I gently kissed her finger tips and smiled back.

"Yes, it has been a while since you visited Magnus." Dr. Charming said, now the guy knew I was already dating his daughter but he never even spoke to me about it at school I guess he was still trying to process what was going on. Because right now the look he was giving me was clear 'If you hurt my daughter I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.' Nodding slightly, I smiled nervously. "Yes sir."

Looking over at her husband Queen charming smacked him slightly in the arm, guess she knew the look. "Dear be nice."

At the same time, Darling was smacking me in the arm. "Magnus relax."

Noticing this I rubbed my arm and grinned. "Mother like daughter."

Snorting Dr. Charming shook his head before letting out a laugh. "True enough, now come let's all eat." Motioning for us to follow him Darling, myself and her mother the queen all walked to the family's private dining room which was the same as the last time I visited. Finding a seat next to Darling we both made small talk with her parents about some of the things that had been going on around the school.

"So, Magnus I heard an interesting story about you today." Dr. Charming grinned as he leaned forward.

Paling I looked around nervously. "What story is that sir?"

"I heard that you are now royalty." He said which caused his wife to stare at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Apparently, Magnus is now king of the bulls." He chuckled which caused Darling to giggle remembering the events of the day. I rolled my eyes and looked down with a sigh. Looking between the three of us the queen shook her head. "Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

In between their laughter both father and daughter re-told the tale of what happened at school that day. The queen I will admit took it a lot better than I thought but I guess she was trained to show quiet dignity and poise…. Nope never mind she is now laughing her head off. Sighing I shook my head. "It wasn't that funny…"

Chuckling Queen Charming gently covered her mouth. "Forgive me, but I must disagree with you Magnus, it's just…So random."

Giggling Darling nodded and gently kissed my cheek. "She is right hun but it wouldn't be you if you weren't random."

Laughing Queen Charming decided at that moment she wanted to know more about the randomness that followed my life and both her husband and daughter were more than happy to provide her stories all throughout the night. However, as the night drew to a close and Darling and I had to make our way back to the school, as we rode back in the carriage Darling fell asleep on me her arm linked through her mine, her head on my shoulder.

"You know…Tonight was a good night." I smiled talking to himself in a quiet whisper.

"Mm…" Darling groaned in her sleep. "No…Magnus…my brothers are watching…"

Chuckling softly, I looked down at my girlfriend's sleeping form and shook my head. "She's dreaming."

Letting out a cute yawn Darling rubbed her face slightly. "Love you…Magnus…"

Staring down at her my eyes went wide at those words…. Did…did My heart skip a beat just there? Holy crap…I don't I have ever had a woman outside of my family ever say those words to me before. Blushing brightly, I bit my lip nervously and slowly I kissed her the top of her head. "Love you to." I whispered.


	39. Otherside of the coin

**Okay wow, alright people I am sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of days, that's because of work and let me tell you guys Beauty and the Beast is selling out like crazy. But it is worth seeing it I promise you. Anyway I will try to get more stuff out soon, anyway thank you for all the reviews, follows and fav's you guys make this story possible. Koa I am glad you like this story and the Halfa don't worry you will get more I promise. Extrem I have considered the possibility of doing a Once cross over but my question is do I send our teens to Storybrooke and let Magnus have some fun there or have our Storybrookers come to Ever After either works but what do you think? In fact what do you guys think? Now onto Briar I am glad you are loving the one shots and speaking of those I will do more after I finish the first one. Now anyway I hope guys like this chapter because the next big events will happen for both D and Magnus in their next chapters :) So if your reading both stories you will have a good time. Oh and one more thing with Way to Wonderland I like Magnus in Wonderland High but I also like him having his own wacky adventure, anyway you guys let me know what you think. So see you guys in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Achoo!" Sneezing I shook my head and looked around. "That was weird."

"Bless you Magnus, but what was weird about you sneezing?" Darling asked looking up at me.

Frowning I kept looking around. "Not sure but I have a feeling someone was talking about me… And that something weird was about to happen."

"Let's hope not, things just started to go back to normal." Sighing my girlfriend kissed my cheek.

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah but where is the fun in normal?"

Shaking her head Darling rubbed my back. "You know hun, you look little a under the weather maybe you should go and get some rest."

"Eh." Rubbing my nose, I thought about me and nodded. "Alright Darling I'll get some rest."

"Good boy." Leaning she kissed my cheek while blushing. "I'll see you in the morning, love you."

Blushing brightly, I smiled. "Love you to, and I will see you in the morning."

As I walked to my room I rubbed my chin in thought, it had only been a few days since we both had said the 'L' word to one another and to be honest it was still somewhat embarrassing to say but…I liked it… and I never would say that one word if I didn't feel the same…It's weird I always thought love and such took their time but I guess that wasn't always the case. Getting into my room I decided to study for a test that was coming up soon. Grabbing one of my textbook's I laid out on my bed and looked over the material's and snorted. "When attempting to commit villainy one must remember that one should never get caught… I could have told you that."

I am not sure how long I studied for but all I know I started to feel extremely tired…Yawning and stretching out I placed the book on the floor and shook my head. "Just a quick little…" I started to say but soon passed out asleep.

* * *

Stretching myself out and yawning I slowly looked around the room and frowned. "Where…Where am I? This isn't my room…" Looking around I slowly climbed out of the bed and looked around. "Why is everything so bright and colorful…" Slowly stretching again I looked around the room finding all kinds of weird books with even stranger titles. "General villainy…. Wooing 101…What kind of back words place is this…"

Looking around I spotted a bathroom and wandered in. "Must be having some kind of nightmar- "I started to say but then I saw what was staring at me in the mirror…. It was my reflection… well someone else's. The guy that was staring back at me had wild bronze hair and slightly pale skin…but he still had a full reflection unlike me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to center myself but I couldn't hold it and did what any one would do in this situation… I screamed.

"Magnus, are you alright!?" I heard someone yell.

"The door's locked, come on guys." Another voice called which was soon followed by grunting and the sound of a door being broken up, rushing into the bathroom were four guys, one with red hair and a soul patch, a blonde with wild hair, and two browned hair teens one with his head half shaven the other with glasses.

"Magnus like what is with the weird wakeup call?" The red-haired guy asked.

"Who…Who are you people? Where am I? Where is my body!?" I shouted in shock.

Looking between themselves the one with the shaved head tried to touch my shoulder but I backed up away from him. "Magnus calm down we are only trying to help you…"

"What are you talking about my name isn't Magnus it's D!"

* * *

It took longer than I would like to admit to get me to calm down, and it took this weird old guy with a beard named Giles to help but they explained who they were and…Well who this body belonged to, then they got me to explain who I was. After an hour of talking with Giles he stroked his beard thoughtfully as we sat in the headmaster's office alongside his brother and some blonde chick who I am guessing is Magnus's girlfriend given how she keeps looking over at the body I am in with an extremely worried expression.

"So, mister D…" Milton started to say but when he saw the look I was giving him he corrected himself. "D, do have any idea in how this happened?"

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes rubbing the bridge of my nose. "No…I don't know anything about magic or anything remotely like that, hell before I woke up here I thought fairy tales were just that fairy tales."

Frowning Giles nodded. "Do not worry D we will get you home and back into your rightful body but for we need to figure out a way to see if Magnus is in your body."

"I have an idea…" The blonde spoke up finally. "That computer in the…" She looked over at Giles who nodded at her. "In the Cave, it could contact the monster world, we should go there and call his friends."

"Good idea Ms. Charming you two should head down there, while Giles and myself shall do some research and see what we can do." Milton said motioning for us to leave.

Sighing I stood to my feet and followed Darling who led us to a rather large library. Looking around I had to admit this place was amazing…Despite it being so bright and cheerful. As we walked through the long stacks of books I was waved at by many people, raising an eyebrow I looked over at Darling. "So…Is this Magnus guy popular or something?"

Turning to face me the blonde nodded slightly. "Yeah…he is, Magnus is perhaps one of the most popular guys at Ever After he even rivals my brother at times."

"Great…Just my luck I end up in the popular guy's body, so what makes him popular is he rich or a jock? Or both? I grumbled.

Oh…I guess not given how she was glaring at me. "No, Magnus is popular because- "

"Because he's dating you?" I asked. "Typical guy is popular because he is dating the pretty girl."

Frowning she pulled me in close and practically growled at me. "No, Magnus is well loved by everyone here because of who he is. He is the nicest, most honest and sweetest guys around, he makes the school laugh with the pranks he pulls, he wows them with his singing, but most of all he is a friend to everyone no matter who they are, and I will not let you judge him or say anything bad about him even if you're in his body. Got it!"

Gulping I nodded nervously I shouldn't piss off the girl that could possibly help me get my body back. "Got it…"

"Good." Letting go of me she shook her head and continued walking.

Taking a deep breath, I followed her only I was walking a few feet behind given the fact she was still angry. Slowly Darling led me down a set of stairs into what looked like a tiny library but it was more…secretive. Looking around I frowned slightly. "So, this is the Cave huh? Not much to look at."

"No, it isn't we are close though. This is the Vault of Lost Tales." Darling said curtly.

"Ah…" Biting my lip I looked around and at some of the dusty books. "So, the Cave?

"Follow me." And like that we were off walking again, slowly the blonde led us deeper into the vault until we found our way to a rickety old cage elevator, stepping inside with Darling together we were slowly lowered into a very large sewer system. Pinching my nose, I followed Darling carefully avoiding any kind of much that could be in the sewer. Finally, I saw the Cave…Okay this guy had to be rich because this was basically the freaking Batcave. The place had everything from training courses all around, tables filled to the brim all kinds of different gadgets or lab equipment.

"Impressive isn't it." Darling smiled slightly. "I remember when Magnus first took me down here. Come on the computer is over there." She said pointing to a very large computer screen. "Come on let's make the call." Walking up to the largest computer Darling pressed a few keys and on the screen, became purple with a large skull with a bow on it appeared, and soon my body appeared on the screen with my aunt, a zombie girl that I had seen around the school and some steampunk robot chick I briefly met.

"Magnus?" Darling asked peering at me body.

"Darling!" My body shouted with a smile…. God that is so weird. "I missed you!"

Smiling Darling turned her head. "I missed you to hun."

Pushing past the blonde I smiled slightly. "Aunty Helen!"

"Oh, D thank goodness is alright, I was so worried about you." Aunty Helen said looking at me.

"Yeah…I missed you to..." Turning to stare at my body I raised an eyebrow. "So, your Magnus…I would say it was nice to meet you… but- "

"Given the circumstances I understand, not the best way to meet." Magnus nodded. "Listen D can you tell me if you have any idea about how this happened?"

Shaking my head, I frowned. "No I don't, I went to bed and ended up in your body…What about you?"

"I was just studying for a test…Nothing magical…So I have no clue how this happened." Magnus sighed.

Looking between me and Magnus the zombie frowned and groaned catching Magnus and robot girl's attention. "Wow wow… Slow down. I can't believe I just said that to a zombie." Shaking his head, Magnus looked over at teenage robot girl. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so but then if she is right we could fix this situation." The steam punk robot girl nodded.

"Magnus hunny please explain what is going on?" Darling asked looking between her boyfriend and the other monster girls. "I think we are all lost." Me and my aunt nodded staring at Magnus with a confused expression.

"Okay short version is, Ghoulia here can fix the problem but it will take her…. An hour or two, right?" He asked looking at the zombie geek who nodded and then groaned. "Oh, and if Robecca helps and we get some magical assistance from your side we could be done sooner. Just get Giles to help you on that side alright?"

Nodding Darling bit her lip. "Alright…We will, and Magnus?"

Turning his head, he smiled. "Yes?"

"Be careful and…I love you." She blushed brightly

"I love you to." He said. "Now come on we got work to do…"

"Wait can I speak with D alone?" Aunty Helen asked staring at both Magnus and Darling. Shrugging, both teens left the screen, leaving me alone with my aunt. "D… How are you doing?"

Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms across my chest. "How do you think? But…I can deal. How are you?"

Sighing my aunt ran a hand through her hair. "I swear kiddo your trying to put more gray in."

"Listen Aunty Helen I- "

Smiling she shook her head. "Relax kiddo I am just teasing. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me to…Listen I am going to hang up but hopefully we should be done soon." Smiling softly my aunt nodded at me. Nodding back, I smiled slightly. "See you soon enough." The call ended shortly after that, turning around I saw Darling was on her cellphone…? It didn't look like anyway cellphone I ever seen but she was calling someone. Deciding to leave her alone I walked around the Cave not sure what to do since it would Giles to help us, as I wandered around I came upon a glass case and raised an eyebrow at it. Inside was a suit of armor expect it looked…weird…Kind of like fantasy Batman.

"Admiring the armor?" Turning around I found Darling with a small grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…Sorry just…what is- "I started to say but was cut off by Darling shaking her head with a small chuckle. "Relax."

Frowning I looked at the armor and looked back at the blonde. "What is this thing? Or this place?"

"The home of the Dark Knight." Giles said appearing within view.

Shaking my head, I looked over at the old man blinking. "How in the world did you get down here so fast?"

"Magic." Was the only answer I got. "Now come we must prepare."

Motioning for me to follow him to an empty section of the Cave Giles had me sit down, taking out a piece of chalk the old man began to draw a circle around me and strange symbols. "After you two had left my brother and I spent our time looking for a way to switch you both back and we found it, we must send you to the Astral plane and from there you should be pulled back into your body, and Magnus into his."

"So, the device they are building back in my world will do the same for Magnus then?" I asked as watched the old man as he walked around me.

Nodding he smiled. "Yes, those friends of yours are incredibly smart, you're lucky to have them in your life."

"They aren't my friends." I frowned.

Raising an eyebrow, the old man gave me a small smile. "They aren't? Then why would they help you?"

"They aren't, Magnus is the one they are helping. He's their friend not me." I sighed.

"D, may I be blunt with you? You're wrong whether you want to belief it or not young man, they consider you a friend." Giles shook his head. "Yes, you had a hard life, but you are the only one that you're hurting by not letting others in."

Frowning I almost growled. "How do you know about my life huh? You know- "

"You're a dhampir, that means you will have a hard life." Giles nodding. "But you go to a place where people understand you, and know who you are and accept you."

"How? How could you know anything about my world or me?" I asked gasping.

Chuckling Giles shook his head. "Young D I have traveled to many places and have seen many things and a dhampir is hardly anything new." Sighing slightly Giles stroked his beard. "D, your life has been hard I can only imagine what you went through but, let tell you something if there is one person who could understand you it is Magnus."

"Huh? How does that- "

"Magnus is not from this world or yours for that matter. He lost his life, his family and friends and yet he didn't close himself off. Instead he opened his heart and embraced everyone here, he even opened himself up to love." Giles nodded toward Darling who was pacing back and forth with a worried expression.

"I… I had no idea." I frowned.

Giles leaned over and gently touched my shoulder. "D, no one is going to ask you to forget whatever pain you have faced but don't let it hold you back from embracing life or the people in it."

Looking down I nodded at his words. "You… You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you, Giles."

Nodding with a knowing smile the old man went back to work preparing the spell. The rest of the preparations didn't take long but to be honest it felt like forever, mainly because I was forced to sit down in the center of a circle. Finally, the ritual started, Giles began to chant in an unknown language and slowly the runes in the circle began to glow brightly. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and found myself slowly drifting off into nothingness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I was… Well no where it was like a black and inky void, the only thing in the void besides me…. Was Magnus…Okay this is weird… Looking down I sighed in relief, even though I wasn't back in my body my spirit self was the same as my body, looking back at Magnus I raised an eyebrow. "So… Your Magnus."

Grinning he nodded his head. "I see my reputation proceeds me… And you're the day walker."

Rolling my eyes, I groan. "No Blade jokes please…" This guy is a total geek…Okay maybe that isn't a bad thing.

Laughing he nods. "Fine, fine but…Despite everything that happened D it was cool to meet you."

Sighing I nodded despite it all he is kind of likeable. "I guess the same could be said about you."

"So…Now what?" He asked looking around. "Because I have no clue what to do here, but I do have some advice for you…Listen I learned a bit about your life from your aunt and how you are. I got to say though man if you ever need advice or just a friend to talk to. Well you got me, sure I am not the most normal dude but hey I am always a good listener." He smiled at me. "Plus, a piece of advice try to make friends because let me tell you, those ghouls and guys will fight tooth and nail to help you when the chips are down, trust me."

"Thanks… I will consider it." D smiled slightly…You know maybe Giles is right about this guy. Huh…I feel something…Oh crap, look out body here I come!

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around…The cave…I'm back! Grinning I jumped up and rushed toward the screen and called up the Monster World in time to see D was back in his own body. "Hello! Hey I'm back in my own- "I started to say but was tackled by my girlfriend.

Chuckling Giles came up to the screen as I was being kissed to death by my girlfriend. "Fret not Magnus is fine, his girlfriend is just…Making sure he is alright." Shaking his head, he smiled. "I am glad you're home D."

Nodding his head in thanks to the older man D smiled slightly. "Thank you, Giles, … For everything."

"Of course, D and- "He started to say but I came back to the computer with lipstick marks all over my face. "Yo dude if you ever want to talk get my number from your friends over there alright? I am always up for a talk with a guy that gets my references."

D simply shook his head but I swear I saw a small smile on his face. "No promises."

Smirking I shook my head. "Alright see yeah later bro!" Giving a small wave I ended the call and found myself face to face with Darling who grinned at me… Why was that grin so frightening? Gulping I looked at Giles and gave him a wave. "Thanks for the help Giles but um…I have a girlfriend to make happy…"

Chuckling Giles shook his head watching as the teenage girl grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him away. "To be young and in love again."


	40. Way too Wonderland

**Wow I can't believe this happened 40 chapters, here we are people Way too Wonderland and let me say it has been one heck of a ride just getting here and it is all thanks you, the reviewers, followers and faved this story. So please give yourself a big hand :) Anyway back to the matter at hand I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter and trust me it took me a while in between school, work and everything in between it kicked my butt, however I got it done because I know you guys wanted this and soon I will try to get back to updating like normal with the smaller size chapters which will happen soon enough. Anyway for those of you who reviewed last chapter Magnus will have his own adventure... Kind of you shall see, oh and Briar I went back to your outfit but when I started to think on how I wanted to write this chapter I decided to change Magnus's look I did like your design loved it even but I think for this side adventure for Magnus he needed the one I made, but don't worry that outfit will be his wedding suit in the one shot with Maddie. Anyway I shall see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"So, breaking the curse on Wonderland…Cool I'm in." I grinned walking into the study hall, Raven nodded her thanks and smiled. "Everybody grab a book. Look for whatever you can find out about Wonderland. Or, how to get back - anything!" Raven commanded as the group of us all started to search through the study hall. Alistair and Bunny both tackled one section together, while Darling and Apple were pouring through all kinds of books, Madeline, Kitty and Lizzie started to pull random books off the shelves while Faybelle angrily read through one book while sitting on a desk. As for me I did something a bit different I was reading through a book on magical gateways. "Hmm…Interesting…"

"Well, here's an interesting fact - Maddie, is it true school in Wonderland is held only one day a year?" Raven asked looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah! But we have to cram a lot-a lot-a lot-a lot of study into that one day!" Madeline said her eyes rolling around.

Smiling sadly Alistair looked down. "It was a great place to live."

"And your mom really is a good queen, Lizzie. I think the curse just kinda stressed her out." Bunny smiled placing a hand on the future queen of hearts shoulder.

"Thanks, Bunny. It really must be so hard for her all alone, with a whole queendom to take care of." Lizzie frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Raven frowned and set a large stack of books on the desk." Despite what I said in the castleteria, this really is my mom's fault. I almost wish she were around. I could reason with her - she'd be powerful enough to open up the worlds again."

"Maybe…" I mumbled to myself. "This could…" Closing the book I was reading I looked around the room. "Guys I have an idea I will be right back." As I walked out of the study hall Darling followed after me with a confused look.

"Magnus hun what are you planning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I just need to see Giles, go and help our friends, I will be right back."

Frowning slightly, she nodded. "Alright but you better tell me what you have planned when your back."

"Of course, now then I will see you soon." Smiling I kissed her cheek and wandered off to find Giles, around this time he should be with his brother eating in their office… Great if I can just pull him away from his brother I can get what I need and leave without his older brother finding out what is going to happen. That seriously needs to lighten up…Hmmm…Maybe I could…No Magnus focus on what you're doing, we can prank the old man again later. Rushing into the headmaster's office both brothers were both speaking about something or another but stopped seeing me.

"Mister Maverick what do you want?" Milton asked with a frown.

"Oh, lighten up brother, Magnus what do you need my young friend?" Giles asked with a smile.

Grinning I nodded at the older man. "Just need your help with something Giles, it will be really quick."

Smiling Giles patted his brother on the shoulder and together the two of us walked out of the office. "So, what is it you need my boy?"

"I need access to Vault in the Cave I need a few magical artifacts, mainly the Vorpal Blade and the Mirror of Duality." I said after looking around to make sure we were alone.

Raising an eyebrow Giles stroked his beard. "What is it you have planned Magnus? Those magical artifacts aren't meant to be used unless- "He frowned and then smiled. "Trying to save an entire realm, are we?"

Laughing I nodded, man Giles is always on top of everything. "I will go get them. - "He started to say but stopped when the castle shook violently. "That…It came from the study hall."

"Darling and the others!" I shouted rushing back to the study hall room only to find it in shambles…" Alistair! Bunny!" I called out seeing them on the floor, slowly helping them both to their feet I looked around with a frown. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"I… I don't know…" He sighed. "Raven and the others found the spell that the Evil Queen used and tried to reverse it…but then they vanished."

Gritting my teeth in frustration I took in a deep breath and let it go. "You guys going to be okay?"

Bunny nodded. "We should be fine but what about- "

"I will find them." I said looking at the two Wonderland teens. "You guys search around here." Leaving the room, I saw Giles standing in the hallway with a concerned look on his face. "Well what happened my boy?"

"Raven, Lizzie, Madeline, Briar, Apple, Kitty and Darling all vanished… They found the spell that Raven's mom cast on Wonderland and Raven tried to reverse it…And now they are gone." I took a deep breath and frowned. "I have a feeling they are in Wonderland."

Frowning Giles strokes his beard in thought. "Then we need to find you a way to go after them."

"Get the items I need from the Vault for me, and meet me near the Gate, you know the one that took me Monster High." Nodding Giles and I both went our separate ways while I headed straight for the gateway if I could do what I did before but have it send me to Wonderland…I could rescue my friends and girlfriend… God I hope this works, who knows what is going on with them. Getting to the Gate I started to reconfigure it…It was simple to be honest. I mean I did it before but this time I wouldn't end up in the Monster world, as I worked on the gateway I couldn't help but worry about my friends. Madeline had mentioned that Wonderland was a world that ran according to its own logic which meant no logic…and logic at the same time… This is confusing. The Gate slowly started to make a strange noise that sounded almost like a one of those noise makers followed by firecrackers going off and a whistle blowing. A bright rainbow like light appeared and the portal was stabilized.

"I see you got it working. Good job lad."

Turning around I smiled at Giles who came walking up carrying a bundle for me, slowly I took the bundle out of his hands and unwrapped it, the first thing I noticed was The Vorpal Blade, quickly strapping it onto my belt I grabbed the next item which was the Mirror of Duality quickly wrapping that up I stored it inside a very pocket in my jacket. The final thing that was in the large bundle was…" Seriously Giles? The Dark Knight armor?"

"You may need it, Wonderland has not been the same since the curse was laid upon the land. Many things that were are simply not, and things that were not now are." The older man stroked his beard. "You may need it before this journey is through. I also prepared the Red Hood for Maverick… You do plan on letting him out do you not?"

Nodding I looked over the Dark Knight's armor and Red Hood's and sighed. "Yeah, but not right away, is there any way you can…"

Snapping his fingers both armors shrank and raced into my pocket. "Oh, never mind…And- "

"And when you need them simply think about it and they will appear on you, I have been working on this for a while. Just in case." Smiling Giles patted me on the shoulder. "I will do some research here, maybe we can find something to help you on this side."

Smiling I placed my hand on the old man's shoulder. "Thank you, Giles, I will bring them home." Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around and ran straight into the portal. Now for those of you that have never traveled to a magical land let me tell it is always different depending on the land. For Wonderland, it was like falling down a rabbit hole, expect it was completely black with tons of random things all around me, there was tea cups and flowerpots, pianos, gears and clocks. As I was falling I spent my time avoiding the random crap that was around me I even had to run along a clock gear I had to admit this was pretty cool.

"You know I may have to do this again when my friends aren't in danger!" I shouted to myself. "Huh? What is- "I started to say as a bright light came over me, my arms spread out and soon were covered in playing cards and chess pieces, and the moment they vanished my left arm was now covered in armor similar to Terra's from Birth by Sleep but it covered my entire arm, the top of the armor was in the shape of a golden crown, with green and silver lining over it with red and black knight chess pieces and rooks on it. My shirt changed into a black t-shirt that had a white king chess piece in the center, I had on multiple studded belts the studs were in the shape of the diamond playing card symbol the Vorpal blade was now on my back with a leather strap holding it in place, my jacket ended right above my waist and the color became dark green with a golden crown symbol on the left side near my heart with the queen on my right. My pants were baggy and dark blue with the club symbols acting like cargo pockets, finally my shoes grew a bit larger, they reminded me of Sora's shoes from Kingdom Hearts 2 expect the little zipper had the heart symbol on it. My right hand was covered in a fingerless glove with the pawn symbol on the top side and the bishop on my palm.

The light quickly faded and I found myself ankle deep in…. Well I wasn't sure what I was standing in but to be honest I didn't want to know, it was some kind of brown bubbling liquid. Looking down at myself I smirked and shook my head. "I had a freaking sailor moon transformation… Oh well now…if this is Wonderland…" Looking down at the brown liquid I leaned down sniffed it, raising an eyebrow I scooped up some of the liquid and sipped at it. "It's tea…Yep this is Wonderland."

"Now…Where is the girls?" I rubbed my chin in thought. "Better question is where am I?"

"Why you are here, and if you weren't then you would be there. Or maybe somewhere else." A random voice said.

Looking around for the voice I reached for the Vorpal Blade with a small frown. "Okay what is going on? Who's there?"

"No one, and someone, maybe I am you, or perhaps you're me."

Sighing I let go of the sword and climbed out of the tea onto some solid ground. Looking around I was in some kind of swamp expect all the liquid was tea…With cookies, cakes, and other tea time assorted snacks that floated in the tea. There were no trees per say but instead there was pocky. "Okay this is weird."

" _Magnus! Thank the pages you're here!" Brooke shouted for joy._

"Brooke? What is going on? Where am I? And where are the girls?" I asked looking up at the sky.

" _Raven and the others are at Wonderland High right now, you have to help them."_

"Great I will get right on that but…I have no idea where I am." I grumbled. "Or how to get there."

That was when the voice decided to speak up again. "To lose is to find and to find is to lose if you wish to look for your friends deeper in you must go."

"Umm…. If that is riddlish I am going to say in order to find my lost friends I can't look for them, instead I have to go deeper into the… Tea swamp?" Rubbing my chin, I let out a sigh, shaking my head I looked up at the sky. "Brooke which way is Wonderland High?"

" _If you go forward from here you could reach it in an hou-Wait where are you going? The school is in the other direction."_

"You heard the random voice if I go looking for them I will lose them. So, I have to get lost and go into deeper the swamp." Turning around I started to walk deeper into sweets and tea invested swamp. "Listen Brooke I know this doesn't make sense but this is Wonderland, but do me a favor keep an eye on the girls and let Madeline know that I will be there as soon as I can."

" _I will but be careful Magnus, I heard some horror stories about the Tea Swamp." Brooke sighed._

 **Back with the girls**

"So, wait Magnus is here in Wonderland? But he isn't coming to get us?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because some voice told him to go deeper into some tea swamp?"

That caused the other Wonderland girls to shutter in fear. "Don't mention that place it's bad enough Maddie did." Lizzie frowned.

"Huh? What's so bad about- "Apple started to say but Maddie put her hands on her mouth. "Shhh…"

"That place is home to the…." Kitty looked around nervously and whispered. "The Jabberwocky."

"The Jabb-Ah what?" Briar asked.

"Shh don't say anything else about it!" Lizzie hissed out. "Or it could come after us."

"So, this thing…. It's the boogieman of Wonderland?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "And Magnus is…"

"Walking straight to it." Apple's eyes went wide. "We have to help him-No wait…We have to help Lizzie's mother."

Frowning Raven nodded. "The faster we help Lizzie's mom the faster we can help Magnus." The other girls nodded in agreement but the Wonderland natives looked extremely nervous. "Let's just hope he is alright." Maddie said.

* * *

"Okay seriously I hate this place!" I shouted as I used the Vorpal Blade to cut through the giant slug like worms as they appeared through the pocky trees and the tea. These slugs like things were not normal, they had bug like antenna, their skin was a turquoise and it was…scaly yet not scaly. They all had giant yellow/green eyes and buck teeth bottom and top, and miniature bat like wings. They appeared not long after I had first started to make my way through the Tea Swamp.

Panting I looked around holding the sword out in front of me with a glare. "This place is a lot more like American McGee's Alice in Wonderland then the sweet and beautiful place that Madeline always told me about." Shaking my head, I lowered the sword and looked around. "Anyone else want a piece of me!?"

Nothing but the bubbling of the tea answered me…Cleaning off the sword I placed the Vorpal Blade back in its sheath. Taking a deep breath, I kept on walking forward. "I swear the moment I find the joker who sent me into this place I'm going to beat the living daylights out of them."

"Now, now don't you fret, or else you could lose this little bet."

Frowning I ignored the voice and kept on powering through. I wasn't sure where this trail was going to lead me but I had a feeling it was going to be nothing but trouble. The more I walked the darker and creepier things going as I walked, the tea started to become more of a burgundy color slowly fading to a dark red, the pocky trees actually started to resemble trees now skinny dead ones with spikey branches and hanging vines and creeping ivy all along the base of the trees. "Seriously this place would be American McGee's wet dream…" Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Come closer, come closer, and soon you will see the very thing that you seek."

"You know what I changed my mind I am going to make you eat your teeth." Grumbling I slowly came upon a large clearing…well clearing is a bad word more like a large floating land mass with a tiny bridge leading straight to it, and in the center, was a giant winged monster that looked like it gave birth to those slug things.

The monstrous creature chuckled to its self as it stared at me it's face showing amusement. "You are welcome to try." It flashed it's four buck teeth. "Now then hero it is time for us to do batt- "It started to say but stopped the moment I came across the bridge and jumped up grabbing one of its antenna forcing it to look me in the eye. Pulling free the Vorpal Blade I stuck it in the monster's mouth. "I have been looking for you all over the place, now my friends are in danger and I have a long way to go, and you are going to take me there, and you're not going to give me any trouble. - "Slowly poking the Vorpal Blade into the roof of the monster's mouth to make a point I gave this thing my Dark Knight voice. "Right?"

The creature shook its head nervously as it eyed me with fear. Slowly pulling the sword out of the monster's mouth I put it back in and climbed onto its neck and smacked him on the head. "Now get."

Flapping its massive wings the monster took off and soon we found ourselves flying through the air. "Where to?" The creature asked as we flew.

"To Wonderland High, I need to save my friends." I nodded as I held onto the creature's antennas to make sure it didn't try to flip me off. As we were flying I decided to make some conversation with my giant ride. "So… Back in the creepy swamp was that really blood or?"

"It was berry tea." It grumbled out. "And the darker trees were solid pieces of dark chocolate and the ivy was mint icing."

"Huh…Who knew…" Shrugging I looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. "So, question those things I fought back there? Were they your- "

"No not my children just giant bugs that look like me, anything else?" It asked looking at me with a slight glare.

Rubbing my chin, I shook my head. "Not too much but why did you lure me to you?"

Huffing out a sigh the creature shook its head. "I am the Jabberwocky, you are the wielder of the Vorpal Blade, we are meant to fight it is my destiny to be defeated by that sword, but instead of being beaten you just bullied your way into controlling me."

"Yeah…Sorry about that but you see my friends are trying to save the Queen of Hearts and stop the evil cur- "I started to say but the Jabberwocky hovered and looked back at me. "The Queen is in danger? Why didn't you say so!" And like that the Jabberwocky took off like a rocket.

"I guess you're a loyal subject of her majesty then!?" I shouted over the rushing wind.

"Indeed, we of Wonderland are all loyal to the Queen of Hearts even the other kings and queens, even I the Jabberwocky know of loyalty to the Queen we must help her!" Letting out a massive roar we found soon found ourselves in front of a massive castle which kind of looked like Ever After High but wackier. As we got closer I caught of glimpse of Raven in tallest room. "There Jabber! I am going in!"

Nodding the winged monster slowed down and leveled out his head, pulling out the Vorpal Blade I ran across his head and jumped through the window with a large shout. Breaking through the glass I tucked and rolled into the room and stood to my feet with the Vorpal Blade held in front of me with a grin. Looking around the room I winked at my friends who were all in shock, well minus Madeline who was just giggling happily. Huh…New duds nice. "Hey guys did I miss the party?"

"Magnus!" They cried and tried to rush to me but were stopped by some card looking guys.

Frowning I held the Vorpal Blade up for the soldiers to see. "This right here is the Vorpal Blade, you know what it can do. Let my friends go or else."

Looking between themselves the playing cards let them all go, smirking I put the blade up and welcomed the oncoming hugs from my friends. "Great to see you guys."

"Magnus how on earth did you do this?" Raven asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, please do explain." Lizzie asked looking confused. "You were in…that horrible place according to Maddie…"

"Oh, you mean the Tea Swamp?" I asked but everyone in the room cringed. "Yeah. I was there met the Jabberwocky, strong armed into helping me get here." Everyone single Wonderlander looked at me with a shocked look even Madeline who knew the things I was capable of. "What? Is it that hard to picture that I could do stuff like this? Anyway, I was told there was trouble. Where is it? I want to punch it in the nose."

"Trouble is right here!"

Oh, god that accent is horrible…I think I puked in my mouth a little. Turning around I saw a very ….and I mean very ugly looking jester. "Sweet merciful Buddha what the hell is that thing!?" I shouted staring at the jester with horror on my face. "You look like Ronald McDonald's daughter only if she whores makeup."

"What!?" The jester screeched.

"And seriously the fake British accent? You sound like Madonna when she tried it, and trust me it didn't work for her." Shaking my head, I swear I could hear laughter coming from behind me, and not just from my friends. "Seriously you look like Dolly Parton, Joan Rivers, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Ronald McDonald all had a massive orgy with the clone whores of a freak show and gave birth to the world's ugliest baby…Oh god I think I am going to throw up." Covering my mouth, I went green for a second. "No…I think I am going to die…No I will throw up then die…Mommy please make it go away!"

Everyone in the room was now laughing, they didn't get the references I am sure they were thinking it was hilarious either way given how I was reacting. The Jester however was fuming so much that she walked straight up to me and slapped me across the face which caused the entire room to go silent. "Shut your mouth you inso- "She started to say but stopped since my reaction to her slapping me was a punch to her face.

"Magnus!" Apple shouted. "You would hit a lady…even one as horrible as Courtly- "

Looking back at Apple and the others I shrugged. "What she isn't a lady, she's a bitch."

Madeline just giggled and shook her head, Raven smirked slightly, Briar shook her head with a grin, Apple just looked thoughtful, while Kitty was laughing and Lizzie looked happy. "So… Big bad defeated? Can we lea- "I started to say but I felt something smash against my skull. "Hey who turned out the lights…" I mumbled as I fell onto the ground and I don't remember anything after that.

When I finally started to wake up, I let out a groan slowly sitting up I rubbed my head and winced. "Son of a nutcracker knocked me out…I am going to kick her- "I started to say but stopped as I looked around I was in a really disgusting room that reminded me a of sewer to be honest which was mixed with a classroom. Sitting one of the desks was a large turtle thing that looked like it was mixed with a moose. "Umm…Hi?

"I am the Mockturtle and welcome to detention forever. Now Just because I am not a real turtle doesn't mean you should mock me. I am just as good as a normal turtle." He said in a very sleepy voice.

Looking at him I slowly stood up and sat on top one of the desks in the room and crossed my legs and grinned evilly. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun."

* * *

"Hm? Looking toward the door I smiled and waved slightly as my friends were all shoved inside. "Hey girls welcome to detention forever."

A sniffling sound came from underneath a large desk as the Mockturtle poked his head out. "That is my- "He started to say but I smirked looking at him. "What did I say about coming out from underneath the desk?"

"To not do it unless I let you out." He said crying slightly.

"And are you?" I asked with smiling while turning my head.

"N-no…"

"Then back under the desk you go or else I shall mock you again." I glared down at his desk causing the Mockturtle to hide underneath it. Shaking my head, I looked back at my friends and smiled. "So, anyone want to catch me up with what is going on?" The rest of the girls quickly filled me in on the events of the day and everything that was going to go down, after finding out the White Knight had been helping them my worries about Darling were now gone.

"Magnus, I hate to ask this but how come you haven't tried to escape?" Kitty asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't the door just lead's back to this room, and the only way out is through him." I said pointing toward the desk. "Sadly, he won't let us out even after I verbally abused him."

Apple looked at me with a shocked look but I simply shrugged it off. "It's not that big of a deal he told me not to mock him and…. Well you know how I am."

"That means… I can't save my mother!" Lizzie began to cry, frowning I looked down at her and shook my head. "We will get out of here I promise Lizzie."

"But you said there was no- "Briar started to say but stopped when I pointed to a few places around the room. "Look at those marks and tell me what do you see."

Deciding to humor me the girls all looked at the places I pointed at and spotted the markings with raised eyebrows. Well expect Madeline who was jumping up and down for joy. "That's my dad's signature!"

Grinning I nodded. "The Mad Hatter I found out was always in here but he found ways to escape. So, we can to. We just need to figure something out."

"But how? If only we could ask the Mad Hatter…." Apple frowned as she rubbed her chin in thought.

" _Maybe I can help?" Brooke asked._

"Well it's about time Brooke!" I grinned staring up at the celling.

Giggling Madeline nodded. "I have an idea!"

* * *

"How did we get in this situation?" I asked staring down at the Red Knight with the Vorpal Blade drawn.

"We declared a challenge!" Madeline grinned like a mad woman while she giggled. "But since you have the sword you should fight him."

All the other girls nodded their heads, rolling my eyes I focused all my attention on the guy before me, he looked tough but then again, I had fought and struggled against things tougher then him. So maybe I could win? Shrugging I raised my sword to block his incoming strike when the 'White Knight' came upon the scene blocking the attack. "Run save the Queen of Hearts I got this one."

That was all the others needed to get the heck out of dodge while I just shook my head. "Thanks for the save but are you sure you can handle this one on your own?"

"Of course, go and help our friends."

Grinning I nodded. "I will be sure to thank you properly later!" I shouted as ran away from the fight, sheathing the Vorpal Blade I looked for the others but they all had vanished. "Where could they have… I need to get to the Queen of Heart's birthday…" I started to say but was interrupted by a loud roar. Looking up I saw the Jabberwocky who flew straight down and picked me back up, placing me on top of his head the creature grinned in its creepy fashion. "Good to see you Hero, where to?"

"Umm… Queen of Heart's birthday party?" I said staring at him.

"Right!" Taking off he flew as fast as he could.

"Hey why did you stick around? I'm glad you did but- "

"You are perhaps one of the more interesting humans I have ever met, I thought I would stick around and see what would happen." Grinning we soon found ourselves over the castle making a quick landing the Jabberwocky and I both ignored all the cries from the people of Wonderland. "Here is where we stop, good luck."

Nodding I quickly jobbed off his back and smiled. "Thanks for the help Jabber, see you later bud." Chuckling he nodded and took off into the air and soon vanished from sight, shaking my head I looked around at the looks people were giving me. "What?"

"Guards seize him!" The Queen shouted as her card guards surrounded me.

Holding up both my hands I grinned nervously. "Wait your Majesty I'm friends with your daughter Lizzie and she will be here any minute… You are in terrible danger!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"Wait what do you mean you are friends with my daughter?" The Queen frowned with a raised eyebrow as she smacked her specter in one of her hands.

"Yes, my name is Magnus Maverick I go to school with her at Ever After High." I smiled nervously.

"Magnus Maverick? Yes, Lizzie mentioned you would be coming, guards let him go to the present room to help his friends and my daughter!" The Queen commanded. All the guards that had me in circled and all of them left. Smiling my thanks to the Queen of Hearts I rushed toward the present room to find everyone cowering behind some large pile of presents.

"What is going on guys?" I asked only for a bright blue ball of magic flew past us.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The Jester called out.

"She has Raven's mom's spell book and she is totally kicking our butts." Briar said as she covered her head.

"The only way we think we can beat her if Raven signs the Storybook." Apple said looking over at the goth like girl. "Listen I know you can do this you are stronger than any dark magic, you're a good person Raven."

"Apple I don't know- "Raven said but soon the pile we were hiding behind was destroyed.

"Found you!" The ugly clown called out.

"Raven you can do it I believe in you." I smiled at the girl and winked, pulling out the Vorpal Blade I swatted away a magical blast. "I will distract her!" Reaching into my jacket I pulled out the Mirror of Duality and grinned and soon I was separated from my other half who was now wearing his Red Hood armor. Grinning from behind his mask Maverick pulled out his hand crossbows and fired at Courtly while I began to swat away her magical orbs. Courtly using her new found magical power shielded herself from the bolts but she had to dodge the magical balls that I swatted back at her.

"There is two of you!? No matter I was debating about whether I wanted to kill you slowly or quickly and now I can do both!" Courtly cackled loudly.

"Bitch please you can't touch this fine body." Maverick called out only for the magic balls to send him flying out the room.

"Maverick!" I called out only for my body to be wrapped up in a giant magical hand, slowly the hand squeezed me. "Gah!"

"Now I get to kill you." Courtly grinned evilly.

"Un hand him!" A distorted voice shouted. Suddenly I was dropped to the ground, grunting I looked up to see a very pissed of Raven with a…oh god an evil smile plastered over her face that smile…it was wrong to see on her. "I won't let you hurt him or anyone ever!" Raven started to give Courtly a lesson in magical ass kicking 101 and it was not pretty. As I watched almost awestruck I remembered Maverick, looking around I found my double was alright a little burnt but otherwise fine. Shaking my head, I turned back to the fight and gasped loudly as Raven magical drained the power from Courtly and sent her to the ground, but she wasn't done…Oh god know she was going to kill her. Shakily I got to my feet, grabbing the Vorpal Blade I rushed in between the two girls holding my arms out in front of me.

"Get out of my way Magnus!" She shouted.

"No Raven I won't, I can't let you do this. Courtly is beaten we won." I said panting heavily.

Growling Raven glared right through me. "She tried to kill all our friends, you…I won't let her get away with that!"

Frowning I looked at the Vorpal Blade I pointed it in front of Raven and reversed my grip on the sword and stabbed it into the ground. "The only way you are going to get to her is through me, and the only way you can do that is by killing me with that sword."

Everyone around the room gasped at what was going on even Raven who was still lost in her evil aura. "But Magnus I- "

"Raven, this isn't you." I sighed slowly moving toward the dark-haired girl, gently I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You are perhaps without a doubt the kindest person I have ever met and it is one of the reasons why I care about you so much. Please don't become lost in the Evil Queen… Just be Raven." And with that finished I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug holding her close. "You pulled me out of my darkness and so I am going to do that for you Raven." Holding onto Raven the girl struggled for a moment but her evil aura vanished completely bringing her back to normal who hugged me back with a smile.

* * *

"Well that is that…" I grinned as I held onto Darling as we both watched our friends party on celebrating the fact that the curse was gone, and now all the fairytale teens could be a Royal or a Rebel and it wouldn't cause any issue what so ever. Smiling Darling snuggled into me and gently kissed my cheek. "Yeah it is, and now I am just glad everyone knows the truth about me."

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah me too, though your brothers still seemed to be in shock." I pointed toward the Charming brothers who were still to shocked to do anything but stare into nothingness, which left them perfect targets for Maverick who decided to draw on them with a marker.

Shaking her head my girlfriend looked up at me. "Hey I have a question, when are you going to send Maverick back? Not that I'm not glad he helped us out but having two of you is enough for anyone."

Laughing I nodded. "Yeah, I know, but problem is I can't… See during the little fight with Courtly I lost the mirror so he is now stuck here."

Paling slightly Darling looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Wait does that mean he will be staying with us at Ever After High?"

"Don't worry about that princess." Maverick grinned walking up to the two of us. "Magnus and I talked it over before you showed up. I am going to stay here and see if I can find the mirror and if I can't… Well we decided that I should be free to live my own life now."

Smiling slightly Darling shook her head but accepted it. "Alright I guess that is fine… Well if you can't find the mirror I hope that you have a good life Maverick."

"Me to and thanks." Grinning my other half vanished into the crowd, most likely to find someone to mess with.

"You know is it weird of me to hope that things will go back to normal for us?" I asked looking at my girlfriend who just laughed.

"No Magnus because frankly I want the same thing now." Leaning up she kissed me on the lips. "Come on let's go dance." Laughing I allowed myself to be dragged onto the dance floor with a grin on my face. "I love my life."

 **Meanwhile in the Mirror World:**

"Hm, so my plan didn't go exactly as I wanted but now my daughter has her dark powers unlocked…That shall only help in the long run, but that boy Magnus. "The Evil Queen spat the name like it was a piece of disgusting food. "He is going to become a problem. First, he destroys the Harbinger and now he helps my daughter break the curse over Wonderland, I must find a way to be rid of him forever." Slowly a wide smile reached the Queen's lips. "Yes, that could work… Pray to whatever gods you believe in Magnus Maverick because soon I will be rid of you forever."


	41. Bluebeard part 1

**Here it is everyone the start of the next miny arc which will be this chapter and the next one, because after that I have a special surprise for all you I promise you will like it. Now let me explain something all these chapters leading up to the dragon games will be one big thing but I won't spoil it yet I promise you, also from now on Magnus has a new outfit which he will wear pretty much throughout the rest of his adventures and you guys will see it here, now he will change from time to time but his new regular outfit is the one he is wearing in this chapter. Now onto the only review for later chapter. I'm glad you liked it Briar and Maverick will mostly likely not live with anyone he will just travel and have adventures, anyway I hope this chapter is enjoyable because the next chapter will have a lot of action this will just lead up to it. Anyway see you all in the next review!**

* * *

Standing in my room I slowly buckled on the final piece of my new set of clothing, after the events in Wonderland I thought it was time for a change in wardrobe. Looking over my new clothing I grinned slightly to myself, Farrah and Lizzie sure knew their way around a magic wand and a sowing needle. My new clothing was my Wonderland outfit expect there was some changes I ditched all the playing card and chess motifs and some of the colors had changed, the armor on my left arm was now bronze and copper in color with red and gold lining, the major difference though was a fingerless glove, so all in all it really was Terra's armor piece.

My pants were now a dark navy blue while the cargo pockets were now red with an X's on them. Same for the fingerless glove on my right hand. My jacket was black with gray/silver lining with a hood while my shirt was navy blue. The shoes were the same minus the heart on the zippers.

"Yo Magnus you coming or what?" Walking into my room Dexter, Hunter, Sparrow and Alistair all came in and whistled slightly.

"Rockin look!" Sparrow grinned.

"Nice man so I am guessing Wonderland had a positive effect on you." Alistair smiled nodding his approval.

Laughing Hunter shook his head. "So, Magnus I'm guessing that this is going to be- "

"My new look yes." Grinning I stretched myself out.

"Did Farrah make that for you? Or Lizzie?" Dexter asking looking over the outfit.

"Both." I nodded. "After leaving Wonderland I fell in love with the outfit so I asked the girls to help make it." Looking down I stretched out again and shook my head. "Anyway, sorry guy's I was just finishing up."

"It's cool now let's go." Hunter waved as the five of us all walked out of my room toward the castleteria, once there we all separated. Dexter went to sit with his brother, Sparrow found some of his band mates and went over to them, leaving me Hunter and Alistair to all find our respective girlfriends. I found Darling sitting with Cerise both girls talking about… Well they were laughing about something and the moment I came up they stopped and grinned looking at one another.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked looking between them both.

"No, you don't hero." Cerise smirked as she took a bite out of her bacon sandwich.

Giggling Darling shook her head. "It's better you don't Magnus, by the way I love your new look."

"Thanks, hun I figured it was time for a change you know? I mean you can only wear the same style for long. Anyway, so what's the plan for today?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well I promised Rosabella that I would help her pass out fliers today after school, but we can meet up for dinner later." Darling smiled gently squeezing my hand.

Smiling I kissed her cheek and nodded. "Alright that works for me."

"Oh, excuse me I hope I'm not interrupting."

Looking up at the voice I shook my head. "No not at all Miss Marian, what can we do for you?"

Smiling the red-haired woman nodded at me. "Well I need to speak with you Magnus, if that is alright."

"Fire away." I grinned.

"Well if you are alright with I need you to be the 'hero' in my classes today if that is alright? If you agree I will clear your schedule for the day." Miss Marian said looking rather hopeful.

Looking at Darling who nodded encouragingly with a smile I looked at the teacher and smiled. "Sure, that is fine with me."

"Hexcellent young man, please follow me then and we can get started… Oh wait have you had breakfast?" Shaking my head the older woman smiled. "Then eat and meet me in my office."

Giving her a salute I grinned. "Yes ma'am."

After finishing up breakfast I walked to Miss Marian's classroom and found the woman was sitting at her desk working on some paper work. "Um Miss Marian?"

Looking up the red-headed woman smiled. "Good timing Magnus, I am just finishing up some of the paper work that is needed for today."

"Ah cool, so I have to ask what am I going to be doing?" I raised an eyebrow while crossing my arms. "Because frankly I don't have a clue."

Shaking her head the teacher smiled at me. "It is simple for today I will have all the girls go through various situations and you as a hero must save them."

"Seems simple enough." Shrugging I smiled back and looked around. "So, what is the first thing we will be doing?"

Grinning slightly Miss Marian stood to her feet. "Easy you will be fighting a dragon."

"Oh, is that all…. Wait what!?"

* * *

"I still don't like this." I grumbled as I stared at the very large and imposing figure of Legend, and her owner? Daring. The three of us stood on a large cliff with a cave entrance and a giant stone with chains on them.

Grinning Daring shook his head. "Magnus old boy relax, Legend is a sweetheart. Aren't you?" He asked as he gently patted the dragon's snout who leaned into his hand like a dog. "Come on over she won't bite I promise."

Slowly walking over to the dragon, I gently reached out and touched the giant purple dragon's snout and smiled slightly. "Wow…She's warm."

Legend looked down at me with her extremely large eyes and opened her mouth and…. licked me. "Gah!" Falling over I looked up at her and at Daring who was chuckling. "She likes you."

"I would hate to see what it would be like if she didn't." I grumbled trying to get rid of the dragon saliva. "So, I am guessing I am going to fight her for the damsel thing."

"That is right, and since she is my dragon I have to make sure she is okay with you. Because I normally do the rescuing myself so she isn't used to strangers." Daring explained as I walked back up to the dragon and gently kept petting her.

"Huh, you know this isn't so bad." I chuckled to myself. "So, you've done this before huh? What do I have to do?"

"It's simple for this part Legend will play the role of a dragon who kidnaps a princess, you as the hero must rescue them." Daring explained.

"Ah okay." I nodded looking at the dragon who decided to lick me again. "Gah dragon slobber." I laughed.

Blinking Charming shook his head. "Legend must really like you Magnus, that or you taste good."

Smirking I shook my head. "Yeah maybe- "

"Are you boys read?" Miss Marian came up to the both of us with a group of girls behind her. In the crowd of girls, I recognized a few faces, like Darling, Apple, Raven and few other girls. Walking up to the group of girls I nodded and waved at Daring who whispered into Legend's ear and she nodded taking off to hide somewhere. Daring motioned for me to follow him as he led down the cliff while Miss Marian explained the exercise for the day. "Now class today we will be practicing with a actual dragon and luckily Daring offered Legend to fill in for that spot, we also have a special treat as we will have Magnus act as our hero for the day, now you will get your turn but let's say Raven you go first."

Rolling her eyes Raven nodded and allowed herself to be chained to the rock. "Help, oh help. Somebody please come and save me…" She sighed rolling her eyes. "Seriously I can't believe we still have to do this."

"That's your cue my dear…" Miss Marian nudged me from her hiding spot.

Chuckling I slowly walked up to the stone with a fake sword and a shield on my person. As I got to Raven winked. "Hero for hire, at your service." Slowly I started to un do her chains when I heard a roar coming from within the cave Turning around I pulled free the fake sword and held the shield up in front of me getting ready for Legend when…something went wrong. Something came out of the cave it was a large brown scaled winged lizard with a scorpion tail.

"Wyvern!" Miss Marian shouted. "Run children!"

Looking up at the Wyvern I glared, the creature had piercing red eyes and a yellow silted pupil staring down at me. Tossing the sword and shield down onto the ground I held my hand out in front of me, in a bright flash of light the Vorpal Blade appeared in my hands while it's sheath appeared on my back.

"Magnus, you can summon the Vorpal Blade?" Raven asked looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Story time later, run now!" Nodding Raven tried but was stopped as the Wyvern blocked her exit. "Crap…Hide behind the rock, and hit it with your magic. I will distract it!"

The black-haired girl did as I told her and good thing she did the Wyvern launched its tail right at the spot she was standing, swinging the Vorpal Blade down I struck on it cutting into its tail. Hissing in pain the creature pulled its pointed tail back and tried to snap at me with its massive teeth. Jumping sideways I narrowly avoided being bitten in half when Raven struck, summoning a ball of purple and black flames she launched it into the face of the scaled monster. Roaring out its pain and frustration I ran over to Raven and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" Running past the Wyvern as it clawed at its burned snout I forced Raven to go down by the others only to have the Wyvern to smack me with one of its wings, sending me flying into the ground. "Magnus!" I heard someone shout but let's just say the next few moments were incredibly fuzzy. I saw the Wyvern roar and hiss at the girls with Daring, Darling and Miss Marian all standing in front of the others with Raven getting ready to toss another thing of magic at it when out of the blue someone fell from the sky and swatted at the Wyvern with a rapier and soon the scaly monster flew away. I soon felt Darling pulling my head into her lap while my other friends ran over to see if was alright.

"Magnus, are you alright?"

"We should get him to the nurse's office…"

"Relax young man we will get you some help soon enough."

Shaking everyone off I slowly sat up and stared at the guy who pulled off the rescue. The guy looked like he was in early twenties, he had long blue hair and a small blue beard trimmed neatly around his mouth. He was dressed like a Victorian era noble and of course in his hand was a rapier. "Who… Who are you?" I asked shakily staring at him.

Smiling the man bowed slightly before me and the rest of the class. "I am Lord Bluebeard, and I have come for Raven Queen. She is to be my bride."


	42. Bluebeard part 2

**Wowie this is my longest chapter guys, so I hope you enjoy, because this took me a long time to write and I wanted it to turn out well. Now onto reviews I know none of you saw this coming that was the point. Zx there sadly won't be a training montage here but something cool and weird happens so you will see. Now Briar I did see your dragon design and I do love it-smiles- But I do have my own design but I haven't chosen yet so I will think on it I promise. I am glad you did like Magnus's new outfit. Now for the reason why Dragons like Magnus... There is a reason but I won't show it just yet and the reason does go back a few chapters, now I do remember the info you gave me and I will use it trust me. Now I need to get to work on the next few chapters of my other stuff but I will update soon, now I shall see you all in the next review and please all of you stay golden I couldn't have done this without anyone of you.**

* * *

Where am I? Why is everything so dark…and cold…I…I... I am dying…I can feel feet…my life is slowly ebbing away… How did this even happen? I don't even really remember…It doesn't matter…I'm just so…tired maybe I should try and sleep…yeah sleep is good… Huh… what is that? I swear I could hear something…but I couldn't make it out… Who cares… Maybe I should just sleep…

"Mmmm…aaa…ggg…."

Huh… sounds like someone is calling my name…. But…I am sleepy…maybe I will just-

"Magnus!"

* * *

Shooting awake, I gasped for air clutching my side in pain. Panting heavily, I looked around and I was in a hospital room… I had wires of all kinds connected to me, inside of the room was my friends and I mean almost all of them they were all crowded around in the room, some of them were sleeping in various amounts of chairs others were sitting or lying on the floor all of them asleep. Looking down at the bed I saw Darling asleep with her head on the bed. "What…." My voice sounded scratchy… "What happened…The last thing I remember..." My mind flashed with images of a party…a huge fight…flashing metal…. Blinding pain. Sighing I leaned back in my bed, trying to piece together everything that happened.

"I see your finally awake." Looking up I blinked and stared at an older guy with neat gray hair, a lab-coat and a nice suit underneath that, around his neck was a stethoscope and clipped to his coat was a nametag. I tried to look closer but I couldn't make out the name. "Easy young man." He said in a soothing voice, gently laying a hand on my shoulder he laid me back with a smile. "You need to relax otherwise you may pop your stiches."

Looking down I saw I was in a medical gown, slowly lifting it up I looked over my left side and… Yep there was a bandage there with some stiches. "What… Happened?"

Frowning the doctor…Yeah, I am going to go with doctor for now, looked down at me with a small smile. "You saved your friend's life." He said pointing over to the sleeping form of Dexter and Raven, both were propped up against the wall their heads resting on the other. "Do you remember what happened to you? Or how this happened?" He asked taking a small flash light and shinned it in my eyes. "Let's see…. Hmm…No everything seems to be fine."

"Doctor…?"

"Swinehart young man." The doctor supplied helpfully.

"Wait Swinehart as in the battle- "I started to say but stopped when he nodded. "Alright Doctor I don't remember what happened…I'm trying but I got nothing…."

Frowning the Doctor Swinehart got a thoughtful look and rubbed his chin. "Perhaps if you tell me the last thing you remember and go from there then that could help jog your memory."

Biting my lip, I nodded thoughtfully. "Alright…I guess the last thing I do remember was during damsel class I was the acting hero for the day…. And something went wrong… A wyvern showed up and then…A guy by the name of Bluebeard showed up, and he said he was going to….

 **(Flashback)**

"What do you mean you're here to take Raven as your bride?" I shouted glaring up at the older man.

Raising an eyebrow Lord Bluebeard stared down at me. "I am going to take Raven Queen as my bride, it is as simple as that."

"Umm… No, you won't because I have a say in that." Raven frowned putting her hands on her hips.

Smiling the older man placed his rapier away and bowed slightly at the waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear, but sadly you do not." Reaching inside of his suit jacket the blue haired man pulled out a scroll and passed it over to Raven, taking it the original rebel looked over it and frowned. "This can't be real, I want to speak with my father."

"Of course, but please hurry my dear. We don't have much time." The guy said. "And you, young man why do you keep glaring at me?"

Glaring at Bluebeard I shakily got to my feet with Darling's help, I was still reeling from that blow from the Wyvern. "Because I'm going to kill you, there is no way in hell you are taking my friend."

Everyone around me gasped staring at me like I had lost my mind, even Darling who was still in shock. "Magnus…why are you- "

"Because in my world there was a story about this guy, Bluebeard killed every woman he married and I won't let him harm Raven." Holding my right hand out the Vorpal Blade re-appeared in my hand.

Rolling his eyes Bluebeard jumped down to our level and glared at me his eyes became red. "Shut your mouth, boy." He spat that last word and struck me against the face, gasping loudly Darling tried to slap the older man but he caught her hand and tossed her to the ground. Growling I shot to my feet and tackled the blue haired murderer and started to pound his face into hamburger meat…. Or I tried to this guy was trained he caught my fist and tossed me off him. Standing to his feet Bluebeard pulled his sword free and held it at my throat. "If you so much as move you little rat, I will kill you- "He started to say but the sword was knocked away from me by Daring who glared his blue eyes turning a dark storm gray.

"You hurt my friend and attacked my sister, I won't stand for that." The blonde prince growled. "And you may be a Lord but my father is a King I will see you imprisoned unless you drop your sword." As this was going on a lot of our friends were getting ready to charge the pompous ass known as Bluebeard, Raven's fingers were a flame with dark magic. "You so much as touch them I will burn you alive."

Eyeing the oldest Charming Sibling and Raven, Bluebeard sheathed his rapier with a sigh. "Very well, but they attacked first. And your friend here made a threat on my life. I had every right to act as I did."

Glaring up at the guy my eyes alight with a fire that I didn't even know existed. The only thing that kept me from trying again was Darling who gripped my arm tightly.

"Now if we have had enough of this, Raven you are to come with me right away. We have much to prepare for." Bluebeard said.

"Hold on I'm not going anywhere with you, not until I talk with my father." Raven crossed her arms across her chest. "There is no way he would have agreed to this."

Smiling Bluebeard pointed upward to reveal…. Oh, come on this guy has an airship? Well that explains how he came out of nowhere like he did. The ship was a marvel of well… Okay it was a blimp…I wonder if I could get Legend to set that thing on fire with Bluebeard aboard? Hindenburg 2.0 here we come. "Your father is aboard the ship waiting for you, in fact here…" Reaching into his suit jacket Bluebeard pulled out a MirrorPhone and tossed it over to Raven. "Call the number on speed-dial."

Raising an eyebrow Raven did. As this was going on it took everything in my power not to pull away from Darling…. Noticing this Daring walked over to me and helped his sister hold me back.

Sighing Raven tossed the phone back to Bluebeard with a depressed look on her face. "It's true… "

The gasping that surrounded us was almost deafening. "Raven this can't be… Can it?" Apple asked looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry Apple… But it is…I have to leave." Looking down Raven hugged Apple and all the others but when she came to me she smiled sadly and gently kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Magnus, thank you for being my friend." Walking over to Bluebeard Raven refused to meet anyone's gaze. Bluebeard wrapped his arm around Raven's side, a rope fell from the blimp. Grabbing ahold of it both Bluebeard and Raven were pulled aboard taken from out of sight.

"No…" I growled staring at the blimp as it floated away. "I will rescue you Raven, I promise!"

 **(End of flashback)**

"So, you were smacked around by Bluebeard and then your friend was taken." Swinehart said nodding. "What happened next?"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "I…I… "Sighing I nodded. "I needed help and so I went to see Giles Grimm the co-headmaster of the school…"

 **(Flashback)**

"Giles, we need to talk." I said my arms crossed my chest.

Frowning the youngest Grim brother nodded. "I know Magnus, I know. You want to go after Bluebeard and Raven and stop them from getting married correct?"

I nodded firmly. "Giles, I have to. The stories of Bluebeard… I can't let that happen to Raven."

"I understand Magnus but this situation is tricky. By law and right Lord Bluebeard can have any woman he chooses as his wife." Giles explained. "It has been a law ever since the fairytale world began, everyone knows what he does to women."

"Screw the law and screw whoever made them up. I am going to help my friend. I'm not from here Giles so I don't have to follow the rules." I said my tone becoming harsh. "And I will do this alone if I have to."

Sighing Giles shook his head. "I never said I wouldn't help you but you must understand that this will not be easy there are many things that…." He started to say but noticing the look on my face he shook his head. "Alright we must gather some students to help- "

"Excuse me Headmaster Grimm? Can we talk?"

Stepping into the room office was all my friends…. And I do mean ALL of them from Ever After. Everyone in here looked prepared to go to war. All of them had on either pieces of armor or had weapons. Looking around I raised an eyebrow. "What are you- "I started to say but stopped when Darling came forward with a sword on her hip.

"You think you're the only one that wants to help Raven?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "She is our friend too, and we will help you."

Giles looked between all of us and smiled to himself. "Very well children, you must all prepare then Bluebeard may only be a Lord but he has a private standing army, you must be prepared for anything."

At that all my friend turned to stare at me with an expectant look. "What's the plan general?"

"Well… We need some fire power Daring do you think that Lege- "I started to say when I realized something. "Hey what happened to Legend? Why didn't she come help us with that Wyvern?"

Stepping through the crowd Rosabella pushed her glasses up. "I can explain that, someone drugged with her dragonnip that is what made us all realize that Bluebeard must have done it. Legend is alright but she won't be up for a few days."

"He was planning this all from the start… But why would he want to marry Raven though?" Cupid asked.

"I think I can answer that." Giles stroked his beard. "Raven's mother the Evil Queen, you see before she was sealed away Bluebeard's father was her ally, but when she was defeated the Bluebeard family lost much of its standing and power, I think by giving her daughter to Bluebeard Senor's son…"

"I get it now…But that can't be it though… Can it? All this to regain a fallen alley? I think there is more to this then we all know." I said looking at Giles who simply shrugged. "But we can worry about that later, for now everyone let's go get our friend!" A large round of cheering surrounded us in the office but as I looked around at everyone I frowned someone was missing…" Hey. Where's Dexter?"

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Dexter Charming correct?" Swinehart nodded. "He is the young man over there with Raven Queen yes?" He said quietly pointing toward their sleeping forms.

Looking at them I nodded. "Yeah…

"When he came in he was treated for a few cuts and bruises but the bruise on his face he said that you caused it. But when we offered to treat him for it he told us no, said it was a reminder. Care to explain young man?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… You see Dexter is in love with Raven, but he could never work up the courage to tell her or do anything about it… So, when he found out she was to be married… Well…"

 **(Flashback)**

I found the prince he was sitting alone in a hallway crying… God this guy has it bad for Raven, time for some tough love…Sighing I walked up to him and glared down at him. "Dexter what are you doing?"

Sniffing the brown-haired prince whipped his eyes his glasses were in his hands. "Magnus… I…"

"Stand up." I said my voice losing every single trace of emotion.

"Just leave me- "He started to say but I wasn't having any of this, grabbing the prince by his shirt I lifted the prince up by his shirt and slugged him across the face, sending him into the ground. Staring up at me Dexter rubbed his face with confusion.

"Dexter, Charming you are a coward and you disgust me. You said you always loved Raven but here you have a chance to go and rescue her from certain danger and what are you doing? You are sitting here crying and feeling sorry for yourself, instead of doing everything in your power to save her. Like everyone else is doing." I stared down at him with my fist held up in front of me. "Dexter if you really love Raven then you will do whatever it takes to rescue her. Otherwise you are a coward and you don't deserve to love Raven."

Looking down the brown-haired prince frowned then looked up at me with nod. "You're right…I... I love Raven Queen." Standing to his feet the prince looked at me with a glare. "And I will save her from Bluebeard."

Grinning I nodded and held out my hand and stared at the prince. "Then what are you waiting for dude? Let's go save her."

Taking my hand Dexter nodded and smiled. "Lets."

 **(End of Flashback)**

"That explains that." Doctor Swinehart rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So how did you get Bluebeards castle? How did you assault it?"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow at the doctor and shook my head. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"For several reasons, the first I am trying to piece together how you received your wounds. Second, call it professional curiosity I was a battle field medic I am curious, I heard different stories about it from witnesses and from your friends, they all spoke about how you helped lead perhaps one of the greatest assaults in recent history." The old man shrugged. "And with only one causality."

"Ah okay…. Wait did you say wounds?" I looked over my body to see bruises of all kinds, small burns here and there. "I don't remember these…. I… "Grabbing my head I shook my head and sighed. "I'm trying to remember what happened but…"

Placing a hand on my shoulder Swinehart smiled. "Just relax young man, just keep talking. Tell me what happened afterword's." Nodding I tried to speak but my throat kept me from saying anything, noticing Doctor Swinehart left the room for a moment and came back with a glass of water with a straw. Handing me the glass he nodded. "Sip slowly."

Taking his advice, I slowly sipped at the water and cleared my throat. "Thanks…."

"Of course, now please go on if you wish young man. Unless you wish to rest." He smiled down at me taking away the empty glass of water away from me when I was finished.

"No…I can keep going… It's helping me…what was your last question?" I slowly leaned back and rubbed my face. Huh… Facial hair? "Um… How long have I been in here?"

"Three days."

Eyes going wide I had to stop myself from shouting, biting my lip I stared at the doctor who nodded at me. "That is correct young man, I can understand this is quite a shock."

"Understatement of the year…." Shaking my head, I closed my eyes rubbing my face. "Anyway, the last question what was that again?" I asked looking over the water cup.

Smiling Swinehart handed me the glass of water. "How did you get to Bluebeards castle and how did you assault it?"

Blinking I furrowed my brow. "How we got there…. How did we…Wait I remember now…We got there with the help of a friend."

 **(Flashback)**

To get to Bluebeard's castle wasn't an easy thing but it was managed with the help of the Good King AKA Raven's father, turns out he was strong-armed into allowing this 'marriage' to happen, so in secret he sent us copies of Bluebeard's home and even provided a way for us to get there via an airship. Standing around the ship everyone was preparing for what would be a full-on battle, Faybelle was standing in the back going over every single hex and curse she could think of while Farrah was reading through a book of charms, Hunter was stringing a bow with Cupid nearby passing him arrows alongside Sparrow, Cerise and her sister Ramona were both talking quietly while the older of the two was sharping her wolf nails. The Wonderland teens were standing amongst themselves with Madeline serving them tea but even the normally cheery girl was fighting to keep herself from twitching nervously. Ashlynn, Apple, Briar, and Rosabella were talking to some of the animals aboard, Blondie was standing around with Piper and Jillian the three of them were chatting trying to pass the time but they weren't sure what they could do. The mood was sober and grim, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. In the center of the airship I was standing over a large table, standing next to me was Darling, and her two brothers, Daring, and Darling both had long swords attached to their hips but Dexter had a rapier of all things.

"Magnus how did you get those blueprints? Or this airship?" Dexter asked staring at me.

"Raven's father gave it to us, he wants to stop this wedding as much as we do." I said not even looking up from the plans.

"Wait you mean King Oliver is helping us?" Darling asked staring at me as I stared down a large blueprint of Bluebeard's castle.

"That's right." I frowned rubbing my chin, sighing I looked away from the plans and closed my eyes.

Frowning my girlfriend placed a hand on my arm and smiled. "We will get her back I promise Magnus… Just look we have everyone here to help."

"Indeed, Magnus now we are getting close to Bluebeard and Raven what is the plan?" Daring asked.

"Please do share hun." Darling said staring at me.

Looking between the three Charming siblings I smiled slightly. "Right… Alistair will you come over here!" I called out toward the blonde.

"Sure Magnus, is it time?" He asked walking toward the table with the other Wonderlanders following in tow.

"Yeah, we are close. Attention everyone please stop what you're doing and gather around the table, we need to discuss our plan!" I shouted to my friends.

Everyone slowly walked up to the table all of them were curious about what was going to happen. Looking at them all I took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright everyone I first want to thank you all for coming here to help us rescue Raven. Now I have been in contact with Raven's father who has been giving me intel. Now we will be landing shortly- "

"Wait why can't we just float above the castle?" Apple asked looking confused.

"Because Bluebeard has the Wyvern, turns out that thing is his pet." I sighed. "… Now can we get back to the plan?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh… Sorry." Apple looked down.

"No, no I am sorry, I am just stressed… We all are…Now when we land we will have some issues to deal with, mainly getting into the castle, after that it's Bluebeard's forces inside, but the real trouble is going to be that Wyvern and Bluebeard himself." I shook my head. "Now the plan will be the moment we land I will need our archers and magic users to start blasting the walls of the castle and shooting at the soldiers on the battlements.."

"Magnus, I don't think we can kill- "Hunter started to say but stopped when I grinned.

"Cupid why don't you reveal what you did to the arrows."

Smiling the pink-haired girl nodded and held up one of the arrows that was in a quiver, looking closer the arrows tips were replaced with small glass orbs. "All the arrows have a special surprise, with some help from Magnus I was able to re-make some bombs he got from a prank shop and replaced it with a sleeping gas."

That made everyone visibly relax, looking around I smiled slightly. "That's right if we can get away with it no one will die here tonight." Well... I will get that Bluebeard if it's the last thing I do. "Now after we get inside there will still be soldiers to deal with. Each of you will be a part of a team with a squad leader, all of you will report directly to Alistair. He will remain aboard the ship and coordinate your efforts, Blondie you will also remain onboard but you will handle our communications, I will be leading the assault, we will keep in contact via this." Lifting up a small Bluetooth device to show them all." Now when I call your name and squad go stand together after that I will give you your assignment."

Nodding everyone looked around at each other wondering what they must do well besides the people I already mentioned their jobs. "Hunter, Sparrow, and Cupid. You will be taking the guards out, but after that you are to break off into the other groups to run interference, Farrah and Faybelle you both will be moving targets for the guards on the battlements, distract them with magic while our archers take them out. After that fly over the walls and lower the drawbridge to let us in. You both respectively will be known as Archery and Fairy groups"

Both fairies nodded their heads both looking at one another with thoughtful gazes, I guess they were planning on what spells to use.

"After getting into the castle we will set up a forward camp here." I said pointing toward the entrance way. "Lizzie, you will remain there alongside Bunny, Farrah will stay with you. You must hold the base camp, you will be known as Shield group."

"But Magnus how are we to hold that place with just the three of us?" Lizzie asked.

Grinning I jerked my thumb behind me. "Who said it would be just you three?"

Slowly walking toward the table was a figure wearing black leather jacket with silver along the shoulders and elbows, he had on segmented dark gray armor over his chest and legs and dark brown boots and pants, but the most striking thing about him was the wild grin on his face. "Hey guys did I miss the party?"

"Maverick!?" Everyone shouted staring at him in surprise.

Chuckling my double nodded. "Yeah I-Oof…Hey Maddie." Maverick grinned as the future mad hatter hugged him.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled letting go of him. "Now we have two Magnus's we are sure to win!"

Shaking his head Maverick nodded "Yeah, no problem, when Magnus told me what was going on I rushed my way over here." Maverick explained. "I just didn't know if I would get here in time so that is why Magnus didn't say anything." Everyone nodded accepting the answer and turned back to me.

"Anyway, Lizzie that good enough for you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning slightly Lizzie nodded her head. "Very well, he proved he can be useful during the events with Courtly."

"Ooo that burns princess…so much so…" Maverick touched his chest. "Please tell me how you really feel."

"I will you ruffian- "He started to say but stopped when I stuck my fingers in my mouth letting out a shrill whistle.

"Enough you two, work out your problems later got it? Good, now onto the next step. Faybelle, Kitty and Maddie." I said making sure the future mad hatter was paying attention. "You three will provide distractions throughout the castle." Looking at them I grinned evilly. "Give'em hell, dark fairy and wonderland style. You will be Chaos Group." The three of them grinned looking between them all each coming up with their own ideas on what to do.

"Now the biggest problem will be the Wyvern, but that is what our animal experts will be dealing with." I said staring at the princess's. "Ashlynn, Rosabella, Apple, Jillian, Piper, Cerise and Ramona you all will deal with that monster."

Frowning Rosabella held up a finger to say something but stopped when I stared at up. "No time for that, Cerise, Ramona and Jill you will provide distraction for the Wyvern. Don't get close just avoid it if you can, Piper you will use your turn table to enhance the other's voices. I am guessing by now the rest of you girls will know what to do, your group will be known as Snake Charmer."

The princess nodded their heads looking at one another with a frown. "If it's alright could Hunter go with us?"

"I don't see a problem, now, everyone else you will be providing distractions. Just don't do anything reckless alright?" Looking between everyone I noticed that the Charming siblings were all looking at me.

"Magnus what is our part in this plan?" Dexter asked looking at me.

"Easy the four of us will be getting Raven, we are Liberator Group." I nodded. "Now does everyone remember the plan? Any questions? None? Good then operation Caged Bird is a go people."

 **(End of Flashback)**

"A sound plan, but how did it fair when you came upon the enemy I wonder." Swinehart rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Clearing my throat, I looked down. "A little better than you would have thought but there was still one issue that could mess it all up…Bluebeard himself."

 **(Flashback)**

As the airship landed I looked out onto the castle with a frown, there was a large amount of guards standing on the ramparts, a lot more then I considered. Bluebeard's castle reminded me of a bit of the castle from Far Far Away in Shrek 2…. You know I am really starting to think the universe likes messing with me. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and looked over at my friends, all of them were waiting on me… I can't believe this I am going to be leading them into danger… I just hope we can stop this. "Alright everyone you know the plan stick to it but if you have to pull back then do it. I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight. We are going to get Raven back. Now Archery group and Fairy group go!"

Taking off into the air Faybelle and Farrah flew off into the air with Cupid, Sparrow, and Hunter running after them toward the castle. "Brooke, play some background music." I smirked. "Best they don't know what is coming."

 _Giggling the future narrator nodded her head. "You got it Magnus, and I think I know just the song."_

Soon bright lights and the sounds of men shouting out in surprise filled the air but was drowned out by a very familiar beat…." I need a hero?" Snorting I shook my head, guess Brooke and the universe share the same sense of humor.

 **(With the Archery and Fairy group)**

I couldn't believe we were doing this… attacking a castle to save a friend, never thought that I would ever be involved in something like this. Shaking his head Hunter pulled an arrow free from the quiver on his back and fired. The arrow sailed through the air striking another group of guards. "Yes!" Hunter cheered. "That is five more for me!"

"No way dude, I counted four!" Sparrow shouted as he fired at the guards.

"Please that was five and you know it!" Hunter shouted firing another knockout arrow.

"As if!"

"I hate to interrupt this love fest but shut it and keep firing!" Faybelle shouted as she threw another ball of flame at the guards forcing them to be in range of the archers.

Giggling slightly both Farrah and Cupid shook their heads and kept on doing their job, Farrah was turning the guard's armor into dresses which was distracting them long enough to run straight into another cloud of knockout gas. "I have to say, this is kind of fun."

Cupid nodded with a smile firing another volley of arrows. "Yeah it's a little fun! Be a lot better if we didn't have to fight though."

" **Archery and Fairy group what's your status?" Magnus's voice came through the Bluetooth in their ears.**

"Almost done we will have the gate down in just a moment…" Faybelle said flying over the castle wall and toward the courtyard, looking at the gatehouse the future dark fairy raised an eyebrow. "Crap…Lever is broken…" Looking up at the drawbridge a dark smile as a ball of magic appeared in her hands. "Oh, Magnus the bridge will be down in a few, come on over."

 **(With the main attack force)**

"Alright everyone we need to move now!" I ran toward the castle with the others following close behind me, getting to the castle gate it was blasted down, looking down I saw a few scorch marks on it. I looked at Faybelle with a raised eyebrow. "A little much yeah?"

Shrugging Faybelle grinned sheepishly. "What? The lever was broken so I improvised."

Shaking my head, I looked around with a small grin, all the soldiers guarding this part of the castle were all out cold. Some of them were even in dresses… Okay I'm guessing Farrah. "Alright everyone good job, now the Wyvern according to what King Oliver told me is going to be located on the east wing on the largest tower the thing is using it as a nest, You girls…" I started to say looking at the Snake Charmer group and pointed toward a large tower that had some kind of platform on it. "Can reach it from here, Cerise, Ramona and Hunter will go forward first, and if you can't charm that thing you run or knock it out got it?"

They all nodded and left without so much another word, leaving me with the rest of the teams. "Liberator we will take point, the moment we are in Shield you will maintain control of the entryway."

Nodding we all started to walk forward but I was stopped by Bunny who was tugging my jacket. "Magnus… I have to ask why am I here? I want to help Raven too but- "

"I know you don't like violence Bunny, but I have you here for a reason. You can create rabbit holes." I smiled staring down at her.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" The future white rabbit asked confused.

"Easy, if a team is in trouble you can create a rabbit hole and pull them out quickly. Or if we need a quick escape you can get us all out by the ship." I smiled and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you will do fine I believe in you, and so does Alistair."

Blushing Bunny nodded her head filled with more confidence. "Alright I can do this."

Nodding we all continued forward toward the massive castle doors, pushing them up I looked around at all the guards who were standing there with weapons drawn. Looking around I saw Maverick pull out his crossbows and grinned at me. "Show time!"

"Farrah throw up a barrier spell!" I shouted as the blue fairy created a shiny blue bubble around us as some of the guards fired at us with their crossbows, the bolts bounced off the shield. "Charge!" Running forward I sent a kick into one of the guard's armored chest, sending him into the ground, as this was going on Darling who ran up from behind me with her own sword drawn, and blocked an attack from a guard that tried to sneak up behind me. "Thanks babe." I grinned. Smiling she pushed the guard off of her which left him open to a blast of magic from Faybelle.

As this was going on Daring was fighting off two guards with little trouble, while Dexter…Well holy crap he was holding his own with the rapier he had. Looking over at Darling I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Giggling my girlfriend shook her head. "Dexter may not be the most athletic around but he is a prince Magnus. He was trained to fight with a sword since he was old enough to stand."

"Huh… That makes sense…. I guess." Shaking my head, I looked around the room and smirked slightly, Kitty was appearing and disappearing around the room tripping up guards or dropping knockout gas bombs on them. Madeline was running around pulling out random things from hat and throwing them at the guards, Maverick was firing at various amounts of targets while getting directions from Lizzie who was taking command of the situation, Faybelle was flying around hexing or cursing anyone that came to close to her or Farrah. Soon the room was quickly cleared and all the guards were out cold or cursed in some way or fashion.

Looking around I directed Cupid and Madeline to tie them up, after that was taken care of I turned around and faced the members of the Chaos Group. "Go and have fun."

Grinning widely Kitty vanished into thin air, while Faybelle flew out of the room through a random door. Looking at Madeline she just waved and skipped off with Cupid deciding to go with her.

"Then we shall stay here then." Maverick smiled as he was leaning against a wall while Lizzie nodded. "Indeed, Shield Group will hold this place."

"Good, then the rest of us will go to the south side of the castle where the party should be going on." Motioning for the Charming siblings to follow me, we all ran through the halls of the castle. "Don't worry Raven we are coming."

 **(With Snake Charmer Group)**

Slowly making their way up the winding staircase the members of Snake Charmer crept up the steps leading to the Wyvern's tower. "I can't believe we are doing this." Briar whispered. "If it wasn't for the fact we could get hurt this would be fun."

"Me either, but you know… Ever since Magnus showed up in our lives things have been one crazy adventure after the next." Apple smiled.

Cerise nodded. "Yeah but hey I think it was worth it."

The rest of them nodded well expect Ramona who had yet to experience any of Magnus's adventures. "Quiet everyone we are close." The oldest daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf whispered quietly to the group. Nodding everyone shut their mouths and crept up the final step and they found the form of the Wyvern it was chained to the tower.

Looking around Rosabella frowned deeply. "This isn't right a Wyvern shouldn't be chained like this… The poor thing he must be in so much pain- "Rosabella started to say as she walked slowly up to the chained creature but stopped as it tried to snap at her, but was stopped short when Cerise pulled the girl back with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I think we should talk to Alistair he may know what to do if this thing is attached to the tower we can just leave it." Ashlynn said as she touched her Bluetooth. "Alistair it's Ashlynn the Wyvern is chained what do you want us to do?"

" **Just leave the Wyvern then, and… Magnus any other orders?"**

" **Gr..Gah…. Do as Alistair said… and rejoin Shield group." Magnus grunted over his Bluetooth. "Alistair send Maverick to cover their position, and to watch the Wyvern."**

"Magnus, are you alright?" Briar asked with a worried look.

" **I'm fine… Just little burnt turns out Bluebeard had a few wizards hidden away, nothing we couldn't take care of. Now go." Magnus grunted again, before ending the call however the girls all heard Magnus shout. "Come at me bro!"**

Ramona shook her head and snorted. "Well you heard the fearless leader we're leaving."

"Agreed let's get out of here." Piper said walking toward the steps being followed by the rest of the group expect Rosabella who stared at the winged animal that was fighting to break free of its chains.

"Um… Everyone…." Rosabella said her eyes going wide, as the chain around the Wyvern's neck snapped. "It's free!" Roaring loudly the Wyvern lunged forward its massive jaws open wide going straight for Rosabella, eyes going wide the brown-haired girl covered her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. "Look out!" Rosabella felt something knock her out the way, looking up the girl gasped slightly as she was face to face with Maverick. "How you doin darlin?" He grinned winking at her, blushing slightly Rosabella touched her face and smiled her thanks. Standing quickly the leather-bound teen grinned at the Wyvern. "Hello beasty." Reaching inside of his jacket Maverick pulled out a grappling crossbow and fired it around the Wyvern's mouth holding it shut.

"Jillian get over here and tie up this thing's legs!" Maverick grunted pulling at the snout.

"Got it you crazy yank!" Jill shouted with a grin. Reaching into her jacket the daughter of Jack pulled out a pair of large bolas and threw them around the Wyvern's legs, the weapon wrapped around rather lightly and pulled the creature's legs together and the thing slammed into the ground. "Cerise, Ramona take that thing's tail out now! Hunter fire the sleep arrows near its snout let's make it sleepy" Rushing forward the two sisters jumped onto the Wyvern's tail and held it down, as strong as this thing was it was no match for the daughters of the Big Bad Wolf. The son of the huntsman started to fire his arrows near its snout, giving the monster no choice but to absorb the sleeping gas. "Ladies' you know what to do."

Nodding Piper pulled slowly began to play some soothing music, while Apple, Briar, Ashlynn and Rosabella slowly walked up to the Wyvern who despite all the attempts to keep it down was struggling still, yet the moment the princesses touched the winged monster it calmed, slowly but surely the Wyvern calmed down and slowly fell under the spell of the combined princess's. Chuckling Maverick shook his head, then he looked over at Jill. "How in the world do you know what a yank is?" Maverick asked.

Grinning Jillian laughed. "Magnus told me."

 **(With Faybelle Chaos Group 1)**

"Hahahaha! Burn baby burn!" The dark fairy cackled madly as she flew around sending blasts of magical fire at the guards ran from her in fear. "Ohhh better idea! You get to sleep! And you get to trip!"

"Someone save us she is a madwoman!"

 **(With Kitty Chaos Group 2)**

"Where is she?" One of the guards looked around nervously around the room.

Shaking in his armor the guard held his sword in front of him. "I don't know… I just want to go home…AH!" The guard shouted as he tripped.

"Where are- "A guard started to say, but stopped when something grabbed his tongue and a bottle of hot sauce appeared and dumped into his mouth.

A grinning smile appeared as the guard ran around spewing fire. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Kitty giggled.

 **(With Maddie and Cupid Chaos Group 3)**

"Switch places!" Maddie shouted as she and Cupid ran around the table in the guard barracks, which had a large tea set on it. "Wait this isn't random enough, everyone dance!" Soon all the guards dropped their tea cups, snacks and started to dance in the oddest ways. "Now is this is a party!" Laughing Cupid nodded and high-fived the tri-haired girl. "So when should I use my arrows?"

"Not yet let's just enjoy the moment!" Giggling both girls grinned and kept on dancing.

 **(Back on the airship)**

"Alistair, I just received reports from all the other groups, many of the guards were taken down, there is only a small force left and they are near the Liberator group." Blondie said turning away from her screen pulling her headset down. "What's next?"

Frowning Alistair rubbed his chin. "Have everyone re-group with Shield and the moment the rest of the guards are taken out have them push forward to join Liberator."

"No problem, wait hold on Magnus want's a direct line, patching him through." Blondie said pushing a few buttons.

" **Alistair keep Snake Charmer where they are, I don't trust that Wyvern to be alone."**

"Alright and where are you guys right now?" Alistair asked looking through the blueprints.

 **Grunting Magnus breathed out a heavy sigh. "We are close to the south open air ballroom, but the guards position is strongest here. Have Bunny pull the other groups toward Shield's position."**

"Got it we will do what we can, and Magnus… Good luck." Alistair sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 **(With Liberator Group)**

"Get out of my way!" I shouted slashing another guard's sword in half with the Vorpal Blade.

"Take that villain!" Daring said smashing the hilt of his sword into the helmet of another guard.

Panting Darling looked around and grinned as she kicked another guard in the stomach. "Look the doors to the ballroom!"

"Then let's go!" Dexter called as he started to run toward the doors, following him I couldn't believe it we were almost there when something caught my attention, turning around I sighed as a large group of guards appeared out of nowhere all of them armed to the teeth. "Great…. Come on guys we need to stop them."

"But Magnus we are so close…" Dexter said staring at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Dex but we can't rescue Raven until we deal with these clowns first." Darling huffed out a sigh, slowly walking over to me she kissed my cheek. "Come on hun I am winning by three."

Smirking I slowly started to walk forward. "You wish."

We continued to advance on the guards but were stopped by Daring who held his arms out in front of him. "I'm afraid I will be dealing with these ones, you three go ahead and save Raven."

"Daring you can't handle this many on your-"Darling started to say as she walked forward but stopped he turned around and grinned. "Don't worry little sis your big bro got's this."

Looking at this I nudged Darling toward Dexter and held out the Vorpal Blade to the oldest Charming. "You could use this- "

"No thank you Magnus but I can handle this, you go and help our friend." Smiling Daring turned around and stared down at the guards.

Frowning I placed the sword up and nodded, turning around I ran toward my girlfriend and Dexter but stopped, turning around I smiled. "Daring, you really have changed. You truly are a hero." Giving Daring one final wave I ran with the others to go and help Raven Queen.

Daring smiled and gently whipped a tear from his face. "That means a lot coming from you my friend." Taking a deep breath, the prince allowed all the guards to surround him.

"Well lookie here, we have ourselves a prince who thinks he is a hero." One of the guards grinned smugly.

"You should have run with your friend's boy; do you know what happens to heroes around here?" Another asked with a sneer.

"Did you really think that by doing the heroic thing that it will save them?"

Daring simply shook his head and threw his sword onto the ground and tossed off his crown and shrugged off his jacket. "I'm afraid my good sirs that you are sorely mistaken. For you see I am not going to be doing the heroic thing at all." Daring smiled but this was not his normal smile the one of a prince, this was the smile of a Beast. "I'm afraid I am going to be acting rather beastly."

 **(With Magnus, Darling, and Dexter)**

Looking at the doors I turned to look at my companions who nodded, lifting my leg I kicked open the glass doors, shattering the glass. Looking out at the open-air ballroom I glared at all the guests slowly walking down the steps to the dance floor where in the center was Raven, and Bluebeard, Raven was dressed in a black and purple gown with a silver crown with the symbol of a raven on it. Bluebeard… Well he looked like a noble douchebag.

"Magnus! Darling! Dexter!" Raven shouted pushing off Bluebeard and she ran over to us and hugged all of three of us. "I am so happy you're here…."

Grinning I gently rubbed her back. "I told you I would come and rescue you." Smiling Raven nodded and brushed away some tears.

"Excuse me but would you kindly- "Bluebeard started to say but stopped when I gently moved away from Raven and walked over to Bluebeard and sent my armored fist into his face sending the noble into the ground.

"Shut up, we are taking Raven back home with us, and if you try anything I will kill you." I said glaring down at the older guy. The gasping around us caused most the guests to murmur amongst themselves.

Sneering Bluebeard slowly stood his feet and drew the rapier at his side. This one was different it was broader than the one he had when we first met him, guess this was his official sword. Holding the sword out in front of him Bluebeard grinned wildly. "Just come and try boy."

Slowly pulling the Vorpal Blade out of its sheath. "I've been waiting for this all day." Just as I raised my sword into the ready position someone stopped me, turning around my eyes went wide as Dexter moved me aside.

"I'm sorry Magnus but this is my fight." Dexter said his voice taking an eerily steely tone.

"Dex, you did well today, you have nothing to prove- "

"No Magnus I have to do this, otherwise I won't be worth of her." The prince said his blue eyes going slightly gray.

My eyes went wide and slowly my face spilt into a smile. "All yours buddy, give them a show."

Walking away from Dexter I made my way over to Darling, Raven and…Huh her father joined them, cool.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Darling asked her eyes going wide, while Raven looked at me like I was crazy, her father however was giving me an approving nod he knew what was up.

Wrapping my arm around Darling's shoulder I pointed to her brother. "Just watch the show."

"My name is Dexter Charming, the son of King Charming, and I am in love with Raven Queen." Slowly pulling his rapier free Dexter held it out and glared at Bluebeard. "I won't let you take her away." To say everyone was shocked was an understatement especially Raven who was blushing up a storm.

"Come and try my boy." Bluebeard snarled.

Now if I hadn't been trained by Mister Knight I would never have seen anything because that is how fast Dexter and Bluebeard were really moving. As I watched this I had to question everything I knew about Dexter, the guy was the most unathletic geek in the world and yet here he was fighting for the girl he loved…." Darling… you said he was training to use a blade for years but this… He shouldn't be able to move this fast."

"Well… I'm not sure… Dexter was never this fast." Blinking she looked at me and then back at her brother. "How is this possible?"

"Power of love." King Oliver grinned looking at us. "Love is its own magic."

It took everything in my being not to face palm. Seriously? Power of love? Sighing I decided not to question it given everything that has happened to me since I came here. "Seriously as cool and weird as this is, when will it be… Over?" I asked my eyes going wide staring at Dexter who had just disarmed Bluebeard and knocked his blade out of his hand, falling to his knees Bluebeard looked up at Dexter in shock. Rushing over to the prince Raven wrapped her arms around Dexter and kissed him full on the lips. "Dexter, you saved me."

Blushing brightly Dexter dropped his sword and wrapped Raven up in a hug and kissed her back. "I… I did, didn't I?"

"Good going Dexter!" I cheered as Darling and I walked over to the prince with Darling holding onto my arm.

Getting closer to her brother Darling kissed her brother's cheek. "I'm proud of you Dex."

"Aw guys…" Rubbing the back of his head Dexter grinned sheepishly.

Laughing King Oliver wrapped his arms around both Raven and Dexter. "Come on kids let's get out of here." Slowly we all turned around and started to leave when something caught my attention. Bluebeard was reaching for his sword and was planning on killing the others. My eyes went wide, rushing forward I blocked the attack with my body. Gasping loudly my eyes went wide as the cold steal cut through my shirt and skin and into the muscle of my body. Reaching out I gripped Bluebeard's sword with my left hand, while with my right I pulled free the Vorpal Blade and _snicker-snack_ and Bluebeard's head rolled off his shoulders.

Blinking I dropped my sword and fell onto my knees as my friends and girlfriend rushed over to me. Looking down at my side I looked at Darling with a very confused expression on my face. "Hey… was I stabbed?" And…. Yep that's all I got. Falling over my eyes slowly started to close…. God…This hurts…

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So, that's what happened…" I frowned rubbing my chin looking down at my side again. "I was stabbed and I killed Bluebeard…"

Nodding Doctor Swinehart smiled sadly. "Yes, you were my boy, well it seems like your memory is completely intact."

"I guess so… Now what?" I asked looking at the Doctor.

"Now? You get some rest, I need to let everyone know your awake finally."

"Everyone? But all my friends are here…Shouldn't we let them sleep?" I asked very confused.

"Not them my boy though I know a certain young lady that will want to know your awake, and whether you realize it or not you have become quiet famous, but I think I will let your Headmasters explain all that." Chuckling Doctor Swinehart patted me on the shoulder and left the room. Raising an eyebrow at his words I shook my head. "Questions for later…." Looking down at Darling's sleeping form I gently stroked her hair.

"Mm…Huh?" Slowly raising her head Darling's eyes went wide as she stared at me. "Magnus?"

"The one and only." I grinned turning my head. "Unless you know someone else with this kind of hair that is laying in a hospita-I was cut off as Darling shot up and jumped onto the bed and started to kiss me, wrapping arms around my neck she held me close. Finally pulling she stared down at me with tears in her eyes and slapped my arm.

"Ouch! Hey you're not supposed to hurt someone who is already in the hospital." I said rubbing my arm but that is when I noticed tears in her eyes…." Hun what's the matter, I'm fine I- "

Whipping away her tears Darling wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest. "You almost died Magnus…The doctors had no idea when you would wake up…. We almost lost you…I almost lost you…."

Gently wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her close and rubbed her back. "Shh…. Shh… It's okay, I'm fine, see? I'm alive."

Lifting her head, she glared at me and sighed. "Magnus…. I…." Sighing again she buried her face into my chest.

"Darling, I know, I love you." I smiled slowly lifting her face up to my mine, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you to Magnus…" Smiling she snuggled into me and closed her eyes.

"Well isn't this a wonderful moment. Such heartwarming to see."

Looking at the voice I grinned slightly as Giles slowly made his way into the room along with his brother Milton who looked… happy? Wowzers I guess the old man liked me despite the trouble I cause. "Giles, Headmaster Grimm…. Good to see you."

"You as well Mister Maverick, I must say I never thought I would see the day you would be in here." Headmaster Grimm nodded at me. "But I am glad you are alive."

"Aww you don't have to sugar coat it, come on tell me how you really feel." I grinned.

Huffing Headmaster Grimm shook his head and sighed. "I see your injuries haven't affected that tongue of yours."

"He wouldn't be himself if he didn't act this way." Giles patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright Magnus you gave everyone a scare, but here you are safe and sound."

Nodding I smiled and looked down at Darling. "Yeah though if she keeps hitting me I don't think I will be safe or sound for long."

Lifting her head Darling smacked my arm again.

"Ow! See what I mean?" I said pointing at my girlfriend.

"Mmmm…. What time-AH! Magnus! Everyone he's awake!" Madeline shouted waking all the sleeping forms in the room up. I was soon rushed by everyone, in the room.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"Taking head's is my mother's job Magnus, but good show." Lizzie patted me.

"We should have some tea!"

"I can't believe you did something so stupid…But thank you." Raven smiled at me.

"You saved our lives, we owe you." Dexter nodded at me with his arm wrapped around Raven.

Finally, after a while of being swarmed by all my friends Giles and Milton broke them away. "Now now children you can speak to you after words why not leave us and go and stretch yourselves out."

Everyone frowned but nodded, the only one that didn't move was Darling. "I'm not moving Headmasters."

"We didn't expect you to my dear." Giles smiled. "Now Magnus we talked with Doctor Swinehart, and he believes you are ready."

Looking around I raised an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

"Well…This news will be quite shocking but first do you know the laws about dueling or fighting a noble?" Headmaster Grimm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really but what does that have to do- "I started to say when my eyes went wide. "I'm not going to jail, am I?"

Laughing both Grimm's brothers shook their heads. "I'm afraid not Magnus, though you may wish for a jail cell after what we tell you." Giles grinned slightly. "You see my boy there is an ancient law that was passed down by our fairy tale ancestors, that if a noble is killed in a duel and the noble has no heir then to the victor goes the spoils."

"I'm a little slow un the uptake here guys… Can you just explain it to me?" I asked looking around very confused.

"Magnus hunny…" Darling touched my face and kissed my nose. "You're a noble now."

"Oh is that all, why didn't you-Wait what!?"


	43. Once upon a time part1

**Here it is chapter 43 everyone which is the next arc for the story, now this idea was given to me by a reviewer by the name of extreemeenigma02 so everyone please give him a round of applause. Now I am not sure how this arc will work out but I hope you guys like it. Onto reivews now. Matthew Gemm the Halfa will be next after this I promise and yes the shadow ghoul arc will be awesome for D well sort of. Next Black Core Devil... Get out of my head! That isn't a safe place to be but your right but I have another reason which will come up soon. Random Guest I'm glad you didn't see my ending coming that is how I like it. Kittyfan06 thank you for the kind words. Onto the next review. Briar okay wow I like your wedding dress ideas they sound lovely, are you a fashion major or something? Anyway about Magnus's dragon and your design that dragon will be appearing yours that is but Magnus won't be using him for the games. There is a reason just trust me okay? Because your patience will be well rewarded. And about that hint you wanted here it is, is the entire class paying attention? Good. The Evil Queen is not the bad guy of this story it is someone else and Magnus ends it, heck the badguy that I have planned is the reason behind a lot of crap. Trust me you will love this. Now is that good? Are we good? Alright now I have some things to write for school but I plan on updating the Halfa next and then I will get the next one shot started can you guys guess who will be next on my list? Let's see if you can get it by the title: The Maverick and The Queen. Anyway I want to thank you all again for your support I mean it really, I couldn't do this story without you guys. Now I have one last question if I wrote more stories about different versions of Magnus in other worlds would you guys read those stories? Let me know please. Anyway see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Lord Magnus Maverick…. Yeah, I didn't like it the title alone just left a bad taste in my mouth to be perfectly honest. I wanted nothing to do with Bluebeard or anything else associated with him. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do about it right now given the fact I was stuck in the hospital, let tell you that being stabbed sucks beyond belief. I spent my time either sleeping or going stir crazy from boredom. Luckily Darling and my friends visited me constantly but it wasn't enough, so to help me pass the time as I waited for the doctor's to clear me to leave I had asked Giles to bring me everything he could about Bluebeard's estate and his other holdings, and wow…This guy was seriously loaded like…he could bail out America five times over and still have plenty of money to spare….Okay I am not sure what to do with all this information, because now that money was mine…Another thing I learned from going through Bluebeard's records that guy's family loved to record everything… Which meant there was a LONG history of all their misdeeds all the way up to the original Bluebeard, after reading through all the records on all their horrible misdeeds I contacted Giles, and asked if he would help me and make reparations to all the families that had suffered because of the Bluebeards.

"But of course, Magnus though I have to ask what else do you have planned?" The old man asked as he sat across from me while my girlfriend was asleep in my bed.

Frowning I sighed. "I want to have Bluebeard's castle destroyed… But that isn't an option, is it?"

"I'm afraid not that place while a house of horrors can't just be torn down like a shack, but I am sure you will think of something…" Giles stroked his beard.

"What if… We build a large memorial to all the victims in front of the castle? And have the rest of it preserved as a museum or something?" I thought out loud.

"That is it." Giles smiled. "I shall make the arrangements, though I think before that you will want everything of value magical or otherwise sealed away in the Vault?" He asked looking at me, nodding the old man nodded and started to leave. "Oh, and what do you want to do with that Wyvern? Since it is yours now."

"Can we let it go?" I asked hopefully but Giles simply shook his head. "Fine let the school have it or something…I don't know just find a place where it can't cause trouble." I grumbled laying back, chuckling Giles nodded and left the room leaving me alone with Darling who slept through the entire conversation. Rubbing my face I was just glad that Giles was here to help me navigate through all this crap, I have now gotten rid of the castle, the Wyvern, and found a way to help the families of the Bluebeard's victims. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get rid of the title and then I would be golden…the wealth however…Yeah even after helping the families out I had oodles of cash left…. I could give it all away but… Giles and Darling me that I should just keep it who knows when that kind of money could come in handy. So, I agreed reluctantly.

Over the course of the next few weeks I slowly recovered thanks in part do to medicine, physically therapy, and magic…Seriously magic rocks. I was back to full health… Sort of I still had some other issues mentally speaking that is…I mean I killed a guy (Hobgoblin and witch don't count in my book) even if he was trying to kill my two friends…Luckily Ever After had the best therapist in the world James Cricket the son of Jiminy Cricket, and with some help from him and all of my friends I was back to pranking and being myself in no time.

"To Magnus's full recovery!" Darling cheered holding up a cup.

"Cheers!" My friends shouted slapping cups together as we all sat in the castleteria, smiling we all chatted and talked about anything, I found out what I had missed in school and other things like that. As we all talked something was watching all of us through the reflection of the windows.

* * *

"Curses! That fool Bluebeard he allowed his anger and pride get the better of him, and that fool boy is still alive." Glaring at the image of Magnus The Evil Queen fumed. "That boy just won't die, no matter what happens. First that Hobgoblin and his mistress, then The Harbinger yet he took it out with no trouble, and now Bluebeard. What will it take to rid of him?" Frowning the Evil Queen paced within her glass prison trying to think of anything, that would help her be rid of his boy. "I would do it myself if I was free to do so but I- "She stopped when a very evil...dare she say wicked idea came to mind the Queen wasn't sure where it came from but it felt like something just spoke to her and gave her the idea. "This is will be perfect… Why kill him when I can simply remove the problem instead."

The Evil Queen slowly made her way throughout the Mirror realm looking through all reflections, of every world and every place she could, and after what seemed like forever the Evil Queen found what she was looking for. "Yes, this will do perfectly, but I must act quickly if it will pull him in." Chanting the Evil Queen slowly pulled a purple inky smoke from one of the many mirrors shards that floated through into the mirror realm and slowly passed into Ever After High, the chant that the Evil Queen was using would help this spell power on through the worlds and realms and pull that trouble maker Magnus away forever.

* * *

The party slowly was dying down and only a few of us were left hanging out in the castleteria, there was myself and Darling, Apple who said she wanted to talk to me about something, Dexter and Raven, Cerise, and Rosabella. Everyone else had gone off to bed, as we all sat around I was fidgeting the entire time with a frown on my face. Finally, Darling had enough and stared at me with a worried expression.

"Magnus what's wrong? You're acting weirder than usual."

Everyone else stopped their conversations and looked over at us.

"I don't know… It's just do you ever get the feeling someone is watching you?" I asked looking around.

"Not really, but is that what's really bugging you Magnus?" Rosabella asked with a small frown.

Dexter nodded slightly. "Yeah dude there has to be more to it."

"Not really… I just feel like something is watching us, but I can't place it." Sighing I rubbed my face and shook my head.

"Maybe you should go and lay down." Apple suggested. "Rest is very important."

"No one would blame you Magnus." Cerise said with Raven nodding.

"Then it's decided, Magnus go to bed. Dexter, could you help him to his room?" Darling asked looking at her brother.

Nodding Dexter stood up and grabbed my arm. "Come on Magnus let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired, come on guys…" I started to argue when purple inky smoke started to flow into the castleteria. "What in the name of all that is holy…"

"Magnus, did you pull another prank…" Raven asked looking at the smoke.

Shaking my head, I slowly started to back up. "No…this wasn't me… Guys we should get out of here." I said wide eyed looking the smoke, it was so familiar, but where have I seen it before….

"It's just some colored smoke I'm sure there is noth- "Apple started to say but stopped as the cloud of smoke covered all of us. "Ing to worry about…Um Where are we?" The blonde princess asked looking around. We were in a large forest area but it looked nothing like the Enchanted Forest.

"Weren't we just in the castleteria?" Cerise asked sniffing the air. "I can't pick up anything familiar."

"This isn't good." Raven mumbled looking around. "I mean this isn't the Enchanted Forest so where could we be?"

Rosabella frowned looking around and pushed her glasses up. "I can't be sure but we could have been taken to another world."

"Hey where's Magnus?" Darling started to look around but no sign of her boyfriend. "He was just here…."

"We need to find him, in fact we should all stick to together." Dexter said. Nodding in agreement all the others followed Cerise who was leading the way since she could still smell their long-lost friend. As they walked the fairy tale teens soon found themselves on an asphalt road, looking around Cerise shouted and pointed toward their bronze haired friend was standing in front of a green sign. Running up to them they all tried to pull him from his thoughts but were unable to do so, instead they decided to look at the sign he was staring at.

Wrinkling her nose Raven raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. "What kind of people name a town Storybrooke?"

"Magnus come on tell us what is wrong?" Darling said shaking her boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you know this town or where we are?"

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and turned around facing all my friends…Great just great how am I going to explain this? This isn't good…Rubbing my face I smiled slightly. "I do but… I can't explain where we are just yet… We need to find some help, and that is going to be that way!" I said pointing down the road and started to walk.

"Come on you need to explain what is going on." Darling said walking with me while Cerise followed close behind.

"Hold on we shouldn't go wandering off, we should go back to where we were. When lost stay where you are so help can find you." Dexter called, but seeing how I wasn't stopping he decided to run after me and the other girls.

"Dexter's right it would be smart to do that." Apple said but she was following close behind with Rosabella and Raven right behind her.

"Sorry but no can do, we have a lot to do in a short time to do it in." I grinned nervously, god this is going to be difficult… I just hope that the curse here is broken and we aren't here when Storybrooke first formed otherwise… We are screwed. "And I will explain all shortly… But we need to get into town and find some people, and to answer one question yes I know this town."

"Wait does that mean we are in your world?" Rosabella asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, and no." I said not even bothering to turn around. "No more questions until after we find who I am looking for."

The others knew that they wouldn't get a better answer out of me, not even Darling could get me to budge. Sighing they all followed me and after half an hour of walking we found ourselves in the sleepy little town of Storybrooke. Looking around I frowned trying to find anything that could help me determine when we were…And no not where but when. I saw the clock tower with the library was open which means Belle was there, so this must be during season two or after. As we walked the other's all looked around marveling at everything that they were seeing, oh right no cars where they are from. However, there was one problem everyone who was out and about were staring at us, and I get it we are all new and to be honest strangely dressed compared to them.

"Umm… Magnus I know you said you weren't going to answer our questions but… Why is everyone staring at us?" Apple asked worriedly.

"Yeah and how do you know about this place?" Cerise mumbled.

"Relax everyone, we just need to stay calm." I said turning to smile at my friends. "I will answer all questi- "

Then a very commanding voice boomed behind me. "Then perhaps you can answer the question as to why you kids aren't in school."

Turning around I found myself face to face with David aka Prince Charming himself, and sheriff of Storybrooke. I had to stop myself from having a fan moment and stared at the older man who had both hands on his hips. "Or who you are, because I don't think I have ever seen you before? Did you get caught up in the curse as well?"

Biting my lip, I nodded slightly. "Yes, we did sheriff… But as to the school thing… We just found ourselves in the woods." My other friends just nodded and chose to let me do the talking, since they figured I knew what I was talking about. Which I did if we were here and the way he talked about the curse makes me believe we are in season 3 right after the that whole thing with Peter Pan…Which means the Wicked Witch of the West arc was about to start.

David frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry I think we are all reeling from the fact we are back here again with no memories, but we should try and find your families maybe they were sucked up in the curse as well, you kids should come with- "

"Actually David…" I can't believe I am about to do this. "I know where our families are, but before we meet them I need to talk with you, your wife Marry Margert, Regina, Ruby, Granny if you want, Belle and Emma if she is here, or and I guess the dwarves if they want in on it."

"Huh? Why do you want to speak-Okay kid who- "He started to say but stopped when I held up my hand to stop the guy from talking.

"Please just let's all meet in the town hall, I promise if you do this I can explain everything and I will tell you how you all ended up here." I smiled offering that little tidbit.

David stopped in his tracks the thought of having his memories back or anything to help was too good to pass up. "Alright fine, I will make the calls, do you kids need a lift to the town hall?" I shook my head no, smiling I motioned for my friends to follow me leaving the poor guy to make the phone calls.

"Okay Magnus you really need to explain now, how did you know about this place? Or curse?" Dexter tried to say looking extremally confused.

"Yeah you need to explain now." Raven crossed her arms with a frown. "Or else we aren't going any further."

Stopping I turned to look at my friends who all shared similar looks, sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Guy's trust me, please… all will be explained here shortly. You all have been through a lot with me already can you trust me for just a little longer?"

Looking at each other they all nodded. "Fine but we better get the information soon." Cerise said with a sigh.

"Thank you, I promise the answers will be forth coming." I smiled slightly and kept walking toward the town hall. Now it wasn't that hard to find in fact Storybrooke was a walking town so we got there rather quickly, walking inside I directed everyone to sit in a series of chairs on the left side of the room. As we waited for everyone to gather I paced at the front of the room my mind racing with everything that I could possibly do and how to explain this entire mess to not only my friends and girlfriend but to the people of Storybrooke. Sadly, I had no clue how to break the news gently to anyone… God why did we get sent here during the time of the Wicked Witch… Wait a better question would be how did we end up here? Now my mind was racing with all the possibilities of what could have brought us here… But sadly, I was pulled from my thoughts as David and all the people, minus Emma walked in through the door.

"I still can't believe we are doing this, how do we even know this kid has anything useful to tell us." The very familiar voice of Regina echoed throughout the town hall.

"Better to be safe than sorry, plus if he has answers maybe we can find out what happened." Marry Margert said.

"The worst case he doesn't have anything and we wasted our time." David said rubbing his face.

"Yes, wasted. As in time we could have spent better looking for answers." Regina huffed.

"Hey I hate to break it to you sister but you've had no luck, so let's give the kid a shot." Grumpy argued as he sat down in one of the chairs of the town hall along with the dwarves.

"Agreed now, can you please explain what is going on?" David asked walking up to me followed by Mary Margert, Regina, Ruby, Granny and Belle, while my friends stood to their feet and walked over to stand behind me but everyone in the room shared the same look on their faces.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly backed away from them all to make sure I had some breathing room. "Alright… I just want to say thanks for coming on short notice… Now I should explain. My name is Magnus Maverick, and these- "I said introducing my friends. "Are my friends and we need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Regina asked. "We are still trying to figure out what is going on here."

"Regina come on they are just kids." Ruby frowned.

"That's right it's our duty to help them." Granny said sticking up for us.

"If we can provide you any help we will, but you need to explain what is going on and how you know us?" Belle said finally speaking up. "And where are your parents?"

"Magnus, you said you would explain everything yet you're not explaining anything." Darling said looking at me.

"That's right so please explain." Apple looked extremely worried.

Sighing I rubbed my face. "Fine, fine now to answer your question Belle." I said nodding at the older brown haired woman. "My parents are in L.A. My friend's parents however are right here."

"Magnus our parents aren't here." Raven sighed.

"Yeah they are…" I pointed toward the adults. "Those are them. Everyone meet your parents and children!"


	44. Once upon a time part2

**Wow here it is guys and I can't believe I got this chapter out as fast as I did, but here it is, all special and let me tell you guys there is a big surprise at the end of the chapter which will really tie in with Magnus and maybe give you guys some ideas on how Magnus ended up in Ever After in the first place, please make some guesses I want to see what you guys come up with. Now time for the reviews: Extreme you are welcome for the chapter I just hope you like what I plan on doing with this arc, and they won't be able to beat Zelena without some help luckily help will arrive in the most strangest way. Black Core I think we are all a little messed up and yeah really awkward family reunion, now Briar I am just me^^ and let me rephrase what I put from my last author note, Your design will be Magnus's dragon from Legend but...Who says Magnus is going to have just one dragon? -grins-I have some big things planned trust me. Also I did look back on your wedding dress design and I loved it and will use it I may change the colors to match Raven's favorite colors but other then that it will be the same. I am also glad you like this crossover and it won't be the only thing crossing over... You will see what I mean by the end of the chapter. Anyway thank you guys I am glad you liked what I am doing and this story. Just know that I can't do this without guys really I can't so please review, follow, fav and enjoy. Also PLEASE anwser this question do you guys want to see some other stories with different Magnus's and if you do where do you want to see him? Let me know in the next review anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

The collective gasps and looks of shock made me want to laugh, but I didn't because number one it would make things a lot worse for me. So instead of laughing I cleared my throat. "Yeah sorry about that but if you guys let me explain really quick I can make this a whole lot easier."

Everyone kind of nodded expect for Regina who was simply glaring at me. "Please he's lying, because first of all- "

"You can't have kids." I finished for her. "Because you took away your ability to have children to keep your mother from having anyway of controlling the kingdom you ruled through your child." I raised an eyebrow crossing my arms across my chest.

"How do you eve- "

Regina started to say but was cut off when I pointed at Mary Margret and David. "Just to prove I know what I'm talking about, Maleficent's child, and Emma." Turning to look at Belle I pointed at her. "Anna and your memories." Belle flinched at my words. "Granny I don't have much on you, Ruby you secretly want to leave because you want to find more of your kind."

Both Ruby and Granny looked at each other with small frowns, turning to face the dwarves I shrugged. "I got nothing for you guys expect Grumpy was once Dreamy and he got his heart broken. Now can everyone here just assume I know what I am talking about?"

The residents of Storybrooke just simply stared at me in shock. Turning around to face my friends I gestured to the people behind me. "Everyone, let me provide some background. The people here come from the Enchanted Forest, they were brought here originally over twenty-eight years ago, by a dark curse that was cast by the Evil Queen to take away the happy endings. However, the curse could be lifted by the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White…."

"That's me!" Apple spoke up slightly but covered her mouth when I simply glared at me. "Oops sorry…"

"It is but it isn't." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "The curse was broken three years ago, but anyway they are back here due to the curse being re-cast. Now…." Taking a deep breath, I turned to the people of Storybrooke. "My friends all come from the kingdom of Ever After they are all the children of famous fairy tale characters, AKA you guys but way different versions of you got it?"

Everyone in the room all nodded in shock but finally someone had to ask the stupid question. "But then… Who are you?" Belle asked. "Or who is your parent then?"

"I'm not a fairytale character." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I come from a world without magic, I somehow ended up in their world, and to answer the next question. No I don't come from this world, my world is totally void of magic and has no connection to magic. How I got there is a mystery, anyway to answer your next question I am not going to tell you how I know what I know"

"Magnus… I think it would help all of us understand how you know these things." Darling said walking up to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on your acting really strange even for you." Raven nodded.

"We can't help you or your friend's Magnus unless you tell us everything." David said still looking quite shocked but he was pushing past that. Wow the guy really is a leader…because I felt his commanding presence.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I nodded. "Listen guys I'm sorry but I can't explain this part… Not without Gold to help me he will be able to soothe it over."

"Good luck with that, he's dead Unless…" Regina started to say. "He is alive…

That got Belle's attention, rushing me the older woman grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Please if he is alive you have to tell me where he is…."

Sighing I shrugged her off me. "I do but listen can we all focus here, the one person in the world that can help is Emma, and she is on her way back here I promise, just go back to your lives and when she is here I can help you. I promise, also to keep my end of the deal which is why you all came here in the first place. Marry Margret cast the Dark Curse this time around."

"What!?"

"And before you ask about the price, Regina pull out Marry Margret's heart and David's." I shrugged turning around to look at my friends. "While they confirm this, why don't you guys talk with your respective other universe parents, Raven, Regina is the Evil Queen but redeemed, Apple David and Marry Margert are yours, Cerise Ruby is yours and you get to talk to your Granny. Rosabella if you can't guess Belle is your mom. Dexter and Darling I guess David is your dad as well because he is Prince Charming or maybe he is your uncle I am not sure…Now if anyone needs me I am going to be beating my head into the wall."

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the nearest wall, sitting down on the floor and did just what I said I was going to do.

"Magnus hunny…" Darling sat down next to me rubbing my back. "You can talk to me, what's really going on? You've haven't done something like this in a while."

As I banged my head against the wall I turned to look at my girlfriend and sighed. "I want to explain but there are some things that I just can't…"

Frowning Darling grabbed me by my shoulders and stopped me from banging my head against the wall. "Listen mister you have very little brain cells left, you need all you got so stop banging your head against the wall. You somehow have knowledge about this place you know these people and it is like your world, but it isn't. Magnus, you know what is going on here, and you could help these people, please be the man I know and love and help them."

Staring at the blonde-haired girl I turned around to look at everyone who was talking with their other universe kids and parents, Regina was hugging Raven which was kind of shocking but nice to see, Apple was with Marry Margret while Dexter was chatting with David, Cerise was laughing at something Granny had said as Ruby just shook her head, while Rosabella was trading stories or something with Belle, the dwarves throughout all of this were just randomly chatting with amongst themselves.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Darling and smiled. "I love you and you're right." Gently kissing her on the nose I stood up and looked over at everyone, a plan forming in my mind. I couldn't wait for Emma and Captain Guyliner to get back I had to deal with this myself. Holding out my hand I closed my eyes and focused, I could feel it even if I was far away I could summon it. Lowering my hand, I looked all over a plan slowly forming in my mind. Granted it was a horrible plan but it was a plan none the less.

Clearing my throat, I helped Darling to her feet. "You should stay here with the others and keep them from panicking to much."

Smiling she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Something tells me you have a plan."

"Sort of." A grin spilt across my face, giving my girlfriend a kiss I slowly started to walk toward the door.

"Hey Magnus where are you going?" David asked noticing me leaving.

That seemed to get everyone's attention as they all stared at me, giving them a grin I waved. "Well I am either going to go and get some ice-cream or commit a felony, I'll let you know when I get there." And like that I walked through the door without another word.

"We need to go after him." Marry Margert said, while all the other adults agreed and started to walk to the door, they noticed that the teens were just smiling. "What is going on kids, don't you want to make sure your friend will be alright?"

Looking between each other they all just shook their heads. "You don't know him like we do." Raven said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he will be alright on his own, did you see the look in his eye?" Cerise grinned at Rosabella. "He has a plan."

"Listen there is something out there and you kids should be more concerned about your-." Regina started to say but stopped when the fairy tale teens all laughed. "Why are you all laughing? This isn't a joking matter."

"I'm sorry…" Rosabella said looking down with a small smile. "It's just with Magnus… You won't find him until he is ready to be found."

"That doesn't mean we can't try." David spoke up. "Do you kids have any idea on where he would go?"

Darling chuckled and nodded slightly. "Well he is an idiot but, he is most likely going to go and get some ice-cream."

"Or commit a felony…" Her brother finished for her.

"Or both." Raven smiled.

* * *

"Mmm…This is some great ice-cream." I grinned as I ate some of my rocky road. "Seriously this is the best."

"Well thank you very much young man." The older blonde woman said sitting across from me. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shrugging I smiled. "Well, Princess Ingrid or Snow Queen. I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

"Now let's see the deserted farmhouse…It should be around here somewhere…" Looking down at the map Ingrid had given me I sighed and shook my head. "I just hope this works… And here it is." Looking up at the place I took a deep breath and slowly headed for the front door. Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a small bottle filled with some clear liquid. "I just hope this works." Popping the cork, I drained the liquid and placed the bottle back in my jacket. Grabbing the door handle I opened it and stepped in. "Time to get to work."

I spent the next hour searching the little farmhouse for one certain item but sadly I couldn't find it, I did find a few other things of interest which I kept safe inside my jacket. So, seeing how I couldn't find what I was looking for I went to take care of the next part of my plan, leaving the farmhouse I walked around to the cellar and found it unlocked, opening the doors I walked straight down and found who I was looking for, Mr. Gold himself trapped in a cage.

"Hmm… What's this, something fresh, someone new." Gold mumbled as he watched me.

Grinning I nodded. "That's right Rumple old boy, now stand back I'll get you free in no time."

"To be free would be grand indeed, but you must find the key." Gold grinned madly while giggling to himself.

"Well I don't have a key but I do have this- "Holding my hand the Vorpal Blade appeared in my hand, raising the sword up I cut off the lock and placed the sword in the sheath on my back. Reaching out I grabbed the older man by his arm and helped him up. "Now let's get you and Neal out of here, before that green whack job shows up."

"I think it's too late for that that."

Turning to face the voice I found myself face to face with Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West herself. Looking at the woman I grinned sheepishly. "Hi."

Raising an eyebrow, she placed her hands on her hips and slowly walked around me like a predator circling its prey. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"New in town." I said watching her, slowly I reached for the Vorpal Blade. "I was just doing a little exploring."

"Do you always break into someone else's home and try to steal from people?" She asked with a slight sneer.

"No, but hey I told my friends that I was planning on either getting ice-cream or committing a felony, and what do you know I end up doing both." Grinning I fully unsheathed the Vorpal Blade and held it out in front of me. "Now either you move or I will move you myself."

"Two lets?" She frowned thoughtfully then grinned wickedly and summoned up a ball of green fire. "I choose the third option." She threw the great ball of fire straight at me.

Without the training from Mister Knight I am sure that I that I would have died right then and there, Raising the Vorpal Blade up I sliced through the fireball and destroyed it. But sadly, that was a distraction because Zelena used the force and blasted me into the wall or I think she tried to because next thing I know I was covered in a purple smoke and I vanished and reappeared in the middle of Storybrooke.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted angrily. "That's cheating you green faced whore!"

"Magnus?"

Turning around I found myself face to face with my girlfriend who was standing around with the rest of our friends and the people of Storybrooke who were all very confused.

Shrinking slightly, I placed my sword up and sighed. "Okay sorry guys I tried to fix our little problem and I failed."

"Listen Magnus I'm not sure what you were up to but you should talk to us." David said walking up to me. "I know you had your own plan but this is our problem we should focus on finding you kids a way home."

"He's right we got ourselves into this mess we will get out of it. Right now, our main concern is getting you kids home." Marry Margert waddled up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Frowning I nodded slightly. "Okay but first… Could I have a hug?" I asked looking up at Snow White.

"Of course, sweetie." She smiled and wrapped me up in a hug.

Hugging her back I smiled to myself… So, sue me guys Marry Margert is awesome and she gives out the best hugs… Like really, she does. Letting go I grinned sheepishly and looked at everyone else. "Okay… So, where we shacking up for now?"

"Well it was decided that you all should stay at Granny's bed and breakfast for now." Regina spoke up. "We figured that would be the best place since we thought you all should stick together, but before that we were all going to spilt up some of us were heading to the library while the rest of us were going to Gold's shop to see if we could find anything to help you kids."

Frowning I shook my head. "We won't find anything."

"Come on Magnus you don't know that unless we try." Raven spoke up, while my friends all agreed.

Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "I do actually, without Gold's help… Hell we need all the powerful magic users of this town to help, but more specifically his we are screwed without him."

"Then it's simple just tell us where he is." Belle spoke up finally.

"Okay fine… He is with the bad guy here." I grumbled. "The real reason why the dark curse was cast was to get to Emma she is one of the few people that can help you."

"Well who is the bad guy?" Raven asked looking at me.

"That would be- "I started to say but I vanished into a cloud of green smoke. "Zelena…. Oh, come on twice in one day?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you whoever you are reveal my plans or who I am." The witch glared at me evilly. "Rumpelstiltskin may have gotten you away from me before but this time, no one can save you." A green fire ball appeared in her hands and she began to launch them at me.

Dodging the first one I pulled the sword off my back and knocked the second ball of fire away from me. Grinning I held up the sword and raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you got?"

"I haven't even begun to try." Looking at the ground Zelena raised her hands in the air and massive roots appeared and started to wrap around my legs. Cutting them I ducked in time to avoid another fire ball. Running I either jumped, ducked or flipped out of the way of incoming fire balls, running around in a circle I kept on trying to get closer to Zelena but every time I tried she would force me away. Finally having enough Zelena called forth golems made from the very ground we were standing on and had them surround me, looking around I grinned to myself. Six of them in all… This is too easy. Spinning my blade in a flourish I rushed the first golem and began ducked under its massive fist and sliced the Vorpal Blade straight across the golem's middle. Turning around I ducked and rolled out of the way of an incoming fireball, the next golem rushed me but I avoided the rock monster's attempt to strike me and cut off one its arms then it's head.

"Why won't you die!?" Zelena shouted lobbing a huge ball of fire at me. "You are even more troublesome then that Dorthey."

Smirking I rolled out of the way as the fireball smashed into the remaining golems, destroying them. "Baby I am nothing but trouble."

"I can see, but now you will die!" She used her magic to push me into the ground, the force of which knocked the Vorpal Blade out of my hand.

"Oh crap…" I said watching a massive ball of green fire heading toward me, quickly summoning my sword back to me I held out in front of me with my eyes closed and prayed for the best…. If I don't make it out of here…Darling…I love you.

"Open your eyes, your safe." A British voice said.

Huh? Who's… Is that… Slowly opening my eyes I gasped, standing in front of me was a very imposing figure. The guy or at least I am assuming is a guy given the figure's build. The guy in front of me was wearing a long black hoodie jacket with a slightly curled long-pointed hood that kind of reminded me of a wizard hat mixed with Link's hat, he was wearing dark blue cargo pants and boots. In his hand was a seven-foot maybe eight-foot long wooded staff with glowing runes which was creating a shield protecting me from Zelena's green fire.

But he wasn't the one speaking to me instead it was a girl who looked a few years older than me she was wearing a light blue beanie but under it was long slightly curly brown hair her face was thin and smooth, and she had like brown eyes, a long burgundy scarf was wrapped around her neck, the girl was wearing a pale green jacket with several pockets on it, a gray zipped up jacket was underneath that, she was wearing a belt with several pouches on it, a leather doctor's bag hung on her shoulder, she was wearing dark blue jeans and boots. In her hand was a… Wand. Shaking my head, I looked at her face again and gasped.

"But this isn't this isn't possible…"

"Who are you!? And how dare you interfere." Zelena shouted as her magic died out.

"Magnus!"

Turning around I spotted my friends, and the other Storybrooker's along with Emma and Hook…Huh I guess they left Henry behind. "Curses." Zelena made herself vanish. "I will be back to finish the job later."

Panting I lowered my sword and looked back at my friends grinning. "Hey guys- "I started to say but I was soon on the bottom of a massive dogpile as my friends jumped on me hugging me tightly the people of Storybrooke simply watched with relief. Hugging them back I smiled… I'm alive…God I really underestimated Zelena, not making that mistake again. "Guy's I'm- "I started to say but was slapped by Darling. "Ow!"

"You idiot, what is wrong with you, you could have died?" Darling gripped me by my jacket and glared at me. "Why didn't you run?"

"I could-"I tried to say but was stopped as she hit me again. "Ow! I can't answer you if you keep hitting me…" Sighing I bit my lip and looked down. "I couldn't run she would just bring me back."

Sighing Darling just clung to my chest. "I almost lost you once."

"Hey at least he's safe from harm, thanks to these guys." Raven smiled at the strangers. "Thank you for saving our idiot friend, but who are you two?"

"I feel like I should be offended." I grumbled while the others just laughed.

"It's not a problem, but really it's my idiot you should be saying thanks to." The British girl smiled. "Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, and this-"She said as the hooded guy turned around and removed his hood revealing a long mop of wild bronze hair. "Is my Magnus Maverick."


	45. Once upon a time part3

**I'm back everyone! Hooray break out the floats and let's have a parade...Anyway? Just me? Oh well yes I'm back and sorry it took me so long guys but I had a massive battle with writers block when trying to do this chapter... Because on one hand I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't because of well... Magnus you guys know how he is by now he isn't going to wait around for crap to happen and with TWO of them around? Yeah that is going to be scary for Zelena. Second reason why I had writers block I was busy working on spring break homework...Trust me not fun. Anyway time for the reviews! That's right Black Core "What!" is the proper response to the ending of last chapter. Crazy I got your input about other stories for Magnus and I will look over them I promise. Now for Briar I am glad you understand that I have big things planned and I am so happy you have faith in what I plan on doing, also I know not a lot of people are fans of Once and I get that but I think even non-fans can enjoy these chapters and I am glad you do as well. Also your reaction to finding out about the other Magnus...Cracked me up for days afterwords. So thank you for that. And to answer your question there isn't a Magnus for EVERY world or universe but there are A LOT of them out there but I only mention a few of them in his story and only two really appear so don't worry, Wizard Magnus will make a reappearance and so will Hermione if you guys want to see them. Now Zx I'm glad you didn't see the ending coming that was the point and I think you may like what I have planned. Anyway thank you all for reviewing and following and faving the story. I will try to get the Next One Shot up oh and that reminds me I will write a one shot for Wizard Magnus and Gold... NOT ROMANCE but a fight scene because I kind of feel like you guys would enjoy seeing what Wizard Magnus can do when he isn't holding back. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter and please stay awesome!**

* * *

You know…Just for once I wish my life wasn't confusing I wish it was just simple and easy… But no that wasn't what life had in store for me. First I get taken from my home in L.A. and forced into a magical land called Ever After…I got used to that soon enough but then I ended up getting sucked into a world of monsters (My own fault but eh) Then I get to be a hero and fight crime, then I become Godzilla and after that I met another version of me that lived in a cartoon world filled with ponies that talked….Now I am in a TV show world and forced to fight one of its bad guys only to have my butt kicked by said bad guy and then I was saved by a wizard version of me and his girlfriend who just happens to be Hermione freaking Granger…. By the way she looks just like Emma Watson…. Now I am sitting in a field staring up at these two with my mouth gaping like a fish I couldn't find anything to say while all my friends were just shocked to see another Magnus. The people of Storybrooke however were visibly confused. Finally, the awkward silence was broken by Regina who let out a groan.

"Oh, god there's two of them now? One was bad enough."

Snorting I started to laugh and fell over while my older double started to laugh, I'm not sure how long we laughed but I think the laughter ended because the both of us coughing because we ran out of breath. Centering myself I slowly stood up with the help of my friends and grinned slightly at my older self, looking over him I noticed a few things about him I didn't before, he had on multiple rings on his fingers. All of them were just simple silver bands, on his wrists were leather bracelets with small metal shields on them, he also had on a large belt with several pouches. He wore a green shirt with a brown leather chest piece over it, looking him over I grinned slightly and let out a small whistle.

"Looking good."

Smirking the older version of me nodded. "Baby you know it." Then me and my older self were lost in a conversation, while this was going on our respective girlfriends watched, while our friends and the residents of Storybrooke tried to figure out what was going on.

"God…I'm going to have a headache from dealing with this." Darling sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Raising an eyebrow Hermione smiled slightly and pointed toward me. "Your dating him?"

"Yeah…." Darling chuckled and smiled fondly. "He's an idiot but he's mine."

"Good, then here." Reaching into her doctor's bag Hermione pulled out a small book and a pamphlet along with a small device, that looked like ear piece. "You'll need these."

Looking over the book Darling raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly at the title. "A guide to dating Magnus Maverick… Written by Hermione Granger, edited by Rias Gremory…Who's that?" Darling asked looking kind of confused.

"Someone who is in a similar situation like us." Hermione shook her head. "Trust me that little book will come in handy, also look at the pamphlet."

"A support group?" Darling frowned, looking up from the pamphlet and the small device.

"Yeah, I figured we girls should stick together when it comes to this idiot." Hermione smiled good naturedly as she pointed at the two Magnus's. "The ear piece allows us to communicate with one another when we have meetings."

"This is will come in handy… Finally, someone who understands." Darling nearly teared up comically.

"Wait understand what?" I asked looking at Darling with a confused expression.

"Hermione, did you give her that stupid book?" The Wizard… (That's what we agreed on calling him) Asked looking over at her.

"It's not stupid Magnus." She frowned. "It is a guide book on how to deal with the most idiotic being in the multi-verse, AKA YOU."

Looking at Darling I frowned slightly. "I'm not that much of a chore, am I?"

"Sometimes but I love you anyway." Smiling she walked over to me and gently kissed my cheek. Brightening up at that I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Apparently as this was going on all the others had enough of dealing with this and decided to speak to us.

"As interesting as all this is, I believe there is some explaining that needs to be done." Regina frowned staring down at me and well the other me. "For starters, who is the wicked witch, who you are- "She said pointing at Wizard. "-And how you're here with a fictional character." Regina then directed her attention to Hermione.

"I for one would like to know what is going on as well, since I just got here." Emma said looking over at us all.

Everyone else just nodded their agreements and I shrugged looking at Wizard who just grinned at me. "I think I will explain but it will take a bit, to make it short though… Multi-verse Theory is a bitch."

Cackling slightly to myself I shook my head. "Ain't it though? Alright anyway the bad guy you're looking for is Zelena, she is also your half-sister Regina." I grinned at the shocked look on her face. "And before you say anything about not having a sister, you do. Your mother had her a few years before you."

Emma just looked at me before looking at Regina and nodded. "He isn't lying, but that doesn't explain how you know these things."

"That is our secret." Wizard smiled. "Sorry but there are some things you guys aren't ready for. Anyway, to continue from what Magnus was saying, Zelena has a plan to go back in time and take everything Regina has, she is jealous of her younger sister. And before you say anything yes, she figured out how to do time travel it requires courage, brains, and heart. Oh, also a baby for some reason… Not sure why, which means we need to protect Marry Margret."

Everyone single member of Storybrooke that was there were all in shock and wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, and Neal is inside of Gold, we need to find a way to save him since he brought his father back to life he has to pay with his life but we need to find a way to save him." I thought out loud. "I have some ideas…. Oh, and Regina should break the curse by giving Henry a kiss…. And we need to let Zelena's portal open…. Anything else Wizard?" I asked looking my double.

"Hmm… I think that's it…So does the class have any questions?" Wizard asked looking around.

"…. I need a drink." Regina mumbled.

* * *

So that is how the first day in Storybrooke went, we all soon were taken to Granny's and ate, and I got to meet Henry who was cool since he got his memories back, though he asked A LOT of questions. Hell, everyone was a lot easier to get along with now that they didn't have to worry about their missing year anymore, and now that Belle remembered what happened she worked on a way to help save Neal alongside Emma. Rosabella went alongside to help them in any way she could Raven followed behind with Dexter tagging along, the rest of us stayed at the diner. As we hung out and talked, I spent some time grilling Wizard for information about his journey and how he and Hermione got here, turns out after leaving Hogwarts the two of them had decided to travel across the multi-verse together. How they did it was simple enough, Wizard would tear a whole in the Fade and Hermione would then use a spell to focus the path and together they would enter and walk on through When I asked if they could find us a way back to Ever After both agreed but they would need some rest first, and time to figure out how we came here to begin with.

"Okay so tell me something…How many other versions of us have you met?" I asked taking a bite out of a burger.

"Including you? Six." Wizard shook his head with a grin. "Let's see there is the version of us in the DxD world, the MLP version of us- "

"I met him too, though we met because of- "

"Twilight." Wizard and I smirked at each other as he finished the other's sentence and started to laugh. Watching us both Darling and Hermione shook their heads. "This is going to get old really quick."

Clearing his throat Wizard shook his head. "Anyway, then there was a version of us that is a pirate, and another who is a keybearer, a godslayer, and now I met you."

"Wow that is kind of cool, wait… a pirate version is he friends with who I think?" I asked with a grin.

Nodding Wizard chuckled to himself. "Yeah, the future king of the pirates himself."

Letting out a small whistle I nodded my head. "That's really cool…Anyway what brought you guys here?"

"I believe I can answer that." Hermione spoke up. "You see we spotted something of note, about this world. Normally we would avoid places like this because of Magnus's foreknowledge but in this case, we decided to check it out. The thing of note we saw was you."

"So, the whole reason you're here is me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Nodding both wizard and witch smiled. "Oh well that's cool."

"As interesting as all this is, what are we going to do about Zelena?" Regina asked walking up to us with Henry right next to her.

Frowning Wizard stood to his feet and grabbed his staff which was resting against the side of the booth. "We? There is no we here Regina. Only me and Hermione, no offense Regina but unless you use light magic you can't beat her out right."

"Which is why Emma- "She started to say but stopped when Hermione shook her head. "What's wrong now?"

"Emma is powerful but she won't do anything or she can't. She's distracted with trying to save Neal. So, only Wizard and I can deal with her when it comes to raw power." The curly haired girl explained.

"Oh, is that so?"

Turning to face the voice I glared as Zelena appeared with a smirk on her lips, holding my hand out in front of me I was going to summon the Vorpal Blade but stopped when Wizard touched my shoulder. "She isn't here to fight just yet, are you? You want to broker a deal."

"As much as I am loath to admit it, I am." She glared slightly at my older self, then she turned to glare at Regina. "Hello sis, how are you?"

"Much better with my memories intact, of course I will be much better if I can kick your butt all over town." Regina glared at the red-headed witch.

"I would so love to do that but some other time sis, I'm here to speak to the interlopers." Redirecting her attention to me and Wizard she placed her hands on her hips. "You and your friend's need to leave this town, you don't belong and I want you all gone. Especially you two." She said pointing at Wizard and myself. "You both caused me no end of trouble by helping everyone."

Grinning the two of us mimicked one another by crossing our arms against our chests. However only Wizard spoke. "Well you know how it is, we are nothing but trouble."

"Yes, so your younger self has said." Zelena glared. "And I am willing to help you all leave so I can go back to what I am doing."

"Hmm… I'm going to say…No." Wizard grinned. "Thanks though, now I have a new deal. You perform your spell but you don't go into the past and let us free someone trapped there and make up with your sister here, and we won't have to kick your ass from here all the way back to OZ, so do we have a deal?"

"Afraid not." Zelena was getting angry, looking closer I could tell small parts of her skin were turning green. "You'll take my deal or else."

Watching the entire exchange, and I shook my head. Zelena must be afraid or worried about what my older self could do here. Hell, I'm sure Hermione alone could be a threat to her, or even Raven if she had proper control over her magical powers. Even I could be a threat with the Vorpal Blade and the proper amount of luck. Finally having enough I snorted and moved forward, summoning the Vorpal Blade. "Or what? You're out numbered, and I'm pretty sure outclassed." At that Regina summoned a ball of fire, while Hermione pulled out her wand, Wizard held his staff at the ready, Darling pulled Henry next to her. "So, what are you going to do Zelena? You can't fight all of us."

Sneering Zelena looked around and soon adopted an evil smirk. "Well I can unleash the Dark One on all of you, so unless you all leave I will have him destroy the town. You have till tonight to decide." Lifting her hand in the air the green witch vanished in a puff of green smoke. Sighing I lowered my sword and shook my head.

"Great…Now we have to deal with Gold…" Regina mumbled.

"Don't worry about Gold. I'll handle him."

Turning around I saw the grinning form of my older self. "You guys worry about fighting Zelena." He said looking forward.

"I haven't known you two for long but I have a feeling you both have a plan." Henry spoke up with a smile.

The two of us both grinned and nodded, while Hermione and Darling both groaned and shook their heads.

* * *

"So, are you all prepared to do your part?" Wizard asked staring at Regina, Emma, Raven, and Hermione. All the girls nodded their heads, it had been a few hours since Zelena made her threat and we were all preparing, during this time the green witch was not wasting anytime in trying to prepare her spell, she had attacked David and stole a symbol of his courage while trying to find a certain heart for her ritual. She already had the brains which she took from Gold. The last thing she needed was Snow's baby which wasn't due for another few days at least…But Zelena could have Gold speed up the process so we had Mary Margert, Apple with David beside them being protected by the fairies and all their good magic alongside Ingrid and The Sorcerer's Apprentice, both Wizard and I myself were able to secure their help, for Ingrid it was just giving her our memories about how her sister had forgiven her, while for the Apprentice he just agreed because he sided with the heroes.

In the town, next to the clocktower we all waited, for Zelena to show up along with the deranged Gold, Darling and I stood next to one another our hands interlocked, despite the plan we both had worries. Wizard was standing by himself his hood over his head mumbling to himself, Regina was pacing back and forth, while Emma tapped her foot impatiently, Hermione was calmly reading a book that she had pulled out of her bag and was using her wand as a flashlight to read, Raven looked around nervously, out of all the spellcasters she was still adjusting to her powers and she was hoping she wouldn't be in the way. There was a lot of people standing in the square, but something that didn't surprise me was Robin Hood, he and Regina had grown closer since she got her memories back, with Robin was his merry men alongside the dwarves, Belle stood by Hook hopping she could reach Gold while Rosabella, Dexter, Cerise, Ruby, Granny and Henry were all waiting in the diner. Though I know for a fact Cerise wasn't happy about it but eh the adults over ruled her, saying she was needed just in case to help protect Henry or be backup just in case.

"She should be here by now." Regina grumbled under her breath. "She's taking too long."

"Patience…" Wizard said without looking up. "She will show, remember she has to drag along a deranged Gold with her."

"I think we have been patient long enough." Emma glared slightly sticking her hands in her pockets. "And are you sure this plan will work?"

"Positive." I nodded speaking up for the first time since we started to wait outside for Zelena. "You guys just do your part."

"But Magnus- "Raven started to say but I smiled at my dark-haired friend and nodded my head. "Trust me you can do this Raven I have faith in you."

"So, do I Raven, you can do this." Darling walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's hope that faith proves right because here she comes." Hermione spoke up as she placed her book away.

Slowly striding her way into town Zelena was dressed her typical Wicked Witch outfit and the Dark One's Dagger in her hand, with a still very deranged Gold shambling closely behind her, wow she didn't even take the time to shave him at all or anything, bad form Zelena bad form. The dwarves moved forward to intercept but were just simply shoved out of the way while Zelena stood in front of all of us and smirked. "So, have you had time to reconsider my offer?"

"We have and the answer is still no." Wizard grinned pulling his hood off his head. "So, thanks but no thanks."

Glaring Zelena turned to look at me and I simply grinned and shrugged. "Can't help yeah sister, you see me and my older self are of the same mind."

"Then I will just have Rumpelstiltskin destroy you all- "Holding the Dark One's Dagger before her. "Dark one release that fool of a son of yours and kill them, and start with that one." She said pointing at Wizard who simply grinned.

"Rumple please don't do this." Belle pleaded but her pleas of love fell on deaf ears as the command of the dagger held him at pay

"I-I'm sorry Belle…Bae…." Gold grumbled as he allowed his son Neal to fade out of his body causing the two to no longer be insane.

"Accio Neal!" Hermione casted pulling the unconscious Neal to her, as Raven and I both ran next to the poor guy. Mr. Gold turned his sights onto the Wizard and sighed, yeah okay, the guy is evil but he isn't always that bad…Huh guess sometimes bad guys are human on the inside as well. Looking down at Hermione and Raven I nodded at them both and touched their shoulders as they touched Neal. The plan was rather simple to be honest, once Neal was free from his father the two girls then use their magic to channel the magical energy inside of me to help restore Neal's lifeforce, hopefully it should work…Hopefully. You see Wizard came up with the plan, when he found out I was like a magical battery, he told me magic was the source for all life so magic could theoretically save him.

"Forgive me." Gold said as he held us hand out to I guess force choke Wizard but nothing happened. Frowning Gold raised an eyebrow and tried to cast another spell when Wizard ran straight up to him and punched Gold and sent Mr. Gold flying across Storybrooke. Grinning Wizard turned around to face all of us and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Everyone that had witnessed that punch was shocked…. Well except Hermione and Raven who were to focused on helping Neal. Me on the on the other had I could watch just couldn't move.

"How- "

"Force rings." My double grinned and waggled his fingers at us. "Kinetic energy built up in each ring, using all five on one hand I have enough strength to punch through a double decker bus." At that point, I think everyone just kind of broke even Zelena who while powerful couldn't believe the amount of power that her enemy had. "Oh, and don't worry he isn't hurt but I think for the first time since forever the Dark One is going to have an honest to God challenge."

"I…I think I made a mistake." Zelena said wide eyed staring at Wizard.

"And you just realized this?" Wizard grinned as he held up his staff and pointed at it Zelena. "Surrender now and maybe we will go easy on you."

Glaring Zelena started to say something but stopped the moment Gold reappeared his grizzled face turned up in a smirk. "I must say, I've never met someone with that kind of punch before."

Chuckling Wizard nodded and turned to face Gold. "Yeah just wanted you to know what you were dealing with, and let me say you recovered a lot faster than I thought you would…This could be even more interesting."

Rolling his shoulders Gold for the first time since I met him and well ever saw on the show looked like he was ready to have fun. "Indeed, and I am so glad you did dearie. Now let's have some fun." Raising his hand into the air both Gold and Wizard vanished off somewhere else in Storybrooke to fight. Seeing how her trump card was now taken away Zelena became extremely pale and was about to turn tale and vanish when Emma blasted her with some good old fashioned light magic. The moment she hit the ground, Regina stuck the black bracer on her wrist, the one that they used constantly in the show to keep a character from using their magical powers.

"It's over Zelena." Regina said taking the Dark One's Dagger from her and handing it over to Belle.

"No! I can't lose… I won't!" She shouted but her cries of anger were lost on deaf ears.

* * *

And surprisingly it was over… Granted there was still some loose ends to tie up, mainly getting me and my friends all home. Luckily everything was planned perfectly, with the help of all the current magic users in Storybrooke they were all able to find us a passage straight back home. I wasn't too sure how they were doing it and to be honest? I didn't really care because I just wanted to go back home and I know all my friends felt the same. After saying our final goodbyes to everyone we were well on our way to going home, but instead of going through purply smoke we instead were given a nice doorway. Before we all left however Wizard and Hermione did something to my clothes…enchanted or something said it was an early birthday present. They even gave me a list of the enchantments so I knew what my new clothes were capable of now.

"Now, once you step through this door you will return to the exact moment you were taken." Wizard explained patting the wooded frame of the door. "Now hurry along now children we don't have all day."

Nodding everyone started to say goodbye, Apple was hugging both Mary Margert and David, alongside Emma and Henry which was cute, while Rosabella talked briefly with Mr. Gold and hugged him then Belle. Regina was hugging Raven who was hugging her back. Cerise was in a group hug with both Ruby and Granny while Dexter was talking briefly with David as he was hugging his family. Slowly one by one everyone was walking through the doorway and the last two to leave were Darling and myself.

Looking up at my older self I couldn't help but grin and readjusted a black backpack. "I guess this is it…"

"Yeah it is but hey don't worry kid, we will see each other again. We still need to visit Ever After one day." Wizard smirked then frowned. "Hey what's in that bag of yours?"

Chuckling I leaned up slightly and whispered into his ear, which caused him to laugh loudly. "Oh, man that is awesome…But then again you deserve it."

Over with Hermione Darling was hugging the older girl goodbye who was hugging her back. "Now remember Darling the meetings are every other Tuesday."

"I will and thank you again Hermione for everything." Smiling Darling headed for the door and motioned for me to follow her.

Nodding I slowly moved to my girlfriend but stopped and turned to face Wizard. "Hey…I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't this whole thing seem I don't know…. A little convenient to you? Like me running into you, or me and my friends all getting pulled here?" I asked with a small frown.

Smirking Wizard simply shrugged. "Perhaps but that's life I suppose."

"Yeah… I don't buy that, there is something else going on and you know what it is, don't you?"

Laughing Wizard simply shook his head and gently punched my shoulder. "You'll have to wait and see Magnus, but trust me you won't have to wait long."

And with that my older-self pushed me and Darling through the door. Suddenly we found ourselves in the castleteria while everyone else was celebrating our return home I wasn't…. Something was bugging me. I still couldn't help but feel like something else was going on and Wizard knew it to but-

"Hey Magnus, I never did ask but what's in that bag of yours?" Dexter asked with an interested stare, everyone else all turned to stare at my bag as well.

"Come on tell us what's in there." Apple smiled looking down at the black backpack.

"Please Magnus…"

"Come on hun show us." Darling smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, fine alright…" Grumbling I shook my head and opened it up. "Just a few things that Wizard and Hermione gave me… Oh and Gold as well, he said it was a gift since it was the magic in my body that saved Neal's life." Reaching inside I pulled out a black box and held it before them all. "Behold the PS4 the greatest gaming system ever!"


	46. Magnus and the Wyvern

**Only three more chapters till the Dragon Games! I know you are all as excited as I am, because the moment we reach Dragon games will be getting close to the end of this story. Sad I know but don't worry I will do Epic Winter and perhaps and a few extra chapters to show Magnus's life after high school but after that we will be done, but don't worry we have a long way to go before then. Now no more sadness for now it is time for me to answer reviews! Mattheww gemm I will update the Halfa soon enough don't you worry. Briar I know you were confused but it was your reaction that made me laugh. And these next few chapters will explain why dragons like Magnus and you will flip your lid at the reason why. Now I am glad you liked the previous chapter and trust me Darling will need these meetings to keep her sane because while talking to her friends help it is nice to have someone or lots of someones that understand her pain. And while I didn't do the "What is the PS4" thing trust me you will like the beginning of this chapter. Someonerandom I'm glad you liked the ending. To Da999 I will get the one shots back up in a little while I may post the first chapter in the next day or so. Anyway I must say I am glad for everyone's support seriously if it wasn't for you guys I would have dumped this story a long time ago. Also big hand to those who faved and followed the story your support matters to! Now I need to get some work done for my other stories because if I don't... Well I will have some reviewers coming after me-gulps.- Anyway I will see you all in the next chater! :D**

* * *

"Magnus! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sparrow called out.

"Absolutely not! But I'm doing it anyway!" I called back with a wild grin.

"Hey what's going on?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Ashlynn walked up to the musician.

Looking up Ashlynn gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Is he insane?"

"What are you-Holy pages!" Hunter shouted as he followed Ashlynn's gaze, standing on top of the tallest tower of the school was Magnus. His arms were spread wide and it looked like he was about to jump off, and he didn't have a parachute on him, a small crowd soon gathered around the three when they noticed the bronze haired idiot standing on the tower. "Magnus what are you doing!?"

Looking down I grinned at the reactions of my friends and shouted down my answer. "Easy I'm going to jump off the tower!"

"What!?" Everyone expect Sparrow shouted because he knew what I was planning on doing.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Seriously if this is a prank you're going to far this time!"

Pushing through the crowd Darling moved to the very front an angry look on her face. "Magnus Alexander Maverick! You get down from there right now!"

"His middle name is Alexander?" Someone asked with a confused look.

Smiling I waved at my girlfriend. "Hey Darling, I will be right down!"

"Magnus! You will go through the window and climb down the stairs like a normal person or so help me- "Darling fumed but stopped when Raven touched her shoulder to help calm the blonde down. "Just climb down the stairs!"

"Sorry babe but I prefer the express way!" Grinning I jumped off the tower.

"No!" Everyone shouted, Darling buried her head into Raven's shoulder afraid to even watch. "Someone save that idiot, someone, anyone!"

"He's going to fast I don't think I could catch him." Raven said wincing.

"Where's Tiny when you need him?"

"What about Legend could she catch him in time?"

As I rushed toward the ground I felt exhilaration as I fell, the wind rushing past me, spinning around in the air I did a quick flip and spread my arms out wide to help slow my descent. "Alright time to have some real fun!" Closing my eyes, I focused on and grinned. Opening my eyes, I willed my body to move and just as I was about to land and go splat on the ground right in front of my friends I soared above them much to their surprise.

"Holy crap he can fly!?"

"Come on let's follow him!"

The crowd followed behind me all of them trying to keep up and soon enough as I landed safely on the ground near a large tree. Quicker than I thought I found myself surrounded by a crowd of people all of them were demanding answers. Of course, the only thing I could pay attention to was the very angry sound of my girlfriend's voice, as Darling got closer I paled and tried to back up only to find that any way of escape was cut off by the crowd of people.

"Magnus! What was that!?" Darling shouted her left eye twitching slightly. Oh, crap eye twitch…. Yep I'm in big trouble this time.

Grinning nervously, I rubbed the back of my head. "Well… Ummm… You remember how Hermione and other me enchanted my clothes?"

"I'm not liking where this is going but yes." Darling frowned tapping her foot.

"Right… Okay well you see… They gave me a list telling me what some of the enchantments were." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a piece of paper with some words written on it. "So far from what I can tell my clothes will grow with me, they are self-cleaning, self-mending. Which is awesome but they also added in some other stuff like- "

"Like giving you the power to fly?" Ashlynn asked pushing through the crowd.

Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my hair. "That wasn't flying it was falling with style…." I said but stopped noticing the look Darling was giving me. "Gliding my clothes let me glide now…. Also, my shoes can make me jump higher… Oh and my clothes protect against certain magical and physical attacks…."

Sighing Darling rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Magnus you're going to make me go gray…. Just promise me you'll not do something like this again?"

Wait… This is too easy… I should be in major trouble…" Um…Okay I promise to not jump off the tower again…You okay? Normally you would be slapping my shoulder for being a pain."

"Magnus I'm simply not in the mood, just come on- "Grabbing my arm the blonde girl walked away with me, the large group was a little disappointed that they didn't get to see the oncoming punishment. Leading us both away from everyone Darling took me into the school and sighed. "Magnus, I love you but you have to stop doing things like this… Do you have any idea what it's like for me to see you do stuff like that? What goes through your head when you do stuff like that?"

Looking down I sighed. "I know… I just… I'm sorry Darling. It was never my intention to hurt you or worry or scare you. And to be honest… "I started to say but stopped when I felt Darling's lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around her I gently kissed her back and held onto my girlfriend. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that but when we both pulled away from one another I smiled slightly. "Am I forgiven?"

Sighing Darling nodded and pushed her face into my shoulder. "Yes, you idiot…but just… Promise you won't do something so stupid again… At least without telling me first."

"Alright I promise." I said nodding my head as I gently rubbed her back.

Smiling softly Darling pulled away slightly and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Magnus…Oh and just because I forgave you, doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

Paling slightly, I gulped. "I'm not going to like my punishment, am I?"

Smiling sweetly Darling turned her head to the side. "Nope."

* * *

"Have fun you two!" Darling called out as she waved leaving me alone in a room with a very familiar and unwelcome sight. Standing before me was the Wyvern from Bluebeard's castle…. And it didn't look happy to see me, then again, the feeling was mutual, turns out my punishment was a simple one…I had to spend time with the Wyvern, turns out after the whole Bluebeard thing the creature was living here at the school and was being taken care of by Rosabella, until they could find a way to help break it of its violent tendencies and make it a household pet…for me because the Wyvern was a part of Bluebeard's estate which I inherited by killing him… Which meant I got the Wyvern as well... Yeah, I didn't like that idea and I am guessing the Wyvern felt the same because it squinted at me. Glaring back at the Wyvern I spread my arms out wide. "Come at me bro!"

* * *

A few hours later Darling along with Rosabella went to go check on both Magnus and the Wyvern to see if they were making any progress together. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone Darling?" Rosabella asked as the both walked to the room Magnus and the Wyvern were locked in.

"Of course, you said that it was practically tame, plus it's Magnus." The blonde shrugged. "Plus, his punishment was to bond with his new pet, whether he liked it or not."

Frowning the brunette shook her head. "Seems rather mean if you ask me."

Sighing Darling stopped and nodded. "You're right… It's just I can't believe he would do something so stupid as jump off the tower of the school…. No scratch that I can believe it but I can't imagine he would do something so stupid just after we got back from Storybrooke, where he could have almost died again. It's like he has a death wish or something…" Wrapping her arms around herself Darling shook her head. "I love him Rosabella…More than I ever thought… And I can't imagine what I would do if I lost him…"

"I understand…" Rosabella wrapped her arms around Darling and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

Sighing Darling shook her head. "He knows that I love him… But this much? I'm not sure how to tell him…Plus if I made him stop all the stupid things he does… He wouldn't be himself and he would be miserable."

"Well Darling maybe, you should tell him, I think Magnus would understand and tone things down for you." Shrugging Rosabella smiled. "He seems like he would do anything to make you happy."

"But I couldn't ask him to sacrifice something like that- "

Shaking her head Rosabella gently patted Darling on the back. "Just talk to him, now come on let's check on your idiot boyfriend."

Giggling Darling nodded and followed Rosabella. "Thanks Bella I needed that…"

"Of course, now let's hope those two didn't kill one another." Shaking her head Rosabella and Darling walked straight for the door but something was strange there was a loud commotion coming from inside the room. "What on earth- "Rosabella opened the door but quickly stepped to the side, pulling Darling with her just as Magnus flew by them crashing into a wall.

"Magnus!"

Groaning the bronze haired idiot stood to his feet, with a look on his face that could only be called Vengeful. "You think that's funny you flying rat!? Get back here I will turn you into a purse for my girlfriend!" Running straight past the girls Magnus jumped onto the Wyvern and started to punch its nose, while the Wyvern tried to claw the teen off its snout. Blinking both girls watched in a mix of awe and shock as Magnus and the Wyvern started to fight one another. Looking at each other both girls shook their heads, Darling shut the door with a sheepish grin. "I think they just need a few more hours…"

"My thoughts exactly…So... Hocus Latte?" Rosabella asked.

"Sure, it beats dealing with that walking headache." Darling shook her head.

"Who Magnus? Or the Wyvern?"

"Both."

* * *

Later that night both girls came back once again to see if Magnus and the Wyvern had made any progress outside of trying to fight the other, and the sight they came upon was very… Heartwarming in its own way. Magnus was laying on top of the Wyvern's belly, both human and monster were asleep. "Aw poor little guys they tuckered themselves out." Darling smiled slightly.

"It's kind of cute it a strange way." Shaking her head Rosabella grinned. "Should we wake them up?"

Shaking her head Darling closed the door. "No just let them sleep, they had a long day."

* * *

The following morning the school woke to a very loud an angry scream/roar rushing outside the entire student body found both Magnus and the Wyvern trying to fight one another again….

"Oh, come on!" Darling exclaimed. "That's it I give up trying to make those two get along."

Frowning Rosabella rubbed her chin in thought. "You know it's strange but…"

Sighing Darling looked over at best friend with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well I think it's kind of funny but the way Magnus and the Wyvern are acting… It reminds me of something I studied a long time ago, you see wyverns are apex predators. However, they do have one natural enemy and that would-be dragons. Every time a dragon or wyvern encounter one another they fight. Kind of funny really." Rosabella shook her head with a smile. "Given the fact that the dragons around the school love Magnus."

"You know that is kind of funny…" Darling shook her head with a small smile as Magnus somehow hogtied the Wyvern using his belts. "But that does bring up a rather interesting question… Why do dragons like Magnus?"


	47. Dragon blood Part 1

**Here it is everyone chapter 47 and only a few more till the Dragon Games...Now this chapter will have you guys going What the hell!? In a good way, trust me I can't wait to see your reviews it just makes me all giddy with excitement. Anyway onto reviews: Black Core Devil you know part of my reason and in here you will see fully what is going on, so let's see if you guessed this xD Now onto Brair I'm glad you liked last chapter and the Toy Story reference I put in, also you're right animals are better at sensing things then humans but boy I have to say you are way off on this one. You will see-grins-Oh and happy early birthday, and as for a special chapter? Sure why not just tell me what you want and I will see what I can do for you, and yes we have become good pals on here^^ Now I also want to throw a special shout out to those who faved and followed this story it makes me extremely happy that you guys are here to. Now I need to get some work done on The Halfa and the next chapter for the one-shot which is up by the way. Also quick side note do you guys want to see Wizard Magnus again? Or see him in his own story? Let me know in either a review or PM me. Well that's it for this AN I shall see you all next chapter :)**

* * *

" _It's another beautiful day in the kingdom of Ever After, and of course it is an even better day for the students of Ever After High." The male narrator started to say._

" _That's right for you see today is no ordinary day, today is the holiday known as Page Day." The female narrator continued for her husband._

" _Page day? Really? Who comes up with these names? And what do you even do on Page Day?" Brooke commented with a roll of her eyes._

 _Chuckling the male narrator decided to answer his daughter. "Relax Brooke on Page Day it is a special day where the children will spend time with their parents and go over their fairy tale story."_

"So, it's a day of remembrance?" I asked with a with raised eyebrow.

" _That's right Magnus, you see Brooke he gets it." The female narrator said with a smile in her voice._

" _I get that but seriously why is it so big? I mean don't they do this anyway?" Brooke huffed._

" _It's a tradition Brooke, so relax and let's just enjoy the day off." Her father said._

"Yeah, you guys enjoy your time off, me I'm… Well I am not sure what I am going to do…Everyone is already gone for the day…And it's a long weekend…" Frowning I rubbed my chin in thought. "Darling went back to her house with her brothers and dad, same with everyone else in the school they all went home…"

" _Magnus, weren't you invited to go with them?" Brooke asked me with some concern._

"I was but…to be honest I kind of wanted to be alone for a while." I rubbed the back of my head looking down at the floor. "Well yeah, I was offered, but… I just…It's a family holiday and well…"

" _You miss your family, don't you?" The female narrator asked._

"Yeah I do… I miss them more than I ever thought possible." Sighing I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "I've been gone for a while now… I wonder if my family even knows if I'm missing or if they think I'm dead…" Running my fingers through my hair I stood up and looked around my room, ever since I first came to Ever After High this one room… Hell this entire castle had been my home, and on a day like this it really hit home that I was alone. Sure, I had my friends, and my girlfriend but… I really wish I could see my mom, and dad, my little brother… even my sisters… At least one more time.

" _It's only natural Magnus but don't you worry if you want we can keep you company." Brooke offered while her parents also voiced the same._

"Naw it's fine you guys…thanks for the offer but I rather be on my own for right now, if that's alright?" I asked looking up at my celling.

" _Well alright Magnus if you're sure but we will be here just in case." Brooke said a little dejected but she knew not to force the issue._

" _Brooke's right Magnus we don't mind really." The male narrator spoke up._

" _You're like family to us young man so if you want our company let us know." The female narrator said backing up her husband and daughter._

And like that my world went silent, shaking my head I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. "A whole long weekend to myself huh? I guess I can just play on that PS4 Mister Gold got me and just spend the entire time trying to clear through some levels of my favorite games…" Yawning I smacked my lips. "Maybe I'll just take a nap first…" Stretching out I slowly allowed myself to drift off to sleep. As I slept I had some of the strangest dreams I ever experienced, I dreamt of Fire…. Destruction…Pain…. Fear…. And then finally my dreams changed to soothing and calming darkness, cold, and then finally safety.

Groaning I slowly sat awake and looked around smacking my lips. "What a weird dream…." Shaking my head, I saw I was still in my room which was grateful for, slowly standing to my feet I walked over to the bathroom that was in my room. Getting into the bathroom I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face, slowly looking up I let out a blood curdling shout of terror. Staring back at me were the slit pupils of a dragon.

* * *

"Hmm…Interesting…Very interesting young man." Doctor Swinehart looked over at my eyes and then over at the rest of me, turns out I had some bronze looking scales growing in certain places.

"So… What can you tell me Doc?" I asked looking extremely confused and worried.

Doctor Swinehart shook his head with a frown. "I will need to do some tests but- "

"But…?" I urged him to go on but Doctor Swinehart scratched the back of his head.

"I can honestly say that I have never seen anything like this before… It certainly isn't Dragon Pox or anything like that." The old man sighed and shook his head. "A nurse will come by and get some blood, and skin samples, don't you worry though young man we will figure out what is going on." Patting me on the shoulder the old man left and thus I was alone in the examination room, laying back on the table I shook my head. Why couldn't life ever be simple? I mean seriously…

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Sitting up quickly I rubbed my face and called out. "Come in."

When the door opened, it wasn't a nurse like I was expecting instead it was Giles and Milton both Grimm brothers walked into the room both had guiltily looks on their faces. Looking between them both I raised an eyebrow feeling very confused. "Um…Hey Headmaster Grimm, Giles what is going on? And second… Why are you guys here?"

"Mister Maverick… The hospital called us." Milton Grimm said clearing his throat. "We're listed as your emergency contacts."

"Oh… But wait why- "I started to say rubbing the back of my head.

"Because Magnus when my brother took you into the school you became the school's responsibility in essence my brother and when I came back we became your guardians." Giles spoke up as he stroked his beard.

"Oh… That makes sense…" Nodding I raised an eyebrow looking between both old men. "But I think your both here for something other than my health."

"Intuitive as always Magnus, you are correct you see… This little… Well development is our fault." Giles sighed and leaned against the wall his hands in his jacket pockets.

Milton mirror his brother but crossed his arms across his chest. "He's right you see; do you remember that potion you drank when you dealt with the Harbinger?"

Not liking where this was going I all I could do was nod and listen.

Taking a deep breath Giles looked down at his shoes and sighed. "You see Magnus… That potion you took… It seems to have some side effects."

"No kidding…" I grumbled pointing toward my eyes. "So, what is going on? Just spill it please because just beating around the bush, am I turning into Godzilla or something?"

"If that is the name of the creature you turned into then no… It's something else…The magic of the potion remained in your system and has remained dormant, now until now. The only thing we can think that may have caused it to become active in your system is well… Dragon Pox." Milton nodded. "It normally affects just children but since you have never had it…. And you have been spending a lot of your free time with Legend after school… It only makes sense that you would get Dragon Pox…"

"But Doctor Swinehart told me it wasn't Dragon Pox- "I started to say but stopped when my mind started to connect the dots. Oh, I wasn't liking this, not one bit. Okay I was lying this was kind of cool but scary at the same time… but…. come on Magnus old boy be rational, don't shout…don't scream…don't shout don't-Screw it. "I'm becoming a dragon!?

"Calm down Magnus…" Giles spoke up while Milton looked around a little nervously and checked outside to make sure no one had heard my 'little' outburst.

"You want me to calm down? You want me to calm down!? I am calm!" I shouted my eye twitching.

"Really young man?" Milton frowned looking at me. "We understand this is a rather taxing situation but your shouting and screaming won't help."

Walking over to me Giles gently patted my back with a very sad look. "Don't worry Magnus we will do everything we can to help you, but if we don't work fast you will turn into a full dragon… And we aren't sure what will happen then."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head. "Okay…. What do we have to do?"

"First, we need to get you out of here, and back to the school. We will speak with Doctor Swinehart and have him come and monitor your health." Milton spoke up. "All the tests will be done in the Cave, we also have Miss Yaga help us, perhaps we can come up with a solution for this problem." The Headmaster said as he opened the door of the examination room. "Now I will find your doctor and let me know what is going on, Giles you help him get ready to leave."

Nodding Giles helped me to stand to my feet, reaching inside of his jacket he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them over. "It's best if no one else see's your eyes."

"Alright thanks…" Sighing I grabbed the glasses and placed them on and followed Giles out the door. "And wait no one is going to see my eyes… If I just kept my head low…Giles is there something you're not telling me?"

Smiling sheepishly the old man nodded. "Magnus, you remember how you gained your noble title yes?"

Frowning I nodded and motioned for the older man to go on. "Well…. You became quite famous that night and many people have wanted to know more about you… Including news casters, luckily at the school we were able to keep them at bay however…There was quite a bit of news reporters and cameras outside…"

"Oh god…. Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse…." Sighing I rubbed my face and shook my head. "Let's just get this over with… At least tell me you guys have a carriage or something waiting to take us back…" Nodding Giles stood somewhat in front of me and together we both walked to the hospital doors, only for us to be assaulted by flashes of cameras, microphones being shoved in our faces, and lots and lots of noise.

"Mister Maverick! Over here! Can you tell us why you're here?"

"Mister Maverick! How are you adjusting to the fact you are one of Ever After's newest and youngest nobles?"

"Can you tell us about your love life? Are you and Darling Charming exclusive? Or are you in an open relationship?"

"How does it feel to be perhaps the richest young man in the entire kingdom?"

Giles did his best to push me forward but no one would let us move, god this annoying….I just want to get back to the school…To my room…to the cool…the darkness….Yet all this noise…the lights…it's frustrating…gritting my teeth I tried my best to get through the crowd but no one would let me through, the annoyance I was feeling was rising to full blow anger…my blood was starting to boil, my fingers nails were digging hard enough into my palms that they were drawing blood. My body…started to shake from the anger, these idiots were keeping me from getting back home…. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out instead it sounded like a full-blown roar. The pure force and sound of the roar shook every single person standing there, several cameras and lights broke from just the sheer noise, finally clenching my mouth shut I glared at every single person including Giles stared at me in shock…..Oh crap baskets….I need help.


	48. Dragon blood Part 2

**And here it is chapter 48! One more chapter then we will have the dragon games! Oh I'm so excited because by reaching Dragon Games we will be close to the end... Which is also kind of sad but hey that's life I guess. Anyway I just want to say thank you all to my reviewers and those who faved and followed this story it means a lot to me. Now onto the reviews! Now Black Core Devil, don't worry I have a plan on Magnus will deal with the dragon transformation, but you will have to wait and see, and he is a guy he would never lay an egg... That's just weird O_o. DarkGiggles that is an excellent question but the answer is no... He won't but he if he showed up that would be a different story but for now he is safe, also don't worry the one shot of Apple and Magnus will happen, right after dragon games so you will have it soon I promise. Briar I'm glade you liked your one-shot that I wrote and also Happy birthday. I hope you like Magnus's dragon form heck that goes for everyone and if you want a clear picture of what he will look like look up Ddraig from Highschool DxD and he will look kind like that only bronze with a pale tan under belly. Anyway I hope this chapter goes over well and I can't wait to write the next one, onto The Halfa which I know many people are looking forward to, now that chapter will include a HUGE fight scene between D and his evil half so I'm sure you don't want to miss that. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Gah!" Roaring in pain I slammed my fist into the stone wall of the Cave. It had been two days since my 'little' hospital visit and things weren't exactly going well. After getting me away from the reporters Giles and Milton had taken me to the Cave underneath the school to make sure I was safe and to keep me from destroying anything in the school. Doctor Swinehart also came with us to help keep an eye on my health while he, along with my two guardians and Baba Yaga worked on a way to fix my problem. However, things weren't going so well…. Whenever magic was used to try and slow down the process was met with…failure however that didn't mean nothing happen in fact sped up the change, which caused me no end of pain.

Right now, as I stood in the Cave, wearing only sweat pants my entire torso was now covered in light bronze scales while the center of my chest was covered in tan scales which was forming an underbelly it seemed. My ears were now growing longer and were also covered in bronze scales, my fingertips were now replaced with sharp white/silver talons while four of my teeth form perfect fangs.

"Magnus I'm sorry but we had to see if that spell would work- "Miss Yaga explained.

"Well, obviously, it didn't work!" I growled pulling my fist free from the wall. "So, if you don't mind… Don't do that again!" I snapped at the older woman a small bit of flames escaping my nostrils. Covering my face, I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Yaga…it's just the pain and anger…"

Smiling sadly Miss Yaga floated over to me and gently patted my back. "It's okay Magnus I understand but I was for sure that spell would work. Oh well… Back to the drawing board." Sighing she floated away over to Milton and Giles who were going over blood work results with Doctor Swinehart.

"Things are getting worse, even if we didn't try any magic to slow down the process he will turn into a dragon soon." Doctor Swinehart rubbed his face and shook his head. "To make it even worse his temperament is also changing he is becoming more violent and irrational. Much like a wild dragon."

"We need to figure things out and quickly otherwise we will lose him." Milton frowned rubbing his face.

"Perhaps the answer is much simpler than we thought." Giles stroked his beard with a thoughtful look on his face. "What if we allow him to change full into a dragon."

"What!? Are you insane Giles? With the way, he is acting he could cause serious damage if we allow him to fully change." Miss Yaga frowned at the second Headmaster.

Walking over to the others I raised an eyebrow… Which luckily, I still had and stared at Giles. "No, I want to hear him out…"

The other adults looked at me like I was insane but Giles nodded his head at me. "Well my boy what if you finished changing into a dragon but then we could feed you the potion that started this whole mess it could work."

"I'm afraid that it wouldn't Giles." Doctor Swinehart spoke up. "Just look- "Pressing a few keys on the large computer in the Cave a very large strand of DNA appeared on the screen. "This is his DNA; the dragon pox was the catalase for the change and it has mixed into his DNA. No, it wouldn't work…. Now… It could work if we had a clean un tampered with sample of his DNA."

"But there is no where we can get that from." Milton grumbled as he tapped his chin.

"Wait… What about Maverick?" I asked looking between the adults with a frown. "He is basically me."

"I'm not sure that would work, he is a magical copy." Miss Yaga frowned. "Plus, before you separated from him you had already drank that potion so if anything, he could be at risk if you bring him here."

Sighing I looked down at the ground running my new talons through my hair only to pull them back when I felt something. "Shit…. I think I'm growing horns."

"So, we are out of options?" Milton heaved out a sigh.

"What's going on here?"

Turning around I gasped slightly at who I was seeing, standing near the entrance of the Cave was Darling Charming, the brave princess who had stolen my heart, and she looked visibly upset, among various other emotions. Seeing my girlfriend standing there with stained makeup on her face, wincing slightly I hid myself behind some of the adults as Darling slowly made her way over to the rest of us.

"Miss Charming… Why are you- "

"My boyfriend was admitted to the hospital and I find out on the news, and then he goes missing for two days? What makes you think I wouldn't come here to see him." Darling crossed her arms across her chest and stared up at the adults. Then peering around, she gasped slightly and covered her mouth. "Oh, my god… Magnus… Has happened to you?"

Sighing I came into full view of my girlfriend and tried to smile but failed. "I- "

"I think it is better if we explain it." Giles said as he, Doctor Swinehart and Baba Yaga stepped or floated in the witch's case and explained the situation to Darling, throughout it all her expression went from bad to worse.

Taking a deep breath Darling rubbed her face and slowly walked toward me, and pushed past the adults. Looking me over Darling sighed and wrapped her arms around me and held me close, slowly I wrapped my arms around her and sighed in her embrace. "Magnus… Don't worry we will figure this out." She said pulling away as she placed both her hands on my face.

"I know you're right." Biting my lip, I shook my head and touched her hand with mine. "But I'm pretty much screwed without an uncontaminated sample of my DNA…"

"But Magnus we know where we can find one really easy." Darling raised an eyebrow.

"Maverick isn't the answer- "I started to say but I stopped when she started to laugh.

"Magnus I wasn't talking about Maverick…Think do you remember that we have a way to contact another version of you." Darling smiled at me.

Frowning I didn't understand what she was talking about until it finally clicked in my head. "Oh right." Grinning slightly, I nodded. "Let's contact them."

"Contact who?" Giles asked with a questioning gaze.

"My older-self Wizard and his girlfriend Hermione." Darling and I both said at the same time.

* * *

It had taken about a day but Wizard and Hermione both showed up and came straight to the Cave with Darling leading the way, Giles, Milton, Baba Yaga and Doctor Swinehart had chosen to remain behind in the headmaster's office they wanted to give us some time alone., and despite the seriousness of the issue Wizard was still in rare form when he showed up.

"Holy crap your fairy tale Batman!?"

"Magnus, not now." Hermione sighed slapping his shoulder, walking away from her boyfriend the curly haired girl gently wrapped Darling up in a hug. "How are you holding up?"

Sighing Darling brushed a strand of hair away from her hair. "I'm okay, but it's Magnus my Magnus that I'm worried about."

Nodding Hermione looked around the Cave and frowned. "And where is our patient?"

"Over here." I mumbled, slowly stepping out of the shadows I sighed, the progression of my transformation was even further along. My entire body was now covered in bronze-scales, my feet and legs had shifted into an animal shape looking, my face was more of a muzzle, and near the edge of my nose was a small horn, my hair was still on top of my head but it was sadly starting to fall out. I also had four horns growing out of my skull two close on the sides both pointing up, the other two were near the back of my head near the curve of my skull, and let me tell you when the all this happened it was incredibly painful… And to honest nothing could be done to stop it, and as of right now I had two large growths on my back which were going to form into wings soon enough, while near the base of my spine a small tail was starting to grow. Of course, my body had grown twice in both height and length, I was looking more and more dragon like by the second.

Letting out a whistle Wizard shook his head. "Damn son… When Darling contacted Hermione about your um… condition she didn't say how serious it was."

"Oh, Magnus I am so sorry." Hermione frowned looking over at me. "I promise we will do what we can to help…Let us get started."

Rumbling slightly, I nodded and sat on the ground while both Hermione and Wizard walked over to me and together they started their own examination. Hermione pulled out her hand and slowly did I what I think was a scan? I am not sure how her magic works, while Wizard took a pinch of dust and spread it over the area in front of me muttering some words. The dust of his turned a shade of purple and then vanished into thin air. Looking between one another Wizard had a strange look on his face while Hermione shook her head, it was like a silent message was passing between the two of them.

Taking in a deep breath Wizard gently patted Hermione on the shoulder and then smiled at me. "Listen Magnus, Hermione here will take care of you for right now. I'm going to speak with your doctor, and headmasters, Darling explained some what I was needed for."

Yeah… But why did you… Do whatever it is you did?" I asked with a frown… Or I think I frowned to be honest I couldn't really show the same facial expressions with a dragon face.

"We were just trying to determine something, nothing you need to worry about Magnus." Hermione stood in front of Wizard and motioned for him to leave. Nodding Wizard kissed Hermione on the cheek goodbye and left with Darling who decided to show him the way to the headmaster's office. When they were out of sight Hermione sat on the ground cross-legged right in front of me and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry this is happening."

Huffing out a sigh I shook my head. "It's okay… No scratch that it isn't alright, it's messed up." I growled slightly showing off some fangs.

"I understand Magnus, now- "Looking around Hermione made sure we were alone and sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, things are more screwed up then you think. You see Darling told us what she needed from Wizard and well… It won't work. You see before he came to my world he was just like you, yet the moment he came into my world his entire DNA was changed so he could use magic."

"So, your saying…"

"That his DNA won't work." Hermione finished with a sad expression on her face. "However, I have a different plan, and it could work."

Looking up at the older girl I turned my head in a similar fashion to a dog when it heard a strange noise. "What do you mean?"

"Well… If his DNA won't work why not… Try all the versions of you, if we could perhaps get the known versions of you DNA and say go through and pull out the random human junk DNA we could possibly restore you." Hermione smiled bright seeing the hopeful look in my eyes. "It's a long shot but it's worth the risk."

"At this point I'm willing to try anything at this point." I said struggling to stand but soon I fell over in pain. "Ah…. Gah!" Letting out a growl I felt like my shoulder blades were trying to stab through my body.

"Magnus!" Jumping to her feet Hermione looked over me with a frown and then noticed what was happening. "I need you to hold very still alright? This is going to hurt but I know what is going on…"

"Grah…. Whatever you are goin…g…. To…do Hurry!" Roaring out again I dug my front claws into the floor and bit my scaly arm to keep myself from screaming out in pain. Hermione nodded and held out her wand and shouted. "Ferrum!" The sound of like a lightsaber going off sounded in my ears and suddenly I felt something stabbing into my back. Biting down even harder I started to draw blood from my arm and then suddenly the pain was gone, letting go of my arm I slowly looked at Hermione with a grateful look on my face. That is when I noticed her wand had a glowing silver blade that was covered in blood and bits of my back scales, but that isn't what caught my attention was the fact her eyes were focused far above me, following her gaze I gasped slightly. Sticking out of my back were two very large wings covered in what looked like blood and something else, the… no my wings were slowly flexing…Uh I wasn't even doing that, now I hated what I was going through but I had to admit the wings were amazing to look at, the bronze wings were large I wasn't sure but I was thinking I had a wing span of maybe 15 feet. The membranes were a light tan color and looked to be made of leathery skin, while on top of my wings were three claws.

"Holy…Crap…" I tried to move the wings but it was a struggle because number one they were wet, but also because I had never moved my wings before so I wasn't sure how to move them.

Shaking herself free from her thoughts Hermione removed the magical blade and then pointed her wand at my wings and instantly they were dry. "Come on Magnus, we should move those wings." Placing her wand away the curly haired girl walked to my side and slowly helped me stretch out my wings, then once they were fully extended she would help me close them.

"Wow Hermione… You're really good at that…" I rumbled watching her.

"Thanks Magnus…" Hermione smiled slightly but her focus was on just helping me with the wings. "I had to do this before for a dragon I knew… And there try moving them on your own."

Groaning I raised an eyebrow ridge and shook my head but I did as she said, it was hard at first moving a body part I never had before but after a few minutes of practice it was surprisingly easy. Slowly standing to my feet, I spread out my wings fully and then slowly folded them against my back, then I tried something I had seen on a cartoon, using the claws on the wings as clips my wings now looked like a giant cape.

"Impressive." Hermione smiled slightly at me.

"I'll say."

Turning around I spotted Darling, Wizard, Giles and the other adults walking into the Cave. Darling slowly made her way up to me and gently touched my snout and rubbed it softly. "Are you hanging in there hun?"

"Doing my best… Luckily Hermione was here to help." I nodded at the older girl who smiled back at me. "So…. What is our game plan?" I asked looking at the adults who still had a grim look on their face.

"This other you… Wizard as he calls himself will lend us his DNA but we will need other samples to help." Doctor Swinehart said. "But he isn't sure how long it will take."

"Probably a week…And that is if we get lucky the pirate one will be hard to track down, given the fact he is on a boat…" Wizard rubbed his face. "But I will hurry but I think for the time being… Hermione you should remain here."

"Magnus, you can't be serious, you won't be able to navigate your way through on your own." The curly haired frowned.

"I think Wizard is right Miss Hermione." Giles spoke up stroking his beard. "It would be best for you to stay here and see if you can help Magnus."

"Please Hermione… I really need someone here." Darling sighed turning to face the witch.

Looking between them all Hermione sighed but nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you, Hermione, it means a lot to me… To us." Darling said as she gently touched my snout which I leaned into.

"Are we all settled? Then good let us hope that things will go over well, for now we should probably move Magnus out of here… If we can…I think his transformation will be finished soon and it would be best if he was in the dragon stables." Miss Yaga said looking over me with a small frown.

Looking between of all of us Wizard sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright I will get going, I will try to get this as done as quickly as I can. Though… Hermione could you contact the other girls and let them know that I'm going it will come in handy if they know I'm coming…Or if we can get them here."

Nodding Hermione walked over to Wizard and hugged him. "Go and good luck."

"See you minyme." Wizard waved slightly at me and walked away.

"Now… Let us see if we can get you out of here Mister Maverick." Milton said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"There are you comfortable Magnus?" Giles asked as he looked over at me as I was sitting on a decent amount of straw.

Looking around the dragon stables I shook my head and sighed. "About as comfortable as I can be Giles… But thanks for this…"

"Of course, my dear boy, we will be done to check in on you tomorrow, for now goodnight." Walking away the older man left the stables and left me alone.

Huffing out a sight I curled up on the straw and closed my eyes but right as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard something moving around in the stables, lifting my head I frowned or did my best and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Just me Magnus…" Darling said coming into view wearing one of t-shirts along with some of her own pj bottoms along with some slippers and a blanket around her shoulders. "I just wanted to check in on you…"

Doing my best to smile I motioned for her to come into my stable, and slowly Darling walked in, sitting down she curled into my large scaly side and rubbed my side. "I think your more here for you then me my dear."

Chuckling wearily, she nodded. "Yeah… I just couldn't stand the thought of you being out here by yourself."

"I'm not alone, I have Legend." I chuckled as a small smoke ring floated from my nostrils, the other dragon was sleeping soundly in her stable, when I first arrived I thought she would have lost it at the sight of another dragon but turns out she just licked me… Guess she knows me whether I'm a human or not.

"You know what I meant Magnus." Sighing Darling curled closer and rubbed my side. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you being out here without someone."

I did my best to smile, this girl really did love me…To be honest it meant a lot to me that she would just spend the night out here with me. "Darling… Thanks…You know… I…I'm sorry that I am not the knight in shining armor that I once was."

Sitting up Darling leaned over and kissed my snout. "This princess doesn't need a knight; do you know why?"

I shook my head no and stared at her.

"Because this princess has her dragon." She smiled.


	49. Dragon blood Part 3

**Chapter 49 here it is and guess what comes next people? Dragon Games! Woho! I know I'm excited and I know a certain reviewer is as well. Now I know why you all should be excited because in the next chapter you will find out how and why Magnus is in Ever After and hell you will find out the big secret about all the other Magnus's. Trust me that is worth seeing. I can't wait for you guys to find out because it will make your head spin! Now onto reviews! Or review since there was only one this past chapter. Briar thank you for sticking with this story it means a lot, also congrats on being twenty now. I am glad you enjoyed the little one shot I wrote for you. Now I will use your outfit for the Dragon Games but it won't appear in the way you think just like your design for Magnus's dragon but trust me you will get all you want in that design trust me you will love what I have planned. Also I was going to go with armor the color of the armor on his arm. Anyway thank you to those who followed and faved this story you guys mean a lot too. Now I need to work on the one-shot and then the next chapter of the Halfa. Until then I shall see you all later. :) Remember Dragon Games!**

* * *

"Now take a deep breath and slowly exhale." Giles instructed me. "Your fire is a part of you Magnus, it should be

"Don't rush it now sweetie, just relax you don't want to set yourself on fire now do you?" Darling smiled as she stood about ten feet away from me.

"Your fire comes from deep within your lungs and belly, you'll need to force it out. It may help for you to roar." Hermione tried to guide me.

Looking at my guardian, girlfriend and my older self's girlfriend I nodded, turning back to stare at the target that was set up for me in the old Dragon Stadium. Taking a deep breath, I slowly exhaled, I could feel the fire within my body, it was burning in my stomach and within my lungs. Bracing myself I dug my claws within the dirt and grass, spreading my wings out I took a large breath and roared forcing the heat and burning feeling out of my system and through my mouth. The result was a ten-foot long tongue of blue-white hot flames shooting from my mouth scorching the hay target.

"Well done my boy, well done." Giles clapped his hands as Darling ran toward me and wrapped her arms around my long serpentine neck. While Hermione used her wand to put out the flames.

It had a been four days since Wizard had left and well… My transformation into a dragon was finished, and despite the pain and the fact I was now a giant fire breathing lizard… it wasn't that bad… Sure I rather be human again so I could hold onto my girlfriend, or prank someone… Like anyone or hell even go to science and sorcery class, but… I guess it wasn't so bad being a dragon, I was always warm, I looked damn cool but I think the fact I could breathe fire made it worth it, the only downsides I was finding out were the fact I had some… Well instincts, like… everything that was shiny, golden or pretty I wanted it… I had no idea why but I wanted those things once I saw them. I also found out that my emotions were well heightened… I learned that things that annoyed me when I was a person now really pissed me off. Luckily those were far and in between. Now there was one last thing that I should cover… School how did we explain why I wasn't in school, easy I was allowed to leave due to some circumstances involving my estate, luckily with both Headmasters covering for me along with a teacher I was good.

"Good job Magnus, now we should try the next task. It is time for you to fly." Giles said as he slowly walked up to me.

Eyes going wide I stared at Giles who simply smiled at me. "But Giles I just got the whole fire breathing thing down… And we have been practicing for three days…Shouldn't I don't know glide or hop or- "

"Magnus, you can do this." Darling smiled rubbing my long neck. "Come on if you can jump off the highest tower of the school just to see if you could glide or not- "

"He did what!?" Hermione shouted.

"-then you can do this." Darling finished.

Sighing I nodded my head. "Fine, fine just give me the basics on how I'm supposed to this."

"Hexcellent, now dragons despite popular belief actually have hollow bones which allows them to fly, similar manner to birds. However, the main difference is the fact is your scales, which despite being light in weight are incredibly strong and tightly packed together." Giles started to explain as he motioned for Darling to stand out of the way. "Now dragons have incredible strength do to their muscles being larger than most which helps in helping them getting into the air. Now Magnus I want you to start to flap your wings up and down, and when you have a nice rhythm going bend down and leap into the air."

Nodding I made sure that everyone was a good distance away before I started to slowly flap my wings, now for those of you who never had wings before let me tell you something. It is incredibly weird, you see my wings acted very much like an extra pair of limbs… so when I was turning into a dragon my brain was re-wired because my body grew extra nerves…Which was one of the reasons why it was so painful, well that and growing the bones from my shoulder blades… But I digress. Flapping my large wings, I slowly bent down building strength in my legs and JUMPED.

 **(For this segment please play the first flight soundtrack from How to Train your Dragon… I was inspired by it to write this entire scene so please listen and enjoy like I did.)**

"I must say not bad for a first attempt." Hermione said.

"Magnus sweetie open your eyes." Darling told me.

Huh? My eyes were closed? Slowly opening my eyes, I chuckled I guess they were, looking around I gasped slightly. I was hovering… At least five feet off the ground. "Sweet merciful Buddha! I'm flying."

Chuckling Giles shook his head. "Well hovering at least but it is a good start. Now Magnus I want you to slowly start to gain lift and fly once over the stadium if you can and then land."

Nodding I flapped my wings harder and slowly I started to ascend higher and higher into the air, soon I was just above the stadium. Now hovering was much different then flying, because I had to force myself to move forward while fighting against the wind that was blowing…Yet as I slowly flew which was a mixture I learned quickly that it was of gliding on the air currents and flapping with the tail acting as a sort of rotor. I felt different… I felt like instinct was starting to take over… And that is when my little test flight changed into a full-on rest of what I really could do. Letting out a chuckle I soared around the stadium and then I kept going. This was amazing I couldn't believe what it was like to fly…But I wanted to go higher I wanted to see more.

"Magnus, I said just once around the stadium-Duck!" Giles shouted as he the girls ducked as I swooped above them with a grin.

"Whoo!" I cried out as I began to climb higher once more. "Yeah baby!" Grinning I flew over the stadium and toward the school, the moment the school courtyard was in sight I let out a roar catching everyone's attention as I soared above them, and began to circle the school, climbing higher and higher until I reached the tallest tower and slowly landed on top of it.

"By the book is that a dragon?" I heard someone from down below shout.

"It is but I never seen that one before…. Do you think it's wild?"

"Where's Daring and Legend when you need them."

"Get the Headmasters quickly!"

Peering down I kept the same grin on my face and jumped off keeping my wings close to my side, ignoring the cries of shock and surprise I slowly span myself around in circle and when I was just twenty feet away from the ground I opened out my wings at the last second the rush of air caught right under my wings allowing me to fly just above all the students. Laughing to myself I flapped my wings allowing them to carry me higher and flipped and headed straight back for the stadium I knew there was someone that I HAD to share this feeling with, this feeling of excitement, and of awe. Zooming straight in I grinned at Darling who instantly went pale and in a bronze and white flash she vanished from the spot she was in my front claws.

"Magnus, you idiot put me back on the ground!" She shrieked in terror and surprise.

"Not until you try this! Now grab onto my neck, swing around and hold on tight." I grinned craning my neck down to look at her. Darling sighed knowing she wouldn't be back on the ground until she did what I asked, so wrapping her arms around my neck she swung around so she was sitting in front of my shoulder blades and gripped my neck with her arms and my sides with her legs. Chuckling I began climbing into the air going higher, and higher soon we were far above the school and everything else. Deciding to take it easy for a moment I looked back at her and smiled, Darling had a look of amazement mixed with shock.

"Oh my… This is…Beautiful." She said looking around with a smile.

My smile quickly formed into a grin as I picked up the speed heading straight down toward the school, letting out a roar I looked down below to see the people were in shock that the dragon had someone on it.

"Is that Darling Charming?"

"She's a dragon rider now?"

"That's off the page!"

Turning to look back at Darling I grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but what kind of- "She never finished as I dived bomb the courtyard of the school causing Darling to say some not very lady like things while others gasped again. Once at the right height I spread my wings out again and zoomed just above their heads, flapping my wings I gained altitude and flew over the school once again. Laughing I turned around to see Darling's hair was completely messed up and she was giving me the biggest glare I had ever seen in my life, oh well it was still funny.

"Magnus… Put me down on the ground right now or else."

Grinning I nodded. "Your wish is my command my lady." Deciding to take it easy for the rest of the flight I slowly glided back down to the stadium where I found a very amused Giles and a very annoyed and worried Hermione. Slowly circling lower and lower I landed without too much trouble even with a passenger. Once on the ground Hermione and Giles rushed over and helped Darling to the ground who was still trying to recover from the impromptu flight.

"Darling you okay?" Hermione asked with concern look.

"Okey… Dokey" Darling gave the older girl a thumb's up but soon fell over.

"Oh dear." Giles said but soon he found me chuckling and he raised an eyebrow. "And didn't I tell you to just fly around the stadium Magnus?"

I did my best to shrug and flexed out my wings slightly. "Sometimes Giles you have to run before you can walk." Looking back down at Darling I leaned my neck down and gently nudged her with my snout. "You okay hun?"

Finally getting her bearings Darling shook her head and smacked me on the snout. "That is for the whole flight thing."

"Even as a dragon nothin- "I stopped talking when she placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"And that is for everything else… Just promise me you won't do that again? At least without talking to me first." Darling smiled slightly at me and rubbed my nose.

Sighing Hermione simply shook her head and straightened out her back. "As long as you're okay, but seriously Magnus you could have hurt yourself or Darling. What were you thinking? Your still just a beginner when it comes to flying."

"I… I don't know Hermione. To be honest it was… Well most of the flying seemed…"

"Instinctual?" Giles asked stroking his beard. "Hmm… Interesting very interesting, well by all accounts it was an amazing sight but I'm afraid your little stunt has aroused the attention of the school." The older man said as he pointed toward the large staircase that led to the dragon stadium, hundreds of students were on it and they were all heading this way.

"Crap…." I groaned out.

* * *

The entire school soon found out that I was a dragon… We couldn't hide it, my scales were the same color as my hair, and my eyes were the same and not to mention that people had heard me laugh…. Yeah despite having an incredibly awesome time flying my secret went out the window… Well it wasn't that bad once it was explained that I had a magical mishap mixed with a disease, luckily once my friends all heard the words me and magic they left the issue alone. However, the only one that was really came after me was Blondie but after Darling gave her a quick talking to she left me alone, which I was thankful for.

"Well since the cat is out of the bag what are we going to do?" Darling asked looking between me, Giles, and Hermione.

"Same plan as before we wait for Wizard to get back then we see about turning me back to normal." I said looking between everyone.

"I don't know why you want to turn back to normal, I think you make a fine dragon Magnus."

Turning my head, I nodded at Legend… Yeah after I finished my transformation I could fully understand Legend and let me tell who she had a very lovely voice. She almost sounded like a mix of Saphira from the Eragon movie and Princess Celestia from my little pony. "Thanks Legend but as cool as this is, I miss my hands."

"Wait what did she say?" Hermione asked looking between me and the older dragon.

"She thinks I make a fine dragon, and is wondering why I want to turn back." I clarified for everyone who just said 'Ah'.

Chuckling Giles shook his head. "Well, I must agree I think it would be better for everyone if you turned back into a human."

"Agreed." The rest of us said minus Legend who stopped caring about our conversation and decided to nap, shaking my head I looked between everyone in the room and raised an eyebrow ridge. "So… What now? I mean it looks like we are done with training for the day."

"Well I must go take care of business but I will be back later tonight." Giles smiled and waved goodbye to us.

Saying our goodbyes to Giles the three of us were left alone, but soon everyone had to leave. Darling said she had some homework to take care of, but she would be back later to keep me company while Hermione wanted to go check out the school library again, and try to see if Wizard as any closer to being finished with his little quest which would allow me to return my human form. Thus, I was left alone in the dragon stables with Legend who was still napping, seeing how I wasn't going to get any conversation from the dragon I decided to wander around. Ever since this whole thing started I haven't been able to get out much or at all in some cases. So, I decided to stretch my legs… and wings and take another flight around the school.

Getting out of the stables I spread my wings and took off into the air, as I slowly glided on the air currents I took the time to marvel at the fact that I was really flying… This was beyond cool in a major way. You know I think I will miss this when I turn back into a human being but for now… I get to enjoy it. Looking around I spotted something out in the distance, shrugging I flew closer and noticed it was Raven only she was on the back of a purple dragon… Wait isn't that her pet? What was her name Nevermore? Flying closer I grinned slightly.

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Raven asked a little surprised to see me.

"Well I was flying around but then I spotted something else in the sky." Chuckling I nodded at Nevermore who was more than a little surprised to see another dragon but she took it in stride it seemed.

"Hey who are you and how do you know my human?" Nevermore asked looking over at me. "And speaking of which how can you speak human?"

Focusing my attention on the dragon I grinned. "Easy, because I am a human."

Crying out slightly in shock at that Nevermore stared at me. "No, you aren't."

Looking between us Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?"

"She can't believe I am a human." I laughed and slowly drifted to the side.

Leaning Raven gently patted Nevermore on the neck. "Magnus is a human Nevermore, he just got turned into a dragon."

Nevermore looked between Raven and I before shaking her head. "Okay if you're sure Raven."

"She believes you." Grinning I looked at Raven and Nevermore. "Hey, want to have a race?"

"Huh? Are you sure, you just learned to fly, and I don't mean to brag but Nevermore and I are extremely good flyers." Raven grinned as she rubbed her dragon's neck.

"She's right, you wouldn't stand a chance 'human'." Nevermore growled playfully at me.

"First one around the castle three times is the winner, ready set go!" I grinned as I took off like a bullet.

"Oh, you are so on Magnus!" Raven called out after me as she and Nevermore were following closely behind me.

Laughing loudly, I craned my neck to stare at them and stuck out my tongue out at them, facing forward I flew in between one of the towers while Raven and her dragon went around.

"That's cheating Magnus!"

"All's fair in love and war Raven." Grinning I decided to see how fast I really could go. Flapping my wings harder and faster I found myself circling around the building for my second time. "This is amazing!"

"Come on Raven we can go faster!" Nevermore turned to look at her human who smiled down at her. "Don't worry girl we will beat him, let's show Magnus the meaning of speed!" Nevermore and Raven soon caught up to me and both had grins on their faces. "What's the matter Magnus? Having trouble keeping up?"

"Not on your life!" I grinned and blew straight past the two of them and finished my circle around the school, only to find that both the dragon and her rider were waiting for me with smirks on their faces. "No, no, no. There is no way you could have- "I started to say but I followed Raven's gaze as she pointed to the little short cut that I had taken earlier. "Oh…Well that's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war Magnus." Smirking Raven motioned for me to follow her and Nevermore and together we flew down onto the court yard of the school and slowly she climbed off and gently patted Nevermore's neck. "Sorry Magnus, but you're not going to beat me and Nevermore your still to fresh. Though I will have to admit you put up a good show for a beginner."

"Raven's right better luck next time." Nevermore crooned at me.

Man, these two are very similar, chuckling I shook my head with a smile. "Its fine I have to admit though this was fun, we should do this again before I turn back into a human."

"Definitely. You know I never did ask but how are you holding up?" She asked with a small frown.

Looking down I thought about it and sighed. "Okay I guess, I mean don't get me wrong the whole process of turning into a dragon was perhaps the most painful thing that had ever happened to me… But I got to fly today Raven like on my own without the use of an airship or a plane or even riding a dragon… I got to do it myself… Which to be honest is the most thrilling and amazing feeling in the world, but… I want to be human again Raven. I want to be able to hold my girlfriend and kiss her, I want to prank again…And to be honest I just miss spending time with my friends."

Frowning Raven slowly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck gently hugging me. "Don't worry Magnus I'm sure that your other half will find a way to help you soon."

I leaned my head down and gently nuzzled her with a smile. "Thanks Raven, you're a good friend." Lifting my head at the sun and shook my head. "Well I better get back to the stables, I think Darling should be coming back for a visit."

Chuckling Raven shook her head. "Alright, but I will see you later Magnus, and have a good night."

"Good night Magnus, I hope I can kick your but again." Nevermore smiled at me and turned into a baby dragon and hopped into Raven's arms.

"Bring it on anytime Barney." I smirked at the purple dragon and slowly took off into the air slowly flying toward the dragon stables, only to find Legend there who was now wide awake and smiling at me. "Hey Legend how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Magnus, tell me how was your little flight young dragon?"

Walking into my own stable… Wow this is still weird to say. Shaking my head, I sat down and curled my tail around my legs. "Went well I had a race with Raven and Nevermore her dragon."

"You did hm? That must have been enjoyable, and how is young Nevermore I never see her anymore." Legend asked blowing a small smoke ring out her nose.

"She is well, and Legend I have a question how is Nevermore able to change back and forth between her baby form and her adult form?" I asked turning my head, that was one thing I was always curious about. Well that and who closes the door when the bus driver leaves? And don't tell me the bus driver closes it from the outside that is witch craft.

"It is just her ability. All dragons possess unique powers." Legend lifted her head and smiled at me. "I know some dragons that can breathe two breath weapons."

"Huh… That is interesting." I thought about it and shook my head. "So, if Nevermore can change her age naturally, what is your special power?"

Chuckling softly to herself Legend spoke in a very motherly tone. "I possess the power to breathe all forms of breath weapons including some extremely rare kinds. Though when I train with Daring I just stick with fire, since most dragons just breathe flame."

"Oh… That is awesome." Grinning I then thought over her words. "Hey, do you know what my special power is?"

"If I had to guess off the top of my horns? Perhaps the fact you can speak to humans though that may be because you are a human in dragon form." The older dragon smiled then titled her head and sniffed the air. "It seems we have company young one, and it smells like you."

"Smells like me? What are you- "I started to say but stopped when I saw who walked into the stables. "Wizard!"

Laughing the older version of me smirked and turned his head. "What's up kiddo? Miss me much?"

* * *

"So, I gave ALL the DNA samples to Doctor Swinehart and trust me we got enough that we can save your carbon copy, now Swinehart was able to help us and along with some aid from Hermione, Giles, Milton and Baba Yaga we were able to make this- "Wizard said reaching into his coat pocket pulling out a gold necklace in the shape of a dragon claw gripping a silver crystal. "Necklace, with this you should be able to turn back into a human."

"This is wonderful news, I'm so happy for you Magnus." Darling smiled at me then she hugged my older self. "And thank you Wizard."

"It is indeed fortunate that you arrived rather quickly, I thought it would take much longer." Giles nodded. "But I'm glad you didn't take too long."

"He's right Magnus how did you get down so quickly?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrow. "Though to be honest I am glad that you did."

Chuckling Wizard shook his head. "I enlisted the help of the god-slayer version of myself, since he can travel realms too."

"Not that this isn't interesting but I thought we were going to use a potion?" I asked looking around.

Wizard frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah we tried that on a sample of your blood and it didn't work so well. So instead Hermione and I made you the necklace. Now it won't exactly work like you think… It should however…Well just here!" Taking the necklace Wizard wrapped it around my neck which was weird but the moment it clicked together I felt weird…. And suddenly my body was incased in a blue flame and suddenly I was back in my human form… Only I was completely naked.

"Gah!" Quickly I grabbed a blanket and covered my more…private areas. "You could have warned me."

"Huh… I forgot that was going to happen." Shrugging Wizard chuckled and shook his head. "Luckily someone came prepared, come forward blondie."

Blushing brightly Darling held out a small bag that was resting near her and tossed it over to me, catching it I unzipped the bag and found my everyday clothing inside, along with my armor piece. Grinning brightly, I made everyone turn around and quickly dressed. It took me a few minutes but after buckling on my last belt and the armor on my left arm I held out my right hand and called the Vorpal Blade into place and gave it a few swings. "God it's good to be back." Placing the sword into its sheath that was resting on my back I made my way over to Darling, turning her around I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Blushing even more Darling smiled and kissed me back. "You too hun."

Clearing his throat Wizard shook his head. "As cute as this is, I believe you have some other people to thank."

Laughing I nodded my head. "Thank you, Wizard, Hermione… Giles and when I see them I need to thank Doctor Swinehart, Headmaster Grimm, and Miss Yaga."

"Your welcome Magnus." Hermione smiled. "Always a pleasure to help, now Wizard… I think you should explain the necklace a bit more so your younger self understands."

"Right… Okay little minyme the necklace is… well Okay here it goes. Your technically still a dragon, but the magic within the necklace allows you retain your human form, now over time it should once you absorb the magic you should be able to maintain your human form without it." Wizard explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Now another thing you should know that with that necklace, you are able to change back into your dragon form if you just think about it, and lucky for you, it is a magical change so your clothes go with it the only thing to remain is the necklace… And maybe that armor."

Lifting the little golden claw, I looked over the necklace and smiled slightly…" Thanks Wizard… Really."

"Naw it's not a problem." Chuckling Wizard looked around and yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a place to rest, I haven't slept in three days." Yawning again Wizard waved and left the room along with Hermione who said she would show him to the room she was staying in, Giles soon left as well saying he will see me later. Thus, I was alone with Darling in the dragon stables… And we were both alone and I was back to being human…

Looking around I smiled at Darling. "So… We are alone- "I started to say but soon I was tackled onto the ground by my very beautiful girlfriend. Blushing brightly, I tried to say something, anything but I was stopped by the fact Darling was not allowing me to talk what so ever because she was pressing her lips against mine so hard that I couldn't even breathe. Gripping my head tightly Darling dug her fingers into my hair. Groaning I pulled away slightly breathless. "Easy hun… I missed you to but I still need to breathe- "

"Magnus?" She smiled sweetly staring down at me, perhaps a little too sweet for my liking.

"Yes?" I gulped looking straight into her eyes, there was a very hungry look in her eyes.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment please."

Blushing brightly, I nodded "Yes ma'am." And then I did just as she said and enjoyed the moment.


	50. Dragon Games

**And here it is everyone The Dragon Games, it took me a while to write and is perhaps the longest chapter to date but I hope you all enjoy this, because I poured my heart into it. Anyway I want to thank those that followed and faved this story, now onto reviews. Black Core Devil I will do more Maverick stories no worries, and now Briar I am glad you liked this past chapter but you will like this chapter more trust me. And who said Darling and Magnus had sex last chapter? I mean it's possible but I never said it but hey it could happen-shrugs- Anyway I hope that this chapter is up to everyone's standards now I need to focus on some homework then get started on The Halfa... God another big event...-Grabs a can of soda and drains it.- OKay everyone looks like I'm not sleeping for a while, anyway see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"I'm so glad to be human again." Stretching out I popped my knuckles over my head and looked around my room, it had been a month since I gained my form back and my life was finally back to normal… Well as normal as it could be, but I digress. I was glad things were back to normal, I went to class, I hung out with my beautiful girlfriend and my friends, pulled pranks, did homework. Yep things were finally back on track… Well expect for the fact that after school I trained in the use of my dragon powers. I was slowly learning in the ends and outs, so far, I learned how to change certain body parts into a dragon which to be honest was kind of cool. I felt like American Dragon Jake Long, minus the talking dog or kick ass grandpa. Well I guess Giles could fill in the grandpa role but he couldn't turn into a dragon.

Anyway… Life was great, well not for everyone lately I started to notice that Apple was feeling down, maybe it was because Raven was becoming more and more popular and students sought her out when they had problems, instead of Apple like they used to. So, I decided that I would spend the day trying to help Apple and see if I couldn't get her spirits up, I had texted Darling to let her know what I was going to do for the day so she wouldn't worry. Darling told she was fine with it mainly because she trusted me and she had plans to hang out with Rosabella, so it worked out in the end. Quickly I jumped out of bed and got dressed and headed out the door and straight for the castleteria, once there I found Apple sitting alone playing with her food… Which was strange for her since she is normally surrounded by her friends or admirers. So, this was weird, grabbing a tray of food I sat in front of the blonde girl and grinned.

"Hey there Apple, long time no talk."

Looking up from her food she smiled sadly. "Oh, hello Magnus… How are you?"

"Fine, fine but I think the question is, how are you? You've been kind of down lately." I asked with turn of my head.

"I'm alright, I don't- "Sighing Apple shook her head. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope, now come on and tell old Magnus what is bugging you." I smiled and slowly dug into my food.

Sighing again Apple rubbed her arm. "It's just…Well it may sound petty but… I'm jealous of Raven. Everybody is going to her with their problems when they used to come to me."

"Naw it doesn't sound petty, you like being able to help people. I get that." Smiling I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite out of a piece of toast.

Looking down Apple smiled slightly. "Thanks Magnus, I'm glad someone understands."

"Well it helps because I understand what you're going through." Shrugging I looked around and stood up. "Hey, I have an idea, come with me."

Raising an eyebrow Apple got out of her seat and started to follow me. "Magnus where are we going?"

Smiling I winked at the blonde girl. "Easy, you are going to help me pull a prank."

"Wait what- "She started to say but I shushed her with a wave of my hand, putting a finger to my lips I told her to be quite and then kept on walking, sighing Apple just followed me and together we made our way to my room, once inside I grabbed a black bag that was labeled 'prank supplies'. Walking out I grinned at the blonde. "How about we pull a prank on good old Grimm?"

"But what are we going to be doing?" Apple asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling I motioned for her to follow me and together we walked toward the Headmaster's office, making sure there was no one around we both went into the office. "Now Apple, here's what I want you to do- "Reaching into my pocket I pulled out an airhorn and a roll of tape and handed it to them. "Tape this to old Grimm's chair so that every time he leans back the horn goes off."

"I don't know Magnus- "Apple bit her lip nervously. "I think ranking the Headmaster is going to far."

Placing a hand on her shoulder I smiled. "Come on, unless you hurt someone then you're not going too far. Plus, this serves two purposes."

"Two purposes? I don't understand." Apple said very confused.

Smiling I motioned for her to get to work while I did a few other things around the office, mainly move a few things over a couple of inches. "Well one, your helping me. So, you get to help someone again. Number which is the most important thing, do you know why I prank people Apple?"

"You know… I never thought about it before. But why do you prank people Magnus?" Apple asked as she was tapping the airhorn under the chair.

"Well… I like making people, smile, laugh, and happy. And that is what I do with my pranks, and now you get to do it to." Grinning I quickly finished up the final surprise I had planned and looked around. "Alright let's go."

Apple however had other ideas as she was lost in thought. Waving my hand in front of her face I tried to get her attention but nothing seemed to be working and that wasn't good because I could hear someone coming. Frowning I made a snap decision and grabbed Apple and held her bridal style which seemed to snap her out of her own thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Someone's coming, we got to boogie!" Grinning I looked around and jumped out of the open window and used the power in my clothing to glide downward however the glide wasn't uneventful as Apple screamed until she noticed we were in a controlled fall. Landing safely on the ground I set Apple down and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about that, but we had to get out of there."

"Oh... It's alright." Apple said brushing herself off slightly, she looked a little shook up but otherwise fine. "Just a little warning next time, please."

"Well I tried to but- Wait did you say next time? Does that mean Apple White the daughter of Snow White wants to prank people?" I asked with a large grin.

Blushing slightly, she smiled and nodded. "I have to admit Magnus you gave me a lot to think about, and I wouldn't mind making people smile and laugh." So, operation make Apple feel better was a success. Woo. Now I… I got nothing else going on right now… What to do…Oh wait don't I have class? Crap I'm late! "Hey, Apple we got to run class just started!"

So… That is how Apple's and I's day started, when we got to class we avoided detention with Rumpelstiltskin by answering a question no one could know the answer to… Well anyone expect Apple, god that girl was book smart. Luckily, he didn't ask me anything mainly because ever since my first day he respected me for telling him his breath stunk… Weird, right? Anyway, after class Apple and I went to our separate classes but I did text her that after school I wanted her to meet me near the dragon stables. Well she thought it was weird but agreed to it but she had a curious look on her face when she met there.

"Okay, Magnus what are we doing?" Apple asked as she looked around.

Grinning I shrugged. "Well Apple this is the final part of my plan to help cheer you up, now stand back."

Raising an eyebrow, she did as I said and gasped as my entire body was incased in blue/silver flames. "Magnus!"

"Apple, Relax." Grinning I flexed out my wings and dug my claws into the ground. "It's just my transformation into my dragon form."

"Oh." Apple said fanning herself slightly as she looked over my dragon form. "I have to say you had me worried there for a second… But I have to ask what are you planning?"

Leaning down onto the ground I titled my head to the side. "Get on, we're going for a quick flight."

"I don't know Magnus…- "

"Relax you will be completely safe, Darling rides me all the time…. And I realized what I just said… Don't laugh." I glared down at the blonde princess was doing her best to hold back.

Snorting Apple covered her mouth and smiled at me. "I get it Magnus, no worries…But are you sure we should do it bareback? Maybe we could use a saddle or... What's with that look?"

"I don't wear a saddle, Darling tried once and it- You know what I'm going to stop." I said with a frown. "Now get on."

"Alright, don't be so pushy." Apple grinned at me and slowly climbed onto my back and gripped my neck tightly.

"Now hold on!" Grinning I jumped into the air and took off, flapping my wings harder and harder I made sure we reached a good altitude. Once we reached a good enough height I turned my head to glance at Apple was looking around with amazement. There we go. "Attention passengers the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign, so you are now free to move about the cabin."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Apple asked looking at me confused.

Grumbling I shook my head. "Never mind…Anyway…" Titling slightly I gave Apple a good view of the school. "Are enjoying yourself?"

"I am…You know… I was feeling down but thank you Magnus… You're a good friend." Smiling She patted my neck gently. "But I have homework, so could you take us down?" Nodding I slowly descended onto the ground near the school and the moment Apple climbed off my back I shifted back into my human form with a grin, walking back up to me Apple gently wrapped me up into a hug. "Thank you for today Magnus."

"No problem, no go do some homework." Waving her off I looked around with a small frown. "Now what do I do…?" Rubbing my chin in thought I looked around and shrugged. "Oh well might as well go and play some video games."

Later that night, I was hanging out in my room and it was late and I was considering on going to bed but something was keeping me up. I wasn't sure what but I had a bad feeling something was going to happen and I needed to be awake just in case something happened. Eh maybe I'm being paranoid… But then again ever since I came here whenever life seemed to settle down… That is when the weird or bad stuff started to happen again. Smacking my face, I said screw it and decided to go to bed when a storm started outside.

"Huh… That's weird it was clear just a while ago…" Shrugging I started to change.

" _Magnus don't change!"_

"Brooke? Okay what's going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean really what could be so important? I was about to go to bed… Early it's only…" Pulling my phone out of my pocket I frowned. "1:30 in the morning. Man, I need to get some rest."

" _Magnus, you need to get to the top most tower now! It's The Evil Queen she's free!" Brooke shouted at me. "You need to try and stop her!"_

"What!?" My eyes went wide. "How am I- "

" _You're a dragon! Just breathe fire or something! Just hurry!" Brooke shouted at me._

"Got it!" Looking around I opened my door and ran hoping I wasn't too late, rushing through the halls I followed Brooke's directions to the tower which I could get to through the Headmaster's office. However, the moment I got in there I was too late…. The mirror was shattered and who ever had the Queen out and the Queen herself were now long gone. "Damn it… I need to let Headmaster Grimm and Giles know about this- "I started to say but everything went fuzzy. "-Who turned out the lights…" Falling over I passed out.

" _Magnus! Magnus wake-Mmmm…" Brooke started to say but something was gagging her._

Clicking his tongue the dark figure stepped out of the shadows and shook his head. "Sorry kiddo's but I can't have you both ruining the surprise, not yet. For now, let's erase the memories and send you both to bed." Grinning the figure snapped his fingers. _-Snap-_

* * *

"Don't hit me Chris Brown!" Shooting awake I covered my face flinching. When the hit never came I slowly lowered my hands and looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank whatever god that exists… There is no angry rapper around here." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Haven't had the angry rapper dream in a while." Frowning I shook my head and climbed out of bed. "Hey why I am fully clothed…I don't even remember going to bed."

 _Knock knock knock_

Raising an eyebrow, I slowly walked to the door and found Holly and Poppy standing there with a very dirty looking Nevermore. "You know I had a dream like this once, expect- "

"Magnus, we normally like hearing whatever weird thing you have to say but we need your help." Holly said looking a little frazzled.

"Sure, what do you need?" Bending down I gently pat Nevermore who nipped at my fingers.

"I can't believe your still a human." Nevermore cooed at me. "But these two can't even handle just little old me." Sniggering Nevermore shook her head.

Frowning Poppy placed her hands on her hips. "What did she say?"

Grinning I stood up and popped my back. "Don't worry about it, so you need help? Eh Sure why not."

Following both girls and the dragon down to the stables I started to help them clean Nevermore who was a little feisty when it came to the bath, but the process was much easier given the fact that I was there to not just help her keep calm but to make sure that the other two girls didn't get burned… Yeah turns out ever since I became a dragon I was fire proof…Which was handy, granted my clothing was enchanted to protect me from fire anyway but still. During the cleaning process both girls commented on making some fireproof clothing. Finishing up quickly the O'Hair twins and I both decided to show off the newly cleaned Nevermore to Raven, getting into the castleteria we found Raven, Ashlynn, Cerise, Apple, Lizzie, Darling who I waved to with a smile, and someone new. This new girl had long red hair with some light purple highlights, slightly tan skin, black jewelry, with a purple gem above her chest. She wore a dress with black on the top and white for the bottom with white stockings, and black heels in a dragon like design. Looking at her I couldn't help but feel uneasy, I wasn't sure what it was but this girl rubbed me the wrong way.

"Well what do you think? All cleaned up." Poppy said introducing Nevermore who was wearing a large pink bow on her head.

"Nevermore!" Raven shouted as she ran over to the small purple dragon and gently rubbed her snout, the dragon being back with her human cooed slightly. "Oh, you look very- "

"Bow-dacious!" Holly giggled.

The new girl slowly walked next to Raven and arched her eyebrow. "Wow Raven, your dragon is so cute!"

At that moment everything went wrong, Nevermore let out a screech of terror. "It's her!"

Staring at the dragon I quickly wrapped my arms around her and held her in place. Which wasn't easy as she tried to change form and take off I started to pull the dragon outside. "Easy, there Nevermore… Relax." However, that didn't work as Nevermore changed into adult form and took off with me along for the ride. Deciding that caution was the better form of valor I let go and fell onto one of the tables with a grunt. "Son, of a nutcracker!"

"Magnus!" Rushing over Darling quickly checked to see if I was okay. Sitting up I looked around as Nevermore started to breathe fire and finally fly out of the castleteria with Holly and Poppy chasing after her.

"Raven Queen! What was your animal doing in the casleteria!?" Headmaster Grimm shouted angrily.

Frowning I called out to the old man with a small grin. "That's my fault sir! I had helped cleaned Nevermore up and she got spooked by something. I'll pay for the damages." Staring down at me Milton sighed and shook his head leaving us alone in a fiery lunch room.

"Magnus, you didn't have to do that." Raven said walking up to me with a frown. "Nevermore is my dragon and I- "

"But I helped bring her up here, so it's my fault. You shouldn't be blamed for this Raven." Grinning I shook my head and looked around. "Guess I'm not eating breakfast today… Now…" Looking around I frowned. "I better help put out those fires."

"I'll help hun." Darling smiled at me, nodding we both waved at Raven and the others and started to put the fires out while everyone else left to go to class. As we worked Darling and I both made some small talk, we mainly just talked about what we both did the other day, but after a while I had to ask about the new girl. "Her? She said her name was Mira Shards, old friend of Apple's apparently she was home schooled."

"Huh… Interesting." Shrugging I finally put out the last of the fires. "I don't know why but something about her bugs me."

Raising an eyebrow Darling turned her head staring at me. "What do you mean hun? You didn't even talk with her."

Looking at my girlfriend I shrugged. "I know but it's just a feeling. You know Nevermore got spooked the moment Mira came up to her, and then the little dragon shouted, 'It's her'" Frowning I rubbed my chin, before shaking my head. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this."

"Magnus, you should trust your instincts." Darling smiled at me and wrapped me up in a hug. "Your gut never led you astray before, right? So just watch her if she is your in classes today."

Nodding I hugged her back with a small smile. "Thanks Darling. Well I guess I should get going, see you in class?"

Smiling Darling kissed my cheek and nodded and then left, leaving me alone. Shrugging I headed to class which was Science and Sorcery, taking my usual seat I raised an eyebrow seeing Mira setting with Raven. Deciding to go with what Darling suggested and I kept an eye on Mira but I had to be discreet about it. So, I made sure to watch her out of the corner of my eye while I did my best not to say or do anything to attract her attention, so far it wasn't easy. Because Mira kept watching me out of the corner of her eye, and every time I caught her gaze she would turn to look at something else. Okay that was kind of weird, a vain person would say she was interested in me. But I'm not vain, and from what I can tell she was trying to do the same thing I was for her.

That is how most of the day went Mira and I both would spend our time watching the other when we had shared classes, during General Villainy she was praised by Mister Badwolf for encouraging Raven to talk in class and cheat on the tests. Now I get it this is a villain class but still that is weird to think about. "Magnus, another A+." Mister Badwolf grinned as he placed a paper in front of me. "It's weird your more of a hero then villain yet you can pass my class with ease."

That seemed to get Mira's attention she stared at me with a confused and angry look before turning back to talk with Raven. Weird… Frowning I shook my head maybe I was reading too much into this, anyway my next class was Hero Training so I couldn't keep an eye on her so I had to wait for lunch. My next class passed without too much incident but I couldn't really focus on what we were doing because I couldn't get that weird feeling out of my head. Eh getting to the castleteria I saw Mira turn away both Cerise and Darling from the table she, Raven, and Apple were sitting at. Moving to sit with my girlfriend and friend I sighed and rubbed my face.

"What is that girl's problem?" Cerise asked.

"I don't know but something about her is bugging me." Darling frowned and gently nudged me. "Magnus you've been keeping an eye on Mira, what are your thoughts?"

Watching the interactions between Mira and my other friends I shook my head. "I don't like her and I get the feeling she doesn't like me, but I can't place why…. For either feeling."

"That's weird- "

"Hey Magnus! We need your help!"

Being pulled from our conversation I looked up to see a very dirty Poppy and Holly covered in pots and pans, looking them over I raised an eyebrow at them. "Ummm… What happened to you two?"

"New scale polish for Nevermore but she took off." Holly explained. "We need Raven's and yours help to find her, well Raven because it's her dragon and you because you can understand her."

"I didn't have breakfast, might as well skip lunch." Shaking my head, I started to say but soon had a sandwich stuffed into my mouth courtesy of Darling who was smiling slightly at me, quickly scarfing down I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe, now let's go find us a dragon!"

Everyone nodded we all got to our feet and started to the search for Nevermore, really the only place she possibly could have gone was the dragon stables. Granted she could have gone anywhere but it was a safe bet that the young dragon went into hiding in the one place she would feel safe. Well besides with Raven. Anyway, we all took the stairs to get to the stables, while I could have flown down there I rather not reveal everything I could do in front of Mira, I still can't place it but that girl rubbed me the wrong way. Getting down the stairs safely Holly decided to give everyone a little history lesson on the arena which was connected to the stables, I wasn't really listening as I was more focused on the weird panting sound I could hear, wandering into the stables I looked around briefly and smiled seeing Nevermore hiding in a haystack her tail sticking out.

"There you are, why did you run off?" Bending down I gently scratched her head. "You doing okay? Hey I found her!" I called out to the others hanging around outside.

"Yeah… But it's Legend." Nevermore said looking over at the older dragon and… Daring? Looking at the blonde teen I moved away from the small dragon and bent down in front of the older one and gently stroked her snout. Wow she is warm… Like more so then usual. "Hey old girl, what's wrong?"

"Please Magnus see if you can help her, I don't want my poor girl to be in pain." Daring said staring down at the dragon with a worried gaze.

"Magnus… I'm okay… Just… Well- "Leaning her head up the large dragon whispered slightly in my ear. Staring at the purple dragon I grinned widely, this is extremely exciting.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Daring asked looking at me confused, smiling slightly, I stood up and noticed the other girls coming inside and they finally noticed us and were coming up to check on Legend.

"It's pretty simple really… Legend's pregnant." I shouted which caused Daring to faint while all the girls crowded around the dragon. Sooner than we expected Legend had laid her eggs and we were all checking them out, almost all the eggs were completely colorful, some of them were darker. Huh weird but who cares baby dragons!

"Dragonpedia says, in the wild, mothers lay their eggs near active volcanoes to warm them until they hatch. Apparently, it takes years." Holly said looking through her MirrorPad.

Poppy smiled at her twin sister. "Dragon babies must be so cute!"

"Oh, I can't wait that long!" Apple pouted.

Snapping her fingers Raven grinned. "I could cast a spell to keep the eggs warm!"

"Hot idea!" Poppy grinned.

Nodding Raven raised her hands into the air as purple magical energy filled them and slowly she began chanting. "Incubation incantation, warm with lava imitation!" Watching the scene play out I smiled as the eggs were incased in a small purple flame, but a small glow on the ground caught my attention. Looking down I followed the trail and it led back to Mira who had quickly stood up and acted like nothing was going on, frowning I turned back around and saw the other girls were trying to put the flames out.

Gasping Apple pointed at the eggs. "Look the lighter eggs are hatching!"

"I want the cutest one!" Poppy called out.

"This is magical!" Holly smiled brightly.

Bending down Poppy picked up one of the dragons and smiled. "Oh, my fairy godmother, this is hexciting!"

Looking around I smiled as some of the baby dragons rushed around some of the others, while one or two were looking up at me with wide eyed, seemingly very confused.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"I don't know… It's a two-legger but…It smells like us."

Smiling I bent down and gently scratched their heads. "I'm complicated but you can call me Uncle Magnus."

"Look the other eggs are hatching!" Apple pointed out.

"But some of them look darker than the others…"

"Did I use to much heat… Does that mean they will be evil?" Raven went wide eyed. "What have I done?"

Standing to my feet I moved over to look at all the 'dark' dragons and I gasped loudly. "Oh, my god they are adorable!"

* * *

"And this one is Fluffles, and this one is Snuggles, and this one is Cabbage head, and that is one is other Cabbage head, and this one- "I said picking up one of the other dark dragons and grinned at it. "Is Vegeta Jr."

"Put me down you fool!" The newly named Vegeta Jr said sounding a lot like Chris Sabat. Gasping I dropped the baby dragon who ran off somewhere else to play with his siblings. "Vegeta Jr no!" I cried out as I fell over watching him run away. "Oh well… I better be serious in naming them." Ever since the 'dark' dragons hatched they all took a liking to me but hated everyone else, so I was named the one responsible for them, so I took it upon myself to name them all, because why not.

"Alright gather around children, Uncle Magnus is going to come up with your serious names." I called out to the 'dark' dragons who stopped playing and gathered around and looked up at me wide eyed, well Vegeta Jr didn't and damn it that name is sticking because of reasons. Picking up one of the female dark dragons I looked her over with a smile, her she had black/purple scales, a lavender/red underbelly, her wing membranes were the same color, silver claws and horns and light purple markings. "I'm going to name you Cynder."

"Yay I'm Cynder." Licking my face the baby dragon squirmed around in my hands, I grinned and gently placed her down on the ground, next I grabbed one of the unnamed males and lifted him up into the air, he had midnight black scales with gray horns and claws, with a dark blue underbelly and wing membranes. "Your name is Nightwing."

"I'm vengeance, I am the Night!" The baby dragon got free and started to fly around the small pen we were sitting in.

Huh…This is strange…Very strange indeed. Grabbing the biggest one out of the bunch I looked her over and smiled, she had black/blue scales with a dark purple underbelly and membranes with some markings on it. "Hmm…Jinx." The newly named Jinx licked my nose and got out of my hands and tackled her sister Cynder and started to roll around with her.

"Now… Let's see the next one…" The next one was also a female with midnight blue scales, gray markings and lavender underbelly and membranes and dark brown horns and black claws. "You will be from now on…. Tiamat!"

"I shall conquer the worlds and slay my brother the platinum dragon!"

"Ah!" Dropping her onto the ground I stared at the little dragon who grinned at me and then tackled Nightwing out of the air and started wrestling with him. "Seriously what is with these baby dragons…." Shaking my head, I grabbed the last one which I had named Vegeta Jr, he had black scales, a head crest in the shape of Vegeta's hair style, light gray underbelly and wing membranes and blue markings. "Your name is Vegeta Jr and that is final."

"God, damn it Nappa put me down!" Vegeta Jr shouted at me.

Frowning I stared at the baby dragon with a very confused expression. "How do you know these things?"

"Magnus, come over here!" Darling called out.

Placing Vegeta Jr down I pointed at him. "We will continue this later." Standing up I walked over to the edge of the pin and smiled as Darling as she carried a light blue female dragon in her arms. Smiling I gently pet the baby dragon who breathed ice onto my hand, luckily it didn't last, partially due to the enchantments on my clothing and because of my newfound dragon nature. "Cute, so you name her yet?"

"Herowing, I think it suits her." Looking down at her dragon Darling kissed the small dragon's head.

Looking up at her new human Herowing smiled as best a dragon can and blew a small cloud of ice at her. "I like you, human mommy."

"What she say?" Darling asked looking at me expectedly. Geesh I'm not the dragon whisperer… Or I guess I am.

"She said she likes you human mommy." Grinning I watched my girlfriend's face light up and she continued to snuggle her new dragon. Chuckling I kissed Darling's head and looked down to see that Tiamat and Vegeta Jr were both on my legs trying to bring me down by clinging to my legs and biting me. Frowning I bent down and picked them both up and stared at the baby dragons who just grinned sheepishly. Laughing I shook my head and set them both back down. "Alright I will be back kiddo's Uncle Magnus needs to check on your other siblings."

They 'dark' dragons all shrugged and decided to play with one another while I stepped out of their pin and walked around to check on the other dragon babies. So far, they all seemed to be okay with the humans they choose but one dragon and her human was having trouble mainly Lizzie.

"Come on Princess what's wrong?" The future Queen of Hearts frowned looking at her baby dragon who was ignoring her. Seeing me Lizzie looked up at me. "Magnus, can't you tell me why Princess isn't listening to me?"

Snickering I bent down and picked up the baby dragon and rubbed its head. "Well part of the problem Lizzie is the fact that your Princess is a guy, he doesn't like being called by a girl's name."

"Oh…I'm sorry… Does Prince work better for you?" Lizzie asked looking at her baby dragon who cooed and jumped back into her arms. "Thanks Magnus."

"No problem." Smiling I watched everyone bonding with their new dragon buddies… Well expect for the guy students wow… These dragons seemed to only bond with the women. Well and me… But I'm a special case, shaking my head I was so glad everything was going well. Now I needed to check on the next dragon, walking over to Legend who was blowing small smoke rings for her children to jump through I sat next to the older dragon and gently rubbed her head. "How are you doing Legend?"

"Much better Magnus, and I am glad to see that my children are bonding with you." She smiled lifting her head to stare at me. "I even like how you insisted upon being called Uncle Magnus."

Grinning I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "Yeah, I figured it would be better for them to call me that, since I'm a dragon… Kind of."

Chuckling Legend nudged me and shook her head. "True, and I heard the names you gave my children. I like them, though I do worry about Vegeta Jr."

"You and me both…Speaking of which- "Looking over at the pin where the 'dark' baby dragons were playing and I saw Vegeta Jr fly above the rest of his siblings and then dive bomb them saying something about big bang attack. "-He may have some serious issues… And I don't know how they started, and to be honest I don't know if I can figure them out."

* * *

The next day the entire student body was sitting in the charmitorium… Stupid name for an auditorium but then again, this world was weird, anyway we were all sitting there waiting for a big announcement that Headmaster Grimm had for us, I was sitting next to Darling with our hands interlocked while my other hand had a tight grip on Vegeta Jr who was doing his best to fly away from me. Now, he was trying any and everything he could to get away. However, I would not let go, ever since my small talk with Legend it was decided that I would bond with Vegeta Jr well I spent equal amount of time with all the so called 'dark' dragons but Vegeta Jr need some special attention.

"Let me go you fool, I will end you with my final- "

"Shh, or no desert for you tonight young man." I glared down at the feisty dragon. Pouting Vegeta Jr settled down in my lap and laid down and closed his eyes.

Giggling Darling kissed my cheek gently. "You would make a good parent Magnus."

"Thanks, hun, so what do you think this big announcement is about?" I asked looking at my girlfriend.

"I think we will find out- "Looking around the lights dimmed."-Now."

Stepping out onto the stage Headmaster Grimm had a spotlight shinned on top of him. "It is my honor to welcome back our most successful graduate, our beloved queen, Snow White." Coming upon the stage was a very tall woman with long black hair, with some light gray in it. The woman wore white and gold and to be honest… She was beautiful… Wowzers I can see where Apple got her looks from.

Chuckling the dark-haired woman faced all of us with a smile. "A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved alma mater. So, it's time we restored the good old ways. Today, the dragon games are reinstated at Ever After High!"

The entire crowd began cheering, even Darling but for me I was just confused, maybe it was a difference in the world thing for me, or maybe because I'm a dragon now so maybe fighting against my fellow students in a game on dragon back wasn't that appealing anymore.

Waiting for the crowd to calm down Snow White continued speaking. "The dragon games are tough, yet elegant. And I want my Ever After riders dressed accordingly. I've hired the creative team of Lizzie Hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design all-new dragon wear." Stepping off to the side and gesturing the curtain parted revealing Ashlynn and Lizzie standing off to the side while Holly and Poppy came down wearing amazingly cool armor for riding dragons.

"These looks are lightweight, flexible, and fashion-forward." Lizzie started to explain.

"Not to mention fireproof, ice-proof, and explosion resistant." Ashlynn explained as both Holly's and Poppy's baby dragons flew onto the stage and attacked their owners only for their armor to protect them. Huh… The effects of that armor seem like my clothes…Shrugging I looked down at Vegeta Jr who was now asleep.

"Adorable! Now, I can't very well bring back dragon riding in an old dilapidated arena! If you'll all follow me outside..." Quickly Snow White and the entire student went outside and she led us all to the new and improved dragon stables. "Allow me to present the new Ever After High dragon center!" Again, more cheering and clapping followed, wow people really love Snow White.

"Hold your applause, please. I must admit, this was not my idea. My daughter Apple thought bringing back dragon games would unite everyone with school spirit!" Even more clapping as Apple slowly took her place next to her mother. Raising an eyebrow, I looked down at Vegeta Jr who was still asleep, I better get him back to his other siblings. I started to push through the crowd with Darling following me when I heard someone shout.

"Me!"

Huh? Okay I must have missed something, shaking my head I watched as Mira pushed her way through the crowd and started to trade remarks like they were old rivals or-That is when everything snapped back…My memories from a few days ago, and then everything came into place. The reason why Mira rubbed me the wrong way, why she was always around Raven, the strange purple magic that hatched the baby dragons… She was… "The Evil Queen!" I shouted pointing at Mira, quickly pawning Vegeta Jr to Darling. I quickly summoned the Vorpal Blade and using the enchantments in my shoes I jumped over the crowd my sword heading straight for 'Mira' only for the disguised woman used her magic to block my attack and hold me into my place.

Smirking at me 'Mira' arched her eyebrow. "I was waiting for you to put it together!"

"Mom!?" Raven gasped.

"Sorry birdie." Shifting from 'Mira' into her true form I finally got a good look at the Evil Queen and boy she was weird looking, what with the flame styled hair. "But guilty as charged. Now to deal with this annoyance. You are nothing but a thorn in my side." Turning to face me The Evil Queen blasted me into the ground forcing the Vorpal Blade out of my hands. Gasping all my friends moved to stand in front of me, with Darling and Raven taking the lead.

"Stand back, mother. I don't know how you escaped your prison, but I will not let you hurt my friends!" Raven glared at her mother.

"Raven. I love that you're willing to fight with your magic powers, but you judge me too harshly. I don't wish harm. Plus, your little friend tried attacking me first, it was self-defense." The Queen shrugged slightly staring down at her daughter. The next few minutes were kind of fuzzy as I hit my head hard, hey when you get slammed into the ground with magic even those of us that have a hard skull but I think I heard something about The Evil Queen getting a pardon and forming a dragon game team… Of course, I only caught the tail end of it since Darling, and Raven dragged me off to get my injured head to the Nurses office.

* * *

Over the course of the next day or so things were kind of hectic, with The Evil Queen back in action along with the dragon games things were getting crazy, I knew the only people that signed up for it were the girls that had the dragon babies bonded to them… Well I didn't sign up mainly because I didn't trust the Evil Queen as far as I could throw her, plus even if I did enter, I didn't know what baby dragon to choose. Given the fact that all the 'dark' baby dragons and I bonded.

So, the day of the games I sat in the crowd with all the 'dark' baby dragons sitting with me, granted it wasn't easy to deal with them all, mainly because Tiamat, and Vegeta Jr were both the trouble makers of the group, Cynder and Nightwing were a little better behaved, but Nightwing was always looking for crime to fight… It was adorable. Cynder just liked to play, she was my little sweetheart but she did sometimes take it a bit too far, however I had a god send that helped me keep them in line, Jinx the biggest out of her siblings and she helped keep the peace.

Now watching the games, I had to cheer for team White mainly because my girlfriend was on that team and the team captain, but also because I didn't like the Evil Queen. So far, all the dragons were just being led across the field. The goal was for them to play with either the ball or jump through the magical jewels that appeared on the field. It was cute to be honest but not as exciting as the little demonstration that The Evil Queen and Snow White had provided with Nevermore and Legend. Still these dragons were just babies so it only made sense you couldn't ride them.

"Uncle Magnus!"

Being pulled from my thoughts I looked down at Cynder who was pawing at me while Jinx was sitting on Tiamat and Vegeta Jr, as Nightwing was sitting on my head… How did he get there without me noticing? "Yes Cynder? What's up?"

"I'm hungry!" Cynder stared up at me with her wide eyes.

"Me too!" Nightwing said hanging upside side down from one of my strands of hair.

"Hungry!" Tiamat shouted. "Feed me minion!"

"Get off me you infernal…. Wait can we have food?" Vegeta Jr went wide eyed. "Give me food!"

Looking down at Jinx who shrugged at me. "I could eat."

"Gathering up the rest of the baby dragons I grinned. "Okay the first half is almost over so we all can go eat now."

"Yay!"

Chuckling I moved passed the crowds and headed for the stables where Raven, Nevermore and Faybelle, you know ever since the Evil Queen showed up my dark fairy friend has been hanging around the older woman, raising an eyebrow I shook my head. Fan worship. Placing the baby dragons on the ground I let them go straight for the food troughs and start to eat, just as the others came in from the games. I guess the first half was over. High-fiving my friends I walked past them and headed straight for Darling who looked amazing in her dragon rider armor.

"Hey hun, are you having fun out there?"

Smiling Darling nodded. "I am, you know you should consider joining us out there. I'm sure that any of the baby dragons would do."

"I would but something about all of this just seems off, you know?" Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "But for now, I am content to watch you kick butt and take names."

Leaning up Darling kissed my cheek and smiled. "You're sweet but don't worry so much, for right now let's all just-Herowing what's wrong!" Rushing past me Darling ran to her baby dragon who looked to be sick. Looking around I frowned all the baby dragons were cringing in pain… This isn't good. Looking over at the 'dark' dragons they were in the same boat as their other siblings, and then…They all grew and I mean ALL the dragons they became fully sized. Oh crap… This isn't good.

There wasn't much change with the dragons now that they were fully sized expect now I couldn't carry my little buddies around anymore. Looking around I saw a certain dark fairy fly out of the stable… Okay now I am even more suspicious. Frowning I was pulled from my thoughts as Jinx was tugging at my sleeve with her mouth. "Come on Uncle Magnus I want to watch the game."

The others voiced the same as their lighter siblings and riders left. "Okay but we can't sit in the stands anymore kiddos. So, here's what we do. Follow me." Shifting into my dragon form I grinned at the other dragons and slowly left the stables with my little buddies following close behind me. Taking off into the air I landed on one of the top pillars that was on the arena and shifted back into my human form just as the other 'dark' dragons sat next to me watching the games. Now this was more exciting, even if it was very suspicious, shaking my head I gently rubbed the nearest dragon which was Cynder…Okay this is funny despite being full grown she still wants to sit on my lap in some way, that is just too cute.

"Cynder kiddo you're too big to be in my lap anymore." I grinned at her but that caused the dragon to pout.

"But Uncle Magnus." She whined.

"No buts- "I started to say but I quickly stood to my feet as I saw Apple collide with Darling and it knocked both my girlfriend out of the sky. "Darling!" Jumping off the pillar I shifted into my dragon form, flapping my wings hard I zoomed forward and I barely catching her but we still crashed into the ground. "Grah!" Shifting back, I looked down at Darling seemed to be shook up and her leg seemed to be hurt.

"Time out!" A sharp whistle rang through the arena, rushing up to us were the Gingerbread men who were refereeing the game and Snow White the coach of Darling's team, along with a nurse who was checking out Darling's leg. They tried to check me out but I brushed them off.

"I'm good, coach." Darling tried to stand to her feet but whimpered. "Put me back in…"

"Sorry hun but no way." I said staring at her. "You took a nasty fall, even if I did help catch you, You are going to doctor Swinehart."

Frowning Snow White shook her head. "The boy is right, you need to get checked out by a doctor. We must forfeit."

" _Well, that's that. Good surrenders." The male narrator said._

" _And evil wins." The female narrator mumbled sadly._

" _What about Magnus?" Brooke asked._

"But Magnus you could fill- "Darling started to say but I shook my head. "Why not?"

Raising an eyebrow Snow White looked at me with a frown. "Yes, she is right, you were up there with those other grown dragons, and you yourself is a dragon. Which I have many questions about but- "

"I rather keep that to myself if you don't mind, plus I'm more concerned about my girlfriend now. Not to mention you already got someone stepping up." I grinned slightly as I pointed at Raven who was dressed in her own ridding gear and with Nevermore walking right beside her.

"I'll take over for her." Raven said putting her hands on her hips. "Light will have to play with a new rider."

"Hexcellent, Raven Queen will take Darling Charming's place on the field!" Snow White called out. Nodding at Raven I allowed the Gingerbread men to carry Darling on a stretcher while I walked right beside them with Herowing following close behind me.

"Will human mommy be alright Uncle Magnus?" The light blue dragon asked as she looked at me.

Nodding I gently rubbed Herowing's neck and smiled. "Yeah she will be fine. Now come on let's go."

Getting to the medical tent which I always thought was weird given the fact that the dragons were babies… Eh, getting Darling quickly checked out and turned out she just sprained her ankle, so nothing threatening but still it could have been a lot worse. I told Darling that I would be back but I needed to get the other dragons back to the stable. Leaving the tent, I quickly changed forms and flew up to the pillar where I left the other dragons but they wouldn't leave because their eyes were on the field. Following their gaze, I gasped seeing Raven and Apple going head to head.

"It was going to happen sometime, the Royal and Rebel finally going head to head." Shaking my head, I had to admit I was impressed with Raven as she decided to fly away from the situation. That is when I Nevermore started to lose control as purple flames started to spurt from her. "Oh crap…"

* * *

Great, just great… Now most of our friends think Raven is evil now… Seriously people you have known her for a long time and she has proven time and time again that she is a good person and cares nothing for being evil. Well I wasn't going to believe it, and I won't believe that Milton and Giles would give control of the school to The Evil Queen, however there wasn't much I could do now expect be there for Raven, and help my girlfriend find her older brother who had gone missing, and the only clue we had was a hand mirror of his that was left behind in the dragon arena.

"Well if it isn't the fire start- "One girl started to say but stopped the moment I moved in front of her. "You finish that sentence and I will make your life a living hell." Glaring down at her I cracked my knuckles. "So, scat."

Running off the girl and her friend fled from the hallway, shaking her head Raven closed her locker and smiled at me. "Thanks Magnus, but I am getting so tired of these looks, I just wish I could hide out for a while. A place where no one, not even my mother could find me."

"Well if you are, I have an idea." Darling said walking up to us with a small smile. "A perfect place in the Enchanted Forest, and I can take you there as long as you let me and Magnus in on whatever you have planned."

"Deal, meet me in the dragon stables early tomorrow morning, and don't tell anyone." Raven said to us then she walked away quickly.

Darling gently squeezed my arm with a smile. "Come on we should gather whatever we can."

"Yeah… You go ahead I'll catch up." Smiling at my girlfriend I kissed her head and waved at Darling as she walked away. Looking around I frowned. "Okay Faybelle I know you're there." Turning around I was face to face with the dark fairy who was staring at me wide eyed. "I know you idolize the Evil Queen but if you try anything, I can promise you this: I will make you pay and trust me you won't like it."

Gulping Faybelle nodded her head. "But Magnus I- "

"No buts Faybelle, you're my friend, hell your all our friend and were you really planning on selling us down the river?" I stared at her with a frown. "I know you were running errands for the Evil Queen, I can't prove it just yet. I can promise you this though if something stops Raven from getting away, I will blame you, and I will focus my attention and wrath on you? Got it?"

Nodding the dark fairy sighed looking down at her boots and ran a hand through her hair. "Magnus, I won't say anything… But…I…"

Sighing I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Faybelle your better than this. You and I both know that. Your no body's second fiddle, you are Faybelle Thorn daughter of the Dark Fairy, and my best friend. Please stop trying to get the validation of someone who will recognize your potential, and fight with us. Because I know for a fact you would make a dangerous enemy and The Evil Queen wouldn't know what hit her if you turned on her." Gently patting Faybelle on her shoulder and walked away.

* * *

The next morning I was standing around with the other dark dragons rubbing their snouts. "Now I will be back for you guys in a little while. Okay? Jinx you're in charge of your siblings."

"Okay, Uncle Magnus I will keep an eye out on them." Jinx leaned down and nuzzled me with a smile.

"Why is she the one in charge? I am the prince of all dragons! I am the one- "Vegeta Jr started to say but Cynder tackled her brother with grin.

"Don't worry I got him under control Uncle Magnus!"

Smiling I waved at her at. "That's my girl, now where is Nightwing…. And Tiamat for that matter?"

Looking around Jinx nodded her head at the two sleeping forms of the other dragons who were tangled up together. "Huh poor little things, well give them my love." Reaching up I gently scratched Jinx's snout and walked into the stable to find Raven in her ridding gear with Nevermore all saddled up. "Morning Raven."

Smiling at me Raven nodded. "Morning Magnus… Where's Darling?"

"She's coming, I think but I'm not sure- "I started to say when the blonde girl walked in with Ashlynn, Holly, Poppy and Madeline. "There she is."

"What part of 'come' alone don't you get?" Raven asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, it might be dangerous. So, we thought you could use some backup." Holly said walking up to her purple dragon.

Madeline giggled. "Danger is my middle name! Well, actually, it's Xylophone."

"Thanks, you guys." Raven smiled at her friends.

"We'd better get a move on. Everyone, grab a dragon." Darling said but giggled slightly. "Well expect you Magnus."

Shaking my head, I moved to step outside and shifted forms and nodded at the Jinx who nodded back at me and took off into the air, and soon I was followed by Darling and Herowing along with all the others, letting my girlfriend take the lead. We all flew for twenty minutes and finally we landed in a very large clearing, while all the girls dismounted their dragons I shifted back into my human form and looked around. "Beautiful place."

"Thanks, hun." Darling smiled as she carefully walked around looking around for something around some bushes.

"This is no time to stop and smell the flowers, Darling. I thought you knew a secret spot where we could hide." Raven crossed her arms.

"I don't but she does." Darling smiled and slowly parted some bushes to reveal a very short orange haired girl.

"A woodland pixie, how hexciting! How do you do? The pixies protect the Enchanted Forest; they're very magical." Ashlynn smiled as the forest pixie started examining her hair and was chittering. "She says her name is Featherly. And that's Deerla." Ashlynn said as a brown skinned forest pixie with horns showed up, then appeared somewhere else. Slowly walking out of the forest Deerla made her way over to Darling and bent down, her hands glowing with a soft green light.

"She knows you're hurt, Darling." Ashlynn explained. "Deerla says, that should heal you."

"Wow! Good as new!" Darling said holding out her arms, just as another forest pixie fell into her arms. This one had reddish hair and bunny ears.

"And this is...Harelow." Ashlynn finished the introductions.

"I don't know about you guys but we should leave this area." I said looking around. "I'm not comfortable being out in the open."

"Yeah, can you help us forest pixies?" Raven asked looking at the three little creatures who started to chitter away in their own language and then they motioned for us to follow them. As we walked everyone started to voice their concern about the school, however I was worried about Faybelle and my 'dark' dragons. Granted I was worried about everyone but Faybelle and the other dragons were my main concern was with them, I was worried that The Evil Queen would do something horrible to them.

 **(Back at Ever After High)**

"And why aren't the dark dragons listening to me?" The Evil Queen fumed with her arms across her chest. "Part of my magic made them hatch, they should listen to me."

"Well… You're horriblness it's mainly because they only listen to Magnus." Faybelle explained looking a little put down.

Fuming The Evil Queen rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That boy AGAIN! He is getting in my way he has been a thorn in my side ever since he first appeared. Well if I can't get them to obey naturally." Raising her hands into the air The Evil Queen began to chant and soon all the dragons were covered in dark magic and soon their eyes were all glazed over. "There, now come we have an Apple to pick."

 **(In the Enchanted Forest)**

Getting to the safe place that the forest pixies had in mind for us, it was a safe village behind a waterfall. To be honest it was an amazing and beautiful place to be, all the girls had started to relax, but me on the other hand I decided to look around, mainly because it was a new place for me to explore, but also because I couldn't sit still. I wasn't sure how long I walked around but when I came back to camp it was dark, there was a roaring fire and a surprise guest waiting by the fire.

"Apple what are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed. "Better yet how did you find- "

"It was me Uncle Magnus!" A brightly colored dragon answered me.

"Braeburn." Shaking my head with a chuckle I walked up to the dragon and scratched her nose. "How's my favorite lighting spitter huh?" Turning around I faced the small group and noticed that everyone was getting along and eating fruit. Eh wasn't hungry passing on the fruit I frowned when Apple took a bite out of a very bright red apple and suddenly she stood up and started to walk away in pain.

"Apple? Raven asked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked looking at the blonde wide eyed.

Rushing over to her I caught the blonde as she fell. "Apple!" Everyone shouted, the others came over and everyone was asking questions. Staring down at Apple she seemed to wake up and whispered something, leaning down I heard her more clearly.

"What did she say?" Raven asked wide eyed.

"She says how this fairytale ends is up to you now, Raven." I said looking at Raven who was on the verge of tears while the other girls were trying not to cry.

"We should check to see if she's breathing." Darling said fighting through her tears.

Chuckling I nodded as Apple started to snore. "Yeah she's breathing."

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief but soon those sighs were replaced with gasps of terror as the sky above us were filled with…. "Oh, god are those my little dragons!?" They looked like my 'dark' dragons expect something was wrong with them all. The dragon's colors were darker and from what I could tell their eyes were glossed over, what happened to them…. The Evil Queen, oh she messed with the wrong guy. Looking closer I could see Faybelle on the back of Jinx.

"Get Raven Queen!" Faybelle shouted but her heart wasn't in it.

The dragons tried to swoop us while Raven blasted them with her magic but nothing worked, so gathering around her the forest pixies touched Raven's legs and it looked like they were channeling their power into her. "Dark dragons that attack by night, I cast you back till morning light!" A large barrier appeared around the small forest clearing was covered in a giant barrier pushing away the 'dark' dragons.

* * *

The next morning was perhaps one of the hardest we all faced, Apple was in a cursed sleep. So, we had Apple placed within a glass coffin with tons of flowers, while all the girls were gathered around it, I was off on my own. Granted I wanted to be there but I was working on something. "Okay Brushfire burn it." Nodding the purple dragon breathed heavily on a large pile of wood turning it into charcoal.

Patting the dragon, I went through the charcoal and gathered it up quickly and went over to the small table that the forest pixies had set up for me. The table had beakers, bowls and a quite a few other things that I needed. Grinding the charcoal up into a powder and slowly mixed some water into it, looking over my little mixture I grabbed a small knife on the table and cut my finger and dripping some blood into the mixture, grabbing a small piece of cloth I wrapped it around my finger. Slowly mixing everything together, I raised the bowl above me and shifted part of my face into my dragon form and blew out a small bit of blue flame under the bowl.

"There… Perfect, now I just need some magic…"

"Magnus, what are you doing?"

Turning around I raised an eyebrow at Darling who had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at her I sighed and placed the bowl down on the. "I'm sorry hun, but I'm trying to help figure out a way to help wake Apple."

"Magnus… I came here to tell you we found Daring, turns out that Mirror I had on me was a magical object known as the Booking Glass. Turns out he got sucked into it somehow. So, we can wake Apple up-Why are you laughing?" Darling glared at me slightly. "This is a serious- "

Laughing I shook my head and fell over onto the ground. "Sorry… I'm sorry… It's just…Daring couldn't help us." Slowly getting to my feet I shook my head. "Trust me on this, Daring is the not the guy to wake Apple up."

"How could you say that? Yes, we can choose our own destiny but for those who want to follow theirs- "Darling started to say but stopped when she noticed the grin on my face. "Okay what do you know that I don't?"

"Daring isn't the prince in Apple's story." Rubbing my face, I stared at my girlfriend. "Trust me."

"How do you even- You can't know that Magnus come on we have to have faith that my brother can wake Apple up." Darling sighed and slowly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Returning the gesture, I kissed the top of her head with a small smile. "I hope your right, but… Just in case…" Looking down at my bowl I frowned slightly. "We have something in place."

"What is that?" She asked looking over at the mixture.

"Just some hope." Shaking my head, I kissed Darling's forehead. "Anyway, I'm glad we found Daring, and a way to beat The Evil Queen but…" Sighing I leaned my head against hers. "But I am worried."

"We all hun, we all." Sighing we held onto one another for a long time. Deciding to head back we both left but I made sure to grab the mixture I had made and poured it into a bottle and placed a cork in it. Walking back to the others I was quite surprised to see many more students from Ever After High running into the valley where we had Apple resting, and soon enough we were preparing for Daring to wake up the sleeping princess, while everyone was talking excitingly about the event I shook my head. This wouldn't work I just knew it, because unlike the rest of them I knew what Daring's true destiny was, and it wasn't meant to be Apple's prince charming. And I was proven right when Daring came in riding on a white horse and kissed Apple and nothing happened.

"If he isn't Apple's prince what does this mean!"

"It means Apple's forever sleep really is forever after." Raven sets up a podium as a memorial for Apple." We're here today to honor and spellebrate Apple White. She was a Royal. She was my roommate, and she was my friend. She was kind, she was loving, and she deserved her happily ever after. I wish I was as powerful as my mother - that I had the kind of magic that could take me back to when all of this started. If I could go back, I'd tell Apple that she has a choice. We all do. We all have the power to follow our stories. And if your choice is to follow your pre-determined destiny, you have to trust that it will happen in its own time, and you don't have to make a deal with evil… - "Quietly, she whispered to herself. "- Make a deal with evil... I-I have to go."

Stepping down from the podium Raven ran off, with Darling and I in hot pursuit. However, I got there too late as Raven was taking off on Nevermore's back and headed straight for the school. Looking at Darling I saw the Booking Glass in her hands and that is when I figured out what was going on. Frowning I pulled the vial that I made earlier and passed it to my girlfriend with a frown.

"Great now where are you going?" She asked slightly panicked.

"After her, she can't do this alone." I said watching Raven leave.

"Then I will go with you and together we can-"She started to say but stopped when I kissed her and shook my head.

"Darling no, with Raven and I both gone you'll need to be here to help keep the peace and lead them, they'll need you just in case." I said gently cupping her chin. "Darling… I love you."

Reaching out she touched my face and frowned. "You're not coming, back are you?"

Smiling I kissed my girlfriend and nodded at her. "I promise you that I will come back. Don't worry I will always come back to you." Slowly backing away, I shifted forms and took off into the air with a roar.

"You better come back you idiot." Darling sighed and looked down. "I love you Magnus."

Soaring through the darkened sky I headed straight for the school which was now floating in the air. Bracing myself I headed straight for the large opening which had both Raven and her mother and Faybelle off in the background watching with a mix of jealousy and depression. The Evil Queen was busy trying to change Raven's outfit to something eviller like but the moment she spotted my dragon form she let out an amused chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Magnus. Now I get to finish you off for good."

"Mom you said you would leave my friends alone!" Raven shouted at her mother but it was no good as the older woman ignored her daughter.

Raising her hands to the sky she summoned purple lighting and launched it at me, quickly shifting forms I avoided the blast and used the enchantment in my clothing to glide into the opening. Rolling as soon as I landed I avoided another attack and summoned the Vorpal Blade. "Hey there Qunnie, time for round two."

"Just leave Magnus." Faybelle begged, she looked quite worried.

"Magnus, you have to get out of here, she'll kill you- "Raven started to say but she was cut off as her mother covered her in a magical barrier to keep her from talking.

"Sorry bird but I'm afraid this is personal." Grinning evilly the Queen started to fire random blasts of magic at me but with some quick foot work, I could avoid the attacks, or smack them back with the Vorpal Blade, this little dance went on for a few minutes. "Enough of this nonsense!" The Queen raised her hands and using her magic to grab me, she slammed me into one of the remaining walls and held me there.

"You have been a thorn in my side for the last time, now you get to die!" Launching perhaps the largest fireball I had ever seen in my direction I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing there was no escape. I could feel the heat as ball of flame flew straight for me, and as it neared my thoughts turned to my friends… my family, and most of all Darling.

"Goodbye Darling… I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise."

"I wouldn't say that."

Huh…Opening my eyes I had to shake my head because I didn't believe what I was seeing, standing in front of me was a man in a charcoal gray suit, with wild black hair. Whoever this guy was he was holding the magical blast back and slowly the fireball dwindled into nothingness. Clicking his tongue the figure shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "If you're going to be rough with my toys then I'm afraid you can't play with them anymore."

Gasping The Evil Queen stared at the figure standing before. "Y-you! He's your agent?"

The figure nodded and I swear I could hear the grin in his voice. "That's right, and he is now ready. So, don't worry we will be out of your hair in a second." Turning around the guy gave me a proper view of what he looked like. He wore a button up black shirt with no tie and the first two buttons undone, he had pale skin, purple eyes and of course as mentioned before wild black hair. Grinning at me he bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally see you again Magnus, it sure has been a while."

"Uh…. Who are you?" I asked incredibly confused and slightly thankful.

Blinking the figure smacked his head. "Oh right, you don't know me yet." Shaking his head the man in the suit smiled. "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Drake, otherwise known as Drake the interloper. Now come on kid we have to talk." Snapping his fingers, I found I was no longer restrained by the Queen's magic but we also weren't in the tower anymore. Instead we were now standing in a black space with a tiny solar system floating under us… And yeah, I'm not kidding there was literally a solar system underneath us and we were standing on pure nothingness and yet we were alive.

"Now I know this is a little overwhelming but let make it clear to you Magnus, this isn- "Drake started to say but stopped as my fist connected with his nose knocking him onto the ground. "Son of a nut cracker! That hurt!"

"Send me back!" I shouted as I stood over Drake who simply continued to rub his face.

"Every… Damn time…All you Mavericks are alike in your reactions…." Groaning Drake slowly looked around and stood to his feet.

"I said…. Did you say… 'All you Mavericks'? What do you mean by that? Second of all what is going on? Third who are you?" I asked staring at the figure.

Shaking his head Drake chuckled to myself. "Fine, let's start with that last question first. As I have already said my name is Drake or Drake the interloper. I'm what's known as a Being of Chaos, we are creatures that exist outside the normal omniverse and yes omniverse not multiverse."

…. Okay this isn't…I don't even…. Sighing I rubbed my face. "Okay… but what does that- "

"I'm getting there, hold your horses." Drake grinned and placed his hands inside his pants pockets. "Now let finish my explanation, now I wasn't always a Being of Chaos. I was once a normal human being Magnus but I did something stupid and attracted the attention of something really, and I mean really powerful. This power was known as The Author, think Santa Claus but with the Joker's mind. You see he took me from my home and tossed me from one universe to the next. I always had a different body but my mind was still the same. Now I eventually had enough chaotic energy built inside my body from hopping the universes that I became a Being of Chaos myself."

"Interesting, but still not seeing what this has to do with me." I glared crossing my arms.

"Almost done. Now after becoming like I am, I thought I could get my revenge on the Author but I wasn't strong enough and wouldn't be… Ever unless… I found a way to build up chaos power but I needed someone to store the power for me, like a giant battery or energy drink." Drake motioned toward me. "That is where you come in, but I didn't want you to turn out like me. So, I separated you in multiple parts, or took you from different parts of your life."

"Wait… Are you telling me that you are the reason why I'm in Ever After? That is why there are so many of me around the universes?" I asked my eyes going wide.

"Correct, give that man a cigar." Drake grinned wildly.

"But… But why me? And what do you want with me?" I asked my eyes going wide.

"Well you see Magnus, it is quite simple. You're a decent guy. That's about it. As to what I want. Well I want the chaos energy in your body, and the only way I can get it is if you give it to me." Drake smiled and shrugged. "Oh, and if you give it to me you'll die."

"Then there is no way in hell I'm giving it to you." I glared at the black haired…. man? Thing? Monster? "And why do you want this power?"

"I thought you would say that, in fact a lot of versions of you say that. As to why it's simple. You see creatures like me need chaos to fuel our powers however I have to play catch up by a lot to match the Author, and when I am finally strong enough I can absorb his power and make it my own." Drake shrugged. "Now I have an idea that should work, interested?"

"NO, all I care about is getting back to Ever After and saving the people I care about!"

"Easy, dawg I got you covered. Now just hear me out, I say we fight for that power in your body. Now if I win you give it to me freely and with no problems. And you will because you always keep a promise." Drake shook his head with a smile. "Another reason why I choose you."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow at Drake. "And what if I win?"

"If you win I will send you back to Ever After with say some gifts and you will never hear from me again." Drake said with a shrug.

Sighing I rubbed my face. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Hey, give me some credit alright? Other versions of you have faced off with me and lived, including Wizard and that Dragonborn one, and the reason why they didn't mention me is simple, they are sworn not to." Drake offered with a grin. "And to make the fight fair I will allow you to have a choice on how the fight goes. You can either fight me as am and I will match you in power OR you can choose from any power in the universe, but just so you know I will choose a power to match you, so choose wisely."

Taking in a very large and deep breath I slowly let it out and thought over his offer… It was…frightening but… It was my only chance to get back to Ever After again…" Fine I take your deal, and I will fight as I am."

Turning his head Drake nodded and held out his left hand a black sword appeared in his hand. "Goodie, now let's hurry this up. I'm in a rush."

Summoning the Vorpal Blade I held it in front of me, charging forward I raised the sword above my head and brought it down close to Drake's head, but my sword was blocked by his own blade. Pushing with all my strength I tried to cut through Drake's sword but nothing worked. Jumping back, I barely had time to block in coming strike my side, raising my left armored hand I punched Drake's face and sent him stumbling back. Holding the Vorpal Blade out I tried to slice his right side but the swing was blocked with his sword. Back and forth this went, Drake and I kept trading blows but nothing would stick, this guy was good… I had to take of something… Anything to throw him off his game… Wait he said he would match me in power… And he reacts like a normal person when I punch or kick at him…. I grinned and raised the Vorpal Blade above my head and brought down in an overhead strike, only the blade was blocked by Drake who leveled out our swords and soon we were face to face.

"Sorry Magnus but it will take a lot more then- "He started to say but I lifted my right leg and kicked him in the crotch.

"Roshambo!"

Eyes going wide Drake dropped his sword. Holding the Vorpal Blade up I stabbed it straight through Drake's chest with a grin. "Never…. Underestimate a Maverick."

Coughing Drake shook his head and… Vanished then he reappeared behind me with a nod. "I will have to remember that…. And damn dude, that roshambo thing… Haven't seen you use that in a long time."

Slowly lowering the Vorpal Blade I raised an eyebrow at Drake. "So, I win?"

Drake sighed and nodded. "Yeah you win."

"Good, now send me home." Panting I slowly put the Vorpal Blade up and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Now hold on a minute Magnus… I promised you a few gifts."

"Just send me-"I started to say but Drake shut up me with a wave of his hand. "Shh, now just accept the gifts Magnus. Plus, you can't save the day looking like that… Now hold still." Drake said snapping his fingers. "And check it out, I do good work if I do say so myself."

Looking down I found myself in my own set of dragon riding armor and clothes. My left armor piece remained but it was now a bronze color mixed with some gold. I had on a navy-blue t-shirt layered over a long-sleeved black t-shirt underneath chest & shoulder armor, thick dark-brown pants, extra-thick knee-padding/knee armor, fingerless forest-green gloves, and extra-sturdy brown hiking boots. The Vorpal Blade was still attacked to my back.

"Wow…I…"

"And don't worry your clothes are back in your room. Now you look the part of a hero but… You need a noble steed… Let's see…OH yes." Grinning Drake snapped his fingers and the blue flames that normally surrounded me when I change forms left my body and reformed into a dragon. This dragon looked like my dragon form expect the scales were a forest green with brown horns, and a tan underbelly. "There, and yes that was your dragon half."

I couldn't really speak at the moment given how dumb founded I felt. Staring at the massive dragon I slowly walked over to him and he gently nudged me. Looking closer I could his eyes were now red. "Wow…."

"Wow is right, so what you going to name him?" Drake asked looking at me.

Frowning I thought over it and grinned. "Thorn, because he is about to become a major thorn in the Queen's plans."

"I like it, now let's send you back so I can figure out how to beat another you, and so you can kick that former student of mine's ass." Drake grinned up at me.

"Wait? Former student?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Sighing Drake quickly explained how The Evil Queen was once a pupil of his in the ways of chaos, in fact her whole plan to take over the realms was her way to build up chaos power and become a supreme leader. As we talked I climbed onto Thorn's back which surprisingly had a saddle already on it which was weird, but I left it alone. Drake then sent me and Thorn back into Ever After and not a moment too soon. Because all hell had broken loose, there was an all-out battle going on between the students of Ever After High and the Evil Queen. Nudging Thorn to fly around I found that Apple who was awake… Which was a surprise to me but a happy one, was using the Booking Glass with Raven to try and trap the Evil Queen. However, it wasn't working, The Evil Queen was to strong even for them… They needed backup.

"Thorn, I need you to fly above them and the moment I jump I want you fly under so you can catch me."

"Got it brother." Thorn grinned.

"Wait you can talk?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I can, I was you remember?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We can talk more later, focus."

Nodding I slowly pulled the Vorpal Blade free and the moment I above The Evil Queen I jumped. "Hey Queeine! Guess who's back!?" Raising the Vorpal Blade above me I sliced the sword downward, now I didn't do too much but I did cut the Queen's face, Crying out in pain the Queen was distracted long enough for her to be captured, and for peace to go through the land once more.

* * *

"Magnus!" Tackling me to the ground my girlfriend wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me with a smile and some tears in her eyes.

Laughing I held her close and rubbed her back. "I told you I would come back to you."

Smiling Darkling gently kissed me and sighed in relief. "I'm glad your safe… But you need to explain everything to me now."

"Only if you do the same for me babe."

So slowly she and I talked about everything that had happened, she told me about what was going on while I was gone. Turns out the potion I had made is what woke Apple up, Darling asked me what was in it and I slowly explained that I used charcoal mixed with my magical dragon blood at the time to absorb the poison in her system. Lucky me it worked. Anyway, after Apple woke up she led a charge to stop the Evil Queen. After getting caught up I explained my side of things and told her all about my encounter with Drake, at first Darling was quite but after a while she smacked my arm and smiled.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Smiling I nodded my head and slowly kissed her. "Yep but I'm your idiot."

Laughing Darling kissed me back. "Hey, come on the next Dragon Game is going to start soon, let's go. And since you have a flying outfit and a dragon for it, your joining my team."

Grinning I nodded and followed along with her with a smile, as we walked my mind slowly went over all the events that led up to this moment and I shook my head. Despite all the bad things that happened I had a lot of good happen and to be honest… I am glad I came to Ever After High.


	51. Relaxing and getting my own place

**Hey guys I'm here and back once again! here is the next chapter for The Maverick, now we are going to slow it down for a bit give us all some breathing room because to be honest I think we all need it, right? Anyway I first way to thank those who have faved and followed the story you guys really help make this story what it is same with my reviewers. Now onto reviews Matthew gemm I'm glad you thought the chapter was awesome, Briar I'm excited that you loved the chapter, and yeah it is kind of cute that Magnus is watching over the 'dark' dragons, and I am glad you liked Drake sort of xD He is a interesting piece of work and by the way he will appear again. Blank Core Devil I'm glad to have inspired you to write man and yeah cosmic entities are nothing but trouble, ChimaTigon I will do more cross over stuff with The Halfa but for now I'm leaving it alone because both D and Magnus have their own adventures to go through. Anyway I will be working on the next chapter of The Halfa before coming back here and then maybe get the Apple and Magnus one-shot started so look forward to that, but I need a name so throw some suggestions my way people, anyway I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

It had been less then week since the return and defeat of the Evil Queen and things were pretty hectic around the school so far, despite the castle and things being restored there was still a good amount of damages that needed to be handled so I decided to pay for the fixing of the castle myself. Giles and Milton both argued against it saying that the school could take care of itself but I insisted, I mean seriously…I have so much money that I couldn't spend it all even if I had ten life times. While the castle was being restored and upgraded (Yeah if I'm footing the bill I'm going to add in some major upgrades) a lot of the students were allowed to go home until everything was fixed… So, seeing how I had no place to live so to speak I went to stay at Darling's house, luckily for us our dragons were allowed to come with us… That included the 'dark' dragons. I couldn't leave them alone the poor things. Darling's parents had a state of the art dragon stable set up for all the dragons which to be honest I was incredibly grateful for.

"You know I'm glad your parents are cool about the dragons staying with us." I grinned at my girlfriend as both flew through the air her on Herowing me on Thorn while the other dragons followed behind us.

"Me to, I don't think I could leave them behind." Smiling Darling gently rubbed Herowing's neck who cooed at her rider's touch. "What did she say?"

"She's happy she's able to spend time with you." Chuckling I smiled down at Thorn who gave me a wink. You see I learned a few things after the Dragon Games beside the fact that Thorn could talk I still had the ability to speak to dragons which… Really came in handy to be honest, the next thing I learned from Thorn was despite him and I being in separate bodies we could become one again if need be… A little parting 'gift' from Drake who surprisingly I haven't heard a peep from, which I was truly happy about. I mean seriously that guy was nothing but trouble and the less I had to deal with him the better.

"Anyway, how much longer till we get to your parents?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well seeing how I've never flown there before I would say… I don't know." Grinning Darling shook her head and then pointed down. "But if I had to guess I would say we are close."

Following her finger, I had to laugh due to the fact we were just above her parent's castle and the stables they had built not too far away from the grounds. Nudging our dragons to slowly descend I motioned to the 'dark' dragons who were close behind us. As we landed I climbed off Thorn and rubbed his neck. "Thanks for the ride brother."

Leaning down Thorn nudged me with his head being careful to avoid hitting me with his horn. "You're welcome Magnus."

"I have to admit my parents spared no expense." Darling climbed off Herowing and slowly led her dragon into the stables, following close behind I let out a whistle, I was impressed. The stables were made from what I can only guess was marble or something like that, there was massive feeding troughs, more than enough to house all the dragons we had with us and the rest of their siblings, plus twenty more. As we got closer I found that there was individual pins for every dragon with their names written on it.

"Wow this is cool, okay kiddo's come on in! Find the pin with your name and go right in!" I called out only to be trampled by the 'dark' dragons who all ran around checking out their new digs.

Rushing over Darling bent down and checked me over. "You okay Magnus?"

"Maybe… but a kiss could make it better." I groaned out.

"Yeah, we can do that later, let's get the dragons settled first." Shaking her head Darling helped me to my feet. "Now I will get Herowing taken care of, you make sure that the others know to behave… Tell Tiamat know and Vegeta Jr know to behave and have Jinx and Thorn watch over them."

Chuckling I nodded and slowly checked on the other dragons, Nightwing was more or less alright and just wanted to sleep, Cynder was a little upset that I was leaving to stay in the castle and she had to stay out here… Seriously she thinks she's a lap dog at times, which was cute but she had to know she was too big now. I did promise her some cuddle time later and that seemed to make her happy. Vegeta Jr was surprisingly being very well behaved, maybe it was because of the setting we were in, he thought of himself as a prince so this must have been a palace compared to the stables back at the school, his sister Tiamat was in the same boat as Vegeta Jr which was a good thing but I did make sure to tell both Jinx and Thorn to make sure they behaved.

After making sure all the dragons were good both Darling and I made our way up to the castle with the few bags we packed. The moment we got up to the castle were both greeted by her mother and father who were more than happy to see their favorite and only daughter, now ever since the fight with the Evil Queen Dr. Charming has been well a little bothered by the fact that his daughter wasn't a damsel but in fact a hero but he was slowly getting over it. His wife Queen Charming however was more than fine with it she was proud of her daughter becoming something more than just a damsel.

"Come on kids we'll get you settled, Darling of course your room is ready for you, Magnus we set you up in the guest wing I hope that is alright." Queen Charming said as we all walked through the halls of the castle.

"That's fine ma'am." Smiling I nodded my thanks.

"You know Magnus you should consider getting your own place someday, not that we don't mind hosting you." Dr. Charming said but was soon nudged in the ribs by his wife.

"Behave hunny." Queen Charming frowned and turned to face me with a small smile. "You are always welcome Magnus."

"She's right, dad's just a grumpy pants." Darling shook her head and squeezed my arm.

Chuckling I leaned against Darling slightly and shook my head. "Thanks, but your dad is right I should consider getting my own place so that way when I graduate I will have a place to live."

"You know maybe we should check out some places in a couple of days." Darling smiled at me. "I'm sure it would be fun."

That's the spirit!" Dr. Charming grinned only to be nudged by his wife. "Oh, uh I mean, whatever works for you Magnus."

Shaking my head, I let out a small laugh and headed to the guest wing while Darling went straight to her room, when I got to the guest wing I settled down and decided to relax for a little bit. The room was very similar to the guest room at the Queen castle. "Huh… I guess some things are the same." Shrugging I found a very plush white chair and sat down in it and tried to relax for a bit, believe it or not riding dragon back can be a little tiring.

"Hey Magnus-Oh your trying to rest huh?" Looking up I smiled as Darling slowly made her way into the room, she wasn't wearing her dragon riding attire but instead her normal clothes.

"Just a little bit, care to join me?" I asked with a smile.

"Mmm… Maybe." Grinning sly Darling climbed into the chair and sat on my lap her arms wrapping around my waist.

Smiling I kissed my girlfriend's head and closed my eyes. "You're too good for me."

Giggling she smirked. "I know."

"Anyway… What's the plan for the next few days?" I asked stretching out slightly.

"Well I was thinking we could just spend our time relaxing, flying our dragons, you know that kind of thing. Maybe go for a run, we haven't done that in a while." Darling suggested. "And then maybe we can look for some apartments for you online."

"I like that idea, in fact let's get started on that relaxing part." Grinning I shook my head and stretched out again.

* * *

And so that is how my week at the Charming residence started, the rest of our time there I was either hanging out with Darling and her family, spending my time with Thorn and the other dragons, excising with my girlfriend and looking for a place of my own. Now the search for a place to live was well a little difficult mainly because Darling was doing the choosing despite the fact it was supposed to be my place but apparently, no one told this to my girlfriend.

"This look's amazing doesn't it Magnus? That kitchen is just spelltastic!" Darling smiled as she looked over laptop.

"It's fine but it isn't… Well you know what I want hun, I need a place that let's be close so I can have Thorn and the other dragons nearby." I said looking over her shoulder.

Frowning Darling nodded. "I know that hun but there aren't many places like that. But listen we don't have to do this right now we still have plenty of time."

Rubbing my face, I nodded. "You're right… But let's do one more search… May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled allowing me access to the computer.

Smiling back, I started to slowly tap on the keyboard for a few minutes then finally something popped up, slowly a grin appeared on my face. "This is the one."

Leaning around to get a better view Darling's eyes went wide. "Really? That place? It's- "

"It's perfect."

* * *

"I can't believe you bought this place Magnus." Darling said looking over the building.

"It's perfect." I repeated as I stared at my new-found home, the building I bought was a recently re-built warehouse that had a loft apartment just above it, the building itself was large, in fact it was large enough for me to home Thorn and all the other 'dark' dragons. "It just need to get some contractors in here and have them install a few things for the dragons, but otherwise it's perfect."

Shaking her head Darling smiled at me. "You are an idiot but a sweet one."

"I know." Grinning widely, I wrapped my arm around Darling. "This is going to be just perfect."


	52. Party and a choice

**Hey guy's it's me and I'm back once again with a new chapter of The Maverick. How are we all doing today? Or Tonight? To be honest my sense of time is so off right now that I can't really do anything expect write when I get the free time... Like at late at night. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and now onto reviews. Briar I'm glad you liked Thorn's personality he is meant to be a calm Magnus, and yeah Darling and Magnus needed the downtime and frankly so did you guys, I mean seriously so many big things happened all at once we didn't have time to breath, but hey we caught our breath right? Good because big things are on the way again, and don't worry Magnus has things taken care for his place I promise you that. Now Blank Core I have a message for you. Stay out of my head! Seriously dude how do you do that? Do we just think alike or something? Anyway I want to thank those who faved and followed this story you guys mean the world to me... And wow Can you believe it 200 reviews? That is impressive. Because to be honest folks I never thought this story would be what it is now, and it is all because you guys gave me your support and belief so give yourselves a big hand, please. Now I am off to bed I have college finals to study for in the morning bleh, anyway I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"It's finally finished." I said looking over my new living space, the warehouse had taken over a week with some of the best contractors I could afford and soon the warehouse was changed into a very amazing place. I had the entire place reinforced to withstand everything from fire, ice, lighting to the salvation army attacking… Yeah, I saw that happen once back home it was weird. Anyway, the entire back of the warehouse was converted into a dragon stable that had doors in the back which allowed the dragons to leave if anything happened they could get out, the stables themselves were customized to fit each dragon's personality. Thorn being very much like myself and very mellow had a stable that reflected that, he had a simple wooden stable with a fine carpet on the bottom instead of hay. Herowing had her own stable just in case she and Darling visited me, the stable was made from white marble with carpet lining it.

Cynder's stable was light and fluffy it was like a giant cotton candy cloud, every inch of her stable was just light and fluffy, Jinx had a stable similar to Thorn's while Nightwing had his built very much like a cave while Tiamat and Vegeta Jr had large plushy pillows, I also had the contractors make their stables look expensive, but in reality they were not that expensive. I even had a few guest stables set up just in case I got visitors. Now the front half of the warehouse was made into a game/hang out area, it had various flat screens video game systems, couches, and the like, along with a very large kitchen and dining room in one little corner. Now I also had an exercise area set up for me with a small parkour course along with a few other exercise equipment, but despite all this the best thing was the loft, in the loft there was several bookshelves, couches, were set up there along with a queen-sized bed. There were also several bathrooms installed throughout the warehouse.

Looking over everything I couldn't help but grin. "I finally have my own place."

"Yes, you do and it looks amazing." Darling smiled hugging my arm. "And I'm glad you let me pick out the furniture despite it being your house."

Chuckling I leaned my head on Darling's with a smile. "Hey, you have all the style."

Gently smacking my arm Darling shook her head with a grin. "You know since we got this place finished… You know what I'm thinking you should have a party to break it in."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Sending invitations out for a massive party was surprisingly easy… Well it was when you spoke to perhaps the school's biggest gossip Blondie boy she can get the word out fast. Well after telling Blondie to spread the word, Darling and I spilt up to get some errands done, my job was to get Melody and have her provide the music, I had to get someone to provide snacks so my next stop was Ginger who was more than happy to provide some snacks for a party instead for one of my pranks.

Darling meanwhile was gathering up some party supplies from Madeline who had a surplus stored away, while gathering some help from our friends to help us both set up once we had everything we needed. Most of the day was spent gathering up what was needed, the right people to people, and setting up but it was all worth it in the end because the result was nothing short of awesome! The entire downstairs of my warehouse/apartment minus the stables in the back, had long tables filled to the brim with snacks of all kinds and bowls of punch, there was a very large space in the middle that was converted into a makeshift dance floor while ten feet away was Melody with her DJ equipment blasting techno dance music.

Looking around with a smile I couldn't believe it, I really had my own place… This… Wow… Walking around I searched for my girlfriend who had vanished. "Now where is she…" I mumbled.

"Hey Magnus! This party is off the hook."

Turning toward the voice I smiled slightly as both Ashlynn and Briar walked up to me with a third girl that I have never met before. The girl had long, wavy, mint blue hair streaked with white and violet. She had pale lavender skin, light-blue eyes, and pink lips. Her outfit consisted of a warm-looking, pale-purple jacket or snowcoat with the collar a fur-line of short fluff, fluffy fur sleeves, her snow-coat was much to my surprise a dress, which has a pale lavender, violet, lilac and icy blue skirt with snowflakes on it, icy blue leggings or tights wasn't sure which, and faux-fur-lined white boots with icy blue pom-poms attached to strings on the ends and laces. "Thanks, Briar and who is your friend?"

"Oh, right Magnus this is Crystal Winter, the daughter of the Snow King and Queen." Ashlynn introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Crystal." Grinning I stuck out my hand which she took and… Dear god I think my blood froze.

"You too, Magnus I heard a lot about." Crystal smiled and…. I swear it must have been a trick of the lights but I think she was blushing. Slowly pulling my hand back my eyes went wide with shock as my hand was now bright red and covered in permafrost.

"Opps sorry about that." Crystal eyed my icy hand with embarrassment. "That has never happened before…"

"Must be because Magnus is from a land without magic." Briar shrugged. "I'll go find you a towel… Umm… the bathroom is which way?" Pointing in one direction the daughter of Sleeping Beauty walked away to find a towel.

"So anyway, Crystal was visiting us today and we hope that it was alright for us to invite her." Ashlynn said looking at me.

"Sure, more the merrier." Smiling I nodded at the ice girl. "By the way Crystal I have a question for you, is your mom's name Elsa?" I asked preparing for the huge headache that I knew would be coming.

Raising an eyebrow Crystal looked at me with a questioning gaze. "How did you know that?"

"Umm… Crystal remember how we told Magnus comes from a world without magic? Well…" Ashlynn quickly explained my situation while I walked away and banged my head into the nearest wall.

"So… He's here all alone with no one at all?" Crystal frowned. "That's so sad…"

"I don't think so, Magnus is really strong-And wait where did he…go…" Sighing Ashlynn shook her head. "Feel better after hitting your head?"

Grinning I nodded ignoring the oncoming pain. "Yep. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Crystal, and when we have more time, you and I are doing a duet of Let it Go, but I need to find my girlfriend. Oh, and tell Briar if you see her not to worry about the towel." Waving goodbye I started the search from my girlfriend once more.

Ashlynn shook her head. "He is so weird and yet he's a good friend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Crystal asked looking at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important-Crystal do you have a crush on Magnus?" Ashlynn asked wide eyed.

Flushing slightly Crystal ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe… But who wouldn't? I mean after everything you told me… And not to mention all the things I heard about him… And now just meeting him… He's so nice, and while yes he's weird he is very kind."

"Crystal your one of my best friends forever after so let me give you some advice, just forget about it okay? He has a girlfriend not to mention they are pretty serious." Ashlynn stressed. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Oh, you worry too much Ashlynn it's just a silly little crush." Crystal smiled slightly.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Ashlynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little of both."

"Okay I found the towels…And did he just leave?" Briar asked looked at her two friends who nodded at her. "Dang it, now what am I supposed to do with- "Briar started to say but stopped when someone spilt their punch on the floor. "Never mind."

* * *

"Wait you were here all this time?" I asked staring at Darling who was sitting on one of the many couches I had set up. "But I checked over here three times and… You know what I'm not going to question it." Jumping over the couch I took the seat next to Darling and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Staring at me Darling frowned and flicked my forehead which caused me to flinch. "You were hitting your head against the wall again, what led to it this time?"

Grumbling I mumbled out the story which caused my girlfriend to laugh.

"Magnus hunny, I think you should invest in a helmet for you." Giggling Darling shook her head and finally rested on my shoulder. "You know this is a pretty great party."

"Thanks, hun, but I can't take all the credit, our friends helped." Chuckling I rested my head on hers.

"True, but it is your party." Closing her eyes Darling snuggled in closer to me.

Smiling I closed my eyes. "Yeah, but you want to know what sucks?"

"What's that?" She asked not even looking up.

"I have to clean up after everyone leaves."

* * *

"Or not… Thanks Again Faybelle, Raven, Farrah." I waved goodbye at my three magical friends who had left, the party ended after a few hours which I was totally fine with and to make things even better my friends who had magic just cleaned up the mess really quickly. Everyone had already gone back home for the evening leaving me to lock up, seeing how it was a school night and school hadn't let out for a break or anything I couldn't stay at my place but I'm okay with that, the dragons were staying at the school for now but once the school year let out they could move right in with me. Well locking everything up, I made sure that place had heavy security, magical and otherwise, I started to walk back to the school but something caught my eye…. I was being followed.

Frowning I decided to keep walking for a little while but whoever was following me decided they had enough and soon I was surrounded by five thugs all of them brandishing weapons, two of them had crowbars, one had a chain, another had a broken bottle, while the last one had a knife.

"Well, look who it is boys, the richest guy in the entire kingdom." The one with the knife said, I'm guessing he's the leader.

"You're in the wrong part of town rich boy."

"I say we kidnap him and hold him hostage." Another thug said.

Taking a deep a deep breath I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "Well… I have to admit I didn't think my evening was going to end like this, but it looks like I get to do something I haven't done in a long time. I get to cut loose."

"Huh? What are you on- "The thug with the knife said as my armored fist slammed into his face knocking him flat onto the ground, quickly summoning The Vorpal Blade I held it in front of me. "So, boys who wants to lose a limp tonight? Hm? Any takers?" Seeing the look of fear in their eyes I slid the sword back into the sheath which appeared on my back and grinned. "You know what? Scratch that, I think I rather beat your faces into a pile of mush myself."

And before the thug with the chain knew what hit him he dropped to the ground, grabbing the chain he was using I spun it around and sent the end flying into one of the guys holding a crowbar knocking him to the ground.

"Get him!" The guy with the glass bottle shouted but the second guy with the crowbar took off running. "Coward! He's just a rich- "The guy with the glass bottle started to say but stopped when I knocked his weapon out of his hand and gripped him by the throat.

"Oh, don't you worry, he won't be getting away from me, but first…" Staring down at the thug I grinned. "Let's you and I have a little chat."

"Please, don't I, please-"He tried to beg for mercy but the next sound out of his mouth was a scream of pain.

* * *

Walking back to the castle I slowly made my way to the Headmaster's office with a frown on my face. Slowly opening the door, I found Giles was still up working on something, clearing my throat to get his attention the old man looked up with a smile but it soon became a frown. "Magnus what- "

"Giles, I think it's time for the Dark Knight to return."


	53. Re-Training and The Dark Knight Returns

**I'm back once again guys with another chapter of The Maverick! I tried to get this chapter done as quickly as I could for you guys. Now I hope this chapter is alright, we don't have to much action here or really any but I promise the next chapter will have action but... It will be the last of the Knight for a while, because I have other things I want to do for this story mainly I want to give Magnus another musical number or two... Which means we have to put the super hero stuff away. Anyway first I want to thank those who followed and faved every little bit helps :) And now onto the reviews! Blank Core you have no idea what is going to happen here but I promise you will like it. Briar Magnus has seen some weird crap, the salvation army attacking isn't even the weirdest thing he has seen to date... Trust me on that, and yes he will bring it up. As for Crystal's crush well Blank Core gave me the idea for it and trust me her little crush isn't that little if you know what I mean, she won't be stalkier or anything but she will have it bad for our hero but don't you worry about her because I got plans and you will be surprised of where I go with them. But just to put this out there Magnus and Darling are going to be together unless he dies so... Yeah. TheSpaceMan Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you caught up. And like I said don't worry about Crystal she will be fine and I may do a one-shot with her but I haven't decided yet. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter but for now I need to go and help a certain half-vampire with his birthday. . .**

* * *

Panting heavily, I rushed through the course within The Cave, ducking and weaving underneath beams, poles, and random thrown objects. It had been a few days since I was almost mugged and my choice to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight once again, and let me tell you it had been a busy few days. Most of it was me re-training myself, expect for an instance where I went to Monster High with Darling to visit D for his birthday, man that guy hates parties, anyway back to the main point. Other than the party I was re-training myself, now despite the fact I was in great shape there was somethings that needed to be done, ever since I gave up being the Knight I had lost a certain edge and now I had to get that back. Which meant… Hard and I mean Hard Training. I had to run the course that was set up, exercise in full plate mail armor, study weird and obscure things, which kept me up late at night… well later than usual. Not to mention all the target practice I had to do.

"Come on Magnus you can move faster than that." Mr. Knight called out as I ran through the course.

"That is right." Giles said watching me with a critical eye before sighing and shaking his head. "Alright come back."

Leaving the course, I slowly made my way over to the central computer my body drenched in sweat. The black tank-top I had on was soaked while my gray athletic shorts were torn in places. Panting I bent over grabbing my knees. Seeing my state Mr. Knight handed me a large bottle of water, grabbing it with a grateful smiled I poured most of the water on my head before gulping down what was left. "Thanks…But why did you call me back? I was good to go for a few more few minutes."

Shaking his head Giles tapped on the computer and revealed a computer scan of me running the course. "You need to see this Magnus, while you have been training I had the Cave monitor your progress." On the screen a bunch of random numbers, equations popped. "And I had the computer compare your results from your previous training sessions… And the numbers don't match up." Giles stroked his beard.

"You mean my numbers now are lower?" I asked staring at the screen not really understanding the advanced math.

"No, in fact your numbers now are higher." Mr. Knight said looking at me. "Magnus before when you ran that course, you could run it for maybe two hours, and that is if you were going full tilt."

Giles turned around and faced me with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed, now just recently you had been on the course for fours without a break."

"Wait what? Seriously? It didn't feel that long." Still panting I raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible, right? I mean not even the best in shape Olympians in my world could do something like that."

"I'm guessing those are type of athletes of the highest caliber." Giles asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, it's not that impossible Magnus. It could be because of what happened to you when you became a dragon. It could be that your stamina, strength, and all around physical powers are increasing, even after you separated it seems there were some lingering side effects."

"What would happen if Thorn and I fused back together?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means your physical abilities could increase even further." Mr. Knight explained as he panted me on the back.

"But what's the problem then? If I'm better than before what's the problem?"

Giles shook his head. "That's the problem you are completely unaware of it. You need to find your limits, or you could either push yourself to hard or you could hurt someone to badly."

Sighing I nodded my head, Giles was of course right, rubbing my chin in thought I looked at the older man and then the armored one. "So, what kind of training will I be doing now?"

"As of now- "Mr. Knight said. "-We will be testing the full limit and scope of what you can and can't do."

"And how do we do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giles sighed and smiled sadly. "We must push you to your breaking point, and beyond."

* * *

And push me to the breaking point and beyond they did, my entire after school schedule was filled with pushing myself harder than I ever had before in my life. The only thing that really helped me during this time was the fact Darling was with me every step of the way. Granted she wasn't happy that I was planning on becoming the Knight again but she realized that the Knight was needed, and so she was going along with it on the condition that she join me on patrols and be with me every single step of my training.

"Come on Magnus, one more you can do it!" Darling clapped as I slowly lifted the barbell above my head.

Slowly lifting the weight up, I set it back on the stand and sat up, panting slightly. "Okay… How much was that?"

"400 pounds…. Not including the weight of the bar which is 25…So 425 pounds all together. I think that's a new record." Darling smiled looking over at me. "How do you feel hun?"

Grinning slightly, I slowly rubbed my shoulders. "Like crap, but in a good way." Wait a second… "Did you say 425 pounds? Holy crap…" Looking at the weights I was lifting I shook my head. "I think like the most lifted back home was a little bit higher than that… But I'm not even that muscular… How could I do that?"

"Magic hun, just magic." Darling smiled and shook her head. "Though I will say you're on your way to mastering your new-found strength."

Smiling I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well, you know it had something to do with you encouraging me all the way through."

My girlfriend simply shook her head and poked my nose. "Hold on there you still have a run to do and then a shower. After that we can talk about you kissing me."

Laughing I let go of her waist and headed for the parkour course with a grin. "Yes ma'am."

After completing a quick run… Well okay not so quick more like a mad dash to the finish line run. I had to push myself to finish the course under twenty minutes…And the course normally took half an hour to finish and that is if you were already in great shape…Yeah not easy… Well normally it wouldn't be easy but as I was finding out over the last few days I was now a hell of a lot stronger and faster. Not to mention my stamina was off the charts, and if I fished with Thorn… They were even higher, how much higher?

Well we are still testing for that. Finishing the run and taking a quick shower, Darling and I both headed topside and went out for the evening, we both stopped at Hocus Latte, and got some drinks to go and headed back to the school and hung around in the garden drinking coffee… Well she was drinking coffee I had some tea. As we sat underneath a tree we both talked about how much longer it would take before I was deemed ready to go back out there and be the Dark Knight once again.

"I think maybe another week or two and- "Darling started to say but stopped when I shook my head. "Oh? Then when do you think you can go out again tough guy?"

"Two days." I said sipping at my tea. "I've been training my but off for days now Darling. I think I'm ready, I have control over how hard I hit, I still have the edge. I'm ready."

Frowning Darling poked my side. "I don't think so, we should be more careful, we still don't know- "

"Okay what's really bugging you Darling? You know you can't lie to me." I said staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Darling shook her head. "Fine, Magnus I think you should give this up."

"Huh? Okay can you run that one by me." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Magnus… The last time you were the Knight it practically swallowed you hole… I don't want that to happen again…" Gently placing her hands on my face Darling looked into my eyes. "Magnus ever since we started dating, I have almost lost you more times than I can count… I don't want this… monster to swallow you hole. I love you."

Gently touching her hands with mine I leaned in close and slowly kissed her. "I love you too, and I promise you Darling I won't lose myself to this monster, because of one simple reason, I have someone to come back to."

* * *

It was time… After speaking with Giles and Mr. Knight they agreed with me and soon I was standing in front of the glass case of the Knight suit. Taking a deep breath, I slowly placed the suit on. As I placed on the armor and the belt and the cape. However, I stopped at the mask and frowned, this was my last chance to back out… No. The Knight was needed once more, but… What if it absorbs me again?

"Magnus, don't worry lad." Mr. Knight said. "You won't always be the Dark Knight."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Turning around I faced the armored man who shook his head.

"What he means Magnus that Knight is only needed for a short while." Giles said taking over to explain. "You see this happens with everyone who takes up the mantle, the Dark Knight is only needed for certain tasks, once you finish whatever it is you need to do, you'll be able to return to your life."

"Oh…" Looking down at the mask in my hands I felt a little better, slowly I placed on the mask and pulled up the cowl of my hood. "I'm ready."

"And here is Ms. Charming?"

"Over here." Darling called out as she slowly made her way over to us already in her old Moon Knight outfit, looking me over Darling smiled slightly. "Ready to go Dark?"

Fighting the urge to smile I nodded my head and together Darling and I made our way through one of the sewer entrances and out into Bookend. Getting to the rooftops I looked over Bookend and shook my head, this place was much bigger then people gave it credit for.

"So, Dark what's the plan?" Moon asked as she slowly walked up beside me.

"Basic patrol." I said not even looking at her my attitude was slowly changing from Magnus to Knight. "We keep at it until we both figure out what has called me back as the Knight."

"Sounds like a plan." Reaching toward her belt Moon pulled out her grappling crossbow and soon enough she was swinging across the rooftops. Nodding I grabbed my own grappling crossbow and followed after her, however unknown to the both of us something was watching from within the shadows.

"Soon… I will have my revenge on you."


	54. Enter the clown princess part 1

**Here it is folks, sorry it took me a while but I got this chapter done... and I changed my mind one more chapter to do finish off the Dark Knight for a while and boy it will be a big one. Now I know all of you will have ideas on who or what wants Revenge and trust me when I say this the most obvious answer will not work here. Just remember that little tidbit. Also thank you for those who have followed and faved the story it helps a bunch, and now onto reviews. Blank Core Devil, it isn't who you think trust me though PM me and I may tell you if your close. Briar I did see you design the dress for Apple's one-shot and I loved it, and the names for the kids are perfect as well but I will be using the M ones for a certain reason... You see I will have Magnus explain down the road so you will have to wait heh. Anyway I have to finish my stuff for this semester of college but I will try and get back on a normal update schedule soon enough I promise. See you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

Two weeks, two freaking weeks of jumping across the rooftops and barely any crime. Even the fairy mob was keeping a low profile which was a surprise… Yeah turns out the fairy race has their own mafia, turns out they acted like the classic mafia…in a fairy type way, and they didn't really hurt anyone. Sighing I looked over the village of Bookend with a shake of my head I turned around to find Moon staring at me her arms crossed over her chest. I swear that girl loved me for putting up with this crap, I can't tell you how lucky I was she was here to watch my back, even if we didn't run into much crime. It was like that random bit I ran into was nothing but a fluke… Maybe there wasn't anything here maybe my gut feeling was wrong and the Knight wasn't needed… It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

"Well are we turning in for the night?" She asked with a small frown. "It's pretty quiet tonight."

Nodding I bit my lip. "Yeah let's go."

Smiling gratefully Moon and I both made our way down the rooftop and toward the nearest sewer entrance so we could get back to the Cave, however I stopped just short of opening it and looked around with a frown.

"Dark, what is it?" Moon asked as she too looked for whatever it was I was looking for. "There's nothing- "She started to say but stopped when I held a finger to my lips. Staring into the darkness of the alleyway we were in I frowned when I saw something out of place. Reaching into my belt I pulled out a trio of throwing knives and tossed them, ducking quickly Moon looked at me like I was insane until something jumped over her head and landed between us. The figure was obviously a teen girl dressed in a very garish costume, it was a variety of colors but the main ones were purple, green, and black, the clothing looked a bit like a steam punk mad hatter but instead of gears or clocks there was playing card motifs. Her hair was long and green and went down to her shoulders, but I was pretty sure it was a wig. Her face was extremely pale, like…albino, while her lips were blood red, looking toward her right hand I saw there was a rather large staff with a gold jester head on top of it. While in her left were my throwing knives. As I looked over this stranger I raised an eyebrow under my mask, whoever she was she had skill, she was not only able to hide her presence from Moon and me for a short bit, but she was able to catch my knives. Not to mention that flip she pulled off was

"I believe these belong to you." The jester said her voice though it sounded somewhat strained, smirking she tossed the knives back at me aiming straight for my face.

Quickly catching them I glared at the teen and placed the knives into my belt once more. "Who are you?"

Reaching within her jacket she pulled out a card and tossed it into the ground near my booted feet. "My card." She said making a grand gesture. "Joker's the name, and card tricks are my game."

"What do you want?" Moon asked as she reached within her cloak to grab her grappling crossbow just in case.

"My face on the one cent coin. Oh, and your death."

Raising her staff the newly named Joker took a swing at me quickly jumping out of the way I reached within my belt and pulled out my crossbow and fired only to have Joker backflip out of the way and land behind Moon, who quickly turned around and sent a side kick toward our colorful enemy only to have it blocked by the staff. Frowning Moon broke off the attack and regrouped next to me while Joker pulled out several playing cards and held them between her fingers.

"Pick a card, pick any card!"

Joker then threw the cards at us both, reacting both in the same way Moon and I both tossed our knives at the cards sending all the projectiles away from one another, quickly rushing forward I sent an open palm strike out against Joker while Moon jumped over me and sent a flying kick toward the brightly dressed teen. Jumping out of the way Joker tried to use her staff to swipe at Moon but my white clad partner caught the thing and ripped it from Joker's grasp. Seeing how the primary weapon was out of the way I rushed forward and kicked Joker in the stomach knocking her down, moving forward I picked up this clown by her neck and slammed her side the a nearby building.

"Who are you!?" I growled out, I can't tell why but something about this weirdo was…familiar but I had to force that thought down right now.

"Funny question coming from the guy in the mask." Joker smirked at me, only for my grip to tighten.

"Talk, or I'll crush your throat." To prove my point, I squeezed tightly on her neck.

Coughing slightly Joker winked at me. "Harder daddy."

"You know, you might as well tell him what he wants, or else he will seriously hurt you." Moon said holding the staff as she eyed Joker. "If you tell us who you are and why your after us I promise you can find yourself in a nice cozy prison cell."

Not bothering to answer Joker wrapped her legs around my arm and twisted forcing me to let go of her neck. Falling to the ground Joker quickly righted herself and spun around kicking Moon in the stomach and forcing my partner to drop the staff she had in her hands. "Sorry but I can't go to prison my lovely's." Reaching into her jacket Joker pulled out a small orb. "Kill yah later." Slamming the orb into the ground a dark green cloud of smoke appeared, covering myself quickly with my cape I tried to look for Joker but she vanished from sight.

The smoke soon vanished and I found Moon on the ground but she was using her cape as a make shift mask as well. Holding my hand out I helped my partner stand to her feet and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what was that about?" Moon asked looking around. "And who was that?"

"I don't know, but I will find out." I grumbled picking up one of the bladed throwing cards.

* * *

Getting back to The Cave Darling and I were both arguing about who our mysterious attacker was, and… we were having some conflicting views about it.

"I'm telling you it has to be her." I grumbled removing my armor, while Darling did the same.

"Magnus you're wrong it can be Courtly…."

Facing my girlfriend, I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms across my chest. "Oh? Well who else do we know that dresses like a clown, has motive to get back at us, and is here at the school just after she got out of prison?"

Sighing Darling nodded. "Okay I see your point, but there are a few things you didn't think of."

Raising an eyebrow, I motioned for her to go on. "Okay Magnus think on this one, okay? Think really hard. Comparing their body types, they don't match up, Joker while thin is built more like me while Courtly is out of shape. Not to mention Joker is much stronger and is skilled with throwing knives, the only reason why we got the best of her tonight is for one simple reason. There are two of us and one of her."

"Okay you have a point but- "

"Don't interrupt me, Courtly has no reason to hate the Dark Knight or Moon Knight, and she didn't even really know me back at Wonderland High, plus the people that Courtly would go after is Raven, you, and Lizzie and in that order." Darling sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook slightly. "Whoever Joker is she's probably someone we've dealt with before."

"That's impossible, whoever Joker is they are obviously a teenager and most of the thugs we have dealt with were adults." Removing the rest of my armor I placed it all up with a frown. "No, if it isn't Courtly then we have a new player on the field."

Frowning Darling bit her lip in thought. "Okay say it is someone new, how do we go about figuring that out?"

"I think the first step is to look up any and all cases involving anything similar to this Joker character…. We will also need to run a scan on this- "I said holding up the throwing blade card I picked up from our little fight with the Joker. "-And try to figure how it was made or if it was made anywhere. Maybe we can get some clues." Walking toward the main computer I placed the card within a scanner, while the computer did its thing I worked on building a profile for our 'friend' I started listing all her physical characteristics, the personality traits that she displayed, and skills.

"Magnus, we should just go to bed as soon as your finished. The scan will take a while." Darling said walking up behind me with her arms crossed over her chest.

Nodding I slowly stood up and cracked my knuckles. "Fine, but I think tomorrow we should run surveillance on Courtly. I know you don't think she is our girl but she is also the only suspect we have right now." I said this noticing the look Darling was giving me. "Plus, if we rule her out then we won't have to worry about her."

"Okay, fine but what are we supposed to do if it isn't her?" Darling raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then we keep up with patrol and see if we run into Joker again and if we do… We put a tracer on her." And with that Darling and I both headed back up to the school for the night, unknown to us however a shadowy figure appeared within the Cave.

"So…They took the bait, did they? Good, now it's time for me to have some real fun."


	55. Enter the clown princess part 2

**Here I am once again and sorry for taking so long but I had some stuff to do and preparing for finals but hey after this week I will be free... Sort of I still work but hey I will be able to update more normally, now this chapter ends in a massive cliff hanger but hey... You will love it trust me. Now first I want to thank those you faved and followed you guys help a lot so thank you :). Now onto reviews or review! Briar yeah it kind of sucks that The Dark Knight will end but this story will only go up to seventy chapters...The last major event well it will be huge trust me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because now I need to work on The Halfa and then I will be back here. :) Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter ^^**

* * *

"So how are we going to go about this?" Darling asked as we sat together in the castleteria watching Courtly from a distance.

Frowning I slowly sipped at a small cup of tea and shook my head. "Just watch her during class and then after school one of us will follow her throughout the day while the other will break into her room and check for anything that may lead to her being the Joker."

"Alright, you can follow her, you're a bit more perceptive, I think I can get a few friends to help me get into her room." Darling stood up and gently kissed me on the cheek. "I'll keep you updated."

Watching my girlfriend go I smiled slightly before turning my attention back to Courtly but sadly she had vanished from sight, sighing I shook my head. "I better go find- "

"Ah Magnus, I need to speak with you before classes start."

Turning to face the voice I raised an eyebrow slightly at Giles who looked… well pretty bad, his hair was always wild but now it looked like he licked an outlet. "Um… Sure Giles but what's up? You look bad."

Taking a deep breath, the older man slowly let it out and motioned for me to follow him. "I think it is better that I show you."

Raising an eyebrow, I stood to my feet and slowly followed the old man and together we both walked into the Vault of Lost Tales and toward the entrance of the Cave. We both rode down the elevator in silence, I wanted to ask what this was about but I had a feeling I would find out in a minute or so. As the elevator came to a stop both Giles and I slowly made our into the Cave and that is when I saw it. The Cave… It was trashed… No destroyed would be a better word for it, the walls were lined in very colorful graffiti, the equipment was burned/slashed or all around ruined. The computer screens were smashed, the equipment tables were turned over all the gear scattered about the floor, but the most shocking thing was the cases that held all the armor and suits, they were all destroyed but other than that the suits were fine… expect Darling's hers was completely trashed and destroyed. Raising an eyebrow, I moved closer to examine it and frowned. The suit was not only torn, cut and shredded, but the suit was covered in the Joker's colors.

"It seems like we had a visitor last night." Giles said watching me with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing I nodded my head, standing to my feet I slowly explained about Darling and I's encounter with the Joker. "But how did she find this place? After she vanished Darling and I both spent three hours out in the town looking for her and we used a different entrance and we sealed the exists before coming back here."

Stroking his beard Giles frowned. "Do you think she placed a bug on either you or Darling? Perhaps she could track her cards."

"I checked us both over and I checked out her playing cards, there was nothing… And there is no way she could follow us." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and walked over to the computer and started to check it over. The screen was smashed to bits but…" Yes!"

"Hm? What is it Magnus? What did you find?"

"Easy, she didn't touch anything of importance for the computer. She only trashed the screen." Pulling free some of the usual parts that I needed and sighed placing the parts down on a nearby tray. "We may be able to get some information from this, are the cameras still linked to the main computer?"

"They are, but we don't have the backup equipment here." Giles raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head. "And it will take a week or so to get the replacement."

"Alright… I will see what I can do…" Sighing I cracked my knuckles. "For now, I will head back up and go… Wait…" Walking back to the cases of armor I looked over Darling's and frowned. "All the suits were left alone expect for Darling… It was purposely destroyed…It was like Joker had a personal grudge or something- "

"Magnus? What did you figure out?"

Quickly pulling out my phone I dialed Darling's number and called her. "Back in Wonderland there was person who constantly interfered with Courtly's plan constantly… And that was the White Knight… So, if anything Courtly would go after… Darling! It's me Magnus, The Cave was attacked, I think that the Joker is coming after you, so pull off Courtly- "

"I'm sorry but Darling can't come to the phone right now." The Joker's voice rang through my phone.

I think at that moment my blood literally froze in my veins. "Where is she?" I said through grit teeth.

"Around, but if you aren't quick enough she will be in several places at once." The Joker said in a cheery tone. "By the way bring your party clothes and let's say…. We meet at eight say your place? Oh and if you look for us I'll kill your little girlfriend." Joker then made some kissing noises. "See you later luv."

The line went dead leaving me feeling frustrated and…angry isn't the right word I was…filled with a burning hatred that made me want to break Joker… No Courtly in two.

"Magnus… What happened?"

"The Joker, she took Darling…And I have to meet them at my warehouse apartment tonight… If I try any earlier she will kill Darling." Shoving my phone into my pocket I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh dear…And you're sure it's Courtly that is the Joker." Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning I grit my teeth and tried to keep myself from shaking…sadly that failed and I ended up punching a nearby wall. "It has to be, I sent Darling to watch her and now she's gone!"

"Magnus, I understand your position but think on it for a second, how could Courtly just take her from the school… There is something more at play." The older man said stroking his beard in thought as he looked over at me. "I know your worried but if you let your emotions get the better of you. The woman you love can lose her life."

Taking a deep breath…. And then another and then another I finally nodded my head. "Your right."

Nodding the older man gently patted my shoulder. "Now, we need to figure out everything we can about this Joker woman, and see how this information lines up with what we know about Courtly."

"Be a bit harder without the computer." I motioned toward the destroyed screen.

"Perhaps but we have other means." Giles said as he started to walk toward the exit. "Gather whatever parts we will need, I believe we can get Mr. Charming to help us."

"What? But if we tell Dexter- "I started to say as I went over to gather up the parts we would need.

"We need not tell him what is going on but what we need of him. I will handle this part, you try to find where Darling was taken. I will talk to my brother and let him know you are excused from classes today." Gathering up everything we would need I followed Giles to the exit of the Cave, once were up I handed everything over to Giles and went to follow Darling's path I knew that she and Courtly both had the same morning class. However, as I walked I couldn't find any trace of where Darling could have been taken… It was like she had vanished without a trace… I was about to give up when I came across something interesting…It was tucked away into a corner…and to be honest I would have missed it completely if I hadn't looked over in that area by accident…Reaching into the corner in between a locker and wall, pushing the locker's…. Which wasn't easy even with enhanced strength and found what I was looking for…There was bits and pieces of torn clothing that looked like it came from Darling's dress and…. Joker's jacket…. Darling you clever girl. Grabbing the cloth, I knew who I had to find now, my favorite wolf girl.

Tracking down Cerise was easy enough but I didn't get any of the answers I was looking for, I had to keep things quite about why I wanted Cerise to sniff it or where Darling was for that matter. However Cerise told me that there was no scent other than Darling's and mine on the Joker's cloth which I guess made sense Joker must have lined her clothing with something to throw off her scent. Shaking my head, I thanked Cerise for her help and left to see if Giles found anything with the computer and…. Nothing there, it was like Joker was a ghost… So instead we tried looking up everything about Courtly and figure out how she pulled this off.

Turns out Courtly came from a slight troubled background which was kind of surprising but nothing to severe but it was still sad to see. Courtly while in prison was a model prisoner…but she was in solitary confinement and her only interactions were with the guards…So there is no way she could have picked up the skills the Joker has…Maybe I was wrong about Courtly being Joker… But if it wasn't the mad jester then who else could it have been? She had no known friends, associates, or family other than her parents… and to make matters worse Courtly was in school all day with no obvious signs of being in a fight…so… Maybe it wasn't her.

"Magnus… Look at that time." Giles said pointing to a clock.

Looking I frowned and nodded, it was almost eight which meant it was show time, getting back down to the Cave I quickly changed into the Knight's armor and headed out toward my place. As I made my way over the rooftops I had to wander just who was the Joker. Sighing I pushed those thoughts behind me and decided to focus on the present and find my girlfriend and put an end to this Joker once and for all. Getting to my warehouse/apartment I found all the windows were covered from the inside and any other entrance was sealed…expect for the front. Sighing I made my way to the front door and checked to make sure it was unlocked, shaking my head I kicked the door open and moved in and what I found was a little shocking but not surprising. My place was converted into a giant fun house, it looked like something out of a clown's nightmare, the walls were covered in colorful graffiti, the furniture was trashed, and there was well…fairground gear all around, popcorn makers, cotton-candy machines, even a miny merry go-around.

"Dark Knight! I'm so glad you could join us!" A cheery voice called out.

Looking up toward the loft I saw the Joker who looked like a little kid on Christmas, dangling from the balcony of the loft were two covered figures. Wait Two? Okay this doesn't look good. Staring up at the Joker I crackled my fingers underneath my cloak but kept silent.

"Oh, come now my sweet Dark Knight you know that you can't keep secrets from me, and while I'm glad you showed up in your party clothes, you don't have to act." The Joker said smiling widely.

Glaring I kept my mouth shut while my hands slowly reached for the throwing knives within my belt but stopped when the Joker simply shook her head and held up a rather large knife and pressed it against one of the hostages. "I wouldn't do that, we wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would we?"

"What do you want Joker?" I forced out with all the anger I could muster.

I swear the Joker's grin got bigger than I thought possible as she stared at me with a… hungry look in her eyes. "I want you."

"To, bad I'm already spoken for."

"Oh, I know that, but thing is…" Slowly the Joker made her way down the stairs until she was standing in front of me. "… I don't really like your little girlfriend."

"So, your plan was to get rid of her?" I asked with a raised eyebrow underneath my cowl, now that that I better look at Joker in the light…there was something very and I mean very familiar about her, the way she stood, how she moved it was very familiar to me… But I couldn't place it. "That won't work, because if you harm her, I will spend my days hunting you down like the dog you are."

At that the Joker started to laugh, like I told the world's funniest joke, the laughter was crazed but familiar…. Damn it.

"My dear sweet delusional Dark Knight, I wouldn't DREAM of harming her because after all…." Reaching into her jacket Joker removed a small packet of wetnaps and slowly she started to clean off her face and revealed a very…very familiar beauty mark. "It would be suicide for me to hurt myself."

"Darling!?"


	56. Enter the clown princess part 3

**And here it is guys! I have finished the Clown Princess ark. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I know I had some fun times writing it! Now I need to prepare for the next three chapters which lead up to Epic Winter and you know what that is? Well the next few chapters involve singing... It's time for Ever After High's first battle of the bands! I hope your ready for it :) So give me a list of songs you want Magnus to preform whether they are solo, band, or duets and I will see what I can do ^^ Now I want to thank those who faved and followed the story so far. Now onto the reviews. Yes Briar I am planning to do 70 chapters of this story, and then after that... Well this Magnus will get to live Happily Ever After-snickers- Sorry I had to but he will get a happy ending trust me, and you will find the answers you are looking for about the Joker in here. As to why the Cave was wrecked... Well it was meant to prove remove any advantage Magnus may have. Random Guest it is a bit like Batman Beyond Return of the Joker but no possession involved, you will see. Blank Core you think like I do at times so you get what I'm going for. GapsSenior glad to see you are reviewing here as well as the Halfa, and as for the revenge thing? You will see how it ties in at the end of the chapter. Anyway I have need to get ready for some true ultra violence for the next chapter of The Halfa because... Well those of you who are reading know. So that means playing Mortal Kombat! Just to get some ideas -grins- Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter, and remember provide some songs for me and you may see them in the next few chapters :) See you all later^^**

* * *

I simply stared at my girlfriend with a shocked look, there was no way in hell that she could be the Joker, glaring at her I kept my arms from twitching but that didn't work out so well. Giggling Joker/Darling reached up slapping my face with a grin. "Poor little Magnus, still haven't worked it out yet? Here let me explain it to you!"

Skipping off Joker/Darling went back up to the lodge part of the warehouse and removed one of the bags on the people she had dangling there and it was…. Darling…Expect bruised and gagged. To say I was a little shocked wouldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling about this exact situation.

"Confusing, right? I know I would be if I wasn't in on this whole situation. Now let's see who is under bag number two!" Joker/Darling laughed as she removed the second bag over her other hostage to reveal a bound and gagged Courtly and tied tightly against her chest was….

"The Mirror of Duality." I grumbled… Of course, that makes way too much sense but I lost it in Wonderland…. Then…

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" Joker/Darling shook her head and slapped Courtly's face with a grin. "It's so simple, you see when you lost the Mirror our dear little friend Courtly found it and kept it with her throughout her entire stay in lockup, and while in lockup something spoke to her and slowly taught her the secrets of the Mirror. How do I know this? Easy it spoke to me as well!" Giggling Joker/Darling clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Turns out the Mirror was never meant to be used by anyone but you! It was made for you, and if anyone else used it… It would go...badly."

Frowning I stared at the ground thinking over all this information…. If that was true then… Drake. He made the Mirror of Duality…. great I knew things would loop back to that…. Monster again but he swore I wouldn't hear back from him…No this was before I met him at least the thing with Courtly but then with the Joker/Darling… No, he said I wouldn't hear from him again that didn't mean he wouldn't talk to…Well anyone else… Damn if I get my hands on that Mirror I'm destroying it once and for all.

"And if someone else uses it they become what a crazy monster like you?" I growled out my fingers twitching again.

"Sort of! You know you are smart! Now come on we are almost done with our show and tell." Joker/Darling grinned and pulled out her knife. "The Mirror creates a twisted reflection of someone and their emotions! Did you know that this one- "Joker/Darling walked over and patted her original on her head. "Hates the Dark Knight? She believes it is wrong…And so what do you think that would make me?"

"You're in love with The Knight but hate Magnus? Is that it." I said staring at my girlfriend who was looking at me with a slight nod.

Noticing this Joker/Darling frowned and slapped the real Darling with a snarl. "Don't look at him, he's mine!" Turning to look at me Joker/Darling shook her head. "Sorry about that, now onto the main reason why you are here! Now you will get a choice- "

Instead of letting her finish that sentence I pulled out my grappling crossbow and fired at the ledge of the loft, and quickly zipping through the air I landed right on the edge. Jumping I tackled Joker/Darling to the floor and I tightened my left hand around her throat while my right one came up with my throwing knives. "I'm not going to let you finish that sentence. Now here's what is going to happen, you will shut up and stay still and when I free both Courtly and Darling, you will be going away." I snarled.

"I love it when you are so forceful but…." Joker/Darling reached into her sleeve and pulled out a knife and slashed at my face, the blade cut deeply into the right side of my face. Jerking back, I fell over with Joker/Darling standing over me with a grin. "I have other plans…" Looking at the knife she grinned and slowly licked at the blood. "Mmmm…Yummy. Catch you later sweetie, but before I go I think I will be taking a party favor with me."

I didn't know what she was planning but I wasn't going to let go through with whatever it is. Groaning I quickly got up and fought throw the pain in my face and tackled the clown girl off the balcony, who was laughing all the way and started to use her knife to stab me in between the joints in my armor. Gritting my teeth, I rolled so I would hit the floor first… Granted this thing was insane and trying to kill me… Or something but she was still Darling in some way… Good thing the fall wasn't that too far and given the fact I was wearing some really tough body armor the blow barely knocked the wind out of me. Pushing my feet underneath Joker/Darling I kicked her off me.

"Hahaha! Now it's a real party!" Joker/Darling cackled as she shakily got to her feet and pulled out another knife and held it in a reverse grip.

Getting up I slowly pulled the knife out of my armor and tossed it away, removing my cloak and mask as they would just get in my way and hinder me. Panting heavily, I removed the knife that was sticking out my left shoulder and tossed it away, and raised my arms up in front of me. Well as high as they would go at this point. "Let's finish this."

Now in this kind of fight…I was at a serious disadvantage, Joker/Darling had slashed my face and stabbed me multiple times, and she was unscratched still fresh for a fight. It doesn't help she was basically my girlfriend…albeit extremely crazy and in another body and she was looking to…either kill me or something while I wasn't. However, my advantage was I was stronger and better trained… So, I had to figure out how to make those work for me. Grinning like a maniac Joker/Darling charged after me, jumping out of the way of her I back peddled and just as she swung again my left hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. Giving her arm a sharp twist breaking her wrist, forcing the knife out of her hand I sent an open palm strike against her face, sending her to the ground. Panting I reached into my belt I pulled out a pair of cuffs but a quick leg sweep knocked me to the ground.

Jumping on top of me Joker/Darling grabbed the cuffs and held them in front of her. "Ohhh, looks like fun, I didn't know you were into bondage, to bad I'm more into other stuff!" leaning down the clown girl pressed her lips to mine and bit my lips drawing blood. Pulling away she grinned at me her lips dripping with blood. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you, but we don't have all night- "She started to say but soon she went cross eyed and fell over on top of me.

"Get away from my boyfriend you bitch!" Standing above her double was the real Darling holding the Mirror of Duality in her hands.

Pushing the double off me I slowly stood and wrapped my arms around my real girlfriend and held onto her tightly. "How did you- "

Closing her eyes Darling held me close and slowly pulled away with a smile. "You're the one that taught me how to get out of bonds."

Smiling slightly, I grunted and looked down at the Mirror and then over to the body of where the Joker was supposed to be and shook my head. "She's all yours dear."

"Thanks, hun." Darling shook her head and took the Mirror and held it in front of her double. "Go back to where you belong!" In a bright flash of light the Joker vanished. "It's over…"

Frowning I shook my head and grabbed the Mirror and before she could do anything I tossed it onto the ground and smashed it with my foot. "Never…Again." Panting I looked over at Darling and smiled slightly. "Now it's over."

Smiling Darling nodded and slowly looked over at my wounds. "Come on… We should get Doctor Swinehart to look you over."

"Yeah… But let's take her with us… Along with those shards…" I said pointing first at Courtly who was still tied up and then the pieces of the now broken Mirror of Duality. Nodding Darling went to take care of Courtly while I gathered up all the pieces of the Mirror and placed them within my cloak, making sure every single piece was picked up, Darling, me and Courtly all left my place and headed to the only place that would be safe. The remnants of the Cave.

* * *

"Owwwww!" I cried digging my fingers into the table as Doctor Swinehart started to sow the stab wounds shut.

"You know young man as often as I stich you up, you would think that you would be used to a little pain." Shaking his head the doctor went back to his work, while Darling was standing nearby alongside Courtly who was still shaken up by this entire little event.

After getting back to the school and meeting up with Giles he called in Doctor Swinehart and the four of us headed into the Cave, while Giles and Darling did their best to make sure I didn't bleed out, as we waited for the doctor to arrive we had Courtly explain this entire mess. Turns out before she was captured back in Wonderland she had found the Mirror of Duality and hid it on her person and it was the only thing she was allowed to keep with her, and one of the nights she was locked up a voice spoke to her… Darling, and I kept the fact that it was Drake to ourselves but let her continue. Anyway, the voice told her about the Mirror of Duality and what it could do to people and how it would drive the doubles insane, and it would be the perfect thing that would allow her to get revenge on the people who caused her the most trouble.

So, she decided to use it against Darling, since she was the most obvious choice at least to Courtly… And things went downhill from there. The Joker/Darling got loose and started to make her life a living hell and with the all the skills that Darling had her double also had which meant she was able to do whatever she wanted… And she wanted…. Me or more of she wanted The Dark Knight, in fact the people who had jumped me were under her thumb, and how did I know this? Easy Darling filled me on those parts, mainly because once she fused back with her double she got her memories. Anyway Joker/Darling wanted the Knight not Magnus… her desires were…well twisted in every sense, Joker/Darling was in love with the Knight… Well sort of… The only thing I could compare to was oddly Batman and the Joker's relationship…Yeah, the irony was not lost on me.

When I asked Darling about why her counterpart dressed up as a clown she told me it was to through her and me off her trial and make it look like Courtly, she knew we would be so focused on her that we wouldn't even consider another option…And she was right. Anyway, our conversation was ended with Doctor Swinehart coming in and frankly we got all the information we needed and now as the doctor was fixing me up we all just sat in silence… well mostly silence I was still crying out in pain while the Doctor Swinehart fixed me up.

"Now… The cut on your cheek wasn't too deep. It didn't cut into any of your facial muscles, so no permeant damage but you will have a scar there for the rest of your life." Sighing the older man shook his head and gently patted my un wounded shoulder. "It will fade in time though."

"Thanks doc…You know maybe I should put you on retainer." I tried to grin but it hurt too much.

Chuckling the older man smiled at me. "You couldn't afford me young man. Now I will give you something for the pain."

Sticking me with something to help with the pain he gave the girls something for their nerves and shook his head and left, as he was leaving Giles came back into view his clothes were singed and his face was covered in ash. "I thought you would all like to know that the pieces of the Mirror are destroyed…And I have arranged for a crew to clean up your place Magnus."

"Thanks Giles…Now… I say we all leave and get some rest."

Everyone nodded and together we all left, but not before giving Courtly a very, very strict warning that if she tried to do anything like this again or spill me and Darling's secrets she would face a fate worse than Bluebeard… The clown girl agreed and left to go to her room, while Giles had some things to take care of, which left me and Darling alone. My girlfriend took me back to my room and laid me out on the bed, but instead of leaving she closed the door and climbed into my bed with me and wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close. Sighing I pulled her in close and closed my eyes, no words needed to be said between us, we both knew how the other felt about one another. Slowly we both drifted off to sleep not really caring about the consequences, because to be honest we didn't care.

* * *

"So… Why is your face covered in a bandage Magnus?" Raven asked as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I rather not talk about it." I said shaking my head while Darling clung onto my arm.

Looking over to Darling, Raven asked the same question but received the same answer. Huffing slightly the black-haired girl shook her head and stood up and told us we could talk when we felt ready and left us both alone at our table in the castleteria.

"Is it finally over? Do you really think we can go back to our normal life?" Darling sighed into my arm.

Resting my head on hers I closed my eyes. "Hopefully… Though to be honest… I feel like normal doesn't really exist for us."

Chuckling Darling nodded her head and squeezed my uninjured arm. "True… But do you think things will… go back to our standard of normal?"

"Maybe…. Though to be honest I feel like we are forgetting something…." I started to say but I stopped when something appeared right in front of our table... It was well it was a mockery of a turtle. Wait I knew this guy he was in charge of detention back at Wonderland High.

"Revenge is mine!" He shouted throwing a pie right into my face and then vanished from sight.

Snorting Darling looked at me with a curious expression. "What did you do to the Mock Turtle?"

"I mocked him…." I said smacking my lips. "Mmm…Creamy."


	57. Battle of the Bands part1

**Hey guys it's me and I'm back! I know, I know it's been what... two days since I last updated? Well I needed a little break, but I'm back! :D Now here is the first chapter of Ever After High's Battle of the Bands! I hope you all enjoy this musical adventure. Next chapter will be the Duet Stage, the third is a surprise... Oh I wonder what will happen there... Like seriously I have no clue, you guys should give me some ideas I want songs dang it! -Clears throat.- Anyway I want to thank the people who have faved and followed you guys help a lot, and onto reviews! Hey Ace it's been a while since I saw you, thanks for reviewing, and yes Doctor Swinehart is a lot like a certain butler. Blank Core trust me Epic Winter will be... Really Epic and let me say this as a spoiler... Magnus and Crystal will become really close, and not by choice. Don't worry he won't leave Darling but Magnus does something... Magnus like and it comes back to bite him in the but later on. GaspJR good to see you have an account man, and I saw your PM and I will talk to the author and see what they think. I don't mind doing it but only if they are alright with me promoting their story. Howdy Briar I'm glad you liked my little twist and of course Courtly was behind it, and yeah she better watch herself otherwise things could go bad for her, now I have to work on The Halfa but I will be back here soon enough. See you guys in the next chapter :) and please Provide song ideas for me people and ideas for the surprise stage because I have no clue what to do there.**

* * *

It had been a week since my little run in with Joker/Darling and things were finally going back to normal, I no longer had to wear bandages on my shoulder or face and the stiches came out, and the Cave was fixed up… Though we weren't really using it all that much. I think Darling and I wanted to be as far away as we could from… Well that side of our lives, so instead we focused on the important things like…friends, school, each other, our dragons, and of course pranking… Well for me at least, Darling chose to spend some of her free time to focus on our summer plans, which I was fine with. I hadn't any real plans other than spend time with the dragons and her anyway. So, while Darling was making our plans I was in the hallway talking with Sparrow apparently, he was extremely excited about something. How could I tell? Well he shoved a very colorful filer into my hands.

"A battle of the bands?" I asked looking over the flier with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it should be fun, so what do you say, you in?" Sparrow asked with a wide grin.

Biting my lip, I thought over it and nodded. "Yeah sure though aren't you going to be playing with your band?"

"Well duh! But I want some good competition, so there are three stages." Sparrow explained as he pointed at the flier in my hand. "The first stage is for groups, second is for duets and the third is a surprise."

Raising an eyebrow, I rubbed my face. "You'll have to explain how this works, because that doesn't make any sense." Scratching the top of my head I looked at the flier again.

"Alright, it's simple really, the battle of the bands is a competition but there are three separate competition." The redhead explained with a grin. "I'm entering the first stage. So, should you."

Frowning I thought over it and chuckled. "I'm entering all three."

"What!? Dude that's insane!" Sparrow exclaimed but then he started laughing. "It wouldn't be you if you weren't insane, anyway you can register in the Muse-Ic room, I'll see you later I have to get to class!" Waving Sparrow walked away leaving me by my locker.

Looking over the filer again I grinned widely. "This could be some real fun."

Placing the filer into my pocket I needed to find some people to help me with each stage…. Though I had to wonder what was the surprise stage was… If I read the filer correctly I had to be ready for any type of performance, well no pressure. Walking to the Muse-Ic room I found the signup sheet for the Battle of the Bands and signed up for all three stages.

"Well I'll be Magnus, your signing up for all three stages? That will be rough, are you sure you can handle it?"

Turning around I grinned slightly, standing in front of me was the Muse-Ic teacher Mister Piper the father of my friend Melody. "Yes, sir I can."

Laughing Mister Piper shook his head. "Well alright, now do you have a band put together already? Or someone you can do a duet with?"

"To be honest… I don't I figured I would sign up then find people to help me."

Shaking his head with a chuckle the older man patted me on the back. "Good luck young man."

"Hey Mr. Piper do you know what the secret stage is?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do but I won't tell you, that would spoil the surprise." Grinning Mr. Piper waved at me and shook his head. Laughing I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled out my phone to call in some favors but when I looked at the time my eyes went wide. "Crap I'm late for class!"

The class was Science and Sorcery which was of course taught by everyone's 'favorite' Russian gnome, Rumpelstiltskin…And he was known for giving students detention for the littlest things. However, the oddest thing was…I didn't get in trouble.

"I can't believe you didn't get detention." Darling raised an eyebrow at me as we walked out of class. "Seriously Professor Rumpelstiltskin always give students who are late detention."

Chuckling I wrapped my arm around my girlfriend's waist and shook my head. "Me either, then again he has liked me ever since we first met."

"I can't believe you told him that he needed a tic-tac." Giggling Darling shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what I was thinking, anyway babe I got a favor to ask of you." I said with my sweetest smile.

Shaking her head Darling smiled. "Depends, but you can always ask."

"Would you be in the battle of bands with me?" I asked.

"Hmm… No." Darling grinned widely. "Unlike the other princess's Magnus, I don't sing."

"Oh, come on hun, I need a band and someone to sign a duet with me." Grumbling I moved in front of her to give her my best puppy dog stare.

Giggling the blonde shook her head and kissed my cheek. "Sorry hun, but you will need to find someone else. Now I need to meet Rosabella, you be good and behave yourself."

"No promises." Shaking my head, I sighed and grumbled as she walked away.

"Hey Magnus." Walking up to me was Dexter the twin brother of my girlfriend. "I heard you were looking for some people to join you in the battle of the bands… Well I think I can help, and so can a few people."

"What do you mean- "I started to say but several people stepped out from behind the teen."-Okay how did you do that?" The people behind Dexter were as follows, Faybelle, Melody, Crystal…Might explain why I felt a weird chill and of course Hunter. "So wait you all can play? I mean I know Melody can but all of you can?"

"That's right man, now do you have a plan or what?" Hunter grinned at me.

Looking between all of my class mates I nodded my head. "Yeah I got a plan at least for the first two stages…And with Crystal here she can really help out with the second one."

"Hm? Me? What do you have in mind Magnus?" The snow princess asked with a raised eyebrow. "I told you when we had time, we should do a duet of Let it Go, so this works out. Now come on you guys we need to go sign up together and then practice!" Everyone cheered and followed after me as we made our way to the Muse-Ic room.

* * *

Three days later and the first stage was set up, it had taken a lot of work but we all finally got the song I wanted us to do down, and now we were ready… Granted not as ready I would have liked but hey that is how the cookie crumbles I guess. The entire school and some people from town were all in the auditorium, there was even a few camera crews were set up to record this event. Looking out from behind the curtain I grinned slightly and shook my head. "Wow quite the crowd, hope we don't choke." Now I knew that everyone was feeling nervous, heck I was to but I was good at not letting it show. Checking over the roster I saw we were going last… Which frankly was good news for us in my opinion. In things like this it was best to either go first or go last, because the first group sets the bar and the last group will be fresh in the judge's minds when they make their choices. However, it did suck if you were last because you had to wait and the wait could kill you.

"Man, I can't believe we're last." Faybelle groaned right next to me.

"Relax Faybelle, we get some time to chill." Melody said slipping her headphones on. "Wake me when it's our time to go on."

Shaking his head Dexter sat down and started to tune his guitar. "She's right might as well relax, right?" He asked looking around between all of us.

"Eh sure." Moving away the curtain I sat with the others and crossed my arms across my chest. "Wake me when are on." Yawning I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into dream land.

"Umm… Magnus… Get up, it's time." Shaking me awake was Hunter who had some drum sticks in his pocket.

"Huh? But I just…" Looking around I pulled my phone out my pocket and shook my head. "I guess I was asleep longer then I thought." Yawning I stretched out and smacked my face. "Let's do this!"

Slowly walking out onto the stage I noticed everyone was taking their places, Faybelle was on bass and helping with the vocals, Melody was on the keyboard and also backing me up, while Dexter was helping with the vocals and playing on the guitar and Hunter was our drums. Looking around at the crowd I grinned. Turning to make sure everyone was set up I took a deep breath and nodded at Dexter who was providing vocals.

 **(AN: Play Centuries by Fallout Boys)**

"Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du..." The girls started with the opening.

"Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me remember me for centuries. And just one mistake Is all it will take, we'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries"

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "Mummified my teenage dreams No, it's nothing wrong with me the kids are all wrong. The story's all off Heavy metal broke my heart, come on, come on and let me in The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints and this is supposed to match The darkness that you felt I never meant for you to fix yourself." Lifting my hands in the air I started to clap which soon got the audience involved as well.

"Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du..."

"Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me Remember me for centuries and just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries." Grinning I winked at the audience.

"And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia."

And you're a cherry blossom You're about to bloom You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

"Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du..."

"Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me remember me for centuries. And just one mistake Is all it will take, we'll go down in history remember me for centuries." He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries. We've been here forever and here's the frozen proof I could scream forever We are the poisoned youth."

"Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du..."

"Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me Remember me for centuries. And just one mistake is all it will take we'll go down in history remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya. Remember me for centuries we'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries!" Finishing the song, I looked out into the audience and shook my head at some of the stunned looks but they were replaced by cheers.


	58. Battle of the Bands part2

**Alright I'm back everyone and I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I should have, but I was busy with work... However I got this chapter done for you guys! Now before anything else I saw Wonder Woman last night and it was... AWESOME! You guys need to see it. Anyway back to the chapter at hand. I first want to thank those who faved and followed you guys really help out. Now onto reviews! Blank Core sorry about making you go on youtube, Ace it's cool man I don't expect people to review every chapter just the stuff you like or questions you have or things you want to comment on. GaspJr, I will need to check out the song and the show because I have yet to see it, is it any good? Random Guest what about Sabaton? Got any songs for me? Hey Briar I'm glad you liked this last chapter and for the song Friend's till the end of time? I will need to give it a listen soon, now do you have any idea for what the final stage should be for the battle of the bands? Because I'm still clueless. Fear Ripper when you say make a girl's super hero story? Do you mean have a girl as the main character? Just wondering, but I was planning on doing a super hero story but it involved another version of Magnus but he is in the Marvel Universe. Anyway let me know in fact you can PM me the details if you like. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it and now I get to write the next chapter for the Halfa. Anyway I hope you guys are ready because Epic Winter will in a word? Epic! Let's just say I have a lot planned for Magnus and boy his life won't get easier... Let's leave it at that. Anyway I will see you guys next chapter :)**

* * *

"Alright! Did you hear that crowd? We were hexcellent!" Faybelle shouted as we got back stage. Laughing I nodded and high-fived the dark fairy with a grin. "Hell yeah! I couldn't have done this without you guys." Hunter and Dexter wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders and cheered while Melody and Crystal smiled at one another. Everything was going according to plan and if the cheering was any indication on how we would do then we will win this thing hands down.

"Okay, everyone." I said clapping my hands together to get the attention of my band mates. "We can't rest on our laurels, so we will need to practice for the next stage, however… Before then let's go get some food… On me!"

Cheering my band mates and I shuffled out from the auditorium and headed into town, on the way there we met with Ashlynn, Raven, and Darling and we all went to some fast food joint that I've never heard of until now. Eh whatever it was basically McDonalds only the fairy tale version. Anyway, after eating and hanging out for a while everyone went back to their rooms at the school, well Crystal went home but promised she would be back the next day for practice and the next performance. Darling and I however decided to stay behind for a little bit and just talk.

"I can't believe it hun…I mean I saw it but I still don't believe it." Darling shook her head with a smile. "You really can sing, and I still can't believe this is my first time hearing you sing."

Grinning slightly, I squeezed my girlfriend's arm. "Me either, but it wasn't all me, first I had a lot of help from my friends, and second song magic influenced me a lot."

"You know… I don't think that is how song magic works Magnus."

"Magic- "I started to say. "-Affects me/you differently." Darling and I said at the same time with smiles on our faces, snorting we both laughed and shook our heads.

"I love you Magnus." Leaning up the blonde princess kissed me on the cheek. "Now come on we need to get back to school otherwise we'll miss curfew."

Nodding I kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, and yeah if we're late we could be in serious trouble. When we were patrolling, it was fine but now, we could get detention or worse." Standing up the both of us started to head back to the school but as we both walked I felt like there was something on my girlfriend's mind because she kept looking at me and tried to say something but she stopped short and went back to looking forward.

After ten minutes of walking I finally nudged her gently. "Okay, what is going on with the rubbernecking hun? You obviously want to ask me something, so ask." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what- "She started to say but stopped. "Fine, you're right. I wanted to ask what is going on with you and Crystal."

Blinking I looked at Darling with a confused stare. "Nothing? We're doing a duet but that's it."

Darling stopped walking and put both hands on her hips and turned her head. "Seriously? You don't see it?"

"See what?" I asked feeling very confused. "We're just doing a duet nothing more, and nothing less."

At that Darling's mouth dropped open then she promptly shut it and shook her head. "You really don't see it? Magnus… Crystal has a crush on you."

Huh? Okay that was confusing as heck, I mean why would someone that I barely know have a crush on me? "No, she doesn't. We barely know one another, so why would she have a crush on me?"

Face palming my girlfriend shook her head and muttered something about me being an idiot. "Seriously? Magnus, you can't be this dumb. Think hun, you have received a lot of media attention in the last few months. With the whole Bluebeard thing, then becoming a dragon, all the way to the dragon games themselves and your involvement in fighting The Evil Queen and your potion that broke the sleeping curse on Apple? You're a big deal to the people of Ever After."

"Okay, okay I get your point but I still don't see why she would have a crush, and even if she did it's not a big deal." I shrugged and kept on walking. "I only have eyes for you Darling."

"I know that, but if you aren't careful her crush could become something more." Darling sighed and rubbed my shoulder and leaned against me.

Nodding I kissed the top of the blonde's head and gently rubbed her side as he made our way up to the entrance of the school. "You're right and if it comes up I will let her down gently."

"Alright, but be careful alright? A girl's heart is a fragile thing." Leaning up Darling gently pecked my lips. "Goodnight Magnus, don't stay up to late."

Smiling I waved as my girlfriend headed off for her room leaving me alone in the hallway, frowning slightly I rubbed my chin in thought as I went over everything we discussed and shook my head. "Great… All I need someone with a crush….and that someone just happens to have power over all ice." Sighing I decided to head down to the Dragon Stables, I needed to spend some quality time with Thorn and the other dragons. At least with them things made more sense.

* * *

I spent the night in the Dragon Stables instead of my room which wasn't a weird occurrence but what was weird was the fact I was in a giant dragon pile which consisted of Legend, all the good and 'dark' dragons and Thorn. Laying on top of the scaly bodies I slowly stretched out and scratched a random dragon which let out a groan of pleasure, grinning I slipped off the dragons quietly and made my way back to the school and up to my room for a quick shower and change of clothes…well not really my normal outfit is self-cleaning and repairing… God I love magic.

Plus, I've noticed something weird about this world… No one really changes clothes unless it's for a big event or something special… Meh I'm not going to question it, that will just lead to my brain hurting. Anyway, after getting dressed again I headed to the castleteria and grabbed some food and sat down at a random table and started to eat.

"Magnus there you are!"

Looking up from my food I smiled as Darling sat down next to me with a tray of her own food. "Hey Darling."

"Where were you? I dropped by your room first thing this morning but you weren't there." She said kissing my cheek.

"I spent the night at the Dragon Stables." Chuckling I shook my head.

Rolling her eyes Darling smiled. "That explains it, but text me before you do that. I was almost worried."

Grinning I raised an eyebrow and nudged her. "Almost worried? That hurts." I said grabbing my heart playfully.

Laughing Darling kissed my cheek. "You're a big baby. So, you ready for the second stage of the Battle of the Bands?" My girlfriend asked changing the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chuckling I shook my head and dug into my breakfast. "I just need to set up some late minute details with everyone and get one final practice in, and we should be ready for the second stage tonight."

"Good, though can you at least give me a spoiler as to what you have planned?"

"Nope!" I grinned watching my girlfriend pout slightly.

* * *

The day went by a lot faster than I thought it would and finally we were at the second of for the Battle of the Bands, and just like last time we were going last.

"We're last again!" Faybelle grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's like the world is against us!"

"Relax Faybelle." Hunter shook his head. "I don't mind going last."

"Yeah, plus it gives us more time to focus." Dexter said pushing his glasses up. "And come up with any last-minute changes if we need it."

Nodding I peeked out into the crowd and shook my head. "Come on Melody where are you…"

"She should be here any minute Magnus… Though what did you have her do may I ask?" Crystal asked holding up her snow gun up to me. "By the way I brought this just like you wanted."

Taking it with a grin I nodded my thanks to the ice princess and placed the snow gun into my jacket. "Thanks…. And Melody! About time girl what kept you?"

"Sorry Magnus but I had to finish those last-minute changes…. By the way are you sure this is going to work?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding I patted her on the back and winked. "Trust me this will be awesome…. And that's our cue… You guys ready?" I asked looking at my bandmates all of them nodded their heads and slowly we made our way onto the stage, everyone took their positions, Melody was on a piano, while the others took up the instruments they were playing the other day, expect for Crystal and I who had donned wireless mikes and semi large cloaks to cover us and fake crowns. Pointing toward the lighting crew the spot light colors were changed to a dark blue and gray, making a very depressing scene. Pointing at Melody who nodded and slowly she started to play the opening melody. Taking a deep breath, I smiled at Crystal who smiled shyly at me and then we started to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen/King The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried." The opening was the same but soon the piano was joined by a guitar and drums adding a more rock like feel to the song.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl/guy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know." Slowly Crystal pulled out her wand she caused sparkles of ice magic to appear around the crowd and stage much to the delight of the audience. "Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore."

"Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." Removing the cloaks, we both tossed it out into the crowd. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all!"

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" As we sang this Crystal used her wand to make a looped ice bridge over the audience but stopped half way as she created some skates for herself and started to skate up the ice/bridge while making it loop it around back to the stage. "Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on!" Getting back to the stage and making the ice bridge vanish in a sparkle, and when we got to the part of, 'stand' Crystal stomped her foot like we practiced and created a giant snowflake platform with her magic and slowly she started to lift us and the band up slightly into the air, as she did this I pulled out the snow gun which was pre-loaded I launched snow-works (fireworks only it's snow) over the audience.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back. The past is in the past!" Taking off the crowns we both tossed them away and with Crystal using her magic she created a dress similar to Elsa's. "Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl/boy is gone! Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Panting heavily, we both turned around just the curtain closed behind us with a large amount of cheering coming from the audience. Grinning wildly, I looked over at my bandmates and nodded at them but when I turned to look at Crystal she had a very large blush on her cheeks…. Oh, crap baskets.


	59. Battle of the Bands part3

**Guess who is alive! Me that's who ^^ I'm glad to see you all again. I tell you I had the hardest time of thinking what the last stage would be... And I said it screw it and let Magnus be Magnus. So let's just leave as that and you will see what will happen. Now I want to thank those who fav and followed me and the story you guys are awesome! Same with my reviews, now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil I am so exited that you are planning on writing I can't wait to see what you do, and if you want some help or ideas let me know my friend. Random Guest I liked the song and it does fit a knight but Magnus isn't a knight in that sense... Well not yet-grins- Oops spoilers. Briar I listened to the song and I loved it! It was amazing, so thank you :) And yeah the Crystal issue won't be fixed for another few chapters but let me tell you it will be fixed in a good way I promise. As for the random dragon Magnus scratched who knows who it was I mean they all love him. GaspJr I know the song is overdone but hey it does suit Crystal. Cloud you will see how he fixes this problem in a few chapters trust me. Now the next chapter is Epic Winter and boy will it be Epic and let's just say Magnus will have a VERY personal stake in saving the kingdom of Ever After and the Winter Kingdom. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and I will see you all later. :)**

* * *

As I pondered what to do next about Crystal I couldn't help smacking my head against the wall at how stupid I was… Seriously? Doing Let It Go with Crystal? Yeah that didn't turn out well at all. Sighing I closed my eyes. "How come my plans never go the way their supposed to? I mean granted most of them work out but seriously… when they backfire they backfire big time."

"Hey Magnus, that was amazing but... What are you doing?"

Turning to face the voice I sighed. "Hey Darling, and nothing much just trying to beat some sense into my head."

"Why would you be- "My girlfriend started to say but stopped when she realized the reason why I was beating my head into the wall. "You mean to tell me that…."

"Yep… Crystal is full on the Magnus hype train." Sighing I slumped down against the wall and rubbed my face. "I should have nipped it in the bud earlier on but I didn't listen and you can see it backfired on me, what am I going to do Darling?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Darling sat down next to me and slapped my shoulder. "Don't be such a drama queen, listen this isn't that big of a deal Magnus. I was mostly concerned for Crystal." Wrapping an arm around my shoulder she smiled. "Listen hun I love you and I know you love me. You just need speak to Crystal, in fact we both can do it alright? She's a sweet person and I'm sure she's a good friend, but we just need to seriously sit her down and explain it, yeah it will suck but it's like ripping off a Band-Aid, best to do it quickly."

I simply stared at the blonde before smiling and shaking my head. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course not." Standing to her feet Darling offered me her hand and smiled. "Now come on, let's get you some of Maddie's tea, I think after tonight you deserve some." Taking her hand, I stood to my feet and together we walked hand in hand heading off toward the tea shop. "Though despite your song back firing it was really good."

"Thanks, hun." I said squeezing her hand. "Yeah, I really should have thought about what I was doing, but I was too busy being an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." Smiling she kissed my cheek. "Now we should confront Crystal but it should wait until after the battle of the bands."

"But I thought you said it had to be as soon as possible- "I started to say feeling kind of confused before getting it. "Oh wait, so we don't interfere with the Battle of the Bands."

"See you can think." Darling grinned at me playfully. "But yeah best wait until after the battle to speak to her, until then… Just do your best to avoid her if you can."

Nodding I leaned against my girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. "Fine, plus that shouldn't be too hard. None of us know what the surprise round is so we can't really prepare anything… So, who knows what will happen." Shrugging slightly, I smiled. "Oh well I guess we will see what happens tomorrow. For now, let's just get that tea and enjoy the rest of our night." Grinning Darling nodded and together we went got some well-deserved tea.

Getting to the tea shop and dealing with a very excitable Madeline which was fun, and having a nice evening out and having some great tea Darling and I both headed back to the school and spent some time in the Dragon Stables with our dragons before heading to our rooms for the night. As I was laying in my bed I thought over how to deal with Crystal, I knew Darling said I had to be direct and that she would help me but I still feel like that wouldn't work because all it would do is break her heart… Or make things worse for her. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed and flopped onto my bed, kicking off my shoes and unbuckling my armor and tossing it on the floor.

"You know what… This is tomorrow Magnus's problem. Not mine." Shaking my head, I yawned and decided I should just go to sleep and figure this all out in the morning.

* * *

"Damn it Past Magnus." Grumbling I shook my head as I banged my head on the table.

Raising an eyebrow Raven shook her head. "Seriously Magnus you're going to kill whatever brain cells that are left in your head."

"She's right you need to stop doing that." Rubbing my back was my girlfriend who kissed my head. "Now come on, you need to relax or else you'll hurt yourself."

Sighing I knew they were both right but I still couldn't believe I put of my problem until today instead of finding a way to deal with it today. "I know but how am I supposed to deal with- "

"Attention students of Ever After High! I have an announcement."

Turning toward the voice my eyes went wide at seeing Mr. Piper the Muse-Ic teacher and sponsor for the Battle of the Bands and the man was grinning widely. "It is time to announce the Surprise Stage for the Battle of the Bands! It will be dealer's choice so you can pick any song to play. So, go quickly and practice for this evening."

Wait that was the surprise stage? That was…well kind of disappointing I was hoping it would be something else but… I guess not. Shaking my head, I guess I had some time to think of something… Not a lot but it should go… "I got it!" Jumping straight up I kissed Darling and smiled. "Love you, and I need to go prepare!"

Blinking Darling watched her boyfriend leave with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea but I guess we will see." Raven shrugged her shoulders and shook her head with a smile.

* * *

Getting everything set up was easy enough and practice was no problem but everyone was a little shocked at song I had them go over but I think it was a perfect way to end things off for the Battle of the bands, I just hopped that this song would not only help us win but maybe get Crystal to understand there was only one woman for me and that was Darling. Perhaps not the most subtle of ways but damn it I hopped this would work because otherwise I had no idea what else could work… Well besides talking to her but I think at this point we are way beyond talking if the looks she kept giving me were any indication.

"I can't believe it… Last again!" Faybelle grumbled crossing her arms across her chest.

Sighing I shook my head with a smile. "Just relax they want to save the best for last."

"Come on we all know how this is going to turn out." Sparrow grinned at the rest of us. "Now just calm down Faybelle."

"Yeah we all know that we can win this thing." Dexter smiled. "Right Crystal?"

"Hm? Um yeah of course." The ice princess nodded with a distracted look.

Frowning I shook my head and blinked as they called our names, slowly we all made our way out onto the stage, everyone took their position but before we started I grabbed the mike. "Will Darling Charming please make her way up the stage."

That seemed to get everyone's attention as the crowd began to mummer amongst themselves as the blonde princess slowly walked up to the stage with a questioning look. As she walked up to me she raised an eyebrow and whispered. "What are you up to?"

Smiling I winked at her then turned back to the audience. "I would like to dedicate this song to the woman that made me believe in love." Chuckling I nodded at the others who started to play the song. Grabbing the mike once again I opened my mouth and started to sing. "I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get to me, that's the way it seems disappointment haunted all my dreams."

That seemed to catch Darling by surprise because she stared at me wide eyed but started blushing when I took a deep breath and started on the next line. "And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried."

"I thought love was more or less a given thing, but the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in trying all you get is pain, When I wanted sunshine I got rain! And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried."

There was a break within the music and I took the time to do a back flip which caused the crowd gasp and applaud. "What's the use in trying all you get is pain, When I wanted sunshine I got rain! And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried."

Time to bring it all home. "Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. Now I'm a believer. Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a believer I'm a believer I'm a believer." To end the entire song, I grabbed Darling by her arm spun her straight into me and dipped and kissed my girlfriend which got the crowd wild.

* * *

"What an exciting Battle of the Bands huh?" Mister Piper said to the crowd as all the of the contestants stood behind him. "And if I could I would declare you all you winners, sadly I can't but let's give them all one big hand!" The crowd clapped and cheered loudly.

"Now I must say you all impressed me but sadly there is one winner and that is... Unexpectedly Magnus Maverick, Faybelle Thorn, Crystal Winter, Hunter Huntsman, and Dexter Charming! Now as the first prize winners and I have talked to the Headmasters about this, you'll all get a three-day vacation out of school! How about that huh?"

Laughing and cheering my friends were all celebrating I was trying to think of what or where to go when my phone buzzed, quickly pulling it out I grinned to myself as I read over the email.

"Magnus!"

Looking up from my phone I smiled at my friends as they surrounded me. "Hey where are you planning on going?"

Smiling I looked out into the crowd where I spotted Darling. "Monster High, I think it's time Darling met my monster friends."

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me again if you want to see what happened to Magnus and Darling in the Monster World read chapter 30 of the Halfa you will all love it I promise... Well maybe who knows. Anyway see you all later. :)**


	60. Epic Winter

**Well here it is, Epic Winter and it is well I hope it will be Epic. Anyway I am sorry it took me a while but I got it done. Now I want thank those who faved and followed me or my stories, so thank you. Now onto reviews! Gasp the song is from the first shrek movie, look it up my friend. Now Briar I got the storm handled don't worry, in this story Crystal will realize that Magnus is totally devoted to Darling, given his reactions to things... Also I tweaked your outfit to make it more Magnus like but otherwise everything is the same I promise. Anyway I hope this chapter gets more then just two reviews... Seriously guys your reviews give me life. Now I need to work on The Halfa and the Zero but I will be back here soon enough and guys... I hate to say it but we are almost done, just to let you know I will be doing a time skip soon and ... Well Briar I need a wedding dress for Darling... I mean come on guys we all saw this coming. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

"Seriously how are you not dying in this heat Magnus?" Cerise panted as she fanned herself.

"It's like your immune to the summer weather or something." Cupid grumbled crossing her arms across her chest. "So, unfair."

Grinning I placed my hands behind my head and shrugged slightly. "I lived in California I'm used to this kind of heat."

"Magnus that means absolutely nothing to us." Darling sighed as she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, right. Basically, the place I lived in was a desert and despite living at a coastal city it got extremely hot over there. In fact, forest fires were a common occurrence." I explained thinking this was the best way to describe my home state. "So, this heat?" I said gesturing around. "Is nothing to me."

"So not fair." The girls pouted.

Laughing I shook my head and motioned for the others to follow me. "Come on I'll get you all some ice cream."

That seemed to cheer up my girlfriend and our friends, walking to the castleteria we all got some well-deserved ice cream. I could handle the heat but hey it's ice cream, who wouldn't want ice cream in the heat? As we ate our ice cream I couldn't help but feel a sudden chill in the air, in fact a very familiar chill. Oh no. Looking around I found the source of the chill and sighed, it was Crystal Winter. Ever since the Battle of the Bands I knew that the ice princess had a crush on me and despite my best efforts she still had a crush on me… You know I think I am starting to understand how D feels about Howleen but at least Crystal wasn't stalking me or anything but still I had a girlfriend and I made a clear that she was the only one for me. Then again Cupid told me people can't help how they feel.

"Magnus."

Turning around I saw the smiling face of my girlfriend. "It will be alright."

Taking her hand, I nodded and gently squeezed it. "You're right."

" _Attention student's classes are dismissed for Ever After High's first ever snow day."_

Okay that was unexpected. "Looks like we are going to need hot chocolate instead of ice cream."

* * *

The entire castleteria was soon converted into a winter wonderland, with massive snow ramps set up along the sides for skiers and snow boarders, while the entire bottom floor was converted into an ice skating ring. Everyone was now either wearing winter clothes or something close to it. Me on the other hand I was just wearing a scarf and a pair of goggles on my head as I looked over one of the ramps with a snowboard in my hand.

"Now the secret ladies and gentlemen is not to look down." I grinned looking over the ramp.

"Since when do you know how to snowboard Magnus?" Sparrow asked looking at me.

Raising an eyebrow Hunter stared at me. "Yeah, I thought you lived in a desert… state, wasn't it?"

"Mhm I did, but the mountains would have snow on them, so my family I would go snowboarding." Grinning I pulled the goggles down over my face and attached the board to my feet and jumped onto the ramp, zooming forward, wobbling back and forth to keep my balance. "Hell, yeah this is awesome!"

Jumping one of the ramps and onto one that circled around to the floor. Climbing off the board I picked it up and walked over to my girlfriend who was watching Justine and Duchess compete with one another. "How long have they been going at it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Few minutes." Darling shook her head with a smile. "So, nice snowboarding up there."

Grinning I nodded my head in thanks and looked around. "This is pretty cool, you know I think this is the first snow day I have ever had."

"Me too." Darling smiled looping her arm with mine. "Let's go enjoy it while we can."

Nodding the both of us started to walk around the school enjoying the other's company when we ran across Briar, Ashlynn and Crystal. Apparently, they were on their way to see Miss Yaga about a curse, according to Crystal her parents were acting chilly… Get it? Because they are the Ice King and Snow Queen…. Screw you that was funny… But yeah, her parents were acting odd like they were under a curse of some kind. So, they were going to enlist the help of the one person who could help them get to the bottom of it.

"So, would you mind giving us a hand Magnus?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah, up for a little adventure today?" Briar grinned good naturedly.

I was going to say no mainly because I was trying to avoid Crystal but she grabbed my hands and looked at me pleadingly. "Please Magnus, if something is wrong with my parents would help us find out?"

"Of course, he will help, right hun?" Darling said staring at me.

"Sure… Anything for a friend… But could you do me a favor?" I said cringing slightly.

"Umm… Okay? What is it?"

"Let go of my hands, they are freezing over!" I shouted as both my hands were icing over.

Well going to see Miss Yaga was interesting to say the least, according to her Crystal's dad was under a curse, but she had to make sure so in order to lure him here and so the plan the girls went with was a career day to lure him here. However, I wasn't sure this was going to work, I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about all of this and well I don't know it just seemed like this plan was going to back fire horribly. Anyway, after getting the plan all set up Darling and I sat in the audience while Crystal, Briar, Ashlynn and Miss Yaga all were waiting close by just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

"I can't believe your drinking that hot chocolate Magnus." Darling made a face at the thought of drinking anything made by Baba Yaga.

Holding up the cup I shrugged and sipped away. "What? It's pretty good and besides my hands are still really cold."

"You're a big baby, is what you are." Darling giggled and kissed my cheek. "By the way I'm not kissing you again until after you brush your teeth."

"Oh, fine." Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "I'll brush after this." Sipping more of my hot chocolate I watched as Kitty's mom was giving a lesson on invisibility. You know watching something like this reminded me of my parents and how they would visit my school…Weird… I hadn't thought about them in a while. I really missed my parents, my siblings, my home…Shaking my head I frowned slightly. I really should put these thoughts behind me and just focus on what is going on otherwise if I don't pay attention something bad could really happen.

"… You wretched people, you don't even deserve to be penguins, I will put all of you on ice!"

"Wait the who what?" Looking around I spotted the Snow King lifting his staff into the air causing a massive magical glow to appear. "Crap hero time!" Jumping up from my seat I dropped my hot chocolate and jumped onto the stage the Vorpal Blade already in my hand. "Alright Frosty the snowman calm down."

"That's enough dad!" Crystal shouted from her spot on the balcony as she iced her father's arm, then using her magical wand she created an ice ramp to the stage. "Dad stop! We're trying to help."

"Betrayed by my own slush and blood." The Snow King said as he broke the ice on his arm. "And what's this? My daughter has hired a thug to help her? Barbaric."

"Dad, please we're trying to help you, you're not seeing things clearly." Crystal begged trying to reason with her father.

"A thug? Please if anything I'm a good, much higher ranking then that." I said feeling insulted.

"I am seeing crystal clearly, betrayal!" Raising his staff the Snow King blasted his daughter with magical energy incasing part her wand in ice.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted jumping into the air, using the flat of my blade I smacked the Snow King on the back causing the giant man to fall over. Getting in front of Crystal I pushed the ice princess behind me and held my sword out in front me defensively.

Grumbling the Snow King stood to his feet and glared at me with murders intent. "How dare you strike me! For that you will be incased within ice forever!" Raising his staff above him the Snow King summoned up an even bigger glow of magic. Oh crap. Shoving Crystal out of the way I gripped the Vorpal Blade in both hands and prepared to destroy his staff. As I dashed forward time seemed to slow down, I guess that was the adrenaline kicking in. Raising the sword above my head I swung it in a downward arc as the blast of magic was launched at me, but I received a nasty shock as a platinum blonde girl ran in front of me and the incoming blast of magic. My eyes went wide as I realized who it was.

"Darling no!"

But it was too late.

The blast of ice magic incased my girlfriend and sent her now frozen form flying back into me knocking us both away. Panting in a mixture of both shock and fear I cradled my girlfriend's frozen body and shook with a mixture of anger and anguish. "Darling… Come… please get up… please…"

* * *

"Alright, all dragons and dragon rider's form up!" I shouted as all the good, 'dark' dragons, their mother their riders and a few of the magical students formed around me. "Now all fire breather's go with your rider's and set up bonfires in every major room, Hunter you and your animal friends set up wood everywhere you can we need to keep this place warm!"

The fire breathing dragons and their riders took off alongside with Hunter and his animal friends took off.

"Now I want all you magic using students to start removing the snow and ice in the hallways, we need to have clear pathways, and we need this blizzard gone." All the magical students nodded and went to work. "Next I want you ice breathers to go out and try to find anyone caught out in the storm and bring them here, after that you come back here and you seal the doors, windows and anything else you can, we need to make sure this place is insulated."

Nodding all the ice dragons, and Legend along with their riders took off into the sky and out toward the village of Bookend. That just left all the lighting breathing dragons. "Now all of you go into the basement and power up the generators, we will need as much power as we can. Dexter go with them, and shut off any un-needed systems. The kitchens and castleteria are the priority. Go!" The rest of the group took off leaving me alone in the hallway with Thorn, Crystal, Briar and Ashlynn.

"Is he always like this?" Crystal whispered slightly.

"Yeah, the guy is a leader that's for sure." Briar nodded. "You should have seen him when we stormed Bluebeard's castle."

"Mhm, but he only acts this way when he's worried… I mean look at him he is barely keeping it together." Ashlynn sighed and slowly she walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus? How are you holding up?"

Sighing I shook my head and leaned against Thorn rubbing his scaled neck. "I'm holding on, Ashlynn. Barely."

"Don't worry we'll find a way to free Darling from the ice." The princess said squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks, but for now I need to make sure everyone else is alright. Thorn let's go." Slowly pulling away Thorn and I both walked through the school leaving the three girls behind. As we walked in silence I kept on leaning against the large dragon who silently wrapped one of his wings around me.

"Do no worry brother." Thorn's voice rumbled out. "We will save your life-mate."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and closed my eyes. "Thank you, brother…And Herowing what are you doing here… I thought all the ice dragons were on search and rescue duty."

The blue and white dragon slowly made her way up to us and pushed her muzzle into my chest. "I miss mom."

Sighing I slowly took the ice dragon's head into my arms and rubbed her snout. "Shhh... It's okay, we'll save her I promise… Would you prefer to say with me and Thorn for right now?"

Nodding Herowing nuzzled into me further and closed her eyes, sighing I scratched her snout for a few minutes before the three of us walked toward the castleteria where a large group of students were huddled together around large bonfires that had been built. The majority of the snow and ice had been melted down making this one of the largest rooms in the school the warmest and perhaps driest. Noticing that the windows were partially boarded up I poked the blue and white dragon at my left side. "Herowing go and seal up the windows with your ice breath okay? That needs to be taken care of right away."

Nodding the ice dragon did as I told while I had Thorn light up some more bonfires while I checked on my fellow students, making sure everyone was alright. "Hey, rub your chest, not your arms, they can take care of themselves." I said to a random student. "Hey, they are serving soup in the kitchen along with hot chocolate." Pointing the toward the kitchen I made sure another student got some food. Sighing I got Thorn's attention and motioned for the green dragon to follow me out into the hallway, making sure we were both alone I leaned against a wall and looked my dragon in the eye. "We need to fuse."

Frowning Thorn nodded. "Of course, brother."

Letting out a grunt Thorn opened his mouth and blasted a blue lance of flame toward me and slowly the fire consumed the both of us, and it when it died down there was only me standing within the hallway. "Don't worry Thorn you will be free but not until after we get Darling back." Frowning I headed down the hallway toward Miss Yaga's office to see if she knew anyway to break the curse on Darling, so far nothing worked, so I figured the older woman who just happened to be a witch could help me.

Getting into her office I found Blondie, Ashlynn, Briar, Crystal, and Farrah all sitting there. "Oh… Am I interrupting anything?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, please come in. We could use your help Magnus." Crystal said staring at me worriedly.

Nodding I found a spare chair and sat down crossing my arms across my chest. "Alright someone want to catch me up to speed on what's going on?"

"There is a piece of the Evil Queen's mirror stuck in the king's eye." Briar shrugged. "I was just asking if there is some kind of magical eye wash to get it out."

"And that is an intriguing idea, there might be a counter curse in the scroll of Deep Magic. But sadly, the last known copy was in the Library of Elders." Miss Yaga explained as she made a pot of hot chocolate.

Okay now that caught my attention…" Okay then let's go there, what are we waiting for?"

"Magnus… The Library of Elders was destroyed a thousand years ago by the giants of Beanstalk High after losing a game of Bookball." Ashlyn explained looking over at me.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow at that as whatever hope I was feeling was now lost. "So, it's complete lost then?"

"Not exactly." Crystal smiled as she looked over at Farrah." Do you think you can do one more glamour spell? Pretty please? It's a big one."

"Well I like a challenge, so let's conjure up some answers. Let's go to the library! Or the place was." Farrah shrugged sheepishly.

"Hot coco anyone?" Miss Yaga asked.

Snagging a cup, I smiled in thanks and followed the girls, as we walked there was little to no conversation, least of all from me. Because let's be honest I was focusing the majority of my energy on not breaking down and crying or flying off toward the Snow King's palace and burning it toward the ground. Yeah… I was the farthest thing from alright at the moment and the best I could do was just focus on the task at hand. However, that didn't stop everyone else from staring at me once in a while, I guess they were worried about me.

"Hey Magnus? Are you- "Blondie started to ask but stopped when she noticed my glare.

"No, I'm the farthest thing from alright, I just want to get the magical cure and save Darling." I said refocusing my gaze forward.

"Magnus, we know your worried but-Oh wow… Look the Library of Elders." Briar said as she came to a stop and pointed.

Looking up I had to admit this Library of Elders was impressive for just a doorway. It had a giant open gold book just above the door, a stone archway and a stone statue of a woman holding a child, with a circle like a device at arm length. Ashlynn slowly walked forward and began tugging but the door wouldn't budge. "Darn it's locked. Seems like we can't catch a break."

"Stand aside, I got this." Blondie said coming forward as she pulled a hairpin free from her hair. "Locks are my thing, their even in my name." Slowly she inserted the hairpin into the lock and with a few turns the door unlocked and opened. Pushing the doors open we all found that all that was left of the Library of Elders was just a small crevice clinging to the cliff side. Stepping forward Farrah drew her wand.

"One imaginary library coming up. Beyond the library door let what was once there before, restore!" Despite the foul mood, I was in I had to admit that this was impressive, the magical sparks from Farrah's wand slowly rebuilt the entire Library of Elders. Within a few seconds the entire library was restored to what it must have looked like over a thousand years ago.

"I hope your good fairy magic can hold our weight." Briar said jokingly

"Oh wow, spelltacular!" Crystal ran forward with a look of amazement on her face, turning around Crystal's look of amazement became concern. "Are you okay Farrah?"

"I'll need to stay here, to hold the spell." The future good blue fairy explained. "You better hurry."

Nodding everyone went straight to work, looking for anything that could possibly help us, we did find a secret room which led to a separate part of the library filled with all kinds of scrolls. Sadly, as we searched we were turning up nothing and time was running out.

"It has to be here somewhere-Wow!" Crystal shouted as she tripped over a glowing scroll, quickly catching the falling ice princess who was smiling thankfully and blushing gasped as the scroll she tripped on became giant and unfolded in front of all of us.

"This has to be the scroll of Deep Magic."

"It explains how the Evil Queen's Mirror was made. Magic mirror glass is forged by goblins out of molten hot evil pixie dust." Briar said as she read.

"Exposure to particles of magic mirror glass can cause… Kindness Blindness!" Ashlynn gasped. "That sounds exactly like what happened to your parents!" The strawberry blonde said turning toward Crystal.

"But it does it talk about a cure?" Crystal and I said at the exact same time.

"Aha only the bouquet of the four royal rosses of the seasons, has the power to undo the Kindness Blindness curse, an aroma therapy cure." Crystal smiled widely as she read the scroll.

"Talk about a strong perfume."

"These just aren't any roses, each rose is one of a kind, and there is one for each season. They're enchanted there's some kind of riddle." Crystal said as she looked forward but I guess the scroll had other ideas as it wrapped around us. "Spring's rose stands all alone. Summer's wears a disguise. The rose of Fall hides in a crowd. The rose of Winter hides inside."

"So, we need to make a super powered bouquet faybulous! Wait, where are they?" Ashlynn asked looking around.

"They're royal properties, so each one is at a different fairytale castle." Crystal reasoned.

"You know what that means. Road trip!" Blondie shouted wrapping her arms around her friends.

"But which castles are they in? Ever After has so many." Crystal asked looking at the scroll.

"Look, that's Beauty and the Beast's castle."

"Rosa Bella's place." Blondie chimed in helpfully.

"Look there's my castle too!" Ashlynn provided. "And look the next is your place Briar!"

The ringing of a bell interrupted the girls. "Oh crap… That's not good." I grumbled.

"Hurry up! I can't make this magic last much longer!" Farrah called out.

Growling I shifted quickly into my dragon form just as the magic of the room started to fade. "Get on!"

"But Magnus I don't think- "Crystal started to say but stopped when I growled.

"Get on!" I snapped, lowering myself to the ground all the girls climbed onto my back and I took off at full tilt.

"Magnus! Slow down! I'm getting sick!" Briar shouted.

"We slow down, we die!" I called back, grumbling. Looking around I noticed the magic was becoming less and less stable. Snarling I spread out my wings. "Hold on tightly!"

"Wait Magnus!" The girls all let out a collective scream as I jumped into the air and took off, granted this wasn't the smartest move since the weather was a ragging blizzard but I figured I could handle it. Straining under the blizzard conditions I flapped my wings as hard as I could, fighting against the heavy wind, trying to get to the edge where Farrah was standing.

"Hurry Magnus!" The blue fairy called out.

Straining I was able to get to the edge, digging my claws into the stone I strained pulling myself halfway up, folding my wings against my side I motioned toward the girls. "Climb." Laying my neck down on the edge the other girls began to climb up my body and over my horns and with Farrah's help they were able to get on, one at a time. However, as Crystal was climbing she lost her grip and started to fall. Letting go of the edge I dropped down after her quickly changing back into my human form I reached out my hand I quickly grabbed her by the waist. Grunting I quickly I summoned the Vorpal Blade and stabbed it into the cliff side, leaving us both dangling.

"Magnus, you saved- "She started to say.

"Talk later… Trying to hold you, and me… One hand." I managed to say through grit teeth.

"Oh… Sorry…" Crystal blushed slightly. "So… How are we going to get up?"

"Working on it." Taking a deep breath, I looked around. "Okay…Hold onto my waist tightly and don't let go."

Nodding Crystal with some help wrapped herself around my waist and held on tightly. Now that I had a hand free I slowly transformed my left arm into a dragon claw and dug it straight into the cliffside, letting go the Vorpal Blade I dismissed it and changed my right arm into a dragon claw and slowly I began to climb back up the cliff face. "Okay I just got to ask why wasn't this ever fixed… Or why like blocked off I mean the lock I get but you have people here that can literally blow the door apart… Hell I could do that easy, but no they just have a locked door…." Shaking my head, I re-focused on climbing which I will admit was much easier than trying to fly.

"Umm… Magnus… ... Thank you but I have to ask…"

"How can I turn into a dragon?" I asked not even bothering to look at her.

"Yes." I heard the confusion in her voice.

Sighing I shook my head. "Long story but magical chaos god."

"Really does sound like a long story." Crystal nodded.

* * *

It took me twenty minutes but I finally got us back to the top and let me tell you by the end of it I was worn out but hey saved a friend's life. So, worth it.

After getting back to the top and making sure everyone else was alright it was decided we would need some help finding one of the roses… So, we wrapped Rosa Bella into this and Daring who was turned into a giant white lion/bear/wolf like creature. Turns out the Snow King turned him into this for him acting a little beastly… Which is weird given the fact he was so unbeastly ever since Thronecoming. Anyway, we needed a way to get to Rosa's place so we were going to use a sled but sadly that plan was a bust since the sled was broken….and old, sighing I sat down on the front of it with Daring who claimed front.

"Hold on girls! And guys! I'm in." Flying down was Faybelle who tossed a bag onto Daring which got me to grin slightly.

"That's Faybelle she has a habit of inviting herself, kind of part of our Sleeping Beauty story." Briar explained to Crystal.

"Oh, come on!" She appeared right behind both girls. "With Farrah taking a break this crew needs a fairy, don't you to travel in style?" Lifting her hand blue smoke/fire enveloped the sled, Daring, it would have gotten me but I jumped out of the way avoiding the magic. Soon the old broken sled was replaced with a lavish sled with Daring holding a giant bar.

"Now that's more like it."

"That's a neat trick."

"Wait hold on a spell. You wouldn't survive a day in this blizzard wearing those rags. How about something a little warmer?" Flying into the air Faybelle magically changed her clothes then did the same for all the girls expect for Crystal. You know I had to admit Faybelle does good work, all the girls looked ready to tackle winter.

"Well if that's over I say we should get going- "I started to say but stopped when Faybelle floated in front of me her arms crossed with an evil smirk on her face. "Faybelle… What are you…No Get away!" I shouted as I was blasted with magic.

"Oh wow… Those clothes looked amazing!"

"You do great work Faybelle, you should know go into the fashion business."

"Hexcellent look Magnus."

Huh… Looking over my clothes I raised an eyebrow and shrugged with a smile. My new clothing was very… Wintery. I was wearing baggy acid wash cargo pants, a thick white sweater, with a navy blue hooded downcoat. Around my neck was a bronze scarf, while touching the top of my head was a pair of goggles. Looking down I noticed I was wearing black hiking boots, pushing the toe into the ground I noticed they were steel toed, and finally I was wearing thick black gloves.

"Alright… This is a nice look." I said looking at Faybelle with a grin.

"Thanks now let's get a move on!" Faybelle shouted.

"Wait you expect me to pull- "Daring started to say but stopped when I whispered into Faybelle's ear and then shifted into my dragon form. And made my way up to Daring and quickly Faybelle blasted the sled and us, and soon we were both attached to the sled with the use of a harness.

"Yes, Daring you are pulling this thing, but not alone." I said swishing my tail slightly. "We can get this done a lot faster if we work together."

Now pulling the sled with a cart full of giggling girls isn't easy but then again having a giant well …. Beast? Yeah that's the best way to describe what Daring is now. Anyway, getting to the first castle was easy enough, and I had to admit when we pulled up to Rosa's place amazing. Now I am not a flower guy but I liked the rose garden that her family had set up. Now we got the rose luckily because of Faybelle's magic… seriously I am starting to wonder if the people here understood just how overpowered they really were. Anyway, after getting the first rose we took off once more headed for the rose of Summer. Which just so happened to be at Ashlynn's place.

"Crystal, do you have any idea where we are?" Ashlynn asked looking around worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I mean my MirrorPhone is getting no bars, we're out of range." The snow princess said holding up her phone.

"Achoo!" The sled came to a sudden stop as Daring started to sneeze. "I can't even smell which way to go, my nose is full of icicles."

"I don't know which is worse, being lost in the woods, or being lost in the woods and it is freezing cold." Briar said looking at her friends with a worried look.

"Crystal you're in charge what should we do?" Blondie asked looking at the ice princess.

"I don't know, I've never made decisions before they were always made for me." Crystal stressed that she had no idea what to do.

Frowning I swatted Daring with my tail. "Undo my harness."

Blinking the white Beast nodded and un did the harness on me and stepping away from the sled I nodded at Faybelle. "Up we go, Faybelle and I will scout ahead." Raising an eyebrow, the dark fairy and took off into the air with me following close behind. As we got higher I found that the dark fairy was now sitting on my back hugging my neck. When I turned to give her a look she simply shrugged. "What it's cold up here, and your warm."

Snorting I looked around and spotted a castle and flew closer. "I think that's the place but I'm going to fly closer and see if there is path ahead."

"Do what you want, but I'm rejoining the others." Faybelle hopped off my back and flew down to the others.

"Alright…" Shaking my head I took off flying along looking down at the ground a little bit to see if there was any blockage or something else. However, there was nothing there the closer I got to the castle. Frowning I shook my head and decided to head back when something strange caught my eye a zooming sled coming from one direction. "What in the name of… "Following the sled, I chased down my friends all the way to the castle. Landing I slowly folded my wings against my sides and raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Okay what happened… I thought you guys were staying put till I got back?"

The others quickly explained what had happened while I was doing my little scouting trip and…. To say I was pissed was an understatement. "So, your telling me this Jackie Frost and her brother are the reason why my girlfriend is on ice?" A deep rumbling built up in my throat as I got the news.

"Umm… Yes… But I think we should focus on getting the flower- "Crystal started to say but stopped the moment I roared.

"Girls, go and look for the flower I will deal with Magnus." Daring said ushering the girls inside the castle, the others quickly nodded and vanished up the stairs or hidden escalator and soon it was just me and Daring outside. "Now Magnus calm down, I know your upset but- "

"Upset?" I snapped my nostrils filling with flames. "I'm more than upset, when I find this Jackie Frost I will eat her, and her brother for what they did to my girlfriend!"

"There is no need to go that far, and she may be your girlfriend but she's my sister my baby sister." Frowning Daring slowly walked over to me. "And you need to calm down, or else I will be forced to deal with you myself."

"OH? What are you going to do furball?" Growling I opened my mouth baring my fangs at him.

"Easy this." Shrugging Daring reared back and punched me in the snout knocking me onto the ground. "You need to calm down Magnus, I get that feeling. I've had nothing but anger since I first became a beast."

"Easy for you to say… You have been one for only a few hours…" I stared to say but stopped when I saw the glare Daring was sending me.

"Magnus, I've been a beast since after Thronecoming. You see when I changed my attitude it suddenly came upon me. I was very clearly upset at this factor but I got over it and it has been used for good, remember when we fought Bluebeard and his soldiers? I turned into a beast when you and my siblings went to save Raven."

"But if you have known for so long then… How come the whole Apple thing bugged you so much?" I asked forgetting some of my anger as I was lost in the story.

Sighing Daring shook his head. "Well when Raven destroyed the Storybook of Legends I thought that we could be free to choose our destiny and I wanted the one I was meant for or so I thought… And to find out that despite changing my attitude and how I was would help… It didn't so yes, I was very upset, but I have managed Magnus, and so will you, we will free Darling I promise you my friend. Now are you calm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning I nodded along with what he was saying until I finally sighed and shifted back to normal and stood to my feet. "Yeah… I'm calmer but I can't promise that I won't beat them both within an inch of their lives."

Chuckling Daring and patted my shoulder. "I understand and trust me I feel the same way."

"Hey if you could control the change between beast and man then what did the Snow King did to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His curse keeps me from changing back." Daring sighed and shook his head. "So, unless we free him I could be stuck as a beast for all time."

"Dude I'm sorry." I said feeling like a dick.

"Don't worry about it Magnus."

"Are you boys done now?"

Looking up from our conversation the two found that the girls had us surrounded and in Ashlynn's hand was a rose. "Yeah… I'm guessing you found what you were looking for?"

"Mhm, now come on let's go to Briar's castle!" Crystal cheered. Nodding I quickly changed back into my dragon form and with Daring together we both took off toward the castle of Sleeping Beauty. With the two of us Daring and I were able to get us to the castle with no problem, but once we found Briar's home I was a little weirded out by all the thorns that were covering the entire place. Shifting into my human form I followed the girls and Daring into the castle.

"Okay this is weird… Is this place normally like this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not usually, it's a home security system." Briar explained. "I think... Or the gardeners took off."

"Ah." I said looking around at all the thorns with a raised eyebrow. "Could be just burn the thorns and vines?"

"No!" Crystal shouted with fear. "If you do that we could lose the rose we are looking for… Remember the rhyme? The rose of Fall hides in a crowd."

"Not to mention but set my house on fire." Briar grumbled looking at me with an annoyed glare.

Sighing I nodded my head. "Yeah sorry stupid mistake."

"It's fine but we need to find that rose and ASAP." Briar said shaking her head. "But how are we going to find this rose? There is like a million of them."

"Wait, I got it! Every rose we found so far was connected to their fairytale stories. So maybe it's in your mom's bedroom. You know where she spelt for a hundred years" Crystal reasoned. Huh that makes sense then again, I wasn't in the rooms when they found any of the roses, but it makes sense that the roses would be connected to the stories of the… Wait that means the Winter Rose would be at Crystal's place… Huh that makes a lot of sense to be honest.

"No, there is another room far more important to our story isn't there Briar." Faybelle nudged Briar with an arched eyebrow.

"But it's forbidden, magic spinning wheel is locked away in the tower." The Future Sleeping Beauty said nervously looking up.

"Sounds like that's where we'll find the rose, let's go." Crystal nodded.

Walking up to the door Daring and I both began to tug at the doors but they were locked shut. Sighing I looked at Daring and we both nodded thinking of the same thing. Lifting our legs, we prepared to kick the door down.

"Easy boys, I got this." Briar said moving in front of us, reaching down the brown-haired girl reached down and picked up a flower pot and pulled a key out from under it. Glaring at us slightly she shook her head and unlocked the door letting us all in. Grinning sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my head but stopped when I noticed Briar and Faybelle hanging back by the door, sighing I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "You can stay here if you want."

"Yeah, if it makes you to uncomfortable you can wait here for us." The dark fairy said with some concern in her voice.

"No, I will be fine." Taking a deep breath Briar slowly walked inside with us.

Getting into the entryway I looked around with a raised eyebrow the main stairway was now covered in thick vines. Frowning I thought about burning it but no… And god Thorn and I need to separate soon otherwise I will become more dragon like again. Sighing I needed to think like a human. Looking around I saw several long vines incased in ice, but that wasn't what caught my attention. No it was the fact that these vines went all the way up to the top. Hmm…Walking up to one of the vines I gave it a tug and grinned. "Like a bungee cord." Summoning the Vorpal Blade turned around to see the others look at me like I was crazy.

"Magnus… What are you doing?" Blondie asked as she held her MirrorPad up.

"Easy, I am going upstairs!" Grinning slightly, I grabbed the vine and sliced the ice holding it to the ground and suddenly I shot straight into the air. "Whoo!" Nearing the top I let go of the vine and jumped onto the alcove. "What a rush."

"You are telling me!" Landing next to me was Daring who was grinning like I normally did. The other girls all joined us the same way expect Faybelle who simply flew up, raising an eyebrow I shook my head at her and all the dark fairy did was smirk. Shaking my head our small group headed for the tower room and once opened there we found a single spinning wheel. But no roses.

"Oh porridge this is the one place rosses aren't." Blondie complained.

"Yeah… It almost seems like… Uh… Briar? What are you doing?" I asked as the brown-haired girl pushed past me and headed straight for the spinning wheel.

Sighing Faybelle floated in front of the girl and turned her around. "It's part of her story, you know prick her finger on the needle, go to sleep." Pushing her toward us Faybelle shook her head.

Looking around Crystal gasped and walked forward and picked up some glowing yarn. "Magic yarn the rose at Cinderella's was protected by magic, maybe the rose of Fall is too." Sitting down at the spindle the entire wheel began to glow, the yarn in the ice princess's hand was glowing brighter and soon it wrapped itself around the needle and became a rose.

"Newsflash just in we found the rose of Fall." Blondie said with her MirrorPad up.

Crystal handed the rose over to Briar who smiled. "The rose of Fall is safe with me."

"That could have been a close one, just think one prick and it would be a hundred years' snooze." Faybelle said leaning on her friend.

"Think again Faybelle." A very snooty and obnoxious voice called out.

Two owls flew down into the room near the spinning wheel and took the form of two small blue skinned imp like creatures. "I think you- "

"Excuse me." I said my arms twitching slightly.

"What?" The female turned to face me with an annoyed look. "I'm trying to- "

"Shut it, now answer me this are you Jackie Frost and Northwind?" I asked my fingers cracking.

"Yeah, we are what of it-Oh crap!" Jackie shouted as she and her brother jumped out of the way as I attempted to slash their heads off with the Vorpal Blade. "Holy crap! What are you crazy- "

"Shut up!" Growling I glared at the two and tried to slice them apart. "You're the reason why my girlfriend is on ice. I'll kill you!" Raising the sword, I started to swing at Jackie, who barely got out of the way.

"Don't worry Jackie I'll save you!" Northwind ran toward me, but I sent a swift kick into his stomach sending him flying into the tower wall, glaring at the boy briefly I turned my attention toward Jackie who was covering behind the spinning wheel. Doing a quick flourish with my sword I slowly walked toward the girl. "We end this. Now."

"Magnus! You can't!"

"You're not a murderer!"

"Please I thought you were a hero!"

"Darling wouldn't want this."

That last one stopped me. Darling wouldn't want this. I'm…. I'm not a murderer…If I did this… I would be… I wouldn't be the guy that Darling fell in love with. Slowly lowering my sword, I dismissed it. "Your right. I'm not a murderer. I'm a hero and I won't kill her."

"Big mistake!" Jackie shouted as she reached forward grabbed the spinning needle and ripped it off which caused a massive explosion of golden dust to appear out of the. "Time for you heroes to go to sleep! Come on Northwind." Moving a bag over the top she captured some of the dust and started to fly out.

Moving my scarf above my mouth I tried to block out the dust but I was too late…" No…" Falling onto my knees I fought the urge to sleep, but sadly the sandman won out in the end.

* * *

"Magnus, come on get up! I said get up lazy ass!"

"Huh…Where…. Morgan!?" Rubbing my eyes, I stared in shock at the person standing before me. The woman in front of me was tall, taller than me which is saying something since I'm 5'10, she had tan skin, long strawberry-blonde/bronze hair done up in a ponytail, gray blue eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt with an anime character on it, a blue skirt and black leggings.

"Well duh who else would it be? Now get up your late for school little bro."

And like that she left the room. Blinking I slowly looked around in shock, the room I was in was mine… And I mean mine, my room from when I was still in L.A. The room was exactly the same, the walls were a dark blue, and covered in posters from some of my favorite bands, movies, games and shows. Pushed into one corner was a large desk with a massive flat-screen and computer tower, along with a few video game systems. On the far side of the room was my closet. Climbing out of bed I placed my feet onto the carpeted floor and slowly walked over to the computer, moving the mouse I saw YouTube was pulled up with a video paused. Looking at it I raised an eyebrow.

"Epic… Winter… Ever After High… What!?"

"Magnus stop shouting it's too early!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Yeah…. Sorry about that Mason." I said answering the voice of my little brother with a sigh, flopping into my computer chair I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Come on… This can't be happening… Last thing I remember was… I was in Briar's castle and we were put under a sleeping spell by Jackie…. Darling!"

"Magnus shut up." Storming into my room was my little brother, granted he was only two years younger than me but we looked very similar, we had the same wild and spiky bronze hair, the same eye color, the only difference between us was height, he was a few inches shorter than me. My brother was dressed in black pants, red and black shoes, a black shirt, and blue jacket. "Seriously man it's- Oh come on big bro are you seriously watching that crap again!" Mason shouted pointing toward my computer screen. "Dude that thing is for little girls."

"Huh… Mason you need to listen to me, I was just there… My friends- "

"Dude you need a reality check." Mason sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mason! Magnus, you need to hurry- Oh come on your not even ready Magnus? You have to get going or else you will miss the buss, and I'm not driving you." Walking into my room was the last of my siblings, Megan who was in fact Morgan's twin, they had the same features same bronze hair only streaked with black she was wearing yoga pants, flats, and a pink shirt with a beaker on it.

"It's not my fault Meg it's Magnus here, the guy is watching a show for little girls." Mason rolled his eyes and pushed past our sister and went to his room.

"Come on Magnus hurry up and get ready. Though I think it's okay you watch that stuff, at least you're out of your My Little Pony phase." Smacking my arm Megan walked out of the room, leaving me to get dressed.

Sighing I shook my head and stood to my feet and shut the door to my room and went to my closet trying to figure out what was going on. Throwing on a green shirt, a gray hoodie with no sleeves, black cargo pants and red and gray shoes. "Huh…. These are the same exact clothes I wore when I first ended up in Ever After…" Sighing I stopped for a second and tore off my hoodie and shirt and ran into my bathroom and looked into the mirror… "No scars…. I'm not as toned as I should be… Huh… Maybe it really was a dream... But Darling... and all my friends." Sighing I left the bathroom and headed back into my room and put on my shirt and hoodie and headed out the door to school.

* * *

The school I went to was the Los Angeles Highschool a local public school but hey it was alright. I had good friends, my grades were great and all my teachers liked me and things always went great for me but today I was distracted in class, I think I failed a test in chemistry… I mean I am sure by setting the lab on fire counts as a failure, and I was basically ignoring all my friends. Sadly, I wasn't able to get the whole Ever After High thing out of my head. Was it a dream? It certainly didn't feel like it was but… I guess maybe it was. Shaking my head, I headed straight for lunch when the bell rang.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Turning around I stared at the black-haired teen, this guy was my best friend Denis… Huh he look's kind of like D expect he has the opposite personality. Shaking my head, I kept on walking ignoring the teen.

Huffing Denis glared at me and punched my shoulder. "What's the matter with-OH crap you had one of those dreams, again didn't you? Where were you this time? Hogwarts again? Oh, maybe Kou Academy, hell even the My Little Pony land was kind of cool…."

"Huh? What are you talking about Denis?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, you had one of those dreams. See whenever you have a dream where you are stuck in some world. Now come on spill." Denis said looking like a kid did when he saw a giant present under the tree at Christmas.

Sighing I punched Denis's shoulder and frowned. "Just leave me alone."

"Must have been a doozy…" Denis sighed as I walked away.

I decided to spend my lunch break alone in the library since I really wasn't hungry, sighing I shook my head and banged it against a table. "It can't be just a dream… Can it?" As I looked around I saw all kinds of people that all looked similar to the people I had met in both Monster High and Ever After High…. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my hair when something pulled me from my thoughts.

Sitting right in front of me was Crystal and she looked panicked and relieved at the same time.

"Magnus thank goodness I found you, I've been looking for you all over the place…." The ice princess said worriedly.

"Crystal… NO this… This isn't real… You're not real you're a cartoon character-"I started to say but stopped when Crystal grabbed my hands and slowly they started to ice over. "Crap! That's cold… Okay so your real but… how did you get to… Whatever this is… Because it looks like my world but…"

"Magnus it's a dream the sleeping curse dust it affected you differently." Crystal explained. "Faybelle and the others we couldn't get you up… So Faybelle sent me into your head to get you back."

"Well… That's all well and good but how do we- "I tried to ask but was stopped as Crystal grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me in close.

"I'm sorry about this in advance, I know you have a girlfriend but you need this will get you up." The girl said with a blush on her cheeks and she then proceed to kiss me.

* * *

"Gah!" Shooting up I shook myself free of whatever dust was on me and danced around. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!" I shouted.

"It worked!" Faybelle cheered.

"Great work you two." Ashlynn smiled as she patted a cheering Faybelle and blushing Crystal.

"So… Magnus what did you dream?" Rosa asked me with a raised eyebrow.

Finally calming down I looked at the girls and Daring who quickly explained how they got out of their dreams which were all connected, for some reason, and we got the information we needed about the rose of Winter. However, getting it was going to be a problem, it was at the Winter Palace and we needed to fly and the girls had a plan… It was stupid. So, I came up with a better one.

* * *

"Okay I will admit this idea was better Magnus." Crystal grinned.

Flying into sky I kept my focus on avoiding the tornado, see that was the original plan the girls came up but I was pulling the cart via flying, while Daring rode on the back of the sled. Finally, after a few minutes of flying I broke through the cloud barrier and a large amount of snow, and luckily, we were here. Landing onto the snow I panted heavily and changed back exhausted.

"Magnus, you okay?" Ashlynn asked with a worried look.

"Yeah… Just need… a breather…I can get us all the way to the palace in just a moment…" I panted trying to stand to my feet.

Jumping down from the back Daring slowly made his way over to me and picked me up and placed me into the sled with the girls. "You relax, I'll take us the rest of the way."

"But- "I started to say but stopped when Blondie placed a hand on my shoulder. "You need to rest, you carried all of us including Daring through a major storm. You need to relax."

"I heard that!" Daring called out.

"Less complaining fur boy and more pulling." Faybelle called out with a grin.

Huffing good naturedly Daring attached the harness to himself and started to pull us toward the castle. As we rode I started to sing/mumble my own rendition of jingle bless. "Dashing through the snow, in a one beast open sleigh, over the hills we go and through the snow he wades." Giggling the girls shook their heads and started to sing along slightly, even Daring got into the mood. It was kind of funny. Finally, after thirty minutes of pulling us Daring came to a stop and started to pant.

Climbing off the sled Rosa decided to check on the prince turned beast while everyone else sat around in the sled until we heard a crack. "Crap… Everyone out!" I shouted, all of us jumped out of the sled just in time as it fell apart.

"Great… Now how are we supposed to get the rest of the way?" Briar asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because there is no way we can walk the rest of the way."

"We have to! We just can't give up now- "Crystal said but stopped when she noticed one of the boards and grinned. "Hold on I got an idea." Quickly Crystal took the remains of the sled and made us some cross-country skis. "Ingenuity the mother of all inventions."

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm flying!" Grinning Faybelle took off into the air and soon the rest of us were all using the skis to get to the palace, as we got close to the gates I had a frown on my face.

"Magnus's what's wrong? Briar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure… This is all too easy. I was expecting I don't know a trap or a guard… Are they really this over confident…. And never mind." I said as the palace gates were opened up revealing Northwind waiting for us… And he was glowing. Yeah that won't do, it must be something to do with magic or something. Yeah, he has something nasty planned. Taking a deep breath, I rushed forward and before Northwind could react I slammed my metal fist into his face as hard as I could knocking him out.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Crystal asked wide eyed.

"We don't have time to play around, we need to get to Jackie Frost and deal with her." I said looking down at Northwind, bending down I quickly checked to see if he was still breathing. Conforming he was I stepped over his body and motioned for the others to follow me, and together we all walked into the throne room, which I had to admit was amazing, the entire court leading up to the throne looked like a skating rang. The entire room was beautiful it reminded me a lot of Elsa's palace expect it was real and even more beautiful.

"Mom! Dad!" Crystal shouted as she looked for her parents, but instead she found something else. "Jackie Frost you better not of hurt them."

"There fine, and I'll do whatever I want. I'm the boss around here. Not you." Jackie said climbing off the Snow King… Okay that is wrong on so many levels.

"But, this is not your place. You stole it!" Crystal pointed toward the imp.

"Oh boo hoo!"

"Jackie the staff of Winter it's too dangerous. The people and creatures of Ever After are being buried by this wicked winter. I know how to use it." Crystal explained but Jackie wasn't having any of it.

"You don't know anything. You can't do anything. You don't deserve power, you just considered winter your playground. Fun, fun, but some of us we're doing all the work." Jackie said as she jumped on top of one of the thrones and lounged around.

"Yes, winter should be fun, and yes, it is work to prepare good winter but we should be working together each one doing our best." Crystal explained starting to walk up the steps, frowning I followed after her, I didn't trust Jackie and given the first chance I would beat her into the ground.

"You the next queen of Winter? Hah!"

"Because I care, I care about all the creatures of Winter. Because I worked hard to get here, I worked hard to get a cure for my parents, I traveled across the world, and risked everything to get back what I had. Once upon a time, I understand what a great responsibility this is, and I am ready. Not to rule but to serve." Crystal said. "To help make Winter fun for everyone to use my powers to make everyone better, that means you, your brother, my parents, everyone."

Okay… When I first met Crystal, I had to admit she was interesting but she never gave off that vibe a leader should, but right now she looked like a true leader. I had to admit she was impressive.

"You want to use the immense power of Winter to help others?" Slowly jumping down on the throne Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Girl I always thought you were a bit weird."

"Jackie please give me the staff, let me heal Winter for everyone, so please Jackie do the right thing. Give me the staff, give me the rose of Winter. You don't have the power to control it. You'll only get hurt." Crystal asked holding her hand out to the girl.

"Pretty words from a pretty useless princess!"

"A stolen destiny will never give you a happily ever after, so join me." Crystal said stepping closer.

"What if I do? I won't but why should I." Jackie shrugged thoughtfully.

"You know I have no powers, my dad took them away, I stand before you, humbly to ask you to turn back. Join me and heal the world." Crystal offered her hand toward the girl.

"Hmmm… Naw!" Raising the staff Jackie was about to freeze Crystal, but with a swift punch to Jackie's nose I grabbed the rose and tossed it to Faybelle. "Sorry ice bitch,

"You think you're a big deal! Well I can be a big deal too!" Jackie shouted turning herself into a massive ice giant.

"Oh, crap…" Summoning the Vorpal Blade I raised the blade and glared. "Let's finish this!"

"Magnus." Crystal placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Let me handle this, you have shown me how to be a leader, so let me do this."

Frowning I nodded and dismissed my sword. "Fine go ahead but if you need help let me know?"

"Will do."

* * *

In the end, Crystal didn't need my help, she pulled it all off on her own, and she learned how to tie her own boot strap, and now the curse on her parents, Daring and Darling was now over and things were now back to normal, well as normal as they could be. Now that Darling was free I separated from Thorn once again and I spent my free time with my girlfriend inside of the nurse's office while she rested in a giant hot tub.

"And that's how it all ended." I smiled holding her hand.

"Wow… That's an impressive story Magnus." Smiling she leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "And thank you for going so far to just- "

"Darling I love you, and I will always do whatever is needed to help you." Leaning forward I kissed her softly.

"I love you to Magnus. Now why don't you go and hang out with the others out in the snow."

"I think I've had enough of snow for a while." I shook my head and kissed her hand.

"I'm kind of sad to hear that, and so will my father."

Turning around I smiled slightly staring at Crystal who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Crystal, it's good to see you." Darling smiled. "Thanks for looking after Magnus."

"It's not a problem, though he can be a handful." Crystal grinned.

Frowning I shook my head. "Thanks."

Both girls giggled and shook their heads. "Would you mind if I borrowed Magnus for just a moment?"

"No, of course not." Darling said as she squeezed my hand.

Standing to my feet I followed Crystal just outside the nurse's office. "So, what's up Crystal- "I started to say but stopped when she suddenly hugged me before pulling away and brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did… In fact, if it wasn't for you and the others I wouldn't have made it as far without you guys." The ice princess smiled blushing slightly. "Also, there was something else… It's from my dad he wants to thank you for everything you did, from helping save winter to saving my life. So he is planning on well… He is going to knight you." Crystal smiled brightly. "Isn't that exciting? You're going to be a Knight of Winter."


	61. The Knighting

**Hey guys it's me and I'm back once again with another chapter update for The Maverick and boy oh boy I am so excited you guys are still following this story... I just can't believe that this story would ever and I mean ever go this far. It's all thanks to you guys :) Seriously I couldn't do this without your support. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed me and the story, so thank you guys and thank you all who reviewed it means a lot. Now speaking of reviews it is time to read and respond! To Random Guest thanks for understanding why I am ending things and don't worry there will be a graduation special I can promise you that, it's one of the time skips. GaspJR wow dude really? That's weird but kind of cool but if you haven't noticed by now here is a secret about the Maverick family almost all of them have names that start with M's. Clould4012 Glad you liked the last chapter and don't worry I wouldn't break Crystal's heart... but in this chapter she does move on to someone else-grins-You will see soon enough. Anyway I need to get going I have to go and work on D poor guy's heart is broken and who knows what will happen. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter update!**

* * *

Winter Knight? Wow… I had no idea how to deal with this situation, but according to Darling and just about everyone else it was a BIG deal, becoming a knight and becoming a knight of such a big realm such as the Winter realm was a very BIG deal. So yeah, it's a huge thing. At least I wasn't alone in getting this honor. Daring was being knighted for his service and help to the Winter Kingdom as well and all the girls were getting some honors alongside us. So, all and all I wouldn't suffer alone, I mean seriously why can't people help others and not get rewarded… What this an RPG? Anyway after a few days all of us involved with the Epic Winter as it was now being called by everyone, along with a guest or two. Like my girlfriend who was currently helping me adjust my winter outfit.

"Magnus, you just need to relax it's not that bad." Darling smiled as she straightened my scarf. "It's a huge honor."

"I know that but still why can't he just say thank you like a normal person, I don't need a reward." I sighed before looking over Darling with a smile. "By the way I love the outfit Faybelle made for you."

Looking down Darling smiled brushing her skirt, her new winter outfit consisted of an off-white dress, with light blue accents, on the side with silver armor pieces on her shoulders. The dress had tiny silver snow flake designs, the bottom of her dress was lined with bronze colored fur…Yeah Faybelle had a sense of humor. Anyway, Darling's legs were covered in sky-blue leggings, and white boots with bronze fur on the top. Her normal platinum blonde hair with blue streaks was done up in a long pony tail some of her bangs brushed in front of right eye, around her forward was a small ice circlet with a red gem in the center rested in the center. All and all Darling looked amazing.

"Thanks, hun, I'm glad you like it." Blushing slightly Darling leaned up and gently kissed my cheek. "Now come on we have to get going it's time."

Nodding I held my arm out to her and when she put her arm through mine we both started to walk toward the main hall, as we walked there was a lot of ice pixies running around trying to get everything ready for the big day today. Getting to the main hall I found Faybelle floating around with Farrah, while Daring and Rosa Bella were standing off to the side holding the hands. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that ever since Daring turned back to normal they were dating. Ashlynn, Hunter, Briar and Blondie were just all looking around with smiles on their faces.

"Darling! Magnus!" Running up to us was Blondie, in her hand was her MirrorPad, I guess she was going to record everything. "Isn't this hexciting? I can't believe the Snow King is going to honor us."

"Well you guys at least." Darling smiled good naturedly. "I was a block of ice during this entire thing."

"But didn't the King say he was going to make reparations for what he did to you?" Blondie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is but it doesn't matter, today is your guy's big day." Darling smiled and squeezed my arm. "You all did so much to help save not only the kingdom of Ever After and the Winter Kingdom but the King and his family. You should be proud."

"All we did was help a friend." Blondie said but she was still smiling.

"And that's all that matters, and speaking of friend, have you seen Crystal?" I asked looking around. "I haven't seen her since this morning when we first arrived."

"She's probably getting ready, just like we are." Briar said coming up to us, followed by Ashlynn, Hunter, Farrah and Faybelle.

"Yeah, though why would they have us meet in the main hall beforehand is beyond me." Faybelle shrugged as she looked around. "I thought we were supposed to march in like heroes or something."

"Don't worry you will, but my dad just wanted to speak to you all personally beforehand." Crystal said coming out from behind a corner with a smile on her face, Crystal was not wearing her usual outfit instead she wore a dress that was a mix of the Elsa dress but with fur and her usual outfit, the mixture was interesting. "And so, did I." Looking around Crystal smiled. "Okay dad come on out."

Slowly the Snow King came out from the corner that his daughter did and he smiled at all of us. "Hello children, it is wonderful to see you all."

There were various greetings all around toward the very large man who smiled at all of us and one by one he began to talk to everyone, you know as I watched him I had to admit I liked the Snow King better this way then his dark side, shaking my head I smiled the Snow King reminded me a lot of Santa Claus and for some reason that made me very happy. Finally, after speaking to everyone else the king came up to us with a smile. I bowed at the waist as Darling curtseyed.

"Your majesty." We said at the same time.

Chuckling the Snow King placed a hand on both of our shoulders. "No need for that children, your both friends to the kingdom of Winter."

"Of course, sir." Darling smiled and bowed her head.

"Thanks, your Snowyness." I grinned and my little nickname caused the Snow King to laugh.

"My goodness boy, I like the nickname." He grinned widely before shaking his head. "I first wish to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened during the whole Kindness Blindness Curse, I hurt many people but I also hurt you two as well, to you Miss Charming I froze you and for that I wish to make up for that."

"It wasn't your fault your majesty you were under a curse, no one blames you." Darling said shaking her head.

"Under a curse or no it was still my body that did the action and for that I am truly sorry." The Snow then bowed slightly before Darling before turning to me. "You young man I caused you grief as well, but despite that you pushed through to not only save your lady love but my daughter, two kingdoms and the people within them. For that you have my thanks."

Nodding I bowed my head toward the king with a smile. "No need to thank me. It's what I do apparently."

"I see that, I was also told how you and your friends inspired Crystal to change into the leader she is now. She said by watching you and the others she learned how to lead, so again I must thank you for that." Placing a hand on my shoulder the Snow King smiled and gave it a squeeze. "Now excuse me but it is almost time for the ceremony to begin we must all get into place."

"Of course." I smiled and waved as the king and Crystal left, motioning to the others we all left the hall and headed to a small room that was filled with plush couches and fur rugs. Finding an empty space, me and Darling sat together and talked amongst ourselves as we waited for this thing to get started. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting we were all led back into the main hall by a few of the ice pixies, and I have to say the wait was worth it. The entire hall was filled with people, the pillars were lined with what looked like glowing snowflakes, standing before the three thrones were Crystal and her parents, though her parents were wearing red…Oh my god the Snow King IS Santa! I had to stop myself from giggling like a fangirl, because this was awesome. Shaking my head, I followed the others all the way to the foot of the stairs that led the thrones and bowed slightly as the King, Queen and Crystal all walked down toward us.

"Greetings my subjects." The Snow King said with a broad smile. "I first wish to say that I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you all when I was under the Kindness Blindness Curse, and if it wasn't for my daughter, Crystal and her friends I'm afraid that you would all be penguins." That got a few laughs from the people within the main hall. "Now I wish to honor these young people who helped save not only myself and all of you, but the fate of Ever After and The Winter Kingdoms!"

Turning to address the women the Snow King smiled. "Rosa Bella Beauty, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Faybelle Thorn, Blondie Lockes, and Farrah Goodfairy, the five of you helped Crystal in her time of need you all provided whatever skills and knowledge you had and you put your very lives on the line and for that you have my thanks. In honor for all you have done I name you Ladies of Winter."

A loud amount of cheering soon followed and all the women folk bowed before the king, when the cheering died down the Snow King turned to Darling. "Darling Charming, I am afraid I have done you a great harm and for that I wish to sincerely apologize, and in order to help make amends I offer you the same title of Lady of Winter if you will take it."

Bowing Darling smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, your majesty but it was not your fault for what happened."

"You are very kind young lady, now Daring Charming and Magnus Maverick step forward." The Snow King bellowed with a smile. Slowly Daring and I walked forward and stood before the massive man who was staring down at us. "You two young men risked life and limb to help Crystal and save the fate of two kingdoms and for that you have my thanks, and in order to honor you both I feel this is the best this… Now bow."

Looking at one another Daring and I both got onto one knee as the Snow King lifted his specter into the air and right before our eyes it turned into a massive two-handed sword made from the bluest ice. Slowly lowering the blade onto one of Daring's shoulder then mine he smiled. "I hereby name you both Knights of Winter."

* * *

Now I thought back down below we knew how to party but up on the top of the world boy they really knew what the word party meant. Everything was really loud and bright, everyone was out partying, dancing and enjoying themselves, however I was standing aside with a smile watching everyone. All the girls that came up here were all dancing and having fun, while Daring was speaking to some ice pixies while the King and Queen were dancing with one another.

"Hey Magnus what, are you doing over here?"

Looking toward the voice I smiled at Crystal as she walked up to me holding two cups of what I think is punch. Taking it I took a quick drink and nodded. "Thanks, and just chilling." Snorting I shook my head at my little pun.

Smiling Crystal took a sip from her cup. "Your welcome and why not go out and celebrate with the others?"

"Eh I partied my feet off, plus I like watching right now." Smiling I took another sip from the cup and watched the party go on. "What about you? Should you be dancing the night away?"

"Maybe later, I just came to see how one of my friends- "She started to say but stopped. "Who is that?" She asked with a blush.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze and grinned. "Him? That's Maverick, I was wondering when he would get here."

"Maverick? Is he… Your twin brother?" Crystal asked wide eyed.

"Kind of, he's my magical clone." Shrugging I found an empty table and placed my cup down and grabbed Crystal's arm. "Come on I'll introduce you two."

"Wait Magnus I'm not read-"The blushing princess tried to argue but I wouldn't have any of that, and soon enough I had the ice princess and my double introduced and soon enough they were dancing with one another Grinning I put my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"Wow… Look at those two get along." Darling shook her head with a smile as she came up to me.

"Yep and now we don't have to worry about Crystal anymore." I said with a large grin watching my double and Crystal dance together. "Do you think she may get him to settle down?"

"Who knows, but I wouldn't mind seeing it." Darling smiled and squeezed my arm. "So, Sir Magnus may I have this dance?" Smiling I turned around to fully face her and bowed. "Of course, Lady Darling." Taking Darling's hand, I placed my second one on her hip and began to sway with her with a smile on my face.


	62. A return to norma-Oh come on?

**Hey guys I'm back once again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with work and other stuff, but I'm back and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this next little arc. Anyway I want to thank those who faved and followed you guys really help with the story. Now onto my reviewers! Blank Core Devil, don't worry the door won't close not forever Magnus has a lot more adventures ahead of him. GaspJR, yeah Crystal and Maverick is a pretty big deal but don't worry she should be fine. Briar it's cool trust me I understand what it's like to move but did everything go okay? I'm glad you liked the small changes I made to the outfit and I'm glad you loved the Knighting ceremony and yeah it makes sense if the Snow King is Santa, and Darling's outfit? Yeah I thought you would like it. By the way do you think you can design Darling a wedding dress for the ages? And in regards to Crystal and Maverick? They aren't together as far as I know but Crystal does have someone she can throw her affection at and Maverick being Maverick will enjoy it. gemm1mt I'm glad you liked it. Anyway I need to get going but boy you guys are in for a shock this chapter. I will see you later :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since the whole knighting thing in the Northern Kingdom and slowly the things at school started to return to normal. We had classes, homework, parties, and certain jobs to do after school. All and all I was alright with normal, it had been a while since things were normal and I missed it. As of right now I was hanging out with Darling in the library both getting some studying in for a test we had coming up.

"Now if you mix the powered dragon teeth with the eye of newt we get a chain reaction which causes the potion to turn purple." Darling read from the book with a pair of glasses on her eyes.

"Good to know." Jotting down some notes I frowned and looked over her shoulder. "What do we do after that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After it turns purple your supposed to add in a piece of silver. Which should… Make a potion to whiten teeth." Turning to stare at me Darling smiled. "You got it down?"

Nodding I quickly wrote the result into my notebook. "Got it. Though kind of weird way, why not just use teeth whitening paste."

"Because we don't have that here." Raising an eyebrow Darling giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, right." Nodding I let out a small chuckle. "Despite being here for a while I'm still not used to everything."

"That's why I'm here." Shaking her head Darling patted my hand. "Now come on we have more studying to do."

"Sure… But could we take a break for a little bit? We've been at it for a few hours." Cracking my knuckles and looked down at the book and notes. "Plus, we both know we're going to pass."

Chuckling Darling nodded and stood up and stretched out. "Fine you win, what did you have in mind for a break?"

"How about we go down the stables and fly for a little bit, it's been a little while and I know Herowing misses you." I said with a wide grin.

Smiling my girlfriend nodded and kissed my cheek and removed her glasses. "Alright let's go."

Gathering up our books and notes we both returned them to her room since it was closer than mine and after putting the things away we both headed toward the dragon stables, heading to the certain stables both Darling and I quickly changed into our riding gear and saddled up both Herowing and Thorn. Leading our two dragons out of the stables Darling and I both climbed aboard and with a slight nudge our dragons took off into the air.

For the next few minutes we flew in silence just enjoying each other's company but also the wind and the freedom that flying brought. There was just something about feeling of the wind rushing past you. As we rode our dragons I had to admit to myself that I was extremely lucky to have Darling in my life, she was beautiful, smart and funny. Not to mention she has been through literal hell and back with me, time and time again.

I'm going to marry her.

Blinking I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. I'm going to marry her, smiling widely I shook somewhat with excitement and a mixture of nervousness. Noticing this Darling flew in closer and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Magnus, you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Smiling I pulled myself from my thoughts. "Just thinking on how beautiful you are."

Flushing slightly Darling smiled and shook her head. "Flattery will you get you nowhere mister."

Grinning I shrugged. "Woth a shot."

Laughing my girlfriend flashed me a bright smile. "Race you back to the stables?"

"You're on!"

* * *

After losing a race to my girlfriend… Yeah turns out Darling and Herowing are really fast when they want to win at something. Well after getting back to the stables and spending some time grooming our dragons, Darling left after taking care of Herowing since she promised to help Rosabella out with picking some clothes for her date with Daring, thus I was left in the stables. Eh I was fine with that gave me some time with all the other dragons, so while Darling was busy helping her future sister in law… Yeah, I know a little soon but from what I've noticed here when people get together they tend to stay together… Huh I guess the same could be said of me and Darling. Shaking my head, I went back to what I was doing and that was grooming the other dragons. As I was taking care of them the other riders dropped by to groom their dragons which was good to see, plus it provided me with conversation. Not that the dragons were bad, but sometimes they really asked weird questions or did something that freaked me out… Like Vegeta JR he kept on calling me Nappa… I still need to figure out how he knew these things but to be honest I was afraid of the answer.

Well after finishing up in the stables I headed back to the school and since it was late I decided to head back to my room, granted I wasn't that tired but I knew just about every single corner of the school and I rather just spend some time in my room before going to bed. However, the moment I got to my room I found a very strange sight. There was someone in my bed asleep…And sadly it wasn't my girlfriend. To make it worse it was a guy.

The guy on the bed was if I had to guess was my height, he had long bronze hair with streaks of platinum blonde mixed in, it looked natural unlike the slight gold highlights in my hair. He was wearing a short sleeved white jacket with gray lining and two black strips over his shoulders, underneath his jacket was a black zipped undershirt with a gold dragon claw as the zipper, with the collar up slightly. I'm pretty sure there was an undershirt but I wasn't going to check. This strange kid was wearing dark gray pants with tan parts overlapping the gray with some kind of rivets holding them up. The guy's shoes were black with red 'X' s criss-crossing while the bottom was white. On the kid's left hand was a bronze and gold checkered wristband with one gold ring on his index finger, while a bronze one on his middle finger.

"The hell? He looks like Roxas…. Okay dude whoever you are, you're in my room. Get out." I said shaking the guy awake.

Blinking the weird guy slowly opened his eyes revealing two piercing blue orbs that seemed very familiar to me. "Huh…What are you talking about dude? This is my room-Hey where's all my stuff!?" Jumping up the strange kid held his fists tight "And better yet who are you?"

Frowning I backed up slightly and glared at the guy. "First off this is my room, and whoever you are you need to go now, or I'll kick your butt from here all the way to the Northern Kingdom."

"Yeah, right." The new kid snorted and faster than I could see he struck me in the face with enough force to send me back into the wall. "Now get out of here before I get mad."

Shaking my head, I glared at bronze/blonde stranger and quickly stepped forward and grabbed him by his jacket and lifting him up into the air I tossed him off the bed and out into the hall with a glare. "Okay buddy you're getting it now."

Storming into the hall I raised my left hand in front of my face while my right was placed toward my side, and quickly I sent my right fist toward this kid's face but my fist was swatted away and he sent a jab at me, moving toward the side I sent a kick toward his side but missed once again. Gritting my teeth in frustration me and this new kid traded blow after blow but sadly nothing really landed. Whoever this guy was he certainly was good. He knew every single one of my moves and then sum, I couldn't land a single blow on him… Then again, he couldn't do anything to hit me as well.

During out little fight my hallmates came out of their bedrooms to check what in the world was going on, and what they found were two very sweaty teens with pissed off looks on their face.

"What is going on?" Hunter asked as he looked between me and the kid.

"Yeah man, what's happening?" Frowning Dexter slightly glared at the new guy.

"I would like to know what is going on here." Sparrow grit his teeth.

Frowning I spread my arms out wide. "That's what I would like to know as well. I just found this guy sleeping in my room and then he attacked me."

"First off you threatened to kick my butt not like you could. Second who are you guys and what did you do with my hallmates? Seriously what's going on!?" Bronze/blonde hair kid shouted.

"Why don't you tell us who you are then maybe we can help you." Hunter suggested trying to soothe the situation over.

Glaring the new kid looked between all of us and sighed. "Fine, I'm Magus Maverick."

Blinking all of us looked at one another feeling very confused. "He related to you?" Sparrow asked looking at me.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "No only my dad was named Magus…."

"Weird…" The new kid muttered. "I was named after my grandfather- "

It took us all a few minutes to figure out what was going on but finally it clicked, I knew why this kid looked familiar to me…. Oh god.

"You're my/his son!?"

"You're my dad!?"


	63. Getting the Details

**Hey guys I'm back once again and sorry for the long wait but I have been dealing with a family emergency, my grandfather is in the hospital so I haven't had much time for writing but I promise I haven't given up my writing so please don't worry folks. Now I want to thank those who have faved and followed my stories so thank you everyone :) Also thank you for those you reviewed and still review I love seeing your guys thoughts and responses. Now time to answer those reviews! Blank Core Devil I love your comment xD But these two are equal in skill. GaspJR relax bro, Random Guest I'm glad that the story is interesting. Briar yeah I get that the whole moving process is a pain in the but hey that's life. Oh and Magnus isn't going to propose... Not for a while but it was at that moment he realized that he will marry her. Also I'm glad you think they go well together... So did a lot of people. also thank you for creating the dress I'm glad you designed. As to the dragons and Vegeta Jr... He's influenced by me and my sense of humor. Also in this chapter you will find out a bit about Magus's life and in the next chapter you will hear about his adventures... Speaking of which would you guys like to see a sequel to The Maverick? It would be all about Magus's life and his adventures. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

I simply stared at the kid that was calling himself my son and frankly I was weirded out. No weirded out isn't the right word for what I'm feeling at this moment. I think freaked out is the closest I could get to because otherwise no other word could describe it. Now that the 'truth' had been revealed more or less I could see how we could be related, his hair was similar to mine in both color and style, then again, every single Maverick had bronze hair it was a weird family trait that always passed itself down. His clothing style, hell even his clothing style is similar to mine. The only thing that was different were his eyes which were the same color blue as….

"Oh god your mother is Darling, isn't it?" I said my eyes going wide.

Raising an eyebrow Magus nodded. "Yeah that's mom or as you always called her…."

"My/Your better half." We finished at the same time.

Shaking their heads my hallmates all muttered to themselves. "This is weird."

Frowning both Magus and I stared at one another trying to figure how this happened… Okay I KNOW how he came to be… and to honest I was more than okay with that, I mean come on… but the part I am trying to figure out is how he came to be here… during my timeline? God this hurts my head. Shaking myself from my thoughts I stared at the kid. "We should go see Giles he should be able to help us out."

"You mean grandpa G? Cool with me old man." Placing his hands behind his head the both of us started to walk down the hall while the others just stared.

As we both walked we both tried to make small talk but nothing really came up, to be honest I think Magus was just as freaked as I was given the fact he would steal glances at me but every time I turned to face him he would look away. Sighing I shook my head, I better put my thoughts on this on hold because soon enough Magus and I were both standing in front of the Headmaster's rooms. Knocking on the door I patiently waited for Giles or Milton to open the door.

There was some slight shuffling and soon the door opened with a bleary-eyed Giles staring at me. "Magnus my boy it is late what- "He started to say but stopped when he saw Magus. "You need my help?" Taking a deep breath, I nodded and quickly explained the situation as I knew it. After I finished explaining everything to Giles the older man didn't look to shocked but then again if I lived as long as he did nothing would surprise me anymore. "Both of you go to the headmaster's office, I will send word to get Ms. Charming and I will meet you there, so we can discuss our options."

Nodding Magus and I both walked toward the office and once there we both stood around waiting for… Well anything to happen and boy did it. Darling came into the room with a confused and curious look on her face but upon seeing me and then Magus her mouth opened slightly. "Another version of you?"

"I wish." I grumbled staring at my son.

Frowning Darling turned her head and stared at the curious teen before her. "Then who is he? And why does he look like you? Another evil clone?"

"You make it sound like my life is a series of comics or something." I sighed before rubbing my face. "No in fact… he's our son."

…" WHAT!?" And…. Crap she fainted!

"Darling!"

"Mom!"

* * *

"I think she's coming too." I said as I slowly fanned my girlfriend as her head rested on my lap."

"Thank goodness for those smelling salts." Magus said bending down looking at the blonde-haired girl that would be his mother.

"Yes, though you probably could have broken the news about your relationship with young Magus a little easier." Giles shook his head as he placed the smelling salts away.

Blinking Darling slowly opened her eyes and looked very confused. "Magnus? Giles?"

"Hey there hun." Smiling I gently stroked her hair. "You okay?"

Nodding slowly Darling looked at me then at Giles and finally her gaze turned toward Magus who stared at her sheepishly. "It wasn't a dream…."

"Yeah… Sorry about that mom- "Magus started to say but soon he was cut off as Darling shot forward and wrapped her arms the teen which caused him to squirm uncomfortably. "Uhh…. Mom…Can't breathe…"

Taking a deep breath Darling let go of Magus who squirmed under her gaze. "I have a son…." Turning to stare at me Darling smiled brightly. "We have a son."

"We do." Nodding I bit my lip and turned to look at Magus who was still squirming, I guess meeting his mother was more shocking then meeting me… Mama's boy.

"You do and we must find a way to send him back to where he came from." Giles said looking through the books in his office. "But before that we must find out how you got here Magus."

Frowning Magus nodded and looked around. "To be honest I have no idea. I was asleep in my room- "

"My room." I mumbled which earned me a smack from Darling.

"-So, weird…" Magus commented. "Anyway, I was asleep and when I woke up he was standing above me."

"Strange… Do you think it could be because I went back in time back at Monster High?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it was a science thing but- "

"No, no I'm afraid that would have nothing to do with this." Giles shook his head. "The effect would have happened sooner rather than later. If anything, this must be something on his side. Magus what were you doing before you ended up here we will need your entire day."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose…. Okay wow that is freaky he does it the same way I do. "Okay fine." Magus sighed. "My day was pretty typical, I got up went to breakfast with my cousins and friends. Went to class nothing strange going on there, after that I had lunch with my pare- "Magus's voice trailed off as he stared at both Darling and I before pulling himself back. "Anyway, after that I had my afternoon classes, after class was over I spent some time at the Dragon Arena before- "

"Before what?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Magus frowned and stared at the ground. "Then I bumped into Chrona…. The daughter of…. Father time! She was carrying an hourglass that her dad gave her and it…Broke." Eyes going wide my son (Still weird to say) started to pace back and forth. "And the dust in it got on me but I had no idea that it would…Chrona said not to worry about it."

"The sands of time… That would explain it." Giles mumbled to himself. "I will see about contacting Father time to help us, but until then we will need to keep Magus here with us until further notice."

"Wait I have a question, this the sands of time sent him back in time? Why did it send him back to my room?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You shared the same room, most likely." Giles stroked his beard and shrugged. "Now off to bed you three I much work to get done." Nodding the three of us slowly walked out of the office, Darling after some coaxing from me and Magus left and headed back to my…our? Screw it the room we both shared for now and I took the floor and he the bed… Yeah, we both argued on that matter mostly because he said it was my room I should have the bed but I didn't want to take it since he was my son. The argument went on for an our but I won out because… Well I'm dad. That's that. As we both laid there in the dark I couldn't help but think over how really weird this whole thing was… Meeting my future son? Yeah that's definitely going into the 'extremely weird' category of my life.

"Hey… Dad? Man, that's still weird to say."

"Yeah Magus what's up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Magus slowly sat up in the bed and looked down at me. "Is this weirdest thing to happen to you?"

"You mean I…Or Future me hasn't told you any stories from my past?" I asked sitting up as I pulled my knees into my chest.

"Well… You have but you never told me any details. So, I kind of wanted to know." Shrugging Magus placed both hands on the bed and leaned back.

Smiling slightly, I shook my head. "Well…I'll tell you some stories only if you tell me some stories from your life. Nothing that will ruin my future mind you just some of your whacky adventures."

"What makes you think I had any whacky adventures?"

Grinning widely, I winked at Magus. "You're a Maverick, whacky adventures is what we do."

Smirking Magus shook his head. "Okay deal."


	64. My son goes home

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm back to The Maverick and here it is, I hope your ready for this because chapter because after this... We are time skipping, let me lay out the time skips for you all, the first one will be graduation day. The second one will be the engagement, the third marriage, the fourth one will involve Magus being born, and finally the last time skip will be Magus going to Ever After High. Now I know we are so close to the end and it's kind of sad really but also exciting. Now I want to thank those who have faved and followed, it means a lot to me that you guys have done this really it does. Same to my loyal reviewers, you guys mean a lot to me. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil sorry buddy no through the looking glass this time around. Briar4 hey been a while, how is the move is it done? Now I'm glad you liked the last chapter and you won't believe what I have planned the sequel for this story, it will be epic I promise, but I'm also writing other Magnus stories so give those a read if you like. Cloud4012 you will see a sequel I can promise you that much my friend. GaspJr I'm sorry you lost your account bud and since Blank Core took down his stories it won't work I'm afraid. Anyway I will see all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"So, wait your telling me that there is somewhere out there in the multiverse other versions of This version of me the one in Ever After… And you met their kids." I asked staring at Magus as we both walked down the hallway toward the headmaster's office. "That is so weird…."

"Tell me about it…" Magus sighed. "It's weird having all these… Half-siblings, or finding out in some other reality you never married my mom." Magus shook his head and placed his hands into his pockets.

"How did that even happen?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Drake happened." He muttered.

Freezing in my tracks I stared at my future son wide eyed. "Wait your telling me he is messing with you now?"

"Yep, you should have seen him on Legacy Day, he was really going all that time."

"But why?" I asked feeling very confused. "I thought that he wanted me?"

Shrugging Magus raised an eyebrow at me. "Something about me being a better channel for chaos energy."

"Okay, now I'm worried." I said staring at him.

"Don't be I can handle that idiot." Magus smirked. "After all you gave me the weapon to help fight him."

"What weapon?"

"The Vorpal Blade, and the Sword of the Black Knight." He said, holding out his hands and suddenly in a small cloud of magical smoke and a flash of light, two swords appeared in his hands. In his left hand was the Vorpal Blade, but it was the right hand I was interested in. The sword was pure black, expect a silver line that went straight up the blade, on the hilt was a blue gem, while the grip of the blade was wrapped in a white cloth.

"Holy crap you really are Roxas." I smirked.

"Funny that's what you said when you gave me this sword." He said holding up the Black Knight.

"Where did I even find a sword like that?" I asked wide eyed.

Magus looked down and sighed. "I can't tell you that, it's not good to know too much of your future."

I opened my mouth then shut it. "You're right, let me guess I told you that?"

"Yeah you did." He grinned before stopping. "Well looks like we are here." He said looking at the doors to the office, dismissing his swords the two of us walked into the room, and found Darling already there waiting for us both. Running up Darling wrapped our son up in a hug before turning to me and gently kissing me on the cheek.

"There you two are, how did you sleep?" She asked looking over the both of us.

"Aright." We both answered at the same.

"Which means very little, tell me Magus did you inherit your father's insomnia?"

Sighing the teen nodded his head. "Yeah sadly I did."

"Of course, you did." My girlfriend sighed shaking her head. "So, what did you boys do to pass the time?"

"Traded stories." Magus and I said at the same time. Looking at one another we both sighed and shook our heads "So weird…."

Smiling Darling hugged us both and then let go. "Okay, well until Giles gets here do you want to share some of them?"

* * *

"Wait you mean in a different version of this world Magnus is married to Raven?" Blinking Darling shook her head. "No more, I rather not hear about this stuff."

Magus smirked and shrugged. "Trust me it was even weirder meeting my half-sister Violet, she is weird, and don't even get me started on the twins Miles and Maisy, they really give a new meaning to the word double trouble, then there's Magenta Cerise's daughter. Imagine that she is a quarter wolf, two quarter's human, and one quarter dragon… She has tons of anger issues. Oh, then theirs is big Mack, he's Apple's son, boy that was a weird guy." Shaking his head Magus went on to list his various half-siblings from versions this world. Finally, he ended it with saying. "And they are just as strange and crazy as you dad."

"Well they're Mavericks… It's- "

"-A family trait." Magus finished the sentence.

Darling rubbed the bridge of her nose. "No more, I'm done."

"I certainly hope not Ms. Charming or would you prefer Mrs. Maverick." Giles chuckled as he walked into the room with a rather large book in his arms. Smiling the older man motioned for us to follow him and together we walked over to the desk and watched as he sat the book down on the desk and flipped through it, until he reached a certain page. "Now in order to reach Father Time's realm we will need to gather up certain ingredients."

"Wait why can't we just use the portal downstairs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It worked before when I needed to get to Wonderland."

"If you let me finish my dear boy I was going to say we are, but we need to have certain things in order to help us direct the portal." Giles said with a smile as he pointed at the book. "Luckily, we don't have to go far to get them, in fact they are all here in the school."

Grinning I nodded. "That's good, now what do we need?"

"We will need objects or people who have messed with time." Giles said reading from the book.

Darling rubbed her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. "Farrah, she uses magic that is tied to time."

"Not only her, but also Faybelle and Briar, they're connected to the sleeping spell. Hell, even Apple and Raven." Nodding I bit my lip in thought trying to think of anyone else.

"There's also you." Magus said with a shrug. "You did say you went back in time, not to mention there's me I'm the source."

Giles smiled and clapped his hands. "Good, now why don't you all work on gathering up those students and anyone else you think of and meet me in the gate chamber under the school."

Nodding we all knew what we had to do but when I tried to leave with Magus, Darling stopped me. "You got to spend all night with him, I my turn to getting to know our son."

Smiling I nodded and gently kissed her lips. "Okay hun, he's all yours."

Darling smiled gratefully and looped her arm through Magus's and dragged him off down the hallway. Shaking my head, I wandered off to find Faybelle and Briar along with anyone else, as I wandered through the hallways I had to wonder if future me knew this was going on, or did he just forget it… Meh I will worry about it later. After a few minutes, I came upon Faybelle, it looked like she was busy getting ready to prank someone, but sadly I had to interrupt it since I was in a time crunch… Heh time.

"Faybelle! Over here!" I called out.

Turning around the fairy raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you need Magnus? I'm a little busy."

"Yeah…Well can you clear your schedule I need a favor." Placing my hands in my pockets I quickly explained the situation.

"Oh alright, plus I want to meet this son of yours." Smirking Faybelle shook her head.

* * *

It took me an hour and finally we gathered everyone that was involved in some kind of time magic, and it took me exactly that long to realize we could have just texted everyone and had them gathered up here. Standing in front of the gate in a large circle was Raven, Apple, Farrah, Ashlynn, Faybelle, and Briar. They all were holding hands together in a large circle while Giles was working on casting the spell. Me, Darling and Magus were standing in front of the gate, since we would be needed to go into the portal we stayed apart from the others.

"Now remember when the portal opens we have a small window which means we have to jump rather quickly." I said staring at the other two. Magus nodded while Darling smiled at me. Suddenly a huge surge of energy passed over us all and the portal began to glow with a gold light. "There it is, go!"

Running forward all three of us jumped through the golden light and all of a sudden, our vision was covered by a bright light. "I'm blind!" I shouted, but the light only last for half a second and soon Magus and I were in a bright white room filled with all kinds of time pieces. Looking around my eyes went wide. "Holy crap, where's Darling!?"

"Mom!" Magus called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm afraid that she couldn't come through the portal, she didn't have the proper energy to enter. Don't worry she is safe with your friends. Ah Magus it is good to see you again." A voice answered. Turning toward the voice Magus and I were standing in front of a tall man with long brown hair, tan skin and white eyes and hourglass pupils, his outfit was a mix of Doctor Who the Ninth Doctor that is, and Marty Mcfly, it was very… Trippy.

"Father Time, good to see you again." Magus smiled. This is my father Magnus- "

"I know your father." Father time smiled. "It is nice to see you again as well."

"Ummm…. You too?" I said feeling very confused before slapping my head. "Time is relative to you, so we already met I got it."

Chuckling Father time nodded. "It is indeed and I am glad you came to that conclusion again. "Now I know why you are here, you need to get home don't you young Magus? It isn't the first time this has happened."

Nodding Magus sighed. "This is why it's so hard to talk to him, everything has already happened, or will happen and so he goes through it all."

"Weird." I muttered before Father Time came up to us both and handed Magus a small watch.

"Press this and you'll go right back home, and tell Chrona to be more careful with her things." Father time shook his head.

Turning to me Magus smiled slightly. "Well… I guess this is goodbye, give mom my love."

"Not for long… son." I smiled and hugged Magus and squeezed. "See you in about 16 years."

Nodding I watched as my son, vanished into thin air. "Now how do I get home?" I asked looking at Father time who was just standing there watching this all play out.

"Over there." He said pointing to a golden delorean. "It will act as portal, but before you go Magnus. Would you care to see some of your future?"

Frowning I thought about it but shook my head. "No thanks, I rather the future be a surprise."

"Are you sure?" He asked while turning his head. "I can promise you it won't affect anything."

"Naw I'm good I don't want to see the future, I want to live it." I smiled.

Chuckling Father time patted me on the back and led me over to the delorean. "Good answer, this is why I enjoy our conversations Magnus."

"We've done this before, haven't we?" I asked climbing into the car and starting it.

"All the time." He laughed at his own little joke.

Right…. Well see you… Soon? Bye." Putting the car into gear I felt my body go through the same process it went through when I jumped through the portal, and suddenly I was back in the gate chamber with the others all looking at the gate with concerned looks.

"Magnus!" Everyone shouted except Giles who was standing away form the girls with a smile.

Chuckling I calmed everyone down and explained to them what happened. "And then he offered me a chance to see my future."

"So did you take it?" Faybelle asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope." I grinned at them. "I rather the future be a surprise."

"If were me I would have looked." The dark fairy shrugged.

"That's the difference between you and Magnus." Darling shook her head. "You would want to know the future, Magnus rather live it."

Leaning down I gently kissed my girlfriend's forehead. "That's right, now come on let's go and see what the future holds for us."


	65. The End part1

**Wow... been a while huh? I know I bet some of you thought I was dead but nope I'm back here is the first time skip chapter, which by the title you know what is happening. Now I will try to keep updating but guys I need you to know that I am burned out a bit so I can only do one story at a time right now and while this one is close to finished I want to keep working on my DxD one but I will get this, The Halfa, The Zero going I promise just give me some time and I promise you it will be worth it. Now I want to thank all those who faved and followed my stuff and myself it means a lot, just like my reviewers thank you so much for the reviews. Now time to read them. TheSpaceMan all good things must come to an end my friend. Brair4 Glad things are going well, I saw the mistake I made and fixed it I promise, also it was Father Time that offered not Magus but yeah we should focus on the now and not on the future. Be mindful of the future but never at the expense of the moment. As for the the sequel it should be interesting when I get to it. Also thank you and please let me know what other story ideas or other things you like to recommend same with songs. I also have never seen Star vs The Forces of Evil believe it or not, but who knows there could be a Magnus there. Cloud4012 yeah I am doing time skips so you will see Magnus and Darling through the years to a point. GaspJR/VSG SR yeah dude that sucks depression is horrible and yes the story is ending but I have other things friend, also yeah Magus had a hard time seeing his parents as teens. Random Guest I haven't been ignoring it just been burnt out that's all but I will try to finish it soon promise. Now I will update this when I can so don't worry guys, now I will see you all later.**

* * *

" _Graduation day, a great day where the students of Ever After spend the day with their families." The male narrator said._

" _And in the evening, all the students will walk across the platform to the stage where they stood on legacy day accept their diploma and go on into the world and leave there mark." The female narrator continued._

" _Yep, all students are spending time with their family and loved ones all expect my favorite bronze-haired idiot." Brooke sighed. "Magnus what are you doing?"_

Looking up with half-a-smile I shook my head. "Just hanging out in The Cave."

" _But shouldn't you be with Darling?" Brooke asked._

"Naw she and her brothers are spending time with her parents." Looking down at my hands I shrugged. "They needed some family time and I know that her parents think of me as one of their own… I just need to be alone right now." I said with a small frown.

" _Well alright big bro but if you want we can spend- "_

"No, it's fine Brooke. You and your parents enjoy the day together." Smiling I waved my hand. "Just need some time to myself."

" _Okay but let us know if you change your mind." Brooke said._

" _That's right your family to us Magnus." The male narrator said._

" _Yes, we consider you a son so if you need us we're for you." The female narrator echoed her husband's words._

Smiling gratefully, I nodded. "I know that and thanks." Waiting a moment to make sure the narrators and Brooke weren't listen I sighed shaking my head. "One year… It's been one year since I came here." That's right one whole year since I was taken from my world and home and into the kingdom of Ever After. I have had a lot of crazy adventures since coming here and I have a lot more since then. Like going to the Mermaid Kingdom, or going to the Land of OZ. Of course, none of them could have prepared me for this day, graduation, we would all soon be leaving Ever After High and going out into the world to leave our mark or so that's what the narrator's said. However, until then everyone was spending time with their families… Well not me as I told Brooke and her parents I just wanted to be alone for a little while, and I knew I was welcome to spend time with my girlfriend and her family I rather just be alone right now, hence why I was in The Cave right now. Which was of course repaired and fixed up since the whole 'Joker' thing last year.

Looking around The Cave I sighed and smiled. "It's been one heck of a ride."

"And you have the rest of your life ahead of you."

Blinking I froze and turned around to see two familiar faces. "Wizard! Hermione!" Rushing toward the older version of myself and his girlfriend I smiled brightly, ever since I met these two quite by accident they have always been around, helping me in some way or just visiting. "What are you two doing here? Not that I don't mind the visit but what's the occasion?"

"Come on little me, your graduating." Wizard gently patted my back and shook his head. "Not every day that happens."

"Well… Technically… Since there could be an infinite number of you- "Hermione started to say before shaking her head with a smile. "Never mind that, your graduating from school so it's a big deal."

"Kind of yeah, but how did you guys even know about it?" I asked looking around before smacking my head. "Darling, right I forgot you guys were in contact with her."

Chuckling Wizard and Hermione shared a look. "Yeah, she did, she also told us you were feeling depressed for a while and when she mentioned you guys were graduating… So, we dropped by along with… Some guests to cheer you up."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Wizard. "What kind of guests?"

"Holy crap he's fantasy Batman!" I heard a voice come from entrance of the Cave.

"Wow do you think he's a super-hero?" Another voice could be heard.

"Possibly Gaspy."

"Now, now everyone let's be on our best behavior."

"Yes ma'am."

Walking into view was something I never thought I would see in my life… And that's saying something given all my adventures. The people in front of me were characters straight out of anime, ten people, ten of them walked into view. Almost all of them were wearing school uniforms of some kind minus one familiar looking face that had bronze hair. "Holy crap that's-they-what?"

Slowly coming up to me was a girl with long red-hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. Smiling confidently, she crossed her arms. "Pleased to meet you I am Rias Gremory, and of course this- "Moving into view was a familiar face, the guy looked just like me. He was wearing a red-shirt, a black jacket with the lettering 'ORC' stitched into the left side of his jacket, blue cargo pants and boots. "-Is Magnus Maverick The Red Dragon Emperor."

Grinning the other version of me held out his hand. "Just call me Red for short, it will make things easier for all of us."

So… Yeah this is happening, I met another version of myself from a different universe which just so happens to be an anime… This day… Yeah, this day is weird but I guess in a good way. Smiling I took my other's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Red."

* * *

My day only got weirder after that, apparently Wizard got into contact with all the other Magnus's he knew about and soon the Cave was filled with other version of myself and their friends or loved ones if they came. It was kind of weird but awesome at the same time. Though the weird thing was how similar in age some of us all were. Most of us from what I could tell were all in our teens still with only a few in their twenties.

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows…. Poor old Milton nearly had a heart attack seeing so many versions of me. It took some doing but after the promise that all of us Magnus's would behave he left well enough alone. As of right now I was talking with Red and Wizard along with Rias.

"So then Red punched his way through the barrier like it was nothing." Rias smiled looking up at her bronze-haired idiot.

Blinking I shook my head. "Wow that's impressive."

"Naw that was nothing, but come on your telling me you fought against Zelena from Once Upon a Time? Dude that's awesome." Red grinned at me. "And you use a sword? Don't tell Kiba or Xenovia they may want to duel you sometime."

"I don't see a problem with that, I wouldn't mind testing the Vorpal Sword against Durandal or the holy-devil sword sometime." Chuckling I placed my hands behind my head.

Speaking of which the blonde Kiba and the blue-haired girl Xenovia decided to join in on our conversation. "Wait did we hear someone mention a sword?"

"See I told you!" Red pointed at me. "You did this!"

Looking at the other two I held out my hand and summoned the Vorpal Sword. "I did, I wanted to test my sword against your guy's one day."

Both Kiba and Xenovia looked at me and smiled. "Well if you like we can do it now, your graduation ceremony isn't until this evening. So, we have a whole day ahead of us." The blonde said with nod.

"I must admit I relish the challenge to see what another Magnus is capable of." Xenovia nodded while Red looked panicked.

"Come on guys he's just a normalish human." The DxD version of myself said.

Raising an eyebrow, I grinned. "So? I'm sure they can take it easy on me. You worry too much." Patting Red on the shoulder I moved past him and motioned for Kiba and Xenovia to follow me to a small arena and together the three of us climbed in, both summoning their own swords while I summoned mine. "Okay… You guys ready? Let's go!"

To make a long story short… My but was handed to me on a silver platter, granted I did well but the two knights of Rias Gremory were just that much better than me. However, I held my own until they decided to take it up a notch by using some of their own speed and power. Oh well I did good and that was all that mattered to me, after the fight I spent time getting to know some of the other versions of myself and finding out their stories. The god slayer was pretty cool despite the fact he was older than me just like Wizard was, the pirate me also fun to hang out though he couldn't stay long because he was needed back home to help his crewmates out. All and all this was a really amazing day and it me realize that I am not alone as I thought… Oh also for a surprise visit D came by with some of my friends from Monster High… Boy did things get weird for him when he met some of the anime characters he thought were just characters of fictions. Though he did spend some time talking with another half-vampire named Gasper so at least they found some common ground.

After a few hours of hanging out it was time for the graduation ceremony and while most schools would have you in a cap or gown not Ever After High everyone was wearing a fancy sort of outfit. For me I was wearing a variation of my Spring outfit but without all the fancy flower motifs. As Milton called us up one by one by damn I couldn't help but smile when my name was called, walking onto the stage I looked out and waved at all the other versions of myself and all their friends and hell… All my friends. Sure, I miss my old family but here? I had a new and much larger family and that was more than enough for me.

* * *

Now Ever After High has seen some big parties before but this one? This one took the cake, the icing, candles and the entire shop with it. We went all out that night, I spent time with all my friends, my girlfriend of course who was with me the entire time, she even officially met the other girls that my other selves were with in person. During the party we all got to talking when finally someone decided to ask me a question.

"So, Magnus now that you have graduated, what do you plan on doing now?"

Thinking over it for a moment I grinned. "I was thinking about opening a prank shop."


	66. The End part2

**I know it's been a while but guys I am working on it I promise. We will soon be finished with The Maverick soon enough. Oh and for those of you wondering I will be working on The Halfa and The Zero and my other stories just give me some time that's all I ask. Now I just want to thank everyone who has followed and faved my stories. It means a lot, same to those who reviewed. Now time to read the reviews. Lance Hydraxas, yeah D and Magnus can talk about a lot of things. Also Dragonborn was there but I figured I focused on Red. VSG SR don't make fun of Gasper he's a good kid and I am sure I have said it before but congrats on finishing your exams. Spiral-Voltron-Zero-Q1 thanks glad you liked the chapter. WriterCat06 Yeah it's a little sad that the Maverick is ending but hey that doesn't mean Magnus's journey is over. There are other versions of him and I will be writing about them I can promise you that. Hey Briar sorry it's been a while but I have been focused on another version of Magnus but I will be finished soon enough. Now Magnus has been to a lot of places and remember I have done time skips for a reason, Magnus is dealing with a lot of crazy things so all the things he has done won't be written about. Love the song ideas btw. Also I don't think there will be a duck version of Magnus running around, but who knows. Also yes I should have written Milton's reaction however these chapters are short and time skips meant to be more or less highlights of certain events. ALso I should sign up for that thing you mentioned and I will look you up I promise :). See you in the next chapter. Random Guest glad you kind of thought this stuff was good and I can always do better that's true. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter I promise.**

* * *

My father used to tell me that there was three important days in a man's life, the day he was born, the day he was married and lastly the day he died. Well I was already born, and I haven't died yet… So, the only option left is my wedding… Which is exactly what is happening today, my wedding day… Wow I couldn't believe it was happening, but it was. After spending four years in another world I was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Darling Charming or as she was soon to be known as Darling Charming-Maverick.

This day has been a long coming and finally it was here, we were supposed to have been married by now but due to some problems with an invading army from another land, then there was the small issue with dealing with another title that I earned. However, that is all over now, and we can finally get married and start living a semi-normal life together. Hopefully. Life ever seemed to work out the way I hopped. Sighing I finished straightening my bow tie. Why were these things so hard to wear?

"Magnus, you almost ready?"

Turning around I smiled slightly seeing Hunter standing there in a tux, over the last couple of years the son of the Huntsman and I had become close and in fact he even saved my life a few times. "Yeah almost, hopping nothing happens to stop the wedding this time around."

Cracking a smile Hunter ran a hand across his bearded face, his index finger gently tracing a small scar near the corner of his lip. "Unless an act of a random monster or God happens I really doubt anything will stop this wedding from happening."

"True, but come on this is the third time we tried this… Let's hope it takes." Smiling I made an attempt to straighten my hair but finally gave it up. "Has everyone arrived?"

Hunter nodded a large grin appearing on his face. "Sort of but we have some last-minute guests arriving I think you'll want to see them."

Blinking I confusion I raised an eyebrow, last minute guests? Who could it be? I mean almost everyone we had invited has shown up, including D and the ghouls from Monster High and various other versions of myself that could make it. So, who could be here? "Okay um, send them in?"

Hunter's grin was replaced with a smile as he stepped out of the room I was in. "He's ready for you."

And as Hunter said that, five very familiar people walked into the room… Five people I hadn't seen since I first came to the kingdom of Ever After High… "Mom? Dad? Megan? Morgan? Mason!?" Standing there with smiles on their faces was my family, My father Magus, my mother Maria, my older twin sisters and my little brother… All dressed in formal wear.

"Well don't just stand their son, come on over and give us a hug." My father said in a comforting and welcoming voice.

Rushing forward I pulled my family into a massive hug, and there was tears of joy flowing from all of us… I am not sure how long we were struck in a giant bronze huddle but when we all pulled away from one another I just had to ask the one question. "How?"

"I believe I can answer that one."

Looking toward the door, I saw the Wizard me standing there with his arms crossed a tired looking smile on his face. "It took me a while, but I finally found the world you were taken from. I figured this could be me and Hermione's wedding present to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe you guys have some catching up to you. See you later mom and dad… Megan and Morgan, terrifying as usual. Little bro, keep it real"

"Thank you, son, for everything." Mom said to Wizard me who nodded and wandered off, leaving alone to catch up with my family.

As we talked and caught up on the last few years, I found out that I was apparently missing for all these years… But my family had never lost hope in finding me… And now that they had… Well after talking about it over with my parents and siblings they all decided to live here. I warned them that it could be just a one-way trip, but they made the choice.

"We missed so much of your life Magnus we don't want to miss anything else." Dad said to me with a smile.

"Of course, plus this whole magic thing is interesting." Morgan had a grin on her face.

Chuckling Mason nodded. "Yeah, plus have you seen some of the things here? They are awesome! Can't believe you live in a cartoon world though."

"Wait what?" Blinking in confusion I tried to get my little brother to answer my question I was distracted by some noise outside of the room.

"Hermione where are we going? Magnus can't see me in my wedding dress…" The voice of my future bride could be heard.

"Trust me you'll want to see this. Just wait right here for a moment." The voice of my counter-part's girlfriend? Wife? To be honest I never knew the true status of their relationship anymore. Stepping into the room was Hermione who was dressed formally, along with a small girl with silvery/blonde hair into the room, she looked to be around five or so… Did Wizard and Hermione have a kid? No, she couldn't be… She doesn't have any bronze hair. "Ah Magnus, good to see you, have you met Delphi." The curly haired woman introduced us to the small girl who looked at me with a curious gaze.

"You look like my daddy." She said turning her head

Blinking I stared at the five-year-old and then looked at Hermione in confusion who placed a hand on Delphi's shoulder. "This is her first time traveling to another world."

"Oh, well…" Smiling I bent down and gently rubbed Delphi's head. "I'm your dad but at the same time I am just a different version of him."

The five-year-old turned her head before nodding. "Okay."

Standing to my feet I chuckled. "Interesting kid."

The Emma Watson look a like nodded. "You have no idea- "

"Can I come in now?" Darling's voice came from the hallway. "I need to finish getting ready."

"Yes, please do." I said fighting to keep the grin off my face.

Slowly walking into the room, I got a glimpse of Darling's wedding dress an ankle-length snowy dress with a faint blueish-grey snowflake pattern Lacey overskirt layered over the bottom skirt and of course, silver metal armor shoulder pads on the shoulders & a pale blue & silver corset set above a navy-blue sash and sturdy, baby blue high-heeled boots. Her hair was done up in a pony-tail with some of her bangs in front of her right eye, with a silver crown on top of her head.

"Magnus what is- "My bride to be stopped and looked around the room. "Are they…?"

Smiling I nodded my head. "Looks like this is Wizard's and Hermione's wedding present to us both… Darling I would you like you to meet my family."

* * *

To say Darling was shocked was an understatement, however after meeting our future son she has been accustomed to all the weirdness that comes to being with a Maverick. Now Darling loved meeting my parents and siblings and they loved her. Which made me happy to no end. However, the meeting was cut short because well… It was time for the wedding.

Darling and I both decided the best place to have the wedding was well… The school, it took some doing but we convinced Giles and Milton to let us have the ceremony right where we had Legacy Day, and graduation. The entire area was filled with people from all over the different kingdoms, and worlds, the Ice King and his wife, the Wizard of Oz and the Mermaid queen, along with a few knights from Camelot along with Lyra the descendant of Merlin. The ghouls from Monster High and D also came along, as well as several other versions of myself… All and all this wedding was a big event.

Standing near the edge of the balcony I waited patiently with my groomsman, which consisted of my best man D, Hunter, Sparrow, Daring Dexter and of course Maverick my double who was quite surprised to see our parents here, but he decided to question me about it later. Giles was acting as the officiator.

"Are you ready Magnus my boy?" The older man asked with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "More then ready, let's hope nothing interrupts the ceremony this time."

Chuckling Giles gently patted my back. "Relax with this many people here, I really doubt that anyone would try messing this event up."

"Yeah… Your right." Shaking my head, I held my breath as the music began and thus the progression of bride's maids came walking down the aisle. The maid of honor led the way which was Raven, behind her was Ashlynn, Apple, Rosabella and Briar. All the girls wore dresses like Darling's own wedding dress, but they were far simpler in design, and they all looked great but none of them compared to Darling as she rode down upon Herowing whose scales shinned brightly in the sun.

Landing just behind the small crowd of people Darling slowly slid out of the saddle and took her father's arm who was waiting for her and slowly walked her down the aisle over to me. Taking her arm and nodding at my future father-in-law Darling and I both stood in front of Giles, as the ceremony began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony, Magnus Maverick and Darling Charming." Giles spoke his voice clearer and louder then I have ever heard it before. "These two have gone through much to get to this point in their life… And I am sure you all remember the first time we tried to do this." A small amount of chuckling went through the crowd… Yeah let's hope that doesn't happen again. "Now before I jinx us, let us start the ceremony. Now I believe we can skip a speech about love since we all can clearly see how much these two love one another. Why not go straight for the vows?"

Darling taking her que from Giles took a deep breath and nodded. "Magnus, ever since I first met you I knew things would be strange." There was a few chuckles from the crowd. "However, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. You brighten my day, you make me laugh, and to honest after everything we have gone through together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Giles motions for me to go on. Smiling I nodded I took the blonde's hands and squeezed them. "Darling, I am going to be honest… You're perhaps the best thing in my life and I will do anything and everything with you. I can't even begin to imagine what you see in me, but I am glad you chose to be with me." Clearing my throat, I felt my smile widened. "I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our life together."

Looking between the both of us Giles nodded as we were handed the rings. "Darling Charming do you take Magnus Maverick as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Darling smiled looking at me as she slipped a ring on my finger.

"Magnus Maverick do you take Darling Charming as your lawful wedded wife?"

Smiling I nodded as I placed a ring on her finger. "I do."

Giles slowly brushed a tear away from his eye. "Then I hereby declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." A small grin spread across my face, as I pulled Darling into a long and deep kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce for the first time, Mister Magnus and Missus Maverick-Charming."


End file.
